Flirtatiousness
by Ilma
Summary: Jack told Rose to go on with her life, which she did. The turmoil begins in 1925. In this story both Jack and Rose are married, just not to each other. What happens, when they meet again and their hidden feelings come up?...Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope you'll like this story as well.

The characters in this story come from various countries, so there will be some sentences in other languages too. I'm going to post the translation in brackets.

The director of the school, Mr. Cunningham, was busy looking through his things. It was one these days, when he had so much to do that he didn't do what to do first. Even though he had worked the whole day, the paperwork on his desk seemed to grow every minute.

It was at the beginning of the new school year. Not that it was anything different from every other year. He had told the teachers and especially the children's parents in time, which was already last February, to bring the documents needed for the application of their children early enough. They had of course nodded their head and promised. The deadline was at the end of May and surely most of them stretched it out to this.

And then was the part with the teachers as well. Almost everybody seemed to have something against his timetable, telling him why he couldn't or better wouldn't do his job as this time of the day.

The principal signed. He was a good man always wanting everyone to be happy and not wanting any quarrel. He was a nice man, but for his job it would've been better for him, if he had been a little bit stricter. But he just couldn't help it.

Looking up at the clock it told him that he would need to interrupt his work once more. The new teacher was coming for a talk. They really needed another English teacher, hopefully the person would fit into the team.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Yes", he said aloud not looking up from his work.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Cunningham, I know you must be busy with your work. I just wanted to ask you, if Mrs. Dawson and I would be able to take our classes to the theatre?"

The director turned his head to face her.

"Sure, if you can get enough money together, because you know the school has nothing and of course you've to ask permission from the children's parents."

She nodded.

"I understand. Well I'll go home then. Good…"

"Wait," he stopped her.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked turning around again.

An idea had suddenly come up to him that spare him another work.

"As you can see Mrs. Di Rossi I still have my desk here full of documents waiting to be read and well then there's still...I know of course that you want to go home to your children and I understand that but…" he stammered.

Helga had to laugh. It was so funny how he always tried to make everyone happy, which wasn't possible of course. Many people were of course taking advantage of this. But Helga wasn't one of these persons.

"Mr. Cunningham of course I help you. Just tell what I can do for you?"

He signed in relieve.

"Thank you. Well you know we're getting a new English teacher and…" he posed again searching through his things "...oh here it is", he handed Helga a paper.

"Her name is Mrs. Calvert. I forgot her first name, but you can ask her right?"

"Sure that's no problem. What should I tell her from you?"

"Just talk with her, tell her a little bit about the classes she'll be having and see if she fits into the team. You can go home afterwards, tell her to come to me later on or no…better tomorrow at ten o clock. I'm sure you'll do it right", he told her.

Helga just thanked him for his trust in her and accused herself.

…

Rose Calvert had just come to New York as her husband had taken on a new work here. She didn't know anything further yet, but he would surely tell her in the evening. She had married Henry Calvert about two years after the Titanic sinking. They also had a little son being called Andrew. Rose called him Andy. He was her one and only.

Rose loved her husband; he had helped her come over the death of Jack. It had taken long for Rose to forget him. In fact she still thought of him sometimes, but he was of course part of her past. Rose had seen either her mother, Molly and surely not Cal after the Titanic sinking.

Her son was ten years now. Rose would've wanted to have more children, but Andy's birth had been a very complicated one almost costing the life of mother and baby. The doctors had warned her of a new pregnancy. Henry too didn't want to risk his beloved wife's life. He was just happy to have one child.

Rose had avoided everyone on the Titanic hiding in third class and telling the officer later on that her name was Rose Dawson. When she had met Henry she had told him that she was a young widow, whose husband had died of an illness. It's wasn't that great lie for she was sure that she and Jack would've married, if he had lived. No time to think about that now.

She was on her way to meet the director of the local school. She would take up a job as an English teacher there. The school seemed to be very much in need for a new teacher. Rose hadn't wanted to start work so soon, her husband was earning enough and she didn't want Andy to me alone too much.

But still she couldn't reject this offer. The principal had practically begged her to come and look at the school.

Rose had put on a light dress and a coat as she wanted to make a good impression.

"Let's see how everything's working," she muttered to herself as she opened the door to the school.

…..

"Excuse me, I'm Rose Calvert, I've an appointment with Mr. Cunningham," she told the first person she saw. It was an elder woman obviously a teacher as well.

"Oh of course, well Mr. Cunningham has told me. He is busy however so you'll be seeing Mrs. Di Rossi instead," she told her.

At the mentioning of the name Rose wondered. She thought that she had heard it before, but she couldn't make out where. She quickly rejected it. Of course she was just imaging things.

"Where do I find her?" Rose asked the woman.

"I'll bring you to her, just follow me," she told her.

Helga was already waiting impatiently for the new teacher. She wanted to go home. Fabrizio, Jack and Jack's wife Gisela would meet at her husband's Italian restaurant. It was the best and easiest way to spend time together and with their children.

She suddenly heard the door open.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she heard a voice.

"No problem Mrs. Calvert", the woman told her walking away again.

Rose entered the room.

When Helga saw her entering the room her eyes grew wide. It couldn't be. Jack had told her and Fabrizio that she was dead.

Rose too wondered where she had seen the woman standing in front of her before.

"I'm Mrs. Calvert, I've been told that…" Rose started, but she felt Helga's gaze on her.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

_I just wonder what happens, when Jack finds out that…_

_No he can't find out, it would make everything just too complicated._

"What? Oh no", Helga stated snapping out of her daydream. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"That's alright hopefully nothing bad?"

_That depends how you define bad_ she thought, but to Rose she said "No, of course not. It was nothing important."

"Please sit down Mrs. Calvert", Helga said to her offering her a seat.

As Rose sat in front of her, Helga asked her some questions about her family what she had done so far, but she quickly knew that Rose would be perfect.

"And what do you think?" Rose wanted to know after a while.

"I believe that you would perfectly fit into the team," Helga told.

"Really? Oh that's great?" Rose's eyes lit up.

"You should go tomorrow to Mr. Cunningham and speak with him about everything else", Helga said to her.

"I will oh I'm so happy. I can't wait to start my work here."

Helga forced a smile.

The door opened once more.

"Bist du fertig, Helga? Können wir gehen?" (Are you ready Helga? Can we go?) she heard Gisela ask her.

"Ja, sofort…" (Yes, immediately) was Helga's answer.

Gisela stepped inside.

She noticed however suddenly standing Rose inside the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you," she apologized to Rose.

"No problem," Rose told her wondering what they had been talking about.

Gisela looked from Rose to Helga and back.

"I'm really impolite," she got out. "I didn't even tell you my name."

Helga nervously watched her.

Maybe it wouldn't be that good idea to tell Rose, but Gisela couldn't know this.

"I'm Mrs. Dawson," she told her holding out her hand for Rose to shake.

Rose was stunned for a moment.

But of course Dawson was a very common name.

"Pleased to meet you," Rose answered shaking her hand. "I'm Mrs. Calvert."

Gisela smiled at her.

Helga wondered, if she would still smile when she found out the truth. She couldn't know for sure of course, but what if Jack really still had feelings for her?

"Mrs. Calvert will be working here as an English teacher," Helga explained to her.

"Really? That's great. Well I think that it's a little bit strange to be formal with each other then. You can call me Gisela, if you want," she told Rose.

Rose found the woman very nice. If only she knew to whom she was talking at the moment.

"My name is Rose."

"And this is my friend Helga", Gisela said to Rose mentioning at Helga.

The name too sounded familiar to Rose.

"Well I'm sorry Rose, but we've to…" Helga began.

She thought it better to drag Gisela away from her, before she told Rose anything to make her suspicious, but Gisela wouldn't go.

"Of course I to want to go home," Rose said about to leave.

"We're just going to eat something," Helga told her.

Rose just nodded.

"I've an idea," Gisela started while Helga was getting nervous. Hopefully she wouldn't ask that one, but of course she did.

"Why don't you come as well? We could get to know each other better. It'll be fun," she told Rose.

"I don't know, I don't want to disturb anyone," Rose got out.

Helga hoped that she would say no.

"No, you won't bother anyone, right Helga?"

Helga nodded forcing a smile.

"It's always better to have more company," Gisela added.

"But my husband…"

"You can bring him as well of course; Helga's husband and mine will also be there. He won't have to sit alone with us women," she laughed.

Rose thought about it for a moment and decided to go.

It couldn't be bad to make new friends.

"Fine, I'll come."

"Great," Gisela told her writing her down the address. "Just come around seven. See you later."

Helga, Gisela and Rose went out of the room and Helga locked the door again.

Gisela was happy and content. Rose was still wondering. And Helga, who knew very well what would happen was just nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry Calvert came home around two. His new boss had invited him for dinner today and he intended to go of course. He was happy that he had found a new job so soon. His new boss seemed to be a little bit strict, but still nice in his own way and Henry thought that there should be no problems with him.

Henry Calvert was working as a technical engineer. His job was to see if any technical issues like for example steels constructions were built correctly. The company he would now be working for was one of the biggest at the east coast. It was called Hockley Steel Production. Henry thought himself lucky that he had managed to get a job there. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about the good news. Henry wasn't very happy that his wife intended to work as well. He was one of the old fashioned men, who thought that a wife should stay at home, but eventually he had given in.

At least she would be working as a teacher, which was an honourable work. When he had met Rose she had wanted to be an actress, but of course Henry couldn't allow this. Being an actress was a shameful thing to do. Rose had been a little sad about it, but had finally she had seen herself that it wouldn't work. Henry's job omitted him to stay at one place for a long time, while being an actress would've omitted his wife to always travel around the country, moving from one engagement to the other.

Henry loved his wife and his son. His family meant everything to him, but sometimes it seemed to him that something was missing though he didn't know what it was. His wife had been a young widow, when he had met her and often he wondered, if she was still in love with her first husband. He must've been her puppy love, better the childhood sweetheart, the one that you would never forget. But he also knew that this was time of her past. So far Rose had always been a good and lovely wife to him. She was a little bit too forward sometimes, but well everyone had their little faults.

When Henry came home from the meeting with his new employer, his wife was still out. Rose returned only an hour later.

"Hello darling," she said as she opened the door. "Are you home?" she called out putting her coat in the wardrobe.

"I'm in the living room," Henry shouted back.

Rose went to see him. She was so glad that she had gotten that job. Andy could go to the same school, so she didn't to worry about getting him there.

Rose sat down in the couch in front of her husband. She couldn't wait to enlighten him about everything and of course had to tell him to the invitation that she received today. Rose thought that both women she had met today seemed to be extremely nice. It would be great to work in this school.

"How was your day?" Rose asked.

Henry looked at her. He sometimes wondered, if she was really interested in his doings or if she just asked out of politeness.

"Good, you know I had this meeting today."

"Yes, I know. And how did it go?"

"Well I've got a new job," he simply stated.

He knew that Rose wasn't the least bit interested in his work, so he thought it better not to tell her anything else.

Rose looked at him. She knew that Henry loved her in his own way. From the outside they were the perfect little family. But inside Rose knew that as much as she tried, she couldn't forget Jack. She understood very well that this was unfair concerning Henry, but she simply couldn't help it. In fact it sometimes seemed to her that it was only Andy, who was keeping them together.

Rose would've loved to work as an actress, but she knew that it couldn't be. Her husband had a serious work and actresses were mostly seen as alternative whores. She understood his worry about his reputation as he was always good to her, but still she felt that it wasn't quite right what he demanded from her.

"That's great. I'm happy to hear that you got it," she told him.

Rose had really tried to find anything special in his work, but for her all these mathematical things like building a house, were only boring. Just like Henry wasn't the least bit interested in her wish to become an actress.

"And how was yours?" Henry felt obliged to ask her.

"I got it as well," she exclaimed happily.

But her excitement was quickly gone, when she saw her husband's reaction.

"Fine" was his only answer.

She knew that he was a reserved character that couldn't be helped and she didn't hold this against him, but still sometimes she wished that he would be a little bit more like…Rose quickly scolded herself for even thinking that. Henry had always been a good husband to her and a wonderful father to Andy. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't like him.

"I also got an invitation for today from two colleagues. They're really nice. Oh of course, you're also invited."

Henry watched her. There was no way that he could go there. His new boss expected him for dinner today and Rose had to come with him. He couldn't go there alone.

"I'm sorry darling, but we won't be able to go" he firmly told her the tone in his voice indicating that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

It wasn't even a question, to Rose's ears it sounded like a command.

She wanted to ask him why not, but he was already giving her the answer.

"My new employer expects me for dinner today and you've to come with me."

Rose looked at him stunned. Of course he was her husband and she should listen to him. But still he could be a little bit more concerned for her feelings.

_Don't be ungrateful Rose. He's the one, who saved you after Jack's death._

Another voice however told her that he wasn't acting right. She was hurt.

Why were his wishes always more important than hers?

Rose signed. She knew that there would be no arguing with him. He wasn't bossy like Cal had been and he never hit her or did any other things like that. He was always treating her correctly. But still something was missing. He never made her laugh like Jack had done; he was always stiff and composed.

"If you say so darling" Rose simply stated.

When calling him darling she more did it, because it was expected to do, not because she really felt like it. Her voice always sounded high pitched not like hers at all, when calling him that. She remembered Jack telling her about the fire burning inside her. She didn't want to shed tears in front of her husband, but she was still sad.

In a way even without being mean to her like Cal had been, Henry had quite successfully managed to burn it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had told Henry that she wanted at least to tell her new friends personally that she wouldn't come. Henry had finally reluctantly given in.

"Just be sure that you'll be back in time," he had told her.

Rose had just nodded and taken the address paper Gisela had given her today making her way to the restaurant. She finally found it around a small corner.

"So Italian it is," she muttered to herself.

Hopefully one of the two women would be there. She didn't have the time to wait for anybody. Stepping inside she quickly looked around the room. It seemed to be a good going restaurant as almost every table was taken.

Maybe she shouldn't have come? She could've just called. She didn't want to disturb anyone at their work.

"Oh hello Rose, I'm glad you came," she heard a voice behind her.

Turning around she saw the woman she had met today Gisela standing there.

"I'm sorry I can't…" Rose began, but Gisela interrupted her.

"You don't have to apologize for coming a little bit earlier. In fact it's great. Come on I'll introduce you to everybody," she said to her grabbing her hand before Rose could protest.

Gisela lead her to a separate room away from the normal quests.

Rose saw two little girls playing on the floor.

"These are mine" Gisela explained.

Rose smiled at them. She had always wanted to have a little girl as well, but sadly after Andy's birth she hadn't been able to conceive any more children.

"What are their names?" Rose asked wanting to sound interested.

She was, but in a way she was also jealous though she didn't quite know, if were just the children. But why would she be jealous of Gisela?

Rose laughed at herself. This thought was completely ridiculous.

"The older one is called Cora and the younger one is Zita," she told her. "My husband chose the name for the first one and I did for the second one. I would really like you to meet him, but he's still at work."

Helga came in suddenly having heard the noises.

"Helga, just see who has come," Gisela told her exited.

Helga meanwhile was worried. But what could she say.

"You've wonderful children" Rose said trying to make a conversation.

"Thank you, well Helga here has two as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, my daughter, Birgitta is having a musician lesson, she's playing the piano quite well and I'm not only saying this, because she's my daughter. And my son, Giuseppe, is playing soccer. He loves it."

Rose only nodded. Maybe Andy could play with him? He was a rather lonely and reserved child; it would be good for him to have a friend.

Before Rose could say anything else, Gisela noticed Jack coming into the room and walked over to him.

"Oh Jack, good you're, you did to meet my new friend."

As Rose was standing to her back with him, Jack couldn't see that it was her. He only noticed her red hair, but of course many women had red hair.

"I've a son as well. He's ten now, his name is Andy. We just moved here and he hasn't found any friends yet," Rose meanwhile explained to Helga.

Helga nodded understandingly.

"Well my son is younger, he's only eight. But I think that they would still make good friends. Maybe your son could be a part of this soccer club?"

"I don't know, I've to ask him," Rose simply answered her mind wondering away.

Andy wasn't very good at sports. Rose always thought that he hated it and he didn't make friends easily. Hopefully that would change now.

Helga and Rose were interrupted by Gisela coming up with Jack.

Now it was time for both Rose and Jack to get the shock of their life.

"Rose, may I introduce you to my husband?" she asked tipping her on the shoulder from behind.

Jack found his heart quickening a little bit at the mentioning of the name _Rose_, but of course it was silly. There was no way that…

The Rose he had known once was dead and gone as far as he knew.

Slowly the woman called Rose turned around to face him and when she did, Jack thought that he was looking in the eyes of a ghost. That simply couldn't be.

Helga nervously stood aside watching them. If only Gisela didn't notice anything.

"Jack, this is my new friend Rose. She'll be working at the school now as an English teacher. Helga and I invited her for today," she went on in a rush not spotting the confused look on Jack's face.

"I hope you've nothing against it?" she wanted to know from him.

Jack however was still in his daydream.

"Jack?"

"What? Oh, no of course not…" he said snapping out of his daydream.

In front of him stood the woman he had thought dead for all these years and now he didn't know what to do. Finally he decided to just the best things he could think of now and handed out his hand for Rose to shake.

"I'm Mr. Dawson," he told her.

Rose felt the urge to throw herself into his arms, but of course it couldn't be. Jack's wife was very nice to her and she didn't want to betray her. Jack was part of her past; she was married to Henry now. She had to accept that fact.

She noticed of course that Jack was kind of nervous as well.

"My name is Rose Calvert," Rose answered.

"Mrs. Calvert, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jack said.

Rose tried her best to avoid his gaze as she felt her feet becoming weak again.

_Damn it Rose. It's been over ten years. You're married; he's married so just forget him._

But that wasn't so easy.

There was an akward silence for a moment. Nobody knew very well what to say. Even Gisela noticed now that there was something wrong.

"Hey Jack is everything alright?" she wanted to know.

She knew that he normally wasn't this formal with other persons. Maybe he didn't like her new friend?

Jack turned his head to face her.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired from work," he said to her hoping that she believed this lie.

"Of course. But you're not angry for inviting Rose?"

"No, I'm not."

_Although I don't know, if it was a good idea._

Jack didn't know how to act in front of Rose. The last time, when she was engaged to Cal, it had been easy, because he had known that she hadn't loved him, but now?

"Papa, Papa, see what I've drawn," little Cora taped on him on his leg.

Rose watched as Jack moved to hug his daughter to look at the picture.

"That's wonderful sweetie" he told her giving her a kiss.

As Jack was moving around on the floor playing with his daughter's Rose couldn't help, but to be jealous again. Now she knew why she was envious of Gisela. She was married to the man she still loved. But Jack could never know this. Rose vowed to herself that she wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't destroy his family and rob these little children of their father.

Henry never played with Andy like that. Rose noticed that she was again comparing the two men and that in her mind Jack was the better father.

_Oh stop it Rose._

Helga watched Rose from the side wondering what would happen next. Gisela had moved down besides Jack and there were playing together with their children.

Rose felt her heart break at the sight. She wanted to ask Jack so many things, but of course she couldn't do it in front of his wife.

Helga came over to her, putting a protective hand over her shoulder. She knew how hard this must be for her. Rose was seemingly still in love with him.

Rose meanwhile decided to put an end to this.

"I'm sorry, I've to go," she said out aloud getting Jack, Helga and Gisela to look at her.

"My husband and I will be meeting his new boss today. I'm sorry I can't come," she explained.

Jack and Gisela rose up from the floor.

"That's sad to hear, but I guess that it can't be helped," Gisela told her.

Jack however was in a way relieve that she left though in another way he didn't want her to leave.

Helga looked at everyone, also glad somehow that the situation was over at least she thought so, because without knowing it of course Gisela was again doing something not very wise.

"Have you travelled with a car?" Gisela asked Rose.

"No, I'm comfortable waking."

"But it's dark outside. We could get you a taxi…"

"No, thank you really."

"Nonsense what if something happens? A woman can't be careful enough when it's dark. Isn't that right Jack?"

"Yes, sure," he stated.

"Fine then why don't you walk her home?" she asked him.

Helga's jaw dropped as she nervously bit her lip.

"I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to our new friend."

"No…" Jack began.

Then he looked at Helga, who chuckled with her shoulders.

There wasn't much that she could do.

And Gisela couldn't know what a mistake she was making at the moment.

"Well then go," she said "My husband will escort you home Rose, if that's alright for you?"

"Sure it is," Rose answered still shocked, but she couldn't very well reject this offer.

"Great, children say goodbye to Mrs. Rose," Gisela told her children.

"Bye," both said in unison looking up from their games.

Rose had to smile slightly, at least they were happy. And she was determined to keep it that way.

Jack and Rose had no other choice, but to leave together.

…..

When Fabrizio returned later on having been at the market, he wondered where Jack was.

"He's escorting someone home. Gisela told him to do so," Helga told him.

Fabrizio looked at her, there seemed to be more to this story.

Gisela had gone home with her children so they were alone.

"I thought that you told me something about a quest," Fabrizio wondered.

"Well that's the woman Jack is walking home. She couldn't come as she's already invited to another festivity."

"I see."

He still had the feeling that his wife wasn't telling him the whole story.

"You don't seem to be too happy about it. I mean about Jack walking her home."

Helga looked at him. She needed to tell him, he would find out sooner or later anyway.

"It's not about that I'm not happy that he's escorting another woman home. It's about _which_ woman he's walking home," she told him.

Fabrizio looked at her confused.

"Her name is Rose," she said to him, but he still didn't understand.

"And?" he asked perplexed.

Why couldn't Jack walk a woman called Rose home?

But suddenly it hit him.

"Oh my god it's…you mean that…" he stammered.

"Yes, it's Jack's Rose," Helga said glad that Gisela hadn't heard this expression.

"But how could Gisela…?"

"Because she doesn't know anything…and you won't tell her as well, promise me that?" Helga begged him.

Fabrizio looked at her worriedly. In fact he had always thought that Jack would've been better off with Rose, but of course he was married with two children now. Things weren't that simple anymore.

"Alright I promise," he told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither Jack nor Rose knew what so say to each other, so they simply walked quietly ahead. Everyone would occasionally watch the other from the side, but turn his head around again, when he found that the other one was returning his gaze.

Both hated the situation they had been brought into. Rose wanted to ask Jack so many questions; she just didn't know where to start. He had been dead; she had seen him sink into the dark ocean. Why was he suddenly there?

Rose knew that it wasn't Gisela's fault that they were here now. She couldn't know. It was quite clear that Jack had never told her anything about their relationship; otherwise she wouldn't have told Jack to accompany her. But other than that Rose knew nothing.

Why was Jack suddenly married? Of course that was a stupid question to ask. Since he had survived the accident he had every right to marry and have children. And after all, their little affair had been long ago. Maybe Jack didn't even really remember it?

"Your wife is nice," she unexpectedly choked out not knowing what else to say.

Jack turned his head to face her.

"Thank you, I'll tell her," he stated and turned his head away to the ground again.

The awkward silence went on.

Rose wondered if he still had feelings for her. It didn't seem like it. When he had touched her before while shaking her hand Rose had felt the familiar sparks of electricity shot through her body, something that only Jack was able to do to her. Had Jack experienced them as well?

"Where did you meet her?" she suddenly asked him out of blue.

She couldn't handle this quietness, talking with him was at least a little bit better than just walking beside him. Her mind would only play tricks on her.

Jack was snapping out of his daydream, when he heard Rose's voice again.

"You mean Gisela?"

"Yes, her," Rose told him nodding.

"It was at the end of the great war. I was held prisoner at a small town at the Austro-Italian border, sorry I don't know the name anymore. Anyways I had been shot in the leg and was taken to a hospital you know a military one. Gisela was working there as a nurse," he explained.

So Jack had been wounded? Rose wanted to ask, if it had been bad, how long he had to stay there, how hard the war had been for him, well everything, but she felt that it wouldn't be right. After all she wasn't his wife now.

Jack had stopped talking again and Rose decided that maybe it would really be better, if they stopped at this point. He would tell her more, when he felt like it.

"And you?" he choked out.

He really wondered about her husband. Rose had at least seen Gisela, while he knew nothing, other than his last name Calvert.

"What's his name, I mean those of your husband?"

"Henry Calvert," Rose told him looking at the ground.

She simply couldn't face him as she didn't know what she would do, if she did.

"I met him at a reception for the opening of a new theatre in Boston about a year after the Titanic sinking," she stated not telling him anything else.

Jack remembered her telling him that she wanted to be an actress.

"So you're working as an actress?" he wanted to know. "You know I think that's great, you'll make a great performance I' m sure," he added.

Without intending to do so Jack had somehow hurt her, as he had reminded her of her dreams which would never come true.

"I did yes, but I only had minor engagements. So I thought it better to stop," she said to him.

But this was only half true. Everyone had just minor engagements at the beginning, in fact the director of the little theatre in Boston were she had been working had told her that she was quite talented and he had wondered, when she had told him that she wanted to quit. She had been pregnant with Andy back then and been omitted to take a leave.

"I see," Jack simply stated asking him however if there was more to this story.

He didn't want to pry however.

_She'd tell you, if she wants._

They began to walk quietly beside each other again both staring at the ground.

Jack's mind was in turmoil. The last time it had been so easy with her, but now they just couldn't catch up at the point where they had stopped. So much had happened since then too much maybe. He wondered however, if they could ever have a normal relationship. He had to admit that Rose still looked gorgeous, but at the same time scolded himself for even thinking that. She was a taken woman now and her husband was obviously not as bossy as Cal had been. So he had to right to interfere.

"I completely forget Jack," she choked out.

Wondering Jack looked at her.

"What?"

"Well I never thanked you for…you know, if it hadn't been for you, I've…I would be dead now," she muttered.

"It was nothing, no need to thank me," Jack only told her.

He really had done it with pleasure. If only everything wouldn't just be so complicated, but then again it didn't need to be dense. Rose was married, he was married both loved their partner and their children end of story. Their little love affair had happened long ago. There was really no need to dwell on that now. It was just…there were so many unspoken things between them. Jack remembered, when Rose had told him that she loved him. And he had scolded her for speaking of such things. Later on he had cautioned himself for not telling her that he felt likewise and now, when she was just standing beside him he even more couldn't do so. He didn't even know himself, if he really loved her. Maybe he just loved the reminder of their time together.

Jack couldn't know of course that Rose was having the whirlwind of tumult going up in her head as he did, with the only exception that Rose knew for sure that she still loved him.

_Do you love him?_

Rose was glad that he wasn't asking her this question about her husband. She loved him yes, he was a good husband, but he wasn't Jack. She vowed again to herself that she would never tell him that.

"Your husband is working here in the city?" Jack got out.

In fact he wasn't very interested in his work; he was just trying to be polite.

"Yes, he just got a new job so we moved here from Boston. We're supposed to meet his new employer today for dinner," she told him.

"So that's the reason why you couldn't come," Jack half stated half asked.

"Yes, you know Henry expects me to be there" she said to him but quickly regretted her words.

She knew very well how that must've sounded to him.

Jack watched her suspiciously. In a way he was really curious to meet him now.

Rose seemed to be a little bit reserved however. He would've thought that she was proud of her husband of his new work.

"What does he do?"

"Who?" Rose asked perplexed her mind being miles away.

"Well your husband."

"Oh, he's an engineer, some technical thing…I'm sorry I've never been very interested in his work…I mean I…," she stammered trying to find the right words.

Jack looked at her, but didn't say anything. Rose was so far away now.

"Henry is a good man you know Jack. He's a good man and a good husband, he isn't anything like Cal and he loves me and our son Andy," Rose went on and Jack wondered, whom she really wanted to convince.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"As you can see Jack, I kept my promise."

"Yes, you did," he answered but doubted, if she was telling him everything.

He had noticed the sad look on her face before, when she had told him about leaving her job at the theatre and he asked himself, if it really had been her wish. But of course Rose would've said no to her husband, she wouldn't have done it right? Rose was far to forward to let a man lead her life.

But Rose wasn't the same person as she had been, when Jack had first met her. Jack couldn't know of course what Rose had been through after the Titanic sinking and that Henry had been kind of a last straw to her.

"So the restaurant, it belongs to a friend of yours Jack?" Rose asked him wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, it does."

"Do I know him?"

"In fact, yes you do," Jack told her now looking her fully in her eyes. "It's Fabrizio."

"Fabrizio? Oh, so I know why Helga's surname sounded familiar to me. When did you meet him?"

Jack stared at her stunned.

"I mean after the sinking," she added.

"Of course, well after I got of the hospital in New York I somehow ran into him and Helga we met later on at the shelter for the homeless persons. She was living there all alone, so Fabrizio and I decided of course to take her with us. It's so sad you know she lost her whole family in the sinking," Jack explained to her his voice being gloomy.

At the mentioning of the word family, Rose suddenly felt guilty. She had avoided her mother all these years. She still must believe her to be dead, well of course she did. Rose had read the obituary of her death in every big newspaper and gazettes all over the country.

"Is everything alright with you?" Jack unexpectedly asked her noticing her distressed state.

"Yes, sure Jack, everything is fine," she said forcing a smile.

_I'm fine Jack._

_Really?_

_Yes, really._

_Well I don't think so._

She remembered their conversation. But this time she couldn't just go back to him. It would be unfair and too many people would be hurt. They had almost reached the house by now, so Rose didn't have to answer any more questions.

"Should I come inside with you?" Jack asked her.

"No, thanks, you better go back to your wife and children. I'm late anyways. I need to put on another dress you know," she said smiling a weakly smile.

"Sure, well then good night Mrs. Calvert," Jack told her turning around to leave.

Rose stood frozen to the ground for a few more minutes before finally going inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry had waited for Rose long enough and was getting impatient. She knew how important that evening was for him. He had sent his son to his room telling him that he should do some homework. Andy had replied that he didn't have any as school hadn't started yet. So Henry had taken out his old math books and told him which examples he expected him to see later on. Andy had signed, but he knew better then to talk back to his father. He was a lonely child and he didn't get around easily with other people especially not with other children, he respected his father and he knew that he loved him in his own way. But the only person Andy loved with all his might was the angelic like mother. He just thought that she looked too sad sometimes and wanted to make her happy. While he was doing his maths tasks, on which he wasn't able to concentrate he heard noises outside. His mother had obviously returned.

The voices grew louder and Andy decided to leave his homework for the time being. Instead he went out of his room to eavesdrop what his parents were speaking.

"I told you that you should be home earlier my darling," he heard his father voice.

"I had to tell them that I wouldn't come."

"You could've sent a message."

"Sent a message? That would've been impolite. They're my friends, " Rose told him.

"Your friends sure…how long have you known them? Well enough of this now by boss is waiting for us so please go up and put on something more decent."

Rose was a little perplexed.

Why on earth did he always have to treat her like a little child? But maybe she was too harsh with him, after all he was working really hard.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to anger you," Rose said to him smiling a sickly smile, but Henry didn't seem to notice.

His wife was a real beauty. He had been lucky to have found her. Sadly his parents had both died before he had married her, he was sure that they would've loved her. Only sometimes there was such a sadness overcoming her, he really didn't know what to do then.

"I don't that you didn't mean it darling," he told her moving over to her and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Rose looked at him. She had felt nothing while he had kissed her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she simply said going up the stairs.

Andy quickly withdrew from the door back into his room.

Henry meanwhile sat down in the living room again waiting for his wife.

After a while when Rose was dressed she was searching through her pearls wondering which one she should wear.

"You look like an angel, Mama" she heard Andy's voice behind her.

Rose smiled and turned around.

He really was a good son.

"That's nice of you," she said as Andy came up to her and Rose hugged him giving him a kiss. "You know how much I love you, right Andy?"

He nodded.

"I love you too, Mama," he answered his voice cracking slightly which broke Rose's heart. He really needed someone his age to play with.

"So well since you're here anyways you could help me decide which one of the jewellery I should wear. Here look through it."

Andy's eyes lit up.

He was searching through her things, when he suddenly drew up the Heart of the ocean.

Rose gasped, when she saw it. She had never worn in again after the night, when Jack had drawn her with it on.

"I think that this one would fit you perfectly, Mama," he said holding it out.

Rose signed trying to think of a way without having to wear it and at the same time trying not to disappoint her son.

"Don't you think that it's a little bit old fashioned?"

Andy looked sad now, which Rose hadn't intended.

"You don't like it Mama. That's fine with me. You just have to say it."

"Oh Andy, I…" she began.

In fact she loved it as it reminded her of the person she still loved, but she couldn't tell this her son.

"No, it's alright I'll just look for something else," he said laying it back into the jewellery box.

Rose instead chose a simply green pearl necklace, well Andy did.

Henry had come up as well wondering what was taking her so long.

"You know Andy I met some nice people today and one of them has a boy about your age so, I believe that you two could become good friends."

Andy stared at her.

"Are you ready darling we're late," Henry's voice interrupted them.

"Yes I'm."

"And you go back and do your work," he told his son.

Rose gave Andy a quick kiss before standing up and followed her husband outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose and Henry were getting out of the car. It turned out that Henry's newest employer had invited them to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York. It was of course a French one called _Le Désir_. Rose wasn't really interested in the business talks which in any case would follow, but at least the food would be good and she could train a little on her knowledge of French.

Henry was ushering her inside. They were already a late and he didn't want his first day of work to be his last one.

"Come on now, darling," he said taking her hand and helping her out of the car.

"I'll call you, when you can catch us," he then told the chauffeur.

"Of course Sir," the other one nodded "Have a nice day."

And with that he drove away.

Henry led Rose inside the restaurant. Rose's eyes grew wide, when she saw the decorations. Of course she should've been used to it growing up in a familiar environment, but never the less it still amazed her. Since being married to Henry they had of course too gone out to exquisite restaurants, but the last time she had been to some like this had been, when she had been engaged to Cal.

Rose was lost in thoughts and let Henry led her up to the counter. Hopefully this evening would go by without any great incidents.

"Can I help you Sir?" the man at the counter asked Henry.

It was one the restaurants where the quests had to wait to be seated.

"Yes in fact you can. My name is Henry Calvert. My wife here and I are you supposed to meet someone here," he explained to him.

The man looked him up and down. He had been working long enough in this business. The woman standing in front of him was undoubtedly a real lady and she was dressed like one, but at the same time he instantly knew that she didn't belong here. He could tell that she didn't feel comfortable. However he quickly turned his attention back to her husband.

"Of course Mr. Calvert. Would you please care to tell me the name of this person?"

"Sure thing, its Hockley, Caledon Hockley," Henry spoke up.

When hearing the name Rose thought that she would fall. Her face must've become white and she felt Henry catch her.

"My god Rose, darling…are you alright? You look like a ghost," he looked at her shocked while he spoke.

Rose had to draw all her strength together and stand up again.

Henry and the man at the counter watched her carefully.

"Please would you bring my wife a glass of water?" Henry asked the man at the counter, who on the other immediately waved for a waiter.

"No that's really not necessary darling, I'm fine", she told him and looking at the man at the counter she added: "There's really no need to bother anyone."

With that she stood up again, but still looked pale.

Henry asked himself, if they should return home. But then again she had said that she was alright. And this evening really meant so much to him.

"Are you sure darling that nothing is hurting you?"

"I'm perfectly sure darling", she told him smiling a fake smile.

In fact nothing was alright. Rose had never told her husband of Cal, neither had she told him of Jack. She had only said that she had been married before, but nothing else. She hadn't even given him the name of her supposed dead husband.

So far this had worked well; Henry had never asked any questions. He had simply believed everything that she had told him or at least had pretended to do so. Now in a just one day her life had been turned completely upside down, first Jack and now Cal. Rose had no time to think about it further as Henry was leading her over to the right table.

"Here it is Sir", the waiter told him.

"Thank you very much", Henry told him in return.

The waiter then accused himself.

Henry was still a little bit worried about his wife. His first thought had been that maybe she was pregnant, but concerning how seldom they slept with each other nowadays it almost seemed impossible.

Maybe it was just the heat.

Cal had seen them coming and was standing up to greet his guests. Beside him sat his wife.

When he recognized the woman near his new employee his eyes grew wide. It couldn't be, she was dead. She had run away with this gutter trash and never been seen again.

_Well, well that could be interesting_.

"Mr. Calvert, I'm so pleased that you could come", Cal said to Henry in the most charming voice that he could make up.

And Cal could be very charming; Rose knew this from her own experience. He examined her carefully. She didn't look much older than when he had last seen her, but her eyes told him that she wouldn't be as easy to handle anymore.

Henry turned to Rose to introduce her to Cal.

"Darling this is my new boss Mr. Hockley. This is wife", he told them.

Rose wanted to look away, but Cal just grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Mrs. Calvert", he stated.

They walked the few steps to the table and Cal likewise showed them his wife.

"This is Athenaise."

Then dinner started. Cal was in his element talking with Henry about his business. Rose watched his wife. She didn't say anything. Without knowing Cal she would've wondered, but Rose did. Cal had never liked it, if women spoke up their minds.

Rose couldn't help, but think of Jack again.

Maybe she should just tell her husband?

And then, what should happen then? Jack was married now. She had to accept that.

Henry was happy. He was proud of his beautiful wife and he had noticed that Cal too seemed to like her. Of course he couldn't know why.

Athenaise just sat there and quietly ate her food. Rose felt sorry for her. Cal surely wasn't a husband that she would wish to anyone.

Cal was laughing and Henry as well.

"Le repas est très bon" (The meal is very good) Athenaise suddenly spoke up.

Rose looked at her stunned. She hadn't expected her to say anything.

So she speaks French?

Maybe that's why she isn't saying anything? Maybe she doesn't understand us? But Rose somehow knew that this wasn't true. She seemed to be an intelligent woman and Rose wondered how she had ended up with Cal.

"Vous avez raison" (You're right) Rose answered and the conversation stopped again.

Athenaise smiled up a little bit. Of course it must be hard for her to live with Cal.

Rose sat back in her chair, wishing that she would be somewhere else that she would be with someone else.

Cal had stopped talking and turned his attention to Rose.

God she was beautiful.

"Athenaise and I got married a year after the sinking Mrs. Calvert," he told her.

That's typically Cal, he didn't even give his wife the chance to say anything. And at the same time Rose was hurt.

_He hasn't even waited a year to find a replacement for me_ – she thought bitterly.

Not that she had wanted to marry him anyway. She was glad that she didn't, but she was hurt after all that she had seemingly meant so little to him.

"My parents thought that it was high time for me to marry," she spoke up and Rose couldn't help but think of her own mother, who had wanted to drag her into marriage with Cal. She turned her eyes to him again, hoping that Henry wouldn't notice her stares.

Cal stood up suddenly and held out his hand for her.

"Would you care to dance with me Mrs. Calvert?" he asked her.

Rose just looked at him a little bit surprised and then turned her head to face her husband, but Henry just nodded approvingly.

"Just go ahead," he told her quietly.

If she didn't want to cause a scene now or even worse to do anything that her husband would lose his job, she had no other choice, but to go and dance with him.

Taking his hand she let herself being dragged to the dance floor.

Once they were out of the hearing distance of their partners, Cal felt no need to go on with the game.

"Alright Rose, now tell me where did you find him?" he asked her in his ever demanding voice.

"I met him at a reception. I was working at the theatre back then and Henry's company the one where he worked was one of the sponsors."

Cal watched her. Another thing was interesting him much more however.

"And him? What happened to him?" he wanted to know.

Rose of course was aware of whom he was talking about, but she still felt the need to anger him a little bit by asking him.

"Who are you talking about Cal?" she asked him back knowing that he would be furious.

But then again what should he do now?

She was married now and he was too.

Rose had of course underestimated Cal, he his grip on her hand just tightened and his eyes peered into her as he spoke "You know perfectly well whom I mean. What happened to him? Did he die with the other rats?" Cal laughed that evil laugh of his again.

Rose felt sick she just wanted to run as far as away as possible.

She just shook her head in disbelieve.

"Cal, don't you realize about two thousand people died in this night. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked him quietly, but firmly.

The music had stopped by now and Cal realized that everyone was watching them.

He started laughing suddenly to turn the situation around.

"You're really a funny person Mrs. Calvert," he told her not bothering to answer her question.

Henry too had noticed that something was going on between them, but at the same time he knew that his wife could be very strange sometimes. He just hoped that she had nothing to anger his new employer. He really needed that job.

Rose and Cal returned to the table.

"I've spoken about Andy with your wife Mr. Hockley."

"Who's Andy?"

"He's our son. He's ten now."

So Rose had a son.

"My wife has also taken up work as a teacher here, right darling?"

Rose just nodded.

"Yes, well and she already made friends with some people. I'd really like to meet them soon darling. After all didn't you tell me that one of them had a son Andy's age? Well I think before I'll allow my son to play with him, I would really get to know his parents better."

Rose watched him.

Did he suspect anything?

No. How could he?

But Henry wasn't her mean problem now. Athenaise had come to like Rose immediately and without intending it was driving her further into problems.

"Why don't we meet all together? We could go to a restaurant," she suggested.

Henry was interested right away, but Rose was alarmed.

What if Cal told Henry anything? After all he knew everything about her relationship with Jack.

"I think that would be great," answered Henry and they quickly made up a time.

"I don't even know, if they'll have time then," Rose spoke up wanting to prevent the meeting, but Henry wouldn't let her.

"Oh darling you just ask them and if they can't come we'll find another date."

Rose had no other choice, but to give in.

"Alright," she finally gave in.

"Vous allez voir, il serez merveilleux," (You're going to see, it will be wonderful) Athenaise said to her smiling.

Rose forced a smile back, but inside she was shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose had wanted to go over to Fabrizio's restaurant to maybe speak with Jack alone. But Henry insisted that he come with her. They would all go, the whole family. Rose signed. But then again maybe it was better, if he accompanied her?

The dinner with Cal and his wife had gone by without any trouble and Rose just hoped that the next meeting would just be as quiet. The situation was quite strange however, without knowing it Cal had invited the person he detested most in this world to dinner.

Rose would've laughed, if the state hadn't been so serious.

What if he told Henry anything?

Rose had watched Cal carefully at dinner. And when she had danced with him, she could tell that he still thought of her like she was his property. This was quite clear from the way he had held her and especially how he had spoken to her. He was nonetheless giving her orders, like he had done, when they had been engaged. In spite of everything that had happened on the Titanic, Cal hadn't changed at bit. He was after all the same arrogant bastard that Rose remembered.

"Here it is," Rose choked out, when they were finally standing in front of the restaurant.

Rose didn't know their private addresses, which was in a way better, but she just hoped that she wouldn't disturb anyone.

Henry looked at the entrance of the restaurant. He wasn't so sure, if he liked the people that his wife had come to meet. This one was nothing compared with the one that Mr. Hockley had invited them. Henry wasn't as snobbish as Cal, but he still had a certain outlook of life and that included too that poor people shouldn't mingle with the rich.

Andy however was admiring everything. He stood with his mouth wide open before the building. The days when his parents actually made a getaway with him, were very rare. He was very happy that they had come here. Hopefully he would make friends with someone.

"Come on Andy, let's go and meet the friends of your mother," his father firmly told him taking his hand.

Once inside Rose looked around the room trying to make out anyone she knew.

She turned her head over to Henry to make out his opinion. His face was indicating how much he detested this place. He obviously thought it beneath his dignity.

"So this were your friends live," he stated his voice clearly showing his instant dislike.

_Just like Cal. He's just like Cal._

A waitress came up to them unexpectedly.

"Welcome here, can I help you? Have you reserved a table?" she asked them in a rush.

"We're not here to eat," Henry somehow unfriendly answered her.

The woman looked shocked and hurt.

"Of course, I'm sorry Sir…I didn't mean to…" she stammered.

Before any could belittle her even more however Jack was suddenly standing in front of them.

He had seen Rose and a man coming inside.

This must be her so called husband.

"The personal doesn't seem to be very skilled here," Henry whispered into her ear.

Rose turned her head to look at him. The expression on her face was almost as stunned as it had been, when Cal had told her that the better half would survive. Rose had never told Henry about sailing on the Titanic either.

"We won't need you anymore," he told the waitress in a demanding tone.

Rose wanted to apologize, but knew better than to start quarrelling with him.

"I'm…"

"It's alright Hannah, I'm going to see what they want," Jack spoke up.

She seemed to be relieved turning back to her work.

Rose's gazed wandered to the ground. She felt so ashamed. What must Jack think of her now? He had saved her from marrying an asshole like Cal and now she had just done likewise, only marrying a different one.

He surely thinks that I've turned again into the spoiled brat, he once knew.

Jack however didn't say anything on this.

"Mrs. Calvert how nice to see you again," he simply stated. "I assume that this is your husband?" he asked her turning his gaze to Henry.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson this is my husband," Rose introduced them to each other trying to look as normal as possible.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Calvert," Jack said to him handing out his hand for him to shake.

"Sure thing Mr. Dawson," he told him but his voice didn't sound very nice.

Henry shook Jack's hand, but as soon as he had done so he wiped it up on his with his sleeve. Jack noticed this of course, but didn't say anything.

Rose felt even more ashamed now. Henry too had treated Jack like if he had some serious illness.

Jack however was understandingly as ever, just like Rose remembered him.

He just turned his attention to Andy.

"What's your name?" he asked him moving down to the floor and kneeling in front of him.

Andy was shocked for a moment about Jack's doing. Normally his parents, meaning actually his father would introduce him to everyone. He had never been asked himself what his name was. So instead of answering Jack he looked up at his father to see his reaction.

Henry however just nodded approvingly.

"My name is Andrew, Sir," he told Jack shyly.

"So Andrew it is that's a beautiful name," Jack told him smiling at him.

Andy however just moved back to his mother.

Jack's gaze wandered to Rose, who just chuckled with her shoulders. She hoped that Jack would understand.

This boy was seemingly afraid of every stranger. Jack wondered what had caused this, but he couldn't very well ask Rose with her husband standing beside her.

"Well Andrew it's nice to meet you," he finally said to him standing up again.

Rose would've wanted to explain everything to Jack and talk with him in private, but Henry just wanted to get out.

"Don't you want to eat something?" Jack asked them.

"No thank you, we just wanted to tell you that we would like to invite to for dinner," Henry told him short tempered.

Rose looked on the floor again.

"Really and when?" Gisela had come up behind them.

Jack immediately turned around and took her hand, introducing her to Rose, Henry and Andy.

"So you're Andrew. Your mother has already mentioned you, I'm glad that I'm finally able to meet you in person," she told him smiling at him.

Andy just like before however moved back to his mother.

Gisela turned her head to Jack, who like Rose before just chuckled with his shoulders.

"Actually we were having a dinner last night with my new employer Mr. Caledon Hockley and we would invite you to the same restaurant tomorrow at six p.m. It's a very expensive French one," Henry explained.

At the mentioning of Cal's name Jack did his best to hide his shock. How small the world actually was.

Gisela looked at Jack. She knew very well how much he hated these things. And she as well didn't think too much about fancy restaurants, even though she had grown up in such an environment.

"Not worry my boss is going to pay for everything," Henry told Jack thinking that this was all about money. "

Well in a way it really was, but that wasn't the mean reason. Jack would let himself invite of Caledon Hockley of all persons. It was very clear to him that Cal wouldn't have invited him, if he had that he would invite his worst enemy.

"I don't think that we'll have the time," Gisela told Henry knowing that her husband wouldn't want to go there.

But Henry wouldn't give up.

"Oh but you've to come I promised Mr. Hockley that you would. It's very important that you come," he only answered not giving any thought about their reasons.

Jack was forcing a smile.

_So just that he won't lose his face, I've to meet with him again –_ he thought angrily.

"We would really like to have you there and Fab…I mean Mr. and Mrs. Di Rossi as well of course," Rose choked out unexpectedly.

Gisela watched Jack. She would the leave the decision to him.

"Fine alright we're going to come," Jack finally said.

Rose didn't know if she should be relieved or worried about his choice. In a way she already knew that this whole thing was a stupid idea.


	8. Chapter 8

While they were getting ready for the restaurant Gisela carefully watched her husband. Jack was getting on a tuxedo and Gisela knew how uncomfortable he felt.

She shook her head. Gisela knew that he didn't really want to go, in fact he hated it. But why had he still said yes?

Jack meanwhile was trying on his jacket.

"We don't have to go. I could say call them and tell them that one of children is ill or something. I'm well aware that you don't like these kinds of meetings," she told him while Jack was looking in the mirror.

They had asked their neighbour to look after the children today. Fabrizio and Helga would also come and bring Birgitta and Giuseppe. Gisela had given their neighbour a little present for her help and Fabrizio had offered her free cost in his restaurant, whenever she wanted.

"No, it's alright. I said that we would go and I'm one true to my word," he said to her turning around to face her.

"You look beautiful my love," he added giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gisela forced a smile. She was dress in a light blue skirt with a blouse.

She wasn't so sure however, if everything was really alright. Something told that Jack wasn't telling her everything.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her seeing her confused face.

"I don't know," she simply choked out.

Was Jack keeping something from her? She wondered, if this had something to do with this new woman, Rose, they had just known for a few days. Gisela had found it strange, when Jack had at first resisted walking her home. That hadn't been like him at all. He was normally quite easy going with other woman, he was charming, but Gisela still knew that he would never cheat on her. She knew that he loved her and their children and would do anything for them. Maybe he just didn't like Rose? After all even Jack couldn't like every woman.

Jack watched her carefully trying to make out if she suspected something. He understood very well that it wasn't right of him not to tell her truth about Rose. About he just had no idea how to do it.

_I'll tell her, when we get home again._

Jack knew that she had the right to know the whole truth. If he wanted to have a serious and loving marriage with her he needed to tell her everything. He realized now that he should've told her long ago.

Gisela would surely understand. She wasn't a mean person. After all what had happened between him and Rose was long ago. It wasn't affecting their marriage at all.

"I just…oh never mind…it's….," she stammered on.

Jack could've made it easier for her. He somehow knew what she wanted to know, even though she couldn't find the right words. Gisela looked at Jack, wondered a little bit what he was thinking.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly chocked out taking Jack completely by surprise.

"Of course everything you want," he simply stated wondering what this was about.

"I don't know how to say this, but…it's about our new friend actually Rose you know…I mean…you were so reserved yesterday and I wondered if…"

Jack looked at her closely asking himself what she wanted to tell him. He should've told her everything already. What if she already knew something?

"What are you talking about?" he asked instead trying to sound astonished. Well in a way he was, just not in the way that Gisela would suspect.

Gisela looked her husband up and down?

Was he nervous?

She had noticed that his usual easy going way with women didn't seem to account at all for Rose. But she couldn't understand why Jack wouldn't like her. After all Rose was a lovely person, alright maybe with an annoying husband, but otherwise there was nothing wrong with her.

"You don't seem to like her very much," Gisela told him.

"Are you referring to Mrs. Calvert?" he wanted to know.

There it was again the distance state that she didn't know from her husband concerning any other women. It was a completely different attitude and relationship from he shared with her other friend Helga.

"See you do it again," she said to him.

"I'm doing what?" Jack asked perplexed.

"You're keeping her on distance. She 's our friends. Isn't she? So why do you call her Mrs. Calvert?"

"Because she is."

"Jack you know very well what I mean. She's new in the city and doesn't know anyone, so we've to help her with everything. You must know yourself how it is coming into another town and being alone…"

Jack nodded.

Yes, he knew that quite well.

"Then why are you so reserved towards her? What's wrong with her?"

Jack just started at her, not knowing what to answer to this one. The problem was quite the other way around; he still liked her too much. But he was committed to Gisela and their two daughters now and he surely wouldn't risk he marriage just because he had met Rose again. A woman he hadn't seen for over twelve years and had barely spent three days together with.

"I'm sorry, if it seemed like this…I really…I mean she's a nice person…," he began wondering what reason he should give her keeping her on distance. It surely wasn't the right time now that every minute Fabrizio and Helga could come. Such a thing needed time to be discussed.

"But…," she started.

She didn't get any further as the doorbell was ringing.

Jack signed in relieve glad this talk was over at least for now. He just hoped that Gisela would've forgotten this theme, when they got home later on.

"This must be them," she choked out moving past Jack to open them the door. She wasn't very happy about the interruption, but in a way she too knew like Jack that they should talk these things over, when they had a little more time.

"Hello, come in," Jack heard her talking with Fabrizio and Helga with the children on her hand.

"Where're yours?" Helga wanted to know.

"Already at the neighbours," Gisela told her.

Jack who stood behind Gisela shot Fabrizio a knowing look indicating that he wanted to talk with him alone. Helga too got the message and tended to Gisela.

"I think I should bring mine over there as well. Why don't you come with me?" she asked Gisela.

"Of course."

Helga dragged her children out and Gisela moved behind her.

Once they were out and couldn't hear anything Jack turned to Fabrizio. He knew that they didn't have much time, before their wives returned.

"What is it Jack?"

"It's about Rose.

"I thought so. Well I can only say that I didn't tell her anything I mean your wife…so she doesn't know from me…," Fabrizio spoke up.

Doesn't know from me? Know what?

Jack was perplexed for a while.

"Oh that one…no Fabri you don't understand…Gisela isn't worried about me liking Rose too much, but liking her too less," Jack told him.

Now it was Fabrizio's turn to be confused.

Seeing the look on his friend's eyes Jack added: "She thinks that I'm keeping her too much on distance and asked me why I would do that. She thinks that I'm not keen on her."

Fabrizio shook his head. Gisela certainly had gotten something right then. Only that Fabrizio knew of course that Jack wasn't keeping Rose away from her, because he like Gisela suspected didn't like her. Fabrizio somehow knew that Jack still had feelings for Rose.

But there was no time for this discussion now as Helga and Gisela were returning.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose nervously bit her lip while she and Henry waited for the others. Since they didn't know Cal and his wife, well at least Henry thought so; they had agreed to meet them in front of the restaurant. Rose was stabbing from one feet to another making her husband tense as well.

"Darling you're going to stab a hole in the ground, if you don't stop now," he told her.

They were late and Rose knew from experience that Cal didn't like it to wait for anybody. But that was not the only problem of course. The main one was that Cal had invited Jack for dinner.

Rose wondered why Jack had even accepted. His wife hadn't seemed wanting to go. Rose didn't even give one thought to the fact that Jack might've said yes, because of her and not because of Cal. Her relationship with Jack was over.

"I just wonder what's taking them so long," she answered her husband.

"Oh darling they'll come. They wouldn't miss an evening with such a lovely and nice man like Mr. Hockley."

Rose felt the instant urge to throw up, when Henry called Cal a nice man.

Just why did everything have to be so complicated?

Henry meanwhile asked himself, why she had even become friends with them. They surely had nothing in common with his wife's lifestyle. Sure they were nice people, but other than that Henry didn't see any point in meeting with them. When had met Jack yesterday, he had found him completely without any manners.

Henry surely would never allow his wife to have too contact with a man like Jack Dawson. He wasn't good for her. And he wasn't so sure, if he wanted his son to have contact with them. He could think of better people for Andy to spend time with, people from whom his son could actually learn something, people, who would later on help him with his carrier. Of course Henry never bothered himself to ask his son about his wishes. Andy would a lawyer or a doctor, no less. Surely not some restaurant owner and living like a drifter as his wife's new friends seemed to be.

Rose watched her husband carefully from the side. She hated him for how he had treated her Jack yesterday.

_Oh stop it Rose, he's not your Jack anymore. You've to forget him._

In many ways Henry was just like Cal with the only difference that he hadn't been violent against her. But he would also belittle people and treat him like his employees, making them feel like they were beneath his dignity. Rose actually hadn't really noticed this until yesterday, when Henry hadn't even shaken Jack's hand.

Jack.

Oh god Cal will be furious, when he sees him. Rose was sure that even after this long time that Cal would still hate him. Caledon Hockley never forgot anything nor did he ever forgive anything, Rose knew that quite well.

Why couldn't Jack just reject the invitation?

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by Helga, who greeted them.

"Sorry that we're late," she stated "…but we had to bring the children to Jack's and Gisela's neighbour."

"No problem," Rose simply stated although she knew that is was.

And there was even a bigger one coming up.

Jack hadn't even dared to shake her hand now and Rose wondered, if it was because he didn't like her anymore.

Why was Jack suddenly so reserved, when it came to her?

Rose couldn't know of course that Jack still had quite a lot of feelings for her and that he was just afraid that they would come up.

"Well then should be go inside?" Henry asked everyone after a while.

This was it, the moment of truth.

…

Cal was already furious. He didn't like to wait. His wife sat beside him, but Athenaise knew better than to say anything to him. She was happy that she would see Rose again; she had instantly come to be fond of her. Even though Cal too hadn't told her anything about his relationship with Rose something inside her told her that Rose completely understood this situation she was in now with being married to Cal.

Cal was watching the door meanwhile, wondering when they would come. Athenaise watched him carefully from the side. This evening surely wouldn't go ahead without any troubles that much she could tell even now without knowing, who her husband had actually invited to dinner.

"I would have thought that you could at least expect from people you're going to invite to an expensive place like this that they're punctual," Cal stated.

Athenaise knew that he didn't expect an answer.

Before Cal really had enough and was really losing his patience completely he saw Henry and Rose walk towards the counter. Behind them he could make out two more couples obviously Rose's new friends. Looking more closely at them Cal thought that he had seen one of them before. One of the two men seemed to be familiar to him, but from the side he couldn't make out everything.

He almost looked like…

But Cal quickly rejected that thought.

_That can't be. He's dead._

But he still gave the impression of being him.

Cal could see the man at the counter pointing at their table and knew that they would be there soon. He stood up to greet them, while Athenaise remained sitting. She didn't very well and would've wanted to stay at home but she knew better than to reject her husband's wishes.

Henry walked up to Cal with Rose on his hand.

Jack meanwhile didn't know, if he should laugh or remain calm, when Cal saw him. The situation that would undoubtedly follow would surely be interesting. Jack stood behind Henry. From watching Cal's attitude he could tell already that he hadn't changed at all.

While Jack found the whole situation strange, but at least a little bit funny, Rose was more nervous than ever. She was well aware of Cal's quick temper.

Maybe she should just run away?

But it was too late for that; Henry was already introducing them to Cal and Athenaise. She was still sitting at the table, when Cal turned his face to her and shot her an angry look. Athenaise immediately stood up.

"These are Mr. and Mrs. Dawson," Henry spoke up to Cal.

When Cal noticed Jack standing before him only a mere feet away he thought for a moment that he had lost his mind. So it really had been him. His first assumption hadn't been wrong.

_Dawson? That's good you almost look like a gentleman._

He hadn't changed at all.

But then Cal noted another thing. Henry had said Mrs. Dawson, so Jack was married and not to Rose, but to some other woman. This could be interesting.

Being charming as ever and trying of course to get to Rose, Cal played out the perfect gentleman as he gently took Gisela's hand and kissed the palm to it: "It's really a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dawson," Cal told her in most delightful voice he could come up with.

"Thank you Mr. Hockley," Gisela only answered.

She was stunned a little bit. While Cal moved over to Helga to greet her almost as friendly as he had done with her, Gisela turned her head to her husband. Jack seemed to be completely out of place.

After Cal had shaken Fabrizio's hand, he finally returned to Jack.

"Well Mr. Dawson I'm glad that you could come," Cal told him shaking his hand.

Cal knew better than to make a scene now. There were better for that.

But Cal surely hadn't forgotten anything. Jack Dawson wouldn't get away lightly.

Athenaise was happy, when the greeting were finally over and she was able to sit down again. Her body hurt now more than ever, but she didn't dare to show her pain.

Cal didn't like this.

Gisela had noticed the tension that seemed to exist between Jack and Cal.

"If you want we can go," she whispered to him, when Cal led them over to the table.

"No," Jack shook his head whispering back. "I want you stay."

"Sure."

When everyone was seated Cal promptly returned to what he could do best, speaking endlessly about himself and his work. The other expect for Henry were just as quickly bored.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: First many thanks you everything for their reviews! I apologize for saying that only now, but I had some important tests in the last time, hopefully it'll be getting better now (also with the updating).

And now to this chapter (others will follow on this subject): Fabrizio and Gisela are quarrelling over Südtirol/Alto Adige (South Tyrol in English). I've thought long what country I should make Jack's wife come from and finally decided for my home country (but don't worry she's surely not at all like me).

I just needed something that Fabrizio and Jack's wife could be differing on and so I thought that I add something of the ST/AA-conflict to my story.

For anyone to know: ST/AA was part of the Austrian monarchy since the 14th century. After the First World War despite the fact that 90 % of the people living there were speaking German, it was after all handed over to Italy. And of course in this time most Austrians weren't happy about this.

But with Fabrizio being Italian he would of course have a different opinion on that matter.

Most cities in this area have a German and an Italian name, so Fabrizio would use the Italian, while Gisela the German one.

…

Cal noticed Rose's envious stare over at Jack and Gisela, as Jack kissed his wife slightly on her cheek.

Cal was sitting between Helga and his own wife. Athenaise hadn't said anything the whole evening. Helga would've wanted to talk with her, but she didn't know what so ask her. But she would occasionally look over to her, Athenaise clearly wanted to be somewhere else.

Well who of them didn't?

Other than Cal and Henry no one was really happy about the situation.

They had surely heard enough now of Cal's boring stories about his business.

Jack couldn't help but remember the dinner in first class on the Titanic.

_Now they're going to sip brandy's and reassure each other that they're the masters of the universe._

He smiled slightly at the reminder.

Cal meanwhile thought about a way to make Rose angry. He knew that he just needed to be friendly to Gisela to hurt her.

This was really good. The gutter rat was married, but not to her. And Rose was seemingly still in love with him. Cal of course never cared about other people's feelings least not about those of his ex-fiancée.

Cal was so sure of himself, he couldn't know of course that he was about to drop a brick.

"Mrs. Dawson," Cal spoke up so suddenly that he completely startled Gisela.

She still wondered why he was so friendly to her.

"Yes," she looked at him.

What did he want from her?

Although Cal was nice to her Gisela didn't really like him, though she couldn't exactly tell why, but something told her that there was something strange and uneven about him. She had noticed how he had always eyed both Jack and her new friend Rose and how he seemingly been staring at her new friend. Gisela found this odd and even more so disrespectful considering that his wife sat beside him. Her thoughts were interrupted, when she noticed Cal speak up again.

"Well Mrs. Dawson, I and my wife," he began and Gisela immediately noted that he put himself before Athenaise when speaking of her, something that was very rude in her opinion. "We thought that a nice trip to Europe might be quite nice. You know we haven't had a holiday for so long."

Gisela looked at him stunned.

Why would he ask her of all persons about his holiday? He had only met her about two hours ago.

"That sounds great and how can I help you?" she still asked him politely.

Any other talk had stopped by now and everyone's eyes where now focused on them. Cal shot a quick glance at Rose trying to see her reaction. When she noticed his stare she immediately looked away. Cal had already noted what a beauty she still was.

"As you may know my wife is originally from France, so we thought about visiting her family there in…" he stopped unexpectedly "Oh how is it called?" he turned to Athenaise smiling his sickly sweet smile that Rose knew so well.

Gisela was shocked.

He didn't even know the hometown of his wife?

Jack however just thought that it was typically Hockley.

"It's called Montpellier," she simply answered leaning again back in her chair.

She wanted to go home now more than ever.

Helga shook her head. Unlike Gisela she knew the whole story of Cal and Rose, but she just as equally stunned as her that Athenaise put up with everything.

"Oh yes of course Montpellier," Cal repeated turning his attention back to Gisela. "Anyways we would her family there and afterwards visit some other countries as well."

"That sounds nice. But why would you ask me?" she told him.

"I hope you don't find me impolite, but I couldn't help but notice your accent and…well you obviously don't seem to be American from birth so I thought that you may know some interesting places in Europe. Let's say in Italy for example," he told her.

"So Italy and which cities did you think of visiting?" she wanted to know.

"I thought about Merano and Bolzano," he said to her.

When she heard that her eyes were immediately dark.

"You mean Meran and Bozen," she told him angrily.

Jack had to laugh slightly at Cal's mistake. Of course he couldn't know, but it was still funny seeing Hockley in this situation.

Cal didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What are you referring to Mrs. Dawson?" he asked her confused.

Cal was a business man, true also interested in politics, but he knew nothing of the real situation in Europe or anywhere else. Unlike Jack and Fabrizio Cal hadn't fought in the war, as his father's business was considered a military-related facility and Nathan had managed to pull him out simply by offering the army canons for free.

Helga sucked under her breath. Could it be that this evening became even more awful than it already was?

"I mean what I said and for your information the so called Italian cities you're talking about in reality belong to Austria. It wasn't right to draw them away from us," she said to him.

Cal was really taken aback now.

"Mrs. Dawson, I'm sorry…I didn't know that…I…," he stammered.

Rose was smiling now too turning her face down so that her husband wouldn't notice. Henry was just as confused as Cal. Rose would've never thought that anyone could make Cal speechless.

"Mr. Hockley is right Gisela. These cities belong to Italy now," Fabrizio spoke up earning a cold stare from Gisela and an unnerved one from Jack.

Jack really didn't want to discuss this now.

Helga tweaked her husband in the side.

"Was this really essential?" she whispered into his ear, but Fabrizio didn't even react.

"Gisela and I have a slightly different opinion about this matter Mr. Hockley," Fabrizio told him.

Cal was still too stunned to answer anything.

Jack remembered the dinner on the Titanic again, when Cal had spoken of his and Rose's different opinion about pictures. He wondered if he should say something now.

Looking at his wife, he could tell that she was still angry. Of course Cal couldn't have known and Jack would've felt sorry for any other one, but not for Caledon Hockley.

Jack simply led a hand on hers, letting her know that he supported her.

Gisela looked at him happy that he seemed to understand her.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Helga silently suggested.

She didn't like the tense situation at all.

"So you're from Austria, Mrs. Dawson?" Cal spoke up again, finally having found his speech.

"Yes, I'm," she simply told him.

Rose had to agree with Helga. The evening was already hard enough. They didn't need another quarrel.

Cal watched Jack again, trying to make out his opinion. He had of course noted that Jack and Fabrizio seemed to be best friends and wondered on which side Jack was on that matter.

Maybe he should just ask him?

Athenaise stifled in her chair. At least her headache was gone by now. She had noticed the dispute going on, but didn't really care.

"I'm not feeling well," she stated unexpectedly for everyone. "I think I'm going outside to gain some fresh air."

Rose had noted her face turning all white.

Maybe she was pregnant?

Athenaise stood up to go outside.

As Cal didn't make any signs of following his wife, Jack couldn't help, but to remember him of his duty.

"Don't you want to accompany your wife?" Jack asked him earning an icily stare from Cal.

_How dare this little gutter rat told me what to do._

Cal was furious, but he noted the stares of the others sitting around on him.

"I…," he began, but Athenaise quickly stopped him.

"Oh I won't need anyone, just stay here with your friends, darling," she said to Cal. She knew better then to object his wishes. She understood that he wouldn't want to go outside with her.

Helga and Gisela were stunned. Jack didn't wonder at all however.

It was just typically Hockley again.

As Cal obviously didn't want to come with her, Helga decided that she would.

"I'm coming with you," she told her startling Athenaise and stood up.

"No, please there's no need to bother you," she spoke up.

"You're not bothering me," Helga firmly told her.

Jack meanwhile was kissing Gisela on her lips, as Rose quickly looked away again. Hopefully Jack hadn't noticed her stares.

But Cal had. He laughed under his breath. So she still had feelings for him. Cal wondered, if Jack had ever told his wife about his love affair with Rose. Probably not otherwise Gisela wouldn't have been so friendly towards Rose.

Helga moved back over to Fabrizio.

"Would you come with us?" she asked him though Fabrizio knew that it wasn't a question now. She wanted to end a certain discussion.

"Of course," he said standing up as well.

Taking Athenaise in the middle of them they went outside with her.

Jack and Gisela were still kissing and smiling at each other.

"I love you," Jack told her touching her cheek.

"I love you too," she mouthed back.

Rose meanwhile was more jealous than ever. If only they hadn't come back here to New York life would be a little bit less complicated.

Cal laughed again, yes that was funny.

"Do you want to dance?" Jack asked his wife.

But Gisela wasn't really interested.

"How nice of you to ask," she answered giving him another kiss.

Rose felt her heart break once more as she saw them together.

"I'd love to she told him."

Jack took her hand and led her on the dance floor.

Cal watched Rose carefully. He could tell that he was more than hurt now.

Henry stood up as well excusing himself that he wanted to smoke a cigar, which was forbidden in this room leaving Cal and Rose alone.

"I hope you'll be alright alone here, darling?" he asked her. It was however more a statement than a question.

Rose just nodded smiling a fake smile up at him, she really didn't care at all about what he did now. She realized that her mind was just on Jack again.

"I'm sure Mr. Hockley is going to watch you," he added.

Of course he would and Henry should've been a little bit more concerned about just how carefully he would.

"Of course Mr. Calvert," Cal told him. "You've no need to worry about her."

Once Henry was out of eavesdropping Cal instantly took the chance to move over to Rose.

She was still watching Jack and Gisela dancing happily together.

"Now how does it feel sweet pea to be the second best suddenly?" Cal told her in his evil voice again trying to hurt her even more.

Rose looked at him. She knew what he was referring to, but had no idea what she should answer.

After all wasn't the situation between Jack, Gisela and her completely different from the one of Jack, Cal and her?


	11. Chapter 11

Cal was awaiting an answer, while Rose was looking on the ground.

"What sweet pea? Have you lost your speech?" Cal demanded to know.

He couldn't help, but to gloat with happiness over her obvious distress. Now Rose would know for herself what it felt like being the odd one out. Of course the time when Cal would've wanted to marry her was over. He didn't care about that one anymore. If he wanted to he could always still have her. Marriage wasn't needed for that.

He smiled to himself.

"I…Cal…please," Rose choked out barely audible.

Cal looked at her again. He wondered now, how she had ended up with this stupid jerk Henry. He surely wasn't a match for Rose. It was strange, but he had to admit to himself that even Jack Dawson was better in that.

"What are you saying I can't hear you?" he asked back though quite very well how hard this was for her. "You can't lie to me, you know it sweet pea. Your eyes are always showing me the truth."

Cal watched her closely.

"You still love him don't you sweet pea?" he added making Rose gasped in surprise.

She hadn't awaited such a question at all least not from Cal. She didn't answer him right away, but simply stared at him, not knowing what to do now. Why did Henry always have to leave her alone?

"I'm not your sweet pea anymore," she simply stated turning her gaze over to the door.

_She's thinking that she can just shut me out._

_Well let's see about that one._

Cal wasn't about to give up so easily. Rose had angered him enough on Titanic; it was time that she finally understood some things. And he would be the one to make her understand them.

"I know you better than anyone else sweet pea," he called out seemingly having just _ignored_ her remark. "I believe even better than he does."

Rose knew of course whom he meant.

As Rose was still looking away from him Cal placed his right hand under her jaw to turn her head around. Rose was angrily staring at him.

"Oh come on Rose. Don't be so cold. We both know that I'm right about him. You can't forget him. I know that sweet pea. I mean aren't I the one who had to suffer under him?" Cal told her half stating it, half asking, though it was more a theoretical question.

Rose thought that she hadn't heard right. Cal suffering under Jack…? The problem with this was of course that Cal really believed in such stupid things.

"I don't have anything to say to you Mr. Hockley," she firmly answered.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Rose returned back to watching Jack and Gisela. They were happily looking at each other seemingly being very much in love. But hadn't Jack shown to her that he still had feelings for…

No, he only loved her now, only his wife and his daughters. Rose was now left out. Oh it hurt; it really hurt seeing her Jack with another woman.

Cal meanwhile eyed Rose from the side.

"Don't you think that they'll make a great pair, Rose? You know I never thought that I would say that, but I really feel happy for Dawson. I mean his wife is great isn't she? She's beautiful. I'm almost envious of him," he laughed again.

Rose simply stared at him wishing that she could be somewhere else. Cal had always known quite well how to make her feel bad. But the truth was he was completely right. He didn't ask her any further on this one, he must've sensed the answer from the look in her eyes.

But the main problem remained of course. Rose was very still really much in love with Jack.

"Jack is married now. I won't interfere," she stated hoping that he would leave her alone now.

But Cal wasn't done with her yet.

"Oh Rose please don't tell me that you've suddenly moral standards? I mean that we were engaged didn't stop you as well from starting your childish affair with Dawson," he told her.

Rose again didn't answer to that one. She simply started to look at Jack and Gisela again.

Cal two eyed them carefully, commentating on them.

"You know sweet pea, I think you understand now, how it feels to be left out. When you had your little fling with him on the ship making a fool out of me, you actually didn't think that it would one day get back on you. Isn't that right?" he wanted to know, but Rose didn't answer him.

Cal hadn't expected her to do so anyway. He knew that he had gotten the point right even without her answering his question. Yes this evening was surely getting better and better.

Well at least for Cal as he watched Rose's anxious face, while she was still looking over at them dancing, wondering all the time why she was even doing this to herself.

….

Jack couldn't help, but to think of Rose once more as he danced with Gisela. It was clear to him that something wasn't quite right between her and her so called husband. Jack didn't like Henry at all, though he wouldn't admit to himself that he was jealous of him. No he was simply stupid and an idiot. Yes, a stupid idiot. But Rose had done her best to keep her promise. Or she did at least believe that she had though she could've done better.

Jack had noticed now sad she had been, when she told him about quitting at the theatre. He knew that acting had always been her love and dream. He remembered now exited she had been telling him that on the ship.

_I only got minor engagements and so I thought it better to quit._

Jack wondered, if this had this had been the only reason. Probably not Rose wasn't the type of person to just throw away everything simply because there were some difficulties coming up. But what else should be the reason for it?

Had it something to do with her husband?

"Jack, are you dreaming? What are you thinking about?" Gisela asked him disturbing Jack in his feelings.

Jack smiled at her giving her quick kiss on her lips. But Gisela wasn't about to give up.

"Jack, please tell me what's bothering you. I'm your wife. Don't shut me out," she told him looking up at him.

His eyes showed her that he seemed to be totally confused. When Jack didn't answer anything for quite some time, Gisela decided to just bet on it.

"You know Jack I've noticed his looks on you as well," she started earning an even more confused look from him.

"Mr. Hockley, Jack, he doesn't seem you like you very much. I saw how he was always staring over at you."

Jack didn't know what to say. She was right of course, but he couldn't give her good reason for Cal not being fond of him without telling her the truth. He knew that he should tell her, but in a way he still felt that he should simply let Rose go.

"If you think so," he only answered.

"Jack didn't you notice it too? Come on tell me you don't like him as well?"

"Well I…"

"You can tell me. You know I won't be mad. In fact I also don't like him very much. He's a jerk," Gisela said to him.

"You didn't like it, when he kissed your hand my love?" he asked already knowing what her answer would be.

"Are you kidding me Jack? Of course not, Caledon Hockley is too much of an apple-polisher."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Gisela had gotten it completely right with him.

"You know in German we say Schaumschläger to persons like him, when we're referring to people you're always telling how great they are. But not long after you're realizing that there's nothing behind there great plans and ideas…"

"Oh you mean a boaster. Yes he surely is one."

Both laughed as Jack began to draw her closer and kiss her on her forehead once more.

"He was quite unnerving with all his talk about business wasn't he?" Jack asked her still laughing.

"Totally unnerving," she told him smiling back at him.

There were laughing again, once they stopped Gisela looked seriously at him again.

"Is something wrong?" Jack wanted to know.

"I just feel sorry for Rose. She doesn't seem to be very happy with her husband, which as I might add is not really a wonder as he seems to be just as upsetting as Mr. Hockley. It must be hard for her to watch you and me so happy together," Gisela said to him.

"That may be right, but what should be do?"

"Oh Jack come on, you're normally so good on making people feel better. I'm sure you could cheer her up."

Jack didn't think that this would be a good idea. But his wife was practically dragging him into Rose's arms.

_But that's only because she doesn't know anything._

"Gisela, please don't get me wrong, but I don't think that it is my task to make her happy. I would prefer to stay out of this," he told her hoping that she would understand.

Gisela simply nodded.

"Of course, everything you want," she stated.

The danced had stopped by now and they returned back to the table finding on Rose and Cal now sitting there. Rose was seemingly in much distress, making Gisela wonder what had happen to her.

Jack didn't need to ask himself. He knew Caledon Hockley well enough.

"Hey Rose what happened to you?" Gisela asked moving over to her and putting a supportive hand on her.

Rose looked up at her. She did her best so that the tears wouldn't come up. She wouldn't have known what to tell Gisela. Why did she have to be so nice to her? It would've surely been easier, if Jack would've had a mean and spiteful wife.

"Nothing," Rose simply stated hoping that she would be left alone.

Cal eyed the two women carefully.

Gisela turned over to Jack.

"Jack, please I know what I said before, but…come on dance with her just once…do it for me," she begged.

Cal smiled under his breath. She had seemingly no idea.

Jack didn't seem to be very happy about his wife's wish.

"Jack, just one dance…"

Rose looked up at her.

Why was she doing this to her?

Of course she was only trying to nice, but she just hurt her even more.

"If you insist," Jack finally got out.

"Yes I do. But remember Jack you're my husband, I love you," she told him.

"I love you to," he answered.

They shared a kiss, while Cal watched Rose's reaction.

Of course it was a distraught stare.

"Mrs. Calvert, would you care to dance with me?" Jack politely asked her handing out his hand for her. Rose shyly took it, feeling the electricity shot through her whole body again. In a way she glad now that Henry had left.

"Of course," she answered standing up and letting herself being lead on the dance floor.

Gisela sat down beside Cal and watched them dancing.

Not long and Rose really was laughing happily again. But Gisela didn't seem to be worried at all. Well of course she wasn't. But Cal decided to change that.

"Do you think that this was a good idea, Mrs. Dawson?" he asked her.

"Mr. Hockley," she turned her head to face him. "If you're referring to Jack and her dancing, yes I think it is. She needs someone to cheer her up."

So cheer her up? Cal would've called Jack Dawson's services otherwise.

"But aren't you afraid that well…how should I put it…?"

"You mean that he'll cheat on me? You may not know what it is like you be in love Mr. Hockley as you and your wife don't seem to be very fond of each other. But Jack and I share a special kind of love and I trust him completely."

She returned back to watching them dancing.

Cal didn't know if he show laugh or cry at her words special love. Rose would've said just the same thing.

"Really Mrs. Dawson? You know that's great for you and I would be happy for you, if it really was that way. But I've to tell you something about your husband."

"I don't care what you want to tell me Mr. Hockley. I already noticed that you don't like him very much," she told him furiously looking at him.

With that she was surely right.

He didn't give a dam about her wishes of course. He would tell her now.

Gisela had returned back to watching them.

"Don't you find it strange that they're already seemingly best friends? I mean, when did you introduce them to each other? Yesterday? Isn't that right and today they're the best friends?"

"And? Mr. Hockley please just tell me what you seemingly can't keep for yourself. You're annoying me," she said to him still watching Jack and Rose.

Cal couldn't wait to tell her everything.

"Your so called husband isn't at faultless as it may seem to you. And Rose well…how do I put it? We had been engaged, it was long ago of course, we were traveling back on a ship, and you know the Titanic…"

"The Titanic, I've heard about it in school," she gasped.

"Sure, but that's not what I wanted to talk with you about. Well me and Rose were engaged, but she didn't think too much of faithfulness. She was cheating on me."

Gisela was still looking at Jack.

"She was cheating on me with your husband," he added.

"What?" she stared at him completely perplexed now "You're lying!" she almost shouted.

"Am I? Well why don't you just asked your husband?"

Gisela was unsure now. which was immediately noticed by Cal.

Cal laughed under his breath, while Gisela now more worried than happy returned to watching Jack and Rose again. He knew very well that her attitude towards Rose would never be the same now.


	12. Chapter 12

Gisela hadn't been able to talk to Jack. What Cal had told her had been a complete shock to her. She didn't want to believe it, but it seemed to be true. The next day was a Monday again, which meant that she had to bring the children to the kindergarten and afterwards go to work. She feared seeing Rose again.

"Are you finished now?" she asked her daughters.

"Yes Mama…" little Cora got out.

Both were wearing nice little dressed.

Jack was meanwhile getting on his coat. His work at a little museum was just on the way of the school and normally they would go together, bringing the children to the kindergarten before. But Jack sensed that something wasn't right here. Gisela seemed to be quite distraught over something.

"Here put on your coat," she told Cora, who immediately obeyed.

Even with being only five she also could tell that her mother had some important things on her mind. Gisela than helped the little Zita into hers.

"So now you're really finished," she told Zita hugging her and giving her kiss on her head.

Afterwards she did likewise with Cora and completely dressing herself.

It was still warm outside so just a light coat would be alright.

_She was cheating on me with your husband._

That couldn't be.

Another distressed looked appeared on her face, which was instantly noticed by Jack. He came over to her and gently took her hands in his.

"Hey are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you," he spoke up.

Jack of course had no idea what this was all about. He had wowed to himself that he would tell. He had absolutely no idea that Cal had already done that for him. Of course Jack should've known better. He should've been more careful about Caledon Hockley.

"Nothing really don't worry. Well we need to bring the children into kindergarten," she simply told him ignoring his question.

She knew that she would have to tell him that she knew everything.

Just why didn't he tell her the truth? Did he think that she would be mad?

Gisela had never expected him to have been living like a monk before they had been meeting. What bothered her was not that he had an affair with a woman, but that he wasn't honest to her.

But well what did she know? Mr. Hockley didn't like him, so maybe it wasn't even true.

"If you say so my dear," Jack said to her.

Something told him however that nothing was right and hopefully Gisela would get out with it soon.

…

Once they had brought their daughters into kindergarten giving them a kiss again and wishing them a nice day they were quietly walking beside each other. It was still some time until their work would start.

Jack looked over at his wife wondering what was on her mind. He knew that she was thinking about something and he really wished that he knew what it was. Taking her hand in his he decided to give it a try and asked her once more.

"Alright now Gisela, tell me what you've got on your mind. I know it when something is bothering you," he said to her.

Gisela looked on the ground not knowing what to say.

Of course Jack was just trying to be nice?

Maybe she should just leave it alone? After all Jack hadn't done anything with Rose? And even if they did have an affair it had been obviously long ago. So why dwell on it now.

"Is it about Fabrizio again? Oh Gisela you know that he doesn't mean it…he's just…," he began watching her carefully again. "But you can also be quite…well unnerving on that…" he smiled a little bit and then started to laugh slightly.

If only it would be only that one.

They had stopped walking by now.

"Come on, you know I've never understood this quarrel between you, but it isn't his fault just like it isn't yours…"

Of course it wasn't Fabrizio's fault. Gisela signed. Just where should she start to tell him?

She turned her head to face Jack, who still looked worried at her.

"No, it's not this…," she started.

Her face was now completely confused, showing something like fear…uneasiness? Now why would she be uneasy suddenly wondered Jack.

"What then? Come on tell me," he asked her gently once more touching her hand with his cheek.

The image of him and Rose dancing and happily laughing flashed up before her mind. She closed her eyes trying to shut it out. Why did she even go there?

Jack wanted to go, because…

Suddenly she knew it, he still loved her, and he wanted to go, because of her. That was it yes. That was his reason for insisting that they go. Everything made sense now also Mr. Hockley staring over at them the whole time and Rose's look.

_She must've been jealous, when we were dancing._

"Gisela oh my god what's wrong with you?" he heard Jack's voice asking her concernedly as she felt the tears dwelling up.

Of course he still loved her, that's why he went there.

"Come on out with it," he said to her as he wiped her tears away.

Gisela's eyes shot open again as she looked at him her face tearstained now.

"Mr. Hockley told me something yesterday about you and…" she shyly started looking at the ground not at him. She couldn't face him know.

"Did he offend you with something?" Jack wanted to know.

How dare this low life Caledon Hockley would say something insulting to his wife.

"You know if he did, I surely know how to put him into place again," he added smiling at her protectively.

"No…it's not that…"

Jack stared at her how really wondering what this was all about. Nothing could've prepared him however of what he was about to hear.

"He told me that he and Rose had been engaged and that you…that you and her had an affair during this," she finally managed to get out.

Jack was completely shocked.

Of course he could've known that Cal would eventually tell her.

"Oh my god Gisela…"

"Please tell me that this isn't true Jack."

Now Jack looked down the floor, having suddenly run out of words himself.

"Jack…?" Gisela asked again.

His head shot up again and his turned his body away from her looking into the other direction. Just why did life have to be so complicated?

_Why didn't I tell her myself?_

"My god Jack…it's true…right? Mr. Hockley he did tell me the truth."

Jack turned to face her again.

"I wanted to tell you everything…my god…I just didn't know how…"

"But it is true?"

"Yes it is, but it was so long ago…I…I haven't seen her since then…I didn't even know that she was still alive…," he stammered on.

Gisela shook her head closing her eyes again.

Jack meanwhile watched her trying to make out her thoughts.

"Does she still mean something to you? I mean more…is she still more to you than just a friend?" she wanted to know.

"Rose and I…I already told you it was long ago…," he told her hoping that she would leave it.

"That doesn't answer my question. I saw you dancing together and…"

"We were dancing, because you insisted that we do. I didn't want to dance with her," Jack spoke up to her his voice growing a little bit higher.

"But why did you never tell me Jack? Didn't you think that I would understand? I never expected living like a monk before meeting me Jack…you could've told me."

Jack that she was more hurt about him not telling her than about him having a flirt with Rose once.

"I'm sorry. You're right I should've told you," he began touching her cheek again as she moved her head closer to his head.

"And what about her?"

"You mean my feeling for her?"

She nodded.

"As I said that was long ago. I'm married to you now and we have two wonderful daughter. I surely won't give this up," he told her trying to convince her.

He then moved his lips on hers and kissed her.

Afterwards he looked at her with loving eyes.

"The thing with Rose is over I promise…I only feel committed to you and our daughters. I love you," he added.

Gisela led her head on this shoulders letting Jack move his hand behind her back as they started to walk on. She really wanted to believe him, but she was still unsure. What Rose would say to this one?


	13. Chapter 13

Helga, Rose and Gisela were eating in the Mensa during the break. They were talking about their plan to go to the theatre with one of their classes. Helga was happy that the evening yesterday had finally come to an end. Fabrizio and she had talked about Jack and Rose all night. Helga too wondered about their feelings for each other.

Fabrizio had told her that he still thought Jack to be in love with her. Helga had said to him that he should just leave them alone as they had to decide for themselves. She knew that her husband wanted Jack to be together with Rose. He believed that they were made for each other. Helga couldn't really oppose to this.

"But whatever they do, it's their problem. So please don't interfere," she had told him.

Fabrizio had just nodded, knowing that she was right. Whatever happened between the three of them wasn't anything of his concern. He knew that very well, but he of course couldn't help but still be worried. Jack was his best friend and he just wanted him to be happy.

Helga had noticed Rose's stares on Jack and Gisela yesterday to of course. It was very much obvious to her that she loved him even now after all these years.

Now that's not really a wonder concerning what a jerk her husband seems to be.

Like Gisela, Helga also didn't think very much of Henry. Fabrizio had told her yesterday that they didn't fit together at all. And Helga had had to admit that he got it completely right.

She wondered why Rose had married him anyway. Henry had so much in common with Caledon Hockley at least concerning his attitude towards people he considered beneath him like for example Jack and her own husband, that in a way it was really scaring her.

_But well what do I know? Maybe she really loves him?_

But then again would she have looked at Jack like she did? It was clear to Helga that Rose hadn't looked very happy yesterday, surely not like a wife, who's in love with her husband.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rose's voice.

"And what did you think of watching?" she wanted to know.

Gisela hadn't told her yet that she knew everything, she just eyed. Something told her that Rose had more feelings for Jack than she would even admit to herself.

"What do they play now?"

Gisela however couldn't concentrate. Her mind was clearly somewhere else. What if Jack did have these feelings for her as well? He had told her that their affair was over, but was it really?

Why hadn't he told her before? She asked herself for a thousandth time. Was it because Rose had meant so little to him like Gisela hoped it was? Or was just the other way around that as she feared, he still loved her.

"Is everything alright with you?" she heard Helga's voice.

Helga was waving with her hand before her eyes.

"Gisela? Are you dreaming?" she wanted to know.

Having been out with Fabrizio and Cal's wife Athenaise she couldn't know what had happened later on.

"What? Oh no…I mean," she stammered snapping out of her daydream.

She was aware of the fact that Rose and Helga had been discussing the plays that they could watch in the theatre about which one would be appropriate for the children.

"I'm sorry, I was somewhere else with my mind."

Helga and she had asked Rose, if she wanted to accompany them with her class, before…well before Cal had told her what had happened between her and Jack. Gisela wished somehow that she could take it back now. But she didn't want her to think that she was uneasy around her. Jack loved her there really was no reason for being unsure.

"That was very much obvious," she heard Helga's voice again. "Well what play do you think we should go to see, the choice is between _Les Miserables_ or maybe _Hamlet_ or maybe _Romeo and Juliet_."

Gisela in fact didn't care at all.

"Well what do you think?" Helga wanted to know again, when Gisela didn't answer her right away. Something she surely bothering her Helga thought somehow worried now about her friend.

"I don't mind what we're going to see. You can decide," she simply got out startling Rose and Helga as she stood up. She simply couldn't bear to be near Rose. She knew that she should tell her that she was aware of hers and Jack's affair, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Is everything alright with you? You seem to be deeply thinking about something," Helga told her.

Gisela knew quite well that Cal hadn't told her out of pity. He wasn't the type of man to feel pity for anyone.

_He wanted be to feel uncomfortable around Rose and to lose trust in my own husband._

And in a way he had succeeded with this. What if it really was more than just an affair? Looking over at Rose now and remembering her stares at Jack yesterday at dinner, them laughing together, she could tell that at least for her Jack had been more than a childish love affair.

'_I didn't want to dance with her.'_

Gisela shook her head slightly. Of course he hadn't wanted. She had pushed him into it. So maybe it was her fault as well?

"Don't worry, I'm just…I still have so much other work to do," she choked out trying to sound convincing, but Helga wasn't so sure about it. She could that there was more to this story.

"Do you know what is suddenly wrong with her?" Rose wanted to know from Helga once Gisela had left.

"I've no idea, Rose," she told her.

Helga was starting to really get worried now.

"But she'll tell us, if she wants. Come on now let's start talking about our plans again," she added.

She couldn't help however to still be nervous.


	14. Chapter 14

While Rose started her new work at school, Henry was making the plans for Cal's newest building, which would stand somewhere in Pittsburgh, the town where Cal's firm was actually located. Henry couldn't believe his luck that he had found work at one of the most important companies of the field in was working in.

And moreover his new boss also was very nice as a person. After all he couldn't think of any other man, who would invite his new employee and even more so the friends of his employee wife, whom he didn't even know to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

Henry for sure was the only one to have enjoyed the evening. He hadn't even noticed that the other's including his wife had just been bored. Henry actually had never given much thought to what his wife was interested in.

That didn't mean of course that he didn't love. He did. He loved her and their son, but he was the man of his house and he expected them to do what he told them. When he had met Rose at this reception she had seemingly been glowing with happiness telling him about her newest engagement she had taken up at the theatre.

He had understood this and had immediately trying to make her see that she could very well end up on the streets as a prostitute, if she kept this good-for-nothing work up.

Rose had seemed to be hurt at least her face went dark and her eyes fell. But Henry hadn't meant it mean. He had just wanted to help. He had only intended the best. They had married just about two months later. Henry had always wanted to have a child, a son as its best, but for a whole year she hadn't been able to get pregnant. As she had never told him about her endorsement on Titanic, the cold she had to suffer, he couldn't have known the real reason. So his instant first thought had been that she wasn't able to conceive at all. Henry had signed preparing himself for that fact that his name would be lost and he wouldn't have an heir to carry it on.

Rose had sensed of course that he wanted a son and as it normally was, when a woman was pressed into getting pregnant, it had taken her even longer. When she had really finally been pregnant, Henry had been overjoyed. He had told everyone how proud he was of his wife that she was giving him a son. The subject that it could very well be a daughter hadn't even come up once. Henry had simply refused to even think of it and Rose had prayed that it really would be son. First because she didn't think that Henry would forgive, if it was a daughter and second, because it would mean that she would've to endure another pregnancy, which of course meant that she would've to sleep with Henry once more.

Henry didn't know anything of this of course.

His hand moved over his sheet of paper as he was looking through the plans of the steel construction. He needed to see to it that everything was built correctly. Hockley Steel Construction didn't need bad press.

Henry didn't like his wife's newest friends at all. At least his old friend wouldn't know that he had actually allowed her to start working as well.

_They'll think that I can't provide for her and my child._

Henry wasn't like Jack and Fabrizio at all. Letting his wife take up a job meant to him that he wasn't considered a real man. He wasn't very pleased that Rose obviously wanted for Andy to become friends with this Fabrizio's son, with his somehow stupid exotic name that Henry had already forgotten. That is was just the Italian version of the very well-known name Joseph, Henry didn't know of course and didn't care to do.

Henry vowed that he would make a man out of Andy. He wasn't happy at all with his son's whole attitude. The boy was too dreamy. Henry wanted him to be more like normal boys to get into fights with them and things like that. But Andy was just always calm and reserved. Andy himself felt more fear than love for his father. Henry was a strict father always comparing his son with other boys his age and not surprisingly at all Andy would always lose out.

Whatever he did nothing seemed to be good enough for his father. Henry never showed any affection towards his son. And so the shy and kept back Andy just drove further into himself only turning occasionally to his mother.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose and the others had decided to spend a day in the park. Henry wasn't very thrilled about it, but he still insisted that he'll come with them. He intended to watch over his wife and son, so that they wouldn't do anything to embarrass him. That one Henry surely didn't need. Gisela and Helga had packed up a picnic basket and were laying out a sheet on the grass.

Henry looked at both disgustedly as they moved around on the grass.

Despite being already September the sun was still shining and it was the perfect day for such a excursion. At first Rose hadn't been very happy about the suggestion. She had already sensed that Henry liked neither Jack nor anyone else of her new friends.

Gisela on the other hand still wasn't completely convinced that Jack's feelings for Rose were really gone and was seeing the perfect way to watch them.

Jack expected her to do so of course. He just wished now that he would've told her and not Cal. But it was too late now for that. He wondered however if Gisela had told Rose that she knew everything. In short Jack too wasn't very much looking forward to this visit in the park. Now with Gisela knowing everything it would be even harder still for him to communicate with Rose normally. After his talk with Gisela, Jack had visited Fabrizio in his restaurant during his break and had told him what had happened. Jack knew that Fabrizio still thought that Jack and Rose belonged together. But he also knew that only Jack could decide that and so had simply told his friend that he should think about everything carefully. Jack had just nodded.

Helga and Gisela had led out the food almost completely now, when Rose approached them to help them as well. She was well aware that her husband wouldn't like it, but she didn't care.

"Can I help?" she asked them.

"Sure," Helga asked her.

Together they finished unpacking.

When Rose got up again, Henry noticed that her dress was dirty from the grass and could only shake his head. Just what a waste of money this was. Rose noted his stares but didn't care at all. She had come here to enjoy this day and she would. Her husband surely wouldn't destroy this day from her. But she still got up and walked over to stand beside her husband.

"Isn't this a great day today? I didn't think that it would start to get so warm again," she said to him not knowing what else she should talk about with him.

She knew that he didn't want to be here.

Henry didn't answer here, but watched the other sat down in the grass. Everyone expect him and Rose and his son, whom he had forbidden to it, had dressed in clothes, where they knew that it wouldn't matter if they got dirty.

"Don't you want to sit down as well?" Gisela asked them, when they made no intention to join them.

Rose let go of her husband's hand, feeling his stares in her back again and went over to them sitting down beside Helga. She knew better than to take the free place besides Jack.

The children were happily enjoying the day. Gisela had taken little Zita into her arms so that she wouldn't run away. Her daughter was quite adventuress.

They began talking with each other, while Henry and Andy still hadn't sat down. The look on Andy's face told everyone though that he would rather be sitting there with them, than standing beside his strict father. Jack felt sorry for him. He wouldn't want a father like Henry and was glad that his had been completely different.

Rose turned her head away as she Jack began to kiss Gisela again. Cal had been right. It really hurt seeing them like this.

Fabrizio looked over at the seemingly sad Andy. He was clearly totally different from his own son, who sat beside his wife.

"Why don't you ask him, if he likes to play a little game of soccer with us?" Helga whispered to her son.

Giuseppe at first wasn't very happy about it. He could think of better person to play with than the depressed looking Andy, who by the way didn't seem very sportive at all. Reluctantly he stood up and went over to Andy.

"Hey Andy is your name right?"

"Yes," he simply answered.

"Well I'm Giuseppe. Wouldn't you like to play with me?" he asked him.

Instead of answering him Andy looked up at his father searching his eyes for his approval. Feeling everyone's eyes on him Henry knew better than to say anything against it.

"Just go on son," he told him.

Giuseppe immediately took the chance to take Andy's hand before his father would change his mind. Together with his elder sister, his father, mother and Gisela they engaged themselves in a soccer game. Giuseppe signed more than once, regretting that he had followed his mother's wishes. Andy was not only bad, he was miserable, even his sister was better than him.

Andy tried his best, but his simply wasn't interested in this kind of games.

Jack meanwhile had sat down on a stump taking out his art supplies he always took with him and start drawing watching his two daughters in between. But he didn't get much of a chance as both Cora and Zita soon came up to him, clearly being bored. Cora had wanted to play with the others, but Giuseppe, who was clearly the leader, when he came to soccer, had rejected it by telling her that she was too young. Cora had looked angry at him, but Gisela had told her daughter that he was maybe right.

Jack quickly let go of the drawings putting them into his map again, so they wouldn't fly away and tended to his daughters instead.

He happily began to play with them on the ground.

Henry smirked at Jack, when he saw him playing with his daughters. In his opinion real men shouldn't scoop down to this level. Playing with children was a women's task. Jack didn't care however. He loved his daughters more than anything else in the world.

"See Papa what I can do," little Cora called out to him making a somersault.

Afterwards she came up to him.

"That was wonderful honey," Jack told hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rose meanwhile had stood up again and moved over to her husband. She would've wanted to join the others in their game, but knew better than that. Henry would surely scold her for it. He didn't consider it lady like. Rose watched Henry eying Jack playing with Cora and Zita. His eyes were full of contempt.

Jack had stood up as well scoop up Zita with one hand and holding Cora on the other.

Throughout the shouts of the others playing were heard. Zita moved around in his arms and Jack decided to sit her down again. The two girls quickly took this chance to run over to the others.

Henry went over to Jack and stood beside him now. He really felt pity for him. Surely it was the men's task to look after little children. Henry of course didn't understand that his children were no burden at all for Jack.

"I think you ought to discipline your wife more, Mr. Dawson. I mean it's surely not your job to watch your children. Your wife should do that," he told him laughing up.

Jack was shocked and turned his head over to face him.

He had shuddered at bit, when Henry had used the word _discipline_, hopefully that didn't mean that Henry treated Rose like Cal had done.

Rose had followed Henry and stood now beside them. She had heard his words as well and was shocked.

What must Jack think of her now?

She wanted nothing more than to tell him that this wasn't her opinion at all and that she wished that Henry would be a little bit more of a loving father, but she knew very well that the time wasn't right. She just shot Jack a look, hoping that he would still understand.

Jack looked at Henry with distaste.

"Mr. Calvert I think that you should leave it to me how I treat my wife and my children," Jack angrily answered him.

Before Henry could react Jack decided to end this discussion and join the other in their game.

Rose looked up at Henry. She knew better than to say anything though.

"Everything alright with you darling?" he asked her.

Rose just smiled a fake smile.

"Of course darling."

She wasn't truthful to him now and she expected him to know that, but he obviously didn't care.

When the game finally ended Andy went over to his father again. He had at least shot a goal and expected his father to be proud of him at least. But the problem was that even the girl Birgitta had shot three more. So Henry found nothing to be proud of.

"Have you seen father me shooting a goal?" he asked him his eyes lighting up.

"I don't think that one goal is this great son. Even this girl here," he pointed at Birgitta "had gotten more."

Andy's face fell, while Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Here was this seemingly sad and depressed child trying to gain his father's love and he just rejected him.

"But well maybe you'll get better," Henry added clapping his son on his shoulder.

Rose looked to the ground being ashamed.

"I think we ought to go now, darling," she heard Henry's voice startling her a little bit.

He didn't even give her the chance to said good bye properly to the others.

So she just waved good bye to everyone, while Henry dragged her and Andy away.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This chapter is M at least the first part.

As Rose awoke she felt her husband kissing her on her cheek. Her whole body was tense. She had loved him once, maybe not as much as Jack, but anyway. Now she wondered how she had ever ended up with him. She remembered his words at Jack.

"Good morning, darling," she heard his voice.

Henry didn't seem to notice her tense body or didn't care to do so. He would've wanted to spend the whole day in bed with her, but he knew that they had only about twenty minutes for getting dressed and everything.

Rose turned around and sat up in the bed. She knew that many women, who were married as long as her didn't even share the same bedroom with their husband. When having experienced her first time together with Jack, Rose had found that silly and hadn't understood this at all. But now she wasn't so sure anymore. Rose felt Henry's hands on her thighs. With one hand he moved up her nightgown. Rose knew very well what he wanted.

Henry smiled at her seductively, while Rose's whole body tensed even more. She stifled and drew her legs up covering them with her hands. But Henry wouldn't give up so soon.

He sat up as well and moved over to her, running his hands up and down her shoulders.

"Oh come on darling," she heard him whispering in her ear.

If only he would be someone else.

"We should get dressed," she simply commented hoping that he would leave her alone.

But he didn't think of stopping.

He began to kiss her neck, laying her down on the bed.

'_Are you nervous?'_

Jack's voice echoed in her ears.

She closed her eyes.

Rose's body began to relax slightly as Henry moved over her finally getting rid of her nightgown and his shorts.

Her body actually liked his touched.

'_I won't hurt you I promise.'_

_Rose smiled up at him._

_Jack was touching her thighs, her cheeks; his hands seemed to be everywhere…_

She couldn't help but smile, which was noticed by Henry.

"You like that don't you darling?" he asked her as his hands travelled up and down her body. He of course thought that she was smiling because of him.

Rose was hot and wet now; she knew that it would happen soon. She could feel Henry's stiff member positioned above her. His breath was irregular now.

'_Are you ready?'_

_Jack's voice again._

Henry didn't even care to ask her.

_She had only quickly nodded to him, feeling his hardness against her wet opening._

_He had then slowly and gently entered her, the whole time asking her, if she was alright. Rose couldn't remember a time, when she had felt any better._

With one single thrust Henry pushed himself inside her. Without really wanting to do so her body's reaction was that her walls tightened around him. Henry was aroused by her reaction and began to thrust inside her harder.

_Jack was kissing her all over as he entering her again and again._

_Rose's legs were spread wide now, giving him more access._

_Jack was nibbling at her ear in between._

_God did this feel good._

'_You're so soft,' he whispered into her ear._

After some time Rose could feel her climax coming up.

_Rose felt something explode inside her as Jack still moved within her._

"You're so tight darling," Henry spoke up as he entered her once more.

After a while Rose cracked down with her orgasm, as Henry released his seed inside her womb and afterwards collapsed on her breathlessly.

_Jack came shuddering above her a minute after she had experienced her first real pleasure with a man._

She opened her eyes again. Henry seemed to be satisfied.

Rose on the other hand felt like she had betrayed Jack. It was a stupid thought of course, but still. She just hoped that she wasn't pregnant now.

'_You're trembling.' _

'_Don't worry, I'll be alright.'_

She then remembered Jack's smile, which was so full of love.

Henry on the other hand didn't seem to care very much. His lust was satisfied and once he had recovered his breath and he simply got up and got dressed.

Rose finally decided to do so as well.

…..

The whole day Rose thought about going to Jack to tell him about her feelings. But how could she without Gisela knowing? Beside she had vowed that she wouldn't break up their marriage, but still she needed to tell him certain things. Jack must know for example that she didn't agree at all with what her husband had told him yesterday.

Rose signed. While being intimate with her husband she had been thinking of Jack the whole time. All the while she had been comparing Henry's skills with Jack's and Henry hadn't stood out well. She knew that this wasn't a very good sign and certainly not proving that her marriage was alright. Luckily for her she had at least managed not to shout out Jack's name while being intimate with her husband.

Rose had sat down alone on a table and started to correct the homework she had given her class. She didn't want to talk with anyone now.

Should she tell Jack about…?

No, she couldn't tell that she thought of him, while having sex with her husband.

What would he think of her?

And Jack was married as well now. She had no right to interfere in his marriage. Jack seemingly loved his wife and his children.

Rose was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice Helga coming up until she heard her voice speak up.

"Mind if also sit down here?" Helga asked her startling Rose, who looked up at her, her face showing her surprise.

"Sure," she only chocked out quickly returning to her homework.

She didn't really want to talk with anyone. Rose still felt embarrassed for what Henry had done yesterday. She didn't want Helga or anyone else to notice her state. Rose didn't dare to face her, but Helga still instantly knew that something was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry," Rose got out not looking up from her work.

Helga was stunned.

She was sorry?

But for what?

Before she could ask her however Rose gave her the reason herself.

"About what happened yesterday," she began finally turning her gaze to look at Helga and let go of her work. "You know my husband he…he isn't mean, but he sometimes is…" Rose stopped not knowing how to put it.

Helga shook her head in disbelieve. Of course her husband was a complete idiot and jerk, but that wasn't her fault at all. She wasn't responsible for his actions.

Rose had turned her gaze to face the paperwork that was lying on the table, again when she felt Helga's hand on her hers trying to support her.

"Rose it isn't your fault what happened," she told her lifting her face up with her right hand and looking at her supportively.

Rose felt even more ashamed now.

"But what must you think of me now? All of you…" she started.

"I don't think any different from you now than I did before Rose. You're my friend. I mean…true your husband could do better, but I'm sure that inside he's a loving man. After all you wouldn't have married him, if he wasn't. Right?"

Rose just nodded.

The truth was however that she didn't know now anymore why she had married him at all. When they had met he had seemed nice, he had brought her flowers, had taken her out to some restaurants. He had been the perfect gentleman.

The perfect gentleman?

Rose shuddered a little bit.

He had been like Cal.

"But Jack…" Rose started once more.

Helga immediately looked at her worriedly.

"So this is really about Jack?" she asked hoping that her answer would be no, but knew that it wouldn't.

Rose nodded looking at Helga, who signed.

"Rose, you know that…well…Fabrizio told me of you two of course, but…you've to accept that Jack is married now," Helga tried to make her understand.

From looking at Rose Helga knew that Rose still had feelings for him, but she had to make her understand certain things.

"I know what you want to tell me Helga. But I can't help it. I can't deny by feelings anymore I..." she stopped herself suddenly. "I still love him."

Helga just nodded having already known what she wanted to tell her. She wasn't happy at all about it. There would surely be trouble, if Gisela found out. Helga knew from Fabrizio that Cal had told Gisela everything about their affair and of course Gisela hadn't been happy about it. But Rose obviously didn't know anything of this.

"Please Helga I know that I'm asking you a great favour here, but please you've to tell me where Jack is working," Rose begged her.

Helga wasn't happy at all. She didn't want to get involved in their troubles.

But Rose wouldn't give up so easily.

"I've to see him…I've to tell him the truth, I promise I won't interfere in his marriage, but I need to tell him…"

Helga wanted to ask her how she actually intended to tell him about her love without interfering in his marriage, but decided to leave it.

Against her better judgement Helga finally told her.

"Thank you so much, Helga," Rose got up hugging her happily.

"Wait…Gisela knows…" but Rose didn't hear anymore.

She was already running of to Jack.

Helga hoped that Rose had been right, but she still knew however very well that she would nevertheless regret that she had told her.

…

Rose quickly made it up to Jack working place. She bought at the counter, as the lady sitting there wouldn't let her without doing so. Luckily no one wanted to visit the little museum today so Rose would've time to talk with Jack.

When he heard the door open Jack immediately went over to see, who had come in. He was a little surprised; when he was saw Rose coming. She was certainly the last person he had expected to see.

"Rose what are you doing here?" he asked her.

She didn't answer him right away, but started to move around the museum.

Oh god how show she tell him?

Jack watched her closely from behind. He had to admit to himself that she still looked beautiful. He noticed how perfectly her dress fit her today. He surely hadn't forgotten anything that had happened between them on the Titanic, but he wouldn't betray Gisela.

"Rose?" he tried again.

"I just wanted to apologize for what Henry said, I mean about your daughters and the way you care for them," she said to him not looking at him but at a sculpture instead.

She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Oh of course, well you didn't need to come here for that and even pay for a ticket to the museum," he simply stated.

Something told him however that she wasn't done yet.

Rose moved around looking at the things though Jack knew that she wasn't the least bit interested in them.

"There's something else Jack," she choked out turning around now to face him.

_Oh his blue eyes…_

Why couldn't Henry have such eyes?

She felt Jack's gaze staring through her. Only he managed to do that.

"And what?" he got out.

"Jack, I….," she began.

How should she tell him?

"Yes? Rose whatever you want to tell me, just say it," he told her.

_Oh god his smile again._

Doesn't he know what this means to me, when he does that?

She would just say it.

Yes that would be that best way.

"I still love you Jack, I've never stopped loving you," she spoke up to him trying to touch his cheek, but Jack took a few steps back.

"Jack, please I know that you to have feelings for me…I can see it."

"And what if I Rose? What happened between us was long ago. I'm married now and I love my wife and my children," he told her his face dark and showing no emotion at all.

Rose felt tears dwelling up in her eyes.

She went over to him again and touched his arms, but Jack again quickly removed them.

"Rose, please…do yourself a favour and leave…"

Rose was hurt by his reaction.

"My husband is an idiot Jack. I never really loved him…I've…I only realized that now when meeting you again…"

"Does he know about your feelings for me Rose?" Jack asked her unexpectedly.

"What Jack? No of course not."

"Well then maybe you should tell him and not me Rose," Jack told her.

Why was he so cruel?

"Why are you so cruel Jack?" she wanted to know her eyes full of tears now.

"I'm cruel? Rose, is this supposed to be a joke?"

"How could you marry her?" Rose asked back instead of giving him an answer.

"You mean Gisela? Mmh…let me think?" his voice was almost malicious now, something that Rose didn't know at all from Jack. "Maybe because I love her?" he said mocking her.

"Why are you doing this to me Jack? When we danced, didn't you notice as well that there's still something between us?"

"We only danced, because Gisela asked me to do it," he only stated.

He didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to understand some things.

"By the way if you're so in love with me still then why did you even marry him?" he asked her.

Before she could answer, Gisela stood before them her face showing that she heard the last sentences as well.

"Yes I would really like to know this as well?" she spoke up startling both Jack and Rose.

Rose decided not to answer anything.

"I…I…," she stammered now crying heavily and ran out the room before anyone could stop her.

Jack couldn't help, but to feel a little bit sorry for her.

He went over to Gisela and took her into his arms gently stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Helga told me that she visited you. I know that it wasn't your fault."

Jack than kissed her on her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Cal visited Henry at his home. He had told Henry that he wanted to discuss his work with him, but he actually wanted to see Rose again. Since the last meeting with Jack, Rose was completely perplexed. How could Jack have been so unpleasant to her? He seemed to be a completely different person now.

"Are you ready darling? You know Mr. Hockley is coming over soon," Henry spoke up interrupting her in her thoughts.

She forced a smile.

Henry had insisted that she put on one of the best and expensive dresses she had. Only the best was good enough for his new boss. Rose could think of better ways to spend her free days than with Cal. But she had no other choice.

"Sure darling."

Henry looked at her.

She remembered the last time they had slept together and then later Jack's reaction to her outburst. This was what hurt her most.

"I wonder, if he'll take his wife with him," Henry told her.

She didn't say anything in return, but something told her that he wouldn't

_He's coming over because of me_ – a voice inside her told her.

She had noticed his lustful stares in her direction last time at dinner. She knew that Cal still considered her in property although he was married now. Rose was just glad that it wasn't her, who he had married. Of course she felt very sorry for Athenaise. She had been completely daunted and scared the whole dinner speaking not more than ten words. In her perfect manners with her dress and jewellery, she had reminded Rose very much of herself during the time, when she was engaged to Cal.

Maybe she should talk to her? Athenaise surely could need someone to talk to, a real friend. Rose could tell that she would be happy, if Rose helped her.

"I don't know," Rose finally answered Henry.

"You look nice darling," he commented and went over to her to give her a kiss on her forehead.

His kiss felt like the one a father would give to his daughter, not like those of a loving husband. It was nothing compared to…

No she had to stop this now. Jack had made it quite clear to her that he didn't want any relationship with her anymore. He was now totally committed to Gisela and his children. Rose scolded herself for not being happy for him, well she was, but still…why did he have to be married?

The doorbell rang and Henry went over to open it.

"Mr. Hockley, I'm glad you could come," Henry told him leading him inside.

_Of course Cal was more than punctual. _

_He seemingly couldn't wait for whatever he had in mind._

As soon as he sat his eyes on Rose, he immediately went over to her and kissed the palm of her hand.

"You certainly have a very beautiful wife Mr. Calvert," he spoke up while looking fiercely into Rose's eyes. Normally she would've avoided his gaze, but she knew better than that.

After all what should she tell Henry?

"Why thank you Mr. Hockley. I'm just sorry that your wife couldn't come with you."

"Well she's ill," Cal only stated still looking at Rose.

_Your wife is ill and you're still here? _

But sadly Rose knew that this was no wonder at all. It was just typically Cal.

Three sat down around the couch, well Rose did.

She made the mistake to sit down on the long fauteuil.

"Do you mind Mr. Calvert, if I take the seat beside your beautiful wife?" he asked him.

Rose's own wishes didn't even seem to count. She didn't want sit beside Cal. He was the most disgusting man, she had never known.

But Henry wanted to please his employer and gladly allowed him what he wanted.

Rose felt her body tense again, when Cal took the place near her.

She signed.

But Henry was in his element. His boss had said now beautiful his wife was. What a compliment!

He and Cal started to discuss their work, while Rose was bored to death.

_If only Jack would be here._

_Maybe she should fake a headache to get out of here?_

Without realizing it, Cal said something to Henry who got up obviously going to get something that Cal wanted to see.

Suddenly Rose felt Cal's hand on her upper thigh.

She looked at him shocked.

"Missed it sweet pea?" he whispered so that Henry wouldn't here.

Rose immediately moved away from him, but Cal quickly followed. Whatever he had told Henry, it surely had been something more complicated as he just wouldn't show up.

"Let me go," she firmly told him as she felt his hands on her again.

"And what do you do, if I don't? Tell your husband?"

He began to move his hands up and down her thighs, afterwards touching her breasts.

"Cal please…," she begged him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You really want to know my dear?"

Rose nodded in shock.

"Well, because I know that you can't tell you husband without telling him of you know…our engagement and even if you would…then I would tell him about your little affair with your gutter rat."

"Jack isn't a gutter rat," she hissed her strength returning.

"Really? And then you're no whore I guess?" Cal laughed.

Rose thought that he would leave it now.

"You know Rose your husband wants another, a higher position in my company but of course nothing is for free. But I could give something to him, if well…" he stopped himself instead moving up and whispering something into her ear.

"You're still arousing me. If you don't deny me, I might as well help your husband," he lustfully sucked her ear in between. "But well, if you don't…you're a loving wife Rose I'm sure. You wouldn't want your husband to lose his work."

He then drew back hearing Henry's footsteps returning.

Rose looked at him. She was completely shocked.

When Henry saw her confused stare at Cal, he thought that she was just ill again.

"Oh darling maybe you should lay down," he told her helping her up.

Rose didn't dare to tell him the truth.

"I hope your wife will be better soon," Cal charmingly told him.

Rose had turned her head to the ground. She knew that Cal didn't make his threats lightly and she also knew how much Henry loved his new job.

Now what should she do?

She couldn't tell Henry, but Jack had made it quite clear to her that she should leave him alone.

Rose felt completely alone now.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack meanwhile regretted his harsh words at Rose. He knew that he had been unfair to her, but still she needed to understand that he was a taken man now. He wished however that he could take them back now. Jack had been spending the whole at work and was happy to finally come home. He knew that he would be alone, Gisela had told him that she would make a women's day with Helga and their daughters.

Fabrizio had visited him today at work. Jack sometimes envied him for his ability to be able to just make free, whenever he wanted. He was his own boss and no one could say anything, if he just decided to break take a day off. Jack too would've wanted a job liked that.

"Oh, but you forgot that I'll have the whole risk," he had told him.

And Jack had to admit that he had certainly gotten a point there.

They had talked mostly about useless things, well not useless, but not that important. Fabrizio's mother, who stilled lived in Italy somewhere in the south in Naples, had invited them over to spend to Christmas Holiday with her. Though there were still months to go Elena had though it best to ask them now. She was just a typical Italian grandmother always around and about her grandchildren and Jack's too daughters as well. Elena would've loved to see them for often, but Fabrizio had quite clearly told her that this wasn't possible, because his wife and he had to work for a living.

Elena had told him that Helga and he could work over there as well and had been hurt, when he had told her that this wasn't so easy. The first time they had visited her in Italy Gisela, Jack and Fabrizio had been immediately after the war was over. Jack had just become seriously involved with Gisela and wasn't so sure, if he should take her with them as they were as a matter of fact still enemies. But surprisingly both women had gotten along very well; Elena had been the perfect hostess and had never brought up the dreading subject of the war. Helga had been pregnant with Giuseppe at this time and had been over in America. Then they had visited her again two years ago and the children had all been so excited to visit their grandmother, even though she was only Birgitta's and Giuseppe's that the passage through the Atlantic hadn't been that horrible at all for their parents. They had visited Gisela's parents as well though they were living in a completely different world from that of Elena. Her father, Leopold, had been _Oberst Leutnant_ (colonel) of the army and when coming inside the house which was actually more a palace, there was still hanging the black-yellow-flag of the Habsburg monarchy, rather than the new red-white-red of the new Austrian country. It had been quite clear to Jack that he was still living in the past.

Jack signed remembering this time. Gisela's father had been treating him correctly, but it had more a military correct treating than a friendly one. Jack knew that he didn't like him very much, though he had said nothing on that matter as Gisela seemed to really like him and she was his only child left her two brothers having died in the war.

Sometimes Jack however thought that it would've been much easier with Rose. Certainly when it came to the endless quarrel of Fabrizio and Gisela concerning that small part that Gisela called Südtirol or as Fabrizio said Alto Adige. Jack didn't understand at all, how anyone could really quarrel over such stupid things. But obviously it meant much to Gisela and Fabrizio.

Fabrizio had sensed his confused state today and had watched Jack clearly. Without even asking him he had already known that it could only have to do with Rose.

'_I knew it. He still loves her.'_

But Jack hadn't said a word about that matter. He had still been completely perplexed.

'_When we danced together Jack, you can't deny that you felt it too.'_

He had signed, remembering his harsh reaction. He really hadn't meant to be that cruel to her. But then again had he really been cruel? After all she was married as well? Wasn't she?

"Are you alright Jack?" Fabrizio had asked him sensing his confused state.

When Jack hadn't answered him right away, Fabrizio had decided not to push him, but to wait until Jack would be ready to tell him himself. But he hadn't been very patient and couldn't wait.

"You still love her. Don't you Jack?" he had wanted to know.

"I'm married to Gisela now," had been his answer.

Fabrizio had just signed.

"That doesn't answer my question Jack. You're my best friend Jack; you can't lie to me when it comes to your feelings for women especially not for Rose."

Jack had told him to just leave it.

"I know that you don't like Gisela very much," he had simply told him.

Fabrizio had shaken his head.

"Jack this has nothing to do at all with me not liking her. Alright I admit that she and I…well there're certainly things she's saying that get me…you know…make me furious, but still I've excepted that she's your wife. Really Jack you've to believe me, I've…it's just that I think you would be better off with Rose, because…when I saw you two together both at this dinner and later on at our picnic I couldn't help but notice the sparks that are still everywhere around you."

Jack hadn't commented anything to that. He simply hadn't known anything to answer to that one. He wouldn't want to admit it to himself, but in a way he really had felt something, when he had danced with Rose.

"Gisela isn't very happy about my relationship with Rose. I think she's forgiven me what happened between us on the Titanic, but she's…," he had stopped himself there not really knowing how to put it or better being afraid of actually saying it out aloud.

"She's scared that you still have feelings for Rose. She's knows it too Jack. She's knows that she still means very much to you that she's more than just a friend to you. She can sense it," Fabrizio had finished his sentence for him.

Leaning back in his chair Jack took a sheet of paper to draw something, but his mind was too much in turmoil to get anything done.

Hopefully the next day would be better. Well at least he had a night alone today to think about everything. Getting up he decided to make himself some coffee.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself some water mixing it with the coffee powder.

_I just hope that there won't be any more interruptions._

But as soon at the had finished that thought, he heard a loud thrill at the door.

"I wonder who this could be at this time of the day," he muttered to himself.

Opening it he stared in shock at first, when he saw her standing outside.

_How had she gotten his address?_

Well never mind.

"Are you going to let me in Jack? Please I've to talk to you," she begged him.

"Sure of course come in," he said ushering her inside.

She looked frightened somehow which he sensed immediately and he wondered what had happened to her.

"What happened to you?"

"Cal," she only stated still having her coat on and standing in the middle of their living room.

_Of course, who else_ – was Jack's only thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose was shaking inside. But she managed to stable herself and not cry out this instant. Jack surely didn't need this.

Maybe she shouldn't have come here?

Jack surely had his own problems and moreover he had his own family. Jack however eyed her suspiciously.

"So you're here because of Hockley?"

Rose just nodded still afraid somehow to do anything.

That Jack still called Cal by his last name indicated to her that his feelings hadn't changed for him at all.

Jack stared at her seemingly awaiting for her to say something, but when she didn't he spoke up again.

"Don't you want to get out of your coat first?" he suggested.

Rose supposed that she should. But getting out of her coat would main that she would stay longer then it was maybe intended by her in the first place.

"I…maybe I shouldn't have come here…," she choked out unexpectedly. "I mean you surely have more important things to…" she began, but Jack's voice stopped her.

"Nonsense Rose! You're here now and I'm sure that it is important," he interrupted her. "Now come on let's get you out of that coat of yours," he added coming up to her and taking it coat out of her still shaking hands.

Rose still didn't make any intention to sit down however.

"Please Rose sit down. Do you want some coffee too? I just made some," he said to her.

Rose shyly sat down on the couch, her head wandering around and taking everything in. she wasn't surprised at all, when she spotted Jack's familiar drawing's on the couch table.

She smiled to herself.

So at least that hadn't changed.

She noticed that most of the drawings were of his little daughters. Of course Jack must be a wonderful father. It was clear to her that he loved his daughters greatly. She had also noted how careful he had treated Andy.

Since Rose hadn't answered him anything to his question, Jack had simply taken the lead and brought her some coffee setting it down before her.

"Thank you," Rose said shyly smiling up at him.

"You're welcome," Jack only stated taking the seat in front of her.

"I've been given your address from Helga. She told me that she would be out with your wife today and…I know I shouldn't have come here, I mean…it's like…doing that behind her back I mean…I'm normally not like this," she stammered on and on.

Jack just smiled.

"I know that you're not Rose. You don't have to apologize. In fact I think it should be me saying sorry to you for treating you so harsh before. I shouldn't have done that."

Rose looked up at him. How Jack seemed to be so much like she the Jack she remembered, loving and caring.

"No, Jack it was my fault in the first place. I mean what was I thinking coming over to you and telling you about my feelings even though I knew that you're married with children and…" she looked down ashamed of herself.

She had just been stupid to think that would've waited for her all those years. Of course there were other women as well reaching out for him. She had had her chance.

"I really think that…," she started, imaging Jack to be angry at her.

He really had every right to be.

But surprisingly for her when she looked up she saw him grinning brightly at her. Just like she had remembered his smiles…

She looked at him perplexed.

So he wasn't mad at her?

"So we're going to spend the next few hours quarrelling about whose fault it is that we're fighting?" he asked her playfully laughing at her.

That was her Jack again, just like she had saved his image deep inside her mind.

Rose couldn't help but to laugh as well. It took her sometime to calm down again.

Jack still knew how to make her feel better.

She had almost forgotten why she was here at all, until Jack brought the subject up again.

"Well Rose tell me now what did he say to you?" Jack asked her tenderly touching her hand.

God, what should she say?

She didn't want him to get any trouble, because of her. But she had to tell somebody, she had to get this of her mind and he was the only one, who knew besides her just how dangerous Cal could be. She was sure that he hadn't forgotten anything that happened on the Titanic.

"Rose, hey come on tell me what's wrong with you," he said to her quietly moving her head up gently with his hand.

Rose swallowed.

Just how should she tell him about Cal's threat?

She started to look at the ground again; she couldn't bear to face Jack. His eyes were so…wonderful and…she was sure that she would start crying immediately, if she looked at him now.

But even without looking at him she could still feel his eyes burning in her. She knew that he awaited an answer. But she just didn't know where to start. The whole situation was so unreal. She shouldn't be here at all. Jack wasn't her husband. She should tell Henry, he should…but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

She felt Jack take her hand in his. This reassuring from him gave her the strength to go on.

"Cal has visited Henry and me today…to…well officially to discuss his work with him, but…," she choked out shyly.

"But what Rose?" Jack asked her firmly but still gently.

He didn't want to push her.

"They really discuss their work first. I didn't want to sit there with them, but Henry insisted that I do and Cal was making compliments to me in front of him, saying that I'm beautiful and things like that…but of course he didn't mean them truthfully…" she stopped again looking up at Jack, who supportively smiled at her looking at her…what lovingly?

At least Rose thought so.

"I knew that Cal didn't only come, because of Henry. I mean I've been engaged to him long enough to know what an…" she stared but was cut in by Jack.

"Asshole he is?" Jack finished for her.

"Yes exactly. Anyways Cal insisted that I sat beside him on the couch and of course Henry didn't reject."

Jack just shook his head wondering if this seemingly stupid husband of hers would do anything without first asking stupid insane Hockley. But well maybe he shouldn't judge him too harshly. Henry Calvert had surely somewhere hidden down his intellectual side as well, although Jack was positively sure that no human being would ever be able so deep as to find this point.

"Of course," he only mumbled waiting afterwards for Rose to continue.

The first part had been surprisingly easy to tell him, but of course the worst one was still ahead of her.

Rose signed deeply before continuing.

"Well they really did speak about his work, I didn't even listen…I mean I already told you that I'm not that interested in his job."

Jack just nodded, squeezing her hand in between.

"It's alright Rose just take your time," he told her.

If there was anyone in the world that she would be able to tell this who she knew she could trust completely than it was Jack.

"After a while I noticed that Henry got up and left us alone. Cal had obviously asked him to get something. I hadn't even noted until Henry had gotten up and I was left alone with Cal. Well he surely didn't take much time than to achieve what he wanted."

She had to stop there.

No she couldn't do this. It wasn't right of her to get him involved again. This was entirely her problem. She should've just told Henry the truth in the first place about everything. But she knew very well that she wouldn't be married to him now, if she had.

Jack was looking at her worriedly wondering what she would tell him.

"Did he hit you?" he assumed.

He could very well imagine Caledon Hockley doing such shameful things like hitting a woman.

"No," Rose shook her head.

If only it had been just that one.

"But?" came Jack's voice again. "What did he do to you?"

Rose looked up at him drawing strength from his eyes again.

Signed once more she finally found herself able to tell him.

"He touched me," she choked out looking down again.

Jack's eyes grew wide in shock.

_How dare he'll touch my Rose!_

For a moment Jack was shocked at himself. She wasn't his Rose anymore. She was married now.

"What?" he exclaimed furiously standing up.

Rose was still looking down.

She had known that she would be furious, but she hadn't expected such an outburst.

"Where?" he wanted to know sitting down again.

"Here on my thighs and my breasts," she told him moving her hands there to show him.

Jack was really angry now.

"Oh my god Rose."

But there was still one thing that he didn't understand.

"Did you tell your husband?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't. Cal threatened me, he told me that he would tell Henry about our…well you know love affair and…I know that Henry wouldn't understand it," she said to him.

There was silence for some time Jack waiting for Rose to continue. Something told him that there was still more to this story. He didn't have to wait long.

"He threatened me Jack. He more or less demanded me to sleep with him and if I wouldn't he said that he would tell Henry about us and he would make my husband lose his job," she choked out feeling the tears dwelling up.

Jack felt himself burning with rage by now.

"Henry loves this job…"

"But Rose don't you do think that he loves you too? Don't you think that he'll understand, when you tell him yourself about Cal and about us?"

"Henry isn't you Jack. He isn't as understanding…he'll never forgive me for lying to him and I did lie to him Jack. Henry is old fashioned I knew that he would've never understood me not being a virgin without having a husband…"

"So you made some up."

"Yes. I mean it wasn't that great lie…I mean don't you think that...?" she stopped herself. She had no right to tell him that.

"You mean that we would've been married?" Jack told smiling at her. "Well that would very well have been possible."

Rose couldn't believe it. Had he really said what she just thought?

She didn't know what to answer to that. But the problem with Cal still remained.

"Should I speak with him?" Jack offered.

"With whom? My husband?"

"No I mean with Hockley, I know how to make him understand certain things," Jack told her.

Rose had to smile slightly even though she knew what he meant by making him understand certain things. He was still protective like her Jack.

"Jack," she laughed a little bit.

"But why not?" he teased her.

They laughed again.

"You've to tell your husband Rose. You can't let him get away with it."

"He won't understand Jack. I'm so afraid not because of myself. But I know that…he'll take Andy away from me Jack and I couldn't bear that…he's everything I've," she told him feeling the tears coming up.

"Hey," Jack moved up to her gently wiping them away with his sleeve.

"I love my son."

"I know Rose. I also couldn't live with it if anything happened to my daughters."

Rose just nodded remembering his drawings.

"I just…I don't…I can't live like this anymore…" she stammered.

Jack was touched by her outburst; he got up from his place and sat down beside her taking her into his arms.

"Shh it's alright," he told her gently stroking her hair.

When Rose felt his welcoming arms around her she started to cry even harder.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, until finally Rose looked up again her face completely tearstained.

She found herself looking into Jack's lovely blue eyes again. Jack was touching her cheek now moving his right hand up and down.

"Rose," he got out.

Before either one knew what was happening between them they had moved even closer to each other and were kissing the other one breathlessly.


	20. Chapter 20

Ruth Dewitt Bukater and Molly Brown had lived in New York for three years now, but they hardly ever went out. Since her daughter's supposed death, Ruth didn't have one real happy day in her life. For the first months after the sinking she had lived with Cal, but as soon as the funeral had been over he thrown her out. He had claimed that he had only found about her debts as this time, but Ruth had been sure that he had known all along and had just waited for the right time to get rid of her.

Ruth had known that she wouldn't be able to keep her lifestyle now, but the truth was that she didn't care at all. Most of her so called friends had never contacted her again once she been omitted to sell most of her things for a living.

On the day Cal had thrown her out he had smirked at her. And had said to her that she would surely understand what he would do now as she didn't belong to the family now anymore. Ruth had known better than to talk back to him. She had just shot him one of her icily looks. Of course Cal hadn't been impressed at all.

Ruth had been living in a more rundown part of the city then. Not just once had she remembered now her words at her daughter on the Titanic.

'_Do you want me to work as a seamstress? For all our things to be auctioned?_

She wished that she could take them back now. After the sinking, when finally everything had sunken in she had simply cried for days not being able to stop. Then afterwards when Cal had thrown her out, she had suddenly realized that she would need to provide for herself now. That was something which she had never needed to do ever since she had been a young girl. Every decision had been made for her.

Ruth had lived in a small flat together with another Titanic victim; in fact the whole house seemed to be full of the Titanic victims, for about three weeks. Ruth had thought that to be her punishment for her actions concerning her daughter and the boy she had met on Titanic. Ruth realized that she didn't even remember his name.

But surprisingly after this time she had accidentally run into Molly Brown. Ruth had immediately regretted how she had treated Molly on the Titanic, for as it turned out now of all her many friends and relatives Molly had been one of the few to actually helped her. Molly had mentioned nothing about everything that happened between them on the ship and simply taken her in. They had lived in Chicago at Molly's home for years, before returning to New York.

"I just wish that I didn't been so harsh to her," Ruth got out as she and Molly were walking down the streets.

Molly nodded putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

She knew that Ruth was now deeply regretting what she had done.

They were silent for a few minutes until Ruth spoke up again.

"I would even accept him Molly."

Molly understood very well of course of whom she was talking about. She doubted a little bit that Ruth was being honest and thought that she was just telling these things, because Rose was dead now.

But she surely shouldn't judge her so hard, so she just nodded.

_Jack is probably dead anyway, so why bother myself with Ruth's acceptance?_

"I knew that we had our difficulties Molly, but I never wanted her to die. She was daughter and I loved her," she got out after some time.

Molly just nodded once more, leading Ruth further.

…

Unbeknownst to them however Rose had survived the sinking, but she been hiding from both her mother and Cal during her stay on the Carpathia and later on in New York. The only thing she regretted now that she also not started to look for Jack.

She had just asked once, if his was on the survivors list and it wasn't she had cried for a while, but quickly decided that it was no use anyways. After all she had needed a job and a shelter. Now she wished that she would've looked for him more.

Rose signed remembering her last kiss with Jack. He had stopped it after a while and told her that she needed to go.

"I'm married now," he had said to her.

Rose had been sad of course, but at the same time she hadn't wondered at all about his response. In fact it would've been a wonder for her, if he had reacted any else. So Rose had reluctantly left him again.

As Rose was strolling down the streets alone, she had first thought about asking Helga to come with her, but didn't want her to get involved in her problem and she knew that Helga was best friends with Jack's wife, she didn't notice that she was being followed until someone tipped her on the shoulder.

Rose turned around and gasped at what she saw. There was standing the one person she would've thought she would never see again in her life.

"Mother!" Rose got out shocked.

_What are you doing here?_ she wanted to asked, but didn't get the chance to do so.

Looking into her mother's face she realized that Ruth was actually crying.

"Oh my god Rose, it was really you," Ruth told her just as shocked as Rose was.

She couldn't believe that her daughter was really alive. Her first urge was to go over to her and hug her daughter, but she felt her confused stare on her, she decided against it.

"See Molly, I told you that it's her," she added turned her head to Molly.

Only now did Rose somehow come out of her shocked state and realized that Molly was standing there as well.

"Molly?" Rose asked her.

Instead of her, Ruth spoke up once more.

"I was so sick about everything, Rose you've to believe me, I've change…I'm a different person now. Please you've…you can ask Molly," she stammered on and on her words not really making sense.

"Ruth just give the girl some time," Molly tried to calm her down, when she noticed Rose's perplexed state. "Maybe it's best if we just go and eat something and discuss everything properly."

"Yes that may be a good idea Molly," Rose answered.

….

"I'm so glad that you're alive my dear," Ruth choked out.

Molly just eyed Rose meanwhile wondering about her reaction.

_Well, mother I'm sure you would be even more thrilled, if I would be married to Cal._

"Of course," Rose only stated her voice cold.

Molly knew that this didn't go well.

Something had to done.

"Well Ruth has been living with me for the last twelve years," Molly said to Rose hoping that she would understand.

_With her? But what about Cal?_

"Really? I though you who've been living with…well you know."

"You mean Mr. Hockley?"

Rose nodded.

"Well he was kind enough only to throw me out once he realized that you wouldn't return. So he didn't see any point in keeping me in his home anymore. I was lucky that Molly took me in."

Ruth thought it better to leave out the part about her living in a shelter for the poor for some time.

Rose was shocked. She had noticed that her mother's voice was full of contempt, when speaking of Cal. It seemed that her whole attitude towards him had changed completely.

"But I don't want to talk about him now my dear. Why don't you tell me something about you?" Ruth asked her.

Rose looked at her. Her mother had never been interested in her before.

"Well I got married," she choked out.

Of course she did. Ruth had known that she wouldn't waste any time to marry her friend from Titanic.

"So you really married him. Let me tell you Rose, I deeply regret now how I treated him on board. I would be glad to see him again to tell him my forgiveness," Ruth told her.

Rose looked at her confused at first.

What was her mother talking about?

Then it dawned on her. She thought that Rose had married Jack.

"Oh no mother, I'm not married to Jack. My husband's name is Henry Calvert. I met him about a year after the sinking. We've a son too, his name is Andrew, but I call him Andy. He's ten now."

Ruth had completely forgotten about Jack now.

"I've a grandchild?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes mother, you do."

"Oh I want to meet him soon."

"Of course mother I…" she didn't get any further as she heard other noises behind her.

And they surely weren't friendly ones.


	21. Chapter 21

Helga did her best to hold her back, but she wasn't very successful in it.

"Laß mich los," (Let me go) Gisela furiously told her.

She took the chance, when Helga's arms loosened on her for a moment to run over to where Rose and two other women, whom she didn't know were sitting.

Jack had told her what had happened between him and Rose afterwards and how she was furious.

How dare this woman came here and tried to destroy her marriage!

Helga couldn't keep her back and just hurried after her.

When Gisela reached their table her face was burning with rage.

Before either one could react, she had moved into the direction of Rose and slapped her against her face.

Both Molly and Ruth, who knew nothing about this woman, were shocked.

Rose however understood quite well why she had done it.

Gisela's outburst could only mean that Jack had told her everything about their kiss.

She touched her cheek slightly, feeling it hurting a little bit. But she knew better than to mention anything. Rose knew that she deserved it.

"Who do you think you're?" Molly shot out, but she didn't even receive a stare from Gisela.

Meanwhile Helga had come up as well and tried to get Gisela away.

"Komm schon, beruhig…" (Come on, calm…) she whispered to her.

"Ich soll mich beruhigen? Während sie meinem Mann hinterherrennt, wie eine…eine…," (You want me to calm down? While she's chasing after my husband like some…some…) Gisela turned her face at Helga.

Rose knew what she had said even without understanding the language. However Ruth had no idea.

"What are you talking about?" Ruth asked her turning her attention to Gisela.

Molly, who knew some German as well, at least understood that they were obviously quarrelling over some man.

"And who're you?" Gisela replied in return.

"I'm her mother."

"Oh you're her mother," she said her voice sarcastically. "I guess you should look after your daughter better and tell her that she shouldn't be running around and kissing other peoples husbands," she furiously added looking at Ruth.

Ruth was shocked. She had never thought Rose doing something like that.

"Is this true, Rose?" Ruth wanted to know. "Did you really do that?"

_Hadn't she told her before that she was married as well?_

_Why would she suddenly kiss another man?_

Rose was looking down at the floor ashamed.

She could feel Gisela's eyes burning into her.

"You didn't think that he would actually tell me? Right, Rose? But well he did, because he loves me and you should just accept that and leave him alone," she told her, before Rose had the chance to answer her mother.

"Alright I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry," Rose told looking up at her.

Gisela however wasn't very impressed.

"Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt gehen," (Maybe we should go now) came Helga's voice again, but Gisela didn't think of going and paid no attention to her.

"So it looks like your mother doesn't know anything about what her daughter is doing in her spare time," Gisela just called out completely ignoring Helga, who stood worriedly behind her.

Ever since knowing about the kiss between them and having told her later on, Helga had tried her best so that the two wouldn't meet up. It seemed however that she hadn't been very successful.

"Please dear, calm down. I'm sure it isn't as serious as it seems now," Molly spoke up trying to calm Gisela down.

"What? How can you say that?" she asked Molly though it was more a statement than a question.

"Ich habe das Gefühl sie ist nichts anderes als ein kleines Flittchen!" she exclaimed.

Molly was shocked at what she had just heard.

"Look I've no idea what happened between her and your husband, but I won't let you call my friend a hussy."

Gisela was stunned for a moment realizing that she understood her.

"So really? Well the people I know don't go around and chase other wives husbands."

"I'm sorry, really I do apologize for my daughter," Ruth spoke up. "I'm Mrs. Dewitt Bukater by the way."

"Well I'm Mrs. Dawson," Gisela told her eyes still turned at Rose.

Both Molly and Ruth were shocked.

Now everything was finally making sense.

Rose had obviously still very strong feelings for him and of course his wife wasn't very happy about it.

….

Henry meanwhile had been thinking about his wife. He was too caught up in his own problems to notice her distressed state. Rose had told him nothing of Cal's blackmailing neither had she told him of her kiss with Jack.

Henry still thought that they were having the perfect marriage. He had been working at home today, Rose having gone out. Andy was upstairs doing some homework.

The boy was so quiet again, but Henry didn't dare to ask him. It wasn't that he didn't care about his son, but Henry simply didn't know what he should do, if Andy would tell him anything unpleasant. He wanted to have a perfect life, with a perfect family. He refused to let any problems disturb his picture-perfect life.

Andy came downstairs about half an hour later.

"Are you done with your homework?" Henry only asked him.

Andy was hurt again. But couldn't his father show any affection towards him?

Instead of hugging him just once, it was always about marks and school and what else he should learn.

"Yes father," he answered.

He wanted to ask him, if he could go out and play, but knew that the answer would be no. His father would just say that he would ruin his clothes.

"Well then good boy, now go and learn something for tomorrow," he added.

His father hadn't even looked up from his work.

Andy just nodded turning around to go upstairs.

Suddenly the doorbell rang however.

Fabrizio and Giuseppe stood outside.

"Yes," Henry wanted to know furious about the disturbance.

Fabrizio could think of better ways to greet a person, but he didn't show anything.

"Well my son and I were around and we wanted to ask Andy he wouldn't want to play some soccer with us?" Fabrizio asked.

Giuseppe nodded. He too had noted what a lonely child Andy was and had understood that he needed some friends.

"Please Sir," Giuseppe begged him.

"Come in first," he said.

"Andy?" he shouted for his son leaving them standing alone in the hallway.

"Yes father, "Andy said.

"Do you want to play soccer with these people?"

When Andy saw Fabrizio and Giuseppe standing there his eyes lit up.

"Yes please," he told his father.

"Well then you can go, but be back in two hours, not one minute later. Do you understand me?"

"Sure father. Thank you."

"Just don't forget it."

Fabrizio then took both for their hands.

He was shocked once more.

There was no _Have fun_ or _Have a good time_.

He really wondered how any father could be so heartless.

Andy however enjoyed the time with them quite well.


	22. Chapter 22

The day had arrived, when Helga, Gisela and Rose each took one of their classes to the theatre. They had finally decided on some Shakespeare comedy "Much adoe about nothing". The children were enjoying the time, not so much the play itself of course, but they loved that they didn't have school today since the performance was already in the afternoon.

Helga however was worried about Rose and Gisela. It was clear the two now didn't get along very well, which was no wonder as they were in love with the same man. During the play Helga thought it best, if she sat between them. That meant that neither one of them was able to enjoy it very much.

Gisela and Rose wouldn't even talk with each other, they would tell Helga and then Helga needed to tell the other one. It was simply annoying for her. Really something had to be done. Of course everyone thought that he was right.

When watching the play, Rose felt a stab in her heart once again for she would've loved to be part of the show herself. But she knew that Henry would never allow it.

Rose especially loved the actress playing Beatrice. She thought about going to her and talk to her after the performance had ended. If only Henry would understand her wish. But of course he wasn't her only problem. Her main one was still Cal. Jack and she had talked about his threatening to her, but she had forbidden him to do anything about it. Jack had been so sweet to her again so much like she had remembered him.

Rose smiled, immediately receiving another one of Gisela's cold stares. After having met her mother and Molly last, they had spoken about Jack and Gisela and their marriage. Her mother still firmly believed in the holiness of marriage and that it shouldn't be broken up by a divorce. Molly had said nothing on that matter; Rose was however almost sure that she had a different opinion. Without saying it Rose was certain that Molly wanted her and Jack to be together.

Gisela meanwhile couldn't believe her that she had actually once liked Rose at all. She had invited her at first and treated her like a friend and she had repaid it by kissing her husband.

Helga sensed the tension between the two and was just awaiting the end to the play, which she normally would've enjoyed very much.

"Finally," Gisela muttered, when it ended.

Helga signed in relieve. At least the children had behaved quite well. Now she wanted to get out of here at fast as possible.

Gisela asked Helga how she had liked the performance, but in German knowing very well that Rose wouldn't understand it.

Helga thought that unfair, but knew that Gisela wouldn't listen, so she simply translated it for Rose. Of course Gisela didn't bother to ask Rose as well. She only ignored her. Helga found it sad, because the two of them had once actually been friends.

"I think we need to go now," Helga spoke up, before the others would start a quarrel.

"Come on children," she added ushering them to the exit.

Gisela followed her. Rose however remained standing.

"Are you coming as well Rose or do you need a special invitation?" Gisela sarcastically asked her.

"I just wanted to…"

"What?"

"…to talk to the actress playing Beatrice for a moment, if you don't mind."

"And you think that we…," Gisela began furiously wanting to tell her that she surely wouldn't look after her class as well, but Helga stopped her.

"Of course go on Rose, we'll just wait outside. That's no problem at all," Helga told her.

Then turning to Gisela she added firmly looking her in the eye: "Nicht wahr?" (Isn't that right?)

"Aber sicher," (Of course) Gisela reluctantly answered her.

…

Rose asked one staff member, where she could find the cabin of the actress.

"It's over there the second on the right," one man told her.

Rose thanked him.

She just hoped that she wouldn't disturb her.

"Do come in!" she heard a voice after knocking the door.

The woman was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair.

Rose envied her.

Just how wonderful it would be to be able to act every day, having the audience loving you and clapping at your performance.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Rose got out. "I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed your performance."

The woman turned around.

"Oh it's no problem. I feel honoured that you liked it."

"I wish I could play like that."

"Well maybe you will one day."

"I doubt that," Rose only said.

She was sadder now.

The actress didn't answer anything. That woman, whoever she was obviously would've want to be an actress as well.

_Surely she doesn't know how hard this job can be sometimes._

But she said nothing about that.

Rose then noticed the flowers standing on the desk. Surely they were from an admirer. She must've stared quite long as the woman asked her herself then, if she wanted to get closer.

"Really may I?"

"Of course go on," she said.

The bucket was just exquisite. Whoever had sent it to her, surely had taste.

"Mmh they smell wonderful," Rose commented.

There were roses, lilies, hyacinths and many other flowers as well of which Rose didn't know the names of.

"May I?" she asked noticing the card inside the bucket.

"Sure."

_Pour ma bien-aimée, Euphrasie (For my beloved, Euphrasie) _it read.

It was clear that they came from someone, who was more than just a fan for her performances.

"I thought your name was Miss Laure Renard," Rose choked out.

"No that's only my stage name. But I figured that my real one would be too long."

"Of course," Rose answered.

"Well I don't want to be unfriendly, but…"

"Oh no, sure you'll have other things to do. I understand. Thank you for your kindness," Rose said to her.

"It was my pleasure. You know we people on the stage are nothing without the public," she said smiling at Rose.

Once Rose had left Euphrasie or Laure thought about how sad she had looked. It was clear that she wasn't a happy woman.

…..

Only about ten minutes after Rose had left, she received another one that she had awaited the whole day. Her face lit up, when she saw him.

"Je suis désolé que je pourrais venir seulement maintenant," (I'm sorry that I could come only now) he apologized while kissing her.

Euphrasie only smiled at him letting him hold her.

"Je t'aime," (I love you) he then told her.

Euphrasie was sad and happy at the same time, knowing that they loved each other, but that they could never be together.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, but she needed to see Jack again. After a while she thought it best to ask Molly to come with her.

Maybe she could then tell Gisela that only Molly wanted to say hello to Jack?

But of course she knew quite well that Gisela wouldn't believe that lie. However Rose didn't care. She needed to see him.

As she was walking down the streets with Molly, she kept her head down.

"I wonder what Jack will say, when he sees me," Molly said trying to make a conversation with her.

"I'm sure he's going to be delighted," Rose only answered.

She wasn't in the mood for talking.

Ruth had wanted to come with them, but Rose had rejected. She didn't even know for sure about her relationship and she didn't want to stress Jack even more by taking her mother with her.

Molly sensed that Rose obviously didn't want to speak with her now, so for the rest of the way she kept quiet as well.

"We're here," Rose finally confessed when they were standing before the small museum.

"That's where Jack works."

Molly silently followed Rose inside.

"Please I need to speak with Mr. Dawson," Rose told the woman at the counter.

"Well you've to buy a ticket, if you want to go upstairs," she simply told her.

Rose signed.

"I guess it can't be helped," Rose said and was about to take out some money, but was stopped by Molly, who put a hand on hers.

"Look my friend here is an old friend Mr. Dawson. I'm sure that it's not necessary for her to…" she told the woman.

"I'm sorry, but unless she isn't a close relative she has to. I can't let just everyone go in here for free. We need to make some profit as well," she just answered Molly returning to look at some papers again.

"But you can of course wait for him here. His shift will over in about fifteen minutes. You may sit down here and wait," she added.

Rose wondered why she hadn't told them this before, but said nothing.

_Of course I'm not his wife._

Instead she just sat down on the nearest chair and Molly took the one beside her.

…

When Jack came downstairs he didn't even notice them. He only gave the woman at the counter some paper and some key, which Rose supposed where the keys for the museum.

He stand grabbed his coat and hastily put it on.

He didn't even bother to button it up.

"So I've to hurry now," he told her as he made his way to the exit.

"Oh Mr. Dawson there're two women waiting for you," she said to him mentioning in Rose's and Molly's direction. "I'm sorry I told them to wait. I didn't know that…" she apologized.

"No it's alright."

Jack was unnerved however.

_Not now, I really have no time now –_ Jack thought impatiently and turned around.

"Rose?" he asked, when he looked at them. "Molly is that you?" he added in disbelieve.

"Yes, Jack why it's good to see you again. I've so much I want to talk with you about and surely have so many things to tell me, I'm sure," she started.

"Molly of course, it's nice to see you again, but I really have no time now. I've to pick up my children from the kindergarten as Gisela is working longer today," he explained to her.

"Oh sure…just when will you have…?" Molly wanted to ask.

"I don't Molly."

Rose knew that it was a stupid idea to do, but she still needed to ask him.

"Well maybe we could accompany you Jack?" she offered hoping that he would say yes.

Jack thought for a moment. Gisela wouldn't be happy about it.

But then again what harm would be done?

"Sure, why not. Come on, but hurry. I don't want to have them wait."

….

"Papa, Papa," little Zita happily came running to him.

"Hey honey," Jack eagerly hugged her back.

Molly shot Rose a knowing look. It was very clear how much Jack loved his daughters.

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's still in her class," she told him.

Just then Cora came out as well.

"Papa," she too happily ran to him.

Jack took both of their hands and led them over to Molly and Rose.

"Well Molly these are my daughter, Cora and Zita," he introduced them to her.

Molly bent know and knelt before them.

"I'm glad to meet you two," she said to them. "I'm an old friend of your father. You can call me Molly, if you want."

Both girls smiled at her.

"Girls, you know Mrs. Calvert here right?" Jack spoke up again.

He thought it better than to call her Rose now.

Rose smiled down at them, receiving a smile in return from little Zita.

"You've a beautiful dress," she choked out.

"Why thank you my dear," Rose told her kneeling down besides Molly.

When she turned her head to face Cora however she was shocked, when the girl shot her back an angry look.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Thanks for every review, especially to Katrina.

Rose would've wanted to tell Jack so many things, but with his daughters sitting beside him she wasn't able to do so. Jack was more concentrating on them then on her.

Of course Rose understood that.

But it just reminded her more on her own husband and how Henry was treating Andy, in comparison with Jack.

She was even sadder now.

Rose also wanted to tell him of her mother, but she just couldn't find the right words.

Molly eyed her from the side. It was quite clear to her that Rose still loved him. Her face was sad and depressive. Like Fabrizio Molly thought that Jack and Rose were made for each other, but of course she knew that it wouldn't be right of her to just push together again. So many people would be hurt, especially these little children.

Rose was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Zita asking her a question.

"Rose," she asked her.

Rose had allowed her before to call her by her first name.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've birthday in one week. I'll be drei…I mean three years old."

"Oh then congratulations. You'll be a big girl then," Rose told her smiling at her.

"Thank you Rose. You come to my party please…please…" she stretched out the last word looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Rose look at Jack, who chuckled with his surely. Gisela surely wouldn't be happy about it.

"Shouldn't you ask your mother first, if that's alright?" she asked her.

"It's my birthday, not Mama's," little Zita only commented. "Please come…"

Jack nodded his head in her direction.

"Of course sure, I will."

"Thank you," her face lit up.

Rose already knew that she would regret it.

Jack knew that he would've to tell Gisela of their meeting.

How else should he explain to her that Rose would be coming to their daughter's birthday party?

They sat there for another hour, but not much was spoken. Molly finally decided that it was no use. She needed to speak with Jack alone and not with the girls around.

So she and Rose just stood up after a while and said goodbye to everyone.

…..

Cal of course hadn't forgotten anything about his threat to Rose. He was working at home today. If only his stupid wife wouldn't be here.

Athenaise and he surely had nothing in common.

_This stupid woman can't even get pregnant_ – he thought angrily.

And the little whore has a son.

_I should be the father of him. _

He still wondered how Rose had managed to hide from him on the Carpathia. Cal thought that Rose owed him something, especially for her little love affair with the gutter rat. Cal surely had been shocked, when he had seen Jack at dinner. His instant urge had been to get rid of this rat this instance. But then he had given it a second thought and told his wife everything about her seemingly perfect husband.

But of course that was just one side of the plan. He still wanted Rose. He didn't care, if she was married. Her husband was a stupid jerk.

"Cal are you here darling?" Athenaise's voice came up.

Stupid woman, why does she always have to interrupt everything?

She surely wasn't very good in bed. He wondered if Rose would be any better.

Of course he had only married her so that she would give him a son, but she couldn't even do that.

"Yes my dear," he voice was just as faked as hers had been, when he called her _my dear_.

Cal just wanted her to leave him alone. He didn't care at all what she wanted to tell him.

"What is it?" he asked her though he was not the least bit interested in her answer.

"I only wanted to tell you that I'm going shopping," she stated.

Athenaise knew that he didn't love her. She also didn't love him. Her parents had forced her into this marriage and she had done what was expected of her. Still however she wished that he would be a little more carrying towards her.

"Of course, have fun," Cal just said not even looking up at her.

When she had left again, Cal imagined himself fucking Rose.

…

Athenaise knew that Cal was cheating on her, but she didn't mind. At least this meant that she wouldn't have to endure him. She had told him that she would go shopping, but in reality she wanted to meet with someone. She had never told anyone of her.

Athenaise made her way to the theatre asking for her.

"She's backstage," someone told her.

Athenaise quickly thanked him and hurried behind.

Euphrasie was a little bit surprised, when she saw her. Her sister was the only one in her family, who knew what had happened to her. She had disappeared from her home about fourteen years ago, when she had met some stranger, which whom she thought herself deeply in love with. But it had soon turned out that he was only after her money. He had left her as soon as he had realized that her parents wouldn't give permission to a marriage and that they certainly wouldn't leave them any money.

Euphrasie had been hurt and had quickly run out of money. But she had been too stubborn to just go back to her family. They were an old noble family with an aristocratic background. She hadn't had the guts to face them afterwards. She had lived on the streets for a while, until had been lucky enough to meet with some Mr. Thornton. He had been the owner of a little theatre. Euphrasie had soon become the darling of the public and had been forwarded to other bigger theatres. She had finally decided to use a stage name.

She had read about her sister's marriage to Caledon Hockley about two years after her disappearance.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you, but I just needed someone to talk too."

"No, I'm glad that you're here. Come on, sit down."

Athenaise too noticed the flowers.

"From a fan?" she asked.

"Oh yes," she only stated.

She couldn't very well tell her the truth.

She had contacted Athenaise about five years ago; when she and Cal had moved here, but she had made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone else of her family. Athenaise had been just happy to see her older sister again and had complied with her wish.

Euphrasie had never been formally introduced to Cal. But one day he had visited her performance and since then they had met on a regular basis.

Her sister's marriage didn't seem to be too happy.

"I just wish that Cal would send me some flowers too more often," she sadly choked out.

Euphrasie looked at her.

It almost looked like that Cal was a completely different person, when being around her.

Euphrasie didn't answer her sister anything, but simply put a comforting hand on her left shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I've no idea if the game "Hit the pot" (Topfschlagen) is known in America. In Germany and Austria it's however a typical game for young children.

One child gets a blindfold and has to find the pot, which is hidden somewhere in the room and then has to hit it with a (wooden) spoon. Under the pot there is always some presents like sweets etc.

While one child is searching for the pot the others are standing around shouting "Hot" (Heiß), when the child gets closer and "Cold" (Kalt), when its moves further away from the pot.

….

The birthday of little Zita had arrived. Gisela wasn't happy at all, when she heard that Rose would come as well. But of course she wouldn't reject her daughter that wish. The party was celebrated at Fabrizio's restaurant as there was more space than in Jack's and Gisela's flat. When Rose arrived there the party was already in full swing.

Zita had invited ten friends from her kindergarten group and they were playing "Hit the pot" and were laughing all around.

Rose felt out of space and thought about turning around away on the spot, when Helga noticed her and led her in.

"Oh Rose, I'm glad that you could come," she told her.

"I bet that you're the only one."

Helga looked at her.

"Alright yes Gisela wasn't very happy, when Jack said to her that you would be coming as well, but she understands that it's her daughter's wish."

Rose followed Helga inside and sat down on some chair.

"I'm sorry Rose to leave you alone, but I've to help Fabrizio," the apologized.

Rose just nodded.

She looked around the room; Jack was standing at the other side watching the children. Rose didn't dare to say hello to him.

"Colder…" she heard the children loving.

She shouldn't have come. It wasn't right of her to interfere in Jack's marriage. Rose was lost in thoughts. Luckily Cal hadn't tried anything else so far, but Rose was sure that he would.

She was watching the children play their game.

The girl with the blindfold had finally found the pot and was now happily collecting the sweets together.

No one seemed to be interested in her.

"Rose you're here," she suddenly heard the voice of Zita.

At least the girl seemed to be happy that she was here.

"Well I promised you that I would come," she only stated.

Zita began smiling at her.

_If only she knew._

But she was seemingly too young to understand anything.

Gisela was unexpectedly standing behind her daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Calvert," she just told her not bothering to shake her hand.

Her eyes were still furious.

It was clear to Rose that she didn't want to have her here.

Zita however didn't even notice.

"Come on my dear, don't you want to open your birthday presents?" Gisela asked her daughter bending down.

"Sure Mama," the girl exclaimed and followed her mother back to the other children.

After having watched the children from the back for some time, Rose decided that since no one seemed to care for her, she would get up and go out, getting at least some fresh air.

Rose was lost in thoughts; she didn't notice that someone was following her, until she heard his voice.

"Hello Rose," she heard Jack's voice and turned around.

"I'm sorry that I didn't greet you properly before," he added.

"No problem. I've noted that you're watching your children."

Jack didn't know what else to say. He simply moved over to her and stood at her side. Both of them were looking in space, neither one knowing what to say.

The silence between them was almost unbearable.

_How can I tell him that I want to be together with him without sounding like some stupid maniac?_

Jack noted her distressed stated.

"Has Hockley tried anything?" he suddenly asked her.

"No," Rose answered looking for him for a quick second and then immediately drew her head away again.

Afterwards the awkward silence went on.

"But I know that he'll sure do," she stated after a while. "Cal never makes his threats lightly."

"Hey, if he does you just tell me. I know what I need to do."

Rose had to smile slightly.

_If only…_

"You must think me some…I don't want to interfere in your marriage Jack. I know that it isn't right."

Jack didn't answer anything.

"I was just so scared after Cal did…"

Thinking that they were being alone Jack moved closer to her and embraced her, stroking her hair and kissing her on her head.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of him," he whispered to her.

Unbeknownst to them however they weren't alone.

The party went on for another three hours.

When every one of Zita's friends had been picked up by their parents again, it was only Rose who remained.

"Will you come for my next birthday as well Rose?" she asked her.

Rose looked at her forcing a smile. If only her relationship with the child's mother would be so uncomplicated as well.

"We'll see," she simply stated kneeling down before her.

She noted Gisela's cold stare on her.

Cora was standing beside her mother and Rose went over to her to say goodbye to her too.

"Goodbye Cora. I hope you see you too again soon," she told the child smiling at her.

Cora's face however remained unexpectedly dark.

"Ich mag dich nicht," (I don't like you) she told her.

Rose was shocked. Even though she hadn't understood the language, it was pretty much clear to her what it had been. Before she could react Cora had turned around and had run back into the kitchen.


	26. Chapter 26

Henry had been surprised, when Rose had told him about her mother and Molly. He had thought that her parents had died long ago as Rose had never mentioned them.

_Maybe he really should've asked her more questions about her past?_

Rose had invited them for supper today.

At least Andy was very excited to meet his grandmother. His parental grandparents had already died long ago.

Henry however asked himself, why his wife had never told him about her mother.

"I just hope that you and mother will get along darling," Rose told him while they waited for Ruth and Molly.

Henry Calvert wasn't like Jack however. He didn't dig any further into things. He figured that if his wife wanted to tell him she would, he didn't want to push her into anything. Henry didn't think for one moment that Rose would've wanted him to ask her more questions. True she didn't want a jealous husband like Cal, but she felt kind of left out with someone like Henry. That he never wanted to know anything even being it out of not wanting to pry, it seemed to her as if he didn't care at all. And that hurt her.

"I'm sure she will. I can't wait to meet her in person."

It had been two weeks since the birthday of Zita and Rose hadn't dared to meet with Jack again. Her time with him was over. She finally had to accept that.

Rose had put on a nice dress and taken a pearl necklace.

"You look great darling," Henry told her kissing her on her right cheek.

His voice seemed so faked up again. Rose knew that he did have feelings for her; he did care for her and their son. He loved them in his own way. Just why couldn't he show it more often?

Rose understood herself that she was being unfair always comparing Henry with Jack. The man making it up to Jack didn't exist.

_Oh how wonderful his touch had felt, when they hugged outside Fabrizio's restaurant._

She had realized very quickly however that Jack's daughter Cora must've seen them. Her words later at her had made that very clear.

_She hates me._

Rose felt bad. Of course unlike her sister Cora was old enough to sense that something was going on between her father and her. She really didn't want to rob the children of their father, but she just couldn't rid of her feelings for him.

"Darling, is everything alright with you?" she heard Henry's voice snapping out of her daydream.

"Of course," she said forcing a smile.

Henry was satisfied.

_Jack would've known that I'm lying; he would've asked me further questions._

Again Henry stood out bad against him.

Andy had come down as well. His father had told him to wear one of his best clothes. Andy of course had obliged though he felt uncomfortable in them.

"When is grandmother going to come?" he asked.

"She should be here every…" Rose started, but didn't get to finish her sentence they were already there.

"Looks like they are already there," Rose got out going over to the door and opened them.

"Hello mother, Molly, I'm glad you could come."

"Of course my dear, I couldn't wait to meet my grandson," Ruth told her.

Rose had told her about Jack as well and Ruth knew that he was married. It had been pretty obvious from Gisela's outburst he wasn't free anymore. Ruth wondered, if her daughter had still feelings for him. Of course she had, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him.

Rose led her mother and Molly inside.

"Mother, Molly this is my family my husband Henry and my son Andy."

They sat down at the table afterwards.

"So you're my grandson. It's nice to meet you in person," Ruth told him. "Here I've brought you something."

Ruth had him a new ball.

"I hope you like it. I've been told that you like to play soccer with your friends."

"Of course thank you grandmother," he said to her.

Molly and Ruth sensed that Andy didn't want to sit with them at the table.

"I guess you would want to play now, right Andy?" Molly spoke up.

Andy didn't dare to say anything. He was looking over at his father trying to make out his reaction. Henry nodded approvingly.

"Thank you again grandmother and Aunt Molly."

Molly had told him that he shouldn't call her Mrs. Brown before.

Andy made his way up the stairs with his present in hands.

"You did raise him very well," Ruth told her Rose and Henry.

"Thank you mother."

They were eating rice and steaks, which their cook had made up.

"But now I think we're all eager to know how you two met," Ruth spoke up again.

Molly nodded.

She had watched Rose and Henry throughout the whole dinner and it was quite obvious to her that the undying love that existed between Jack and Rose didn't between those two.

"May I darling?" Henry asked her.

"Of course darling," Rose told him.

Molly instantly realized how false her voice sounded.

"We met at a reception. Rose here had just been widowed and well she wasn't about her husband's death so far, but I'm glad that I was the one she opened her heart up to again," he explained to them.

When Henry mentioned the word husband, Molly shot Ruth a knowing look, but neither one said anything. They simply played along with the story.

Ruth realized again just how much Jack Dawson must've meant to her daughter, if she had even pretended to be his wife.

Rose kissed her husband slightly on the cheek, both Ruth and Molly noted that it wasn't a kiss out of love.

"How sweet," Molly stated not knowing what else to say.

"Andy wasn't born about two years later."

"Did you ever think about having more children?" Ruth wanted to know.

For a moment Rose was taken aback by that question. If she had thought about having more children? Of course she had, just not with Henry.

"You know mother the birth of Henry wasn't that easy for me," she went for the diplomatic way. "So well I actually never thought about having more children."

She hoped that her mother would get the hint.

"Of course my dear I understand."

Henry told them about his work in Cal's company later. Again no one said anything. Both Ruth and Molly wondered however, what else Rose had kept from her husband. It surely didn't make their marriage look very good that she would keep these things from him.

"Mr. Hockley is a very great employer," Henry spoke up.

No one said anything, though they all knew better. Caledon Hockley may have been a good businessman, but he certainly wasn't a good person.

Henry kept talking and talking about his work, while Molly and Ruth were forcing smiles in between. Both were bored.

When the dinner finally ended, everyone was glad. Other than Henry no one had really enjoyed it.

…

Molly decided to visit Jack at his work once more and talk with him about Rose.

"I hope you've time for me Jack."

Jack signed knowing quite well what this was all about.

Molly invited him to her home. She had told Ruth of her plans before and had told her to go out. She wanted to talk with Jack alone.

But she did tell Jack that she was living here with Rose's mother.

"Oh," he only choked out.

"Ruth has changed Jack. Cal has thrown her out after…well after it was clear that Rose wouldn't return," Molly explained to him.

Jack didn't answer anything.

"However I didn't bring you here for that. You know that Jack right?"

"I guess, yes I do."

Molly looked him up and down. No wonder that Rose still had feelings for him.

"Rose still loves you Jack."

Jack turned his head to look at her.

"I know that she told me."

Molly waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"And what about you?"

"What should be?" he asked back pretending that he didn't know.

"Oh please Jack, come on. You know very well. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Jack turned away from her, looking out of the window.

"I don't know," he got out.

Yes, he still had feelings for her. But he wouldn't admit it to himself. After all he had a wife and children now.

"You still love her Jack. Don't you?"

Jack didn't answer anything.

"And what if I did, Molly? We can't be together. Gisela and my children…"

"Jack I know that you love your family, but…do really want to spend your whole life with…," she stopped herself.

How should she put it without sounding too harsh against his wife and his children?

"Rose and you belong together Jack. I've always known this. Rose does it too. And I believe you as well."

"Fabrizio told me the same. He also thinks that I would be better off with her. But it just can't be now."

"You mean because you're married now Jack?"

"Yes and I love my family."

Molly could tell that Jack's mind was in turmoil. It was clear to her that he still loved Rose, but felt committed to his family.

"I mean, if fate would've wanted us to be together don't you think that we would've been long ago?" he asked her.

Molly shook her head. He just didn't understand.

"If you see it from this point of view Jack, well then I too have a question for you."

Jack looked at her stunned, wondering what she was about to ask him.

"Don't you think Jack that you two wouldn't even have met again after so many years if fate wouldn't have wanted you to be together?"

Jack didn't know what to answer.

"You don't have to say anything to that now Jack. Just think about it."


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry that this got so long.

The first part of this chapter is to explain certain things. The things explained here are going to happen in my story in this and in the next chapter.

First about the Italian kings: In 1925 the king of Italy was called Vittorio Emmanuele II. His wife, Elena, was a princess from Montenegro. This king's father, Umberto I., had been assassinated in 1900. He was married to a first cousin called Margaritha. But he had originally been engaged to an Austrian Archduchess (that is what a royal princess is in England) called Mathilde. Of course it wouldn't have been a love match, but an arranged marriage to bring the relation between Austria and Italy to better terms.

About the Archduchess Mathilde: She died though being only eighteen years old in a horrible accident. She had been smoking, a habit not considered very lady -like in those times and she knew that her father wouldn't approve. So when he had once entered unexpectedly the room, she had quickly hid it under her dress. And you know in the year 1867, when all this happened the dresses of the noble classes were full of fabric. Mathilde had been aflame in front of the eyes of her father in seconds. She had died some days later, after much enduring pain.

About calling Fabrizio a traitor: Before siding with the Allies, Italy had been part of the alliance with Austria and Germany. The main reason why they changed sides was the already known ST/AA part, which the Allies promised to them.

About the children's names: I did choose the names of them very carefully. Birgitta is named after a Swedish saint living in the 14th century; Cora is named of course Cora on the Titanic. Giuseppe is named after Giuseppe Garibaldi the unifier of the kingdom of Italy in the 19th century and Zita is named after the last Austrian Empress, born princess of Bourbon-Parma.

About the song "Coro del Nabucco" (Gefangenenchor=Choir of the prisoners): It's of the most famous songs of Giuseppe Verdi's opera _Nabucco_ and actually the most famous Italian renaissance hymn. It was often said to be real national hymn of Italy and in the 19th century stood for the fight against the countries enemies (which were at this mostly the Habsburgs and French Bourbons).

About the children calling Jack and Gisela "du" instead of "Sie": Unlike in English in most languages there exists a difference between addressing a relative/friend and addressing a stranger (or someone, you might not know this good). I know in English it is always "you", however in Korean for example they're even seven steps of how to address a person (e. g. you address a younger brother/sister different than an older brother/sister). Well in French or German there're at least two ways. Why I'm saying all this: During the times, when this story is taking place it was still common for children to address even their own parents with "Sie" (or "vous" in French) instead of the familiar "Du" (or "te" in French). Being "per du" (calling someone "du") was considered very impolite and the children, who did this, were thought to be badly raised.

There was a prohibition in Norway as well in the 1920ies.

…...

Fabrizio and Helga were visiting Jack and Gisela today. But they weren't the only ones Gisela's uncle Friedrich, who lived in New York as well was visiting them too. Neither Jack nor Gisela looked very forward to it.

The four of them were sitting in the living room, when he came as well. Gisela had never liked her uncle very well.

Cora and Zita were playing on the floor meanwhile.

"Hallo Liebes," (Hello my dear) he told her while Gisela led him inside and introduced him to everyone.

Friedrich looked at Fabrizio as if he was his enemy. Gisela just hoped that the evening wouldn't be too bad. But Friedrich did kiss Helga's hand, just like it was expected. To her he was actually very nice.

"Ich bin froh, daß Sie gekommen sind," (I'm glad that you were able to come) Gisela told him, when both sat down.

Helga looked at Gisela. So she was evening addressing her own uncle with "Sie". Helga found that very odd.

Jack offered him something to drink.

"It's bad that the prohibition is still ahead," he only commented while sipping some tea. "But thank you Mr. Dawson."

Jack just nodded.

"In Norway we've such things as well at the moment," Helga told him trying to start a conversation.

"Really Mrs. Di Rossi? So you're from Norway?"

"Originally yes, I came here with my family thirteen years ago on the Titanic, but they all died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

Helga could tell from the sound of his voice that he meant it truthful.

Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad at all?

But it quickly turned out that Helga wasn't right.

Cora and Zita came up to their parents to show them something they had made for them.

"Hier Mama schau einmal, was ich schönes für dich gemacht habe," (Look Mama what beautiful thing I made for you) Cora told her.

Friedrich immediately shot an angry look at his niece.

"Wunderschön mein Liebling," (wonderful my dear) Gisela told her kissing her on her head.

"Du erlaubst deinen Kindern dich zu duzen?" (You're allowing your children to be "per du" with you) he disgustedly asked her.

Gisela however wouldn't let him tell her anything.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie das etwas angeht," (I don't think that's any of your concern) she told him returning her attention to her daughter. "Ich erziehe meine Kinder, wie ich will." (I do raise my children like I want)

Friedrich knew better than to say anything to that.

"So Mr. Dawson your friend is Italian?"

_And where exactly is the problem with that?_ Jack wanted to ask him.

"Yes," he only stated.

Friedrich smirked at Fabrizio.

"Naja wenigstens sind Sie keine von diesen Verrätern Frau Di Rossi," (At least you're done of those traitors Mrs. Di Rossi) he told Helga.

Both Helga and Gisela looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Sir I don't think that you've the right you call my husband a traitor," Helga told him.

"Well, all Italians are. I'm sure you know why."

"How that's quite enough!" Gisela firmly shouted at him. "If you're only here to quarrel you might as well go. Fabrizio here is my husband's best friend."

"To just think that they really thought that poor Archduchess Mathilde had been engaged to one of them…"

"Sir I know this story, but what actually do I've to do with it?"

Friedrich ignored Fabrizio's remark and instead turned to Jack. Jack had been told of this story by Gisela.

"Now Mr. Dawson what do you think?"

"What you I think of what?"

"Well don't you think that South Tyrol should belong to Austria?" he asked him.

In fact Jack didn't care at all about this.

Fabrizio and Gisela however were eager to hear his answer.

"To tell you the truth Sir, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"You mean that you're siding with your friend."

"No I mean that I don't care at all. I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what's so important about that question."

Neither Fabrizio nor Gisela were satisfied with that answer.

"I think you can't understand it Mr. Dawson, you're American you know nothing about our problems," he told him.

"Uncle Friedrich, please…," Gisela begged him.

"I've never understood why you married him in the first place."

"I don't think that's anything of your concern!" she firmly exclaimed to him.

For a moment he was stunned.

"If you're only here to quarrel you might as well go."

When he didn't react Gisela stood up standing in front of him.

"Now!" she shouted at him.

"Aber Liebes…" (but my dear) he began.

"No not this. I want you to go," she told him.

"Of course," he stated.

"And I believe we won't need any more of your visits."

Jack was relieved, when he was outside thinking that this stupid quarrel was over now. It soon turned out however that he was wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

As soon as Friedrich had left every one signed in relieve. Fabrizio and Gisela however had to admit that they really would like to know Jack's opinion.

"I'm sorry," Gisela told Fabrizio.

"It wasn't your fault."

Jack had gotten up meanwhile.

"What are you doing?" Gisela wanted to know.

"I think I'm going to bring the girls you bed," he said to her needing some time alone. "Come on girls," he added.

Once Jack was up with the girls the quarrelling just started again.

"You know Gisela I really think that your uncle needs to learn his manners."

"That may be, but he's certainly right, when it comes to South Tyrol," she told him.

Helga stepped between them.

"Oh please, not this again."

She was ignored however.

"_Va', pensiero, sull'ali dorate.  
Va', ti posa sui clivi, sui coll,  
ove olezzano tepide e molli  
l'aure dolci del suolo natal!" (Fly, thought, carried by aspiration; settle down in those realms, where once we lived happily in freedom, where the home of our spirit is) _Fabrizio began singing instead of answering her.

Gisela didn't speak Italian, but this one she still understood.

It was Verdi's Coro del Nabucco.

"Fabri is this really necessary?" Helga asked him, but again no one seemed to care for her.

"I don't see why not?"

"Halt den Mund!" (Shut up!) Gisela shouted at him just as Jack came back down the stairs.

"What's going on here?" he demanded to know.

"Jack he is…your friend he is so…oh god…I don't know how to say it."

"Jack it isn't my fault that your wife doesn't understand these things."

"Are you again talking about that one? Please can't you stop with this?"

But somehow he knew that they wouldn't.

Helga looked at Jack symphatetically, chuckling with her shoulders.

"What were you singing Fabri that made my wife shout at you?"

Fabrizio didn't answer him however.

"It's called Coro del Nabucco Jack," Gisela told him.

"And would you please explain to me why you're suddenly so hurt?"

"Well it's composer was considered very anti Austrian you know Jack and this song is considered the hymn of the fight against Austria," Helga said to Jack seeing that Gisela was too much drenched in tears now.

"I see," Jack only stated taking his wife into his arms.

"You understand it right Jack? You understand why I told him to stop."

"Of course I do."

"Fabri I really hope that you don't do this again," Jack then told him.

Just why they were quarrelling over a song, he still didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Jack. Scusa Gisela," (Pardon me, Gisela) he said to her.

"No problem," she stated.

"Well and now I hope that these quarrels are over. Hell you even named our children so that you could get back on the other one. It's sick!"

Fabrizio still thought it to be fake tears however. He wasn't impressed at all.

"Just because your wife is crying you believe her everything Jack. You know I think with one thing her uncle was right. You Americans know nothing about our problems!"

Jack thought that he hadn't heard right.

"What? Now you're acting like a little child."

"Maybe I do, but ask your wife. You think the same on this don't you Gisela?" Fabrizio demanded to know.

"Tell him what you think," he added looking her.

"I must admit that he's gotten a point here."

For a moment Jack was speechless.

"See, I told you so," Fabri stated.

"You've no idea about our problems Jack. You Americans just come destroy everything and then leave the people alone again," she said to him but immediately regretted her words.

"Why did you never tell me that?" Jack asked her now really hurt.

"Oh god Jack, I'm sorry I…I know that it wasn't your fault what happened…"

Jack only shook his head.

"I think you two should go now," he told Helga and Fabrizio.

"Of course Jack," Helga stated nudging Fabrizio on his sleeve.

Once they were gone Jack prepared to leave as well.

"Where're you going?" she asked him half demanding, half being sorry.

"Out, I need some fresh air."

He was out of the door before Gisela could stop him. At first she had wanted to blame Fabrizio, but knew that it wasn't his fault. It couldn't be that this stupid quarrel would destroy her marriage.

When Jack came back about an hour later, he seemed to have calmed down again and they celebrated their reconciliation in bed. But still something wasn't right.


	29. Chapter 29

Cal had neither given up nor had he forgotten his threat to Rose. He wanted to have her. Just when was another question. Rose never seemed to be alone. She was either as school or with her husband or her son. Cal knew that she hadn't told Henry anything.

Cal smirked.

_Maybe he just go over to their home and ask Henry if he could take his wife out? _

Sometimes the easiest plan was the best one as well. But this time it probably wasn't. And of course Cal knew that Henry wasn't his main problem here. Rose wouldn't tell him of that he was sure of, but there was no telling what she would tell this gutter rat. When seeing them at dinner Cal too could tell that they still had feelings for each other.

But nothing further about that now, he wanted her. Rose owed him something for putting up with this gutter rat.

Cal finally decided to just drive over to them and see if Rose would be alone. Luckily Athenaise was out shopping again or at least Cal thought so and wouldn't disturb him. Having sex with her surely wasn't this great. Cal laughed to himself.

What could Rose really do? Even if she did tell the gutter rat there was nothing that Jack could do about it without Cal telling Henry about their secret relationship. He won't be pleased.

Cal didn't think much of woman, the only two he was actually friendly to were Jack's wife Gisela, but only because he knew that it would hurt Rose and of course Euphrasie. This woman was really something special and Cal really thought himself to be deeply in love with her. He knew nothing about her family and somehow he didn't care. Euphrasie was great and probably the only person in the world that Cal really and truthfully loved. But of course that didn't change anything in his sexual desire for other women. These were too different things for Cal.

Euphrasie he loved as a goddess for whom he would do anything, well what Cal called everything like buying her things, he wouldn't probably give her life for her, like Jack would do for Rose, Gisela or his daughters, but still he loved her in one way. But he loved Rose and Athenaise in another way. They simply belonged to him. He didn't consider Euphrasie his property however and she was the only one who actually could talk back on him without having to fear his outburst. She was the only woman who didn't have to bear any attacks, beatings or rapes from him.

Cal was getting into his car meanwhile. He didn't bother to call his chauffeur.

After all what should he tell him?

Just wait until I've fucked her or what?

…..

In the meantime Henry was home as well reading todays newspaper.

Just nothing really knew. There were always the same problems. Over in Europe the Locarno decree had been signed and people here seemed to get richer by each day. Well whatever.

Rose was sitting in front of him and was reading a book.

But she couldn't concentrate on it too much was still on her mind.

_What if Cal did try anything?_

_What if Jack would never overcome his feelings for Gisela?_

The second thought was certainly more important for Rose. After their kiss she hadn't heard anything, well with the exception of seeing him at his daughter's birthday party, but that one of course hadn't been very successful.

Henry was completely absorbed with his book, while Andy had gone out with Fabrizio and Giuseppe again. Rose was happy that he had found a good friend now.

If only Henry could see how much his son needed his father, Fabrizio was acting much more like a father than Henry.

She signed.

…..

Cal had just parked in his car one block away. He didn't need any witness, if he should achieve his goal. He went up to the house and knocked on the door.

Rose was startled, when she heard the knock.

Since Henry didn't seem to have noticed she got up to answer it.

She was shocked when she saw Cal standing outside.

"Hello Mrs. Calvert," Cal politely told her with this sick and fake voice that was so typically his.

"What do you want Cal? My husband is home," she whispered to him.

Cal was a little disappointed.

Maybe it wasn't the right time after all?

Henry had stood up as well now and was coming up to them.

"Mr. Hockley?" he asked in disbelieve. "What are you doing here?"

Cal thought about it for a moment.

He had to have her now. There had to be a way to get to her.

Suddenly he thought that he had fun the right way.

"I'm deeply sorry to bother you now Mr. Calvert," he told Henry careful not to look to lustful at Rose. "But I've some request for you."

_Could that wait?_ Henry thought bitterly.

He could think of better ways to spend his evening, but he didn't dare to say this to Cal.

"Sure what is it?" he asked him instead.

"I've some very important things for you to do Mr. Calvert. I'm sorry, but it can't wait."

"Of course, I'll come with you."

They went outside leaving Rose alone, who signed in relieve.

Cal told Henry that he should drive ahead. Both of them got in their cars. But of course Cal didn't think of leaving.

It was just so easy with him.

Once Henry's car was out of sight, Cal went back to the house and climbed in to the open window, he had noticed before.

"Hello sweet pea," he told her.

Rose gasped.

"Cal, get out of my house!" she shouted, but he wasn't impressed at all.

"Not very likely my dear. Have you thought about my offer?"

"I will never sleep with you Cal. You're a sick bastard."

Cal however just moved closer to her while she moved further back to the wall.

It wasn't long until he had backed her up against it.

"Cal please let me go…" she screamed at him shoving her foot up.

"Oh Rose you've to enjoy this sweet pea. I'm surely better than your husband," he only told her.

Rose thought of a way to get away from him.

Cal shoving her down the floor holding her down and began kissing her neck.

"My god Rose…" he moaned feeling himself getting hard beneath his pants.

He started to rip her clothes of, while Rose struggled underneath him.

Cal slapped her again.

"Just be still now and enjoy this now. You'll see it'll be great."

Rose was silently crying now.

Just when Cal was about to rip her clothes further up he felt the barrel of a pistol behind on his head.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you Mr. Hockley."

Cal turned around to face the person standing behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: To Katrina and express: you were both wrong about the person. But of course thanks for your reviews :-)

* * *

Cal slowly turned around. He jaw dropped, when he saw who was standing behind him. He was shocked at first, but then he smiled.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Hockley?"

Rose signed in relieve, when Cal let her go to stand up.

Cal looked at the person in front of him.

"You wouldn't shoot me. I'm sure."

"Mr. Hockley I would say that you should first button up your pants before we're discussing anything further. You know I've been raised not to talk to people, who're not dressed properly and you're surely not."

Cal smirked and got up his pants again.

Rose was still shakily lying on the floor too shocked to stand up.

"Are you alright Rose?" she looked at her concernedly.

"Yes, thank you…if you hadn't…"

"No need to thank me. I'm glad that I could be of help," she told her helping her up, but carefully watching Cal the whole time never once taking the pistol out of his side.

"Come on Rose, sit down here on the couch."

Rose still shivering did as she was told and started to button up her clothes, or better what was left of them, up again.

Rose couldn't herself to look at Cal now.

"Is really everything alright with you, Rose?"

"Yes, everything is fine," she nodded trying to sound confident.

Cal meanwhile had just been standing there laughing under his breath.

"Well now to you Mr. Hockley," she began.

"You should be more thankful that I told you about their relationship."

But she just ignored him.

"Sit down!" she demanded.

"Now!" she added when he didn't move. "Or I'm going to shoot you in your leg."

Seeing the look in her face Cal knew that she was talking business now. He first wanted to sit down besides Rose, but of course was stopped.

"No, you're going to sit down here," she motioned to the other side.

Reluctantly Cal obeyed.

"You really don't understand what was going on here. Rose here is a little slut. I've already told you. I came here to find her alone with her husband having gone out. She was already waiting for me; obviously her husband doesn't know how to fuck her properly. As soon as I came in here she started ripping up my clothes and told me to that she needed a real good fuck. What should I've done?" he asked her trying to talk his way out of it.

He just earned a disgusting stare however.

"Oh I see you're just a poor victim? Well Mr. Hockley it didn't look to me like that at all. I think that you're not only a coward, but a liar as well."

Rose had been sitting there on the couch with her head down only momentarily listening to their voice. Cal's voice made her sick.

"And what else should I've done with her?" he smirked while looking at Rose, who turned her head away from him.

He immediately received a hit from her in his knee.

"What's this?"

"Mr. Hockley didn't your parents teach you any manners? Don't you know that you're supposed to look into the person's eye, while speaking to someone?"

He didn't give her an answer.

She hadn't expected him to do so anyway.

"I'm going to tell you my version now Mr. Hockley. I do believe that you came here, held her down and tried to rape her."

Cal just laughed. He was angry now as he could've had Rose very easily. Her husband surely had been easy to convince to leave them alone.

"And what if I did? That's entirely my thing. Instead of taking so much care about this little whore here, you should be better thinking about your husband."

"Mr. Hockley I really don't see any connection between Jack's affair with her and you wanting to rape her."

"But you know that he still has feelings for her, right? I can see how unsecure you're. I told so that you could watch over them."

"No you told me, because you tried to drive a wedge between us. And sadly I must admit I've really been treating her badly."

Rose looked up at her. She hadn't awaited anything like this.

"But now back to you Mr. Hockley."

"What are you going to do? You know if you'll tell your husband I will just tell hers. And you know I believe that he won't be so forgiving, when he hears it."

"Yes, I guess you're right, especially when he hears that you were trying to rape his wife."

"What exactly should stop me from trying it again once you've left?"

"That's a very good question Mr. Hockley. You know Jack told me that you like making arrangements. So I think that we should make one."

Cal laughed.

Who did she think she was?

"And just exactly should that be? You know I've friends everywhere. If you tell anyone about

this, I'm going to tell her husband and he'll help me destroy your life."

"Mr. Hockley, really, are you trying to blackmail me?" she asked him not at all impressed. "You need to get up earlier if you want to mess up with me. Now I'm telling how we're going to do this. You won't come near her again and if you should even try I will…"

"What tell your husband?" Cal smirked at her.

"Maybe yes, but other than that I'm going to call and tell every newspaper from here to Moscow and tell them everything about the seemingly perfect Caledon Hockley."

Cal shrank down a bit.

"You wouldn't. They wouldn't believe you. They'll know that you're lying."

"Oh they won't? But Mr. Hockley what do I hear? You should know yourself that selling stories, is not about telling the truth. I would think that having a bad reputation wouldn't be very good for your business. Or what do you think Mr. Hockley?"

Cal didn't answer her.

"Have you got anything you want to say to him, Rose?" she said turning her attention to her.

Rose however just shook her head.

She just wanted Cal to be out of her life.

"So well, I believe you should go then Mr. Hockley."

Cal didn't move.

"Are you frozen to the couch?" she asked him sarcastically.

Cal couldn't believe it.

_How dare this woman talked to him like this!_

"And don't forget what I told you," she added shoving him out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Once they were alone again, Gisela turned to the still shaking Rose, whose fears and angsts just came out all at once now. Rose had moved sheet over her shaking body to cover up her torn up dress.

"Hey it's alright. Jack told me about his threat to you. I'm sorry Rose. He's gone. You don't need to worry about him anymore," she said taking her into her arms and trying to calm her down.

"Cal isn't going to give up so easily," Rose choked out.

The whole situation was so odd.

"That may be. But I'm also not. Really Rose, you've to have a little more faith in yourself. You know everyone has its weak points even Caledon Hockley."

Rose looked at her. She wasn't so convinced about that, but said nothing.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. You know my uncle he's a jerk and an idiot, but he knows important people and if I tell him to do so, he's going to make Caledon Hockley very, very sorry," she told hoping to convince her.

Rose just forced a smile and changed the subject.

"Did you mean what you just said?"

"You mean that I would make him sorry?"

Rose had to smile slightly. She had never thought about doing anything like that concerning Cal, she still feared him too much.

"No I'm talking about the other thing that you're sorry now you…," Rose began.

"Oh god yes Rose, I'm truly sorry. I guess I've been a real…how do you say this in English?"

"Bitch?" Rose suggested.

"Oh yes that's the word. Well I really was. I mean it isn't your fault what Mr. Hockley did to you."

"Did you come here to apologize to me?" Rose wanted to know.

"Among other things, yes. I hope you can forgive me," Gisela looked at her.

"Well I think it wasn't very nice from me as well to just go to Jack again and kiss him. I believe that we both did things not really nice to each other."

"Yes that's true. I think we should just start our relationship over."

"That would be great."

Rose smiled back at her.

"But you couldn't know that Cal would be here," Rose suddenly choked out.

"No, I called you several times; first you apologize to you and second to speak with you about your son. I was just worried, when no one answered the telephone and decided to come over. I knocked at your door, but no one was answering. I did have a bad feeling however and I found the key under your plant. By the way I wouldn't place it there."

Rose was stunned for a moment.

"Henry insists on it."

"Well he seemingly doesn't know anything about his pervert boss. Now does he?"

"No, he has no idea."

"Rose you need to tell him. He has the right to know."

"I can't."

"If you don't tell him I will."

"No please don't do this, promise me," Rose begged her. "That's my thing."

"Well alright I promise. However I don't think its right."

Rose didn't answer anything to that and began to talk about something else instead.

"You said that you wanted to speak with me about Andy?" she asked her instead.

Gisela wondered why Rose just wouldn't want to tell Henry, about Cal trying to rape her, but said nothing.

Just then Henry came back.

"Yes in fact I think you should be more concerned about him. I mean I've him in my class now and he's…"

She was interrupted by Henry, who walked in.

"The boy didn't do his homework. Right?"

Gisela looked at him.

_Why is he always belittling his son?_

He didn't have seem to notice his wife's distressed state. Henry was mad now at everyone. Surely the thing with the company could've waited?

Henry didn't think any further however.

Gisela turned her head to Rose, wondering why she didn't say anything to him about what Cal had done to her.

But Rose just had her head down again and Gisela decided to tell them about their son instead.

"No in fact it's the other way around. In my German lessons he is the best. He really doesn't need more courses Mr. Calvert. The other boys are always mocking him."

Rose signed.

Henry watched her as if she had lost her mind.

"I think that you leave it you me how I raise my son."

Gisela ignored him and turned to Rose instead.

"Rose I believe that you need to do something about it. Andy is miserable."

"I know this…I just don't know what I should do."

"Well I've talked with Helga about it and you may say no of course, but she and Fabrizio thought about making a little trip with him and Giuseppe and some other boys."

"And where?"

"Well just outside New York. But Fabrizio wanted to tell you anyway."

Rose thought about it. It surely wouldn't do any harm if Andy spent some time with boys his age and Fabrizio and Helga would of course watch after them carefully.

"I believe that's a good idea. I just hope that Andy is warming up a little bit."

Henry was just left out in their discussion.

"Will you and Jack come with them as well?"

"No, I'm sorry we both have so much work to do and of course we need to take care of our children."

"Sure," Rose nodded.

"You'll see Andy will love it Rose."

When Fabrizio returned with Andy and Giuseppe they spoke further about everything.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day after the incident with Cal, Rose was still somewhat shaky. Gisela had promised to make up some story about her being ill, so that Rose wouldn't have to go to work. Rose wondered if they would really be able to have a normal relationship. After all they did love the same man. It was odd that out of all people it had been her who had saved her.

Henry had gone out to work. If only he would be a little bit more interested in his son, she knew that he loved Andy, but he always wanted him to be different. Andy just wasn't that adventurous child as Giuseppe was.

Why couldn't he just accept that?

Fabrizio, she and Gisela had talked about a weekend holiday, Fabrizio and Helga were planning to make. Henry had been reluctant at first, until Gisela had told him that he surely wouldn't miss anything in school and that Andy was one of the best pupils she had ever had. Instead of being proud of him and telling him so, Henry just clapped him on the shoulder and told him that he good always do better.

Rose had noticed Fabrizio's angry stare. She knew what he had been thinking.

They had finally agreed to take four other boys with them, two from Andy's class and two from Giuseppe. Andy's eyes had lit up, when he heard that. He was really looking forward to it.

Rose had asked about Birgitta, but Fabrizio that she would be old enough to stay home alone for a few days.

So that least Andy would be happy. But the problem with Gisela remained. Rose knew that it would be better to stay out of Jack's eyes for a while, until the whole situation would've calmed down. She vowed again to herself that she would do nothing to destroy his marriage; she really had no right for that.

The incident with Cora lately had shown her that a lot more people would be hurt, if she did not just Gisela. The main victims would be there children. It was kind of strange that the person she was named for little Cora from Titanic, who had died such a horrible death, had been once her favourite and almost loved her like her own mother. Rose knew that this would most likely never be true for the other Cora.

Rose signed again.

If only Henry would've been a little bit more like Jack…

_Oh stop it Rose_ – she scolded herself.

She tried to remember the good times with Henry, of why she had married him. Henry had always been stiffed and composed and Rose had thought that this would change, but it had only gotten worse.

But of course neither the children nor Gisela were responsible for her stupidity about not looking better for Jack or better about not looking for Jack at all. Neither was Henry.

It was all her fault and so she had to live with it now.

When she had seen him sink down in the Atlantic, she had simply assumed that he was dead.

"I'm just going to stay away from him," she told herself aloud.

Jack had never really told her that he loved her right?

So maybe she really had just been an affair for him on the ship and nothing more, like Cal had always said?

But then again why had he kissed her lately and why was he always looking at her like this?

Just as Rose was thinking about what she should do, she heard the doorbell ringing and stood up to open it.

Jack was standing there.

He surely wasn't making it easy for her.

"Jack," she half asked half stated.

"Hello Rose, would you mind if I come in?"

"Sure," she said stepping her.

"Aren't you at work?" she choked out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound impolite…"

"Oh no don't bother yourself Rose. I got to work in the afternoon today. Gisela and I just brought our children to the kindergarten."

They seemed to have a really close relationship spending much time with their children. Rose couldn't even remember the last time Henry and she had brought Andy to school together.

At hearing her name Rose thought it better to tell him to leave.

"No need to worry Rose. She knows that I'm here."

Rose looked at him perplexed.

"Yes, she told me what happened with Hockley and well I just wanted to see, if you're alright."

"I'm, you didn't need to come."

_Really, if would've been better, if he had stayed away._

"Your wife surely taught Cal a lesson. In fact I've never seen any woman speak to Cal like that," she added.

"I can imagine, I surely wouldn't want her as my enemy. I guess I should be happy that she's my wife instead," he said smiling at her.

"Do you know this uncle of hers?"

"Sadly yes, he isn't very fond of me, but he especially hates Fabrizio."

"What? But why?" Rose was stunned.

She couldn't imagine anyone hating Fabrizio. He was always such a nice guy and such a good friend.

"Oh it's something political," he began. "You know Gisela is really sorry about what she did. It's just…sometimes when she feels hurt she does things that she regrets later on."

"I know Jack, we always do sometimes. I understand that. I mean it also wasn't right of me to just run to you."

Jack didn't answer anything for a while.

"Did Gisela tell you about the trip Fabrizio and Helga want to make?" he finally asked.

"Yes, we talked about it. I think it would do Andy good."

"Gisela told me about Henry you know. I agree with her that you should tell him everything about Cal and well…us you know."

Rose shook her head. Jack and Gisela obviously had a very honest marriage and seemed to tell each other everything.

"Henry and I rarely speak about such things," she choked out.

"Maybe it's time that you start now. How else are you going to ever build up a serious relationship?"

Rose turned her head away from him.

He was so right like always.

She realized that she had been lying to her husband from the first moment they met, neither had she told him about the Titanic nor of Jack, of Cal, of her mother and many other things had she kept a secret from him.

"I should've told Gisela about you and me as well," he told her when she didn't answer.

"Did you tell her about the Titanic, Jack?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" he wondered.

_Yes, sure why wouldn't he._

"You know Jack it's just so hard for me…it isn't fear…," she began and turned to him again.

"Do you remember, when you asked me why I did marry Henry in the first place?"

Jack only nodded.

"The truth is I don't why. I guess the best answer would be that I didn't want to be alone, but that would be underestimating things and telling you that it was out of love would be overestimating them. I think that the truth lies somewhere between."

Rose thought about telling him of her regrets about not looking for him on the Carpathia, but decided against it. He didn't need to know that.

"But Rose that you don't love him doesn't mean that he hasn't got the right to know everything about Hockley. You've to tell him."

"Henry is a good man," Rose said instead of answering him. "His job means everything to him."

"Rose his job surely means less to him than you. He can find another one."

"No Jack," she only told him wanting to end this conversation here.

Jack didn't know what do you with her.

Why couldn't she just tell him?

"Well anyways thanks for coming Jack, but I think that you should go now. In fact yes…I believe it would be better, if we didn't see each other for some time," she firmly told him. "I mean you've your family and I've mine. And I don't want anyone to get hurt, least not our children," she said to him thinking of Cora again.

"Of course Rose, if you say so…"

When looking at him, Rose thought that she saw some kind of regret, but she quickly rejected that thought.

While shoving him out the door, she remembered something else.

"You know Jack, I've already asked Gisela and she told me no, but I want to ask you too."

"About what?"

"I would be a lot more comfortable if you and Gisela would be accompanying Fabrizio and Helga."

"Are you afraid that something might happen?"

"Stupid I know…it's just that…"

"No Rose really. You don't need to worry. Oh Rose I' m sorry, I really would it's just that we've absolutely no time at the moment."

"Of course your wife told me the same."

"And you know the girls..." he began.

"Well they could stay with me and Henry," she offered, but Jack rejected her offer.

"Don't worry Rose, nothing is going to happen. Fabrizio and Helga are absolutely trustworthy. They're going to have a nice extended weekend, you'll see," he told her.

Rose however wasn't convinced.


	33. Chapter 33

While Fabrizio and Helga had taken Giuseppe, Andy and four other boys, their names being Joe, Peter, Michael and Eddy with them, Jack and Gisela had finally persuaded them to let Birgitta stay at their home for the time being.

At Helga's request that she might be a burden they had simply told her that they would love to have someone looking after the children and that it would be great for Cora and Zita, if they didn't need to spend the afternoon in their kindergarten group as well.

Birgitta liked young girls. She always wanted to have a sister and had begged her mother to let her stay. Helga had smiled and had finally given in.

Rose had been told that they would spend the weekend as well as Monday and Tuesday away. Helga and Gisela had somehow managed to convince every other teacher to let them spend a longer weekend. Rose realized that she didn't know anyone of the other boys.

But well Helga and Gisela seemed to do.

So that should be enough, right?

If the other boys parents trusted them enough to leave their children with them, she should as well, right?

They would be going to the Adirondack Mountains. Andy had never been the sportive type so a trip like that surely would do him good.

But still Rose would've been more comfortable, if Jack and Gisela would've gone with them. She knew that Jack knew everything about staying alone and Gisela, well, Jack had told her that in her original home country she had practically spent the whole time in the mountains. Rose didn't want to be unfair however.

"The boys can swim in the lakes," Helga had told her.

Of course she wanted to trust them. She was laughing at herself.

After all Fabrizio was Jack's best friend, he surely wouldn't do anything to accidently let anything happen to him. Fabrizio had spent enough time with Jack, so he should know as well.

Maybe she was just worried that only two adults would be there?

…..

Birgitta was playing with Cora and Zita at Jack's and Gisela's home meanwhile. Both of them had to work longer today and were glad that they could leave their children in the good care of Birgitta.

"You want to play with that?" she asked them.

"Yes," Zita exclaimed.

Birgitta smiled at them.

She had noticed the tension going on between Cora and Rose as well. Of course the girl sensed that something wasn't right.

As they were playing Ruth and Molly had decided to try to speak with Jack. Well Molly wanted to talk with Gisela as well.

They were a little surprised, when they told Birgitta and found out that they weren't there.

Birgitta wondered who these people were.

"I'm sorry I'm Mrs. Brown and this Ruth – Mrs. Dewitt Bukater - we're friends of Mr. Dawson. In fact Ruth here is Rose's mother."

"Mrs. Calvert?"

"Yes," Molly answered. "Well we wanted to speak with Mr. Dawson."

"Jack told me of you," she said to Molly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson are at work," Birgitta told them.

Ruth's first thought was to run over to Jack and Gisela and tell them about what they thought to leave their children in the care of a twelve year old girl. But she knew that they wouldn't listen.

"Do you know when they will be back?" Molly asked her.

In fact she found Birgitta to be very grown up already.

"About five p. m. Mrs. Brown," Birgitta told her.

It was only 2 p.m. now.

Ruth could think of better things than to wait three hours for Mr. Dawson.

"I guess we should be coming back tomorrow," Ruth suggested.

"If you tell me what you want I could tell Gisela and Jack," Birgitta offered.

"That's nice of you. However I think that I've got a better idea. Why don't we all go and eat something and you'll leave a note to their parents?" Molly asked her.

"Come on, it'll be nice. I'm sure that they don't have anything against it."

"Yes, why not. Cora, Zita would do you say?"

The girls jumped up, of course they wanted to go.

Birgitta wrote a quick note for Jack and Gisela saying where they would be going.

…

Rose had a bad feeling the whole day.

"You're going to have a wonderful time," she had told Andy, when she had said goodbye to him.

Henry had like always just clapped the boy on the shoulder and Andy had just like every time sadly looked at his father.

"We're going to be back on Tuesday," Helga had told her.

And Rose had reluctantly seen them drive away. Later on she had scolded herself.

_Stop worrying yourself, Rose._


	34. Chapter 34

They had rented a small cottage to stay for the few days. The boys loved it. The first two days they had spent wandering around and exploring the neighbourhood. Helga couldn't help but remember the time, when she had done that back in the woods of Norway on skies. She enlightened to them the various kinds of berries and mushroom and what you could eat and what was poisonous.

They boys all gasped, when she told them that during the summer months in Norway the sun wouldn't set.

"How do people sleep, if it's light the whole day?" one of them had asked.

"Well you know people there tend to pull the curtains before the windows," Helga had explained to them.

Really Helga knew just a well how to survive in the woods, Rose needn't have to worry.

In short they did have a wonderful time. Andy couldn't remember the last time he had been so carefree. Of course he noticed that the other still thought him kind of strange. But he didn't mind. Andy believed that it was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

Helga was cooking in the small kitchen. Actually it wasn't a real kitchen, no electricity and such, only woods to heat. But she loved it. It had been so long since she had last done that with her father.

Fabrizio meanwhile was chipping down wood. He too thought that Andy had come a long way since they had been staying there. He knew that Andy would've been even happier; if his father would've appreciated his affords to be, like he called it, a real man. Fabrizio thought that just ridiculous being more interested in music than in sports, like Andy was, didn't make any one less of a real man. He vowed to himself that he would speak with Henry once they got back.

The boys were playing around the cottage. The clear leader being Eddy, Fabrizio thought him a bit too bossy a think he must've inherited from his father, but other than that Eddy was nice as were the others.

_Just a little bit too risk-taking sometimes. _

_Boys will be boys_ – Henry would've most likely said to that and not given any further thought to the fact that they might get some bad ideas.

Being done with his work Fabrizio decided to help his wife with the cooking.

"Hey you, bella donna," (beautiful woman) he said coming up to her and began kissing her neck.

Helga smiled.

"Fabri, I got to make the…" she started, but didn't get any further.

He turned her around and stopped her with a kiss.

"Not now, they boys are…," she told him turning away from him.

Just then Giuseppe and Peter walked in and Helga immediately let go of her husband.

"Mama, can we go down to the lake to play?"

Helga looked at him.

It was actually time to eat, but seeing the look on her son's face, she knew that he would be disappointed if she said no.

"Please Mama, we won't take long."

"We just want to see, if we can find any more mushrooms," Peter begged her as well.

"Alright, but don't eat them before you've shown me," she warned them. "You know the toxic ones and the others are sometimes very hard to distinguish," she added.

"Of course Mama no eating of mushrooms."

"Well then go, but come back before its dark."

"Sure," Peter shouted as they ran out the door.

Fabrizio than turned to Helga again. He wouldn't want to admit it out in the open, but he was happy to have his wife alone for himself.

While Fabrizio was once more kissing her neck, Helga couldn't help, but to get a bad feeling.

_Maybe she shouldn't have allowed it?_

…..

As was typical for young boys they quickly were bored doing a mushroom foray.

"Let's do something else," Joey shot out.

They all agreed with him and thought about what they could do. Andy was somehow unsure again though he didn't down why.

Eddy had meanwhile gone down to the lake and sat down on a stone. Helga had told them about going fishing with her father and siblings and now Eddy wondered, if they should try the same.

"That's boring. We're not little girls," Joey rejected this idea.

Andy would've loved to try, but of course he didn't have the courage to tell them. He knew that he would be overruled.

Somewhere on the other sides of the lake they could make out what appeared to be a small island.

"That's it. We'll do that," Joey exclaimed.

"We'll do what?" Peter wanted to know.

"We're going to swim over to that small island and see who's faster," he told them.

Andy wasn't very happy about that idea. He knew that he would lose, he wasn't such a good swimmer, but again he said nothing.

"Good idea, I surely do it," Eddy said. "The looser has to buy the others baseball cards, one package," he added.

_Of course that'll surely be me._

Giuseppe looked over at Andy. He knew that it felt uncomfortable.

Eddy and Peter had already gone into the water and watched the other from outside. Giuseppe too followed them inside and once only Andy remained outside.

They were already on the other side, while he was still standing at the shore.

"Aren't you going to come as well?" Eddy shouted.

Andy didn't want to and thought about an excuse.

"The water is just so cold," he shouted back.

He only received laughs.

"Of course it's cold; it's supposed to be cold at this time of the year. Come on now, you aren't a little baby now are you?" Eddy shouted.

"Do you think that your father would want such a coward of a son?" Peter added.

When mentioning his father Andy instantly shook his head.

He realized that he needed to do that test of courage now, if he didn't want to be laughed at for at least the rest of the remaining school terms.

"Alright I'm coming."

On the other side, Giuseppe was worriedly looking at Andy going into the water.

"You shouldn't have told him that," he somehow angrily told Peter.

"But it's true, isn't it?" he only commented.

They began watching Andy swimming towards them.

He was almost there, when he felt himself getting weaker.

_Andy was trying to stay afloat. He noticed the beginning weakness in his arms. _

_Breathing heavily he tried to draw up more strength. Of course his father would be proud of him for doing that. He imagined his face, when he would tell him._

The others meanwhile were starting to get worried.

Just why didn't he come closer?

Something was wrong here.

_Andy could feel his clothes getting heavier, they were sucking him down. _

_So that was the reason why the other's had gotten rid of their shirts before?_

_His lungs were beginning to fill itself with water._

Giuseppe was the first one to react. He knew that he had to get him out of the water. He quickly got rid of his pants as well and with only his underwear on began to swim towards Andy.

"Help me," he shouted once he had reached him.

Andy was kicking and screaming, drawing him underneath as well. He was still gasping for air.

Finally Peter came as well and together they managed to get Andy to the island.

Andy had closed his eyes and was looking dreamy.

"Let me," Eddy exclaimed.

He did have a bad conscience now. But every try to get him to wake up again was useless. Andy was dead.


	35. Chapter 35

All of the boys were shocked and stood frozen in place. The first to react was Peter.

"I think two of us should wait here and the other two go back and tell your parents," he said into the direction of Giuseppe.

"Alright and who is going to speak with them?" Eddy asked.

Everyone looked down.

_Please don't let it be me._

Finally they decided that Giuseppe and Joey would go and the two other would wait here. They knew that they need a boat to get the dead body of Andy on the other side again.

…

Fabrizio and Helga were happily hugging and kissing, when Giuseppe and Joey returned to them. They had been thinking the whole way back about the best way to tell them. But of course nothing could change the fact that Andy was dead.

When they heard the door open Fabrizio and Helga turned around. They were a little bit astonished when they saw them standing there in the doorway.

Helga immediately sensed that something was wrong. Both of them looked completely drenched and strange, as if somebody had just told them that they had an illness and would die in a month.

"Mama?" Giuseppe choked out.

"Yes, my dear?" Helga looked him up and down.

Joey meanwhile stood silently beside him. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Something terrible has happened."

Fabrizio frowned. He two had noticed that only two of them had come back.

What had happened to the others?

"Andy he…we were…swimming to an island…ed era anche," (and he was too) "… i vestiti glie l'hanno succhiato…sono morto…" (the clothes sucked him down…he died), Giuseppe choked out.

"Oh, il dio mio," (Oh my god) Fabrizio put a hand over his mouth.

"Sono spiacente," (I'm sorry) "I tried to help him, we all did…"

"But we couldn't Mr. Di Rossi," Joey finally had found his voice as well.

Helga was the first, who began to think rational again.

"Alright you've to show us the place. And of course we have to tell his father and…"

"Rose," Fabrizio finished for her.

Helga just nodded. Both of them were too shocked at the moment to think of any punishment for the boys.

…..

Ruth found it somehow strange, but she actually enjoyed the afternoon with Jack's girls, Birgitta and Molly. They had gone over to Fabrizio's restaurants as Birgitta knew that they would of course be able to get something good to eat for free. Not that Molly wouldn't have paid but Birgitta knew that her father didn't like friends paying.

Ruth still remembered Jack from the Titanic, she hadn't seen him since then and was actually very curious now.

"Why don't we play something?" Birgitta suggested.

Molly nodded.

"That's a good idea."

Ruth didn't have to wait long about ten minutes later Jack was really there. Of course, when he had read the note from Birgitta before, he thought that he might've misread, but it now when looking into Ruth's eyes he knew that it was true.

He certainly must've gotten something special around him otherwise he wouldn't have driven both Rose and this other woman crazy.

Molly was a little bit worried, when she saw Jack approaching them. His last meeting with Ruth hadn't been pleasant at all.

Ruth wanted to greet him, but before she could she was of course interrupted by one of his daughters.

"Papa, Papa…you sit down beside me…right," Cora spoke up receiving a stare from her sister.

Jack had to laugh.

"No me," the other exclaimed pouting.

"Don't worry you just sit either on one side alright?"

Molly watched Jack carefully as he sat down in the middle of them, it was clear how much he loved his children.

Once they were all seated again, Jack was able to turn his attention back to the other.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I really wanted to say hello, but well you see I had to…I mean," he stammered. In was still nervous in her presence.

"You had to take care of your children first. I understand that Mr. Dawson," Ruth said not taking her eyes of his children while she did so. They were surely adorable.

"Why thank you Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

Molly could see that Jack was struggling for words so she thought it better to step in.

"Well Jack it's good to see you again. And I must say you really have beautiful children," Molly spoke up.

"Thank you too Molly. You know they mean so much to me. I would do anything for them," he added placing a kiss on each of their heads while he talked.

Molly smiled.

Jack meanwhile had turned his attention back to Ruth. He really wondered now what had happened to her. He didn't know that Cal had thrown her out.

He was staring at her for quite some time, while she was talking with Molly, when he finally found the courage to ask her.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," he got out.

"Yes?" Ruth looked up questioning.

"Can I…can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mr. Dawson…"

"I'm sorry, if this sounds like…you know rude…but I…I mean…I'm really…what happened between you and Mr. Hockley," he mumbled on and on.

He knew that his words didn't make up sense.

Ruth however still understood him.

"Mr. Dawson…" she started, but was interrupted by Gisela.

"I just saw your note saying that you're here."

She sat down near Jack and took Zita in her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you. Please just go on," she apologized.

Molly was watching Gisela closely. Their first meeting surely hadn't been very pleasant.

"Oh no problem my love. These are Mrs. Brown and…"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," she finished getting a confused look from Jack. "We already met. I fair however that I didn't make the best impression. I'm really sorry for that. I shouldn't have done what I did."

Molly wondered, if she had told Jack about it. She couldn't imagine that Jack would let her call Rose a tramp.

"Mrs. Brown is something wrong?" Gisela wanted to know.

"Yes sure…I just wonder…"

"You're wondering, if I told Jack right? Yes in fact I did. I'm not proud of my actions. However I was hurt and I couldn't think straight. I mean Jack has forgiven me and even Rose has. Now can't you do so as well?"

Molly wasn't so sure however. The main problem here wasn't so much that Gisela had slapped Rose, but that Jack and Rose had kissed.

"Sure," she finally said though Gisela wasn't convinced.

Soon they would have more important things to think about.

"Well where did we stop, oh yes at Mr. Hockley," Ruth spoke up.

Molly meanwhile was eying Gisela. Of course she understood why she done what she done and of course, if wasn't her fault that Rose and Jack were still in love with each other and Molly knew that they were even though Jack wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Mr. Hockley he…" Ruth started again, but was once more interrupted.

This time by Fabrizio who looked drenched and completely out of place.

Jack immediately knew that something was terrible wrong.


	36. Chapter 36

Everyone looked up at Fabrizio, who didn't know what to say first.

How should he tell them that Andy was dead?

Molly and Ruth, who had never seen him before, wondered who this man was.

"Molly, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater this is…" Jack started but was soon stopped by his friend.

"Not know Jack. There's plenty of this time for later. I've to…something horrible has happened…"

"I thought that you wanted to stay until tomorrow. Why did you come back today?" Gisela asked.

"That's exactly what I need to talk with you about. There has been an accident," he started. Fabrizio looked at the children. They surely shouldn't be here now.

"I've you tell you something Jack, all of you…I've…"

"And what young man?" Molly wanted to know.

"However I think that this nothing for your girls to hear."

Fabrizio swallowed again.

"Gisela would you please take them somewhere? I would like to speak with Jack alone."

Gisela looked up at him.

"Sure, come on girls."

Fabrizio had decided that it was best, if Jack told Rose everything. He was surely the best one for that.

Gisela was about to stand up, when Molly stopped her.

"No wait, I'm going to look after them, if you have nothing against it that is?" she offered her.

Gisela watched her for a moment.

"But I thought that you…"

"This is not about you and me now Mrs. Dawson, but about your friend," Molly reassured her.

Gisela looked over to Cora and Zita. They surely liked Molly. Of course she didn't know this well, but Jack seemed to trust her so she would as well.

"Alright, I think my children actually are very fond of you."

"Great we'll have fun girls, I'm sure. I'm going to go home with them. Here…" she handed Gisela a paper with her address. "Just pick them up every time you want even if it is only tomorrow," she added knowingly.

It was clear to her that whatever they needed to talk about was something very serious and hard. Jack's friend looked terrible upset.

"Thank you Mrs. Brown," Gisela told her taking the paper from her hands.

…..

Once Molly had retired with Cora and Zita, Fabrizio took the seat beside Ruth. It would surely be better, if he sent her away as well. After all what happened to Rose's son was nothing of her concern she was a complete stranger.

"Madam, I don't want to be rude, but I think that you…" he looked at Ruth while speaking. "You know this about a good friend of mine. Rose…Mrs. Calvert I mean…and you've…"

"Fabri, she has the right to hear it," Jack spoke up, but he didn't seem to hear.

"In short I think that you should leave."

"She's her mother," Jack's voice came again.

Fabrizio kept talking on however.

"I'm sure you…," he began, when suddenly Jack's words began to sink in. "She's what?" he choked out looking up at Jack.

Instead of him, Ruth answered.

"I'm her mother Mr…well whatever your name is. Tell me please what happened to her?"

"Nothing everything is alright with her Mrs…?"

"Dewitt Bukater," Ruth told him.

She could tell that he was very nervous.

"Should I leave you alone?" she asked.

"No…no Jack is right. If you're her mother you should hear it as well."

"What happened Fabri? In fact you look like you've seen a ghost."

"The reason why we returned today is that…" he stopped himself.

How could he tell them?

He remembered Giuseppe's and Joey horrible look, when they had told them. They surely hadn't meant anything like that to happen. But that change anything now.

"Jack I…god I don't know how to say this."

"Where's Helga?" Gisela wondered.

"At home with Giuseppe. He was distressed after…" he stopped again.

"After what Fabri?"

Jack was really, really worried now. He had never seen his friend like this. In fact it seemed like…

His friends face was all white.

"You look like someone did," Jack got out not knowing of course how right he was.

Fabrizio simply stared at him.

"Fabri what…?" Jack started looking his friend up and down.

"I didn't want this to happen…no one did…the boys they were Jack…you know how we were, when we were young…I mean the things we did," he stammered.

"Sure, but what does this…?" Jack wanted to know.

"Jack please just let me get this out…"

Fabrizio didn't know how, but somehow he managed to get it out.

"Oh my god," Ruth choked out completely shocked.

She had just about met her daughter again and had heard that she had a grandson and now he was dead.

Gisela meanwhile was watching Jack, wondering what he was thinking.

"Poor Rose," she got out. "I can't imagine what it would like, if something happened to the girls."

Even if she and Rose weren't exactly the best friends, she would never wish anything like that to her.

No mother deserved so see her child die.

Fabrizio just nodded in her direction. He knew that she meant it truthfully now.

"Have you told Rose already?" Jack asked him.

"No," he shook his head.

"Well and when are you planning to do so?" Jack added.

"Jack I think that there's only one person, who could tell her…without her…" _breaking down_ he wanted to add, but figured that Jack would still understand.

Jack looked at him confused.

"Gisela I hope you understand that…," Fabrizio began looking at her.

"Sure Fabrizio, I do." She knew that Fabrizio was right.

Jack however didn't understand what he meant.

"You Jack, you've to tell her," Fabrizio told him firmly.

Jack was stunned for a moment, but then he nodded. "Of course, I'll go to her right away."


	37. Chapter 37

Rose's bad feeling actually hadn't gone away. It had only gotten worse. She thought about calling Helga, but then she remembered that they didn't even have telephone now. Her husband had gone to work today, a meeting with Cal. If only he would be a little bit more understanding concerning their son.

Of course Rose didn't want a controlling husband like Cal, but she also didn't want someone like Henry, who never seemed to be interested in anything she did.

Rose was correcting some English exercises, but she really couldn't concentrate on anything. She knew that it was unfair always comparing Henry to Jack, she just couldn't help it. More important than those two was of course her son.

Something needed to done about Andy. Rose vowed that she would talk to Henry, when he got back from work.

The other problem, if it could be called this, was her mother. Ruth had been surprisingly civil, when she had been here lately, but Rose didn't trust the silence. At least Cal hadn't tried anything again.

Sighing Rose still couldn't believe it what Gisela had told Cal. She wondered now, if she really meant it or if she had just bluffed. Whatever is was, it had surely paid off.

But her mother? It seemed so strange that Ruth was suddenly interested in her life. Her mother had really been nice and completely different from what Rose remembered.

If only Jack wouldn't be…

Maybe Ruth was just friendly to her, because Rose wasn't married to Jack? She was sure that Rose still didn't like him.

Why did she never look for him?

Something must've happened after she had let him sink into the water. Well sure had happened, Jack had survived and she had still married someone else. And the worst part of it was that she was the one, who had married first, while Jack had waited for years until he had found himself a wife.

_Now, it must seem to him as if he didn't mean anything to me._

And then to someone like Henry of all men…he really must think that I'm a completely spoiled brat. When she had met Jack on the Titanic, she had talked with him about her senseless life and how she hated this society.

'_I hate caviar,'_ she had told him.

She had told him how she hated going to parties, meeting the same people everywhere, having the same meaningless conversation every time and…

Jack had been completely right back then. She really had been a spoiled brat…no not had been she was a spoiled brat.

Thinking of her life now with Henry, it was just all the same.

_I'm going to parties, I'm meeting the same people as ever and I'm having the same meaningless conversations every time – yes I definitively am a spoiled brat._

Rose didn't even realize that she was silently crying now, until a tear landed on her dress. Just why was Henry never there, when she needed him?

Jack would've…

But no, Jack was married now and he was happy. And he had saved her so that she could be happy as well.

_Damn it, he let you stay on this door, while he remained in the cold water. He could've died._

She was sure that he almost did, though she hadn't asked him any further. She thought that she didn't have the right to so anymore.

Why had she really married Henry? She had feared to up alone yes, she had wanted to keep her promise to Jack, she had…

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that she was only making up excuses for herself. Henry had been nice to her, but…there would've been others as well…other men would've come…

Why did she just marry the first one, who was interested in her after Jack?

There must've been something else, something other feeling lonely, something that…but she couldn't think of anything. And the saddest part of it was that Henry didn't even realize that. He was happy, he was…yes he wasn't interested in any problems.

What would he say, if Rose told him of Cal's threat?

Jack would go up to him, hit him and…but Henry…

Rose wasn't so sure. Would he say that it's her fault?

'_I'm sure that his work means less to him than you.'_

Jack words.

Surely she would never know, if she didn't tell him, but she couldn't risk telling him and afterwards ending up…what alone?

Yes she would be alone; Henry would surely take Andy with him.

A knock on the door…

Rose got up.

Just please don't let it be…

"Jack?" she asked stunned.

Hadn't he promised her only three days ago that they wouldn't meet again? That they shouldn't…

Jack seemed so vulnerable now. In fact not at all like her Jack.

"Rose I…please I've to talk to you," he began.

He swallowed hard. The whole way he had been thinking about the best way to tell her, but the truth was that every way was bad.

"Is your husband here?" he added.

He knew that it would be even harder for him, if Henry was there too.

Rose looked at him.

Why he was suddenly interested in her husband?

Had he discovered his feelings for her? Was he there to tell her that…?

"Rose please this is important. Is your husband here?" he repeated this time with more urgency in his voice.

"No, Jack he isn't. He's working with…well you know."

Jack only nodded. So she still hadn't spoken with him.

"Do you need something from him? Should I…" she began, but Jack stopped her.

"No, Rose…I mean yes…I mean…as I said I've to tell you something and it actually concerns him as well," Jack stammered on and on.

_Yes, he has feelings for me…oh god he…he's here to tell me…finally he…_

If only Rose would've known how wrong she was.

"You need to speak with me Jack," she spoke up.

"Yes, it's not very…pleasant however,…"

In fact it was horrible; it was the most horrible thing that Jack could think of. If anything would happen to Cora or Zita, Jack was sure that he would at least kill somebody.

Rose was looking at him awaiting him to speak.

Of course it wasn't pleasant. He would leave his wife and especially his children behind. She had never wanted this, she had…she didn't want for these lovely girls to grow up without a father.

"I know that it is Jack. It's always hard, when you discover that you made the false decision," she choked out.

Jack was a little bit stunned.

Make the wrong decision?

What was she getting to?

"I don't think that we should discuss this serious thing out here," he simply said.

"Of course Jack, you're right."

She led him inside.

"Do you want something to drink Jack? I could…" she started, but realized that Jack wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I ask you, if you want something to drink," she repeated.

Jack just stared at her.

'_You're the only one, who can tell her, Jack.'_

"Sure why not."

Rose went into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice for Jack and her and sat them down on the small table.

"So why are you here?" she asked him although she was sure that she already knew.

"I don't…I don't know where to start Rose…" he mumbled more to himself than to her.

How could he tell her that her beloved son was dead?

He wasn't stupid; he knew very well that this could break up her marriage. And then where would she be all alone? He couldn't imagine his Rose…no she wasn't his Rose anymore.

"Jack of course I understand how hard this must be for you…"

"You understand, but how…?" he stared her perplexed.

Had somebody already told her?

"Sure Jack. I just wish that your wife and especially your children didn't have to suffer so much. They deserve to be happy, Jack. Really I mean it."

Jack was now totally confused.

"Rose what are you talking about?"

Rose looked at him just as equally stunned.

"I thought that you would…I mean…"

She didn't say anything else, but Jack still understood her. She had thought that he was here to tell her about his undying love for her.

"Rose, I'm not…please you should sit down first…" he voice was firm now, not at all loving.

His eyes were so hard so…distant?

What was suddenly wrong with him?

"Jack, what's going on here?"

"Maybe you better sit down first."

"This has nothing to do with your wife, right Jack?"

"No, nothing," he swallowed biting his lip.

"Jack now you're scaring me a little bit. Please tell what happened," Rose spoke up still standing and what more with the glass in her hand.

"I talked to Fabrizio today."

"Fabrizio? But he's in the woods…he doesn't have a telephone there. How could you…?"

"No, he returned. He and Helga and…" he began looking away from her.

"He said that I should be the one to tell you and even Gisela agreed…everyone is terrible sorry…they didn't mean it to happen…they're…"

Rose was now really worried.

"Jack what happened? What do you need to tell me?"

"The boys they did...they…" he stopped himself again feeling her eyes staring at him.

"Please sit down first."

"No, Jack I don't want to sit down. I demand that you tell me now why you're here!" she firmly told him.

Jack knew that it was no use.

"They made…they swam to this island and your son he…"

"What Jack?"

Instead of answering her, Jack moved up closer to her.

He was sure that she would need his support now.

"His clothes…he…they…he died…he drowned in the water…Rose…"

Rose at first thought that she hadn't hurt right.

He couldn't be dead. She had to be dreaming.

"Andy…" her voice was surprisingly calm at first as if she didn't quite believe what she had just heard.

Jack however, was worriedly watching her as she kept walking around the room.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I don't know what I would do if something happened to my girls…"

Rose just stared into space.

This was a dream yes.

Then he heard the sound of the breaking glass, she had let go of from her head.

"He's dead. Oh god Jack…Henry…he'll never I…what do you I do without him…" she choked out breaking down in tears.

"Andy…" she cried out again.

She would've fallen as well, but Jack was immediately there to catch her and take her in his arms.

"I'm here for you. I always be there for you Rose," he whispered into her ear gently stroking her hear and placing little kisses on her head.

Rose snuggled closer into his welcome embrace.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Sorry for being so lazy with the updates at the moment. I promise it will get better. And also thanks for every review.

* * *

Rose couldn't even remember how long she had been standing there safely in Jack's arms. She just knew that she needed him now more than ever.

Jack meanwhile held her close and whispered soft words of comfort to her.

"Oh Rose I don't even know where to begin."

Rose didn't answer anything she simply led her head on his shoulder welcoming his hug.

"Jack," she mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm sorry so Rose, so sorry…" he told her while he drew her closer to him.

He was sorry, but why?

It wasn't his fault.

"Jack, it's…you're not responsible for what happened," she started looked up at him.

But she just couldn't let go of him.

Jack too still had his hand on her back as Rose began to whip away her tears. Jack immediately helped her whipping them away with his sleeve.

Rose would've wanted to just throw her arms around him, kiss him and forget everything else. But of course she simply couldn't. Rose was still unsure of what to do. Jack had obviously been told to tell.

So maybe he didn't even want to come here? Did he just see it as his duty?

Jack sensing her distressed state looked her worriedly into her eyes, a look that only Jack could come up with.

"Rose, come on let's sit down on the couch," he suggested.

Rose didn't move however.

"Jack, there's really no need for you to stay any longer. I'm fine…I…you did what you needed to do and…" Rose stopped there and watched him. "I don't want to bother you with my problems," she added.

"Well and I don't want to leave you alone now," he simply stated.

There was no telling what she would, if he left her alone now.

Inside Rose was smiling. It would've been strange, if had would've given her any other response.

Before Rose could react he led her over to the couch and sat down beside her. Rose thought it best not to move up to him, after all she wasn't his love anymore. She simply sat up straight while Jack carefully looked at her.

"But your wife…"

"Gisela understands that you'll need me now," he told her and drew her into his embrace before she could react.

Rose felt the tears silently flowing once more and Jack heard her sobbing in between. Other than that however, he found that concerning the news she had just heard, she was acting somehow strangely calm. Before he could ask her about it, she gave him the answer herself.

"I need to be there for Henry, Jack. You know he didn't show it, but…Andy meant so much to him and…I need to be strong for him…" she got out in a rush of words.

Jack just shook his head.

"And what about you?" he asked her receiving a perplexed look from her.

No one had asked her that one in years. In fact no one had ever asked her that, well of course except Jack. How could she have forgotten?

Jack was watching her closely, while Rose had turned her head away from him.

"I'm not…" she began, but stopped herself.

_Important _– she wanted to say, but thought better of it.

"You're not what? Rose I know that you want to be there for him…"

_Although I don't quite understand why…_

But he didn't tell her that. Jack didn't like Henry very much. He felt that he didn't have the right to tell her that he thought her husband to be a complete jerk and totally selfish.

"I just think that…your husband…you know he should be there for you as well," he commented.

Rose instantly knew that he was right like always.

"He loved him so much Jack…Andy meant so much to him…Henry he…," she got out in a rush facing the floor. She couldn't get herself to look at him.

"Rose I've no doubt that he loved him, but that doesn't give him…" _the right to act like a selfish jerk._

"I believe you need to go now Jack. You should be back with your family. You…"

Jack immediately stopped her by placing a hand on her lips and lifting her chin up with his hands.

"Rose, come on look at me…you're my family as well and I…I just want you to be…"

Rose was confused. There was this look in his eyes again. His blue eyes seeing only her now…

She was his family? She wanted to ask him what he meant, but the door opened.

Henry was home. That was it, she needed to tell him.

"Darling are you here?" she heard his voice.

When Henry entered the room, Jack immediately jumped up and let go of her.

Henry didn't seem to notice the sparkles that were still evident between them.

"Mr. Dawson just wanted to go," Rose spoke up before Jack could protest.

Jack shot her a sad look and prepared to leave.

…

The funeral went by with Rose not even noticing. Everything was just so unreal to her. Sadly Henry wasn't much of a comfort to her. He was too caught up in his own world himself. Both Rose and he just stood at their son's grave not saying anything to each other.

Neither of them could say a word.

Molly had sat down besides Rose the whole time of the funeral service and had taken her hand in hers trying to comfort her.

Rose had forced a smile to thank Molly for her support. Molly knew of course that Rose would've wanted someone else to sit beside her.

Henry had a bad conscience now. There weren't much people there, but Rose's new friends had come and could feel their eyes burning into him especially he thought those of Mr. Dawson though he really didn't know why.

For some reason Jack didn't seem to like him.

_Nonsense – I'm just imaging things. _

It would've never occurred to him that Jack and Rose were more than just friends and Jack's feelings for his wife were not yet gone.

Jack meanwhile found him a little bit too calm.

_As if his son didn't mean anything to him_ – he thought bitterly.

Henry simply wouldn't admit anything to him that destroyed his perfect little world.

He knew that he was slightly his fault what had happened. Obviously the boys had made some kind of trial of courage. Henry could see Rose's eyes, while she stood beside him.

Even if she didn't say so, he could tell what she meant.

She thought that it was his fault.

In Henry's mind however even if their son was dead now, there was no need for him to change anything in his attitude. After all they were still married and he loved his wife. When they had gotten home later on from the funeral, no one of them had said a word to the other.

Rose had quickly retired to the bedroom and when Henry had followed her later on, he had found the door locked. She obviously wanted to be alone.

At least she wanted to be alone from him.


	39. Chapter 39

Athenaise noticed that Cal was out at night more often than ever now. She knew that he didn't love her that he blamed her for not having any children. Well probably they would've already, but Athenaise didn't want any at least not with Cal, whom she detested with all her might and had only married, because her parents had forced her too.

She could become children yes, she just didn't want. So Athenaise had begun long ago to use a kind of contraceptive. Cal didn't know about it. It was her sister, who had helped her find it. Athenaise knew that she was too meeting with someone, but Euphrasie had never told her with whom.

The only person now she saw as her friend was her sister, who was playing in the local theatre. But she couldn't her visit every day. Cal wouldn't allow it. In fact he never allowed her anything, least not to go out alone.

And since he used to work at home almost every day, she was committed to stay at home as well.

Athenaise had heard of the tragedy, which had struck Mrs. Calvert. Though she didn't know why or how, but she somehow felt that Rose understood her situation with Cal. Rose surely needed someone now and Athenaise decided to help her.

The only problem was Cal. Athenaise had noticed that Rose was interested in the theatre, when meeting her first at dinner with Cal.

Just what should she tell him? What should be her excuse for going out tonight?

Cal was sitting in his office doing paper work again.

If only he would go out more often.

At the beginning of their marriage Cal had actually been quite nice and even sensible in a way, but that had quickly changed. Now Cal would lose his temper easily and Athenaise really feared him. But she didn't dare to tell her parents about it. They were living miles away and she didn't want to bother them.

Athenaise had noted Cal's strange look over at Rose during their dinner. Of course she hadn't dared to ask him. But something was going on between them.

Maybe she could ask Rose?

First of course she needed to help her. Rose could surely need some cheering up.

But what to do about Cal?

"Cal darling?" she spoke up knowing that she would disturb him and went into his office.

She had decided to tell him the truth.

Playing with close to the chest, she thought best now.

"I wanted to ask you, if you could be going out the theatre tonight?"

As she had known before, Cal wasn't pleased at all. He looked up at her, his eyes shining furiously.

"So you want to go out?"

_Yes, I said so, didn't I? _

Why did he have to repeat her question?

"Yes, darling."

"Alone?"

"No, Cal, actually I intended to invite Mrs. Calvert. I heard about the death of her son and thought that…well that she could need some cheering up."

In fact Athenaise had wondered why they hadn't gone to Andy's funeral as well. She couldn't know though that Henry had invited them, but Rose had found a way to prevent it. The last one she had wanted to see at the funeral of her son was Cal.

Cal on the other hand smiled.

Athenaise and Rose?

Now this could be a funny combination, albeit one that he didn't trust.

How come that Athenaise would turn to Rose of all persons?

Did she sense something? Cal of course didn't think his wife to be smart enough to figure out his real relationship with Rose and he was sure that Rose wouldn't tell her.

"And where do you want to go?"

"I thought about the theatre. I mean I heard that Mrs. Calvert likes to watch plays."

Yes, Cal knew this too. He had thought however that he had gotten rid of that stupid idea. Rose had even wanted to become an actress once, but of course he had prevented that and her mother had too.

"I really believe that it would do her good, please Cal let me go. I promise you I come back as soon as the performance has ended," she pleaded with him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I know this actress Laure Renard and I think she's wonderful."

Laure Renard?

That was Euphrasie's stage name.

Actually Cal had wanted to meet her today, but it seemed that he would've to stay home tonight.

"Please Cal, can I…" she started again.

"Alright go out with her, but you'll be back at eleven."

"Sure Cal."

…...

Rose was a little astonished, when Athenaise had come to ask her out. Molly and her mother had been here the whole day refusing to let her alone.

"This is Mrs. Hockley," Rose had introduced her to them.

Molly had immediately felt pity for this woman. No one deserved to be married to this jerk.

Athenaise seemed to be a nice woman, at least she had noted Rose's need for help.

"I thought that we could go to the theatre, Mrs. Calvert. There's this wonderful actress Laure Renard…"

_I know her; she's the one with the wonderful bouquet. Yes she's great._

Rose would've wanted to be like her and sighed, when she realized once more that it would never happen.

Molly had pushed her to go.

"Come on Rose, say yes, it'll do you good."

Rose had finally given in. Under normal circumstances she would've immediately said yes, but now with her son dead, she felt that she didn't have the right to enjoy herself. Whenever anyone would ask her, if she was alright however, she would just say yes and pretend to be smiling. And then the person would be pleased and she would change the subject.

But of course nothing was alright. Rose just didn't have anyone she felt that she could really talk to.

"They're playing – The merry wives of Windsor," Athenaise explained to her, when they were on the way to the theatre.

Athenaise wanted to tell her about her problems with Cal, but thought that she didn't have the right to do so. After all it was Rose, who needed help now.

But Rose didn't say anything. Athenaise had told her how sorry she was about Andy's death, but Rose had only thanked her and kept quiet the whole time.

_That's surely no good sign._

Rose had laughed only once or twice, it was as if she felt guilty of her son's death and felt like she didn't have to right to have fun, but it had just been a horrible accident, nothing else, only Rose didn't seem to see it like this.

"Did you enjoy it?" Athenaise asked her afterwards.

"Yes, it was nice," she only got out.

Rose stood up immediately, preparing to leave again.

Athenaise however, held her back.

"What is it? I want to go home."

"Well I want to introduce you to someone."

Rose looked at her. She too had wondered about something the whole time. Why on earth had Athenaise asked her out of all people? Had Cal told her anything? No, he wouldn't.

"I've noticed how you've watched this actress Miss Renard."

Rose turned to her.

"I could introduce you to her."

Rose didn't tell her that she had already met her; she didn't want to upset Athenaise.

"Sure why not."

Rose didn't really feel like it, but maybe it would be better to go home now and face Henry, so she quietly followed her inside the wardrobe.

Once they were standing in her room, she noted the close relationship between Athenaise and this actress.

"Mrs. Calvert, I'm going to tell you something now. This woman here is not called Laure Renard, but Euphrasie de la Ferte and she's my sister."

For a moment Rose was shocked.

"I've heard of your son's death Mrs. Calvert. I'm deeply sorry for your misery," Euphrasie told her.

"Thank you so much Miss Renard…I mean Miss de la Ferte."

"You're welcome Rose. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"No, not at all."

"Well Rose, Cal doesn't know anything about our relationship and I hope that you won't tell him. I feel however, that I can trust you," Athenaise told her.

Euphrasie meanwhile bit her lip nervously, hoping that no one would notice.

"Of course you can. But I think we should go now," Rose spoke up.

She knew how unpleasant Cal could be and Athenaise had told her before that he expected her to be home at eleven.

"You're right."

They said good bye to Euphrasie and extended the room.

Once outside however, Rose noted that she had forgotten her purse in her wardrobe.

"I'm just going back to get it," she told Athenaise.

"Sure, I'll wait here."

When got to the room, the door was half close, but she couldn't help to peek inside. She gasped at what she saw. It was really Cal standing there with Euphrasie in his arms.

Did they have an affair?

Rose noticed Cal leaving and hid in some edge.

When he was gone, she quickly went into the room.

"Oh Rose I…"

"Would you please tell what you're with the husband of your sister?"

Her jaw dropped.

"I'm…please don't tell her…Cal doesn't know that she's my sister," Euphrasie begged her.

Rose noticed that should've been pleased that Cal was showing some feelings, but she didn't trust those.

"Alright, I won't tell her…I only…I only wanted to get my purse," she finally choked out.

Obviously Euphrasie had great feelings for Cal, but Rose doubted very much that Cal's were truthful as well.


	40. Chapter 40

Jack, Gisela with their children, as well as Fabrizio and Helga and their children decided to spend a day in the park. Especially Giuseppe could need some cheering up. He was still completely shocked from what had happened. The boy definitely needed a break.

Helga had thought about taking him out of school for a time, but then decided against it. Moreover Giuseppe himself had said that he wanted to go to school, it would be distracting him he had told his parents.

Jack and Fabrizio did have a long talk after Jack had come back from telling Rose. She hadn't even deigned to look at Helga and Fabrizio at the funeral. Both didn't real mind. They did understand it, but it still hurt.

Helga couldn't forget her face full of distaste at the funeral. Fabrizio would've wanted to go over to her and tell that she being unfair, but Helga had stopped him.

"Just leave it," she had told him.

Rose hadn't spoken a word with anyone since that day.

In school Helga did her best to avoid Rose in school as best as she could, but it was really running the gauntlet. Whenever they accidently met, Rose would just turn away without saying a word.

Helga had taken the place in the grass besides Gisela and together they were the laying out the food they had brought.

"Now was school today?" Fabrizio asked his son wanting to start a conversation.

"As always," he answered and sat down besides his mother.

Fabrizio shook his head.

He knew how much his son was suffering from what had happened. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Helga and he had told him of course that it wasn't his fault, but telling somebody and the other one believing it were still two different things.

"It's not really easy at the moment Fabrizio," Gisela said to him.

"So Rose is still putting the blame on you?" he asked in the direction of Helga, who only nodded.

"She's not nice to her at all. Whenever Helga and I are meeting her, she immediately looks away. When meeting me alone, she's greeting me, but never Helga."

Fabrizio did understand that in some way, but on the other hand it really wasn't her fault. His wife and he had done their best to watch the children.

Jack hadn't said any word so far and was just hearing what the others were talking about.

"I must say I understand her really I do, but I think she shouldn't be treating my wife like this."

"Oh come on Fabri, she's hurt," Jack chocked out.

His friend looked at him stunned. It didn't happen very often that they weren't agreeing.

"Of course she's hurt Jack, but that doesn't give her the right to treat my wife like that," he firmly told him.

"Hey why don't we start eating, come on children," Helga instead spoke up wanting to end the quarrel.

Jack nodded and took the place besides his wife, while Fabrizio sat beside Helga.

While they were eating, they watched Birgitta play with Cora and Zita. Giuseppe however stood out. Helga worriedly watched her son, wondering what she should do about his depressed state.

….

"Did I tell you what Gisela did with Hockley?" Jack got after a while.

Helga and Fabrizio shook their heads in unison.

Jack then told them everything, causing them to laugh.

"I must say Gisela, it's good to hear that finally someone is putting him into place," Fabrizio said to her.

He had only met Cal once at the dinner in this restaurant, but Jack had told him everything about him.

"As well somebody had to do it. And you know uncle Friedrich surely knows how to make the life of people the living hell."

"I do yes," Fabrizio laughed.

"Caledon Hockley obviously believes himself to be the master of the universe, so somebody had to take him down again," Gisela called out.

_They believe themselves to be the master of the universe_ – Jack could near Rose's voice.

Funny that Gisela had used those words.

Jack realized that he slightly missed her. He too hadn't seen her since the funeral.

Rose was surely miserable, but he couldn't bring himself to visit her.

Gisela, Fabrizio and Helga started talking about some childhood stories and again about European politics. Jack couldn't help but to feel left out.

They were laughing about something, while Jack sat quietly beside them.

He stood up and instead began to play with his daughters. The others didn't even seem to notice his absence.


	41. Chapter 41

Molly had invited Rose and Henry over to dinner. In fact she would've wanted to speak with Rose alone, but Rose had declined insisting that Henry come with them. Before the two of them showed up however, Molly had taken Ruth aside and told her not to bring up the subject of Jack Dawson.

"Do you think that she still loves him, Molly?" Ruth had asked.

Molly had only eyed her as if, she had lost her mind.

"Of course she does Ruth," she had finally answered.

Just why Rose had married that stupid jerk Henry was completely alien to Molly. She had never met anyone, who was always so composed and so stiff, so seemingly totally uninterested in everything other than himself than Henry Calvert. In a way he was even worth than Caledon Hockley, as least Cal took interest, though in a very strange way of course in his surroundings, while Henry did none of that.

It was no wonder that his son had died the way he did. It was unfair say and Henry didn't deserve it, but it slightly his fault as well. Molly doubted however that he understood that.

Rose hadn't said a word to anyone during the funeral and Molly hadn't seen her since then.

"My poor daughter," Ruth had told Molly.

If only her husband would've been a little bit more understanding.

When Rose and Henry arrived Molly and Ruth did their best to make Rose comfortable. She surely looked horrible, though she did her best not to show it.

Ruth wanted to get to know Henry better meanwhile and during dinner decided to ask him about his work.

She already knew that he worked for Cal, which was a thing that she didn't really approve.

"He's a great employer Mrs Dewitt Bukater," Henry told her smiling at her.

"I'm sure, he is," Ruth answered forcing a smile.

There had been a time of course, when Ruth had been glorifying Caledon Hockley in the same way as Henry now did. She hadn't understood back then, when her daughter had told her that Caledon Hockley did have his dark sides as well. But after he had thrown her out that had changed and now she was seeing him a different way.

Rose on the other hand didn't say a word and just sat quietly beside them.

She was thinking of her son again and that he would never come home now.

If only Henry would be a little bit more understanding…

If only he would be a little bit more like Jack…

She remembered Jack playing with his daughters in the grass and Henry's stupid reaction. He hadn't understood than; in fact he never understood anything.

"I met your daughter at a reception Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," she heard Henry's voice.

Ruth listened carefully, but also uninterested. He had already told her the story about the reception, when they had first met. He seemingly couldn't remember that.

Talking with this man was as interesting as talking with a plant. Ruth couldn't help, but think of Jack and his epic tale he had told them during dinner on the Titanic. If Henry had been in his shoes instead, he surely wouldn't have been able to turn the blasé high society around on his side.

_They would've just fallen asleep._

"Sounds nice Mr. Calvert," she answered occasionally nodding her head, to what she didn't even know as she wasn't paying attention anymore.

Henry however didn't even notice. He just kept talking on and on.

"Yes and just think we're building new…"

While her husband kept talking on and on about his business Rose stood up and decided to take a walk outside.

Molly quickly followed her.

Rose was standing on the balcony staring into space.

Molly came up to her and put a comforting hand on her right shoulder.

"Hey honey…," she softly spoke up.

"It's like this every day, Molly. He never even mentions his name, quite the contrary. It seems like Andy didn't even exist for him," Rose told her turning around to face her.

Even though she had wanted to prevent it, her eyes were full of tears now.

"Oh honey, come here," Molly said to her taking her into his arms.

"And that worst part is that…," she began but stopped herself.

She couldn't be sorry for herself again. She had no right to be ailing for Jack now.

"What dear? That Jack isn't there for you…you know I'm sure you only have to tell him and he'll…" Molly wanted to know, handing her a handkerchief, which Rose gratefully took to wipe away her tears.

_I'm can't cry every time I've a problem. _

_Jack must think that I'm a stupid baby._

"No Molly, don't tell him. I can't run to him every time I've a problem. In fact I told him to stay away. He has a family now, whom he loves very much and I won't destroy that," Rose spoke up and let go of Molly taking a few steps back.

"But honey…Jack what if he loves you too honey? In fact I'm sure that he…"

"That's not the question here Molly. Gisela is his wife now. I had my chance with him."

Molly shook her head in disbelieve.

The Rose she had known from Titanic wouldn't have spoken like that. But of course a lot had happened since then.

She had seen Jack's look in church, when he had watched Rose and knew very well that he still had strong feelings for her. He was just too much off a gentleman and felt too completely committed to his family to let his affections for Rose come out in the open.

_But he loves her._

"Molly, please promise me, that you won't do anything concerning that matter," Rose looked her firmly in the eyed remembering Cora's disgusting stare at her.

_I won't be the one to rob those children of their father._

"Of course honey," she said, but she had her fingers crossed on her back.

She already intended to break it.


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm sure that he has an affair, "Athenaise told her sister. "I've found many proofs for that. His clothes for example they were all full lipstick that I don't use. And then I found jewellery, he had obviously hidden from me."

Euphrasie meanwhile nervously bit her lip.

Athenaise had called her before and told her that she needed to see her and now they were meeting in a little bar near the theatre where Euphrasie worked.

It was true Cal did make her presents every time he visited her.

"I know that he doesn't love me, but still it hurt, because I do love him."

Euphrasie was stunned for a moment. She had always thought that theirs was an arranged marriage and nothing else.

"But I thought that…," she started. "I mean that it was arranged by our parents and…"

"Of course it was, but one thing doesn't exclude the other. There're many ways of loving a person you know. Maybe I don't love Cal like Juliet did her Romeo, but I do love him as my husband and as my friend."

In fact _love_ was surely not the right word to describe Athenaise's feelings for her husband, she just couldn't think of any other word now. It was that if she didn't want him, another woman too shouldn't want him.

Athenaise didn't want Cal in her bed, but still that he was betraying her now, wasn't right of him. In her mind just because she refused to have sex with him didn't entitle him to just turn to the next best whore. She surely wasn't seeing the discrepancy between those two wishes.

If only she would've known…

"Don't you think that this is unfair?" she asked her sister. "I mean Cal…he just found a replacement for me," she added disgustedly.

Euphrasie didn't answer anything to that. Cal had visited her yesterday and they had spent a night full of passion, afterward falling asleep in each other's arms. Euphrasie was aware of what others said about him. The thing was just that Cal was completely different when being around her.

Everything had been so wonderful so far. Yes Euphrasie had felt bad for betraying her sister, but she had always been sure that Cal didn't mean anything to her sister. Now she really did have a bad conscience. She didn't want her sister to be hurt.

Maybe she should stop her affair with Cal?

But of Euphrasie the thing with Cal was more than an affair for her. Unlike her sister she really loved him.

"I just wish that I knew who this woman was Euphrasie. I would scratch out her eyes," she added and began to laugh, when she saw her sister white face.

"Don't worry you've nothing to be scared about. I mean you don't have anything to do with it, right?" she more stated than asked and laughed slightly.

Euphrasie just nodded and forced a smile too shocked still to answer anything.

She was sure of course that her sister wouldn't scratch out eyes, even if she found out the truth. But there was another problem, one that wouldn't just go away.

Euphrasie was pregnant and there was no doubt about who the father was.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: This chapter introduces the story "Liebelei" (Flirtatiousness) by Arthur Schnitzel. The premiere was in 1895 in Vienna.

The story focuses around the tragically love of the young Christine. Christine falls in love with an officer called Fritz from the army. Fritz however is about ten years older than her (she's somewhere between sixteen and twenty) and has an affair with a married woman. While they spent time with each other, Christine falls in love with him, but he finds her too jealous and controlling, while he loves his freedom. It's never clear, if he does love her too or if she's just another affair for him. Meanwhile the husband of his woman finds out about the affair and challenges Fritz to a duel, which he's committed to accept.(In those days that was a point of honour and he would've been laughed at by his comrade in the army, if he had declined).

In this Fritz is shot and when Christine hears about it she's struck with pain not only because he died in a duel, but because "he died for that woman" as she says. She commits suicide by jumping out of the window.

There have been many film versions as well. The most famous one is "Christine" of 1958 with Romy Schneider and Alain Delon.

…

Gisela was a little bit stunned, when she saw Rose coming up to her in school during a break. She hadn't seen in her weeks it seemed and was sure that Rose wanted to be alone.

_It's no wonder concerning what happened to her son and I haven't been very nice to her as well. _

Rose was coming to her, seeing that Helga wasn't with her, while Gisela was preparing some stuff for her German lessons.

"Can I sit down?" Rose asked her shyly.

"Sure," she answered looking at her.

Rose took the seat beside her and wondered what she should say. She had avoided both Gisela and Helga in the last weeks, but she realized that she couldn't do so forever. The death of her son was bad enough; maybe it would be better, if she didn't shut everyone out.

Gisela was unsure of what to say to her. Their last real meeting had been when Cal had attacked Rose; the one at the funeral later on didn't really count.

"I…I think I should apologize," Rose stammered causing Gisela to look at her confused.

_Apologize for what?_

"I fear that I've been very unfair to all of you…I mean I shouldn't have…it's not your fault that Andy died."

"It's alright Rose, you just acted like this, because you were hurt and I believe you still are?" Gisela spoke up to her, the last being more a statement than a question.

Rose looked slightly away. She didn't want to talk about Andy now. It still hurt too much.

Instead she began to gaze at the book that was lying in front of Gisela on the desk.

"What are you reading?" she asked mentioning to it.

"Oh it's a novel. It's for one of my classes, you know every year I let them read a book and you know let them make a written summary about it."

"May I?" Rose wanted to know, if she could take a look at it.

"Sure, but I don't think that you'll understand much."

"Liebelei," Rose read the title though with a strong American accent.

"It's Liebelei," Gisela pronounced it for her.

"Liebelei," she tried again. "What does this mean?"

"In English it's translated with _Flirtatiousness_."

"So it's a love story?"

"Kind of yes, but a tragically one. It focuses around the difference of the different states of love, you know like real love, affairs and flirts."

"Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"A little bit yes," Gisela told her.

There was some awkward silence between them, Gisela returned to her work.

"I would like to read it that is not in German of course…" Rose choked out.

"Well I've an English version too," she began. "But I don't think that…" she added.

_It's not very good for you to read that now._

"Really that would be great," Rose got out, before she could say anything else. "I love tragic stories."

Gisela nervously bit her lip.

"Please," she begged her.

Gisela couldn't very well say no to that.

"Sure, if you want to. I not have it here at the moment, but I'll bring it to you later on, if you're home in the afternoon."

"Great," Rose said smiling up at her. "At least I got something new to take a look at."

They sat there silently for another few minutes.

"Has Mr. Hockley tried anything again?" Gisela finally asked.

"No, luckily not…"

"That's good to hear…"

"Cal has always been powerful and so far everyone has backed away…when he wanted something he always got it. He's rich beyond means…"

Gisela just stared at her.

"I've no doubt that he's rich. However, Mr. Hockley doesn't even have an idea what real richness is and moreover how soon and unexpectedly it can be taken away from someone. He should just ask the Russian Grand Dukes…," Gisela began firmly looking her in the idea.

_You'll never know what cards you'll get to deal with next._

"I also grew up in a family were money counted very much. My mother would always belittle me, whenever I got involved in something not considered very lady like."

"Mine too, but I guess it's still something different though…"

"Why?"

"Well because my whole world is or was? different from yours and moreover from Jack's. Mr. Hockley seems to think that money is all about showing one's wealth, showing people what you've got and in a way it is of course…but my brothers and I have always been urgently recommend to help others in need. And we did."

"You know Jack told me on Titanic that you should make each day count, because you'll never know what happens next."

"That's true and I believe that no one is immune to any kind of troubles, it just depends on how you'll deal with them."

"Like for example?"

"Well take all those Russian immigrants living in France right now. There're those, who've expected their fate and who're working for their income now, even if in such unimpressive jobs like taxi driving…but they live and they can provide for themselves. And then there're those, who still life in the past and are starving to death refusing to sell their worthless jewellery. To come to the point I don't think that Mr. Hockley would be very much the practical type, if something like this would happen to him."

_He surely wouldn't_ – Rose thought knowingly.

"And your family? Did you lose your fortune as well?"

"A little bit yes… but for my father and my uncle too, more horrible than losing money was losing their status…you know that may sound silly, but…if you've lived in a certain kind of system whatever it was…you can't just accept a new one from one day to the other…and my father never fully accepted the republic…though that doesn't mean of course he's involved in any political groups trying to destroy it…"

"Yes, I understand…it's just…" Rose began.

"Jack always finds it strange and doesn't understand, when Fabrizio and I are quarrelling over things that he finds silly…and in some way they are…but…as I said the problems just don't go away, because there's suddenly a peace contract or because someone says that now everything is fine…"

Rose looked to the ground. She had never really thought about it in that way. She realized that she had really lived a kind of pampered life so far.

"Do you think that there will be another…I mean…other troubles?"

"I don't know. I mean…there are those groups in Italy and Germany…which my uncle calls idiots, but dangerous idiots as he rightly says…I don't know though the main problem is that those people, who've to live there now not like the status quo at all…they all have different reasons of course, but in the end that doesn't matter at all…some try to make the best out of the situation, but no one is really satisfied…," she stopped for a moment looking away "…maybe I'm seeing things too gloomy, Jack always tells me that I worry too much…" she added facing Rose again.

Rose smiled at her that was typically Jack.

"Jack told me how you too met," she told her changing the subject slightly.

"Really he did?"

"Yes, I ask him about it."

"My parents weren't very happy about it first, because you know…Jack an enemy for them…but later they accepted him…my father told me that it's surely not his fault with the war…"

"Of course it wasn't…"

"It's still hard for my parents, especially my father to accept things the way they're now…but they do their best…"

"Your father was in the army as well?"

"Of course, everyone was in the army. My brothers were too, they were shot though…like so many others…you know Rose, it always bothers me, when someone talks about the winner and loser's side…I don't think there's any winner in a war…"

Rose nodded understandingly.

"That's true…." Rose began.

There was silence again.

"Why don't we talk about something else? Something not so depressing…" Rose suggested after a while.

"Good idea. I really hope that everything works out well between you and your husband Rose…"

"Thank you…I guess I'm still just sad about Andy's death…"

"That's perfectly understandable Rose and nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes sure," Rose started, but stood up before she could say anything else.

She really didn't want to talk about Andy now.

"I've to go now…I hope you'll bring me this book…"

"Sure, I will."


	44. Chapter 44

Molly had tried to make Gisela understand that she should let Jack go and that Jack and Rose belonged together. She wasn't very successful though.

"I don't believe that this is anything of your concern Mrs. Brown," she had simply told her. "And I won't let you destroy my family."

Molly had shaken her head.

She didn't want to destroy anything, but things weren't just the way they should be.

"Jack and I love each other and whatever he may have had with Rose…that's long over."

Molly had answered nothing to that.

Couldn't Gisela is it herself that something was wrong?

That Jack's feelings for Rose were more than just friendship?

Molly firmly believed that she did, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Mrs. Brown really…I don't want to sound…I know that Jack and her that…that they still share a great bond and I don't deny that my husband still cares for her…but…"

_He more than just cares for her._

"Jack will never leave me and the children," she finally said.

_We'll see about that._

Molly knew that it was unfair, if she did interfere now, but she couldn't help it. Rose and Jack belonged together and she was sure that it was only a question of time until they would be.

_I'm sure he'll never leave his children. I'm not so sure about you however._

"I would very much appreciate it Mrs. Brown if you wouldn't always go around and tell my husband that he and her are made for each other," she firmly told her.

Because you're afraid that I'm right – she thought, but didn't tell her.

"Look I've no doubt that Jack loves you…in his own way, but you know there're different kinds of love and I doubt very much that his love for you, is as strong as his love for her…" Molly spoke up.

She was speaking the truth, she knew that Jack loved Gisela, though not in way as he did Rose.

"Even if you're right, that's none of your concern Mrs. Brown."

Gisela wanted to sound confident, but her voice indicated that she wasn't.

Didn't she have this same conversation just a few days ago with Rose?

She had noticed of course how Jack always looked at Rose and how unsure he was at the same time, when being near her.

"I just want to spare you getting hurt, really…"

"But our children will be and you know it."

Molly nodded.

However was it really right that Jack spent his whole life with a woman he didn't really love?

….

Rose had been reading half of the book Gisela had brought her in just a few hours. It surely was sad and depressing. Laying it aside Rose began to lie back down on the couch. She didn't even realize that she was falling asleep, but not really sleeping, having daydreams about Jack again and how they met.

'_You won't do it.'_

The thought of committing suicide now seemed very unreal and silly to her, but back then she really hadn't seen any other way out. At least she would've died for herself, not for a man who didn't even love her, like Christine did in this novel. Another thought came to her mind after a while.

What if Jack hadn't come and saved her?

_You would've ended up in the cold water._

It was kind of ironic that a few days later, she really did and Jack had saved her again. She realized that she was again glorifying him and maybe she should stop with that.

_You've a fine husband Rose, who loves and…_

_But who isn't Jack._

Her fine husband returned an hour later, with her still lying on the couch and having her eyes closed.

"Sleep well daring?" Henry whispered in her ear kissing her on her head.

"Mmh," she mumbled opening her eyes slowly.

Oh his kisses were always so…like a father would kiss his daughter…there wasn't any passion in them.

_Not like Jack._

Rose forced a smile sitting up.

"What were you reading?" he asked noticing the book on the table.

"Just some story," she began sitting up, before could get the idea of wanting to sleep with her or something like that "Gi…I'm mean Mrs. Dawson gave it to me."

"I see," he started, but stopped himself.

He wanted to speak with her about something, but didn't know where to begin.

"Rose I…I've thought about something…"

Rose looked up at him, wondering what this was all about.

"I mean Andy's been dead for two months now and…"

"Yes?"

She was still dreading this subject, especially when she thought about the upcoming Christmas holidays.

"I don't want to sound mean, but…I really would like to have another child with you," he managed to choke out.

Rose just stared at him, completely confused, hurt and many other things all at same time.

"What did you just say?" she asked him hoping that she hadn't heard right, but of course she had.

"I said that we should've another child. Don't you think that it would help you heal over…?" he started, but didn't get any further as Rose stood up from the couch in one swift second looking at him furiously.

"So you think that I should just replace my dead child with a new one?" she angrily asked him.

He couldn't be serious.

Henry was stunned. He had never seen his wife like this. But of course he had never really cared to do.

"No darling…of course not…I was just…I'm sorry really…" he began "I guess I should be doing some work now…" he added.

_Yes, just run away from every problem like you always do_ – Rose thought bitterly.

She surely couldn't imagine jumping out of the window for him.


	45. Chapter 45

Fabrizio and Jack were talking in Fabrizio restaurant. The main theme was again Rose. Fabrizio couldn't understand his friend.

Jack was obviously deeply in thoughts.

"Are you thinking of her again?"

Jack looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're thinking of your Rosa," Fabrizio repeated in an Italian accent.

"She isn't my Rose anymore. She's married and…" Jack faced the ground while he spoke.

Why was he suddenly so sad?

He had a lovingly wife and lovely children and…

He hadn't even thought much about Rose, before meeting her again three months ago and Henry, even if he didn't like him was surely not like Cal. Rose didn't need to be saved.

"Jack, please I can see how…trieste…sad you're. Rose is the love of your life. You belong together. La amate, Jack," (you love her) "you should be together."

Jack signed.

It just couldn't be.

"It's too late now. I could never leave my children Fabri and I also…I won't betray Gisela. I mean I've promised her to be with her in good and in bad…"

"Jack, Jack...I know that, but love is love right?"

Jack looked up at him, not really understanding what he meant.

Fabrizio was his best friend and he knew that he only wanted him to be happy, but he had to accept that he shouldn't interfere.

"Fabri I know you want to help me, but…that's my own thing. I…Molly also talked with me about…I mean she…"

"She also wants you and Rose together," Fabrizio rightly guessed.

Jack nodded.

There was silence for a moment, while Fabrizio thought about a way how he could make Jack understand that he was better off with Rose.

"What did you mean with love is love?" Jack finally asked.

"Well love is love Jack, but every love is different. You know in English you say – I love you to everyone, you'll make no difference between your wife, children or parents, but the love it's different, asked Gisela in German you only say it to your spouse."

Jack had listened carefully and tried to understand everything, though he wasn't sure, if he had done so.

"So you tell me that I really love Rose, but that in a way…"

"Precisely yes, Jack. I think you love both, though Rose as your wife and well Gisela more as a friend. I understand that you care for her Jack, but please don't confuse love with appreciating someone."

Jack signed again.

"She's married and…"

"And so what…? There are things like divorces you know and please Jack don't tell me that you suddenly feel bad for her husband…I mean he's certainly not what she deserves…"

Divorces?

Jack didn't think that Gisela would be very pleased about that and her family surely wouldn't be too.

"Yes her husband is a…an idiot, but I'm sure that Rose had her reason to marry him…"

"But you understand them…"

"Rose doesn't need to be saved anymore. Henry Calvert is…a fool yes, but he isn't Hockley."

Fabri could only shake his head.

Just why didn't he get it?

"What?" Jack asked confused, when he felt Fabrizio staring at him.

"Jack you know of course that's your thing and your life, but please pensi a questo proposito" (think about it) "I mean sure Gisela is nice and I'm sure she's a good wife to you, but…she is really the one you want to spend your life with?"

"Fabri please I know that you don't like her…," Jack began "I won't let you talk bad about her…"

Fabrizio shook his head and slammed his hand on the table, causing Jack to look up at him stunned.

"Fabri but…," he started looking at him perplexed.

"Oh Jack…perché non capite?" (Why don't you understand?) "This has nothing to do with me not likely Gisela. I've nothing against her, as a person and I wish her only the best, but…Rose and you love each other. Everybody can see that, Gisela can too. Only you're…siete uno sciocco, se non potete comprendere quello," (you're a fool, if you can't comprehend that) he almost screamed.

He remembered Jack on the Titanic and it seemed almost strange to him now that these two should be the same person.

Maybe Jack would've been a little bit more concerned about Rose, if he had known what was really going on her mind.


	46. Chapter 46

Rose drew the scarf closer around her neck. It was cold outside. After having finished the book Gisela had brought her, she had long thought about it. What a stupid thing to die for someone, who didn't even love you.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she really felt bad and after a while she actually found Christine's motives not so strange anymore.

At least she managed to ease her pain.

Managed to ease her pain?

_Oh god what I'm thinking?_

Rose had been working harder than ever, as work was the only thing that kept her from going crazy and she had even somehow managed to convince everybody that she was fine. Her mother and Molly had at first refused to leave her alone, but Rose had successfully got them to leave her.

She really needed time for herself now.

On the other hand, she liked having people around her.

"You shouldn't be alone now honey," Molly had said to her.

Maybe she was right?

Rose thought about the talk with Henry.

Had he really said what he did?

Did he really intend to just replace Andy with a new child…like you would replace a broken porcelain doll?

In three weeks, no less than three weeks, it would be Christmas and normally she would've looked forward to that…Andy and she had always decorated the Christmas tree together and then they had sung songs and…

Without him, it would be a very lonely feast.

Henry had never asked her any questions about her feelings and on side Rose was glad about it, but…he doesn't even care.

That's why he just suggested that we should have a new child.

Rose didn't doubt that he had loved Andy.

Just why did you never show it to him?

It was his fault that he died. Yes entirely his fault.

Rose realized that she was being unfair. First she had laid the blame on Fabrizio and Helga for not watching them more carefully and now she did the same with Henry.

How could anyone die for someone you didn't love?

She looked at the book again lying next to her.

Rose had thought about staying in bed today, as she needn't to work. She thought about pretending to be ill.

_But if I do, everyone will just visit me and ask me, if everything is alright and…_

Sure that shouldn't be a problem. So far she had managed to convince everybody quite successfully. What was the point to being visited when the one person she really wanted to see didn't come anyway?

Jack surely would've notice that she was only playing games.

_He knows me like no one else._

Jack would've made a wonderful father for Andy. If only she would've looked for him on the Carpathia.

It wasn't Henry's fault what happened. She realized that now, either was it Fabrizio's or Helga's responsibility.

It's all mine.

If she hadn't married Henry, just out of fear that she would end up alone…

Jack had waited six years and what had she done?

_Married the next best man…everyone other than Jack would've called me what I really am…a traitor…I betrayed him…but Jack of course would never say something like that to me…_

Jack had saved her and she had betrayed him. She hadn't done the best she could with her life. Since meeting Henry her life hadn't been much different from that with Cal, only that he didn't hit and beat her.

She understood how that she should've intervened more between Andy and Henry. Fabrizio had done so in the weeks before his tragically death.

_But I haven't._

Andy could still be alive, if she had been a more loving and more caring mother. Sure everyone would've protested, if she would've told anyone about her thought, but nobody was there now and Rose was completely in her delusional state. She couldn't have noticed.

Her son had been her only reason for staying with Henry and if Gisela and especially Jack's daughters wouldn't exist, she would just go to him now and…

But the reality was that they did exist and that she didn't have the right to rob them of their father.

Her mother had told her that she had met Jack with Gisela. Rose had only nodded her head. She hadn't dared to ask any further questions. Her mother and Jack…it was in fact really strange considering the fact how they had gotten along on Titanic, but sure the sinking had changed everyone…

If Andy would be here they would most likely be buying presents for Christmas. Ruth had come to like Andy and had asked Rose months ago what she should buy him.

Everything was useless now…

Rose was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that her husband had come home.

"Hello darling. How was your day?" he wanted to know.

_He only asks me, because he feels committed to do so._

Rose forced a smile, but of course Henry didn't notice.

"Sure darling," she told him with a fake voice.

_That's all I've to do to make him believe me._

_Jack would've noticed that something is wrong._

It was only early afternoon now, still a few hours until the sun would settle down.

Henry and she hadn't even discussed how they wanted to spend Christmas so far. After Andy's death Rose really didn't care about it.

Suddenly she knew what she needed to do.

"Good to hear darling," she heard Henry's voice. "You know I accidentally ran into your mother and Molly today and they asked me, if we want to spend Christmas with them."

_I would rather spend it with Jack._

But of course she didn't tell this Henry.

"Sure why not," she answered her mind being far away.

"Are you alright darling?" Henry got out.

Rose realized that she needed to convince him to leave her alone.

"Sure, there's no need to worry about me," she forced another smile.

"That's good. You know I wouldn't want to leave you if…I mean you shouldn't be alone…"

Rose was slightly stunned.

Was he actually beginning to care, when it was too late?

"Maybe I should call your mother and Mrs. Brown to…" he suggested.

"No, really darling, don't bother them. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Jack would've known that she was lying, but Henry seemed to be satisfied with that answer.

"If you say so darling…I've to go again business you know…"

"Of course darling," Rose told him. "I'm going to be alright," she added. "There's no need to worry about me."

_I also wanted to die for someone I didn't love, before I met Jack._

_So maybe Christine's decision wasn't so stupid at all._

"Fine darling," he came up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back at seven at the least," he added waving her goodbye.

With that he left her alone.

Rose immediately stood up and began to write her letter.

Finishing it she quickly got on her coat, put it in her pocket and made her way outside.

Outside she found her old neighbour standing there in her garden.

Rose did her best to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Please Mrs. Thornton, could you do me a favour?" she asked her holding up the letter.

"Of course Mrs. Calvert," the old lady answered.

She too pitied Rose for what happened with her son. Mrs. Thornthon didn't have grandchildren and had liked Andy, treating him as if he was her own grandson.

"Would you please give this letter here to the first person, who's trying to see me?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Calvert," she told her.

"Great," Rose smiled handing her the letter. "But don't read it."

"Of course not. You can rely on me."

"I know. Thank you."

Rose than left her alone.

Mrs. Thornton watched her leave worriedly. Her whole attitude had been quite strange.


	47. Chapter 47

Jack had let Fabrizio's words sink in. His friend surely meant his best. Jack decided to take a stroll in the central park to get his mind off of Rose.

God what was he thinking of her again? He scolded himself for doing so.

'_I'm sure she's a good wife to you Jack, but is she really the one, you want to spend your life with?'_

Fabrizio's words echoed in his ears.

Jack felt sorry for Rose for losing her child.

Yes that must it be. He didn't love her. He couldn't love her. He had a wife and children to take care of. Rose was his past.

But why was he only thinking about her now?

The wind was chilly, but Jack didn't mind the cold. It seemed to be the only thing that helped him get his mind off of Rose. At least he thought so.

For his next thoughts coming to his mind were again of her.

'_I can't feel my body Jack.'_

He remembered her frightened look, when they had been hanging on the back of the ship. Jack winced slightly.

'_I love you Jack,'_ she had told him barely able to say it.

Jack hadn't dare to answer with an – I love you too – out of fear that she might give up, if he was dead. And Jack was surely in that night that he would die. In fact in had been sure about it ever since the time that Titanic had hit the iceberg, he had only tried to stay alive to save Rose.

She had to live.

After Titanic Jack had never thought that he could be with any woman again, of course they had been some flirts, but nothing serious until Gisela had shown up.

They had met during a most unpleasant time, not having much in common and even more so being enemies in the true sense of the word. But somehow they had made it up to each other and…fell in love?

Jack wasn't so sure anymore. Yes, he loved her, but like Fabrizio had told him there're different kinds of love. Could it be that he only felt committed to her, because she had helped him through a hard time in his life? She had treated to his wounds, when he had needed it.

Could it be that he was just grateful?

The war had been horrible. In fact it had nothing to do with the war like it was described in the various books. There was nothing glorifying in it.

Jack suddenly realized that it was kind of strange that both his loves had begun under the most tragically circumstances.

'You're a fool Jack, if you don't understand that.'

Jack signed walking further ahead.

If only she hadn't married someone like Henry Calvert. The guy was no good for her, he was…

He's her husband and he should accept that.

After the war he had spent more time with Gisela and her family. Family for Jack meant more or less mother, father, and child. But in Gisela's world it included the uncles and aunts and their children, the various grandparents and moreover the servants, even if they were not part of the inside family…Jack found it strange that a child would address its father with "Sir".

Again Rose's image flashed up before his eyes.

In comparison with Ruth Dewitt Bukater Gisela's parents had been nice to him, though communication with them hadn't been easy due to the language differences. Gisela's father was a little bit like Mr. Andrews from Titanic Jack had thought, when meeting him, a true gentleman of the old school. Ruth had been cold and stiff, on the Titanic and Gisela's mother had been too, but in a different way. Her mother would've never talked bad about anyone as much as she would've wanted to.

Jack someone wondered, if Ruth and Gisela's mother would've gotten along with each other.

Rose.

Jack remembered her hair, her laugh and…

It really was cold now.

'_Don't you think that you wouldn't have met now, if fate wouldn't have wanted you to be together?'_

Molly's words.

'_Gisela knows it too.'_

Everyone seemed to know; only Jack couldn't bring himself to do the same. He hadn't seen Rose since the day of her son's funeral. He was aware of the fact that it wasn't very nice of him, but he feared that…

It couldn't be that his feelings got the best of him.

Henry Calvert was a jerk, but he wasn't Cal.

Jack realized just what a stupid excuse that was. He still didn't know for sure why she had married him in the first place, but it had surely nothing to do with love.

Could it be that he was jealous of Henry?

No, not that…

He laughed to himself.

'_Go to her Jack, she needs you,'_ Molly had told him.

He knew that Fabrizio had singled him out to tell Rose about Andy's death for the exact same reason that Gisela had slapped Rose once and for Rose telling him on Titanic that he should leave her alone…

It was all about…

Jack couldn't bring himself to even think about it.

Actually what harm would be done, if he just visited her for a moment.

It wasn't like he was betraying anyone by talking to her.

Jack pulled his coat tighter around himself and made his way up her house hoping that she would be alone.


	48. Chapter 48

Mrs. Thornton had worriedly watched Rose leave. She liked her and she had liked Andy. Rose and her husband had been her neighbours for only about three and a half months now, but she had instantly come to like Rose. Her own children were long since gone, living in various parts of the country.

They had their own life.

She looked at the letter in her hands.

'_Give it to the first person, who's trying to see me.'_

She shook her head, wondering if this also counted for her husband.

Just what was this all about? It was strange, more than bizarre.

It was frightening.

Rose whole attitude had been weird.

What a stupid thing to write a letter.

Whatever she had to say, couldn't she just do it?

Why did she have to write a letter?

Maybe she should just open it and read for herself?

But she had promised that she wouldn't and she was someone, who kept his word.

Mrs. Calvert surely was a great woman. Mrs. Thornton only wondered if Mr. Calvert was the right man for her. They didn't seem to have much in common.

But what do I know?

Henry Calvert surely was always correctly treating his wife, but she still found him a little bit too reserved.

Just why didn't she give this letter to anyone herself?

Rose hadn't exactly been the most cheerful person Mrs. Thornton had ever met, but since her son's death, there had been some odd and moreover creepy about her.

Yes, that was it. Rose had in fact been scaring her, when handing her over this strange letter.

It didn't look like if anyone would want to see her soon.

Mrs. Thornton felt the chilly wind blew around her and realized that it would be better, if she went inside. After all she didn't need to get a cold.

She was just about to go inside the house, when she saw someone coming up to the Calvert's house.

Jack had been almost running here, having suddenly got an odd unpleasant feeling as if something bad was about to happen. But of course that was stupid.

Nothing was going to happen, he would just see Rose, they would talk, maybe about old times and then he would return to Gisela and she to Henry, like it should be and everything would be alright.

He made his way up to her house and was about to knock on the door, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you trying to see Mr. Calvert?"

Jack turned around facing the person behind him.

Mrs. Thornton was standing there Rose's letter clutched in her hands.

"No actually I wanted to see Ro…I mean Mrs. Calvert," he answered her.

"Finally," she got out startling Jack.

"Finally what?" he asked perplexed.

Mrs. Thornton moved up to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Thornton," she held out her hand for him to shake.

"My name is Jack Dawson," he told her shaking her hand.

"Please to meet you Mr. Dawson. Well I'm her neighbour and this here is for you Mr. Dawson from Mrs. Calvert," she said handing him the letter.

Jack just stared at it perplexed for a moment.

"For me? Are you sure? But…?" Jack stammered.

Why on earth would Rose suddenly write a letter to him?

She knew that she could always come to him and talk to him; she really didn't need to write him a letter.

"Why yes Mr. Dawson. Mrs. Calvert gave it to me and told me to give it to the first person, who's trying to see her. And well that happens to be you Mr. Dawson."

"Oh…well then thanks…"

"No problem Mr. Dawson. I'll be going then," she told him turning around to leave as Jack opened up the letter to read it.

He didn't know why, but the feeling in his stomach got even queasier.

His eyes grew wide in shock, when the words flash up before his eyes.

It was only a short letter, more a note, a few sentences, but of so much value.

_To whoever may read this first…_

_I've decided that since there's nothing more left for me in this world that I just have to go to a new one._

To a new one…

Jack's stared at them in complete shock. That couldn't be.

"Mr. Dawson? Is everything alright with you?"

"What?" Jack looked at her snapping out of his daydream.

"I asked you if everything is alright. You look pale as a ghost," she got out concernedly.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…when did Rose give to this letter?" he choked out.

Mrs. Thornton had noticed that he had called Mrs. Calvert_ Rose_, but decided to ignore it. This Mr. Dawson seemed to be more than just a friend to her.

"About an hour ago I think, but I'm not sure."

"So an hour…did she tell you where she would be going?"

Jack realized that this was a stupid question to ask.

After all why would anyone wanting to commit suicide tell anybody where he would do it?

"No," she told him but Jack had already known the answer.

"Thanks anyway," he managed to get out.

"I've to go."

He didn't even bother to read the rest of the note.

Just where could she have gone?

Now Jack knew that his feeling hadn't been misleading him.

His Rose was in danger and he needed to save her.

There had to be a clue to where she went.

Running around trying to think of something Jack decided to read finish reading the letter.

Maybe that would give him a clue to her whereabouts.

_The one I loved I couldn't have and now I'm going back to where we first met…_

Jack realized that she was refering to him, but what did she mean with the second part.

They had met, when she had wanted to commit suicide by jumping of the ship.

Suddenly it dawned on Jack and he knew exactly where he needed to look for her.

He knew Rose's soft and yet melodramatic spot.

Jack ran as fast as his feet took him hoping that it wasn't too late already.

…

Rose meanwhile had taken her time to come up here. She had even been to the cemetery and the church before, to light a candle for her son and for all those perished during the night of the sinking. And she had prayed for all of them.

Then she had just as slowly made her way up here. There was no need to hurry now. She had already made up her mind.

No one would stop her now.

Rose was standing on the Brooklyn Bridge. She had already climbed up on the side, but someone she couldn't bring herself to loosen her grip on the balustrade.

'_Don't do it.'_

Rose remembered Jack's voice.

This time he wouldn't come to save her. What she would do now was surely the best for everyone…at least she would be with her son again and everything would be fine.

Jack finally reached the bridge as well and ran up as fast as he could, searching for her. At last he could make out her figure. Her red hair couldn't be mistaken.

Rose was standing on the other side of the bridge already and Jack realized that she was unaware of him being there and that moreover every voice would just startle her to the point that she might lose her grip.

He couldn't let that happen. Jack quickly made his way up to her trying not to disturb her.

Rose was shedding silent tears, but she didn't take the time anymore to wipe them away, soon everything would be over.

Just when Rose was about to release her hands on the balustrade, she felt someone's arms tighten around her.

How dare someone would interrupt her plans!

"Let me go," she screamed and tried to squirm free of the person's grip, but it only got tighter. "You've no right to…"

"Rose it's me. Calm down," Jack told her.

Jack?

Why was he suddenly here?

How could he have known that…?

"Jack…I don't want to do this…I…I'm sorry…"

"I know Rose. I know. Come on I'll help you over again," Jack whispered in her ear.

Rose was shaking heavily now. It was clear that she wasn't her full self now.

Carefully Jack managed to turn her around and afterwards practically scooped her over on his side.

"It's alright Rose, everything is alright," he whispered to her holding her close.

Rose had led her head on his shoulder crying heavily now.

"Oh my god Jack…I really…I didn't want to…I…" she stammered on and on, the realization suddenly having hit her about what she had wanted to do.

If Jack hadn't been there, she would be dead now.

"You've saved me again. You've…" she got out her voice not more than an incoherent mumble.

Jack meanwhile was stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"Shh…Rose…"

"If you hadn't come…"

"It's alright…"

"I love you Jack. I know I shouldn't tell you that, because you're married and, but…I…" she didn't get any further as Jack interrupted her.

He lifted her chin up by placing a finger under it. Jack looked her deeply in her eyes.

"I know that your children…"

Jack was just smiling at her now getting a perplexed look from her in return.

He began to wipe her tears away with his sleeve.

"You know my dear I should be the one to feel sorry for not telling you before," he then told her startling her even more.

"For not telling me what Jack?" Rose was completely confused now.

Instead of answering her right away Jack just kept staring at her, moving his right hand to touch her cheek.

"That I love you Rose."

Rose at first thought that she hadn't heard right.

Had he really just said that…?

"What did you just say?" her voice was barely more than a whisper now as she was fearing that she had misunderstood.

"I said that I love Rose," he told her once more.

"Jack, I…" she began, but Jack stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Hey my love, don't cry now anymore," he smiled at her instead.

Rose immediately smiled back at him.

And before she could say anything else she felt Jack's arms tightened around her and with one hand he drew her closer to kiss her.

When it ended Rose felt him lovingly staring down at her.

"Everything alright with you?" he asked her.

"Yes, more than alright…"

"Good, because you know I wouldn't want my love to be unhappy," Jack whispered to her while embracing her.

Rose snuggled closer up to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jack meanwhile placed little kisses on her head.

Neither one of them was able to think of the consequences for now; at the moment they were just too happy with each other's company.


	49. Chapter 49

AN: This chapter is M :-)

Thank you for every review and thanks Leah for liking the idea with the bridge.

* * *

Jack was holding Rose close in his arms, placing little kisses on her head.

"So it was you, who got my letter first," she unexpectedly choked out.

"Yes."

It was quite clear to Rose now that if anyone else would've gotten her note instead that she would be dead by now.

"It's kind of…"

"Strange that it was me, who got your letter?" Jack finished for her seemingly having read her mind.

"If it hadn't been you than…I don't know what I was thinking Jack. I was just so sad and…," she began, but Jack stopped her with by placing a finger on her lips.

"Hey, Rose, don't think about that anymore. You're alive and what you wanted to do, even if I don't condemn it, I still understand it. You had so much to worry and be sad about and…but now don't blame yourself anymore," he finally said smiling at her. "Just promise me that you won't try again to kill yourself," he added now in a serious tone.

"I promise Jack."

"Good and now no more talk about this. We're back together Rose so this should be a happy occasion, right?"

"Right," Rose smiled back at him.

Jack just drew her in for another kiss and afterwards was whispering sweet lovely words into her ears, words that she had thought she would never hear from him again.

Rose felt the chilly wind blew through her clothes and she cuddled closer up to Jack, who tried to warm her up by running his hands up and down her back. It didn't help much however and Rose still had to sneeze.

Jack knew that they couldn't stand there the whole night; it would soon be getting dark and even cooler than it already was. There was another sneeze from Rose and another – God bless you – from Jack.

Jack took off his coat and moved it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered while Jack just grinned at her.

"No problem. I don't want you to be cold my love," he told her.

Rose still couldn't believe it that Jack really had come back to her. It was still more a dream than reality to her.

"I guess that we should go somewhere else," she heard his voice.

"Of course Jack."

"But where do we…?" they both said in unison suddenly realizing that they couldn't just go his or her place.

Rose was sure however that Jack would think of something. She didn't feel afraid when being around him.

"Jack?" she asked him looking up at him.

He seemed to be deeply in thoughts.

"Mmh?" he looked down at her.

"Henry will be at home in half an hour and I…"

"So you want to go home?" Jack asked his voice somehow sad.

Rose instantly knew what he was thinking.

"I don't know what I want Jack…god I want you…I…but my husband…"

Jack had no real intention to talk about Henry now, but since Rose had started this talk he needed to follow it.

"Do you think that he would…I mean…hit you, when he…when he finds out…about…," he stammered.

"Us? No Jack…Henry isn't like…well you know who…"

Jack only nodded and before Rose knew what was happing he was kissing her again with so much passion that she felt her feet getting weak.

Rose smiled, while Jack kissed her neck.

She knew very well that she had to stop him. They couldn't very well do_ it_ out here.

"Jack…not here…" she managed to get out, before Jack was kissing her on her lips once more.

"What?" he whispered into her ear between kisses.

"We can't do this…"

But Jack obviously wasn't interested in hearing her comments.

Rose decided that it was no use and firmly stood up straight to look at him.

"Maybe you could walk me home Jack?" she suggested.

Jack looked up at her.

"And your husband?" he asked.

"Jack, I...please, just let me go home, alright."

"Sure," he answered placing his hand around her back.

Rose knew that he was disappointed, but she just couldn't help it.

They walked quietly ahead to her home.

….

Once they had reached her home, Jack immediately wanted to turn around again and go, but Rose stopped him.

"What Mr. Dawson are you leaving?"

Jack looked at her confused.

"I said that you should walk be home, didn't I? Well shouldn't you see to it that I get safely inside then?" Rose said smiling mischievously at him.

"But Rose really this isn't very ladylike you know," he smiled back.

"I don't care what is ladylike or not Jack," she firmly told him.

Jack just drew her closer to him and gave her another kiss, afterwards following her into the house.

Once they were inside Rose barely managed to close the door behind them. Jack was kissing her over and over and Rose could hardly think straight. And she had completely forgotten about her husband, while Jack began to open up her dress.

They were so caught up, Jack pushing her down on the nearest couch that both were completely startled, when they suddenly heard the telephone rang.

While Jack had no intention to being disturbed once more, Rose instantly remembered Henry.

"Jack please…I have to…," she choked out.

Jack however totally ignored her and continued kissing her neck again.

As much as Rose wanted this now, she knew that she had to answer it.

She somehow managed to sit up and to get over to the telephone. Of course Jack followed her ahead.

"Hello," Rose said into the telephone trying to sound as normal as possible, which wasn't exactly so easy with Jack on her side.

It was Henry on the other side.

"What…you're…," she got out before Jack had his lips on hers again.

Henry had just told her that he would be working late today.

Henry on the other hand was quite confused.

"Hang up…" Jack whispered into her ear and tickled on it, causing Rose to giggle.

"Are you alone darling?" Henry asked her.

"Of course I'm darling," she told him in the best voice she could come up with at the moment holding Jack slightly away with her left hand.

"So you're getting home when…?" she asked him again.

"Not before midnight I fear."

"So midnight…" Rose repeated more for Jack to hear than for herself.

His eyes immediately lit up and Rose couldn't stop him from kissing her again.

"No…," she whispered.

"Are you sure that everything is alright darling? You know you can't be careful enough in these days," Henry's voice again.

"Yes, everything's fine so midnight it is."

Henry told her again how sorry he was, but Rose wasn't listening anymore.

"Sure darling," she told him finally hanging up.

In mere seconds Jack's lips were on her again.

"Finally," he mumbled getting back to finish undressing her.

Rose just smiled.

"Henry told me that I should be careful," Rose choked out between giggles.

Jack suddenly stopped kissing her and looked her firmly in her eyes.

"What Jack?"

_What was suddenly wrong now?_

"I think your husband may have been right," he told her getting a confused look from her.

"What are you talking about?"

Rose was completely perplexed now.

"You know it isn't very wise to just invite everyone from the streets. There're people out there, who're not very trustworthy you know," Jack tried to sound stern, but couldn't hold back a giggle.

"And just who might this be Mr. Dawson?" she just as playfully asked him back.

"Well you see my dear there're this kind of guys, who're...," he started but Rose cut him in.

"Who're seducing innocent young first class girls Mr. Dawson?" she finished for him smiling brightly know.

She enjoyed this immensely, just like Jack did.

"What? I seduced you Rose? As far as I remember it was you, who suggested that I drew you naked and who pulled me back into the backseat of the car," he tried to defend himself.

"Oh Jack…who're older than me, you should've backed away," she told him trying to sound annoyed.

Jack just laughed at her drawing her closer again and kissing her on her head once more.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to back away," he whispered into her ear.

He felt her nod.

"No," she whispered back.

Jack grinned again, staring lovingly at her. He then drew her up a little bit and her dress fell to the floor. They were again laying on the couch kissing.

"I think you ought to get out of your clothes as well Mr. Dawson," Rose smiled at him seductively. She didn't bother to properly open up his shirt, just the first buttons and managed to get it over his head.

Next came his pants off. They landed on the floor like their other clothes.

Rose could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

Before she could react she felt Jack remove her underwear completely and stuck a finger inside her wet opening making her gasp in delight.

"Jack…oh my god…," she moaned moving further into his hands.

"My sweet Rose," Jack nibbled in her ear.

Rose somehow managed through her moans to remove his underwear too.

Jack meanwhile continued to assault her, making her hotter and wetter, kissing her lips and her breasts in between.

"Jack…," Rose got out "God I' m so close…"

Jack knew she was about to orgasm soon.

"You're so wet baby," he whispered seductively into her ear.

All he received was a muffled pant from Rose. She was obviously to close now to answer properly. Well Jack didn't mind.

"You like that Rose?" he asked her.

"Mmh…oh god Jack…that feels…"

So good – she had wanted to add, but didn't get the chance to as she was cracking down from her orgasm.

"Jack…god…I'm coming…," she screamed.

Jack watched her as she climaxed.

"Rose…," he began kissing her again, seeing that she had recovered.

He was so hard now, it was almost unbearable now. Without warning Rose moved her hands around his full erect cock.

"Oh Rose…," Jack began.

His moans made Rose even wetter.

"I need you Jack, I need to feel you inside me," she whispered at him while she continued to stroke him.

"Then you better stop with what you're doing now, because I…"

Rose understood. She let go of him, instead leaning back on the couch, spreading her legs apart, Jack eagerly followed her movement, lining himself up on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Instead of an answer Rose drew him closer to her with her legs.

Jack slid in easily, getting another moan from Rose.

She felt him thrusting in and out of her.

This was just so wonderful.

No one knew exactly how and when, but somehow they ended up on the floor.

"Jack…deeper…god…"

Jack of course easily obeyed her request.

"Everything you want my love…" he told her entering her deeper and deeper.

In between in was kissing her on her neck, her breasts…

"Jack…this feels so…god…" she got out, while he was pumping in and out of her.

"You like that…right…"

"God yes…I can't…Jack…make me come…" she screamed.

Jack could tell that she was on the brink to another orgasm and continued to enter her, while Rose tightened her legs around him.

And then her climax shot through her.

"Jack…I'm…cooomminng…" she screamed.

Jack too couldn't hold it back any longer, with one final thrust he came as well, releasing every bit of his seed into her womb.

"Rose…"

Both looked at each other, when it ended. Jack was trying to regain his normal breathing.

"Jack," Rose was the first to speak again.

She moved her hand up to his cheek.

Jack was moving out of her, laying back on the floor and drawing Rose with him.

She happily led her hand on his chest, while he tightly embraced her.

"I love so much my angel," Jack whispered into her ear.

Rose was happily smiling.

"I love you too."

"To think that I could've lost you...I don't know what took me so long to come to you," he added. "I'm sorry Rose."

Rose could tell that he sad really now and so she moved up smiling at him.

"You know everyone makes mistakes, I forgive you," she added giggling.

"Oh you…" Jack drew her in for another kiss.

The kiss deepened and not long they were reaching the stars once more.

Afterwards both lay again exhausted on the floor just being happy with each other's company.

"I'm going to tell Gisela tomorrow that I want to be with you," Jack finally said.

"Mmh…it's surely hard for her…I really feel sorry for her now Jack."

"And your husband?"

"Jack, I don't know, our marriage was long over even before Andy's death. I really concerned about your daughter's Jack however…I never wanted this…I never wanted to rob them of their father," she told him.

"Rose, hey," Jack started touching her cheek "You're not robbing them of their father, because living with you doesn't mean that I'll leave them. I could never do that Rose. My children are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rose could tell that it would break his heart, if anything would happen to them and she wished again that Jack would've been Andy's father.

Rose led her head back on his chest, she would've liked to fall asleep with him, but both knew that they couldn't.

Eventually Henry would be coming home.


	50. Chapter 50

Jack and Rose were still lying on the floor in each other's arms. They knew that they would've to get up, but neither wanted to leave the other.

"I guess I better leave now," Jack said, but instead of getting up just tightened his arms around her.

"Mmh…"

Jack began kissing her neck again, while Rose happily closed her eyes.

"I thought that you wanted to go," she got out.

"Well I changed by mind," he simply told her smiling at her once more.

They continued kissing each other, completely caught up.

No one exactly thought of looking on the clock to see about the time.

When the doorbell rang, Rose almost got a heart attack.

"Oh my god," she choked out shocked.

"I thought that your husband wouldn't come until midnight?"

"Jack, please my husband has a key. He wouldn't knock on the door," she laughed over his silliness.

"Oh of course…sorry I wasn't thinking."

"I know, I forgive you…" she laughed.

Jack drew her for another kiss.

The knock on the door deepened.

"And now who's at the door?" Jack angrily asked.

"Who's there?" Rose asked out aloud.

"It's me Molly, dear and your mother. We just wanted to see, if you're alright."

"Can we come in, dear?" her mother's voice.

Jack shook his head.

"Yes, sure…just…wait a minute…" she shouted, standing up, while Jack tried to hold her back.

"No…Jack…please, we've to…"

She finally succeeded in losing his grip and managed to gather her clothes together, hastily putting them on.

Jack on the other hand had really no intention to do the same.

"Jack, you've to dress up as well," she told him. "Please do it for me…"

"Alright…," he reluctantly answered standing up too.

Rose had remembered getting dressed to be a lot easier, but in her haste she simply didn't manage to get the buttons on her dress done.

"Let me," Jack offered.

"Is everything alright with you dear?" she heard Molly.

"Sure, I'm ready…in a minute…"

"Thank you," she whispered to Jack giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She had at least so much sense left to at least brush her hair.

"You look wonderful," Jack told her, when she was on her way to the door.

Outside Molly and Ruth were waiting impatiently.

"Rose honey, everything alright…?"

"Of course Molly…just…"

Rose helped Jack finishing dressing up as well and finally managed to move up to the door.

While Rose opened the door Jack moved to another room, so that he wouldn't be seen by Molly and Ruth.

"Hello you two, I'm sorry it took me so long…I was just…preoccupied," she told them trying to make her voice sound normal.

"I see," Ruth simply got out wondering what this was all about.

Ruth had immediately noticed Rose's hair being not really in place.

"Can we come in?" Molly asked.

"Of course…"

Once inside Rose nervously bit her lip.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well your husband called us Rose. He said that we should look after you, if everything is alright with you," Molly explained to her.

"Yes, he seemed to be really worried about you," Ruth added.

Henry was worried about her?

Now Rose almost felt guilty.

"Really? Well as you can see there's nothing wrong. You really didn't need to come here."

Molly and Ruth however weren't convinced.

"I was just reading and…"

"Alone?" Molly asked startling her.

"What?"

"Where you…are you alone?"

"Of cour…," she began, but she never got the chance to finish her sentence.

"No, she isn't," Jack finished for her.

Ruth's jaw dropped, while Molly's mouth turned into a smile.

"Jack?"

"Mr. Dawson what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her right away, Jack moved up to Rose and took her in his arms.

Rose wasn't facing her mother and Molly now, but simply burying her face in his shirt.

"Rose and I are together again," he stated loud and calm.

Molly's face lit up at hearing his words.

"But you're both married," Ruth choked out.

"Ruth, please…" Molly scolded her.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I know that too, so there's no need to remember me. I love your daughter Mrs. Dewitt Bukater and I don't want to spend another day without her," Jack firmly told her hugging Rose closer.

"But Mr. Dawson, your wife she…"

"I'm going to talk to her later," Jack was trying to sound calm.

That was really none of her concern.

"Ruth, really…let's stop this now," Molly told her instead.

Ruth realized that she was overruled for now and decided to let it be.

Molly immediately went up to Rose and Jack.

"I'm so happy for you two," she told them. "Tell me Jack what did finally change your mind?"

"Nothing special," Jack only answered knowing the Rose wouldn't have wanted him to tell them the truth.

"Oh never mind," Molly just got out and then suddenly thought of something. "Have you got champagne or something like that at home Rose?"

"I could offer sparkling wine," she said. "But for what?" she asked perplexed.

"Well for celebrating honey," Molly told her.

Rose just shook her head, but still got a bottle from the kitchen, while Jack helped her.

"Is this really necessary Molly?" Ruth scolded her meanwhile, but of course Molly didn't react at all.

While they were standing with their glasses in hands, Henry returned.

"Darling…I'm home…"

He just heard Molly say something about _congratulations_, but didn't grasp the full sentence.

"What's going on here?" he wanted to know.

Jack immediately let go of Rose's hand. Luckily Henry hadn't noticed.

"Mr. Dawson what are you doing here?" Henry wondered.

However he didn't seem to notice the sparkles between his wife and Jack.

"We met him on our way here and ask him to come with us," Ruth explained stepping in to his rescue.

Jack looked at her confused remembering how she had detested him on the Titanic.

Ruth however just watched Henry.

"What were you doing?" he asked further.

"Oh Henry darling…we were just…well…," Rose mumbled thinking of a good excuse.

"We were just celebrating that Rose is finally better and that everything is back to normal now," Molly said looking knowingly at Jack and Rose while she got out the last words.


	51. Chapter 51

Jack had called Helga before and told her that she should look after their daughters as he wanted to talk alone with Gisela. Helga had just nodded and wondered. Jack hadn't told her anything further.

At the moment Gisela was sitting in a chair in the living room, while Jack was playing with his daughters on the floor.

When the doorbell rang, Gisela looked up startled.

"It's Helga, I told her to come," Jack explained. "I told her to look after the children."

Gisela looked at him confused, but Jack didn't answer her and instead went over to open the door for Helga.

"Thanks for coming," he told her.

"No problem."

Jack led her inside.

"Hello Gisela, Jack told me that he needed to talk with you about something."

Gisela watched Jack.

"If you say so…"

Jack meanwhile had moved down to the girls.

"Cora, Zita you're going to spend the day with Helga and Fabrizio alright?"

"Yes Papa," Cora told him.

Zita just nodded.

Gisela too kissed them goodbye and then they were gone with Helga.

…...

"So what did you want to tell me Jack?" Gisela asked.

_What could be so important that he had even sent the children away?_

"I've something very important to tell you. However I suggest that you sit down first," he told her.

"Jack what's going on here?" she wanted to know finally having sat down.

"As I said I've to tell you something…," he began swallowing hard.

This wasn't exactly very easy.

After all Gisela and he had always had a good marriage, of course there had been quarrels, but every pair was quarrelling sometimes it was normal.

Jack finally thought that telling her directly would probably be the best way.

"I was with Rose last night and…"

Gisela head shot up immediately knowing what they had done.

"And I…we…"

"You slept with her!" she screamed out half disgusted half hurt.

Without warning she came up to Jack and slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No, you're not…"

She then returned back to the couch sitting down.

Jack didn't know what to say for a moment.

"I love her," he stated.

Gisela just looked up at him seemingly not surprised at all.

"Yes I know. I just don't understand what took you so long to tell me this," she only said calm.

"What? You're…?" Jack was confused now.

"Jack, please, I'm a woman as well…I know how we're and I know you…"

She then returned to reading her book.

Jack watched her worriedly.

_At first she had slapped him and now she was so calm again?_

"I want to be with her."

"Sure, Jack," she stated not looking up at him.

_What was going on now in her head?_

Gisela suddenly looked up at him; Jack was nervously standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Anything else? You know you don't need to stand here, go to her," she told him.

Jack was now completely confused.

He had thought that to be harder. And now it seemed that she was almost giving him permission to be together with her.

"What are you waiting for? Go to her. I'm sure she's awaiting you."

She had sat back now again and starting reading once more.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while.

"I want to be with her."

"Yes, I know Jack," she stated not looking up.

"I mean I want to…I want a divorce," he finally got out.

Gisela's head immediately shot up.

"What did you just say? Jack, please don't make a fool out of yourself."

"I'm not. Rose is the love of my life…I'm sorry Gisela, but I…"

"So the love of your life? And what am I for you then?"

"I…please…Gisela…"

"Jack I realize that you've great feelings for her, yes maybe I even admit that you really love her, but what does this whole thing have to do with getting a divorce?"

Jack looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, my father was never faithful to my mother as wasn't my grandfather or my uncle…I first thought that it would be different with you, but well I guess you're also only a man. However did they divorce? No, of course not…Jack aside from you not loving me our marriage is working well. You've to admit that we've achieved much together…"

Jack suddenly realized their opinions of what a marriage was all about seemed to be even further apart than he had ever thought.

"So you suggest that I…?" he couldn't believe it.

"I won't say it out aloud Jack, but I won't allow a divorce. The children don't deserve that."

"They don't deserve parents who hate each other."

"We do not hate each other Jack."

"Gisela…I can't accept this…"

"Fine, but that's my last word. And now go to her."

Jack did as he was told, deciding to talk to her later on.

Or maybe Molly could talk with her? After all they shared the same religion.

Gisela had managed to stay calm like she learned from childhood always being composed and not showing any emotions, but once Jack had left tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks.


	52. Chapter 52

Euphrasie's pregnancy was beginning to show and she knew that she needed to tell Cal soon. She was really in love with him and hoped that he would be overjoyed, but at the same time she feared his reaction and moreover that of her sister. After all she didn't want to hurt Athenaise, but she couldn't help her feelings. When meeting Cal first she hadn't even known that he was her sister's husband. She had found out only four months later, when he had finally told her his real name. Before Euphrasie had been nothing more than his mistress, but afterwards Cal began to tell her secrets of his business, his wife and much else. Euphrasie knew exactly what he thought of his sister. She knew that he had only married her so she would father him a son. Athenaise on the other hand had made in quite clear to Euphrasie that she had no intention to have any children least of all with Cal.

She didn't like how he treated her sister sometimes or even other women, but he was still completely different when being around her. Then he was carrying and lovely and everything else a woman could wish of a man. Almost every day he bought her flowers, in addition got her jewellery, paid for holidays and much more.

When reading the newspapers and reading the other people talking about Cal, she couldn't believe that they were actually talking about the same person. Athenaise always told her how jealous and domineering Cal would be, how he would always belittle her, while Euphrasie listened, nodding her head, but thinking the opposite.

Now with her being pregnant surely didn't make it any easier. Not only because Athenaise was her sister but because she was actually the only one of her wide spread relatives, who still talked with her at all. If there was any person in the world, who didn't deserve her betraying than it was Athenaise.

How could she tell Cal that she was pregnant? As much as she knew that Cal cared for her or at least thought that he cared for her, it was still clear that Cal was someone, who took very much interest in his reputation. If anyone should find out, god forbid, maybe from the press, that he had actually fathered her child with his wife's sister, he would be more than ruined.

But even harder was Athenaise. Euphrasie knew that she could life with Cal sending her away and hating her afterwards, but not with her sister's antipathy.

…

The misunderstanding between Cal and Athenaise was mutual; neither had never had any kind of feelings for the other. Their marriage wasn't even a great match from the political or economic point of view. The proverb – behind every successful man stands a successful woman – had never been more wrong than when taking Cal and Athenaise as example. Athenaise wasn't interested at all in Cal's work, she was happy, when she could sit at home, reading a book maybe, doing shopping, spending time with friends. Athenaise wasn't exactly a dull girl, but she surely wasn't very interested in highbrow conversation. Unlike Rose she enjoyed reading books that others would call rubbish and she loved small talk that Rose did call silly.

Sure Cal also didn't talk about Plato and Cicero actually, but at least he knew about his work, knew about technical issues and looked that his firm was going well. Athenaise often didn't even know the project he was working on at the moment. Of course Cal wouldn't talk about his work at home, though it was isn't clear, if he didn't do it, because he felt that it was none of her concern or because he had understand that Athenaise wouldn't be listening.

From the day they had met they had instantly disliked each other. Athenaise had been forced by her family to expect this marriage, much like Rose her parents had practically sold her to the highest bidder. The main object by choosing Cal for their daughter were however not so much his money, but more his status as well. If Cal had told Rose on Titanic that they were royalty Athenaise's family was really friends with the Rohans, the Lignes, de Beaumonts, Polignacs and so on. Even with the sides branches of the Bourbons they had been dining sometimes. But that changed immediately, when Euphrasie ran off with some unknown and poor guy.

They were still invited yes, but their friends looked different at them and they needed something to change that. Before their daughter's elopement her sister could hope to marry a Baron maybe at least some miner nobility, afterwards of course no one wanted to be related with them anymore.

After much grieving and talking, they had understood that they needed to look somewhere else to find a husband for their daughter. In the old French high society they surely wouldn't. Veronique de Moustier, their mother had met Cal's mother at one of the obligatory high society meeting, while collecting money for the poor. That wasn't even a year after the Titanic sinking. Veronique actually didn't think very much of Cal or his family, but her husband, Etienne, convinced her that Cal would the best they could find for their daughter.

Cal on the other hand would've practically married any woman offered to him for marriage. The only person who actually had looked forwards to this marriage had been his own mother Lydia, who had instantly liked Athenaise. But she had died shortly afterwards and Athenaise was left alone with Cal and his father.

Cal knew that his parents-in-law considered him a common nothing, in short a nobody, something that he had never known before. That feeling surely didn't add anything to make him understand his wife better. Athenaise had soon retreated to the womanly world of shopping, knowing that Cal wouldn't allow her anything else.

She would've surely jumped out of her shoes, if she would've known that it was sister with whom Cal discussed his work now, spoke about his fears, plans and everything else of value.

Cal found Athenaise stupid and dull, it was her sister he liked and cared for. She was outspoken and on the other hand knew still, when to back off. Around her Cal found himself to be calmer, he felt that he could to her without sounding silly and without having to fear that she would tell anybody. Cal was playing family with Euphrasie, if only for a short while.


	53. Chapter 53

Athenaise was visiting her sister. Euphrasie occupied a small flat. Cal had offered to pay for something bigger, but she had declined saying that it was enough for her. Of course that wasn't the true reason. She mostly felt guilty about having an affair with her sister's husband.

Athenaise didn't come very often, they mostly met in the theatre, but from time to time she still did.

Euphrasie's pregnancy was turning to bother her. Still no one knew of it, but she had a hard time throwing up and she feared that she would've to tell the director of the theatre soon. She couldn't very well be playing while being heavenly pregnant.

And what if Cal didn't help her? She would surely end up on the streets.

"Cal is working all day," she heard Athenaise's voice far away.

_Since when was her sister actually interested in his doings?_

Euphrasie instantly grasped the meaning behind her words. In fact they meant – why doesn't he have more time for me?

It was strange for at the same Athenaise was always complaining about Cal controlling her too much, never letting her do anything.

"Mmh…" she mumbled.

_What if Cal doesn't want a child?_

"I hardly see him the whole day and when he gets home he retreats to his office and…really Euphrasie and of course…I know that he his betraying me…I just wish…," she began looking at her sister.

Euphrasie clearly seemed to be somewhere else.

"Is everything alright?"

"Mmh? What? Oh yes sure…"

Cal had always told her how much he wanted a son, as heir. Surely he would be overjoyed, if she gave him his most desired child.

She realized that must look odd to her sister and tried to steady herself. The vomiting had become worse in the last weeks and that she had to work almost every day into late night surely didn't help matters.

"You really look ill."

In fact she looked more than ill.

Athenaise watched her worriedly.

"I just had a little stomach upset," Euphrasie told her trying to sound confident.

"Oh and I'm bothering you with my problems. I'm so sorry…"

"No, don't worry it isn't your fault. It's actually getting better…"

Of course it wasn't…

The now familiar feeling of wanting to throw up was even greater than ever. Euphrasie could hardly stop herself from just running up to the bathroom.

"You know maybe I could tell Cal to help you. I mean not officially of course, you know he doesn't even know that you exist, but…well I could tell him that I need new dresses and…"

"No thanks," she immediately rejected.

It was bad enough already that she had cheated on her sister; she couldn't take her help as well.

"Are you sure? It really would be no problem…you know I've so many dresses I never wear and…," she stopped there for a while before continuing "Maybe we could go shopping together? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes maybe…"

"Cal is just always out and about you know. I still haven't found out anything about his affair though. That's good for her of course," she laughed at the last sentence.

"Sure," Euphrasie said forcing a smile.

The nausea was again swapping over her, until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

She barely managed to make it to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

Athenaise had worriedly followed her.

"So a stomach upset?" she asked her tone a little bit reproachful.

She did however move up to her sister, holding her hair up.

Once the vomiting stopped Euphrasie took a deep breath, sitting up again, hoping that it would finally stop.

"There's something else, right?" she heard Athenaise's voice from behind.

Euphrasie was almost sure that Athenaise knew already what it was, but she somehow didn't manage to say it out allow. Athenaise seemed to be holding something against her ever since they had met again and Euphrasie wished that she would know what it was.

After all they had always been there for one another, since the day when they were young girls.

Euphrasie slowly turned around to face her now standing sister, whose face was now a mixture of worry and disgust? Yes, it seemed like it.

Her own face meanwhile must've still been white.

"I'm pregnant," she choked out causing a shocked stare from her sister.

Athenaise must've already known however.

"What?" she got out pretending to being shocked, but her voice didn't sound like it at all. "Who? I mean…"

_Your husband._

"I don't know…I…" she mumbled not daring to look at her.

"My god and I…I've been talking about going shopping…" Athenaise said moving down again to sit beside her.

"It wasn't your fault," she spoke up looking slightly away from her while she did so.

"Come on, I think you should lie down," Athenaise told her helping her up.

Euphrasie followed Athenaise to the bed.

"I think it's best, if you sleep now."

Athenaise gently pushed her down on the bed.

_Sleep? _

_What?_

_No._

_She couldn't sleep._

_She needed to work, needed to earn money._

"I've to no time for that. I've to be in the theatre in an hour…in fact I really need to dress up now…I don't want to be late," she told her trying to get up.

Athenaise however pushed her down again.

"You're going to stay here," she told her in a voice that Euphrasie had never heard from her before.

Euphrasie looked at her being slightly stunned.

"Or do want your baby in danger?" Athenaise had having noticed her shocked state.

"You don't understand, I've to earn money…I…"

"Maybe, but not today and surely not, when there's an unborn child involved. Euphrasie, you've always been there for me, now please let your younger sister be there for you."

Euphrasie looked down.

"But I couldn't possible take your money."

"Please, if you don't want it for your take it for your baby. It'll do you good to relax."

"If you think so…"

"Of course it does. Come on let me help you," Athenaise told her smiling at her.

Euphrasie forced a smile back.

Oh, if only she knew.


	54. Chapter 54

Cal had been spending the whole day working with Henry. They were working on a new project, while Athenaise sat reading in the living room.

"How's your wife?" Cal unexpectedly asked Henry.

Henry still didn't know anything. Since Gisela had refused to grant Jack a divorce, Rose had found that it was no use to tell Henry as well.

It was an odd situation not good for anyone.

"Rose? Oh there's nothing wrong with her."

Cal had still not forgotten anything about Rose had put him through together with this gutter rat, but he had to admit that Henry's work was good and he had to think about his company as well.

He couldn't let himself be overcome with emotions.

"I'm glad to hear that. You know I realize how hard it must be for someone to lose a child," Cal told him.

His words were meant truthfully. Even if Rose had cheated on him, she surely hadn't deserved her son to die.

Athenaise had stood up, now standing in the doorway.

Cal's face turned dark. He didn't like to be interrupted least not by his wife.

"I'm sorry Cal to disturb you. I just thought that maybe Mr. Calvert could eat lunch with us," she spoke up looking from her husband to Henry and then back.

"I would be happy if you could tell me something about your wife," she added.

The real reason why she had invited him however had nothing to do with Rose, but with her sister. Athenaise planned to asked Cal for help. If Euphrasie was pregnant she really couldn't work late nights at the theatre every day.

She just hoped that Cal wouldn't be angry at her for not asking him first, but obviously he wasn't.

"Yes, they with us Mr. Calvert, it would be great to have some company."

"Well, if you insist, I'll be happy to accept."

Athenaise smiled at him, accusing herself again to tell the cook and the butler that they should make lunch for one more person.

"So how's your wife, Mr. Calvert? I haven't seen her in weeks and was wondering if she was any better?" Athenaise asked him while they were eating.

She too felt sorry for them, for losing their only child. Athenaise herself had never really wanted a child, only lately, when she had found out that her sister was pregnant had she started to wonder how it would be to have a child of her own.

"I already told your husband that my wife is already better, Mrs. Hockley," he told her.

Cal meanwhile watched Athenaise. She sure was beautiful, she was just so…silly and dull sometimes.

Why of all people in the world did she have to be his wife?

Why couldn't she be more like Rose and yes Euphrasie of course?

Cal wondered how she was doing. He hadn't seen her for what seemed like ages to him now. Euphrasie had only sent him a note lately telling him that she was ill and that they wouldn't be able to see each other.

Euphrasie was always so lovely and lively and vibrant, while his own wife was so…he couldn't come up with the right word at the moment.

"I'm happy to hear that," Cal heard his wife speak up and turned his attention back to their conversation.

"Yes in fact I encountered her a few days ago when I was returning home late…;" he turned to face Cal "You know when we were working almost until midnight…"

Cal nodded.

"Well anyways I came home and when I opened the door I could hear her laughing and saw her smiling. I guess it was good that I asked Molly and her mother to spend the day with her. They surely cheered her up just well."

Cal found his thoughts drifting apart again thinking of Euphrasie once more, until Henry spoke up something else.

"…and Mr. Dawson was there as well," Henry added.

Cal's attention was immediately aroused.

So Jack had been at their home.

Henry's didn't suggest anything about him being worried, Cal however knew different.

Cal was sure that Rose's cheerfulness wasn't Molly's or her mother's doing, but entirely that of Jack Dawson.

"Ah, Mr. Dawson, I see," Cal only got out trying to sound normal.

Ever since meeting Henry and Rose, Cal had asked himself, if he should tell him the truth like he had done with Jack's wife. But somehow he had always rejected this idea.

"Yes, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater told me that they met him by chance and asked him to come with them," he told them further.

Athenaise meanwhile couldn't help, but notice the interested her husband seemed to have taken in this man Jack Dawson. But she was probably just imaging things.

_Ruth had told him that? _

Cal had always thought that she detested this gutter rat.

_Why would she suddenly step in to his rescue?_

Well never mind. There was plenty of time to find out.

"Anyways I'm just happy that my wife is better. It's good to see her smiling again."

She surely isn't smiling for you – Cal thought.

"Mrs. Brown had gotten us some glasses and then we were celebrating like she said that everything is back to normal," Henry explained.

If Molly Brown was saying something like that, it could only mean one thing.

Jack and Rose had obviously encountered their love for each other again.

Henry though didn't seem to have noticed.

"I see," Cal only answered suddenly not wanting to talk about them anymore.

He was almost glad that his wife brought up another subject.

Athenaise decided that she needed to tell Cal now.

"Cal, I'm sorry to step in like this, but I've to ask you a favour."

Cal turned to face her.

In fact he wasn't very interested in hearing what she wanted to tell him.

"Yes darling, what it is?" he smiled a fake smile at her.

"I have this friend…a woman and you know…she needs my help…," Athenaise mumbled swallowing hard.

She knew of Cal's temper, but he surely wouldn't do anything with Henry being there.

Of course Euphrasie wasn't her friend, but Athenaise didn't think it very wise to tell him the whole truth though it was unfair when it came to Euphrasie of course.

"So you've a friend?" Cal asked her waiting impatiently for her to continue.

"Yes and she…she's pregnant. We've to help her as she is alone and has no husband," she finally choked out watching him trying to make out his reaction.

Like she had thought his mouth fell and his eyes grew dark.

She knew what Cal thought of unmarried pregnant woman.

"Please Cal…I know what you must be thinking now. But we've enough money and it surely wouldn't…," she began.

Cal's face was still dark, while Athenaise thought about something that would convince him to help her.

"You know Cal she isn't even some stranger. You know her and I know that you like her performances. She's an actress…her name is Laure Renard."

Athenaise had promised her sister before not to tell Cal her real name. Euphrasie didn't want Cal to know that they were sister's, at least not for now.

At hearing words Cal's eyes grew wide.

Euphrasie was pregnant?

Athenaise meanwhile was awaiting an answer.

"Well alright, I'll help her," he finally told her.

"Thank you."

She returned back to eating then and started talking with Henry.

Cal however was wondering. He hadn't forgotten his wife's remark about her having no husband.

_Could it be that he was the father of this child?_


	55. Chapter 55

Jack and Rose were meeting at Molly's place. The whole situation wasn't very satisfying. Now after so many years they could be together again and there were still so many obstacles. All for them were sitting in the living room.

Rose had led her head on his shoulder and Molly knew that they wanted to be alone. It was all of unfair and the biggest problem was that no one was really responsible for it.

After having talked about a divorce lately with Gisela, Jack had rented another flat, where he and Rose would meet each other.

That Gisela and Rose were working in the same school didn't make it any easier though both did their best to avoid each other. Also Helga, who was standing between them, started to complain as well.

The children didn't know anything so far, Gisela was still pretending that everything would soon be back to normal. They had spent Christmas together as family, while Rose had celebrated with Henry, Molly and her mother.

Jack had obliged to it knowing that it was a family holiday and he didn't want his children to be said when opening their presents, but he knew that he couldn't go on like this.

The situation wasn't good for anyone especially not for Cora and Zita.

Cora was already beginning to ask questions about his whereabouts.

Ruth was watching her daughter being kissed by Jack Dawson.

He surely wasn't the best one for her, but she didn't hate him as much now as she had hated him back then. Ruth however didn't find it right that they were betraying their spouses.

"Has your wife already changed your mind?" Molly asked him.

She too felt sorry for Gisela, after all it wasn't her fault what happened, but she had to understand that Jack belonged to Rose.

Jack noticed that Molly's voice was again somehow reproachful, when speaking about Gisela.

"No, Molly. Whenever I ask her about a divorce, she tells me no. The whole thing is…so well displeasing for everyone, especially for our children."

Molly only nodded.

"Gisela told them that I needed to work more and that this would the reason why I wouldn't be living with them anymore, but I think that Cora knows that she's lying," Jack told her signing heavily.

"I miss them Molly and it's hard not being able to see them every day."

Rose noticed his face grimacing in pain and immediately moved her hand to his cheek.

"Jack, don't be sad my dear," she told him giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Does your wife keep you away from them?" Molly asked suddenly.

"No," Jack shook his head. "She told me that I can come and see them, whenever I want…but you know it's still not the same."

"It's hard for her Mr. Dawson…," she began and looking at Molly added "I know you'll surely be scolding be now Molly, but I understand her refuse to grant you a divorce," Ruth spoke up.

Everyone turned to her in astonishment as no one had expected her to say anything.

"Ruth really you're on her side?" Molly shot out disgusted.

"I'm not on anybody's side, Molly," Ruth shook her head. "I just said that I understand her reaction. I know you Molly and I know that you won't listen to what I'm going to say now as you're stubborn and…but it isn't right of you to interfere, Molly, what happens between them is none of your concern," she firmly told her standing up.

Molly was stunned, but knew better than to say anything in return.

"Excuse me now, I'm going to lay down a bit," she added, refusing even to say good bye to Jack.

When she was away having closed the door of her bedroom behind her, Molly looked closely at Jack and Rose again.

Their love was obvious to everyone.

"Maybe she's right, Molly," Rose choked out.

"Nonsense," Molly said.

Like Ruth had said before she wasn't going to listen.

"I'm going to talk to her. I'm almost sure that I'm not the only one, who's interfering," she told them knowingly. "Maybe I can bring her to terms again."

"Yes, maybe," Jack got out not really convinced though.

And Rose remembered the day when Jack had told her that he wouldn't want Gisela to be his enemy. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case now.

…..

Molly indeed wasn't the only one, who was interested in Jack's and Rose's relationship. After Cal had heard from Henry that he had encountered them at his home he had wanted to visit Gisela.

The only problem was that he didn't know her address, but he knew where she worked and so he decided to just meet her there.

He sat down in front of the building and waited for her to come out.

"Mrs. Dawson," he told her startling her when she was on her way outside.

Gisela turned around.

It was clear from her face that she hadn't expected him at all.

"Mr. Hockley, what are you doing here?" she asked him perplexed.

Cal stood up from the bench he was sitting on and went over to greet her.

"Please don't tell me that you're just here by chance," she got out.

"No, Mrs. Dawson," Cal shook his head moving his hand out for her to shake, but she refused to do so.

Cal was stunned as not many people dared to object him, but he said nothing remembering why he was here.

"So then why are you here?" she asked instead.

"I heard that you and your…husband…," he began the word _husband_ stuck in his throat, but he couldn't very well call Jack a gutter rat in front of his wife "…have broken up. And well I wanted to offer you my help."

Gisela looked at him rolling her eyes in disbelieve.

"Jack and I are not breaking up. Who told you this nonsense?" she shot at him while quickly walking on.

Cal had trouble following her.

"I just heard it somewhere."

"Well than you heard wrong and now excuse me, Mr. Hockley, I've to grab to my children," she told him stopping walking again.

"You're not going to divorce?"

"No, we're not. Jack wants to, but I refuse. He'll come to his senses eventually."

Cal stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Mrs. Dawson, please believe me your husband won't return to you. I've to know it," he said.

Gisela just watched him her face without any emotion.

"As I said before Mr. Hockley, I don't need your help. Now excuse me."

"Of course Mrs. Dawson, but if you should change your mind you know where to find me," Cal offered her his help again, before Gisela turned around to leave him.

Cal smirked.

This would surely be interesting.


	56. Chapter 56

AN:fluff: Thank you so much for your reviews. They always keep me going on. :-)

* * *

Molly had gotten their address from Jack and had been told, when the time was best to talk to Gisela. Jack meanwhile was spending time with Rose hoping that Molly could talk some sense into his wife.

Molly had promised them that she wouldn't return until Gisela agreed to accept a divorce. Rose only looked at her. She had never wanted any of this.

Moreover wasn't it her fault as well?

If only she would've looked for Jack more carefully on the Carpathia then they would've been together long ago and nothing like that would've happened. Whenever she met Gisela accidentally in school she always immediately turned her gaze away.

And the main victims here, Jack's daughters, weren't any better off. Rose knew that they both missed their father.

_No wonder since Jack is surely the best father a child can get._

She wanted to be together with him properly living with him like a family, she was tired of making up excuses for her husband, whenever she intended to meet with him. Sure Molly and surprisingly her mother too, even if she wasn't pleased with their relationship, would cover up for them, but both Jack and she knew that the situation couldn't go on like this.

"I'm going now, I don't know, when I'll be back," Molly told them.

She looked at Jack holding Rose in his arms kissing her on her head.

"Sure, Molly," he only stated looking up at her. "I just hope that you're not wasting your time," he added.

Jack knew Gisela good enough to know that she wouldn't just give up.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm going to talk some sense into that wife of yours. You see she'll grant you the divorce and then you two can be together and get married," Molly spoke up. "You just wait here; I'm going to come back later on."

"But please Molly remember that she's not our enemy," Rose reminded her.

"Of course," she said though she wasn't so sure about that.

"Well then you two, see you later."

With that Molly was out of the door.

…..

When Gisela opened the door, she was stunned at first to see Molly Brown standing there. On second thought however, she instantly knew why she must've come here.

"Mrs. Brown, what a surprise to see you," she told Molly her voice indicating that she obviously didn't like her very much.

"Please come in," Gisela added afterwards offering Molly a sit and something to drink.

Molly was a little stunned, when she saw a bottle of alcohol standing on the desk. She had thought that the prohibition forbid buying one.

Gisela noticed her staring at the bottle.

"You wonder where I got this from, right?"

Molly just nodded having sat down.

"Well it was a present from a relative of mine, a cousin twice removed. He recently married an American girl and they spent their honeymoon in Chicago and well he stopped here to visit us."

_How did he get them through the control?_ Molly wanted to ask, but decided to let it be. It was obvious that Gisela's family seemed to have found ways to avoid the law.

"Do you want to taste some?" Gisela asked her unexpectedly.

Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea?

It had been years since Molly had drunken alcohol and it could lighten up the atmosphere.

"Yes, why not," Molly got out.

"Great, well what do you want?" Gisela moved back to some I've this one here Zweigelt, some Hungarian Tojaker, a…"

"Stop," Molly called out. "I don't know the differences anyway. I just give me some glass from the open one."

"Fine," she Gisela got two glasses and bottle of Zweigelt afterwards sitting down besides Molly.

"It's good."

"Of course it's good. It's from my family's own vineyard," Gisela told her.

Molly noticed that Gisela had become somehow sad, when mentioning them.

"You miss them, right?"

Gisela looked at her.

"You miss your family," she repeated, when she didn't answer right away.

"Sometimes yes, but I don't think that you've come here for this reason."

"No, actually not…I wanted to talk to you about…"

"My husband and…Mrs. Calvert," Gisela finished for her stretching out the words _my husband._

"Yes."

"Well Mrs. Brown, you're only wasting your time here. I'm not going to let Jack have a divorce. I know that he'll eventually come back to his senses."

Molly looked at her confused.

She had thought that Jack had already done that?

"Every man in my family has been cheating on his wife so far. Jack is just no exception," Gisela told her. "But of course no one divorced. They all knew what was expected of them," she added while Molly listened carefully to every word.

"Mrs. Dawson I…you really think that Jack is going to come to you? He loves Rose truly and he…"

"Oh Mrs. Brown of course he loves her and really I…I accept that they're spending time together, but he must know what his duty is."

Molly suddenly realized what Gisela was getting too.

She firmly shook her head.

"Divorce is against everything I've be taught."

Molly just nodded.

"I know I'm catholic as well you know…"

"Really?"

"Yes from Ireland…but that's not the point here. Mrs. Dawson, he isn't going to come back to you. This is America, not your old monarchical Europe, where every stayed together just for the sake of being together…please you've to accept this…"

Gisela unexpectedly stood up startling Molly.

"So Jack wants a divorce?" she asked though it was more a statement then a question.

"Yes, please he and Rose…they've loved each other since…well ever since they met…don't stand in there way now," Molly pleaded with her.

"Alright…well…I'm going to think about it Mrs. Brown. But if do accept it, Jack has to know that it will be on my conditions and mine only. Tell him that," she told Molly.

Molly nodded standing up as well and moving over to Gisela.

"Thank you," she told her.

…

When Molly returned back to Jack and Rose and told them the somehow good news, Jack didn't seem to be happy at all.

"Gisela said yes?" Jack asked Molly.

"Well she said, that she would agree to a divorce, if you accept her conditions."

Rose looked up at Jack, whose face seemed to be confused and fearing that something bad might happen at the same time.

"What Jack? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that's all. You remember what I told you about Gisela?" he asked her.

"You mean that you wouldn't want her to be your enemy?"

"Yes, her family is powerful…Caledon Hockley is a nobody against them…," Jack choked out holding Rose close in his arms.

"Jack, please what can she do?" Rose wanted to know trying to calm him down.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know."

Molly watched Jack carefully hoping that he wasn't right wondering at the same time what Gisela could have thought off.


	57. Chapter 57

Athenaise had invited Euphrasie to spend the day at her home. And after much opposition on Euphrasie's side she had finally given in. Athenaise had told her that Cal knew about her pregnancy and that he too wanted to help her.

Euphrasie nervously bit her lip, while sitting in their living room. Cal was out now at work, but he would return eventually.

Then there was no telling what he would do.

_If Athenaise told him everything, he surely must know by now that he's the father of this child._

"You can live here with Cal and me," Athenaise suggested. "It's surely better for you than living in that small rundown flat of yours."

_I should've told Cal the truth right away. _

_I should've sent him the way the moment I knew that he was my sister's husband._

"I don't to disturb you."

"Nonsense," Athenaise chocked out "You're not disturbing anyone," she added.

Euphrasie took a deep breath.

She didn't like this whole situation at all, but of course it was her own fault that she had to think about that now.

"You're that this would be alright with your husband?" she asked instead of saying yes to her offer.

"Of course it would be. Cal may be bossy sometimes but…he has a good side as well. In fact yes, when I talked to him lately about your problem, he almost seemed to be sympathetically and…," she stopped herself there for a moment "…and yes almost feeling sorry for you."

Athenaise couldn't believe it herself.

_Had Cal really started to care for someone else other than himself?_

It seemed so ridiculous.

"Really he did?" she heard her sister's voice.

Athenaise watched her sister closely. She knew how stubborn she could be, but something told her that there was more to this story, something that she for whatever reason didn't want to tell anyone.

Maybe it had something to do with the father of this child?

Euphrasie was eating meanwhile; glad that she could be here, but also fearing the day, when everything came out in the open.

"Have you found out anything about his affair so far?" Euphrasie asked her instead of answering her question from before.

Athenaise had completely forgotten about that herself since finding out about her sister's pregnancy.

"No, actually not."

"Oh," was everything that Euphrasie got out.

She wasn't so sure, if this was a good sign. If Athenaise found out herself, at least she wouldn't have to tell her.

"Something is wrong with you, isn't it? Is it about your baby?"

Euphrasie shook her head.

No, the baby was fine.

"Then maybe about with its father?" she asked her further causing Euphrasie to turn her head away.

This of course was immediately noticed by her sister.

"It's about him. Am I right?"

Euphrasie didn't react at all.

"Did he leave you?"

Still no reaction.

"He left you…oh Euphrasie please…don't think that this is your fault…some man are…well you know…they don't know anything about responsibilities," Athenaise spoke up intending to calm her down

In reality though she of course made her only more nervous.

Euphrasie thought of something she could come up with.

"He…he didn't leave me…I'm…it's a little bit more complicated," she told her facing the floor.

"What happened then?" Athenaise asked her really concerned now.

_At least Cal wouldn't leave her, if she would be pregnant._

Instead of answering her Euphrasie got up.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it now. I'm tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to lay down a bit," Euphrasie said to her.

"Sure, if you want. Well then have a good night."

In fact it was for from being dark, but Euphrasie wasn't used at all to being up at this time of the day. She normally worked at night and slept late in the morning.

"Thanks."

With that Euphrasie went up the stairs and into the room her sister had provided her.

…

When Cal got home later at night he noticed the light in the kitchen. He didn't think that it was Athenaise being up. She normally went to bed quite early.

Wondering who it was Cal decided to find out.

"Who's…?" he started, when the person started to turn around.

Cal gasped and Euphrasie dropped the glass she was holding in her hand.

"You?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes…didn't my…," she began almost not correcting herself "I mean your wife tell you that she would be helping me."

Cal stared at her.

He didn't want to sound harsh.

Euphrasie wasn't just anyone of course. She was the woman he loved.

"Of course she did, but she didn't tell me that she would invite you home."

"Believe me, I told her myself that this wouldn't be a good idea," Euphrasie said to him.

"You mean because you're pregnant?"

Euphrasie nodded sitting down on the nearest chair.

"Yes and…," she stopped herself not knowing what to say next or better how to say it.

Cal had just about the same problem now.

"Can I ask you something?" he got out after a while.

"Sure," she answered looking up at him.

"Am I the father of this child?" he choked out.

"Yes," she got out her voice barely more than a whisper.

Cal sat down in front of her and took her hand in his in an attempt to calm her down.

"But you're married and…and…"

"Euphrasie, look at me. Yes, I'm married, but that doesn't mean that I won't be there for you and…our child. In fact all you've to do is say so and I would divorce my wife immediately."

Euphrasie looked up at him shocked.

"No, please. I don't want you to do that…," she told him.

"Why not? You rather pretend something that isn't true?" he asked her.

"No…it's not that…it's just I couldn't never do that to her…to your wife I mean…she doesn't….," she stammered on and one.

"Deserve that? Euphrasie, please you're not responsible for her life. Our marriage never worked, it wasn't your fault at all that it broke up."

"You don't understand. It is my fault. I should've told you long ago, but I never found that right words and…"

"You should've told me what?" Cal asked her now really curious.

"She's my younger sister Cal."

Cal was completely stunned.

That simply couldn't be.

"I'm sorry but…the thing between us…it's over…it was…I mean is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget about me," she added standing up and walking out the room before Cal could hold her back.


	58. Chapter 58

Jack, Rose and Molly were meeting with Gisela and her lawyer Mr. Gordon.

Jack had been nervous ever since he got up.

Rose was watching him closely.

_He must sense that something it about to happen and I just wish that I could help him._

They had spent the whole day together, but Jack wasn't in a very good mood.

Rose looked at him as he quietly stood beside her.

There weren't many days, when Jack was actually lost in thoughts, but now was one of these moments.

"Don't worry Jack. Everything is going to be alright. There's nothing she can do now. Remember she agreed to the divorce," Rose tried to cheer him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jack however just looked at her, his face without any emotion.

"I'm hope you're right," he bluntly stated.

Rose was squeezing his hand hoping that this would calm him down.

'_If you agree with her conditions'_ – he remembered Molly saying.

He really wondered now what Gisela could've meant.

Jack had at first refused to let Rose and Molly come with him, but they both had insisted.

The secretary of Mr. Gordon ushered them inside the room and told them to sit down.

Once inside Gisela shook Jack's hand, but didn't even acknowledge Rose and Molly standing beside him.

Rose didn't mind.

Molly however was furious. Somehow she could understand Jack's worry now. His wife surely wasn't about to make it easy for him.

Gisela in the meantime had talked intensively with her lawyer and they had finally found something that she knew Jack would never agree to.

"Do you want any money from him?" Mr. Gordon had asked her.

"Jack doesn't care at all about money," she had told him.

But she knew exactly what he cared about.

Jack could have his divorce, but she wanted something in return.

"I'm glad that you came," Gisela said looking at Jack.

Jack nodded slightly in her direction forcing a smile.

After they had all sat down, Mr. Gordon handed Jack the divorce papers.

"Please take a look through them Mr. Dawson," he told him.

Jack took the papers from him and look at him.

"They're not signed…," he choked out.

"No they're not. I want you to sign them first," Gisela said to him.

Jack was wondering now.

"But you said that you would…," he spoke up looking at her.

"I will agree, but first you've to accept my conditions. Now go on read it," she urged him to go on.

Jack stared at her for a moment and afterwards went back to reading it.

"You'll see Mr. Dawson we're not claiming anything unusual."

Jack was carefully reading the text until he stopped suddenly.

"What should this mean?" he choked out. "You're giving me your…I mean our own flat?"

"Yes, I thought that you needed some place to live with your…your new…her," Gisela finally said looking at her.

Rose shrank down in her chair under Gisela's cold stare.

"Well thanks. But mind the question where're going to live the children and you?" he asked.

Gisela turned her attention back to him.

"They're going to live with me," she told him.

"Yes, I know and where?"

"At home."

Jack was now completely confused.

"Gisela, please what's going on here? Where are you planning to live?"

"As I said at home…with my parents," she added.

"Oh my god," Jack choked out shocked suddenly knowing what she meant.

"You didn't really think that I would live her in New York with them and see you with…well with her…"

"You're going to take the children away from me," Jack bluntly stated his voice cracking.

"Don't be silly Jack. You surely agree that they should live with their mother."

"Sure, but not like this."

Rose looked closely from Jack to Gisela not really understanding at the moment what was happening now.

_After all what was so bad about Gisela moving in with her parents?_

_Surely they would love to spend more time with their grandchildren._

Then suddenly it dawned on her.

"Oh my god," she got out as well tightening her grip on Jack.

For a moment they exchanged a quick glance of support.

_'Now could you'_ Rose felt the instant urge to stand up and lung at her, but she thought better of it.

The situation was already bad enough.

"Jack you know as the children have both American citizenship I need your permission to take them out of the country. I really don't want to be thrown in prison for child kidnapping," she said to him.

Jack was still completely shocked.

"So that was what you meant, when talking about conditions that I should agree to."

"Yes, Jack, it's very simple you give me the permission to leave the country with them and start living in Austria and you get your much desired divorce. But please don't take too long to decide. You know the second semester is starting over there in about a month and I don't want them to miss anything."

Jack was too shocked to answer immediately.

So there was a month still to spend time with his children.

That couldn't be.

"Please you can't do this," he choked out barely able to form the words.

"Why not Jack? Remember it was you, who began cheating on me. I only ask for what is rightly mine."

"But you can't take them away from me," he stated slightly turning his head away from her.

"I'm not taking them away from you. You can visit them every time you want."

"You know quite well that this impossible with them being miles away," he shot out looking up at her.

Mr. Gordon decided to step between them before there quarrel got any further.

"Mr. Dawson maybe you should sleep on it for a night or two and think about…," he started, but was soon interrupted by Jack.

"I don't need to think about it," Jack stood up now being angry. "You knew very well that I would never agree to that," he added looking at Gisela.

"Here, this is my answer!" Jack almost shouted now tearing up the paper in his hands.

"Fine that's your choice," Gisela only calmly stated.

Molly thought it best to get Jack and Rose out of the room, before the situation could get any worse.

"Mr. Gordon, it was my pleasure," Molly told the man. "Come on Jack its better, if we go now."

"Sure," Jack stated. "Good bye Gisela."

"Good bye Jack," she told him.

Jack knew that she was still hurt, but now she had really gone too far.

Once the three of them were out on the streets again, Jack hugged Rose drawing support from her.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

For an answer Rose gave him a little kiss on his right cheek.

"I should've slapped her in her face," Molly stated. "Really Jack…I know you loved her once but…I simply…I can't believe it."

"It's strange yes. I can't believe it too. To think that just a few weeks ago she and I were still…and now…"

"Jack it wasn't your fault you know. I mean what's the matter if we're not married? We don't need to marry. I don't mind, if we're only staying together like we're now," Rose told him.

"That's fine Rose, but I want to marry you."

Molly shook her head.

First there was Cal, then this stupid sinking ship and now this woman.

Molly was currently more than just furious at her.

"I think we should go home now. Come on you two, you're invited to me and your mother. Of course only if…if you don't want to spend some time alone," she said to Jack and Rose.

"Jack?" Rose looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes why not."

He took Rose's hand in his following Molly to the awaiting car.

Maybe it would help him to divert his attention to other things though at the moment he doubted that very much.


	59. Chapter 59

Jack was sitting in his flat he had rented together with Rose. It was late in the evening already and they knew that they hadn't much time left.

Eventually Rose would've to get home. Better to Henry, her real home was with Jack now and that's where she wanted to be.

Just why did everything have to be so complicated?

Rose was leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. His state was beginning to worry her. Since come back from the meeting with Gisela, Jack hadn't spoken anything but a few words.

Even her mother had noticed this and tried to comfort him.

Rose almost hadn't remembered that her mother did have a loving and caring side as well.

Jack had thanked both Molly and Ruth forcing a smile, but everybody still knew that he wasn't well.

Jack and she had later on come back here. Since then he hadn't said a word.

Rose was really getting scared. Her usually cheerful Jack was turning into some zombie. That couldn't be.

_Jack has been there for me every time, when I was down. _

_It's high time for me to give him something in return._

Jack was completely startled, when Rose jumped up from the couch.

"Come on, Jack," she told him taking his hands in hers.

"What?"

"We're going out. You need to get your mind of your problems."

Jack looked at her.

"And I won't take no for an answer," she firmly added.

Reluctantly Jack stood up.

He wasn't in the mood at all to have fun now.

"Alright."

"Great," Rose smiled up at him. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care at all."

Rose signed.

It was quite obvious that she had much to work on today.

"Well then, why don't we just take a walk around the city?" she suggested.

"Yes, why not," Jack simply stated, but his voice wasn't happy at all.

After all going out now wasn't going to change anything, so what the point anyway?

Jack though still let himself being dragged out by Rose.

…..

"What do you say, if we go to the Central Park?"

"If you want…"

Rose shook her head.

Something had to be done about Jack's state.

"Jack, come on, you're scaring me. What happened to the cheerful person I met on Titanic? I don't recognize you at all now Jack," Rose said calmly to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Jack, you don't need to apologize to me. I'm just worried about you."

"I don't understand how could she do that?"

Rose instantly knew of whom he was talking.

Rose squeezed his hand tightly letting him know that she was there for him.

Jack turned his head to her trying to smile.

"She doesn't want a divorce right?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "She's never wanted one. She just found something now that she knew would prevent me from agreeing to it."

Rose couldn't understand Gisela at all.

What was the point to stay married someone, who didn't love you anymore?

"I don't understand any of this, Jack. I mean she knows that we love each other and that…"

"I know, I don't understand it as well. But you must know that Gisela grew up in a completely different world. For her divorce is something…well it simple never happens…or happens only in very few occasions. If you're married it is for live."

"But that doesn't give her the right to blackmail you like that!" Rose shot out.

Jack didn't answer anything to that.

"It's just so sad that everything has to end like this."

"I know Jack, I know," Rose told him. "Come on, let's not think about this for a moment and let us enjoy the rest of the day together."

It was already dark now and Jack drew Rose closer to him giving her a kiss on her head.

"Thank you for always being there for me."

"Well you're also always being there for me, remember?" Rose laughed.

"Sure," Jack commented laughing slightly back.

…

Jack and Rose were silently walking on besides each other, lonely kissing there and then.

They had completely forgotten about the time, when Rose suddenly remembered Henry.

"Oh my god," she choked out.

"What? Are you hurt?" Jack was immediately worried.

Rose had to smile.

He was always so sweet and carrying to her.

"No, it's the time. I should've been home long ago. Henry is surely there long ago."

"Well then he's asleep now, so there's no reason in going home now."

"Jack, really you…," Rose pretended to move out of his grip.

Jack however just tightened his arms around her back.

"You said that we should've fun tonight. Am I right?"

"Right. But what if Henry or someone else sees us and…"

"I don't care. Let them see us. I love you Rose and I'm going to take every risk to be together with you."

"But Jack…"

"Hey Rose? Do you trust me?"

"Of course Jack," Rose smiled up at him.

"Well then come on."

They decided to go to the theatre as Rose always laughed it there.

"I wonder what they're playing tonight," she stated.

"Mmh…"

Jack didn't seem to be very interested.

His eyes were looking past her.

"Jack, what are you…?" Rose began following his gaze.

"I thought that his wife had dark her," he stated.

Rose turned her head to the place he was looking at.

"Oh," was the only thing she got out.

There were Cal and Euphrasie.

"I would've thought that they had broken up by now."

Jack looked at her stunned.

"You knew that he…"

"Yes, her name is Euphrasie and she's the sister of Cal's wife. Athenaise though knows nothing. I'm sure if Cal knows about their relationship though," Rose quickly explained to him.

"I see. Well come on, let's go and see this play."

It was a Russian play "Three sisters" by Anton Chekhov.

Rose was happily leaning her head on Jack's shoulder while watching it.

Actually she didn't pay much attention to the play.

Jack on the other hand seemed to be watching Cal and Euphrasie the whole time.

Once the play ended Jack led Rose outside again.

As it happened they bumped into Cal and Euphrasie.

"What the hell…?" Cal started mumbling.

As soon as the noticed_ who_ was standing before him he started to sneer.

"Well look whom we've got here," he smirked.

Jack immediately drew Rose closer to him.

"What Dawson, are you worried about your little whore?" he laughed.

Euphrasie couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Cal what was that?" she nudged him on his sleeve.

But Cal ignored her.

"You know I could tell her husband with whom his wife spends her nights with," Cal told him.

Jack however wasn't impressed at all.

"I think then I should do the same and tell your wife," Jack only stated in return. "You know at least I don't have an affair with my wife's sister," he added.

Cal was stunned for a moment.

_How come that he knew?_

Cal looked at Euphrasie, who looked slightly down.

Jack's last comment had obviously hurt her more than she would admit.

Cal was furious at him.

_How dare he would say something like that to her!_

"You know Dawson, you're not any better than me concerning the matter of faithfulness, so I suggest that you stop belittling me," Cal told him.

Jack somehow knew that he had overdone it.

"I'm sorry really Miss…whatever your name is," he said into the direction of Euphrasie.

"It's Miss Lévesque, Mr. Dawson."

"Fine Miss Lévesque," Jack repeated. "I'm indeed sorry.

"It's alright."

"Jack, I think we should go," Rose stated.

"Of course."

Jack and Rose turned away from them walking outside.

Once out Rose couldn't help, but to start laughing.

Not long and Jack joined in.

It surely was funny catching Cal in such a compromising situation.

"Will you walk me home?" Rose him once her laughter had died down a bit.

"You know that I will, come on," he laughed again taking her hand in his.


	60. Chapter 60

AN: A Fideikommis (entailment) was done in the most noble families during the time of monarchy. The main reason for it was that things being added to an entailment couldn't be sold (e. g. from a son trying to pay for his debts or a daughter couldn't just take the jewellry with her, when marrying) to an outsider without the approval of the family head (in some cases there even had to be the approval of the Emperor or King as well) and that the fortune wouldn't split up to the various kinds of branches, such families normally had.

* * *

Gisela had allowed Jack to spend time with the children, provided that Rose wouldn't be there. Both knew that it would be better not to anger her even more, so Rose stayed away. Jack decided to ask Fabrizio and Helga out.

Helga had to work though, but he and Fabrizio were invited to Molly and Ruth.

After all Gisela hadn't forbidden that.

Ruth actually found Jack's girls quite nice.

"Come on you two, do you want to play with doll here," she asked Zita.

Rose would've been stunned, if she had seen her mother on the floor like this.

"Yes," the little girl chocked out.

While Zita was too young to sense anything, Cora seemed to know quite well that something was wrong.

She was looking sad, while her sister was tended to by Ruth.

Jack immediately noticed that something was wrong with her.

"What is it Cora? Why are you looking like this?"

"When are you going to come home, Papa?" she asked him.

Jack was shocked.

Of course it wasn't unusual at all for her to ask such a question, but it still came as a complete surprise for Jack.

Molly and Fabrizio, who stood behind them, had heard everything.

Jack turned his head to face them.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

Cora however seemed to be cleverer than Jack had thought.

"You're not going to come home right, Papa? It's because of her. She's hurting Mama. I don't like her."

Jack immediately that _her_ was Rose.

Jack again didn't know what to answer.

"Don't you care for us anymore?" she asked him further Jack's heart breaking slightly at her words.

"Of course I care for you and your sister. I love you. Please believe that nothing will ever change that fact," Jack looked her firmly in her eye hoping that she would understand him.

Molly decided to step in before this could get any worse.

"Cora hey dear, why don't you go and play with your sister," she suggested.

"Will you come too, Papa?" Cora asked instead of answering Molly.

"Sure dear, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Great," she smiled up at him.

She then ran up to her sister and Ruth.

Molly turned her attention back to Jack.

"We really have to do something, Jack. That can't go on like this."

"I know that too, Molly. I just don't know any more what I should do. I mean I've tried to talk to her for what seems like a million times already," Jack told her looking at her.

Fabrizio stood beside his friend.

His was happy that he and Rose were together, but did things have to be so dammed complicated?

"Isn't there anyone who could talk some sense into that woman?"

"Molly, she's still my wife, please remember that and don't call her _that woman _again. Especially not it, if the children are around to hear," Jack scolded her.

"Sure, of course I'm sorry…," she told him though she couldn't understand at all why Jack was still defending her, but well of course that was Jack.

It would've been more of a wonder, if he hadn't done so.

"I mean Gisela," she started again. "There has to be someone who could talk some sense into her."

Jack thought about it for a moment.

"I could tell Helga to speak with her," Fabrizio offered.

"That's very nice of you Fabri, but I don't want Helga you get involved in this."

"It'll be no problem for her, Jack. I'm sure that she'll be glad to help."

"I know that Fabri, but…I don't think that it would help though."

"And someone else?" Molly asked again.

"I've no idea…I mean Gisela is listening to her mother, but…"

"Her mother? Great let's bring her here," Molly suggested.

"Even if we did, I don't think that this would help at all. Her mother is just as much against divorces as Gisela is. And well everyone else in her family is surely not…well Gisela isn't very fond of them."

Molly was stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean, Jack? Didn't you always tell me what a big and loving family they are?"

"They're big, but not very loving…well some are of course. Gisela knows that her father is unhappy, because she isn't a son though he never let her show that. You know Gisela would never admit that out in the open, but I know that she's hurt that she won't inherit much once her father dies and that most of his fortune will go to her cousin."

"He's the son of her uncle Friedrich," Jack explained to Fabrizio.

"What you mean she doesn't get much?" Molly was confused. "I thought there were laws in Austria as well and…"

"Of course there are, but they don't count for the entailments provided by the noble families. Between them in most families their still exists the Salic law, which means that women can't inherit these entailments at all until every man in the family is dead, in many cases not even then."

"What a stupid law!" Molly couldn't believe it. "Is this even legal anymore? I mean after the monarchy was abolished I thought that…"

"It's their fortune right? So the families can do with it what they want. I mean the state has abolished the noble titles as well and no one cares. Gisela always told me that for every law for something there're at least ten other laws, who tell you how to omit this one."

"That can't be."

"Yes and the worst thing is that this stupid cousin of hers is a gambler and a womanizer and…Gisela would surely do better with the fortune than he. Her uncle Friedrich knows that too. He knows what a jerk his own son is and that's the main reason why he's treating Gisela and you too," Jack turned to Fabrizio "why he's treating you like he does."

Molly was stunned.

At least that was some explanation to why Gisela acted like she did.

"I'm sorry to hear that really Jack, but we still got to think about a way to get you married to Rose. I mean she has to understand that she's only worsening the situation for you and especially your daughters, when she acts like this."

"Maybe we should invite her mother over there."

"Yes, maybe, Fabri," but he wasn't convinced.

Cora and Zita came running up to them.

"Are you going to come, Papa?" both asked in unison.

"Of course I'm," Jack told them and to Molly and Fabrizio "I'm going to think about it."

"Now come on you two," he turned his attention back to his daughters.

Molly and Fabrizio were both still worried, while watching Jack and Ruth play with the children.

Molly shook her head. This was such an odd situation seeing Ruth Dewitt Bukater getting along with Jack.


	61. Chapter 61

The meeting with his children had Jack shown that there was even a greater problem than Gisela. His wife was one thing, but he could never marry Rose against the wishes of his daughter's. While Zita seemed to like Rose, Cora had taken an instant hatred in her.

Rose had understood and knew that it was better to stay away from her.

While Rose and Jack were happy about every minute they got to spend together, and at the moment there were few and far between, Henry still didn't have a clue to what was happening around him.

Every night he would ask Rose, if she would like to sleep with him. Henry missed these times with her and every night Rose would reject, always coming up with another excuse – she was too tired, she had migraine, and she feared that she could get pregnant…

Henry had always backed away and accepted her wishes, but Rose knew that she was being unfair with him.

She realized that she needed to tell him everything.

He had the right to know everything. But of course it would be hard, because unlike Gisela he didn't even have one clue to what was happening between her and Jack.

If she told him now, she would give him the chance to maybe find some other woman for himself. She wished Henry all the best as he had always been a good husband to her though he had been able to make it up to Jack of course.

When Henry came home one day Rose was awaiting him sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home, darling," she greeted him.

Henry was a little bit stunned.

It had been long since Rose had actually awaited him like this.

"Hello you too my dear," he answered coming up to her giving her kiss on the cheek.

Rose forced a smile.

Now that would it be.

She would tell him now.

Of course Rose had talked with Jack about her plan beforehand and he had immediately offered to come with her, but Rose had rejected it, telling that it would be better to speak with Henry alone.

"It's nice that you're still up darling."

Henry was missing the times with her even more than he would admit to himself.

"Well yes…I wanted to talk to you," Rose began feeling a lump building up in her throat.

Henry stared at her wondering what this was all about.

However he too needed to tell her something.

"Please let me first," he interrupted her before Rose got any further.

"Sure," she mumbled.

"You know I too have to tell you something. I realized that I've been pushing you too much lately and…well I'm sorry for that. I know you had so much to go through with the death of our son and…anyways I just wanted to tell you that I really love you Rose," Henry told her.

And indeed he was looking at like she was the only woman in the world for him.

"Sometimes I'm not really good at words, but please believe me if I tell you that I would never do anything to hurt you, Rose. I know that I may seem stiff and yes maybe too composed, but…I love you Rose and I would never cheat on you."

_He would never cheat on me._

His words stuck in her ears.

She couldn't tell him now, after he had told her that.

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting you darling. What did you want to tell me?" he asked her

Rose was snapping out of her daydream.

"What?" she shot out perplexed.

"You wanted to tell me something dear. Well what is it?"

"Oh yes of course…well…it's not that important. I just wanted to say that I'm happy that we get along like this and that…that you mean very much to me as well," she told him instead of the truth.

She couldn't bring herself to say _and I love you_.

That would've felt like a betrayal to Jack to her.

Henry however didn't seem to have noticed.

"I'm glad to hear that darling and I'm so happy that you're better," he only said to her in return.

Before Rose could protest he drew her in and hugged her.

Oh how Rose wished that he would've been someone else at this moment.

"You'll see, darling, eventually everything will turn out alright," he told her looking at her lovingly almost like Jack was doing.

Rose swallowed and forced a smile.

Hopefully Jack wouldn't be too mad at her, when she told him about her failure.


	62. Chapter 62

Jack wasn't mad at all after Rose had told him that she couldn't tell Henry. They were again spending time in his flat, happy for this few moments they had together.

"I just wish that this would stop," Jack told her while holding her tight.

They had spent the day in bed and were still lying beside each other.

Rose looked up at him.

"And my children, Cora always looks at me like…she…well I don't know," Jack choked out.

"She's mad at you?" Rose asked him.

"Not as much as she's mad at _you_," Jack repeated.

Rose led her head back on his shoulder.

If only thing weren't so complicated…

Rose sensed his distress and gave him a little kiss.

"Cora loves you Jack, I'm sure she'll get over it."

"She is hurt and sad, because she knows that Gisela and me are…well that I'm betraying her mother," Jack told her his voice sad.

Rose knew how hard this must be for him.

"Every time I spent time with them, she's looking at me like…I can't even say it…and at the same time her eyes are pleading with to come home. The worst part is that Gisela isn't the bad person here. I'm she was right, it was me betraying her and she…"

Jack was of course trying to make it as easy as possible for the children, but the whole thing was a mess.

"Jack, hey my dear don't be so harsh with yourself. Cora knows that you love her. It's perfectly understandable that she would side against me and decides for her mother. Of course she would want her parents to be together. But she's young and eventually she will grow over it," Rose tried to reassure him feeling Jack's arms tighten around her.

"I hope that you're right."

"Of course I'm right," she smiled up at him. "You know whatever happens I'll always be there for you," she added giving him a kiss on his lips.

"What would I do without you?" Jack asked her playfully.

"You never have to think about that," Rose said to him grinning at him.

Eventually Jack was drawing her in for another kiss, which soon led to a trip to the stars.

…..

A few hours later, Rose had returned back home. She had rejected Jack's offer to walk her home and instead taken a taxi.

They had talked about Cora again, but hadn't come to any adequate solution.

After Rose had left Jack had stood up again. He simply couldn't sleep now, not without her at his side.

He really wasn't mad at Rose not telling her husband. After all what was the point in doing so with Gisela still refusing the divorce and moreover with Cora detesting Rose?

In fact Jack had never seen his daughter look so sad at him before.

Molly had wondered if Gisela was adding anything to it and was actually inciting the children against Jack and especially Rose. Jack however, didn't believe that.

Cora had sensed already that the relationship between Rose and him was more than just a normal friendship, even before he had finally decided for Rose. Whatever should they do, if his daughter didn't change her mind?

Jack knew that he would never be able to marry Rose without the approval of his daughters. And Rose knew this too.

_Maybe he should've accepted Gisela's conditions?_

No.

He could never do that. He loved his children too much, to just let them go.

Jack was sitting down and started taking his art supplies out, but he couldn't concentrate on anything, too many thoughts were bothering him at the moment and all papers landed in the basket and on the floor.

"Dam it," he got out.

Just why didn't he look more for Rose immediately after the sinking?

Well the truth was that he did, but her name hadn't been on the list or at least Jack had thought so.

When Rose had told him later on that she had taken his name, Jack had felt honoured, while Rose had been distressed.

"If I had told them the truth than…"

Jack had stopped her with a kiss.

There was really no use to dwell on that thought now. What was done was done.

"Jack, I know you're home. It's me Fabri," he suddenly heard a voice on the door.

It was past midnight now.

Whatever was he doing here?

Jack slowing got up and opened him the door.

"Fabri, hello, come in."

Fabrizio had heard everything of the problems and was here now to help his friend.

There had to be some way out.

Jack and Rose had come through so much hard times together; it couldn't be that now they couldn't be together. Like Molly, Fabrizio was sure that fate had drowned Jack and Rose together.

They simply had to work it out.

"I see you couldn't sleep," Fabrizio choked out seeing all the balled-up paper lying on the floor.

"Yes…I well…"

"I heard that Rose still didn't tell her husband."

"No, she wanted to but…," Jack started, but Fabrizio interrupted him.

"And will she is going to speak with him?"

Jack looked at him stunned.

"I don't know," he only stated turning his face away.

Fabrizio shook his head.

"Jack, she needs to tell him. He needs to know it. You can never be together, if…"

"Dam it Fabri! I know that myself," Jack slammed his fist on the table causing his friend to draw back a few steps.

"I only want to help you Jack. I heard that Gisela is still against a divorce."

"Gisela isn't even the main problem now, neither is Rose's husband."

"I know," Fabrizio nodded knowingly.

However he had to do something about it.

Even Jack and Rose weren't able to go through with it then he would.

"Maybe it was wrong to decide for Rose again. I mean Gisela and I've…," he started but didn't get any further.

Fabrizio couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Jack, please, you can't be serious, you and Rose are made for each other. You know, if she or you don't tell her husband than I will," Fabrizio firmly spoke up.

Jack looked at him.

"No, please Fabri, don't do that. Promise me that."

"Sorry Jack, but that promise I can't give you," Fabrizio told him.

Then he excused himself before Jack could say another word.

Fabrizio knew that he shouldn't have been so harsh with Jack, but he hadn't meant his threat lightly.

And Jack had known that too. He knew that Fabrizio would eventually tell Henry.


	63. Chapter 63

Molly had taken everything in her hands and finally gone to Fabrizio to ask him about the address of Gisela's parents. Jack still refused to do so, but Molly and Fabrizio simply decided to take it in their own hands. Maybe her mother could talk some sense into her.

"I hope it's not getting worse," Jack had meanwhile told Molly, without knowing that she had already gone further with her plan.

Molly however, had thought it better to do something that proved wrong than not doing something at all.

After all the only thing that could happen was that Gisela was still refusing the divorce afterwards.

"I don't think that Jack would approve of this," Fabrizio had told Molly.

But Molly of course hadn't given this a second thought.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him," she had simply commented.

Fabrizio had begged Molly to pay for his mother to come as well. Molly had just laughed and told him that it was of course no problem.

Actually Elena and Klothilde, Gisela's mother, got along very well. They had even spent Christmas together. The original plan had been for Fabrizio, Jack and their families to travel over to Elena and celebrate it together with her in Italy, but then there had been the death of Andy and moreover the breakup of Jack and Gisela and these plans had changed.

Fabrizio had informed his mother that they couldn't come and eventually Gisela's parents had invited her to their home in Styria.

As a tradition they had given presents to the peasants children living around and Elena had of course helped them, afterwards actually backing cookies together with the servants and Klothilde.

Now they were both on their way to America. As no one of them spoke any English, Fabrizio and Helga had volunteered to meet them at the harbour. Afterwards they would first come with them to Molly and Ruth.

…

Molly had provided some food for them, when they finally arrived. Jack, Rose and Gisela had been told nothing. Molly first wanted to talk to Gisela's mother alone. Maybe she would be a little bit more understanding than her daughter.

Klothilde had brought her personal maid, Fanny, with her. Ruth immediately noticed that she was obviously leading the life she had always wanted for her daughter. Her interested in Klothilde was instantly aroused. Ruth had heard that she was a real Countess with the name Reinfelden. The only problem was that they couldn't communicate with each other directly.

Molly had offered them all a room in her house. After being settled they all sat down to have dinner with each other.

Fabrizio and Helga had excused themselves and taken Elena to meet with her grandchildren, whom she hadn't seen for quite some time.

"She seems to be a real lady," Ruth had whispered to Molly looking at Klothilde, who felt a little bit out of place not understanding what was spoken around her.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?" (Don't you want to sit down?) Molly had finally asked her startling her.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?" (You speak German?) she had asked her confused.

Molly just nodded.

Ruth meanwhile eyed her carefully. If only Rose would've found a family like that to marry in.

"Sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum wir Sie eingeladen haben," (You're surely asking yourself why we've invited you) Molly started.

In fact Klothilde had already been told everything by her daughter.

"Meine Tochter hat mir geschrieben, daß es in ihrer Ehe Probleme gibt," (My daughter has written to me that there're problems concerning her marriage) she began.

Molly was glad that they obviously didn't even to start at the beginning.

"My daughter and Mr. Dawson are…they've already known each other before your daughter married him," Ruth told her.

Molly afterwards translated for her.

"Ihre Tochter weigert sich weiterhin eine Scheidung zu akzeptieren. Ich dachte Sie könnten mit ihr reden und sie umstimmen," (Your daughter won't accept a divorce. I thought that maybe you could to her, so that she'd change her mind).

Klothilde shook her head.

"In Ordnung, ich rede mit ihr. Aber Sie müssen wissen, Frau Brown, daß meine nur Tochter nur danach handelt, wie ich sie erzogen habe. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß eine Scheidung nötig sein wird." (Alright, I'm going to talk to her. But you've to know, Mrs. Brown that my daughter is only doing what I've taught her. Furthermore I don't think that a divorce will be necessary.)

Better than doing nothing thought Molly, though she wasn't so convinced of her decision anymore. The last sentence seemed to have got a double meaning at least Molly thought so.

Maybe Jack had been right after all?

Afterwards they did call Gisela and told her to come over.


	64. Chapter 64

Meanwhile Cal, Athenaise, Henry and Rose were having a dinner at Cal's home together. Euphrasie was also there. Her pregnancy was now quite obvious to anyone. Since there were so many tensions between them, it was no real wonder the dinner didn't go on very well.

Rose would've like to spend time with Jack instead, Cal was all eying Euphrasie the whole time, Athenaise was wondering, who was actually the father of her sister's child and how she could track him down, while Euphrasie was fearing her sister's reaction, if she told her the truth.

Only Henry, who really had absolutely no idea about what was going on around him, actually enjoyed the dinner.

"When is the baby due?" Rose asked Euphrasie in between trying to make up a conversation.

The silence was worse than anything else.

"About four months still."

Even without knowing for sure Rose could pretty much guess, just who the father of this child really was, so she didn't think it necessary to her.

"My sister refuses to tell me anything about the baby's father," Athenaise commented while Rose noticed Cal looking down _in shame? _

Could it be that he was actually nervous?

That seemed almost impossible.

"I'm sure she has a reason for it," Rose simply stated looking supportively at Euphrasie.

"However I would be interested very much in meeting this man. I would tell what I think of people who leave a pregnant woman behind," Athenaise spoke up her voice growing higher by the minute.

Cal was stunned.

He had never heard her talking like this.

Whatever what she do, if she knew the truth?

Euphrasie meanwhile nervously bit her lip.

After meeting with Jack and Rose lately she had scolded Cal for his words, but she knew that she wasn't any better.

Henry was starting to speak, telling them something about Mr. Dawson coming up very often lately.

Cal smiled under his breath at the same time wondering. Just how could anyone be such an idiot? Couldn't this man guess why Jack would always come over?

"He's actually a nice man," Henry spoke up.

_You may not think him so nice anymore, if you'd actually know the truth._

Cal knew that Jack would most likely tell Athenaise his secret about Euphrasie, but he realized that he didn't really care. He was willing to take this risk.

"Mr. Dawson seems to be interested in our work, Mr. Hockley. He always tells me to get something for him, when he's visiting Rose and me."

Cal couldn't believe it.

He hardly could hold him himself back from bursting out laughing right away.

To him it was quite clear that Jack was only sending Henry away, so that he could be alone with Rose in the meantime.

"Really? Is that so?" Cal commented looking more at Rose than at Henry.

Rose was turning her head slightly away noticing Cal's stare on her.

Cal actually would've really wanted to tell this stupid idiot the truth right away, but he decided to give Rose a warning first.

Just how could he so without anyone else knowing about it?

Eventually Euphrasie gave him a good opportunity.

"I'm sorry, but I've to excuse myself. I've to lie down," she started standing up.

Athenaise rose up as well.

"I'm going to come with you."

"I hope the baby will be well," Rose told Euphrasie, who just forced a smile.

They excused themselves, while Cal, Henry and Rose remained sitting at the table.

_Now only one to go._

Cal decided to just ask Henry right away, if he could speak with his wife.

"Mr. Calvert would you mind, if I spoke to your wife alone for a moment. Don't worry it's nothing to worry about. It's just my wife has her birthday in a few days and I thought that your wife could give me a tip about what to buy her," Cal said to Henry.

His wife really had her birthday in a few days, but of course that wasn't the reason why Cal wanted to talk to Rose.

"Sure of course. I don't mind. I'm sure Rose can be of help to you. Isn't that right, darling?" Henry smiled at her.

"Of course, darling," Rose forced a smile back.

She stood up and followed Cal into another room.

Henry meanwhile was sipping a brandy. He really enjoyed it here.

As soon as Cal had closed the door behind them, he started to move towards Rose, who immediately took a few steps back.

"So…well…actually Rose I really didn't know before, if I should laugh or cry over your husband's foolishness," he began.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose tried to play it cool.

Cal instead grabbed her arm.

"Let me go…if Jack finds out what you did to me then…"

Cal however wasn't impressed. He just smirked at her.

"So we're actually getting to the point here. Don't you think that your husband deserves to know the truth about you and your gutter rat?"

Rose was shocked.

In fact she had known that something like that might be coming, but she was still taken by surprise.

"Jack isn't a gutter rat."

Cal just laughed and Rose instantly knew that it was no use to tell him that.

"I'm going to tell him Rose, if you don't do anything for me."

"You know, if you do that then Jack is going to tell your wife about Euphrasie."

Cal just smiled.

"I know that you little whore, however, I don't care. Instead of you and him, I know were my duty lies. At least I won't be leaving behind two little children," Cal said to her.

Sadly Jack hadn't heard that one. He would've surely been very hurt.

Rose instantly knew that he was talking business now.

"Cal, please, I promise…I'm going to tell Henry myself, just give me some time."

"You've got until Thursday evening. Then I'm going to tell him."

Rose swallowed hard.

Thursday was the day after tomorrow.

She knew that Cal meant what he said. And actually she wasn't so sure about Jack telling Athenaise anything in return, because unlike Cal Jack normally wasn't sticking his nose into other people's lives.

"Alright, Cal. I understand."

"Fine," he voice was still threatening. "Come on now your husband has surely been waiting long enough."

Once outside Cal was immediately the gentleman that everyone knew.

"Your wife really did give me a great idea," Cal told Henry smiling at him.

Henry just smiled back. He was really proud that he had a wife like that.

Rose meanwhile was more nervous than ever.

Henry came up to her and gave her kiss on her cheek.

"You know how much I love you my dear? Don't you?"

"Sure," Rose swallowed hard.

Cal smirked.

Yes, that really would be funny.


	65. Chapter 65

Helga had decided to take Rose out for a walk. Jack had to work today and Helga figured that Rose shouldn't be alone. Actually the idea with bringing Gisela's mother here didn't seem to have been very good. The only person, who was happy about it, was Ruth.

Finally there was someone, who lived the life, she had always dreamed of for her daughter.

Molly was willing to think however, that her idea hadn't been one of the best.

Jack had only told her "See, I told you so," when Molly had told him.

It was clear that he didn't agree at all.

In his mind Molly's stubbornness had only made everything worse.

While Helga was spending time with Rose, Fabrizio was doing with his mother. Elena was happy to see her grandchildren again after so much time.

Helga and Rose decided to go out to some restaurant. Elena couldn't understand first why they didn't just eat in Fabrizio's restaurant, but he made her understand that Rose needed some time alone with his wife.

They finally found some in the inner city of New York. If they had known whom they would meet there, they surely would've decided for another one.

"Do you really think that Cal will tell Henry?" Helga asked her.

"Cal never makes his threats lightly. I'm sure he does," Rose told her looking slightly away.

"Oh, no," Helga suddenly commented.

Just why did they've to be there?

"What?" Rose was confused.

Helga wanted to drag her out, but it was already too late.

Gisela had already noticed them and was coming up to them.

"Helga, Mrs. Calvert how nice to meet you there."

Rose was stunned.

Since when was Gisela actually this nice to her?

"I would like to introduce you to my mother. And I won't take no for an answer."

Before Rose could draw back, Gisela had grabbed her hand and led her over to the table.

"Rose, this is my mother Mrs. Reinfelden," she told her.

Gisela knew that calling her a Countess wasn't necessary here in America.

"Please to meet you," Rose shook her hand.

Gisela's mother just nodded in her direction looking Rose up and down.

Rose felt a little bit ashamed. Her mother surely knew about Jack and herself.

Why did Gisela have to place her in this odd situation?

Helga was starting to ask Klothilde something in German, while Gisela's mother was staring at Rose in return, who shrank down in her chair.

"Das letzte Mal war ich vor zwei Jahren in Norwegen, in Oslo genauer gesagt," (The last time I was in Norway two years ago, in Oslo to be exact.)

"Das ist frühere Christiania, richtig?" (That's the former Christiania, right?)

Helga nodded.

"Ja, es wurde vor etwa einem Jahr wieder umbenannt," (Yes, it was renamed again two years ago) Helga explained to her.

"Ez a Rose, a Jack új barátnője," (This is Rose, Jack's new girlfriend) Gisela told her mother.

Helga was stunned.

It was clear to her that they didn't want her to understand what they were talking about.

Klothilde nodded in Rose's direction, who almost felt like being a slave being sold on a market.

"Haben Sie schon etwas gegessen, Frau Calvert?" (Have you already eaten something, Mrs. Calvert?)

Rose just stared at her.

"She asked you, if you had already lunch," Gisela told her.

Rose shook her head.

Helga was nervously watching everyone. It was quite to her that Gisela and her mother had made up some kind of plan. If only she could understand a word about what they were talking about.

Rose was meanwhile eating her meal silently. She had ordered some meat and potatoes.

Helga and her should've gone somewhere else.

"És Jack szereti őt is?" (And Jack loves her too?)

"Nagyon," (very much) Gisela told her watching Rose again.

_Dam it_ – Helga meanwhile thought.

Just actually what was this now?

"Elhiszel, hogy jó anya lenne a gyerekeiteknek?" (Do you think that she would be a good mother to your children?)

"Nos hat, Cora most nem olyan…szeret Rose, de persze csak…" (Well Cora isn't very…fond of Rose at the moment, but that's of course…)

"Mert Cora szeretne, hogy a szülei együtt élnek?" (Because Cora would like her parents to live together?)

"Igen," (Yes) Gisela nodded. "Biztosan Cora meg fogja változtatani a velemenyét. Ő csak több időt kell eltölteni vele." (Cora will surely change her mind. She just needs to spend more time with her.)

"Persze," (Of course) Klothilde smiled up at Rose.

So the decision was made.

Rose meanwhile felt completely confused.

_Why was Gisela's mother suddenly smiling at her?_

_Wasn't she mad at her for putting up with Jack?_

Helga wished that she could understand something, while Rose didn't really care.

She only thought of Cal's threat to her.

If only Jack would be here now.

"A Rosének a fiája meghalt hat honappal ezelőtt…még mindig nagyon szomoruan," (Rose's son died six months ago…she's still very sad) Gisela explained to her.

"Értem," (I understand) Klothilde nodded feeling sorry for Rose. "Sag ihr, daß es mir leid tut." (Tell her that I'm sorry)

After having told Rose, she just nodded.

"Thanks very much," Rose smiled in Klothilde's direction.

Hopefully everything would turn out right.

"Einverstanden," (Agreed) she finally told her daughter.

_With what?_ Helga thought.

She really had to tell Fabrizio about this.

"Es hat mich gefreut Sie kennenzulernen, Frau Calvert." (I'm very happy to have met you, Mrs. Calvert)

"She's happy to have met you."

Rose shook her hand, now being completely perplexed.

After Gisela and her mother had left, Rose turned to Helga.

"Did you understand anything?"

"Oh, sorry, only the last part. Her mother told her she's agreeing with something. I just have no idea with what. Hey, don't worry, Rose, everything will turn out alright," Helga tried to reassure her. "Now come on. You told me that you're invited to the theatre with Athenaise and her sister, right?"

Rose nodded. She hadn't been able to keep the truth from her.

"I can't go there now. Cal threatened that he'll tell Henry today," Rose shook her head.

Helga however was finally able to convince her to still go the theatre.

…

Helga returned to Molly's home, explaining everything to her and Ruth. Fabrizio was still out with his mother.

"That can't be!" Molly slammed her head on the table.

"Fabrizio told you that it was a stupid idea to invite her over there," Helga told her.

Molly was beginning to think that maybe he was right. Her stubbornness had only added to Jack's and Rose's misery.

Suddenly Molly knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to tell Henry now. And surely no one's going stop me."

Helga watched her getting on her coat, nervously biting her lip.

Fabrizio had told her just about the same before meeting with Rose and then there was Cal's threat.

Molly however, didn't listen to her and was out the door in seconds.

…

About an hour later Henry Calvert was stunned to receive a visitor at his home.

_Whatever could the person want at this time of the day?_

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've to tell you something."

"Of course, come in."

Henry's eyes grew wide in amazement and he couldn't believe what he got to hear.

_Just how could I've been so blind?_


	66. Chapter 66

Henry was still standing frozen to the ground, after he was left alone again.

'_Why didn't you come right away?'_

'_I thought I should give your wife the chance to tell you by herself, but well afterwards I changed my mind.'_

Henry had just nodded.

There was really no reason now to dwell on that thought.

As it turned out everyone had known for months.

_Just I've turned a blind eye to everything._

Now everything made sense. Jack always visiting them, Rose's excitement over it, which Henry had thought was just happiness over having a guest. Her suddenly overcoming their son's death…

'_Mr. Dawson is a nice man.'_

How could he had ever thought that?

Rose's eyes had always lit up, whenever Mr. Dawson – god how he detested that name now – had spoken to her. She had been a completely different person around him…

_And I had thought that she was just trying to be nice._

The whole time he had tried to help his wife, had told her about his love for her and…

She hadn't even got the guts to tell him everything herself.

Henry was not only sad and hurt at the moment. He was also angry, very angry about everyone, about himself, about the person who had just told him, about…but mostly about Mr. Jack Dawson…

_I've welcomed him in my home and he betrayed me._

_Just lately I've confessed my love to her._

Mr. Hockley seemed to have known right away that he was no good. Henry only now noticed how he had always looked at him. He must've known everything. Sure everyone had known.

_Only I've been blind and deaf._

_Jack Dawson_, oh how he hated that man now.

'_How long did it ago?'_

'_It started years ago, but they…well…broke up…and it was some months…'_

So months.

Henry was so furious at the moment.

'_Are you mad at me for not telling you right away?'_

'_No,'_ Henry had forced a smile.

'_Oh you're. You're lying, but I don't care.'_

There had been silence for some time.

'_Please could you leave be alone now?'_ Henry had spoken up after some time.

'_Sure…of course…I understand. I'm truly sorry, but you'll see it's for the best…I mean you had to know it eventually…'_

Henry had only nodded again.

Actually he wasn't so sure about that.

Why didn't they just continue with their affair and…?

Wouldn't they have broken up after some time?

'Just please promise me two things.'

'_What?'_ Henry had asked up not being the least bit interested in hearing anything more now.

'_First promise me that you won't tell Jack or Rose that it was me, who told you everything. And second you've to understand that it wasn't her fault…actually it wasn't his fault as well, but please promise me that you won't…won't take it out on her. I know that Jack will never forgive me, if something happens to her.'_

'_Alright, I promise.'_

Afterwards the person had gone.

_Mr. Jack Dawson._

Henry clenched his fists.

He hadn't promised anyone not to make _him _pay.

…..

Jack had been spending the whole day and night alone, because Rose was invited to the theatre by Athenaise. As both felt sorry for her, they had agreed that Rose should accept her invitation.

The thing with her sister was just one side. The second was of course: Who would want someone like Cal as husband? – they had both asked themselves.

Rose had been worried about what Cal had told her and Jack had tried to calm her down.

If only everything we over and Rose would be safely in his arms…

Fabrizio's threat, Cal's threat…well if Fabrizio's talk could really be called a threat…but anyways…

Henry had to find out someday.

Only Rose and he had agreed that they wanted to tell Henry themselves. Rose wanted to tell him after the theatre. This time there won't be any interruption.

Jack was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Though it was long past midnight, Jack couldn't bring himself to sleep. Too many thoughts were on his mind right now.

_Cal…_

_Fabrizio…_

_Molly…_

_Gisela…_

Jack knew her good enough to be aware of the fact that she wouldn't just give up. He would never accept his children being taken away from him, never.

What should he do about it?

Outside Henry was furiously knocking on the door.

Jack wondered a little bit, but still got up.

_That's surely Rose. _

Jack smiled to himself.

Rose hadn't told him anything about coming afterwards, but of course Jack didn't mind. That surely was a wonderful surprise. And he had many wonderful ideas about what to do with her as soon as she had stepped inside here.

However it never came to that, because as soon as Jack had opened the door he didn't even get the chance to back away and instead felt Henry's fist connect with his jaw.

Standing up from the floor again, Jack could see the hatred burning his eyes.

That could only mean one thing.

He knew everything.

"You bastard!" Henry spat at him, while Jack was rising up again.

"I'm sorry," Jack got out touching his cheek.

The truth was that he wasn't sorry at all, but at that moment it seemed best to Jack to make up a little lie.

"To think that I've treated you as a friend and…"

"Look I know what you must think now. Rose and I…we wanted to tell you…"

Henry couldn't believe it.

He wasn't even denying anything.

"So you wanted to tell me…," Henry began.

Jack had taken a few steps back. He thought that better at the moment.

"Yes, Rose tried to do so a few days ago."

_A few days ago?_

"I don't know what kept her from doing so."

_But I do. I shouldn't have interrupted her at that moment._

"So you don't deny your little affair?"

Jack's head shot up to him.

"I don't deny that I love her," he firmly told Henry who was stunned at Jack's sudden amount of truthfulness.

"Rose and I had the perfect marriage and you ruined…"

Jack looked at him.

Rose had told him already how ignorant Henry had been to everything around him, how he had always pretended that everything was fine…

_Hell, it's even worse than I thought._

"Your marriage was all well?" Jack started shacking his head in disbelieve. "The first day we met again, Rose told me about your problems. How blind and deaf are you?" Jack shot out.

He was past being careful now.

This man was simply too dumb.

Henry's eyes were burning with rage again.

_How dare he told me something like that!_

For the second time since he had come here, Jack saw Henry's fist coming up, but now Jack was prepared for it and bent down before Henry could reach him. His hand instead slammed against the wall.

"Www…you little…" Henry held his hand.

It was clear that he was hurt.

_Serves you right! _

_Really a payment should be invented for such stupidity._

"What?" Jack spat out. "It doesn't feel very comfortable to be told the truth, right? Actually it hurts, doesn't it?"

He could see Henry coming up to him furiously again. He could tell that he had gotten it completely right.

Henry's face was now not only full of rage, but Jack could also see a glimpse of sadness.

His hand came up again, but Jack grabbed his wrists in time afterwards backing him up against the wall.

"Now _you_ listen to _me_," Jack said to him loud and calmly.

"I don't care what you've to…," Henry started feeling Jack's grip tightened on his wrists.

"I'm not at all interested in hearing what you want. I love Rose, I've loved her since the day I first laid my eyes on her and we're going to be together, whether you like it or not."

"So you love her…I see…just like you loved your wife?"

Jack was loosening his grip slightly.

"Gisela is none of your concern. She'll understand eventually," Jack said to him turning his head away.

"And your children?"

"What about them?" Jack faced him again.

"Well they don't seem to mean very much to you, if you're just leaving them behind to…," he started, but didn't get any further as Jack's fist was connecting with his stomach.

"Www…," Henry held his stomach getting up again.

"Never say anything like that again! Or I swear I won't be so forgiving the next time," Jack told him furiously.

Henry could see Jack's eyes burning with rage now. Actually he was quite scared of him now. He had never seen the normally easygoing Mr. Dawson, being so angry before.

"My children mean more to me than my own life," Jack whispered almost not understandable for Henry.

"Now get out!"

"I'm…," Henry mumbled.

"Get out!" Jack repeated not being interested at al in Henry's excuse.

He practically shoved him out the door grabbing Henry by his shirt collar; Henry almost landed on the floor again.

Outside Henry quickly stumbled to his feet again, while Jack shut the door behind him.

Jack was concerned about Rose now and he thought it best to tell her immediately and another question came to Jack's mind as well.

Who told Henry?


	67. Chapter 67

Rose had enjoyed the evening with Athenaise. Of course they had a lot in common though Athenaise still didn't know anything about Rose having been engaged to Cal once. She seemed to have known instinctively however that Rose would understand her problems.

Rose's own marriage didn't seem to be much better than hers; albeit Henry wasn't as controlling as Cal. Seeing Athenaise now Rose was again so glad that she had gotten away from Cal in time.

Even if Henry wasn't as wonderful as Jack, he was at least not as evil as Cal. Of course that was a lame excuse that Rose was making up for not being able to be together with Jack. Henry would never to able to make it up to him.

Athenaise was so gloomy and embittered at times that Rose was actually scared to look at her.

No wonder since she was married to Caledon Hockley.

_I would've most likely ended up the same way. _

Luckily Jack had saved her from that.

"I think that we should go home," Athenaise spoke up.

"Sure," Rose was very much in thoughts while answering.

She knew that when she got home she needed to tell Henry.

_If Cal hadn't already done so. _

"Mrs. Calvert?" Athenaise asked her concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no," Rose answered forcing a smile.

Just how actually should she tell him?

She had trained for this moment for weeks now.

_You know Henry there're moments we both hate and…_

No, that would take too long.

It needed to be more direct.

_Henry, I've an affair with Jack._

No, she didn't have an affair. She loved Jack.

_So why not – Henry, I love Jack._

No, now that would be too direct – and an _I don't love you haha_ – would've hung around in the air.

"Mrs. Calvert, you do know how you'll get home?"

Rose found it a little odd that she was still calling her _Mrs. Calvert_, first because they had become really good friends and second and that was actually much more important, because Rose wanted to be called _Mrs. Dawson_ instead.

"Mrs. Hockley, why don't you call me _Rose_ from now on?" Rose offered her.

Athenaise immediately agreed, telling her that Rose should call her by her first name in return.

"So, Rose, have you any…?" she started, but was interrupted.

Athenaise got quite a shock, when she saw Jack coming up to Rose, embracing her from behind.

Athenaise's eyes grew wide, while Rose was confused at first.

"Wha…?" she wanted to ask, but as soon as she felt Jack's arms around her everything was forgotten.

Rose instantly knew that they could only belong to one person in the world.

The only thing that made her wonder was why Jack suddenly wasn't concerned at all about them being seen together.

"How are you?" Jack was whispering into her ear while kissing her on her head.

Rose smiled having completely forgotten that Athenaise was standing there as well with her mouth wide open.

_Mr. Dawson was kissing Rose?_

She couldn't believe what she saw.

Rose turned around to face Jack, who immediately drew her into a kiss.

_Oh my god._

"I'm perfect now that you're here," Rose told him in return.

"That's good to…"

"Mmh…," Athenaise cleared her throat reminding them of her presence.

Rose wanted to get out of Jack's embrace, but of course he wouldn't let her.

"I don't want to sound…well prying…but would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

Rose was shocked.

What should she tell her now?

"You're right it's really none of your concern, but since you're already here and everything...I love Rose and I want us to be together," Jack firmly said to Athenaise.

Rose wasn't stunned any less.

_Why was he suddenly admitting his love to her out in the open?_

_Not that she would've minded, but…_

"Jack?" Rose looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Don't worry my angel, your husband knows everything about…about us and…there's no need any more now to hide it from anyone," Jack explained to her.

_So Cal had really done it._

_He had told him._

"You two are having an affair?"

"No, we're in love with each other," Jack corrected her drawing Rose closer to him, who happily led her hand on his shoulder.

Cal couldn't believe it when he saw the gutter rat and his little whore talking to his wife.

The evening had been already quite tedious and now this.

"Excuse me but I would like to go home now," Cal spoke up startling everyone.

Athenaise had wanted to tell Rose beforehand that Cal would be coming to drive them home, but before she could do so, Jack had shown up.

"Mr. Hockley, how nice to see you again," Jack told him in the most sickly-sweetest voice that he could come up with.

_What was going on now?_

_Was Dawson completely mad now?_

Cal just smirked.

"Isn't it a little bit risky for someone like you to be out here at this time of the day?" Cal asked him instead.

Jack got the message.

"Ahem Rose, why don't you go and…," Jack mumbled trying to think of something to send her and especially Athenaise away.

Rose understood.

"Oh yes I totally forgot that I left my program on my seat. Would you come with me and get it, Athenaise?"

Athenaise was confused again, but still followed her.

Rose wasn't very happy to leave Jack alone with Cal, but it seemed that it couldn't be helped by now.

"So Dawson? Would you mind telling me what this all about? Who know I already had a harsh day and finding you here, kissing my fiancée…"

"Ex-fiancée," Jack immediately corrected him.

Cal sneered.

_How dare he…!_

"…didn't actually add to make it any better," Cal simply finished his sentence acting like he had just overheard Jack's comment.

"I don't know, Hockley. You've to know. I mean it was you, who told Rose's…Mr. Calvert," Jack shot out.

He simply couldn't call Henry Rose's husband.

Cal was stunned.

So that's why he was here.

"Oh no, Dawson, it wasn't me," Cal started to laugh.

But Jack didn't believe him.

"You could at least be honest now."

"Dawson, is this supposed to be a joke? You of all persons, tell me that I should be honest, while you're the one walking around seducing other people's wives?"

"Don't you mean fiancées, I mean ex-fiancées, because you know you and Rose were never…," Jack started knowing full well that it would anger him.

"Dam it!" Cal exclaimed his head was almost as red as Rose's hair now. "You know exactly what I meant, Dawson."

"Tsk tsk tsk, there's really no need to scream at me like that Mr. Hockley. Whatever would your wife think, if she saw you like this?"

"She'll surely think something better than Rose's husband of you, when he'll find you kissing her out on the streets," Cal answered receiving a perplexed look from Jack.

"What, Dawson, is something wrong?" Cal mocked him.

"I thought that…that you…I mean…," Jack stammered.

"What, Dawson, would you please form normal sentences…I can't understand you otherwise," Cal spoke the last part slow like talking when to a child or to someone not familiar with the English language.

Jack decided to ignore it.

"Rose's husband came to visit me before and I thought that it was you, who told him."

_Aha._

"So he knows?" Cal felt the need to ask again though he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"And you're still alive, Dawson?"

"Not everyone is like you, Hockley."

_And hits his fiancée, when she isn't doing what you want._

"That's surely true," Cal got out.

Like Jack he also didn't think much of Henry.

"So that's why you came here, Dawson. To warn her…tell me what he did, when he found out about your little affair."

Jack ignored Cal's comment.

"It really wasn't you?"

"No, I already told you. I admit that I wanted to tell him, but then I got a phone call from an investor and you know as much as I enjoy making your life miserable, Dawson, it's not as important as my work. I'm awfully sorry, but destroying your life is only second on top of my things-I-need-to-do-before-I-die-list," Cal started. "But you can express my warmest congratulations to the person, who told him."

Jack was stunned.

If Cal didn't do it, then it must've really been Fabrizio.

His best friend had betrayed him.

Jack couldn't believe it.


	68. Chapter 68

The next day, when Rose was safely with him in his flat, Jack got up early in the morning. He only left a note for Rose, telling her that he'd be back soon.

Then he was out the door.

Of course Fabrizio had surely only meant well, but it was still none of his business.

Jack was furious with him now.

Fabrizio, who was working in his restaurant at the moment, was completely shocked, when he heard Jack's voice behind him.

"Traitor!"

Fabrizio turned around, wondering if he had misunderstood, but he had heard right.

It really was Jack.

Whatever had happened now?

"Jack, what are you…?"

Actually Jack's eyes were burning with rage and hatred now and even more with the feeling of being betrayed.

"You told him."

Now, Fabrizio was completely confused.

Told whom, what?

He had been working late every day since the last weeks.

Just, when he how should he have found to time to speak with anyone. He hardly got to speak with his own wife at the moment.

"Jack…?" he started again hoping that he would receive an answer this time.

He did, though not like he would've wished he would.

"You told him about Rose and me. Don't you realize what could've happened to her?"

Without asking Fabrizio knew that Jack was talking about Henry.

"I didn't tell him…I…swear…," he started, but Jack seemingly wasn't in the mood to hear anything other than what confirmed his made up mind at the moment.

"Liar!" Jack spat out at him instead.

"Jack, I really didn't do any…"

He didn't get any further as Jack grabbing him by his collar, raving him around like a mad-man.

Fabrizio was completely stunned now about Jack.

"Jack, I swear, it wasn't…"

"And who else should it have been then? What? I'm waiting?"

It was very clear that Jack wasn't his own self now and he decided to the beat.

"Jack, please…nothing happened…"

"Yes, thank god, but surely not you. Rose could've been hurt."

Of course that was Jack was mostly concerned about.

"You gave me that ultimatum, you did…," Jack was screaming again at him.

Fabrizio only shook his head.

It was quite clear that he wouldn't listen to anything now.

"Answer my question!"

"I tried to. I didn't do anything."

Jack lunged for him again, when he felt Helga's hands on his back suddenly.

She had come into the kitchen, having heard the shouts from outside.

"What's going on here?" she demanded to know.

"Jack thinks that I told Mr. Calvert about Rose and him. But that's not true," Fabrizio explain to her.

"Of course it is. Traitor!" Jack spat out once more.

Helga too knew that Jack needed to calm down first.

"Now that's enough, Jack. I think you need a cold bath over something like that to relax again," Helga firmly spoke up.

"What I need is a real friend!" Jack shouted turning to leave.

Once he had left, Helga turned to her husband.

Of course he was hurt.

"Don't think too much of it. I' m sure he'll get over it."

"How can he even think that I would…?"

"I don't know," she started giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe you should go home?" she offered.

"No, thanks, but…working will be best now."

"At least take a little walk outside, it'll do you good," Helga insisted.

Reluctantly Fabrizio gave in.

Outside he felt the fresh spring air.

_How could Jack think that I would betray him like that?_

"Is something wrong with you?" he suddenly heard someone behind him.

That couldn't be.

Gisela.

What was she doing here?

"Something happened, right? Come on you can tell me," she spoke up her voice was almost caring now.

"Jack thinks that I betrayed him," Fabrizio started sitting now on the stairs outside the restaurant.

"Oh…I'm sorry…," she mumbled getting a perplexed look from him.

_Why was she sorry?_

"Jack called me a traitor. He believes that I told Mr. Calvert about him and Rose," he began not looking up at her.

"He'll get over it. Jack is just sometimes a little bit too…well emotional…anyways if it helps you I know that you didn't do it."

"Really? You believe me?" Fabrizio looked up at her.

"No, I said that I know that you didn't do it," she repeated receiving a confused stare from him in return. "Because I did," she added.

Fabrizio was shocked and his eyes grew wide.

"What?"


	69. Chapter 69

AN: Actually I wanted to make this chapter about Gisela telling Fabrizio everything about her plans and of course she did. But then I changed my mind. So you, the reader, are left in the dark. From now on Fabrizio and Gisela share a secret.

* * *

Henry Calvert hadn't eaten for what seemed like weeks. In reality of course it was just a day. Whatever had he done wrong? Sure his marriage may not have as perfect as he thought, but Rose and he, they made a good couple.

And what about loving each other? Love wasn't everything. In fact to him it would've been alright, if Rose didn't love him in return. He knew that he loved her.

While Henry was sad, hating his life now, another person was quite happy about everything.

As soon as Molly had heard what had happened, she had immediately gone up to Jack and Rose to tell them how glad she was.

Molly was determined to help them so they could be together properly, so they could be married. They belong together and she would do everything to help them.

Ruth however thought it wrong. She believed in the sanctity of marriage and that it should be ended by death. She would never accept a divorce in her own family. Moreover, if the one having caused it was named Jack Dawson. Ruth realized that she may not hate Jack now as much as she had detested him once and she certainly didn't wish him any bad things.

_He may do what he wants, just not as the husband of my daughter._

Yes, she would do anything to prevent it.

Knowing that Molly wouldn't have sanctioned her plans, Ruth decided to tell Henry alone. She was shocked, when she saw him.

He was opening the door to her with his shirt half open and she thought that he smelled of alcohol.

Surely Ruth hadn't told Molly about her plans. She'd never sanction that.

Having seen her daughter and Jack having an affair was hard as enough and Ruth was willingly to expect that Caledon Hockley wasn't the right one for her daughter, but never ever would she expect someone like Jack Dawson.

It wasn't so much Jack himself that she didn't like, Ruth had to admit that he was quite a good father to his daughters, he was nice, but…

It was simply wrong.

"Ruth, what are you doing here?" Henry was stunned.

He hadn't seen Rose since…

Since he had been told everything and her mother was surely one of the last persons that he would've thought to see here.

Ruth noticed how horrible he looked and smelled. Oh, yes, it really was alcohol. The prohibition really seemed for nothing.

"I hadn't awaited anyone to come here today," he got out sensing that seeing him like this must be quite a shock for her though Ruth didn't shot him the normal cold glance that she would've given Jack Dawson.

"I can imagine, I just wanted to…," Ruth began stopping herself.

Actually it felt so weird, asking him how he felt now.

Henry stood still unmoving in the door.

"Why don't you come in?" he offered her after a while.

Ruth didn't know, if this would be the best idea. She had come to ensure him of her support to be acting as his comforter and she realized instantly that this would be what she would most likely become now.

So instead of going inside, Ruth remained standing there.

"No, thanks, I don't to disturb you. In fact I only came here to tell you how sorry I'm about what happened."

Henry was even more confused now.

"Thank you, but I'm wondering why you're not with your daughter and…and…," he mumbled trying to think of a word how he could call Mr. Dawson now.

"You mean Mr. Dawson?"

Henry nodded.

"I want to be honest with you, I don't consent at all what by daughter did, quite the contrary, I think it completely wrong. Mr. Dawson, you know, he and I we had some…well differences…"

"Differences?"

"Oh, I'm not saying that he isn't a nice man and he…yes he's quite nice to his daughters and…but I simply can't condone their relationship."

"You mean…you're…?"

"Rose is doing the wrong thing. I mean really, if Mr. Dawson betrayed his wife now, who tells me that he won't betray my daughter once too?"

_Sure, yes, that was a good point there._

Deep down Ruth knew that Jack would never ever betray her daughter, but she just refused to believe it.

"I'm going to help you to save your marriage," she firmly told him.

Yes, Molly, would've never condoned that. A mother siding against her own daughter, but Ruth had to do it.

Jack Dawson was not good enough for her daughter. Ruth wanted for her daughter to have something better, not someone blowing around, with no real target in life.

Sure Ruth found Henry still boring and all that and maybe he wasn't the right one for her daughter, but everyone was better than Jack Dawson.


	70. Chapter 70

Ruth decided that she needed help from someone and sure the best persons were Jack's wife and her mother. They would surely help her to save the marriage of Henry and Rose. Gisela will be happy to have someone on her side.

_Molly is wrong when siding against her._

Ruth had very much understood that Gisela's family had more money than she had ever seen; yes she was richer than Cal, much richer. And even though Ruth had lived with much less for ears and had actually been comfortable with it, she was always in for money.

_I won't let Jack Dawson destroy the life of my daughter again._

She just needed time alone, but Molly was always there around her. Ruth needed to make up some excuse to go and visit them.

Just why was Molly so much into them together? What was actually so special about Jack Dawson that her daughter seemed to be completely out of her mind, when being around him?

Molly had been whirling around beside her the whole day, speaking something about cleaning the house.

Ruth wouldn't have minded.

But did she need to do it by herself?

Ruth would've thought that this was servants work.

And there was this Italian, his friend it seemed and his wife and of course they were all in for Jack and Rose.

_Poor Henry, everyone is turning against him and he's such a nice man. More than that he has in fact a real and well paid job, not like Jack Dawson, he can really provide for her._

Molly was coming up with a feather duster in her hand. She had put on an apron as well and really was cleaning up the whole house alone.

Molly hadn't bothered to ask Ruth for help. She knew that Ruth was feeling about such menial tasks. Molly wasn't even angry, she had so much on her mind right now and house work was a good method to get one's mind off of things.

Ruth on the other hand felt disturbed by Molly's constantly running around.

Couldn't she just clean everything without making so much noise?

"Molly, really I don't want to be..." she started, Molly knew of course what she wanted to tell her.

_Maybe it has been a mistake to take her here with me._

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, whatever you needed to say Ruth, just hold on, I'll be right walk," Molly shouted practically running down the stairs.

"…without making so much noise," Ruth finished her sentence for herself.

"Frau…ich meine Gräfin…" (Mrs…I mean Countess…)

"Frau ist schon in Ordnung," (Mrs. is alright) Klothilde answered.

Beside her stood her ever present maid.

"Bitte, kommen Sie herein," (Please, come in) Molly offered her.

Ruth had come down as well wondering, who had come. She wasn't stunned any less, when she saw her.

_Maybe she's come because of me?_

_Yes, sure she knows that we're the same type of persons._

Klothilde however didn't seem to notice her.

"Möchten Sie sich setzen?" (Don't you want to sit down?)

"Nein, ich wollte Sie nicht stören, Frau Brown. Ich wollte Sie nur um einen Gefallen bitten." (No, I didn't want to disturb you, Mrs. Brown. I just wanted to ask a favour from you)

"Sicher," (Sure) Molly said to her.

"How nice to see you again," Ruth cold out.

Molly noticed Klothilde looking at Ruth with an expression on her face that normally only Ruth gave to others, mostly Jack of course.

"Ruth, why don't you go up again," Molly insisted sensing Klothilde's wish to be alone with her though she really didn't know why.

_I surely haven't been the best friend of her daughter._

Ruth sneered.

Finally there was someone, who was just like her, who understood her need for money and now she was just sent away by someone like Molly Brown? Molly has really no idea about style.

"Sie sind Ihre Mutter, richtig?" (You're her mother right)

Ruth looked at her questioning.

"Ja, sie ist ihre Mutter," (Yes, she's her mother) Molly answered instead.

Klothilde smiled coming up to Ruth and shaking her.

"Ruth," Molly shot her a look.

Ruth understood reluctantly leaving the room.

Klothilde meanwhile told Fanny to leave them alone as well.

After they were really alone Molly asked her once more what she wanted.

"Ich wollte Sie bitten ein bißchen auf meine Tochter aufzupassen. Ich weiß sie beide hatten nicht unbedingt das beste Verhältnis, aber ich kenne sonst niemanden hier den ich fragen könnte und…Sie scheinen mir ehrlich und vertrauenswürdig zu sein," (I just wanted to ask you to look a little bit after my daughter. I know that the both of you actually aren't best friends, but I don't know anyone else here, whom I could ask and…you seem to be honest and trustworthy)

Molly was stunned.

Why in the world would she come here and ask her?

"Bitte, versprechen Sie mir, daß…," (Please, promise me that…) Klothilde looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Sicher, ich wundere mich nur…ich meine…" (Of course, I'm only wondering…I mean…)

Klothilde ignored her unspoken request to tell her something more and simply thanked her for her kindness, remembering her of course that Gisela shouldn't know anything about her visit.

"Vielen vielen Dank." (Thank you very much)

Molly only nodded.

Ruth and Fanny were coming again.

Molly worriedly watched Klothilde. Their surely was something more to that story.

…..

Gisela herself meanwhile was sitting at home with her children, wondering if Jack would be with Rose now.

What a stupid thought. Of course he was.

Gisela felt bad now, for having put Fabrizio in that awkward situation. He surely didn't deserve to be called a traitor by Jack. In fact nobody could wish for a better friend than Fabrizio.

But more important than Fabrizio were her daughters now. She knew that she needed Cora and Zita to accept Rose as their new mother.

'_You've to tell Jack'_ she heard Fabrizio's voice.

No, she didn't.

Her mother would most likely be returning to Europe soon again together with Elena. Gisela was both happy and sad about it. At least she wouldn't have to hear her constant worried words than, especially when they were of no use anyway.

She needed to bring Rose and her children together, but she realized that she needed to do it, without making it too obvious that she was pushing them together.

Especially because Cora had so much problems with her.

Maybe tomorrow, Jack would be at work tomorrow, he always was and Rose surely would be alone. Gisela still knew her timetable in school even though they weren't talking with each other anymore.

But that needed to change at least for the time being.

….

The next day Rose really was completely shocked when she saw Gisela with her children standing before her.

And Jack was at work now.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've warned you that I would be coming, but you see, I…"

Rose just stared at her.

She almost seemed nice now.

"What do you want?" Rose suddenly was very angry.

_How dare this woman would just come up now and act like if nothing has happened, when she had blackmailed Jack before!_

Gisela was really stunned; she hadn't awaited such an outburst from Rose.

Rose noticed that she should better keep her voice low, if she wanted to form up a better relationship with Cora, she'd better not belittle her mother in front of her.

The children seemed to grow impatient and Rose thought it better to usher them inside.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rose ask the children

Actually they hadn't much to eat now, but Rose would surely find something.

Gisela followed her into the kitchen.

"So now would you mind telling me what you're doing here?" Rose hissed at her.

"I thought that you would want to spend time with the children, I mean, because…"

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes, I mean…I want that…my daughter's should accept you…"

Rose laughed slightly, getting out some sweets.

"The last time we saw each other you made Jack that…that…really well sweet offer about taking his children away from him and now…"

"I know what you must think now, really and you're right, but please I didn't intend anything bad. Just look after my children, please."

Rose shook her head.

She really didn't know what to think now instead she went out to the children again.

Gisela went up to them.

"Cora, Zita, I'm going to work now, Mrs. Cal…I mean Rose is going to look after you."

Rose was a little bit angry now at her, for putting her in this situation. Not that she didn't want to spend time with them, of course she wanted, they were Jack's daughter, which meant that she loved them too, but she still feared that Gisela but change her mind about her once again.

She simply didn't trust her.

"Yes, Mama," Cora told her.

In reality she still didn't like Rose, but she would do what her mother wanted from her.

"Great," Gisela hugged both of them. "And be good girls yes. You'll do what Rose tells you."

Both nodded.

Rose led Gisela outside.

"I hope that is not another one of your jokes," she warned her whispering.

"No, I promise it isn't. I…," she began, but started coughing.

Rose was actually worried about it.

It didn't sound very normal to her.

"Are you alright?" Rose looked at her worriedly.

"Sorry, yes, I just have a little cold," Gisela tried to reassure her. "Anyways I know I've been evil to Jack and you…and I guess I deserve that…but please…I just need someone to look after my daughters."

She was almost pleading now.

"Sure," Rose simply answered. "When are you going to get them again?"

"There's no need to hurry really. I'm sure that Jack would like to spend time with them as well. Just bring them back before…or know if you want they can sleep here."

Now Rose was completely stunned.

"Yes, they should sleep here," Gisela repeated afterwards being stopped by another chough.

"I'm sorry," she told Rose.

Rose meanwhile didn't know what to think.


	71. Chapter 71

The next day was Saturday, which meant no work day, so Jack and Rose were sleeping late. In fact though Jack was lying beside her, Rose hadn't been able to sleep very well, too much was on her mind right now. Something was definitively going on there with Gisela. Rose knew her well enough already to know that she never did anything without having something in mind.

Jack had been so happy to have his children here that Rose hadn't wanted to disturb his good mood.

_He doesn't seem to wonder._

Or maybe he did and just didn't care? But he hadn't seen Gisela; her whole attitude was kind of strange. Yes, Rose almost believed now that she really wanted Cora and Zita to like her. Just why would she change her mind so suddenly?

Jack and she hadn't brought the children back to Gisela last night, so they were still there. Luckily they had an extra room and bed for them.

Rose realized that yesterday had really been spent like a really family day and all of a sudden she was shocked at what she thought – maybe that was what Gisela wanted them to become?

But why now all of a sudden?

Rose still remembered Jack's hurt eyes, when she had blackmailed him with the children.

And now it seemed that she almost wanted them together?

Maybe she had accepted the inevitable now?

Maybe she was finally accepting a divorce?

Rose could only hope so; the situation now wasn't good for anyone. She would've been even more confused however, if she had known what Fabrizio knew. Of course Gisela still refused to divorce.

Rose shook her head. The last had been quite funny and nice.

Jack was so sweet with the girls and Rose thought that Cora was also starting to like her. At least she hoped so.

Jack hadn't even mentioned Gisela yesterday and Rose hadn't told him anything about her strange visit.

_Maybe she really just wants for Jack to spend time with his children?_

Rose saw Jack steer in the bed and soon felt his hands on her.

She smiled. Nothing was better than waking up besides Jack.

"Good morning, my love," he told her beginning to kiss her arms.

"Jack," Rose smiled.

"No, not now…the children…," Rose protested, when he began to kiss her neck.

They couldn't do it now, the children could hear them or worse come up here. Jack had told Rose last night that they should leave the door open in case something happened with the children.

Rose was missing Andy now even more. Jack would've made a wonderful father to him.

Jack had set up as well by now.

"I love you so much, Rose," he told her kissing her head while Rose was hugging her legs with her arms, leading her head on her ankles.

"Maybe we should make breakfast?" she turned her head to him and of course got another kiss from him.

"Sure, come on," Jack told her.

They both got dressed and got up.

The children were obviously still sleeping, but both didn't mind, after all it was weekend, so why not let them sleep.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" he turned around immediately embracing her again.

Rose smiled.

How had she ever been able to live without him?

"I really don't know how to tell you this but…," Rose swallowed.

What should she tell him?

Actually nothing had happened.

Accept that his wife had been nice to her and…and that was exactly the problem.

Jack was staring at her with questioning eyes.

"It's about Gisela."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No, quite the contrary she was very nice to me. Yes, she almost begged me to look after the children."

"Really? And that worries you?"

"Yes, it does. I mean considering what she did lately with…"

Jack stopped with a kiss.

"Oh, Rose, you think too much," Jack whispered into her ear. "She probably just had something important to do," he added stroking her hair.

"Jack, no I tell there's something wrong with her, there...," she started again, but was stopped by another kiss.

"Nothing is wrong my love, Gisela just realized that she can't bring us apart."

Rose didn't say anything else, but she wasn't convinced.

_It's not that she's accepting us, Jack, it's like she's pushing us together. _

The children meanwhile had woken up too and gotten up.

"Papa?" Cora stood in the doorway and Rose immediately let go of Jack moving a few steps back.

She didn't need to be seen in Jack's arms by this girl.

Cora was staring at her with still dark eyes, though it seemed that she had warmed up already a little bit.

Jack bent down to his daughter.

"Yes, honey? Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Cora ignored him however, instead looking or better staring at Rose.

It was clear to Rose that she still didn't like her.

"What is she doing here?"

Jack swallowed trying to think of something to say.

"She's…"

"Jack, it's alright. Maybe you should spend some time alone with your children; I could go out and eat something or…"

"Rose, are you going to eat with us?" Zita spoke up having come into the kitchen as well.

Now Rose really didn't know anymore what she should do.

As if the situation wasn't already complicated enough, there was another by someone on the door.

Jack went to open it and saw Fabrizio standing there. He just about to slam the door in front of him, but Fabrizio had his foot in the door, before he could.

"We've to talk," Fabrizio told him.

Rose was coming up behind them.

"Oh hello, Rose, how nice to see you," he said to her ignoring Jack's cold stare.

"Why don't you come in and eat breakfast with us?" she offered.

Fabrizio was kind of glad that she was here. Jack surely wouldn't refuse her wishes.

Reluctantly Jack moved aside.

Cora and Zita were happy to see Fabrizio; he was always such a nice and funny guy.

Cora seemed to have forgotten her words from before and Rose realized that Jack wanted to talk with Fabrizio alone.

"Children, why don't we go and play in your room?" she asked them.

In fact it was a little bit early to call it _their room_ they had only slept there once, but Rose couldn't think of any other word at the moment.

They both nodded and Rose led them away.

"So why are you here?" Jack angrily asked him.

"Jack, calm down, you know why. You can't really think that it was me, who told him?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Please Jack, I really didn't do it. I would never do anything that would harm your Rose; I know how much she means to you."

"Alright let's assume that you're telling the truth. Than who else should've told him? I know that Hockley didn't, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater surely didn't do as well, I mean you know what she thinks of me…"

Fabrizio nodded.

"…and who else, oh yes Molly, but as it turned out she was spending the whole night at home, yes you know Helga told me later on."

Fabrizio shook his head.

"Jack, it wasn't me. You've to believe me."

Jack turned around to face him.

"But you know who did it, right?"

Fabrizio swallowed, he had promised that he wouldn't tell.

"You know it," Jack repeated his eyes burning into him.

"Yes, but I…I can't tell you."

"You mean you don't want to," Jack corrected him seemingly still angry.

Rose had returned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked coming up to Jack, hugging him.

His whole body was tense.

"Yes, sure, my dear, everything's fine," he told her hugging her back.

Rose turned to face Fabrizio again.

"Maybe we could spend the day together I mean you, Helga and us and the children. Wouldn't that be great, Jack?" she smiled up at him.

"Sure," he answered.

Rose shot a knowing look at Fabrizio. He definitively knew something more.


	72. Chapter 72

Euphrasie wasn't feeling well at all. She too had heard about the breakup of the Calvert marriage. This made her wonder about someone else's marriage. Whatever would happen, if it came out in the open that Cal was the father of her child?

Would he stand by her? Would leave her?

At least he had defended her lately in front of this Mr. Dawson, but Euphrasie was still unsure. She knew that Cal didn't like Mr. Dawson for whatever reason, so he probably just wanted to get back at him.

Euphrasie wished that the baby would be born soon, but there were still three and a half months to go. She lived with Athenaise and Cal now. Her sister had refused to let her go back to her cold flat in the city.

Euphrasie had accepted as she couldn't really reject it and of course she was glad that she had someone she could turn too.

The baby was now quite kicking and working wasn't possible anymore. Euphrasie what she do after the birth. She realized that she couldn't really drive around the country from one engagement to another, with a little baby on her hands.

Cal however, didn't seem to have any of that thoughts. When they were alone he acted nice around her, but he didn't even look at her, when Athenaise was around.

Did he even love her?

Euphrasie had noticed lately in the theatre, when they had occasionally run into Mr. Dawson and Mrs. Calvert, how he had immediately drown her closer to him as if to protect her from Cal. Euphrasie really wondered why he would do that. Cal was sometimes short tempered, but she couldn't imagine him hitting a woman.

Mr. Dawson hadn't been caring at all about his reputation, but Euphrasie doubted that Cal would admit his love for her in front of everyone.

She didn't know anything about Cal's former engagement to Rose and why they broke up or she might've thought different of him. Athenaise sometimes told her how Cal would shout at some business partners like some maniac and how scaring that would be, but he obviously never led a hand on her sister.

_And of course around me he's always nice._

"I really that you would tell me about the father of your child," Athenaise called out startling her.

Euphrasie turned around.

Maybe she should really tell her? There wasn't much else she could do.

She couldn't pretend that everything was fine forever. She remembered Cal telling her that he would divorce Athenaise right away and marry her, if she'd asked him too.

So maybe she should just do that?

Athenaise would surely not end up on the streets, Euphrasie was sure that Cal would provide for her.

"Is something wrong with you? You seem to be quite thinking about something," Athenaise said to her.

Euphrasie forced a smile.

"I'm just not feeling well. You know the baby and everything," she told her sister trying to sound stern.

Athenaise looked at her sister. There was something unusually sad about her and she doubted that this was all about the baby she was carrying. It must've something to do with its father.

"You don't want to tell me about the father," she stated.

Euphrasie didn't look up at her.

Athenaise came up to her and sat down beside her sister taking her hand in hers.

"I understand that really, but maybe you could feel better, if you'd tell someone."

Euphrasie was feeling even worse now. Just why was Athenaise always so nice to her. Her own marriage surely wasn't a match made in heaven. Cal could be very domineering at times.

Athenaise got up again, noticing that Euphrasie seemingly didn't want to talk about it now and that it was no use to ask her any further questions.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs, which I think would do you also good."

Euphrasie just nodded, feeling the baby kicking again.

…..

Cal didn't return home at all today, he simply stayed in his office in the company. He didn't even bother to call his wife. Athenaise was hurt, but at the same time also relieved. At least he wouldn't try to sleep with her today.

Athenaise had never enjoyed bed activity with Cal, she didn't think very much of the whole of sex, but she had no one to compare Cal too. Anyways, she was just glad that she would be alone.

Euphrasie had led down a few hours ago and she was the only one up now.

What really bothered Athenaise however, was Cal's office and the mess that she noticed was always there. She wondered, if his office in his company was any better.

Athenaise decided to arrange the papers. Sure Cal wouldn't mind her cleaning up a bit.

As she looked through some papers, she was shocked at what she saw.

There was a letter from Cal, obviously never sent away, but still with the address on it.

Athenaise changed her mind about organizing the paperwork and instead took the letter to read it.

She sat down in the living.

That couldn't be. She shook her head afterwards.

It wasn't possible that Cal was really betraying her with her own sister. He had never written anything like that to her.

Athenaise was really hurt now, but mostly angry. Looking at the date she realized that it was already five months old and the writing further indicated that they had known each other even longer. Athenaise understood now completely why Euphrasie had always refused to tell her about the father of her baby.

The normally calm woman, was starting to burn with rage.

She started ripping up the letter, afterwards throwing the pieces of papers to the ground.

Then she took hold of the furniture, tossing the expensive chairs, the figurines and everything else to the floor.


	73. Chapter 73

AN: A little bit M at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Cal got home late in the evening and was shocked to find the whole living room being a mess.

"My god, what happened here?" Cal choked out.

The furniture, everything was broken up and at first Cal thought that he had been robbed though there was no sign of someone breaking in.

Cal was looking through the things on the floor; many of them were priceless heirlooms of relatives tracing back his father's and mother's family line until the early 18th century. They could never be replaced. Cal found himself to be very sad about that, many of these things held a very special meaning for him.

He noticed a broken vase of flowers, a present from his mother to Athenaise, after their engagement. Cal almost thought now that someone had smashed it up on purpose.

And he was angry, he was more than angry.

How could anyone have done that?

Cal was furious and sad all at the same up. It didn't occur to him at first however that his wife might be responsible for everything. Quite the opposite, Cal always thought that Athenaise was all under his spell. He had always kept her down, not only what concern her opinion – in short she wasn't allowed to have any other then him – about her friends – in short she didn't have any, because was keeping away from everybody, never allowing her to go out alone for more than a few hours and even than he would secretly send someone to look after her.

Athenaise knew this, but she couldn't do anything about it, because not only had her husband kept her away from everybody of her old friends, kept her from making new ones, he had also ensured that she couldn't leave. As soon as they had married, he had taken her assets in his hands, not allowing her to take up any job.

Athenaise knew that if she left him, she would be completely without any values, she would most likely be without anyone to help her. Her family would surely not talk one with her anymore. The family scandal Euphrasie had produced had been enough for them already, there couldn't be another one.

She had never felt welcome in his family, only Cal's mother had liked her. She had also been the one, who had pushed this marriage forward, but everyone else was cold and stiff. Nathan had only talked with her, because he had felt omitted to do so. Nathan had been a gentleman of the old school, but not exactly a nice and kind-hearting man. Athenaise's mother-in-law had taken her under her spell glad there was finally someone with whom she could share her problem. It had been pretty clear to Lydia from the beginning that her son's marriage was just as horrible as her own.

Like Athenaise, Lydia too hadn't been allowed to say anything, in any matter and so they simply done shopping every day, going to senseless parties, because there wasn't much else they were actually able to do. Cal's mother had died shortly before America had entered the Great War, in December 1916, and since then Athenaise was completely alone.

"Whoever did this should pay for it," she heard Cal mumbling standing on the stairs.

It was clear that every false word now, would make him lose his temper, but Athenaise didn't think that he would actually harm her physically.

"Hello, Cal," she spoke up instead of calling him darling as she normally would.

_He was angry?_

_He had really no reason for it, if anyone had it was her._

_How could he betray like this with her own sister for god's sake?_

Cal turned around, seeing her standing on the stairs and started wondering. Athenaise normally was never up at this time of the night.

Cal hadn't even noticed the pieces of papers from his love letter to Euphrasie on the floor, because there were so much other things lying around. However Athenaise seemed to have something on her mind, but Cal wasn't really interested to here.

"Oh, you're still up," he simply told her trying to move passed her.

He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

Athenaise however was blocking his man.

Cal was stunned and started laughing at first.

_Who did this woman think she was?_

Cal had thought that she would know her place in the world.

"No, you're not going to bed now. I demand that you talk to me!" Athenaise screamed at him grabbing his left arms and almost throwing him back down, but of course she wasn't as strong as him.

Cal took a few steps back, confused at first, but then he soon he was very much like his old self again, like the Cal that Rose feared so much.

"Don't be silly, woman. How are you talking to me?" he shouted back.

Athenaise was shocked for a moment at his outburst, but recovered soon after.

"I talk to you like I please!" she shouted back.

Cal was really angry now. He couldn't help but remember Rose on the Titanic, when she had come back from her steerage dance with her gutter rat.

And now Athenaise was daring to disobey him.

Well, she surely wouldn't get away with it so easily.

"I found your letter to my sister!" he heard his wife screaming at him.

"Is and what do you think?" Cal asked her his voice calm now, but challenging her not to object him.

"You're the father of her child!" she shot out taking Cal by surprise.

"And what if I would be?" he mocked her back moving a few steps in her direction, causing her to steps back.

Athenaise was shocked, when she looked into his dark eyes, shocked and scared.

Was this really her husband, now?

"Cal, you can't expect me to say nothing."

"So, she's your sister?" Cal didn't even seem to be shocked about hearing it.

Euphrasie and Athenaise really didn't seem to have anything in common.

"Well your sister is giving me the heir, you weren't able to give me. I wonder, if you're even able to conceive," he told her knowing that his words would be hurting her.

Again Cal tried to move past her, but Athenaise was blocking his way once more.

Cal really lost his temper now.

That couldn't be.

"You're not going anywhere!" she shouted once more.

It was clear that she was quite insane now.

Why else would she be acting that way?

Cal started to grab her, by her wrists.

"You're hurting me. Let me go," Athenaise demanded.

But wasn't interested at all in what she had to say.

He simply grabbed her tighter, throwing her over his shoulder and carried her into his office.

Afterwards he locked the door.

He couldn't risk Euphrasie hearing her screams, something told him that she wouldn't very please about what he intended to do to her sister.

Athenaise was now looking at him shocked and scared.

"So it was you, who smashed everything. Well I guess than it's time for you, to pay," Cal told her his voice daring her to say anything else.

Athenaise took a few steps back, but Cal was with her soon.

"Well, you want to have a child a well?" he started.

His wife was shaking her head.

"Now let's see what we can do about that," he began.

He didn't give her another chance. He threw her on the floor and ripped her clothes apart, afterwards getting rid of his own. Athenaise was struggling and fighting beneath him, her eyes wide in shock.

She had never ever expected him to do anything like that.

Cal was roughly entering her, while Athenaise cried out it pain.

Cal held her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"You stupid woman," Cal slapped her in between, whenever she tried to get up. "I'm just giving you what you want, you little whore!"

Athenaise clenched her teeth, just wanting it to end.

When it did Cal stood up, leaving the shaking Athenaise lying on the floor.

"And how was it?"

"You raped me," she whispered barely audible.

"Now, don't be silly. I just did what you needed," he smirked at her. "You really look like a whore now, you know."

Athenaise was trying to stand up, but wasn't very successful.

Cal drew her up after he had gotten his pants on again.

"Well, well, well…you look horrible ,darling."

"You're not going to get away with…," she began, but Cal grabbed her again.

"I'm not?"

"If you should tell anyone about this here, I'm going to make you very sorry. You try to tell a court and you'll know what I'm capable of doing. You know were woman, sluts, like you, are normally ending up?"

Athenaise just nodded.

She already knew what he was capable of.

It was clear that he had completely lost his mind.

"I think you should be dressing up into something else now, darling. You don't want to look like some maniac woman, now do you?"

Athenaise shook her head in fear, knowing exactly what he was refering to by the last part.

She knew that she was trapped now. If she dared to tell anyone about what he had done to her, she would either end up on the streets or even worse in some mental asylum for lunatics. She had no doubt that Cal had enough money and power to do whatever he wanted. She silently asked herself, if he was the same when being around Euphrasie. Athenaise couldn't imagine her sister falling for some brutal maniac like Cal.

Athenaise wondered, if maybe Cal had raped her sister too.

_But then what about that letter she had found? Cal didn't sound mad at all in it._

Cal came up to her once more, touching her breasts.

"You know I really enjoyed this, my dear. I'm looking forward to the next time," he whispered into her ear.

Afterwards he calmly unlocked the door again and went upstairs to sleep.


	74. Chapter 74

Jack and Rose were on their way to Henry, because Rose wanted to get her things. Jack was still angry at Fabrizio, but already calming down a little bit. After all he ever wanted was a life with his Rose and since nothing had really happened to her, he thought that he shouldn't probably be so harsh with his friend.

Rose on the other hand didn't care at all about any of this; she knew that something was going on between Gisela and her mother. And Fabrizio seemed to know about it.

Rose had thought about asking him, but Jack had always been around and Rose thought that she'd better asked him alone.

After all what if it was something bad? Maybe Gisela was planning another one of her evil plans and Rose really didn't want to worry Jack.

Jack was drawing her closer to him once they reached her former home.

Rose smiled up at him, hoping that Henry wouldn't be at home now.

Jack and Rose both had no idea about her mother siding with Henry, but they were sure to find out soon.

"Did I tell already how glad I'm to have you at my side every day and night?" Rose said to him looking up into his blue eyes which were lovingly staring down at her.

"Did I already tell you how happy you make me every day and night?" Jack asked her back afterwards drawing her into a kiss.

"Come on now, my love, let's get your things," Jack told her taking her hand.

Jack and Rose were really going to be shocked in a few seconds.

Rose still had her key, so at least she didn't have to call Henry to get him to open her.

Rose thought that she was going crazy, because the first person she saw inside wasn't actually Henry, but her mother.

Jack wasn't stunned any less. He already had a bad feeling about this.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater surely wasn't here for nothing.

Rose however, had no real intention to talk to her mother now.

"Come on, Jack, I'm want to get my things."

"Sure," he simply answered following her.

Ruth on the other hand wasn't about to just be left alone here.

"Rose, is this really necessary?" her mother called out.

Rose immediately shot an angry look at her, not letting go of Jack's hand.

Whatever was she doing here?

It seemed like her mother had again gone back to her demanding ice-queen status.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Rose simply answered although she knew it very well.

How could she ever think that her mother might've changed?

Ruth Dewitt Bukater would never change.

"I see you've brought him with you," Ruth instead got out looking Jack up and down judgemental.

Rose shook her head.

So, it seemed they were back to where they had started on Titanic.

_And I really thought that she might've changed._

Rose was about to say something in return, but Jack held her back.

"What?" Rose whispered into his ear. "Doesn't she deserve that…?"

Jack just smiled at her.

"Hey, my love we're together. Who cares if your mother is against us?" Jack whispered back to her.

Rose had to admit that he definitively gotten a point here.

"You're right as always, Jack," Rose told him feeling his arms tightening around her.

Ruth just sneered meanwhile, seeing them kissing.

_Couldn't they wait until they were alone?_

_And Molly even supports that relationship while both are still married and even little children are involved._

Jack and Rose meanwhile had gone upstairs to pack up her things.

"Don't you wonder why my mother is here?" Rose asked him once they were alone.

"I've a feeling that we're going to find out soon," he said to her while Rose had stopped packing up. "And now go on and finish. I don't want to spend the whole day here," he urged her.

"Oh, sure," she laughed receiving another kiss from Jack.

After she was finished, Jack came up to her and took her suitcase.

Rose smiled.

"How did I ever live without you?"

"You don't have to think about…," he began and was about to kiss her again, when they heard footsteps coming up and a load noise.

Henry had returned home, again being heavily drunk.

"Rose…," he threw open the door. "…oh here you're…," he babbled.

Rose was shocked, when she saw him.

It was clear that he was had drunk, the smelling of alcohol of inevitable.

"I see you've brought your new lover with you," he said staring at Jack.

Rose knew that answering wouldn't be of any use.

"Come on, Jack we go."

"Sure," Jack spoke up.

Henry however, wasn't about to give up.

Rose was his wife and he demanded that she'd stay here, so when she was moving past him, Henry grabbed her wrists.

"You're staying here."

Rose's face was showing that she was hurt.

She didn't even get the chance to say anything in return however, because the next thing she knew was that Jack had spun around and backed Henry up against the wall.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Jack shouted at him holding him up.

His eyes were full of rage now, something Rose hardly ever saw.

"She's my wife," Henry muttered his words barely understandable.

Rose was moving up to Jack touching his arms slightly.

"Jack, come on, let's go," she told him.

Jack turned his head to face her.

"As you wish," he smiled at her letting go of Henry, who almost fell forward to the ground and hardly managed to keep standing.

Jack had taken her suitcase in his hands again.

"I told you that she's my wife," Henry started again, coming up to Rose, but Jack had his arms up holding him away, before he could get to her.

"And I told you that you shouldn't touch her again," Jack repeated as well.

Ruth had come up as well having heard the shouting.

"Mr. Dawson is this really essential?" she called out.

Rose was furious at her mother.

Why was it always Jack's fault, when something happened?

"Mother, Jack was just defending me," Rose said to her just as reproachful.

"From your husband?" Ruth asked her with her ever critical voice. "Don't be silly, Rose."

"I'm not, mother. In fact I know exactly what I'm doing. Let's go, Jack."

Jack just nodded taking her hand.

"Mr. Dawson, you know I wouldn't be so confident of victory. Rose is still married to Henry."

Jack shot her an angry look.

"And I'm sure that you'll do everything that it stays that way, right, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

Rose was shocked.

She hadn't even given one thought to that possibility, but of course she should've known.

"You mean that…?" she looked up at Jack.

"Of course, why else would she be here?"

"Mr. Dawson, really I've nothing against you. I just want the best for her."

Rose was stunned for a moment.

"Jack, is the best for me, mother," Rose told her kissing Jack in front of her and Henry.

"I won't let you steal my wife," Henry babbled again.

"No," Rose whispered to him when she noticed that Jack was about to grab Henry again.

"I don't think that someone like you, who's drinking his problems away, has got a right to tell me anything," Jack told Henry.

Afterwards he and Rose left the house again leaving Ruth and Henry staring after them.

Once outside both were happily starting to kiss again.

"Jack," Rose mumbled. "We need to go home for this…"

"Of course, my love," Jack stopped kissing her neck.

They hurried back to their flat.


	75. Chapter 75

Molly was still confused.

Why on earth had Gisela's mother asked her, practically begged her to look after her daughter?

She had thought that the two of them would do everything in their might to destroy the relationship of Jack and Rose again.

But Klothilde had seemed to be really concerned.

Molly decided to visit Gisela herself and just asked her.

_And I won't give up until she tells me the truth._

Ruth had been out alone very often lately and Molly had a bad feeling about it, but she had no time for that now. She just hoped that Ruth wasn't doing what she thought she would.

Anyways there was time for that later on.

When she got back from visiting Gisela, Ruth would surely be back and then she could've a talk with Rose's mother.

….

Gisela was about to bring the children to Jack and Rose once more, when Molly was ringing at her doorbell.

"Mrs. Brown?" she got out stunned seeing her standing.

"We need to talk."

"Fine, but not now, I don't have time now. You see I promised Jack that he and Rose could spend the day with the children."

Molly only now noticed the girls standing behind their mother. Gisela had grabbed her hands and was about to move past Molly.

Had Gisela really just said what she said she did?

Was she really allowing both Jack and _Rose_ to spend time with the children?

"I'm coming with you," Molly choked out following her.

Jack and Rose surely would've nothing against it.

"If you insist," Gisela mumbled. "Come on, girls."

…

Jack had awaited his children ever since he had gotten up. He had even completely forgotten about Ruth and her siding with Henry.

Rose knew how eager Jack was to see his children, but she on the other hand she was worried. Cora just wouldn't expect her.

"I feel bad for Henry," Rose choked out.

Seeing him lately had shown her just how much he was hurt. Henry had never been drunk during their time together; he had hardly touch alcohol at all.

Jack looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Well I don't. He treated you badly," Jack said in response. "And I don't like that," he added.

Rose knew that he really only tried to protect her, but Henry wasn't like Cal. Rose knew that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"It was the alcohol," she choked out.

"And that gave him the right to hurt you?"

"He only got drunk, because I left him. Whatever would you do, if I would leave you?" Rose asked realizing immediately that this was a stupid question to ask.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't leave me," he simply said coming up to her, hugging her again.

"You're right as…."

She didn't get any further.

Gisela and Molly had come.

Jack was glad that the talk about Henry was over for now.

Rose opened the door for them.

"Molly?" Rose asked in disbelieve.

"Mrs. Brown and I met on our way here," Gisela answered for Molly.

"Of course."

Jack and Rose ushered them inside.

Gisela was bending down to her children.

"You're going to spend the day with your father and Rose and you'll do what they tell you," Gisela told them.

Both nodded.

Molly watched her.

What was suddenly going on in her head?

Jack didn't seem to be worried at all.

Of course he was happy that he could see his children, but Molly noticed Rose shooting Gisela the same strange look.

"Do you want to stay?" Jack asked Molly.

"No, I…we've to discuss something," she eyed Gisela knowingly.

"Of course," Jack took the hands of his daughters and afterwards went up to Rose, putting an arm around her.

They really looked like the perfect family now.

Molly noted Gisela's face turning sad.

"I think we'll be going now," Molly got out.

Jack didn't even seem to have noticed that they were still there.

Molly suddenly felt slightly sorry for Gisela. It was clear to her that she loved Jack very much.

"Sure. When will you be coming back?" he wanted to know from Gisela.

"I…at seven?" she more asked than stated.

"Of course, that's perfect," he stated.

Gisela said goodbye to her children and afterwards followed Molly outside.

….

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Molly asked her once they were standing alone in the hallway.

"I've no idea what you're referring to."

Molly however, wasn't about to give up.

She grabbed Gisela's arm tightly, leading her away.

"You could've very well just told Jack to get the children from you. I know that you love him deeply, I'm not blind."

"I…I want to go home," her voice was a little bit teary now.

Molly looked at her.

Gisela suddenly didn't seem so horrible and evil anymore. Quite the contrary she looked quite frightened now.

"You're invited to some coffee," Molly told her.

Gisela knew that Molly wouldn't let her reject her offer.

….

Molly had made some coffee, leaving Gisela sitting in the parlour.

Molly remembered her mother and her pleading eyes.

Something is wrong here and she was determined now to find out what it was.

She sat down two cups of coffee on a tray and some cookies, placing everything on the table.

"Thank you."

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you bring your girls over? It must be hard for you seeing them together."

"Jack has the right to see his children."

Molly shook her head.

In terms of keeping her feelings to herself, Gisela was even worse than Ruth. She had obviously been trained on that since early childhood.

"Mrs. Dawson," Molly began hoping that calling her that might get her to open up.

Gisela looked up her.

"Yes?"

"I know that Jack deserves the time with his children. But excuse me what I don't understand is – are you playing games again?"

"What? No! Why do you…?"

"Well not long ago you wanted to take the children away from him and…"

"Can't I change my mind?" Gisela shot out.

She obviously wanted this discussion to end.

Molly just stared at her, while Gisela was returning back to sipping coffee.

"I just think that Cora and Zita should be getting used to…to Rose before…," she began but stopped herself.

"Before what?" Molly asked her curiously.

"Oh, nothing, forget it."

Molly was about to say something in return, when Gisela was shaken by another one of her coughing attacks.

Molly was shocked and worriedly watched her.

"Tut mir leid. Ich habe nur eine leichte Verkühlung," (I'm sorry. I just have a litte cold) Gisela apologized.

Molly however, couldn't care less about her being sorry.

That didn't sound at all like some little cold.

Could it be that this was the reason why her mother had asked her to keep an eye on her?

It must be.

"Does Jack know about it?" Molly got out startling her.

"About what?"

"Well this…about these attacks…"

"Why should I tell him? Just, because I'm a little bit sick, I don't need to worry anyone. Now don't be silly, Mrs. Brown."

Gisela went back to eating, the discussion being over for her, however not for Molly.

"You don't have a little cold," Molly meanwhile firmly stated. "You're gravely ill."


	76. Chapter 76

Ruth was returning home after having visited Henry. She was again in her element, telling Henry that she would do anything so that Jack Dawson wouldn't be able to marry Rose.

Ruth could hear voice from outside and wondered whom Molly had invited now.

"How long?" she heard Molly's voice.

"How long do I know or long do I've?"

_Mrs. Dawson?_

What was she doing here now?

Ruth had always thought that the two of them didn't get along.

Stepping inside she saw Molly holding Gisela's hand in hers seemingly to support her.

Why would she do that suddenly?

Before Gisela could answer Molly's question, Ruth had come into the room.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater had never been someone to know, when it was better to stay away.

"Mrs. Dawson, how nice to see you," Ruth loudly exclaimed.

Molly wanted to go at this moment and just hit her.

This woman never seemed to know her place.

"Not now, we've something to discuss," Molly furiously stared at Ruth.

Ruth was taken aback for a moment.

"I just wanted to tell you, Mrs. Dawson how sorry I feel for you and that I'm going to help you. I've called a lawyer; I won't let my daughter get a divorce."

Molly wasn't stunned at all.

She had already expected something like this. It just had seemed too good that Ruth would finally accept her daughter together with Jack.

However there was no time to scowl Ruth at that moment.

"I said not now," Molly repeated.

"Mrs. Dawson, you know you can always rely…," Ruth started again.

Now Molly had enough.

Ruth hadn't even noticed Gisela's weary state, just like it was typical for her. She only thinks about herself.

Before Ruth could get any further Molly had stood up and grabbed her arm, leading her to the door and shoving her out.

"Molly, what are you doing?"

"You know that very well. I told you that I don't have for you now and either has she."

"But…"

Ruth didn't get any further, because Molly had shut the door in front of her.

Afterwards she returned back to Gisela.

"So where did we stop?"

"Mrs. Brown, I think that I should go now."

"I'm sorry about that…Ruth can be very…she isn't exactly very thoughtful sometimes," Molly explained to her.

Gisela laughed slightly.

"Yes, that's very much obvious. However I really should be…"

Molly stopped her.

"Not before you've told me everything."

"There's nothing I've to tell you, Mrs. Brown. I told you I only have a little cold."

"And I told you that I don't believe you. Once more how long do you know?"

Gisela seemingly wasn't interested in answering her question.

"Your mother has been here a few days ago and told me to keep an eye on you. I really didn't understand it at first, but now everything makes sense."

"I knew that Jack would never agree to my conditions. I just I was so hurt back then and…I love Jack and whenever…I don't want my daughter's to be hurt," she slowly started.

"It's alright, I know that," Molly soothed. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"My mother and…Jack's friend Fabri…"

"It was you, who told Mr. Calvert."

Gisela just nodded looking up at Molly.

"I've just accepted the inevitable. At least my children will be in good hands. Rose is surely going to love them like her own."

"I'm sure she will. But why don't you tell them?"

"Jack would just be worried and…"

"And what exactly would be bad about that? Even if Jack loves Rose with all his heart, I pretty sure that you still mean a lot to him he hasn't forgotten anything about your time together. You're the mother of his children."

"Yes and he loves them."

Molly gently took her hand again.

"You're not used to this kind of talks, I can see that. But you've to tell him and your children."

"I know."

"Now do you know how long…"

"I've no idea, really."

"Have you already seen a doctor?"

"I've seen about ten doctors, here and in Europe. I always knew that I wouldn't grow old…it's a family illness, I'm not the first one to…"

Gisela couldn't bring herself to say it out aloud, but Molly still understood.

"So let me get this straight, you told Rose's husband, because you want to destroy her marriage, because…"

"…because Jack and my children need someone to take care of them, yes."

"What about your threat to Jack? Did you know back then that…I mean…?"

"Yes, as I said I knew that Jack would reject and later on I wanted to tell him, but he was so mad at me…"

"Now that's quite understandable don't you think?"

"I admit, yes it is. I don't even know now why I did it; I guess I was just…"

"Hurt?"

Gisela nodded.

"Alright, let's not talk about it anymore. You've to tell this Jack."

"I don't want any pity from him!" she exclaimed.

Molly shook her head.

She really had a hard time with her.

"You could at least tell Jack that it was you, who told Henry. I mean his friend doesn't deserve Jack's hatred."

"That's right. But if I tell him Jack will know that there's something more to this story."

"Most likely…but you can't keep it a secret from him forever…eventually everyone will find out…"

Gisela swallowed.

Of course Molly was right.

"Come on, I'll come with you, if you want," Molly offered.

Gisela wanted to answer, but was shaken by another coughing attack.

"Is it always this bad? It sounds awful."

"It's supposed to get even worse," Gisela looked up at her after having recovered.

"Do you think that I…do you think that Rose would be a good mother for my children?"

"I'm perfectly sure. Now come on, honey, let's go and tell Jack everything."

Ruth having gone window shopping after Molly had thrown her out was returning home.

"Good, Mrs. Dawson you're still here. What do you think we should do about my daughter's marriage?" Ruth asked Gisela.

"Ruth…"

"I'm sure you know a good lawyer too."

"Ruth…"

"Molly, can't you see that I'm not talking to you?" Ruth shot her one of her cold looks.

"We've some more important things to do now than hearing your constant raving about Jack," Molly just as angrily answered her.

"Mrs. Brown, I can go alone, if you want."

"Nein, nein, ich komme mit," (No, no, I'm coming with you) Molly said grabbing her coat.

"And we two," she looked Ruth firmly in her eye "We're going to talk later."


	77. Chapter 77

Rose was alone in the flat, because Jack had gone out with the children to buy them some ice cream. The day hadn't been this bad so far, only of course Cora still looked at her with eyes that said that she had destroyed her parents' marriage.

Rose really didn't know anymore what she should do to win her trust.

Maybe it just supposed to be that way?

Rose had had a friend a school, when she had been a young girl and that friend, Rose couldn't remember her name, also had gotten a stepfather, whom she hated. Rose had never understood why, because her stepfather had been actually very nice.

So, yes maybe it was supposed to be that way.

Her parents' had been divorcees as well and her friend must've felt much like Cora did now.

"In Ordnung…" (Fine).

"Wenn Sie es ihnen nicht sagen, dann…" (If you don't tell them then…)

"Schon gut, ich habe verstanden." (It's alright, I've understood)

Rose wondered hearing the noises.

That weren't Jack and the children.

"Molly, Gis…I mean Mrs…," Rose struggled for the right word to address her, calling her by her first name would a little rude maybe, while her calling _Mrs. Dawson _would just remember her of the fact that she might never become Jack's wife.

Gisela didn't even seem to have noticed.

Rose noted that Molly had put a supportive arm around her.

"Has something happened?"

"Yes, in fact…," Molly started.

"Is Jack here?" Gisela asked her.

"No, I'm sorry. He went out with the children," Rose explained.

"Can we still come in?"

"Of course."

Rose wondered what had suddenly brought them here and why Molly was treating Gisela like she did.

"Ich kann das nicht…" (I can't do this)

Rose wondered what they were talking about.

"Has something happened?"

Molly and Gisela had meanwhile taken a seat and Rose was awaiting some answer.

Seeing that no one was answering her, Rose decided to get something for them.

"I'm sure you're hungry. Just wait, I'm going to get something for you," she said standing up again.

"I'll help you," Gisela followed her into the kitchen.

Rose was a little stunned, but said nothing.

Molly meanwhile nervously remained sitting in the living room.

"You know Rose the children both like those chocolate cookies very much, but you shouldn't give them too much."

Rose just nodded.

_Why is she telling me this now?_

While Gisela watched her, Rose was boiling some water.

"I'm not very good at cooking I fear. You know I never had to cook."

"That's much like it was for me. But my mother still insisted that I learn it. There were always these charity events, but that's the false word for it, where we would cook for the peasants around our home…"

"Sure," Rose simply stated.

"Are you getting along with Cora?" Gisela suddenly asked her completely confusing Rose now.

"I mean, because…because you're surely going to spend more time with her in the future," she added.

Rose didn't know at first what she should answer her. The truth was that Cora still hated her, plain and simple, but something told her that for whatever reason, Gisela actually wanted them to get along.

It seemed to be very important for her.

"Of course, yes, our relationship has much improved," she lied to her.

"Thank god, that's good to hear," Gisela smiled at her obviously believing her.

"Can I help you with…?"

Rose was about to answer, when Gisela started coughing again.

She put her hand over her mouth and drawing it away she noticed blood on it.

Rose had turned around to her, hearing her coughing and saw her bloody hand.

"You're bleeding," Rose choked out shocked.

Gisela tried to think of something that wouldn't make her too suspicious.

"Oh, yes…I…"

In fact her face had turned all white in between.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Rose looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry, it's just a little cut."

Rose however, didn't quite believe here.

"Well, I'm done," Rose sat the tea cups on the tray and Gisela followed her outside again.

They sat down besides Molly.

Molly again nudged Gisela in the side.

"So what did you want to tell me, sorry I mean Jack?" Rose watched them with questioning eyes.

"I wanted to apologize, because of what I did to Jack blackmailing him with the children and…and I wanted to tell you that it was me, who told your husband everything."

Rose was stunned, but something indicated to her that this wasn't the real reason why they were here.

"I'm sorry for that," she heard Gisela say.

"Sure," Rose stated looking at Molly.

Both of them waited for Gisela to continue.

But instead of doing so, she stood up.

"I'm going to get some glass of water," she explained.

Rose noted Molly's concerned stare at her and moved closer to her.

"Something is wrong with her. When we were in the kitchen before, she was actually bleeding. She told me that it was a cut, but I…"

Molly's face shocked her even more.

"O, oh, it's even worse than I thought," Molly choked out.

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with her?" Rose wanted to know.

"A few days ago her mother came to me and practically begged me to look after her. And before she made some comment about a divorce not being necessary, I didn't understand it at first, but now everything makes sense."

"What makes sense? I don't understand," Rose looked at her confused.

Molly at the moment was concerned about Gisela; she could explain everything later to Rose.

Rose noticed Molly's gaze wandering past her to the kitchen.

"Should I…?"

"Would be better, yes," Molly nodded.

Rose got up waking into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?"

Gisela turned around, now looking in fact very normal and not ill at all.

"Of course, it is. Why shouldn't it be?"

"Never mind, I was just…doesn't matter. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Gisela nodded at her reassuringly.

Rose however felt the urge to still move up to her, which soon proved to be very good.

Without warning Gisela fell backwards and Rose barely managed to catch her.

"Molly! Help me, please…," she shouted.

Gisela did recover after a second, but Molly was already standing in the kitchen as well.

"What happened?"

"She fell and…," Rose began still being choked.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine," Gisela interrupted her.

Both Molly and Rose were stunned as Gisela really acted as if nothing had occurred.

They exchanged worried glances following Gisela outside to the living room again, where they sat down.

"Are you enjoying the day with my girls?"

Rose was shocked and completely perplexed at first. Though she hadn't heard anything further is was quite clear to her now that Gisela had more than just a little cold, but she acted like everything was perfect.

"Yes, we've had much fun," Rose answered her turning to Molly afterwards, who just shrugged her shoulders.

Gisela was shaken by another cough.

"I'm sor…"

"No, no, no, honey, there's no need to be sorry," Molly soothed her putting an arm around her.

"That's right, please tell us what's wrong with you," Rose said just as worried now.

"How long do you know?" Molly asked, when Gisela didn't answer.

"I always knew. I mean I always knew that I wouldn't grow old," Gisela looked up at Molly. "I've got some lung disease…some family illness"

"Cancer?" Rose guessed.

"No…it's called Schwindsucht…but that's not only one part…probably cancer too…I don't know what this is in…"

"Consumption," Molly answered for her.

"Oh my god," Rose clapped her hand over her mouth.

"But is it…I mean is it sure that you…?" Rose struggled for words.

"You mean, if it's sure that I'll die? Yes, it is. Even as a child my family would spend the long winters in the south, because…well because of the warm climate…"

Molly just nodded.

"My maternal aunt also died from it, an uncle and one of grandfathers," she added.

"At least it is not the contagious form. I don't know however, how long I…I'm just worried about my children and Jack," Gisela looked up at Rose.

"You don't need to worry about your children; I promise you that I'm going to love them like my own," Rose told her taking her hand.

"Thank you. Oh god, I'm so sorry for what I did…I mean with Jack and…"

"Don't think about that now, honey. Are you sure that there's no chance that…?"

"I've been to a dozen doctors already and everyone told me the same, my lungs are simple too…damaged…"

Rose bit her lip, not really knowing what to say.

"Wouldn't it be better for you, if you would spend the…I mean…in a hospital…?" she choked out.

"No, I don't want that. I don't my last time being spent with ailing people around me."

"Sure, I understand," Rose nodded.

"You're coming to live with now," Molly announced. "I think that would be best for everyone."

Rose nodded in agreement.

"And the girls?" Rose wondered.

"They're coming with us of course. I've plenty of room," Molly said, but surprisingly Gisela rejected that.

"No, they should live here with you and Jack. I want it this way, I don't want them to see me coughing around and moreover I still need to work."

Molly was completely shocked.

How could she even think of working in her state?

"Nonsense, I won't allow you to work anymore," Molly firmly stated.

She thought about Ruth now and what she should do with her. Something told her that the ever complaining Ruth Dewitt Bukater surely wouldn't be the best for Gisela now, but they could think about that later.

"I don't know, how I should tell this Jack and especially my children."

"Don't think about that now, if you want I can tell him," Rose offered her.

Jack meanwhile was returning home with the girls.

They immediately ran up to their mother, when they saw her sitting there.

Jack was a little bit confused however, he noted Molly and Rose looking at Gisela.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mama, are you going to stay here now? Biittte!" (Please) Cora begged her.

Rose had stood up to stand besides Jack.

"No, I'm not, but you're staying here, you and your sister," Gisela shot a look at Rose, who just nodded.

Jack however, was stunned.

"What's going on here?"

"Don't you want to spend time with your children?" Gisela asked him.

"Of course, I'd love to…"

Rose nudged him in the side.

"I going to tell you later," she whispered into his ear.

Cora and Zita too noticed that something was going on.

Molly came up to Gisela, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"I think we should go now," Gisela choked out giving her daughter's a kiss on their head.

"Gisela is going to live with me from now," Molly explained to Jack.

Jack looked from Rose to Molly and Gisela.

There was definitively something going on here.

"Warum können wir nicht mitkommen?" (Why can't we come with you?)

"Ihr könnt mich ja jederzeit besuchen, Cora, euer Vater möchte schließlich auch einmal Zeit mit euch verbringen" (You can visit me every time you want, Cora, you know your father also wants to spend time with you) Gisela bent down to her.

Jack could tell what she had told her, even without understanding it.

"I'm sure we've got a wonderful time, sweetie," he told Cora also kneeling down before her.

Gisela had stood up again, after giving her daughter's another kiss.

Rose came up to her.

"Do you want me to tell him?" she whispered to her.

"No, I think I should do this myself. But maybe you could give him some warning. But please no word to the children," Gisela looked at her.

"As you wish and you know you really don't need to worry about them," Rose said to her once more.

"Yes, I know. I think Mrs. Brown and I should be going now and Jack and you come tomorrow at five..." she looked at Molly, who nodded approvingly "...and bring the children with you."

"Sure, we'll be there."

Then Gisela surprised her by giving her hug.


	78. Chapter 78

Rose had really given Jack some warning tough nothing could've prepared him for what he heard afterwards. Molly had been thoughtful and gotten Ruth out of the house, going shopping with her and the children.

Gisela thought it best, if she explained everything to Jack first and then Cora and Zita.

Afterwards Rose and Gisela had taken the hard task together and told Jack.

Jack was completely shocked after having heard everything.

"I'm so scared about the girls," Gisela choked out.

"It's alright, we're going to tell them together," Jack told her embracing her.

Rose knew that he was only trying to comfort her now and that she didn't need to be jealous.

When Molly and Ruth returned with the children, Rose decided to leave Jack and Gisela alone with the children, while they went eating to some restaurant.

"Come on, girls we've to tell you something," Jack came up to them leading them to the couch.

Then he and Gisela took the girls in between them.

….

Meanwhile Rose, Molly and Ruth went to eat something. Rose and Molly just thought about the poor children and how difficult it must be for Jack and Gisela.

Rose couldn't even imagine telling a child that its mother would die.

Molly and Rose would exchange glances throughout the whole meal.

Ruth on the other hand was different. She felt that now she had the perfect proof that Jack Dawson wasn't the right one for her daughter. It was very clear to her that he was obviously turning to his wife again.

Not that she minded, but it showed her that Jack Dawson couldn't be trusted.

"Do you think it is a good idea to let him stay with his wife and his children?"

Rose just shook her head.

Could her mother only think of belittling Jack?

"Mother, Jack and Gisela have to tell their children something very important. If you should think that he's about to leave me again than I'm really sorry to have to disturb you," Rose simply told her.

Molly listened carefully.

"Rose, I can't understand you. Henry is such a nice man, who really loves you and you're just falling for that boy again."

So, Ruth was back to where they had started.

"If you think him so nice and everything why don't you marry him?" Rose asked her mother, who's jaw dropped.

Molly meanwhile couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Do you think that this is funny?" Ruth shot her one of her icy looks, but Molly didn't react like she thought she would or like she expected people to react.

"Yes, in fact I think it is."

"Why do you support their relationship?"

"Ruth, really, I've no intention to talk with you about that now."

"But you will…"

"Maybe we should go back and see if…?"

"Sure," Molly jumped up immediately.

They paid and Ruth had no other choice, but to follow them.

…..

When they got home, they could hear the noises even outside the corridor.

"I don't want you to leave, Mama," one of them got out.

Rose thought that she had never seen something so heartbreakingly before.

The children were shocked, but actually no one was crying, probably, because they were too shocked.

Jack and Gisela had taken the children in the middle and both of them were seemingly confused.

"Have you told them?"

"Yes, Molly," Jack answered her.

They had agreed that telling them the whole would be better than making up some silly excuse. After all they would find out anyways.

Both Gisela and Jack knew that children were normally more intelligent than many parents would admit to themselves.

"I'm so sorry," Rose said into direction of the children.

"Thank you so much for your support," Gisela told her.

Zita, who was too young still to really understand what was about to happen with her mother, was still confused by all the sad and grim looking faces around her.

"I love you too," she told her parents.

Jack and Gisela hugged their children and each other, which was immediately noticed by Ruth.

_It's clear that he's cheating on my daughter._

"See I…," she began looking at Rose, who was about to answer something, but Molly was quicker.

She grabbed her arm and once more dragged in her into a corner.

"Molly?" Ruth got out.

"You're just a…I don't even know how to describe it…," she began.

Molly wanted to lecture her, but realized that it would be no use.

"They're their parents, Ruth, it's quite normal that they hug each other," she told her instead afterwards releasing her arm again.

Jack, Gisela and children spent another hour sitting there, while Rose and Molly watched them from behind.

Ruth being angry now at everyone had gone to bed.


	79. Chapter 79

Euphrasie had no idea what Cal had done to her sister; neither did she know that Athenaise already knew about her affair with Cal. In fact she was still thinking of the best way to tell her. Athenaise being ashamed of what had happened, hadn't told anyone and Cal threatened her that she should keep her voice low or it might quite possible happen again.

Cal meanwhile acted like everything was alright. Moreover towards Euphrasie he was still the lovingly and caring father to be.

Athenaise had told Cal that she needed some time alone. Cal would allow her though only if she took her maid, Lucy, with her. Cal knew that the old lady was completely committed to him and that she'd tell him everything that his wife would be doing.

Athenaise had signed, but being together with her maid, even if she was being watched, would still be much better than seeing Cal the whole day.

While Athenaise was out shopping and tried to forget about what happened, Euphrasie was sitting at home, being tended to by Cal. He really seemed to be a completely different when it came to Euphrasie.

Euphrasie was lying on the couch, her belly quite big now, so that even sleeping started to be more complicated.

Cal had decided to take work home today, not only to look after Euphrasie, but probably more to watch his wife. He couldn't risk Athenaise telling Euphrasie something about the rape. As much as she obviously loved him, Cal could still tell that Euphrasie might not be so forgiving about what happened. He needed to turn her to his side and make her understand that he really did nothing wrong.

Cal had sat down in the living room, his work being spread out on the table.

Euphrasie thinking him to be the most caring man on earth would occasionally touch his hand.

Cal smiled at her.

"It's so bad that you've to work so much. I would rather like to spend the day alone with you," she told him seemingly very much in love.

Cal smiled back, though his eyes weren't telling the whole truth.

Euphrasie tough was too happy at the moment to notice.

"Someone has to earn some money, my dear," he answered.

"I know, Cal."

Euphrasie leant back on the couch, her back hurt so much, but she wouldn't complain. After all it would be worth it for she would soon have a wonderful baby on her own.

She closed her eyes, a smile appearing on her face.

The fact that her sister was actually married to Cal that she had, at least in her mind, still no idea, the fact that she might never forgive her, everything was totally forgotten now, with Cal sitting beside her, watching her and squeezing her hand.

In between he got up and brought her everything she'd asked him to, more pillows, something to drink.

Both Rose and Athenaise would've been quite stunned to see the evil Cal they knew, being so compassionate towards a woman.

Euphrasie just loved it and she loved Cal.

"I wish the baby would be born soon. My back aches so much," she told him looking at him with loving eyes.

Cal only smiled back remembering Athenaise's frightened eyes instead.

"I just can't understand why your wife isn't there today."

In her opinion Cal was still unaware of the fact that they were sisters.

Cal couldn't care less that she wasn't there now, but he couldn't risk that Euphrasie got suspicious and he realized that it would be better to keep the two sisters apart or at least under the careful spell of him or the maid Lucy.

"She's out shopping," he stated.

Euphrasie looked at him.

Before living here, she had always thought that her sister went shopping, because she wasn't much of the intelligent type and enjoyed it more than reading or discussing whatever important topics about politics or economics, but since she had moved in here, her view on her had started to change. Athenaise had always done, what others had told her to do.

She was never allowed to voice her own opinion and shopping seemed to be one of the few things that she was actually allowed to do.

"I love you, my dear," she heard Cal say, afterwards receiving a kiss on her forehead from him.

Euphrasie turned her head to him, smiling at him.

But a small voice inside her told her that outwardly Cal wasn't the man he seemed to be.

Looking into his eyes, she remembered their meeting in the theatre with Jack and Rose and how Mr. Dawson had drawn Rose to him.

_Just why would he need to protect her from Cal?_


	80. Chapter 80

Since Gisela had moved in with Molly and Ruth now, Jack and Rose were living in Jack's and Gisela's old flat, giving up the other one.

There was really no use to keep up for two homes now.

It was bigger, with more pace for the children, and of course it was better for Cora and Zita, because they were at least living in a familiar environment.

Jack and Rose did everything to make it as comfortable for them as possible, but they knew that nothing could really prepare them for the death of their mother. Rose or Jack or sometimes both would take the children to visit Gisela almost every day.

Not only did Gisela now live with Molly, but her mother and her maid did as well. Ruth was furious finding it now too crowded though the house was big enough.

Fabrizio's mother had returned home already, but Klothilde decided to stay until her daughter's death and considering how bad she had been feeling in the last weeks it couldn't take long anymore.

There was no way she could go to work anymore.

Ruth must've noticed that something was wrong, but nobody had told her the whole truth so far.

Ruth was still admiring Klothilde and wishes that Rose would've found someone from such a family instead of Jack Dawson. She was confused as well, because was obviously supporting Jack and Rose, encouraging their relationship.

_And I thought that she's against divorces._

Since Ruth hadn't got much to do and no real interests other than shopping, she would mostly sit at home with Gisela.

Molly and Klothilde had agreed that it would be better not to leave Ruth completely alone with her, Ruth surely would've been overstrained.

Ruth sure noted that something was going on. Gisela's coughing and her high temperature couldn't be normal and Ruth wondered if she had already been to a doctor, but she didn't want to ask.

It was just a shame that her own daughter was living openly with Mr. Dawson while his wife was seemingly ill.

_Yes, both of them should be ashamed to themselves._

Ruth had talked with three lawyers here in the city, who would help her to prevent her daughter's divorce. There was no way that she would ever accept them together.

Gisela hadn't been inactive as well. Though feeling worse every day, now getting high amounts of morphine against the pain, she was still able to think about the future.

She knew that Jack loved Rose and that her children needed as mother too. So what better than help the two of them to be together?

She had called her lawyer, Mr. Gordon, telling him that she and after her death her mother and father, would pay every costs and that he should do everything to ensure Rose a divorce.

Gisela, Klothilde and Ruth were at home. Molly and Fanny were out buying food.

Gisela had been coughing blood more often lately and she was worried that it might scare her children seeing her in that state.

_At least I can be sure that they're going to have nice parents once I'm gone. _

_Rose is going to be a wonderful mother for them._

Mr. Gordon would be coming soon, discussing the testimony with her, though there was no real use for it, of course everything would go to Jack, Rose and the children.

Gisela was lying on the couch trying to read, while her mother sat beside her and Ruth on the other side.

Mr. Gordon came in five minutes later and Klothilde thought about sending Ruth away.

"Das ist nicht notwendig," (That's not necessary) Gisela told her.

Mr. Gordon sat down besides Ruth, who was eagerly waiting to hear what this was all about.

Gisela handed him her testimony.

"So I see you've done everything essential," he said to her taking the paper from her.

"Of course…," she began being stopped by another cough. "…it's better that way. I don't want any quarrel."

Klothilde was meanwhile tending to her daughter.

Ruth had heard the word _testimony_ and her ears grew wide.

They would grow even wider however, when she heard the next sentence.

"That's surely true. I'm happy that in your family there won't be any quarrel over the inheritance."

_Inheritance? What was going on here?_

Gisela only nodded.

"What about the other thing about this Mrs. Calvert?"

Mrs. Calvert?

What did this Mr. Gordon have to do with Rose?

"I already told you that I would like you to be her lawyer. She and my husband are…they love each other and I want them to be together. It's also the best for the children. I know that Rose is going to take good care of them."

"Of course, I understand," Mr. Gordon nodded.

Ruth couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Gisela actually wanted to destroy her daughter's marriage?

From the fragments she had grasped so far, Gisela was obviously more than ill, close to dying.

But that didn't give her the right to interfere in her daughter's marriage.

It didn't occur to Ruth that she was doing the same and that unlike her own, Gisela's motives were out of any personal advantages.

Gisela just wanted everyone to be happy, while Ruth was thinking of her status and money as well.

"I've invited her for today, so that you can discuss everything with her. You'll see Rose is a nice person," Gisela told him.

Rose didn't come alone; she had brought the children with her.

Both of them happily ran up to their mother.

"Mama," they both said in unison hugging her, while Gisela kissed them both on their.

"Meine beiden Lieblinge…" (my dearest children)

Rose didn't really know what to do.

She felt uncomfortable not only because of Gisela, but because of her mother sitting her too.

"Jack is at work," she finally managed to get out.

"Yes, I know. Thank you so much for coming and bringing the children," Gisela told her looking at all. "Why don't you sit down?"

Rose nervously watched her mother.

It didn't look like she was going to leave them alone.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, maybe you go with my mother and watch the children, we've to discuss something," Gisela told her.

Ruth of course didn't think of just going. She wanted to hear everything.

Klothilde however gave her a look that demanded no objection.

Klothilde took the hands of the children, with Ruth following them reluctantly.

"I never managed to get her to leave to easily," Rose got out afterwards. "Now, I feel bad for your mother. Mine can be really…well you know not very easy to handle."

Gisela tried to laugh, but it was more another cough.

Rose had sat down besides Mr. Gordon.

"Mrs. Dawson has told me that you're leaving together with her husband?" Mr. Gordon asked Rose, but it was more a statement than a question.

Rose felt herself blush; the whole situation was so strange.

"Yes," she managed to get out.

"Fine and you like their children?" he asked further.

"Yes, very much," Rose felt a little bit like living evidence at court.

"Great then I think we should have no problems. I don't know what Mrs. Dawson already told you, but I heard that you need a divorce from your own husband and she wants me to be your lawyer."

Rose had awaited something like that, but she was still stunned. She had never thought that Gisela would actually once be on her side.

And that surely wasn't bad, because like Jack had always said, Gisela wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Is this alright with you?" she heard Gisela ask.

"Of course it is. I don't dare to ask, but what about the mon…"

"Don't worry, I know that you received nothing from your husband, but everything I've gotten as my inheritance is for you, Jack and the children. But you don't need to spend everything on Mr. Gordon, my mother knows how much it means to me and she's going to help you too. I know that Jack doesn't like to turn to others for help, he's a little bit stubborn, when it comes to money…"

"That's true, he always tells me that he doesn't want to live on charity," Rose finished.

"I see you understand."

Mr. Gordon stood aside. He couldn't understand their good relationship, but he didn't really care as long as everything went on correctly and he would unsure that it would.

"Should I give you my number, Mrs. Calvert and you call me, when you've time?" he offered.

Something told him that the two of them had still something more important to discuss.

"Sure yes, that would be nice," Rose answered receiving a visit card from him in return.

Mr. Gordon told them goodbye.

"Don't you want to sleep a little bit?" Rose looked at her concernedly.

"Nonsense. I'm sleeping the whole day. Come on, sit down, there're still things you need to know."

Rose did as she was told.

"Jack loves the children you know, but like every man, he isn't really good at remembering things."

Rose laughed.

That was so very true.

"The children love to hear bedtime stories, we've many books at home and you can either read them or make some up, Jack always does that…"

"Yes, I heard it…" Rose smiled.

Jack was a master, when it came to made-up stories.

"And about the eating, they don't…"

Klothilde, Ruth and the children had come out again, but Ruth knew that she was overruled and daren't to say anything. She just kept listening to Gisela.

The talking would go on for another three hours, until finally Molly and Fanny came back. At this time Gisela had told Rose everything that she found she needed to know.


	81. Chapter 81

Cal did have very stressful day. Since Athenaise knew everything, he watched her carefully, so that she wouldn't tell Euphrasie. Henry had been here as well and they had worked on some project. He really was a broken man now.

Cal laughed about the irony of the situation. Now Henry Calvert was suffering under Jack Dawson as well. Cal had heard that he used to be drunk very often lately; it must be hard for him.

Of course Henry loved Rose deeply.

For the first time Cal was really glad that he hadn't married her, otherwise he would've been made a fool like Henry now. Athenaise, though was now showing signs of freewill as well, but there was no other man involved.

Cal had heard that Mrs. Dawson was now living with Molly Brown and asked himself why.

_Mrs. Brown has been clearing supporting the little gutter rat. _

Cal shook his head, returning to his work.

_Dawson had such a lovely wife, who supported him and everything and yet he still left her for his little whore._

Cal had never been faithful to Athenaise and he assumed that she had always known, even though she wouldn't admit it and had acted as if everything was alright, but he would have never even thought of leaving her. He knew what was expected of him.

_But of course Dawson was different. _

And Rose too had never known what duty was.

Cal was interrupted in his thoughts, when the Butler Lionel announced that Ruth Dewitt Bukater was there.

Cal was stunned. He hadn't seen her, since that day far back, when he had thrown her out. He hadn't felt responsible for her anymore. He had thought that she was still angry at him.

Cal didn't have any intention now to talk with her, but before he could tell his Butler, Ruth was already standing in the room.

Like her daughter, she never knew her place.

"Can you believe it? She's supporting their relationship. I heard it, she has even called a lawyer and she and Rose talked about it, she's…," Ruth got out in a rush.

Cal was furious, first because he didn't understand a word and second, because he had much more important things to do.

"You mean Mrs. Brown?" he asked out of politeness.

He thought that he already knew the answer, but he was shocked, when he heard whom Ruth was really talking about.

"No, Mrs. Dawson," Ruth told him.

Now Cal's interest was immediately aroused.

"Mrs. Dawson? Ruth, are you sure?" he looked up at her his eyes showing how stunned he was.

Why should she suddenly assist her own husband and his little whore?

"Yes, you know she's living with Molly and me now. Molly also invited her mother and her maid and well…," Ruth began.

"That doesn't explain anything, Ruth. Please come to the point."

_I still got something else to do._

"I didn't know it until yesterday, when this lawyer came and then Rose. They talked about the children; you know Mr. and Mrs. Dawson's, and…," Ruth mumbled on and on, Cal again returned to his work seeing that he obviously didn't get to her anything of interest, until finally Ruth came to the point. "…that's because she's got some illness."

Cal's head shot up again.

"Mrs. Dawson?"

"Yes and she's…she told Rose everything about her children yesterday. Can you believe that she wants them to be together….she said to Rose that…," Ruth stammered.

Cal was shocked.

"She's dying?" he asked wanting her to confirm his thoughts.

"Yes and she…"

"Oh my god," Cal interrupted her putting a hand over his mouth.

Even the normal heartless Caledon Hockley, as Rose would call him, felt himself getting weak now.

Cal didn't have any nice words for Jack Dawson, but he felt bad for his children now. And Cal liked Mrs. Dawson. It surely couldn't be easy for her to deal with her husband's undying love for Rose. Gisela however, had shown him that she was a real lady.

"You know what will happen, if she's dead, right, Cal? They're going to do everything to be able to stay together and marry and that can't be happening."

Cal heard her talking on and on.

Ruth didn't seem to think at all of the children.

It was clear to Cal that nothing was more important for Ruth than to destroy Jack's and Rose's relationship.

"Please tell me, if I understood correctly. Mrs. Dawson has got some illness and is dying and she wants Rose to marry her husband afterwards, so that her children will have another mother to take care of them?" Cal looked at Ruth.

Since Euphrasie's pregnancy he could understand Gisela's motives.

It must be hard for the children.

"Yes and you've to help me, Cal. Mr. Dawson, he's…," she began, but Cal stopped her by putting his hand up.

"Rose isn't my wife Ruth. She made it quite clear to me that she doesn't want to be with me. I don't see any reason to interfere. In fact I find it quite nice and thoughtful of his wife to ensure that everything will be taken care of after her death," Cal told her receiving a confused stare from Ruth.

"You can't be serious. What about all the people that will be hurt?" Ruth hissed.

"Which people and hurt by what, Ruth? From what I understood the most pitiable persons are his children and I think it very nice of Mrs. Dawson to be thinking of them."

Ruth couldn't believe it.

"You're supporting their relationship?" she shot out disgusted.

"I'm not supporting anything, I'm just stating facts. And facts are that your daughter is crazy over Mr. Dawson, his wife will be dead soon and his children need a mother. Why should I interfere in this seemingly perfect arrangement?"

Ruth sneered.

"But she's your fiancée."

"She was my fiancée."

Sure in terms of sexual attraction and moreover in terms of making Jack pay, Cal of course still had an interest in Rose, but hearing Ruth he knew that some things were more important at the moment. And he surely didn't need to be married to her.

Cal stood up startling Ruth.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm going to visit her."

…

Ruth hadn't followed Cal, but gone to Henry instead to tell him about the latest news. Cal meanwhile went straight to Molly's home.

He knew that it was already late and he didn't want to wake anyone up. He would just knock once and wait, if anyone would open him.

In fact someone did.

A girl, whom Cal had never seen before and who stared at him in awe.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Dawson," he told her, but she just remained silent.

"Was? Mi?" (What)

Cal didn't understand.

"I want to see…," he started again. "Oh forget it…"

"Es tut mir leid. Nem értem," (I'm sorry, I don't understand.) she told him.

"I want…Mrs. Dawson," he pronounced the name more clearly, but it was obviously no use.

He would have to come tomorrow again maybe.

Cal was about to turn around again, when he came suddenly face to face with Jack.

"What do you want?" Jack immediately asked him not in very nice tone, more one of confrontation.

Normally Cal would've said something to him in return, but now he hadn't come here to quarrel.

"I heard what happened…I mean what's going to happen from Ruth…," he stammered.

"What did you hear?" Jack's voice was still angry.

"About your wife and I…I just wanted to tell you how sorry I'm," Cal told Jack.

Jack was completely surprised.

He had never expected Caledon Hockley to say any nice words to him.

"Thank you," Jack said to him in return.

"Can I…I actually wanted to see her…your wife I mean…but she…," he mentioned at Fanny "…didn't understand me."

"That's Fanny, she's the maid of my mother-in-law. She doesn't know English," Jack explained to him while mentioning to her that she could go inside again.

"Sure."

"And can I see her now?" Cal asked once more.

"If you insist," Jack answered "Follow me."

…..

Cal was shocked, when he saw her.

Gisela was lying on the couch, with Molly sitting beside her and the children on the floor.

Cora and Zita had never seen Cal before and didn't know him and of course like most children they were interested in the stranger, suddenly having come in.

Jack was standing behind Cal, when the children came up to Cal and tugged on his trousers.

"Who're you?" Zita asked looking up at him curiously.

Cal, who never been well with young children, at first didn't know how to react, especially because they weren't just any children, but Jack's.

Finally he knelt down before them.

"My name is Cal," he answered her. "I'm here to visit your mother."

"Mama ist krank," she told him.

"Yes, I know, she's ill."

Jack was stunned at seeing Cal this calm and content.

Cal was more nervous than ever, while Jack actually for the first time saw some other side of him.

Jack bent down too taking his daughters in his arms.

Seeing Jack kissing them, Cal wondered, what it would be like to have a child of his own. Cal never had been getting much love from his parents and he had always thought that this was just the way it was supposed to be. But watching Jack now, gave him the impression that not every parent was as cold as his had been.

Cal stood up again making his way over to Molly and Gisela.

"Mr. Hockley, I…," Gisela began.

She really looked horrible.

"I heard from Ruth what happened. I'm so sorry," he got out.

"You don't need to be...," she started, but was stopped by another coughing attack.

Cal drew back shocked, while Jack moved up to her, holding her up.

"It's alright just try to breathe normally," Jack whispered to her.

Cal looked at Gisela and Jack. It was clear that they still felt something for each other and he was sure that if Rose hadn't come into the picture again that they would still be together.

Molly meanwhile tended to the children.

"I think it's better, if you go now," Jack told him.

"Of course," Cal said preparing to leave.

Jack gave Gisela a kiss on her head.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Hockley," Gisela said to him.

"I needed to."

"I really hope that you two are not going to quarrel again, when…," she said looking at Jack and Cal.

"No, we won't. Right, Mr. Hockley?" Jack asked Cal.

"Right."

Both still hated each other and they both knew it, but they weren't about to show it to the dying Gisela and the girls.

"That's good," Gisela smiled.

"Well, I'm leaving now. I think you should better lay down, Mrs. Dawson."

"I will," she managed to get out.

Jack stood up.

"I'm going to come with you," Jack said.

Cal just nodded.

He wasn't prepared at all for what was going to happen.

Zita had decided that she liked Cal and wanted him to stay.

She came running up to him and embraced his right leg.

"You're nice," she said to him.

Cal was completely stunned about the affection that the girl was showing to him.

"Are you going to visit us again?" she let go of him and looked up at him her eyes wide.

Cal looked at Jack, who nodded approvingly.

"Yes, maybe I will," he decided for the diplomatic way.

Molly had stood up and took Zita's hand.

"But now I've to go," Cal explained to her.

"Oh that's sad."

Cal could feel his heart breaking, when he thought about what so going to happen soon.

He followed Jack outside.

"My god, the poor girls," Cal was still shocked. "Really I'm so sorry. I know we haven't been the best friends, but I would never wish anything like that to anyone."

Jack could tell that he was being honest now.

"Thank you for coming. I must say that I was very surprised and well I'm still a little, when you showed up here."

Cal just nodded.

"That's no wonder. So you're going to marry Rose afterwards?" Cal felt obliged to ask, but the answer was already clear to him.

"If she's gotten a divorce by then, yes," Jack answered noddingly.

"At least it'll be good for the children…"

"That's what Gisela thinks too…."

Cal bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Jack about his meeting with Ruth, but then decided against it.

Jack would find out anyway.


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: This chapter is again M in some parts. And again: Thank you so much for every review and also to everyone, who added this story or me as author to his favorites.

* * *

Jack had taken the children home with him, shortly after Cal had left. Rose was already home as well and cooked something for them. She noticed Jack's confused state.

"I hope you're hungry," she said to the children.

Once everyone had sat down, the children enjoyed there meal. Jack however, didn't eat anything and Rose was worried.

It was late already and it was high time for the children to go to bed.

Jack and Rose both led them down.

"I want to hear a story. Tell me a story," Cora said to Jack.

"Yes, tell us a story."

"Oh god, I'm so tired girls," Jack tried to reason with them.

"Should I tell you one?" Rose offered.

"No," Cora firmly told her.

Zita meanwhile had fallen asleep.

_She still hates me._

Jack noted how sad Rose had become.

"I think you should sleep now, dear," he told his daughter, who reluctantly obeyed.

Rose had stood up and she and Jack went outside to their own room.

Rose found it a little odd that they were playing family now.

Maybe it just wasn't supposed to be.

And there was still another thing that she needed to tell him.

"Hey," she felt Jack embracing her from behind, while he started to kiss her on her head.

"I love you," he added.

Rose just remained silent.

"She hates me," she choked out.

Jack turned her around, hugging her again.

"She doesn't hate you, Rose," he drew her chin up forcing her to look at him.

"Of course she does. She thinks that it is all my fault that you two broke up and the worst thing is that she is right. I should've backed away the first time, when you told me that I should leave you alone," she said to him the tears now falling freely.

"Oh, Rose, my dearest angel, please don't cry," Jack softly whispered on her wiping her tears away. "And don't say that it was only your fault. It was mine as well. Remember it takes two for that…"

Rose leant against him, while they still stood in the middle of the room.

"I just…"

"Hey, listen to me, my love, Cora will accept you, I'm sure of that, because you know there's no woman with a greater heart than you and she just needs to understand that," Jack whispered into her ear holding her tight.

Rose didn't answer anything.

Hopefully he was right.

Jack began kissing her neck again and before Rose knew exactly what was happening he had led her down on the bed.

"What about the children?" she asked.

"They're sleeping by now. Trust me," Jack told before his lips were on hers again.

Rose however, still sat up on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Jack wanted to know sitting up as well and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just keep thinking of your wife and the state she is in now and…"

Jack closed his arms around her, kissing her on her head again.

"I love you so much, Jack. But I feel so bad, when we're here…," she mumbled.

"I love you too, my angel."

Jack suddenly remembered Cal again.

"You know many people can change," he told her though he doubted this, when it came to Cal.

"You're not talking about your daughter now," Rose looked up at him.

"No, I'm not."

Jack was leaning back on the bed, drawing Rose with him. Rose led her head on his chest, while Jack put his arms around her.

"Hockley came today to visit Gisela. Apparently your mother told him. You should've seen him today. He really seemed kind of…sad," Jack said to her placing little kisses on her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really say that I'm agreeing with you. Cal has never been nice to me," she whispered feeling Jack's arms tighten around her.

"Don't worry, I promise you that I'll keep you save from him."

Jack thought of Cal and his daughter and wondered, if there really was some other side of him. Obviously Rose didn't think so.

"Zita was quite fond of him," Jack began and afterwards told her everything about what happened today.

"Please, Jack, don't tell me that you really believe that Cal has good side."

"I promise, I'm not…," he assured her stroking her hair.

Rose closed her eyes, but instantly remembered that she still had her clothes on. It actually didn't feel very comfortable to be sleeping in them.

She sat up once more and began to open up the buttons of her dress. She didn't have to wait long until Jack eagerly started to help her.

Rose smiled immediately knowing what he wanted.

While Jack was undressing her, he kissed her again.

"Jack…," Rose smiled.

"I see you changed your mind," he said smiling back at her.

Rose's dress finally came off and she turned around, pushing Jack down on the bed. She slowly started to open up his shirt and brought it off.

Jack meanwhile open up her bra and rubbed her nipples, while Rose's hands made their way inside his pants. Jack moaned, when she touched him there.

His pants fall of as well, being followed by their underwear.

"Mmh…," Rose got out having closed her eyes again, while she was lying on her back again, with Jack's hands all over her body.

Everything about Cal, Gisela, and the children was forgotten now as Jack started to rub her nipples, kissing her neck, her breasts.

"I love you, my angel," he whispered in her ear in between.

Rose opened her eyes again, just as Jack started moving his hands up and down her inner thighs.

"God…Jack…," she got out in a muffled pant.

"You're so soft," he whispered returning back to her upper body.

His member was throbbing against her wet opening and Jack felt himself bursting from desire. He didn't even have to ask Rose, if she was ready, as she simply took this task in her hands, in the true sense of the word.

"Rose…," Jack gasped, when he felt her soft hands on his skin.

She practically guided him towards her eager opening.

"Make love to me, Jack," she firmly told him drawing her legs further apart.

Not long and Jack with slamming inside her feverishly.

"Jack…oh god…"

Nothing felt as good as having Jack inside her.

"My sweet Rose…"

"Harder Jack, make me come…I need you…"

Jack eagerly obeyed her request; he felt Rose's walls tighten around him at the beginning of her orgasm.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and began to orgasm, Jack too cracked down.

"Rose…," he choked out once it ended.

Both looked at each other in wonder, every time it happened it still felt like a dream somehow.

Rose felt him moving out of her and he drew her closer to him, holding her his arms.

"It's always so wonderful with you," Rose whispered to him, having led her head on his chest.

Jack had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked him annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I love you so much and you know I always feel the same about you," he told her kissing her on her lips again.

So far no one of them had actually thought of the possibility that Rose could actually get pregnant, until she seemed to remember that fact and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god," she mumbled.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Jack immediately looked at her worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

_Oh he's so sweet always being concerned about me._

"No, I'm not. I just thought about something, Jack...actually I remembered something," she said to him her voice sad and depressed.

"Hey, Rose, come on tell me, what's the matter with you?"

Rose only now noted tears streaming down her face.

Jack started to wipe them away still awaiting an answer.

"I just thought that…what if I…I mean not that I don't want to…but of course it would okay with me, if you wouldn't want…it's just that I already am," she stammered.

Jack moved up and looked at her confused.

"Rose, just tell me alright. I won't be mad at you," he whispered to her stroking her hair.

Rose swallowed closing her eyes again.

"I…I went to the doctor yesterday…"

Jack instantly feared the worst.

"Please, don't tell me that you're too…," he began his face turning sad.

"No, I'm not ill, Jack."

"Thank god," Jack got out being relieved and tightened his arms around her.

He didn't even want to imagine his life without Rose.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he told her.

Rose embraced him.

"I promise you I won't leave you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Jack and if…you don't want any…I mean, I wouldn't do it, but if you tell me that…," she mumbled again.

"The doctors told me that I couldn't get anymore…but now I'm…happy and…but if…"

Jack finally stopped her with a kiss.

"Rose, alright now one by one, what do you want to tell me? So you went to the doctor, but you're not ill."

"No…I mean yes…but it's not…a normal illness," she said confusing Jack even more.

"What are you talking about? What isn't a normal illness for you?" she heard him ask her.

Why couldn't she just tell him?

_Am I actually afraid of Jack's reaction?_

That didn't seem possible, but his children, especially Cora, they would…

"One that goes away with time…," she started. "…after a certain amount of months actually…," she added her voice barely more than a whisper hoping that he would get the hint, but course he didn't.

"I would say that almost every illness should go away after some time."

Rose almost felt like laughing now.

This was Jack for god's sake.

"After Andy's birth I…they told me that…and I believed…but…," she tried again.

"Rose, please once more, what are you suffering from?"

_Suffering, I'm not suffering._

But of course, Jack couldn't know.

"Pregnancy," she whispered.

"Good and I thought that…," he didn't even seem to have listened to her, but then the realization hit him and he moved up to look at her "Oh my god, Rose…did you just tell me that what I thought you…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Jack. I really wanted to tell you I…"

"You knew it since yesterday?"

"No, I'm sorry, I've known it for two weeks already…but I…everything was just so…with Gisela and everything…," she mumbled.

Jack however, just smiled at her.

"Hey, Rose, calm down. Everything is alright my angel. You didn't actually think that I would leave, when you told me?" he asked her his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what I should think, Jack…"

"Rose, hey...," Jack started but didn't get very far.

"...after Andy was born I never thought I could get pregnant again and…"

"Rose, I'm..."

"...Henry always wanted to have more children, but I didn't and now I…"

"You're happy about it, right?" Jack looked at her smiling at her.

"Yes, but if you're not…"

"Good, because I'm too," he finally managed to tell her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I would've told you sooner, but you always interrupted me," he laughed causing Rose to join in.

"Oh Jack…" her eyes began to fill with tears again, which Jack immediately wiped away.

"There's nothing I want more than a family with you. I'm sure the children will be thrilled as well."

Rose wasn't so sure about that, but didn't say anything.

"How about celebrating this great news?" Jack asked her grinning mischieviously.

"Mr. Dawson, really…," Rose scolded him putting her finger up to nurture him, but she happily obeyed, when she felt Jack's welcoming weight over her body.


	83. Chapter 83

Rose woke up on the next day, Jack still sleeping beside her. It was time to get up, the children needed to go to the kindergarten, Jack and she to work.

"Jack, hey wake up, it's time to stand up," she began to shake him.

Jack however, didn't even steer.

"Jack…," Rose shook him again this time more intense.

Jack finally opened up his eyes, but instead of getting up he draw Rose to him and kiss her furiously.

"How're you two today?" he asked her.

Rose just smiled while Jack moved a strain of hair out of her face.

She happily closed her eyes for a moment feeling Jack's hand tenderly touching her face.

Rose would've loved to just spend the day here with him in his arms, but she knew that they needed to get up.

"We're fine. But you and I now need to get up and wake the children."

Rose still wondered, if they should tell the children about her pregnancy right away.

Before Jack could hold her back, Rose had stood up and moved over to the wardrobe taking out some new clothes.

Jack was about to follow her movements, when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it, while you get dressed," Rose told him.

They were already late and the children hadn't even gotten up yet.

It was Molly on the phone and as soon as Rose heard her voice, everything about getting to work in time was forgotten.

The call barely lasted one minute, but when it ended Rose stood frozen in place.

Jack came up to her embracing her from behind and moved his hands over her stomach.

"I love this little baby already," he whispered to her. "Do you want me to wake up the children?" he asked.

"They won't we going to kindergarten today," Rose stated turning around to look at him.

"My god Rose, you're white as a ghost. What happened?" Jack asked her concernedly.

"Molly called. Gisela wants to see you and the children," she told surprised about herself that she was so calm.

"Yes, I know that and we'll be going there later."

"No, not later now, Molly said that it's very bad now with her and that she wants to…," she stopped herself. "I think you should wake them up."

"Sure, of course," Jack understood.

Hearing that they were visiting their mother the children were quickly dressed.

…

When they arrived Molly opened them and ushering them inside.

"Is she…?" Rose began fearing the worst.

"Don't worry, she's still alive, her mother is with her. But we both thought it better to call you."

Molly thought that one better, than telling them the truth that it was actually Gisela, who had insisted that she wanted to see them. Gisela had sensed that it was her last day ever since she had gotten up in the early morning.

"Come with me," Molly said.

They went upstairs and Molly led them inside the room, where Gisela was lying.

Her mother was standing beside her.

Gisela's eyes lit up, when she saw the children standing there.

"Kommt her, ihr beiden," (come here, you two) she told them.

They didn't need to be told that twice.

Rose wondered for a moment where her mother had gone and decided to move out of the room, giving Gisela, Jack and their children some time alone.

Molly followed her.

"What are you thinking about?" Molly asked her.

"Nothing really…just…nothing."

"If you're wondering about your mother, I think she's spending her time with your soon to be ex-husband," Molly explained to her.

That was just typically her mother.

"I believe that she'll support everyone, who's keeping me away from Jack."

Molly only nodded, being glad that Ruth wasn't there now.

"I hope that the children get over it…"

"Hey, honey, I'm sure you and your Jack will do everything to ensure that they will."

_My Jack…_

"Of course," she only stated.

Inside Jack had knelt down besides Gisela and taken her hand in his.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I know I love you too," Jack told her smiling at her worriedly.

"You two are going to be together again," Zita choked out.

"Of course we're," Jack said watching Gisela.

Both knew that it was a lie, but for the children's sake it was better that way.

Gisela was coughing blood again, while Jack held her, kissing her.

She knew that she had to get the children out of the room.

"Cora, Zita, please I want you to go out with your grandmother," she said to them.

Klothilde came over to them, waiting for Gisela as she kissed her daughter's heads one last time.

"Ihr seid das Beste, was mir je passiert und ich habe euch irrsinnig lieb," (You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you so much) Gisela told them indicating for her mother to get Rose.

"Meine Tochter möchte Sie sehen."

Rose understood taking to time in going inside.

Molly and Klothilde exchanged a look.

"Ich möchte Ihnen für alles danken. Ich hoffe doch, Sie kommen mich einmal besuchen," (I want to thank you. I do hope that you'll be visiting me once.) Klothilde looked at Molly.

"Sicher, gerne," (Sure, I'd love to).

Inside Jack was holding Gisela.

"Oh Rose, good you're here. I just wanted to make sure that everything will turn out as plan. You're…," she looked at the children. "…promise me that you're going to do what your father and Rose are telling you."

"Sure, Mama, versprochen," (promised) both told her in unison. "Gut und jetzt laßt uns alleine." (Good and now leave us alone)

Gisela practically through them out of the room, but sure there was a reason why she did it.

She kissed them again, telling how much she loved them, until finally they really moved out.

"Are you still mad at me?" Rose wanted to know.

"You mean, because you stole my husband from me," Gisela spoke up though more laughingly than seriously.

"No, I'm not, Rose. I glad that Jack has found someone like and I forgive you both, if that's what you want. Just promise me that you'll be a good mother to my children," Gisela told her looking at her.

"Of course I promise. I love them already as if they were my own."

Gisela smiled her relieved and returned her attention back to Jack.

"Gisela, my god, I don't know what to say," he embraced her.

"But I do. I believe that our marriage wasn't that bad at all."

"No, not at all," Jack reassured her.

"And you still do love me, right Jack?"

Without even looking up at Rose, he answered.

Rose of course wasn't angry.

"Yes, very much, my dear," Jack told her holding in his arms and kissing her on her forehead once more.

Her body had grown limp and Jack realized that she wouldn't wake up anymore.

He stood up and felt Rose's arms coming around him.

Together they went out to tell the others, Jack kneeling how and taking his daughter in his arms.

Rose stood there out of place and was a little bit worried seeing Klothilde standing there.

Would she be mad at her for destroying her daughter's family?

She didn't to worry however.

Klothilde came over to her, embracing her, causing Rose to be stunned.

"Willkommen in unserer Familie, Rose," (Welcome in our family, Rose) she told her.

Rose instantly knew what she had told her.

Apparently not every mother was like hers.


	84. Chapter 84

Gisela was buried in cemetery, in a catholic ceremony. The person most watched there was Rose, who felt kind of uncomfortable, but Jack had insisted that she come with him. He had told her that he wanted her there and that surely no one could've something against it.

Gisela's mother had persisted that Rose sat between her and Jack during the ceremony, so that everyone would see that she belonged to the family now. Rose had smiled a weakly smile, happy that she was being accepted, though Klothilde's acceptance was not what she needed most now.

Molly had noticed Rose's nervous state and had come over to her afterwards, but Rose had just shrugged her shoulders.

During the whole ceremony the children had been well-behaved, which everyone noticed. Rose as well, but she noticed too how Cora was looking at her. Jack must've noted this too, because he had squeezed her hand and given her a look that told her that everything would be alright.

The funeral had been a week ago and Klothilde had returned to Europe again, but not before telling Rose or better having Molly tell her, how glad she was that her grandchildren were in good hands now.

Again Rose had forced a weak smile.

Because at the cemetery, while everyone else had prepared to go home and Jack had been outside with Zita and Molly, Rose had somehow found herself alone face to face with Cora.

"It's your fault what happened with Mama," the girl had said to her looking at with hatred in her eyes.

Rose had been shocked, but before she had been able to react Jack had been there and told them that they needed to go. Rose had just smiled at him.

She was hurt, but she vowed not to tell Jack. He had already enough to worry about with his children and sure Cora would get over it. She wouldn't bother him with her silly problems. Rose could understand her.

_If I would be in her situation, I'd probably react just like that._

Rose signed.

_She'll finally accept me_ – Rose kept repeating to herself, but it she wasn't very successful in convincing herself.

And Zita on the other hand loved her dearly, how strange that all was.

Rose had been to the doctor again, who had told her that she needed to be careful with her pregnancy. Jack and she still hadn't told the children. Well, Jack had wanted to, but Rose had remembered Cora and thought it better to reject.

"They need to get over their mother's death first," she had told him.

"If you think so, everything you want," he had only commented.

It was only the fourth month and there was a high possibility that she wouldn't even make it to the seventh, but of course she didn't tell this Jack.

He would just be worrying and she didn't want him to worry about her.

Not even Helga and Fabrizio knew about her pregnancy, because Rose had told Jack that they would find out anyway. Again Jack had reluctantly obeyed though not really understanding her motives in that one.

Actually Rose didn't understand it herself. Her main reason for not wanting anyone to know was that when it should end premature with a miscarriage or something like that than at least only she would be hurt and sadly Jack too. Rose didn't even want to think about it. Jack was so sweet to her, ever since she had told him, he would insist that he carry everything for her and Rose thought that the love in his eyes for her had also grown.

No, she couldn't tell him about her fears.

Like Jack and Gisela had always done, Rose and Jack too spent the days mostly with the children. Rose's cooking had improved much and she would've enjoyed the family occasions, if she hadn't known what Cora really thought of her.

Jack sensed that his daughter still had something against Rose and tried to arbitrate between them, but Rose still knew that whatever he told her, if he needed to decide between them he would decide for his daughter.

And of course she would support him then.

While Rose's pregnancy was just at the beginning, another one was shortly coming to an end.

Rose still wondered, if Cal really was the father of Euphrasie's child and moreover, if he would openly admit the father ship for the child.

Rose remembered Jack telling her that Cal had looked sad, when visiting Gisela and how Zita had reacted.

It didn't seem possible that Caledon Hockley real did have any honest feelings for anyone now did it?

Rose, would've rejected and so would've Athenaise, whom Cal had treated more badly every day since she had found about his affair with her sister.

Rose sat back in the chair and took a look at the clock, wishing that Jack would be here now, because then everything would be alright.


	85. Chapter 85

Euphrasie awoke in the middle of the night feeling a huge pain suddenly. She immediately knew what was happening. So far her pregnancy had been going quite well and hopefully the birth now would too.

She sat up in bed trying to scream for her sister.

Cal wasn't there, she knew it. He was working late again.

Euphrasie still had no idea that Athenaise already knew the truth. Athenaise hadn't told her about the rape of Cal either, first because he had threatened her and second because Euphrasie was pregnant and sure a pregnant woman shouldn't be stressed.

Euphrasie felt another pain shot through her stomach.

"Wooa…," she got out remembering what she doctors had told her about breathing.

Athenaise must've heard, because she was unexpectedly standing in the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked her though that wouldn't even been necessary, it was quite clear seeing Euphrasie's face contorted with pain.

"The baby…," she still choked out.

Athenaise immediately understood and ran out of the room, calling the doctor.

…..

The doctor, an old man with grey white hair, actually the Hockley's family doctor, was there just an half an hour later.

Athenaise had forgotten for a moment, whose baby her sister would be delivering soon and did everything the doctor told her, assisting him on the birth.

Euphrasie seemed to be shocked and Athenaise did her best to calm her down.

"You can hold my hand," she offered her.

Euphrasie's grip tightened on her, while contradiction after contradiction shot through her. She had known of course that it was painful, but no one had ever told her just painful it really was.

And this stupid doctor Simmons just kept telling her to push.

_What does he think that I've been doing for the last three hours?_ – she thought bitterly.

"You're doing great, Miss," he told her.

He didn't even know her real name, either Cal nor Athenaise had told him.

After what seemed like an eternity for her, the doctor announced to her that the baby's head could be seen and then it was finally over.

The doctor took the baby and wrapped it up in some towels.

Euphrasie being soaked with sweat, fall back on the bed.

Athenaise looked at her worriedly.

"Is everything alright with you?"

Her sister just nodded.

"Can I've my baby?" she asked the doctor.

"Sure, Miss, here," the doctor handed her the baby.

As soon as she her new born son in her arms the pain from the birth was forgotten.

Athenaise stood beside her looking at her sister with her baby in her arms and couldn't help, but feel jealous of her.

The doctor was preparing to leave again, having checked on the baby and seeing that everything was alright.

"But you'll stay in bed for the next days," he said to Euphrasie.

"Of course doctor, thank you so much."

Athenaise stood aside feeling out of place.

She had actually helped to deliver the baby of her own sister and her own husband was its father.

"And you too of course," she heard Euphrasie speak up and turned to her forcing a smile.

"No problem. I'll be here in a minute, I'm just escorting doctor Simmons out," she told her.

After having done so, she returned to her bedside again.

"Isn't it perfect?"

"Of course, he is."

The baby was sweet yes and of course it wasn't responsible for what its parents had done.

"Have you got a name for him already?"

"No, I'm so uncreative in these things," Euphrasie smiled at her kissing her son's head.

"Well maybe you should him for his father," Athenaise suggested.

Euphrasie looked shocked.

"I mean, I'm sure he would be thrilled," Athenaise added and Euphrasie that she noted some kind of animosity in her voice.

Just why would she suddenly dislike her?

Yes, Cal, would be thrilled, he always wanted a son and now he's finally got one.

Just as Euphrasie was about to open her mouth to answer something, they heard Cal's footsteps from downstairs.

Athenaise went downstairs to tell him.

"You're still up?" he asked her in amazement preparing a brandy for himself.

"As a matter of fact yes and oh…," she stopped looking at the bottle of brandy "…you better don't drink too much now. You wouldn't want your son to see his father all drunk and tipsy on the first day of his life."

"What did you just say?" Cal's eyes grew wide.

"I've to congratulate you, Cal. My sister has managed what I couldn't do and given you an heir today."

Cal was shocked, but still so happy. He had never thought that this day would happen. If only his father would've lived long enough to see that day.

He immediately felt love for his son.

"Where're…?" he began wanting to just hold his son in his arms now.

"In her bedroom, I'm sure that they'll be thrilled to see you. Don't worry, I haven't told her anything so far, I mean that I know about…"

But Cal seemingly wasn't interested in hearing this now.

"Oh my god, Athenaise, I've a son," he hugged her happily.

His reaction completely surprised her.

"I've to…I'm sorry, I'm going upstairs to see him," he told her drawing back again and practically ran upstairs, well at least taking two steps at once.

Athenaise meanwhile sat down in a chair burying her face in her hands, while she could hear Cal and Euphrasie laughing from above.


	86. Chapter 86

The next day, when Athenaise came downstairs, she found her sister sitting at the table in the living room with the baby in her hands. Last night Euphrasie had also finally understood that her sister knew the truth.

She nervously bit her lip, when she saw her coming inside.

"Good morning," she simply stated, while Euphrasie watched her waiting for her to do something.

"I see you're reading the newspaper, has something important happened? You know Cal always feels so honoured, when his company is mentioned in it. Let's see, if…," she started picking up the newspaper and began looking through the business section.

_She acts like nothing has happened._

That scared Euphrasie even more.

"Athenaise, I…I think we should talk…" she looked up at her.

"Read here it's pointed out – New project of Hockley Steel company," she read out aloud ignoring Euphrasie.

"Athenaise, please I'm sorry…I…I know should've you told you myself…"

"It's a whole article, Mr. Calvert is mentioned as well…," she was still reading the paper though Euphrasie was sure that she had heard everything that she had told her.

The baby started to move around in her arms and Euphrasie stood up thinking it better to lay him down now.

Cal and her had talked the whole night and been laughing and hugging each other.

Cal would make a wonderful father.

Euphrasie stood up and put the baby in the cradle.

"I would've never thought that having a child could be so wonderful," she choked out watching her son sleep.

Athenaise was standing at the table trying to control herself.

"Sure."

"Oh my god…I'm sorry…," Euphrasie turned around. "I wasn't thinking…I…"

"What are you sorry about?" Athenaise looked at her sister her eyes challenging her.

It was a look that Euphrasie had never seen on her sister's face before and it was actually scaring her.

"About…god…I didn't know that Cal was your husband, when I first met him and when I found out I was already in love with him," Euphrasie nervously stated.

"And you didn't think it…mmh…important to tell me that you're pregnant by my husband?"

"I…," Euphrasie mumbled facing the floor.

Athenaise had sat down, but was standing up again all of a sudden.

"You made my life miserable. If it hadn't been for you, mother would've never forced me to marry Cal and he would've never…," she stopped herself realizing what she was about to say.

Euphrasie was shocked.

So this was the real problem here.

Athenaise was sitting down at the table again, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Euphrasie came to her touching her shoulder, but Athenaise quickly moved her hand away.

"Leave me alone, I don't need your pity," she shot out looking at her angrily.

Euphrasie thought it better to take a few steps back.

"I had no idea that…I'm so sorry….I know that you and Cal…"

"What about me and Cal? Oh I know I should be glad that I've got him, everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am, oh what a nice husband I've…"

"What did he do?"

Athenaise's face shot up.

"That's really none of your concern," her voice was now bitter and angry.

"I never intended for you to suffer, because of my doings."

"You didn't? You didn't?" she repeated her voice growing higher by the minute causing the baby to move around. "As if you ever thought about me!" she screamed.

Euphrasie turned her head to the cradle and went over to her son, taking him out the soothing him.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot Cal's heir shouldn't be interrupted in his sleep," Athenaise was mocking her.

She had stood up as well and the look of sadness on her face had been replaced by one of angriness and malignance.

"Athenaise, please don't go away like…"

But she couldn't stop her sister.

Whatever had she been talking about?

What had Cal done to her?

_If only I hadn't been so selfish._

The baby had fallen asleep again and Euphrasie decided to talk to Cal once he was home.


	87. Chapter 87

Rose and Mr. Gordon were visiting Henry to talk about a divorce with him. Something however told Rose that Henry wasn't the main problem here and she wasn't surprised at all, when she found her mother there.

_Of course she's here._

_She would do anything to ensure that I don't marry Jack._

The four of them sat down, Rose and Mr. Gordon on one side, while Ruth and Henry on the other.

Surprisingly Henry had managed to stay dry, something that Rose had heard didn't happen very often lately. Cal too seemed to be complaining about Henry.

Mr. Gordon instinctively knew that Ruth would be more of a difficulty here than Henry.

"I've already prepared everything. You just need to sign the divorce papers here, Mr. Calvert," Mr. Gordon told him moving the papers in his direction, but once there was lying in front of him, Ruth snatched them away.

"Not so fast, is really everything taken care of?"

"Yes, I assure you Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

He really was annoyed now.

What exactly had this woman to do here?

"Please, Henry, I promise I will never ask anything else from you in your whole life, but please sign these papers," she begged him.

Henry was turning his head from Rose to her mother.

"Mr. Calvert, do you really want to give up so easily?" she asked him, but the question was more a demand.

Mr. Gordon couldn't believe it.

"Henry, I…"

"What about the money?"

"Henry, you know I don't want anything from you."

Instead of Henry her mother spoke up again.

"You say that now, Rose, but we both know that this will change soon. I mean we all know that he's not really got the best job," she laughed around, but actually no one joined in.

Ruth acted as if nothing had happened.

"_He_ has a name mother, its Jack and I know that you don't like him, but that won't keep me away from him. And for your information Jack is not some poor beggar and he's just as little interested in Henry's money as I'm," Rose stood up shouting at her and glared at her.

_And even, if he would be a poor beggar, he would still be much more of a man than Henry and you mother._

"Mrs. Calvert, please sit down again," Mr. Gordon tried to calm her down.

Rose sat back down on the sofa.

"Rose, really, stop acting like a little child," her mother scolded her.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I would say that this is not the right place for this," Mr. Gordon spoke up wanting to end that ridiculous talk.

It was quite obvious that this woman wasn't agreeing with her daughter's decision, but her daughter was a grown up woman not some little girl.

Mr. Gordon returned his attention back to Henry, who had remained silent throughout the whole quarrel.

"Are you going to sign them now, Mr. Calvert?"

Henry looked at Ruth again before answering.

"No, I'm sorry Rose, but I need more time to think about it," he spoke up looking at her.

He was clearly under Ruth's spell now.

"You made the right decision, Henry," Ruth told him clapping him on hands.

Rose felt the tears dwelling up in her eyes, but refused to give away. Her mother shouldn't see how sad she had actually made her.

Mr. Gordon noted her depressed state and put an arm on her left shoulder.

Rose turned her head to him her eyes showing him that she glad for his support.

"I think we should go now, Mrs. Dawson."

Rose was shocked, but Mr. Gordon smiled.

He knew that it would make her mother angry and what he had seen so far and heard from Ruth told him that they would never be friends anyway.

So why pretend something?

Just as he had expected Ruth glared at him, but Mr. Gordon wasn't one to back away.

"Her name is still Mrs. Calvert," Ruth told him angrily.

Mr. Gordon ignored her and stood up instead, Rose did as so too.

Henry looked at Ruth again and wondered, if he had made the right decision.

But he loved Rose and he surely had the law on his side.

After all she was his wife.

Henry came over to Rose wanting to help her into her coat, but she turned away. Her eyes seemed somewhere between angriness and hurt, but mostly showing contempt.

"Darling, please let's talk about everything unhurriedly," Henry told her.

Rose shot her head back at him.

"I'm not your darling! I'm Jack's wife and I demanded that you accept that!" she screamed.

Henry was shocked, mumbling some sorry.

"Rose, really what is this childish behaviour. You should be ashamed of yourself," Ruth called out in her ever critical tone.

Mr. Gordon slightly touched Rose's arms in an attempt to calm her down. He found that she was right, but still that wasn't the right place for it now.

"Mrs. Dawson, please…," he began his voice low and calm.

"I know, I'm coming," she said to him, but turned her head around once more. "I hope you're satisfied with yourself, mother."

She didn't await an answer. She knew that she wouldn't get one.

Rose simply followed Mr. Gordon outside, wondering what she should tell Jack or better, if she should tell Jack at all.

…

Since Jack was working longer today, something that happened quite often lately as the museum, where he worked, was very understaffed. At least they would make more money and hopefully would be able to buy a larger flat soon.

The one now was small for them now, but with another baby, it would be too small. Rose also could understand Cora's wishes to have a room of her own.

She had prepared some potatoes and meat for the children and they were silently eating dinner together. No one said anything; Cora was just glaring at her again.

"How was it today? Did you have fun?" Rose asked her trying to make a conversation.

But Cora wasn't very interested.

"Normal," she just said.

Alright, so she didn't want to talk.

Zita began yawning and Rose stood up, helping her down from the table.

"I think it's time for bed, young lady," Rose told her taking her hand. "Come on, I'll help you."

At least this child was nice to her.

Cora was preparing for bed herself, while Rose put Zita down, who luckily fell soon asleep. It was past seven and still no sign of Jack.

Rose signed, the whole day had been so stressful and she needed him here now, needed his arms around her. If Jack was with her everything was alright.

While Rose was taking out a book from the shelf, Cora suddenly stood in the room with another one in her hand.

"Rose, please, would you read me a bed time story?" she asked her.

Rose didn't really like the tone in her voice. Cora was never nice to her and surely she never said please.

"Sure," Rose told her, but as soon as she held the book in her hands, she knew why Cora's voice had been so sickly-sweet.

Rose stared at the title – Gesammelte Märchen – (collected fairy tales).

"I can't read this."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Well Mama always read me some of this."

Rose could tell that she wasn't sorry at all. Cora remembered her now of her mother, on the day, when Gisela had blackmailed Jack with the children, even her eyes and the tone in her voice were just about the same, evil and mean.

"I guess, I've to read it myself than. You know my favourite story is that of snow-white, where the stepmother has to dance on coals at the end."

Rose was shocked.

"Cora, I'm really trying to make it up to you. Please tell what I can do?"

Cora glared at her.

"You really want to know? Leave Papa, no one needs you here."

Rose didn't even know how she should react to that.

"I thought we had become better friends."

"I was nice to you only because of Mama and it's your fault she's dead now," she told her with malice.

Before Rose could react Cora had taken her book again and run to her room.

Rose didn't how and when, but somehow she ended up in bed in her nightgown.

_She hates me._

The worst thing was that she couldn't even tell Jack. No she couldn't tell Jack. Jack loved his daughters and they had just lost their mother.

_Jack is going to think of me as some stupid woman, if I tell him this._

And of course Jack would decide for his daughter.

Rose noticed the tears falling freely and didn't bother to wipe them away; eventually she was falling asleep too.

She didn't notice Jack coming home, getting in bed too and kissing her. She didn't hear him whispering _I love you _into her ear and on the next day she smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong, when Jack asked her, if anything of importance had happened.

Her mother, Henry and Cora they were her problems not Jack's. He had already enough work to do.


	88. Chapter 88

Euphrasie had decided that she needed to talk with Cal. The situation couldn't go on like this. He should decide either for Athenaise or for her and the baby. Not that Euphrasie wanted to take the baby away from him, but she needed to know what she really meant to him. As to not go like a bull at the gate, it would be best to start the conversation with the question of how they should be naming their son.

Actually Euphrasie had already made a decision for herself, but she wanted to hear Cal's opinion as well.

Athenaise had gone out again, like she mostly did now and taken the maid, Lucy, with her, so Euphrasie was left alone with her son. Under normal circumstances she would've enjoyed motherhood, but now she couldn't even be really proud of her son, because everyone thought him to be bastard and her to be a slut.

She didn't even dare to go back to the theatre and ask, if she could have her old job back. The director had always liked her, the audience had always liked her, but she feared that most of them wouldn't look so kindly on her anymore, if they knew the truth. No society didn't look kindly on unwed mothers and even more so, if the mother was actually the sister of the baby's father's wife.

And another things was bothering Euphrasie other than her sister. She hadn't forgotten the incident with Mr. Dawson at the theatre even though it was already some months ago. There had to be something between them.

Euphrasie vowed to herself not to give up, before Cal had told her everything.

Luckily for her Cal came home earlier today, but he wasn't in a very good mood.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled to himself.

Euphrasie stood at the edge to the stairs watching him.

"Athenaise went out shopping."

"Sure," Cal commented.

As if he would be interested in Athenaise.

"I wasn't talking about her."

No Athenaise now wasn't the problem here, Rose's so called soon to be ex-husband was.

Cal took the bottle of brandy and a glass.

"Do you really that this is the right way to cope with your problems, Cal?" Euphrasie asked him.

Cal looked at her stunned. He wasn't used to women speaking up against him, but of course Euphrasie wasn't just a normal woman.

"What happened?" she wanted to know.

Cal sat the bottle and the glass down again walking into his office instead and sat down at his desk.

"You want to talk with me?" he motioned for her to the seat in front of the desk.

Euphrasie shook her head.

"Yes, Cal, but not like this. You know I'm not one of your business partners. Come on, let's sit down in the living room. It'll be more comfortable."

"If you insist," Cal choked out following her outside, but didn't sit down like Euphrasie.

"Tell me, what happened."

"It's Mr. Calvert, I know that he's sad about his wife and…but honestly does this main that you've to drink your brain away?" he more stated than asked her his voice full of contempt. Cal couldn't understand how people could behave like Henry completely losing control.

"He was drunk?"

"Almost, you could still smell the alcohol."

"I suppose his wife having left him has taken a ton on him. It must be hard to lose someone you'll love," Euphrasie got out her voice drifting away.

Henry Calvert must be very sad now.

"Maybe," Cal spoke up.

But he still didn't understand it.

There was silence for a moment.

"What are you going to do now, with Mr. Calvert I mean?"

"What should I? That he's drinking isn't really my problem."

But it obviously means enough to you to be thinking about it.

There was the Cal again that she loved. The one that actually cared about other people…

"Maybe they'll come together again, I mean Mr. and Mrs. Calvert," Euphrasie said to him.

Rose leaving her Jack, no, not in a million years, but of course Euphrasie couldn't know this.

"I don't think so," Cal simply called out.

Euphrasie decided to change the subject.

"I wanted to talk with you something else, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, go on," Cal looked at her.

He was still standing.

"I've been thinking about a name for our son and of course you can say no, but…I think it's a really nice one…," she stammered.

Cal had to laugh.

He finally took a seat in front of her and took her hand in his squeezing it.

"Whatever you want to name him will be alright with me," he assured her.

"I thought about Emmanuel. It was the name of our grandfather and he was always so nice to Athenaise and me…but if you're not agreeing…," she began looking up at him nervously biting her lip.

"That's a very nice idea," he interrupted her.

"We could name him Emmanuel Nathaniel for your father I mean."

"Sure, it's perfect," Cal told her kissing her cheek.

Cal stood up again, thinking that there was nothing more to the story.

"Is there something else?" he noticed her staring at him.

"In fact, yes. Please sit down again."

Cal did as he was told.

"You know that we can't go on like this, right?"

Cal looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You know it, Cal," she firmly stated.

"Are you talking about our son now?"

"Yes that's exactly the point. You say rightly _our son_, but you're still married to my sister and I'm really eager to know what you will do now," she watched him carefully.

"What do mean?"

"Cal, we both know that it can't go on like this. You've to decide eventually between us," she told him.

Cal was shocked.

Was she actually giving him an ultimatum?

"Athenaise is hurt and I understand her. I don't know what happened between you two and I won't ask you now, but you've to understand that I simply can't go on like this. You don't have to decide right away, think about it."

"Are you going to leave me and take my son with me, if…?" he started.

"Cal, I can see that you love him and so far I don't plan on leaving you, but you can either stay married to my sister or you can be there for our son and me."

"But I thought that…" he bit his lip again.

"What? That I…we would just be living here like some perfect happy little family? No, Cal, I'm not interested in that."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have say anything. I suppose you'll need time, I understand that, but remember that you should've decided at least on the day of our son's christening. I mean, if we're really going to name him Nathaniel as his second name, everyone will be able to figure out just who his father is."

Cal nodded.

She was right.

Cal stood up again and walked over to the cradle, where their son was lying and took him into his arms thinking about what he should do now. At least she didn't ask him further about Athenaise, because something told Cal that she wouldn't really understand what he had done.

Euphrasie watched him, deciding to leave the talk about Athenaise and Mr. Dawson for later.


	89. Chapter 89

Rose was visiting the doctor, who told her again that she needed to take it easy. Rose nodded her head, but she knew that this wouldn't be possible. She just had too much on her mind right now.

"This isn't your first pregnancy, Mrs. Dawson?" he asked.

After having examined her Rose had dressed again and they were vis-à-vis now at his desk.

Rose had told him that she was married to Jack, because in her heart she felt that she was.

"No, it's actually my fourth."

The doctor nodded his hand.

"What happened?"

"I had a son, Andy, he died in a tragically accident about eight months ago," Rose explained to him.

"I see. And the other two?" he wanted to know, though he felt that he already knew the answer.

"They were miscarriages," Rose simply stated as if taking about the weather. "My husband always wanted to have more children and at first I agreed, but after I had lost to children…well I'm sure you understand."

The doctor was a little bit confused now and moreover angry.

So her husband had forced her into having more children, she had had two miscarriages, who even if she acted as if was nothing was wrong, had surely taken a ton on her and now he still wanted more children?

The doctor didn't really feel any sympathy for Rose's husband, but he didn't say anything. He felt hatred though for his man, who was putting his wife's life in such a danger.

Of course he couldn't know that Rose's husband and the father of her child she was carrying now, where not the same person and that Rose had never told Jack anything about her two miscarriages, again, because she didn't want to worry him.

"What about your first pregnancy the birth of your son, tell me about it?"

"It wasn't an easy one. Actually the doctor and the midwife told me that I was lucky that I had survived," her voice was dreamy and it almost seemed that she wasn't talking about herself now, but simply retelling the story of a good friend.

The doctor's eyes grew wide and he felt the instant urge to go over to this stupid and even more irresponsible husband of this woman, but instead he remained calm only nodding his head.

"The doctor told me that it would be very hard for me to conceive again," she added.

"Were you happy about the other two pregnancies?"

Rose looked at him stunned for a while.

"Yes, why not? I mean, I love children."

She still didn't really understand his question.

"Alright, Mrs. Dawson, I'm sending you home now, but remember what I told you. Not too much work, no carrying of heavy things and especially no stress," he said to her stretching out the last word.

Rose only nodded.

"I hope that your husband understands in what danger you're actually in," he told her further hoping to make her realize the seriousness of the situation.

Rose swallowed. The tone in his voice indicated to her that he didn't have much sympathy for Jack, whom he thought responsible for that but she also knew that Jack would never be agreeing with this pregnancy, if she had told him the truth.

_It's all my fault, I didn't think of using of it happening and now I've to live with the consequences._

"I'm going to tell him," she stated, but they both knew that she wouldn't.

The doctor told her goodbye and warned her again to be careful.

While walking home Rose immediately knew that it would be hard to keep her promise. There was just too much stress now around her.

….

When Rose got home her neighbour, Mrs. Cameron, had obviously awaited her already.

"Mrs. Calvert, I've a message for you from your husband. Here," she handed her a piece of paper.

Henry wanted to see her.

_He surely wants to talk with me about our marriage._

Since mother has talked him into believing that he was right and that it was all Jack's fault, not a day had gone buy that Henry had sent her messages.

Of course Rose hadn't told Jack anything, but she needed to put an end to that.

She just didn't know how.

She didn't even read the paper, but simply tore it up in her hands. She had really no intention to see him; she knew that talking with him would be of no use.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cameron," she said to her, while the other one stared at her in disbelieve.

Mrs. Cameron didn't really care about what happened between them, but she was of course suspicious.

"No, problem," Mrs. Cameron told her going back into her own flat.

Rose lay down on the bed.

Jack would be working late again and the children would be with Molly. Jack obviously wanted to have some time alone with her.

Rose smiled; they would have a wonderful time.

There were still two hours to go however and Rose decided that she didn't want to wait here. She would go to Henry and put to everything once and forever.

As it turned out later on, she had better waited for Jack.

….

Henry had been drinking again, not as much as he had in the last days, but still. He was surprised to see Rose standing there.

She could instantly smell the alcohol.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should leave me alone," she firmly spoke up walking into the house.

Henry just smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Henry, please, I've no intention to quarrel with you. Can't be depart as friends?"

"Friends? Oh yes that's great, I suppose I should be friends with him too?"

Rose shook her head.

It was seemingly no use to talk with him now.

"I'm going now and you better do something against your drinking problem," she told him.

It wasn't meant meanly at all, Rose had just enough of him.

Henry however, saw it differently.

"No, you're staying here, you're my wife," he grabbed her hand.

"Let's me go," she tried to wring free from his grip.

Henry was completely outraged and slapped her across her face.

Rose touched her cheek afterwards.

Henry came over to her and wanted to help her up, but she threw his hand away.

"Oh my god, Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this…I…please…," he stammered.

Rose had stood up again.

She knew what would happen, if she told Jack, as did Henry.

"I know that wasn't right, but as you said, I'm drunk and…I promise you it won't happen again," he mumbled.

Something inside her told Rose that this was the main excuse of every man hitting a woman and that Jack surely wouldn't agree with his alcohol-apology.

But on the other hand, Henry had really a hard time lately and every one made mistakes.

"I'm going now," she said to him instead.

Henry just nodded.

"I'm sorry really…I'm…I hope you don't tell him," his eyes were pleading her to say no.

"No, I won't tell him."

She wouldn't tell Jack, as if nothing had really happened.

_But I'm won't be lying to him either if he asks me._

Rose went home and decided to put some ice on her cheek, to keep it from turning red.

No, there was nothing with having no stress.

…

When Jack came home, her cheek luckily wasn't hurting anymore.

"Hey, how are you, my love?" Jack came up to her taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry that it got so late. There was just so much work to do," he explained to her.

Rose was sitting on the couch and smiling happily, when she felt Jack's arms coming around her.

"No, problem, I'm glad that you're here now," she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What about our little one?" Jack asked moving his hand over her belly.

"Its fine," Rose lied.

She couldn't trouble him with this.

_It's his child as well_ – a voice inside her spoke up.

Jack however, seemed to have noticed that something was wrong.

"Rose, is everything alright with you?" he looked at her.

"Of course, yes, why wouldn't it be?" she forced a smile.

_It's only that mother prevented my divorce, your daughter hates me, Henry slapped me and oh my baby could be dead soon._

In fact Rose wanted to cry, but instead she forced another smile, hoping that this would convince Jack, though it didn't really look like it.

"Alright, Rose, but you're going to tell me, if something is bothering you, won't you?" Jack asked her once more his voice indicating to her that he was still worried.

"Sure," she stated leaning her head back on his shoulder.

Actually Rose couldn't understand herself now, but the enjoyed Jack's kisses and their love making that followed ahead.


	90. Chapter 90

Cal knew that Euphrasie was right, but he also knew that he couldn't start a life with her, if he was still married to Athenaise. And he couldn't just divorce her, because than his reputation would be ruined.

What would people think of him, if they found out that he had a child out of wedlock?

Just what should he do?

So many people were bothering him lately, mostly Ruth.

She had been twice already after Gisela's death and her motives were always the same.

Ruth was actually starting to annoy him.

The main problem was that Cal didn't know himself what he should do or better what he himself wanted. He wanted a life with Euphrasie and his son, but he also didn't want his reputation ruined.

Cal really needed someone he could talk to.

Of course he hadn't even thought it over before the two pains in the neck, Henry and Ruth, had shown up again.

Considering Henry's drinking habit lately, Cal thought it best not to offer him a brandy.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Mr. Calvert, what a nice surprise," he told them.

"We're sorry to disturb you again, Mr. Hockley, but we were on our way here and we thought that it would be nice to visit you," Ruth said to him.

No, she never knew, when it was time to back away.

"Of course," Cal forced a smile.

Ruth obviously had nothing better to do than to interfere in other people's lives. Cal really wondered somehow, how Molly was getting along with her.

"I hope we're not interrupting you," she added, but it wasn't a question.

_As if you would be interested in hearing the truth. Of course other people have to work, but never mind, as I don't think that you know what this is._

"Of course not, please have a seat," he offered shortly afterwards scolding himself.

After some polite small talk the conversation soon went on to Jack and Rose.

Cal wasn't even really listening. The only thing that he understood clearly was that Jack Dawson was responsible for all of Ruth's problems that he wasn't good enough for her daughter and if there was any comparison to the devil on earth it would be him.

Cal knew that it would be useless to reason with her, so he simply nodded his head to everything.

_It's not that I'm fond of him, after all he's the reason why Rose and I broke up, but Ruth here is taking the easy way out. _

While Ruth kept raving on and on about Jack Henry on the other hand remained silent throughout the whole talk. He was still thinking of Rose and wondered if she had told Jack anything. So far it didn't look like it.

Otherwise Jack would surely have been at his home already, right?

Cal wondered if Henry was even able to speak. It surely didn't seem like it.

"Mr. Calvert had to suffer under Mr. Dawson. You surely can't deny that, Mr. Hockley?" Ruth spoke up and Cal asked himself, when Ruth would start to blame him for Henry's drinking problems.

Ruth was always calling him _Mr. Hockley_, like he would call her _Mrs. Dewitt Bukater_, when they weren't alone. No one had told Henry so far, about Rose's former engagement to Cal.

Cal stood up for a moment, walking over to the telephone. He had got an idea suddenly, well not suddenly, actually he had thought about this since Euphrasie had talked with him. He needed someone he could speak to, who would understand his problems or at least try to and moreover, who wouldn't judge him or tell anyone else.

He picked up the receiver and dialled the only number that he knew.

"Yes, I know…tell him that I want to see him when…sure…thank you," Cal hung up again.

Euphrasie and Athenaise had gone out with the baby, which meant that they would've time to talk alone.

After having finished the call, Cal laughed slightly to himself.

It seemed so ridiculous to him that he would ask him for help of all people.

But first he needed to get rid of Ruth and Henry.

Cal had at first pitied Henry, because Jack Dawson had stolen Rose from him as well, but with time and mostly with Henry's reaction to everything the pity has been replaced by dislike.

He sat down again, listening further to Ruth's complaining.

"Yes, sure," Cal nodded though he didn't even know to what he had said yes.

He supposed that it didn't really matter.

His thoughts drifted away to Euphrasie and their son once more.

Henry sat there still and seemingly uncomfortable.

Well who wouldn't with Ruth constantly on his side?

Cal started to feel sorry for Rose now, who had to endure this woman the whole of her childhood.

"Are you going to help us, Mr. Hockley?" she tried again.

Cal had thought that Ruth had given up on that, but had obviously been wrong. He had thought that he had made it clear that it didn't want to help her. He didn't want to have anything to do with Ruth and her problem with Jack Dawson.

"Ruth, I've to…I really don't want to throw you out, but…," he told her looking on his watch.

"Oh, I understand," she answered.

At least she had forgotten about the help for now.

Ruth stood up and Henry followed ahead.

He was like her ally-cum-poodle, doing everything she did and saying yes to everything she said.

Ruth made her way over to the door, being followed by Henry.

Cal hadn't said anything to him so far, but he if Henry didn't do anything against the drinking, Cal would've to dismiss him.

But, well, there was still enough time for that.

"It's always such a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," he lied in his gentlemanlike voice that he knew Ruth was very fond of.

Ruth had put on her coat as had Henry and finally they were moving out.

It would've been too good, but of course when Ruth opened the door she came face to face with him.

"You?" her voice was a mixture of hatred, surprise and disgust.

"Why doesn't it surprise me at all to see you here?" Jack got out in return his eyes wandering around coming to rest on Henry, who again nervously bit his lip.

Now it would shortly turn out, if Rose had told him anything.


	91. Chapter 91

A/N: The "penalty of the thousand deaths" in this chapter, is a reference to a punishment done e. g. by the Mongols during the time of Genghis Khan (12-13th century).

The penalty works like this: The culprit is tortured and brought up again (giving him food etc.), then when he's better again tortured and so on...The "thousand" refers to the number of times that the culprit could be coddled up again (there was never anyone, who really made it to thousand).

The best torturer was, who kept his victim alive for the longest. Sure it's a harsh penalty and only higher criminals were committed to it.

* * *

Cal stepped between Jack and Ruth, as they looked like they would hit each other every minute.

"Please, come in," Cal said to Jack.

Jack however, didn't move.

"You didn't have to call me to tell me that you're supporting them," Jack hissed at Cal, who was taken aback not really understanding for a moment what he meant.

Henry was still nervously stepping from one side to the other, while Jack looked him up and down disgustedly. The smell of alcohol was inevitable.

"Oh no Dawson, I didn't invite them, I swear. I've something else to tell you," Cal stated though Jack didn't really look any more convinced, but he did take a few steps forward until he was standing inside the parlour.

Jack ignored Cal turning his attention to Henry instead, whom he felt staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked Henry his voice high and angry, who was once more biting his lips.

"No, no," Henry told him silently inwardly signing in relieve; obviously Rose had kept her promise and not told him anything.

Of course it hadn't escaped Ruth's notice what Jack had said about Cal inviting him and sure she was eager to know what Caledon Hockley could suddenly want from someone like Jack Dawson.

It surely couldn't be money.

"How's Rose?" Henry felt obliged to ask.

"Fine," Jack commented actually thinking that it wasn't anything of his concern.

Jack felt only distaste for this man now.

Ruth was giving Jack one of her icily looks that had made Rose shrank down so often before, but of course Jack wouldn't.

She moved over to Cal.

That surely must be a misunderstanding.

"Mr. Hockley, please tell him to leave," she said to Cal in a tone like she had the right here to decide everything and like everyone had to act as she pleases.

Cal thought of Athenaise, Euphrasie and his son.

He really had major problems with or without Ruth.

"Mr. Hockley, this is ridiculous," she told him after receiving no answer.

Jack was still looking angry, like he was about to burst soon and Henry was standing there nervous, making Cal wonder.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, this has nothing to do with your daughter now. I've called Mr. Dawson, because I need his advice on some other thing."

Jack's eyes grew wide at this.

Henry didn't even notice and obviously didn't wonder at all, why Ruth would have something against it if Cal talked with Jack.

"You can't be serious," Ruth hissed back.

Cal shook his head, as if she had anything to do with this. Not everything was about her.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, honestly, I don't think that you've the right to tell me anything," Cal spoke up in a slow and calm voice.

Actually he wanted to just throw her out.

"What exactly could he help you with? I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

_That's no wonder, since you're never listening._

Henry meanwhile just wanted to get out of here. He felt Jack's cold stare on him again, while he could only think of Rose and what he had done to her.

"I believe that Mr. Dawson could…that he'll understand my situation," Cal mumbled suddenly feeling uneasy though he didn't really know why.

Maybe it was a bad idea after all to invite him here?

Cal turned his attention to Jack and Henry.

"You've got something," Jack choked out looking at Henry.

"What? No," Henry tried to sound stern, but his voice was uneasy. "I just thought of Rose and…"

"Really and what did you think?" Jack asked him his voice growing higher by the minute challenging Henry.

"Nothing," Henry nervously answered.

"I think what he wanted to say, Mr. Dawson, is that she still means a lot to him and that he still loves her," Ruth stepped in to support Henry.

_Couldn't he speak for himself?_

Jack really wasn't interested in hearing this.

"I mean, he's surely still hurt and…I'm sure he's concerned about Rose."

Jack couldn't believe it.

She really thought that he would harm Rose?

"He doesn't need to be, I would never do anything to hurt her," Jack spoke up his voice calm now and sad inside that Ruth would even think something like that.

"Mr. Dawson, really there's no need to speak to me like this."

_Speak to you like what?_

But he decided to ignore her.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson, I do still love her."

Jack didn't comment anything to that.

Henry was just an idiot nothing more.

"Mr. Dawson, honestly, what would you do, if the person you love would be hurt?" Ruth asked him.

"You mean what I would do with someone who'd touch Rose against her will or hurt her in any other way?" he repeated never taking his eyes off of Henry.

"Ever heard of the penalty of the thousand deaths?" he turned his attention to Ruth again.

Ruth shook her head.

Henry on the other hand swallowed, his face turning all white.

"Never mind, it's not important, but I see that Mr. Calvert obviously understood," Jack said turning his face to him making Henry even tenser.

"Oh no, Mr. Calvert, I was just making a joke," Jack laughed, but Henry didn't feel any more relaxed. "You've nothing to be worried about. After all you still love her, right? I'm sure you would never do any harm to her," he added.

"Sure, yes, of course," Henry mumbled.

Cal had remained silent throughout the whole talk and wondered if Jack still remembered that he too had attacked Rose once?

Henry didn't seem to be convinced, he was still nervous and Cal knew that Jack meant, what he had said. But well that wasn't important now.

They had wasted far too much time already.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Mr. Calvert I don't want to be rude, but I've to speak with Mr. Dawson in private," he decided to finally interrupt them.

Henry was happy to get away from Jack, because though it was clear that Rose hadn't told him anything, he had gotten a pretty good idea of what would happen, if she did.

"Of course yes," he answered moving over to the door.

Ruth couldn't help it however and got out another one of her sharp comments.

"I don't think that he'll be of any help to you, Mr. Hockley," Ruth said to him looking Jack up and down meanwhile.

"We'll see about that, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. We'll see."

Jack was now a little nervous himself, but mostly curious.

The truth was however that he didn't feel very comfortable around any of them. He'd rather be with Rose now.


	92. Chapter 92

Once Ruth and Henry were gone, Cal turned his attention back to Jack, who still wondered, why he was here.

"Want to have a brandy, Dawson?" Cal asked him his voice now again belittling Jack.

"No, thank you," Jack shook his head.

"Mind, if I take some?"

"No."

Cal had gone over to the bottle, even before Jack had answered.

Jack watched as Cal took a sip of brandy waiting for him to say something. Cal however seemed to enjoy the situation.

After having drunken some, Cal faced Jack again.

"You're wondering why you're here, Dawson. Am I right?"

Jack nodded.

"As I said, I've something to ask you."

"What about?"

"Why don't we sit down first? That'll sure make it more comfortable. Don't you think so?"

Of course Cal didn't await an answer. He simply took the lead, sitting down on the couch.

Jack followed ahead. He was clear asleep at the switch, his eyes staring into space.

Cal looked at him.

It was clear what or better who was on his mind now.

"Dawson, I've this serious…problem is probably not the right word, but…"

Jack however, seemed to be miles away.

Something had been wrong with Henry, he just didn't know what.

_He had been so nervous, when I told him what I would do, if someone hurt my Rose._

"Dawson, hey, are you listening?" Cal's sharp voice rang through the silence, causing Jack to look up.

"What?" he asked his eyes looking dreamy.

"I know that you're thinking of her now, but I didn't invite here for that. I demand that you listened to me now," Cal firmly told him.

Jack wasn't about to take orders from him.

"And I demand that you don't talk to me like this," Jack just as resolutely said back.

Cal was stunned.

He still remembered the image of Jack on the Titanic, the poor little gutter rat, who hadn't got a cent to his name. Cal still had troubles accepting that this had changed.

Jack surely wasn't the poor little nothing anymore.

But Cal wouldn't stoop so law to actually apology to him. No, he Caledon Hockley would never say sorry to anyone.

_Moreover not to someone, who stole my fiancée from me._

There it was again, the voice that told Cal that Rose was still his, but Cal didn't seem to think that this could be a problem.

Cal felt Jack's cold stare on him.

"Are you going to tell me now or do I've to wait another year?" Jack's angry voice came up.

How dare he talk to me like this!

Cal was about to stand up and hit him, but decided against it.

"You've got to be a little more patient, Dawson."

"With what? You?"

Jack wasn't about to give in.

"Alright, Dawson…," Cal began ignoring his question. "You see I've this…there's this woman…actually she's the sister of my wife."

Jack's face relaxed slightly and he leaned back in the chair.

"That wouldn't be such of a problem, but…," Cal swallowed again thinking if it was a good idea to turn to him for help.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Jack was sure that he knew already what Cal wanted to tell him, but he wasn't about to make it any easier for him.

_He also never made it easy for my Rose._

Instead Jack enjoyed watching Cal struggling for words.

"Athenaise is my wife and you…I know that you know that…," he stammered.

Jack just looked at him, holding back a giggle.

It was just too funny to see him like this.

Cal shot him an angry look.

"Dawson…I demand that you…," he started, but Jack just laughed shaking his head.

"I really don't see any reason, why I should remain here any longer. If you need someone you can shout at I guess you better do that with one of your employees, Mr. Calvert maybe," Jack said now serious again about to stand up.

Cal somehow recognized that he had overdone it.

"Alright, Dawson, please sit down again."

Cal waited for a moment until Jack seemed to have calmed down.

"So tell me, Hockley, why did you call me?"

Slowly Cal explained everything to Jack, who just nodded.

"Euphrasie practically gave me an ultimatum either I leave her or…"

"Or she'll leave you with the baby," Jack finished for him.

Cal nodded.

"Yes, but she can't do this. It's my child. She can't just take my child with her."

"Why shouldn't she have the right for that?"

"Because he's my son!" Cal screamed.

"Yes and Athenaise is your wife," Jack calmly stated. "Really, Hockley, there's no need to shout like this."

"I just don't know what I should do."

"And you think that I'm the right person to give you an advice? Remember I'm the one, who stole your fiancée from you," Jack reminded him.

Of course Cal hadn't forgotten that, but in a way it wasn't as important anymore.

Jack waited for Cal to say something, but he was seemingly waiting for him to continue. So Jack decided to do just that.

"Alright, Hockley, so you like being together with Euphrasie?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you love your son?"

"Yes, sure."

"Then where's the problem? Honestly, Hockley, of course it won't be easy for your wife, but you can't have everything."

"I know that myself, Dawson. I didn't invite you here to tell me what I already know," Cal's voice grew louder once more.

"So, if you know it and if love this woman then where's the problem with living with her?"

_Of course Dawson would say something like this._

_He doesn't understand the rules of society._

"I don't think that you understand this, as you've grown up in an environment like…"

"You mean, I don't understand anything about being a gentleman?" Jack asked him. "Well, maybe yes, Hockley, but at least I understand that life is too short to waste it," Jack tone was now serious and almost gentle considering to whom he was speaking.

"Alright, let's say I'll leave my wife, what would people think, if they knew that I've been betraying her with her own sister?"

"That's exactly your problem," Jack stated causing Cal to wonder.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking far too much about what other people think of you than what would be good for you," Jack told him.

Cal bit his lip suddenly nervous.

"Maybe you're right," he choked out.

"You know, Hockley, it's no secret that we're not very fond of each other and both know why, but since you obviously had enough trust in me to tell this, I'm also going to tell you something."

Cal stared at him wondering.

"I do believe that this woman Euphrasie is good for you and that you really love her."

Cal let Jack's words sink in.

"It's just that I always did what my father expected of me."

"Yes, I know. Rose also had her troubles with that, but luckily that's behind us now," Jack turned his head down slightly smiling a little. "It's probably not right from me to tell you that, but we've got a wonderful life and somehow I think that you deserve that too."

Cal had listened carefully to Jack's words and noticed that he always spoke of _us_ and _we_, never just about _Rose and I_…and suddenly Cal knew that this was what he wanted as well, for him and Euphrasie.

"Even if would leave her, wouldn't it be unfair for my wife?"

"Don't you think that it's a little bit late now for regrets? And moreover, Hockley, isn't it even more unjust, if you rob your wife of the chance to find someone for herself, who'll love her?"

"You're suggesting that I should allow my wife to be…to…," Cal was furious.

"She's not your property, Hockley, but a human being herself. She has the right to be happy as well," Jack firmly told him watching Cal carefully.

In a way he seemed to slightly begin to understand.

"Let's suppose that I'll do this, there's another thing I've done, something I'm not very proud of."

Jack was sure that he knew what it was, but didn't say anything.

"I think that Euphrasie wouldn't be so…happy, if I tell her."

"And you think that she'll leave you?"

"Yes, could be," his voice sad now.

"But you've to tell her. You can't start your life together with a lie."

Cal looked up at him, nodding.

"Yes, I know, you're right…," he stated calmly leaning back in his chair. "You're right," he repeated.


	93. Chapter 93

Athenaise and Euphrasie got home with the baby in the late afternoon.

Cal was awaiting them impatiently.

He looked at Euphrasie first and then over to Athenaise.

"I've to tell you something, both of you," he said.

Euphrasie was a bit nervous.

"About what?" Athenaise asked.

"Us."

"Alright, I'm just going to lay down the baby, but just start…I'll be down in a minute."

Cal and Athenaise meanwhile sat down.

"You know that we can't go on like this, Athenaise."

She nodded.

"And what do you suggest that we should do?"

Cal swallowed trying to think of the best way to tell her.

"You know that this has nothing to do with you, Athenaise, you've always been a good and loving wife to me. I must admit much better than I've been as a husband for you."

Athenaise watched him, hoping that he wouldn't say what she thought.

"However, I think that we should go separate ways now. It'll be better for everyone. Of course you don't have to fear that you'd be left with nothing, I'm sure going to leave you enough money to…," Cal told her calmly.

Athenaise furiously jumped up.

"You think you can buy anything and everyone with your money, right Cal? But I won't make it so easy for you. Do you really think my sister is still going to love you, when I tell her that you raped me?" she screamed.

Cal didn't get a change to answer, because Euphrasie had returned just in time.

"Is this true?" she shot out disgustedly.

"Euphrasie, I…wanted to tell you right away…," he stammered. "I told Athenaise that we're going to divorce. She should be able to find someone for herself."

Euphrasie wasn't impressed.

"And you think that I just forgive you what you did to my sister?" her voice was full of contempt.

"Euphrasie, please…I love you."

"Really?"

Cal thought of something he could say to make her forgive him.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"You…you can asked Mr. Dawson," he finally got out regretted his words the minute he had spoken them, not only because he didn't really trust Jack, but also because it would most likely make Euphrasie and Athenaise suspicious.

And of course it did.

"Mr. Dawson, what does he have to do with the whole thing?" Euphrasie asked in wonder.

Cal thought for a minute if he should tell her the whole truth, but then he remembered Jack's words.

You're never going to have a serious relationship, if you'll start it with a lie.

Cal sat down, he needed this for what he was about to say.

"Cal, what is it?" Athenaise looked at him.

"Mr. Dawson…well actually Rose…"

"Mrs. Calvert?" Euphrasie asked.

"Yes, Rose, for me she's Rose," he looked up at both. "I…we were engaged once."

Both were completely stunned.

"So this was the reason why Mr. Dawson did draw her closer to him, at the day you met him at the theatre? Did you rape her too?"

"No, no, you've to believe me…," Cal was nervous now. "I don't think that I would be sitting here anymore, if I had."

"You didn't think this important enough to tell me and my sister before?" Euphrasie asked further. "I knew that you and Mrs. Calvert had some secret, but I never expected anything like this."

"I didn't tell you and Athenaise, because it really wasn't important. I thought that Rose was dead, perished with the Titanic and with him…I mean Mr. Dawson."

"She fell in love with him, leaving you for him, right?" Athenaise wanted to know her voice mocking.

Seemingly Cal wasn't the man of every woman's dreams.

"That's not what I would call it; I'd say that he stole Rose from me. She was my fiancée. He had no right to interfere in that," Cal clenched his fists.

Cal was so in rage now against Jack once more, he didn't even realize that with his inconsiderate talk he was worsening the situation for him even more.

"What? Cal, first I hear that you raped my sister then you tell me that you love me and how I hear that Mr. Dawson stole your fiancée from you, meaning in realiy that you still see her as your property. Honestly do you even know what you want?"

Cal swallowed at the word _property_ as it was just what Jack had said before.

"I'm sorry. I did talk to him before and he told me that I needed to me to be straightforward to you."

"At least someone has gotten more sense than you," Euphrasie just told him.

"I really love you," he spoke up once more.

_Dam you Dawson that's only your fault._

Maybe he should've listened to Ruth.

"You probably do Cal, but before I'm going to start my life with you I need to get over some things and you definitively need to get whatever feelings you still have for Mrs. Calvert."

"I don't have feelings for her," Cal's voice was now not more than a whisper and not very convincing.

"You say it, but I don't believe you. I'll…we'll give you some time to think about everything. Come on, Athenaise," she grabbed her sisters hand.

"What are you doing?" Cal stood up.

"We're going to live somewhere else for a while to give some time to think about everything carefully."

Euphrasie and Athenaise left Cal for a moment and went upstairs to get the baby and pack up a few things.

"You can't take my baby with you!" Cal shouted.

"You're going to make him up, if you continue to scream like this. And moreover he's my son, so I believe that I've every right to take him with me."

"But he deserves a decent christening," Cal voice was still high-pitched, but a little bit calmer.

"He'll get one, don't worry," Euphrasie told him firmly back.

Athenaise was stunned at how her sister was speaking with Cal.

_If I dare to speak to him like this he'll hit me at the least._

"Will…will you tell me…when…if…," he mumbled.

"Yes," she answered. "I really hope that you're going to overcome whatever hatred you still feel for Mr. Dawson and Mrs. Calvert, otherwise I don't think that we can ever have a real relationship."

Cal was completely taken aback.

He had never seen that coming.

"And now excuse us," Euphrasie took one of their bags, while Athenaise took the other. "I'm going to call you."

Once they had left, Cal instantly sank back on the nearest couch.

Jack and his talk about what he would do, if someone would hurt Rose came to his mind again. Cal realized that he understood him.

"I'd most likely you the same, if Euphrasie would be hurt," he muttered to himself.

A sudden strange feeling that Cal had never known before overtook him. It was a mix of rage, hurt, but most of all loneliness.


	94. Chapter 94

Despite what the doctor had told her about taking it easy, Rose was still working the whole week, probably even more than before. It kept her mind off of other things. Helga had noticed her stressed state and asked her about it, but Rose had just answered with having much work to do.

She had Jack had talked about telling the children about her pregnancy. Rose knew that Jack wanted nothing more than a happy little family and sure she wanted this too, but there were just so many obstacles now. Of course most of which Jack knew nothing about.

Jack had looked confused once more, when she had told him that she didn't want to tell them right away. Of course it was no wonder that he didn't understand it. After all how could he as he knew nothing about Rose's fears of a miscarriage and her problems with his daughter.

But sure Jack had given in.

As had Helga tough she was still worried. She decided to invite Rose with the girls and her own daughter for a woman's day. Even if nothing changed it surely wouldn't do any harm. Helga knew that Rose and her mother didn't get along very well, mostly because Ruth didn't like Jack. But Helga had lost her whole family in the Titanic sinking and was determined to reconcile Rose and her mother.

Helga was always a family type, like Fabrizio and like Jack. She couldn't understand the problems Rose had with her mother.

Surely they weren't as severe as not to be solved.

Helga had gone over to Molly and told her about her plan. Molly wasn't so sure, if this was a good idea, but she agreed with Helga that they should at least try.

Helga had suggested a restaurant, but Molly thought it better to invite everyone to her home.

She hadn't got much hope however that anything would emerge of it.

The only one, who would enjoy the evening, was as it later turned out, Ruth.

Rose was coming more reluctantly than actually really wanting to. Jack had told her that he would the day with Fabrizio and Rose didn't want to be alone.

Of course Jack had thought it a nice idea that Rose and the girls would spent more time together.

Cora hadn't been any nicer than to Rose then before. Sure Jack scolded her, if he noticed it, but actually it was Rose herself, who would tell him that he shouldn't be too harsh with her, as she just lost her mother.

"You're far too good," Jack had told her.

Cora surely knew how to take advantage of Rose's generosity. In a way Rose sensed that she wasn't reacting the way she should. It would be better to just tell the child once and for all that her constant talks hurt her, but Rose didn't want any quarrel. Jack didn't deserve that.

Rose hadn't told him that Cora blamed him for her mother's death.

Through the whole dinner everybody was exceptionally, only Helga and Molly did talk with each other.

Rose thought about Jack. He had told her about his encounter with her mother and Henry. Of course her mother would support Henry. The only thing that made her wonder was that Cal obviously wanted to have nothing to do with her revenge.

Cora and Zita were playing on the floor with Birgitta, who liked the girls, having only a brother.

Ruth also didn't say anything. She just eyed her daughter. Surely he had told her everything, of course in his version.

"Rose, Ruth, what do you say, would you like something more to eat?" Molly asked them.

Both didn't look like they were enjoying the evening.

"I don't care, just get me something," Rose said.

Molly stood up preparing some bread, cheese and sausages, afterwards sitting down again.

Rose went over to Cora and Zita to play with them.

Ruth immediately noted that while Zita seemed to be happy and liked playing with Rose, Cora was reserved.

Ruth also noticed the look that Cora gave Rose once she had turned her head away.

It was clear that this child didn't like her.

Ruth smiled.

Could it be that Cora was the answer to her every wish that this child would manage what she herself and hundreds of lawyers seemingly couldn't – make Rose and Jack split up.

Ruth decided to plan further.

As it looked like Helga and Molly were keen on seeing her getting along with Rose, she would do just that.

She would together with Henry and she would use Cora's hatred for her to make her leave Jack.

...

Ruth knew that she needed to do more however and unexpectedly some help came to her a few days later, when she accidently stumbled over a famished young girl. She was clearly a prostitute.

_But just about what I need._

Molly had said that she wanted to hire a maid, so Ruth had decided to do just that. Molly always had had a good heart and surely wouldn't have anything against it, if they helped this pure little girl.

Her name was Valerie and she clearly looked like someone, who would agree to anything, if just being offered a roof over her head or in Valerie's case to get away from her brutal pimp.

Ruth made it quite well known to her that she would sent her back, if Valerie wouldn't do what was expected of her.

Of course the frightened girl had nodded her head and said _yes_ to everything. She knew better than to reject that offer.


	95. Chapter 95

Euphrasie and Athenaise had rented a house in the city, living there with little Emmanuel, who was already two weeks old and a very active baby.

Cal came over whenever he could to visit his son and Euphrasie.

They were laughing together happily, while Athenaise felt left out, obviously her sister had already forgiven Cal what he had done to her.

"The child needs a father," she had told her.

"But have you forgotten what he did to me?"

"No, I forgot nothing, but Emmanuel deserves to spend time with his father."

Actually Euphrasie and Athenaise had never seen much of their own parents, as they had grown up in the typical noble household environment, where the children would be raised by nannies mostly and only saw their parents, when eating, even then not being allowed to speak.

"Cal is a completely different man, when he's together with me. He's a good man. Sure everyone has his mistakes…"

"How can you be so blind? He didn't even tell you the truth about his fiancée Mrs. Calvert."

Euphrasie had to admit that her sister had gotten a point here.

"You can't disagree with the fact that you're still unsure about his feelings for her."

Euphrasie didn't say anything.

"Do you think that he raped her too? He probably did some other things to her…"

"I'm sure that Mr. Dawson would know how to prevent it."

"Oh, please, Euphrasie, how can you be so naïve? I'm sure Mrs. Calvert could tell you some stories about your perfect Cal, some that would make you understand his true nature," Athenaise's voice grew higher by the minute.

Euphrasie had sat down and taken her son into her arms.

She couldn't deny that her sister's words did have a great effect on her.

"It looks like Cal doesn't like to be left alone; otherwise he wouldn't have been angry at Mrs. Calvert and Mr. Dawson. Who tells you that he won't do the same to you, once you reject him too much?"

"I don't know."

Maybe her sister was just jealous?

But in a way she was right. As much as Euphrasie loved Cal, she really was unsure.

"And what about me, I'm just going to be left out, while you play happy family here?" she heard her sister again.

"Athenaise, please, you know that I didn't want anything of that."

"But you just forgave him everything," she hissed.

"I didn't forgive him and you're right, Cal, still needs to prove his love for me."

Athenaise looked at her confused.

"You really think that I'm just letting him get with what he did to me?"

Euphrasie decided not to comment on that, she surely wasn't the right one for that.

"We could ask Mrs. Calvert," Euphrasie suggested.

In was a weird situation as Cal had asked Jack just about the same, but both didn't know this.

"Yes, why not, call her. I'm eager to find out what she has to say about Cal."

…..

Rose was stunned at first, but she did come leaving the two girls at Molly's, something as it would later turn out wasn't the best decision though not because of Molly.

For the time being however, Rose was sitting on a couch in the new home of Athenaise and Euphrasie.

"You're probably wondering why we invited you here," Euphrasie spoke up, while Athenaise got them something to drink.

Actually Rose didn't wonder so much.

"Has it something to do with Cal?" she guessed knowing the answer already.

Both looked at each other stunned.

"How did you know?" Athenaise wondered.

"It's not that difficult actually. Jack told me," Rose explained. "Cal told him."

Rose thought it better not to tell Athenaise that Jack and she had known about their affair for months already.

Euphrasie nodded gladly a thank you in her direction.

"I see," Athenaise spoke up.

"Cal said that you were his betrothed," Euphrasie began.

"That was long ago. Did you invite me here for that?"

"No actually…you've to understand that…I'm a little bit unsure about his feelings for me."

Rose looked up at her speculating.

"What did he do to you, while you were engaged?" Athenaise interrupted her sister.

Euphrasie needed to understand that Cal wasn't as perfect as he seemed.

Rose was aware of this as well. At first she really wanted to tell them everything about Cal hitting her, him shooting at Jack and her, Cal raving and screaming…even his latest attack on her, which had been stopped by Gisela.

Euphrasie had a right to know this right. But then she remembered Jack's words about Cal.

Maybe he really wanted to change?

Giving it a second thought Rose decided against telling them.

Jack would say that everybody deserves a second chance and Rose would go with it.

If a little girl like Jack's daughter Zita could see something good in Cal, she surely could too.

"Everyone makes mistakes," she simply answered to Athenaise's question.

"He never did anything wrong?"

"Of course he did, but it was long ago and I think that everybody needs to be forgiven, well almost everybody," she said the last part though not more than a whisper.

"Cal did some unimaginable things to me and you just act as if nothing happened. Whatever would your Mr. Dawson do, if Cal would rape you?" she spat out.

Euphrasie bit her lip; she hadn't expected her to burst this truth out like this.

Rose had wanted to think of Cal better, but Athenaise's words just proved her now that he obviously hadn't changed.

"Jack would kill him," Rose stated as a matter of fact.

"See and I just have to live with it, while she's playing family with my husband."

Rose watched her.

Actually it seemed that the rape was just the main thought that Cal had done to her, but seemingly not the most important one.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep," Athenaise finally spoke up shaking Rose's hand once more, before descending upstairs.

"She's…it's so hard for her…"

"I can imagine. Gisela gave us some hard time as well."

Though Gisela did it, because she loved Jack and wanted him back, Rose didn't think that Athenaise actually felt any love for Cal.

"You wanted to tell me something else before," Rose said after some time. "…about Cal's feelings for you."

"Oh, yes, sure…you know Cal still seemed angry at Mr. Dawson, saying that he stole you from him."

Yes that was just typically Cal.

But Rose waited for Euphrasie to continue.

"Everything is just so confusing. Cal is actually a good father for his son and a few months ago he told that I only had to say so and he would divorce Athenaise right away. But now…he didn't know back than that we were sisters…"

"He doesn't want you anymore?"

"I'm not sure. I fear that he may still have feelings for someone else."

"And for whom?" Rose wondered.

"You. I mean why else would he be so angry with Mr. Dawson?"

"Well Cal doesn't like to be left. But don't worry, I've the perfect idea, at least for you and Cal, another thing is your sister of course."

Euphrasie nodded.

"Did Cal really do nothing bad to you?"

"He did, but that's long ago and…and I think that he's trying to change. I mean he asked Jack for help for god's sake? A man that he once detested with all his might…if this isn't a good sign then what else?"

"Athenaise is also angry, because our parents forced her to marry Cal, because I left the family. She surely didn't have an easy marriage."

"I expected something like this. I guess you've to give her some time. I could talk to her, if you want?" Rose offered.

"Would be great," she answered. "What about your plan about finding out Cal's feelings for you?"

"We'll just go out to dinner together, I mean you, me, Jack and Cal."

"You think that this'll work?"

"It surely won't hurt."

"Alright I agree, but I agree that it would be better if you two come here. I think the atmosphere is more comfortable here."

"Sure and when?"

"How about next Friday at noon, maybe lunch would be better than dinner?"

"We'll be there."

Rose was sure that Cal had no feelings at all for her.

The main problem they had here was clearly Athenaise.


	96. Chapter 96

Molly had really taken Valerie in as her new maid though she was wondered of course why Ruth was suddenly so concerned about this girl.

Valerie didn't have any experience in housekeeping, but she did surprisingly well and seemed to be very happy about her job. Molly had asked Ruth where she had met the girl first, but Ruth had only given a dubious answer.

"What's wrong with helping her?" she had asked Molly in return.

Of course nothing was wrong with it, just that Ruth wasn't the type of person, who helped out of pure charity.

Not only did Ruth support this girl, she also wanted to spend time with Cora and Zita. Molly was completely stunned, but moreover worried. Molly was sure that her feelings for Jack hadn't changed one bit. She was still visiting and supporting Henry.

So why would she suddenly care about Jack's children?

Ruth had answered this question with the mentioning of the girl's dead mother.

"You said that I should try to get along with him and what better than to spend time with his children?"

Molly hadn't known how to react to that one.

Valerie on the other hand was seemingly nervous whenever Ruth was around and Molly watched the two of them carefully, trying to figure out what Ruth was planning.

Valerie was clearly frightened about something, but she wouldn't tell Molly, when she asked her about it.

Ruth had told Valerie about her plan to destroy Jack's relationship with her daughter. Valerie had met the two of them once, when they were visiting Molly and Ruth with the children and found them to be actually very perfectly fitting for each other.

But Ruth had made it quite clear to her that she would sent her back to her former employer, if Valerie didn't go along with it.

"Do I've to remind you that it was me, who saved you from your old boss?"

"No," Valerie shook her hand.

"Well then I think that I deserve some gratitude in return. Don't you think so?"

Valerie nodded.

She liked the job here. In fact it was the best one than she ever had had and Molly was so nice to her. In a way Valerie knew that it wasn't right what they wanted to do, but she had no other choice, but to go with it.

I can't risk to be thrown out here.

Ruth had told her that it wouldn't be a problem to have Molly firing her. She'd just her that Valerie had stolen something.

Valerie had found Jack very nice actually and attractive.

Molly was eying her suspiciously and Valerie wondered, if she suspected anything. She was so scared that she would have to go back to her old life and tried her best not to give Molly any clue.

Of course Valerie had asked Ruth at first, why she didn't want to be her daughter together with this Mr. Dawson.

"I think that they're quite nice together," she had told her earning an icily stare from Ruth.

"He is a nothing, a nobody and Rose needs to understand that he can't be trusted."

Valerie knew that there was no reasoning with her.

The best way out of it would've been of course to tell Molly everything, but Valerie too scared about having to go back.

"If you do what I tell you everything will be fine and he's going to be out of our lives sooner than we think."

And in addition with Valerie, there was still Cora.

Ruth was using the child for her plans as well telling Cora that she had every right to be mad at Rose about her mother's death. Sure Cora was too young to understand that Ruth only used her for her evil plans.

The only thing that she was glad about was the fact that finally someone obviously understood her problems with Rose. Of course around Cora Ruth was never saying anything bad about Jack.

Cora was happy, thinking Ruth to be a nice person.

With her help and the one of the stupid Valerie, nothing could go wrong. The only problem, if it could be called like this, was Henry.

Ruth kept reminding him that he if he wanted to have Rose back he needed to spend more time with her. She would show Rose with the help of Valerie that Jack was just like every other man.

"All you've to do is going over to her afterwards and comfort her."

Henry had nodded, not being really convinced that this would work. But of course he still went along with it.

There was still nothing that he wanted more than having Rose back. He didn't care, if it meant that she or Jack would be hurt.

They also didn't think about him.


	97. Chapter 97

Friday the day they were going to have lunch with Cal and Euphrasie had arrived. Jack wasn't really looking forward to it.

He could think of better things that he could do with Rose and that surely didn't include Hockley.

Rose had put on a very nice green dress and she simply looked stunning. Jack was glad that they were only going to visit them at Euphrasie's new home and that didn't have to wear any smoking.

"What do you think, Jack, this or this?" Rose had asked him holding up two dresses.

Jack had come up to her and began kissing her neck instead.

"You're most beautiful, if you're wearing nothing at all," he had whispered into her ear.

Rose had hit him playfully in the side, but she wasn't angry at all.

Finally she had decided for the green dress as it was better covering her pregnancy.

Now Rose was sitting in front of the mirror putting on a necklace and some matching earrings.

Jack stood behind her.

He was still completely taken aback at her stunning beauty.

"You're so beautiful," he told her.

Rose smiled, while Jack started to kiss her neck again.

She happily closed her eyes, but instantly remembered that they needed to go.

"Jack…no…we can't…we've to go…they're awaiting us…"

"I don't think that Hockley is awaiting me," he simply answered returning back to kissing her.

Rose put an end to this by standing up, causing Jack to look angry.

"But we'll have time for this later," she told him.

Jack smiled.

The children were with Molly and Ruth today and surely the lunch couldn't take the whole day.

Rose had told Jack about Euphrasie's and her plan to test Cal's feelings for her. Jack thought this a typically womanly plan, which as he said couldn't work.

"You'll see, it will."

Jack of course still went along with it, doing it for Rose as he said. He really couldn't understand why this woman Euphrasie would think that Cal would have feelings for any woman.

….

Cal on the other hand had no idea, but Euphrasie's and Rose's strategy. Instead Euphrasie had told him that she wanted him to get along better with Jack.

Like Jack, Cal could think of something better, but he too went along with it.

Little Emmanuel was left with Athenaise for the time being, who took care of him in hers and Cal's old home.

When Jack and Rose arrived, Cal immediately noticed the sparkles between them and the way Jack was looking at her.

They sat down on the couch in the living room.

"It'll be more comfortable than at the table," Euphrasie told them.

The real reason was course that it gave Jack more opportunity to tend to Rose. Euphrasie was sure that they wouldn't hold back their feelings for each other.

That's just what she wanted; she needed to see Cal's reaction to it.

Euphrasie had prepared some food and drinks, but actually no one was really hungry.

She didn't have to wait long; Jack and Rose were sitting closing together on one couch not a space of air between them.

Cal was seemingly nervous and didn't know where to look.

Rose had placed her head on Jack's shoulder and smiled happily while she felt his arms around her.

Jack obviously didn't care at all about the fact that they weren't alone and placed kiss after kiss on her head.

While Cal was looking on the ground, not really knowing what else he should do, Euphrasie was watching Cal.

Rose didn't have to move to get something to eat; she only needed to tell Jack, who would give her everything she wanted.

"Thank you," Rose told him smiling. "I love you," she added.

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

They shared a little kiss.

Cal turned his head away.

"Oh please, Dawson, remember that you're not alone here," he shot out.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, but he could barely hold back a giggle.

Rose led her head back on his shoulder.

"It's really a pity that your little son isn't here. I would've liked to see him," Rose spoke up after a while.

"I thought it better for us to be alone," Euphrasie simply answered.

"Sure."

Jack noticed that Cal had never been so quiet before. He was clearly nervous, something that Jack didn't know from him.

There wasn't much talk between them; no one really knew what he should say to the others.

Rose thought for a while about asking Cal directly about her feelings for her, but just as soon decided against it.

So the awkward silence continued.

After some time Euphrasie stood up saying something about getting something from the kitchen.

"I'm going to help you," Rose said following her.

In the kitchen they began to talk about the evening.

"What you do think? Have you got a proof now that he doesn't have any feelings for me anymore?"

"Actually I'm even more confused now."

Rose thought about it for a moment.

"I believe that I've got an idea."

"And what?"

"I can't tell you, but I promise you, if this doesn't work then nothing will."

Euphrasie looked at her wondering and they went back to Jack and Cal.

Rose whispered something into Jack's ear, which Cal of course believed would be something like _I love you_ again.

Jack thought that this was a crazy idea, but a brilliant one as well.

"Didn't I tell you that you should stop this?" Cal spoke up angrily again receiving at cold stare from Jack.

"Do you really think that you've the right to tell me anything, Hockley? You, who's sleeping and having a child with the sister of his own wife…," Jack started provoking him.

Rose bit her lip to hold back a giggle.

Euphrasie instantly knew what they were doing.

"What, Dawson, you're…?"

"You know, Hockley, you always called my Rose a whore, but I do believe that yours is even more one," Jack added.

He knew that Cal would be furious at him. If this didn't help then nothing would.

Just as he had expected him to do, Cal's face turned red from rage.

"Oh shut up you little nothing! Euphrasie is the best woman in the world and if you should ever say anything I like that again…," Cal stopped himself turning to her "And I love her."

"Oh, Cal," she exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"Finally," Jack mumbled drewing Rose closer to him.

Cal looked at him.

"Finally what, Dawson?" his voice was still angry.

Before Jack could answer Rose burst out laughing and Jack quickly joined in.

"What is wrong now, hey…?" Cal shouted.

"Considering that you really believed what I said about her, I would say that sometimes you're not the perfect intelligent businessman at all," Jack told him in a serious tone.

Cal was stunned.

"Do you really think that I came here for nothing, just to spend an evening with you? Really, I can think of better things, Hockley," he added.

Finally Cal seemed to understand.

"You mean you planned this whole thing?"

"Yes," Rose giggled.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean anything of it," Jack said to him once more.

"I needed to be sure about your feelings for me," Euphrasie told him.

"You're really a…oh you're simply…," Cal couldn't think of the right word. "But I do love you so much," he told Euphrasie once more.

Jack and Rose meanwhile watched them and soon they all were happily laughing together.


	98. Chapter 98

Rose smiled happily as Jack kissed her good morning.

"Mmh...it's so wonderful to wake up like this," she whispered having her eyes still closed.

"It's even more wonderful to wake up beside you," Jack told her in return.

Rose still couldn't believe that she really had finally Jack on her side. She had almost forgotten about her other problems until Jack brought it up again.

"Don't you think it's about time to tell the children about, well you know that they're going to get another sibling?"

Rose was biting her lip.

"Jack, I…," she began trying to think of something to prevent this.

Luckily for her she didn't have to think about an excuse now as Cora and Zita were suddenly standing in the room, looking at Jack with big eyes.

Jack wasn't very happy that they had been interrupted, but he didn't show it and turned to them instead.

"Papa, can we spend some time with Grandmother Ruth?" Cora asked him.

_Grandmother Ruth?_

Jack couldn't really say that he was happy about that. Something told him that Ruth wasn't just friendly to his children, without expecting anything in return.

"Please, Papa…," Zita added.

On the other hand, why shouldn't they meet her, if they liked her?

After all their real grandmother lived miles away and they only saw her once a year, sometimes even more seldom.

Jack looked at Rose for her to say something.

But Rose couldn't think of anything now. She supposed that it would be alright.

_Her mother surely wouldn't do anything bad to Jack's children?_

_She hated Jack not his children, right?_

Jack's eyes were pleading with her to say something.

"I believe that no harm would be done, if they spend some time with her," Rose finally spoke up.

At least Cora would be distracted a little from her hatred against her.

If only Rose would've known what a wrong decision she had made now.

"Alright, then it's fine with me too. But you two are going to behave."

"We're always behaving."

"And now go and get dressed you two. You can't very well go over to them like this," Jack told them.

After they had left, Jack turned to Rose again embracing her and kissing all over.

"You know how much I love you, my sweet little angel, right?"

Rose forced a smile sinking further into his welcoming arms.

"You're sure that your mother is good for them?"

"Seems so," Rose mumbled into his shirt. "I mean if Cal can change then why shouldn't my mother do so as well?"

"Could be, yes...," Jack stated, but he wasn't convinced.

Rose had told him about Helga and Molly trying to bring Ruth and her closer and of course as Jack had once said Rose had a great heart, but maybe sometimes too big.

Her knowledge of human nature wasn't very high, when it came to her mother.

Rose in a way still thought that Ruth loved her in her own way and she would finally accept Jack on her side.

She had listened to Helga and Molly talking about their mothers and even if hers was different, she was still her mother right?

_She surely only wants my best._

Rose felt Jack kissing her head again, closing her eyes once more.

"Are you going to come with me to work today?" he asked her. "I do believe that you've your free day today."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I've promised Euphrasie that I'd talk to her sister to convince her…well you know granting Cal a divorce."

"You've such a good heart, you know that right?" Jack kissed her on her lips.

"I'll try to make it as short as possible," she told him after the kiss had ended.

"It's quite unbelievable how Hockley changed. I must say not long ago, I would've never thought that possible."

Rose nodded, before they stood up and got dressed as well.

…

While Jack went to work and Rose to talk with Athenaise, the children were in caring hands of Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

The fact the Zita loved Rose dearly, already thinking of her as her real mother, while Cora hated Rose and despised her in a way that was scary even for the hard-bitten Ruth, made it a little more difficult to drive a wedge between Jack and Rose.

But of course that little toil didn't stop Ruth in any way; it only spurned her on more.

Luckily Zita loved playing with her doll and didn't seem to care about her sister and Ruth.

That gave Ruth the opportunity the needed to bring Cora further on her side and add to her hatred for having her father together with Rose.

"I think it very unfair of your father that he doesn't even think of your feelings? Of course I don't want to speak bad about your father."

Cora nodded.

"It's not that I don't like…"

"But you think that she isn't the right one for your father?"

"Yes, she's…it's her fault that Mama died," Cora angrily exclaimed.

That was just what Ruth needed.

This child was the answer to all her dreams.

Surely Jack would give up Rose sooner or later, if he understood how bad his daughter felt with him living together with the woman who destroyed his marriage.

"You know, my dear, you need to tell this your father. Make him understand that he can't go on like this, that he's hurting you with his action. I'm sure he'll understand."

Cora nodded her head again.

"But Papa he…," she began in a way thinking that her father did look happy with Rose around him.

Her hatred for her though was still greater.

"It's not that I don't want Papa together with another woman, I think…it's just why does it have to be her?" Cora asked looking up at Ruth.

_That sentence could've come from me._

Ruth took Cora into her arms, scolding herself now for not sooner seeing this great opportunity just in front of her eyes.

"Oh my dear, you'll see, everything will work out fine. You just need to make your father understand that Rose isn't the right one for him."

_And I'm going to help you with this. So will Valerie._

_Hopefully the stupid girl wouldn't destroy anything._

"You're so nice to me. I wish that Papa would understand me better."

Ruth knew that she should've felt bad about what she was doing. She knew that Jack loved her daughter; she could see it in his eyes, whenever he looked at her.

But she didn't feel bad at all, quite the contrary, she felt very happy thinking about her brilliant plan.

Jack Dawson wasn't the right one for her daughter. Someone like Henry Calvert was yes, though Ruth didn't like Henry very much.

Yes, he was an idiot and Ruth was disgusted by his drinking habit as well, but anyone was better than Jack Dawson.

Ruth had told Valerie everything she knew about Jack and hoped that this would help the girl.

Valerie was just the girl that Jack needed, young, vibrant, with an interest for whatever poor people were interested in…yes it was perfect.

And Rose could go back to Henry.

…

While Ruth was using Cora, she had tracked Valerie into visiting Jack together with Molly.

"Mr. Dawson believes himself to be something like an artist," Ruth had told her. "So just go along with it."

Valerie had nodded.

"Are you sure that you want to visit a museum?" Molly asked her.

Something was wrong here.

She just didn't know what.

"Yes, why not? I know, it's not the typical place where someone as young as me would spend his time, but I love museum and old things," Valerie said to her.

Ruth had warned her of Molly and told her that she needed to be careful around her.

"Mrs. Brown thinks that my daughter and Mr. Dawson are a match made in heaven."

Valerie couldn't really understand Ruth's problem with Jack. She had to admit that they really looked nice and happy together.

But what did she know.

Surely Ruth wanted only the best for her daughter.

"We're here," Molly exclaimed loudly dragging her inside.

Now Valerie could prove her acting skills.

Jack was promised to see them here. He knew that Valerie was the new maid of Molly, he had seen her over there once or twice, but not taken much notice of her.

Of course she was a nice girl, but nothing more.

_Nothing compared to my Rose._

Luckily for Valerie there were none other people in the museum at the moment.

Molly introduced her to Jack once more.

"I hope we're not disturbing you," she said to him.

"No, in fact I'm happy that you came here. It's not that interesting with no visitors, actually it's boring."

Valerie stepped forward.

Ruth had told her that she shouldn't throw herself at Jack on their first meeting, as this would surely make him suspicious. So Valerie decided to just go with Jack's love for art.

"I've heard that you know everything about the things in this museum. You know I might be young, but I'm really interested in everything you've here."

Jack looked at Molly, who chuckled with her shoulders.

"Well you know, I would give you some tour, but not now, I need to watch the other people coming up here."

Valerie looked disappointed, causing Molly to step in for her help.

"I could watch them Jack, while you go and explain everything to her."

"If you don't mind…"

"No, not at all, I'd be happy to just sit for her while," she said mentioning to the nearest chair. "You know I'm not the youngest anymore."

"Fine and if Rose comes here, she promised that she would, just tell her that we went over there."

"She didn't want to spend her free day with you?" Molly asked wondering.

"Of course she wanted, but you know she has such a great heart and well she's speaking with Athenaise at the moment to convince her about a divorce."

"Mrs. Hockley?" Molly was stunned having no idea what had happened. "Since when are you helping Mr. Hockley? Have I missed something?"

"I think you missed a lot, but don't worry. I'm going to tell you everything, but later," Jack told Molly. "Miss Valerie and I should start our tour now, right?" Jack turned to the girl.

"That would be great," Valerie forced a smile.

"Have fun, my dear," Molly shouted behind them.

Valerie surely was a nice girl, who did her best, but the fact that Ruth took so much interest in this girl still worried her.

Jack and Valerie went around the museum, with her trying to seem interested, while in reality she found it all boring, but she knew that she had no other choice, if she didn't want to end up on the streets again.

Jack was absorbed in his talking that he didn't have notice.

"That's so nice of you. You know so much," Valerie kept telling him.

Meanwhile Rose had come too and seen Molly sitting there.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" she asked wondering. "Where's Jack?"

"He's over there…," Molly pointed her hand in the direction they had gone. "…with my new maid you know. She wanted to see the pictures. But Jack will be happy when…," only now did she realize that Rose was already gone.

"You know Mr….," Valerie started, but felt Jack's eyes drifting away.

"Rose, hey," he happily hugged her giving her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come earlier, it's just that you know Athenaise…I'm going to tell you later."

"Sure, don't worry. I'm so happy that you're here now," Jack told taking her hand and leading her over to Valerie.

"Miss Valerie you remember my wife, Rose Dawson?"

Rose was so happy, when she heard him introducing her as his wife.

If only she really would finally be his wife.

"I'm happy to meet you again, Valerie," Rose told her holding out her hand, which Valerie shook.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Dawson," Valerie answered.

Jack told them that they needed to go, as the museum would close soon and Rose and he agreed to come with Molly and Valerie to pick up the children.

...

Valerie was even more confused now.

It didn't look like Jack would want to cheat on Rose.

When Jack and Rose had left again with the children and Molly had gone to bed, Ruth came over to her.

"How did it go?" she wanted to know from her.

"He doesn't have any interest in me."

"That'll change, I'm sure. He's only a man after all."

"But I've a feeling that he really loves your daughter, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Maybe it's…maybe we shouldn't...," she started, but shrank down under Ruth's cold stare.

Of course Ruth didn't want to hear this.

"You know nothing you stupid girl…oh I'm sorry," Ruth added laughing a fake laugh, when she saw the frightened look on the girls face. "Remember where you would be now without me."

"I beg your pardon. Of course you're right, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, everything shall go as you wish."

"Good, you understand," Ruth said.

_And Henry is going to help my daughter later on, when she's heartbroken about this poor little nothing Jack Dawson._


	99. Chapter 99

Rose and Jack had invited Molly for the first time in their own flat. Ruth of course wasn't happy about. She would rather have wanted them to come over to Molly, so that Valerie could further spend time with Jack.

But of course Jack and Rose didn't want Ruth to know everything about Cal and his problems.

Molly was stunned, when she heard everything.

Rose however decided to leave the rape story out. Athenaise should tell her herself, if she wanted to.

"Mr. Hockley has a child with the sister of his wife?" she asked repeating it more for herself than for Jack and Rose.

"He really loves her, Molly," Rose told her.

"That may be, but what about his wife."

"She refuses a divorce."

"And that surprises you, Rose? I mean considering what he put her through, I think she has every right to be angry and hurt…"

"Of course she does Molly, but…it may seem a little strange that I would say something like this, but Hockley is really more relaxed around Euphrasie."

"I believe you really, I do. He may really love her and everything, but that doesn't change the fact that this poor woman has been betrayed by her husband with her own sister for years. It may be right too that their marriage wasn't a happy one. But don't you think that Mr. Hockley and her sister could've been at least so thoughtful and be honest to her?" Molly asked them.

"I suppose that you're right, but now with a child involved, it's even more complicated. Cal wants to name him for his father as his second name and when he does that everybody with know that it's his child. Cal always wanted to have a son and…"

Molly nodded.

Sure she could understand this wish.

"It's just that his wife…I mean she knows that she can't go on like this."

"I do believe that she does, but she simply doesn't want to stand away and let him have his way. Remember your wife Jack and the trouble she gave you with the divorce? I don't think that I'm too much on the guessing side, when I say that she would've never granted you one."

Molly didn't want to say, something like in a way it was good or easier that she died, because the children might here.

"Yes, I know. She always told me that her family would never forgive her for that. For her getting a divorce was like…the most horrible thing she could think of. She even told me once that I should just keep Rose as my…you know mistress…anything was better for her than a divorce."

Molly nodded.

"Well I guess that's not about her now," Molly spoke up again.

"We told you, because we thought that you could talk her over into accepting a divorce. I mean Athenaise isn't Gisela. She doesn't have this stern catholic upbringing," Rose told Molly.

"If you insist I will, but I won't promise you anything."

"That's alright," Rose nodded.

In a way she didn't understand herself that she was really helping Cal now, who had given her such hard times in the past, but she was happy that he had seemingly changed.

…..

Molly did talk with Athenaise, who finally really agreed to a divorce though she made it clear that she wanted at least something from Cal's fortune.

"He owes that to me," she said to Molly.

Molly wasn't so sure, if money and house was what she needed now, but maybe didn't say anything against it.

Euphrasie couldn't believe it at first, when her sister told her.

They had planned the christening for little Emmanuel already.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for me," Athenaise had told her.

Euphrasie had nodded, but she was sad.

There good relationship was seemingly over.

"You know Cal and I…he didn't ask me so far, but I'm sure he will and…I would you to be my bridesmaid."

Athenaise just wanted to slap her, but kept she herself from doing so.

"You really think that I would stoop so low?" isn't it enough already that you two put me through this?" she shouted.

"Alright, you're right…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that…"

"That I grant Cal the divorce doesn't mean that my feelings for you or him have changed in any way. And it doesn't mean that I forgive you or him."

"Are you going to come to the christening? Please I want Emmanuel to know his aunt," Euphrasie pleaded with her.

"Fine, I'm going to come. Your little son surely shouldn't be thinking bad of his aunt and of course it isn't his fault what happened."

"Thank you," Euphrasie smiled.

At least that was some beginning.

…..

At the christening Cal was proudly presenting his new-born son to everyone. He had invited everyone he knew also from his company.

Cal couldn't have been happier than on this day.

"Look that's my son," he had told everyone.

His godparents were his aunt, Athenaise and Cal's old friend from school, David.

Cal had made this choice, because he was the godparents of David's own son.

But as much as this was a happy occasion for the press in was quite a scandal.

Like Cal and Euphrasie had known the newspapers afterwards were full of this story.

Cal however was finally above this.

Jack wasn't leaving Rose's side even for one minute through the whole ceremony. Cal would never have thought that possible before, but he pitied them now. He had felt committed to invite Ruth as well and the whole time she had been icily staring at them.

_No one needs an enemy, if he has a mother like her._

The press of course had noticed that Cal's supposed dead fiancée, Rose Dewitt Bukater, was at the christening as well and they were even more stunned, when they noticed Cal, Euphrasie, Jack and Rose actually getting along very well.

Ruth on the other hand had felt ashamed for the scandal that was caused. She hadn't even said hello to her daughter, instead sitting at Henry's side.

He was again just nodding to everything she said, not even realizing what the press wrote afterwards on Rose having once been Cal's fiancée; Henry never read any society papers.

Molly had thought about telling Ruth something about her behaviour, but she knew that it would be of no use and after all a christening surely wasn't the right place for this.

_Hopefully Ruth knows what she doing._

However Molly doubted this.

Cora and Zita had heard about the upcoming wedding of Cal and Euphrasie.

They had begged their father to let them take part in it.

"You've to ask Euphrasie and Mr. Hockley," Jack told them.

At the christening they had done just that and Euphrasie had told them that they could be the flower girl.

Of course both were glad about it although Zita didn't really know what a flower girl even did, but it surely was something funny.

Yes, as Athenaise had suspected shortly after her divorce from Cal, he had asked her sister to be his wife and Euphrasie had gratefully accepted. They had thought it better to make it a little smaller wedding though small still went that there were about fifty quests.

"It's only family and friends," Cal had said, while Jack had only shaken his head.

Cal had asked Henry to be his best man. Maybe this would help him get over his loss. Not that Cal liked him any better now.

Henry was stupid in a way that it was a wonder he wasn't screaming the whole day from pain, as Cal had once told Euphrasie.

Euphrasie, who had wanted Athenaise to be her bridesmaid, had finally asked Rose.

Rose did take the honour, but she felt that she wasn't the right one for it.

Like she had said Athenaise didn't show up at the wedding. She told Molly that she needed some time for herself and decided to make a holiday, telling no one where she went or when she would be back.

Athenaise had learned many things during her life with Cal. The most important rule was maybe that a huge scandal was most likely forgotten, when another even larger one appeared. They would just keep quiet and ultimately everything would be replaced by a new gossip.


	100. Chapter 100

Henry's drinking habits had only gotten worse. He was still working for Cal, but as soon as he got home his first way was to a bottle of alcohol.

Henry found that all unfair. He had seen Jack Dawson with his wife and the children playing family. Only Ruth was still on his side. Henry was glad that he had her support. He knew that Ruth wouldn't give up. She had told him of her plan with this young girl, Valerie. Actually Henry didn't care how he got Rose back. He just wanted her back.

Ruth hadn't cared to tell him about the everlasting love of her daughter and Jack. Henry still thought that they had met each other the day, when they were having dinner with Cal and his then wife Athenaise and that this affair would change sooner or later.

Sure Henry's attitude didn't make it any better, quite the contrary. Cal had already told him that he needed to me more careful and that he was making mistakes that he, Cal, wouldn't be able to tolerate much longer.

Henry of course knew very well just who was responsible for this. He probably Jack now even more than Cal had once hated him. And his hatred was nourished by Ruth in every way possible. His whole thoughts very circling around his misery and he didn't even realize how his whole life was slowly drifting apart.

He saw himself as the victim here. He didn't understand that the failure of his marriage was mostly his known doing. When being married to Rose, he had ever really listened to her. Not only that one, he had as well risk her life, when he had forced her through two pregnancy's, which both ended up in miscarriage.

But Henry always felt that he had just done, what was expected. Henry had felt sorrow at his son's death, but instead of comforting his wife, he had drawn away from her even more. Whenever Rose had wanted to talk with him afterwards, had asked himself openly how he felt and had told him that he needed to talk about his feelings, Henry had just blocked away. No wonder that Rose had turned to Jack for comfort instead.

Henry's whole day circled at the alcohol now. Especially Cal showed him, how much he was disgusted by him. Henry didn't care. He was sure that he was working good enough that this didn't matter.

Ruth had told him about Valerie, but not about her plan with Cora, for once because she didn't really trust him and second she thought that maybe he wouldn't agree with this method. After all wasn't Henry once a father himself, what would he say, if he knew that she used a little child like this?

Henry had always wanted a huge family, best with only sons, who could caring on his name. Even after Rose's second miscarriage, he had still not given up. But Rose had found her own way to prevent another pregnancy, first by counting her periods and second by simply refusing to sleep with him.

Andy's birth had been a hard one, with mother and son almost dying. Of course Henry had been glad that both had survived, but his thoughts hadn't gone so far to stop thinking about more children.

Cal too had a son now and only he, Henry, was denied one.

Henry was now completely under Ruth's spell, which meant that he was also thinking like her.

Ruth didn't like Henry drinking and she always shot him a cold stare, when she noticed the smell of alcohol around him, but this one didn't even come to the stare that she would give Jack, when she saw him together with her daughter.

Someone other than Ruth surely would've noted that Henry had serious problems and that he needed professional help, but Ruth was completely absorbed in her hatred against Jack.

Every time she came to visit Henry, she would tell him what he needed to do to get her back and didn't notice that Rose was the least of his problem now.

His work got worse every day, but instead of pulling himself together, he put the blame on his wife and Jack. And Ruth just added to this.

Henry got home late in the evening, preparing himself another bottle of gin.


	101. Chapter 101

Valerie was thinking about how it was actually not right, what they were doing. She had no other choice however, but to go along with what Ruth wished as she couldn't risk going back to her old life. Valerie really liked Molly. She was a nice employer.

Valerie felt horrible, when she thought about what she was doing. Ruth had told her to be careful, because Molly believed Jack and Rose to be the perfect pair.

While Valerie was cleaning the house, Ruth was watching her every step. Valerie felt like being in prison, when being around her. She remembered doing housework, when she was young with her mother. Valerie had loved her mother, but she had never known her father. Her mother had told her that her father had been rich and powerful, but of course her mother being just a girl from the streets wasn't the right wife for him and he had left her as soon as he had found out that she was pregnant.

Her mother had always to tried to give her good life, but when Valerie was ten, her mother had died. Valerie had been put in a children orphanage, where she had been treated horrible. One day she had just run away from everything. With no money and no prospects she had quickly ended up in the environment of Mr. Hamill. Since then she hadn't been able to get away.

Well not until the day that Ruth had found her.

Valerie now thought about running away again, but gave this idea up on second thought. Molly was nice to her; she had a good job here and…

She just wouldn't think of this Mr. Dawson.

"Maybe you should spent a little bit more time with him," Ruth spoke up startling her.

Valerie instantly knew whom she meant.

She had never seen anyone with more hatred inside than Ruth had for Jack.

"Honestly, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, what should I do? I already told you that he has no…," she began, but stopped, when she saw the door opening.

Since she was living here, Valerie had wanted to ask Ruth what the problem exactly was with them being together. But it had somehow never been the right time and place.

And something told Valerie that Ruth didn't even know it herself.

Molly was coming back from buying food in the city, something that she did like to by her own.

Molly noticed Valerie's confused and scared face.

"Has something happened, dear?"

"No," Valerie shook her head.

Molly liked this girl. She remembered her a little bit of her own daughter, who was already long grown up.

Molly looked at Ruth, who was sitting on the couch, before turning her head to Valerie again.

"Would you help me with the things?"

"Of course, Mrs. Brown," Valerie immediately stepped forward and took one bag out of Molly's hands.

They placed the belonging on the table in the kitchen.

Ruth didn't even ask, if she could help them.

Valerie had already wondered about their crude relationship. At first she had thought that they were sisters and that this was the reason, why Molly still let Ruth life here.

Now she knew that this wasn't true, which made her wonder even more.

Like Valerie reminded Molly of her daughter, Molly reminded Valerie of her mother. Valerie still remembered her mother scent of perfume, even though she had been dead and gone long ago.

Molly was eying her from the side, waiting for her to say something.

_She can sense something._

"You know, if you've problems with Ruth…I mean, if she's…," Molly started.

"No, everything's fine. Really, I'm happy that I can be here."

Molly just looked at her. Not that she didn't believe her words what worried her was Ruth herself.

"Ruth surely came around a lot. When I met her long ago, I would've never thought that she would actually help someone like who a poor girl on the streets, just out of pity."

Valerie turned her head slightly away, but Molly didn't notice the change in her face, instead she went back into the living room with Valerie following her ahead.

"Don't you think that our new maid is doing great, Ruth?" Molly asked her.

"Sure, of course."

Ruth was thinking of something completely different at the moment. She had spoken with this child, Cora, very much lately. Ruth supposed that Valerie knew about her intentions and that she most likely didn't agree.

"I never had such nice employers," Valerie said to them.

It was true Valerie didn't condemn what Ruth was doing.

"Oh, that's really nice to hear," Molly told her and hugged her before Valerie could protest.

Ruth meanwhile sat stiff in her chair staring at the wall.

She was clearly deeply in thoughts.

What if her plan didn't work?

But it would, it had too.

Cora's hatred for Rose had gotten worse in the last few weeks. Ruth had successfully talked the child into really believing that once Rose was gone she would feel better about her mother's death.

"What are you thinking about?" Molly's voice came suddenly.

Ruth turned her face to look at her.

"I was interrupting you in something," Molly began looking from Ruth to Valerie. "You said something like he has no…what did you mean by that?"

Valerie felt Ruth's cold stare on her. It was clear that she would put the entire blame on her, if Molly found out the truth now.

Luckily Valerie did come up with some good explanation.

"We were talking about Mrs. Dewitt Bukater's former hairdresser and I said that he surely has no better customer now," Valerie told Molly, whose face relaxed.

"I see and I really thought that…oh never mind…that's stupid…," she laughed.

Valerie bit her lip, feeling very bad now.

Molly immediately noticed that something was bothering her, but she couldn't asked her in front of Ruth.

"You know you're a great girl, Valerie. Just remember that I don't like people, who think that they can make a fool out of me," Molly told her as if to warn her.

"I promise you I won't do that."

Molly nodded and smiled.

"You're such a nice a girl. I'm sure that_ you_ won't."

_I'm just not so sure however, when it comes to some other people in this room._


	102. Chapter 102

Cora had been pressured by Ruth for the past few weeks. The child now really believed that if Rose wouldn't be here anymore, all her problems and especially her sorrows concerning her mother's death would be gone.

While Rose still tried to make it up to her, Cora didn't give any confession to her. In fact her hatred against Rose had only grown.

Rose realized that Cora could be a real threat to her marriage, but she didn't tell anything of that Jack.

Jack on the other hand was too happy with Rose to notice Cora's feelings.

Cora had decided that it was high time to make her father understand what she felt. Surely he would understand her and leave her, like Ruth had said. Cora believed that Ruth was the only one, who was on her side. She didn't understand that Ruth was only using her for her plans.

Cora had watched her father and Rose, whenever they ate together, when they looked at each other and sure she had noted that her father's eyes had lit up, every time he looked at her.

Cora knew that he deeply loved her. But she also knew that Rose was responsible for her parents' break up of marriage.

Sadly Cora had so far not been able to speak to her father alone as Rose was always at his side. This however unexpectedly changed today.

Jack did come home before Rose.

Cora and her sister had spent at the day with Molly and Ruth, where Jack was catching them up. Valerie was also there, but she didn't do anything as Molly was watching her every step carefully.

Jack happily hugged his daughter telling both of them how much they meant to him.

"You know you can stay here as well, Jack," Molly told him. "And we could call Rose and tell her to come here..."

Jack was about to say yes, when he felt Cora's hand nugging on his sleeve.

"Papa, please you promised us that would spent a day alone," Cora spoke up.

Jack sensed that Cora would be disappointed, if he took Molly's offer.

"You see, I...we still have other plans," he answered her instead.

"Of course I understand. I hope you've fun," she told everyone looking at the children.

Ruth meanwhile was icily staring at Jack, hoping that finally his daughter would be able to break up his relation with Rose.

"Good bye you two," Molly told Cora and Zita bending down to them.

They too told her good bye.

Jack could feel Ruth's stare on him and was actually happy to get out of here.

"Bye Molly, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Miss Valerie," he said to them

Molly and Valerie returned this, Ruth of course didn't, and she just sneered.

Molly eyed Ruth carefully. She was sure that she had already something planned.

Just what could it be?

Valerie was in a way happy that they were going. She never knew how to act in front of Jack. She felt so bad, whenever she thought of him and Rose and how much they meant to each other. And then she felt Ruth's dark cold eyes on her back and she tried to make conversation with Jack.

Jack was always to her, but he kept her on distance. There wasn't even the slightest hint that he may even _think _of betraying Rose, least not that he would really do it.

Ruth was getting impatient and Valerie knew this, because she was the one, who had to pay for it.

Jack was carrying Zita on one arm, while he held Cora on the other.

Ruth was always nice to the girls; she even bought them presents and actually really acted as if they were her grandchildren.

While Rose found that just kind of her, Jack still thought that there was something more to this story.

"You know, Jack, your girls are always welcome here. Isn't that right, Ruth?"

"Of course the girls are always welcome," Ruth answered Molly.

_Just you're not_ – the added silently grimacing at Jack.

He only wanted to get out of here. He always felt like being before a court, when being in the same room with Ruth.

Molly told them goodbye once more, while Valerie stood aside.

She knew that she should tell Molly everything. It was just that she really feared Ruth's reaction. A woman, who was using a seven year old child for her plans, surely was capable of everything.

"I hope we'll see you soon again, Jack, you and your daughters," Molly spoke up smiling at the girls.

"We'll see," he told her finally moving out of the door.

Cora couldn't wait to tell him everything she had on her mind.

…..

As soon as they got home Jack brought the one soundly sleeping Zita to bed, kissing her good night.

"I guess you too had a hard day, today, right?" he asked Cora, who stood beside him.

Cora nodded.

"It's so nice every time with Grandmother Ruth," she told him.

Jack looked at her trying to smile.

He couldn't say that he was happy about it.

But maybe Ruth was really trying to change?

Cora was looking at him with wide eyes.

_You've to tell your father about your feelings. He needs to understand that he's hurting you with his actions._

"Papa?" her voice came shyly.

"Yes, my dear?" Jack asked her bending down to her.

"I want…I mean….," she stammered for words.

When being with Ruth it had always seemed so easy. Yes and it had been simple to tell Rose that she should go, but now telling her father that she hated his new wife, was something completely different.

Cora however noticed her father still watching her. He was waiting for her to say something.

"Cora, what is it? Did something happen in school?" he guessed.

"Grandmother Ruth…," Cora started.

Jack took her hand sensing that this could take longer.

"Come on honey, I think it's better if we sit down first," Jack led her into the living room.

While Gisela was still alive they had spent many evening either there or in the kitchen or the children's bedroom. Her mother had told her old fairy tales and her father had told her stories from his childhood and they had laughed together, until Zita and she had fallen asleep on their parents' laps.

Now they didn't do this anymore. Cora wasn't about to let Rose just take her mother's place.

Cora sat down on one sofa, while Jack knelt down in front of her taking her hand in his.

It hadn't escaped Jack's notice that Cora seemed very fond of Ruth. He just hoped that this wasn't a bad sign.

"You like her, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I mean?" Jack wanted to know.

"Yes, she's nice to Zita and me," Cora bit her lip.

_And she has a lot more time for me than you._

"Well, she and I we actually don't have the best relationship, but I glad that this is different with you and your sister."

Cora was thinking about what to say next.

Really, it wasn't easy to tell him.

"You know Rose is really trying to make it up to you, Cora and I hope that you're able to see that," she heard his voice.

_Of course it was always about her._

Ruth had already told her that her father forgot everything around him, when being beside her daughter.

"Yes, I know," Cora spoke up her voice harsh causing Jack to be stunned.

Rose had never told him anything about what happened between her and his daughter. Jack was aware of the fact that Cora actually wasn't very fond of Rose, but he would've never thought that Cora actually hated her. Her outburst took him completely by surprise.

"Cora, what is it? What's wrong with you?" he voice was soft and caring, but Cora was sure that it wouldn't be so soft and caring anymore, after she had told him everything.

"You don't want to hear this," she simply sad.

Jack stared at her completely stunned now.

"Of course, I want to hear it. I'm your father; I'm always interested in what you have to say to me," he told her.

Cora looked at him.

She was sure that he didn't want to hear this one. Instead of giving him a straight answer however, she asked him a further question.

"Are you going to stay together with her? I mean are you going to marry her?" she choked out.

Jack instantly knew of whom she was talking. The tone in her voice made it clear that she still had problems with Rose.

"Cora, I…yes…me…I mean we, we want to marry, yes," he told her. "I think that you both need a new mother."

"I don't want a new mother," Cora said to him icily.

"Cora, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…," Jack began.

"You're never thinking about me! All you care about is her!" she screamed at him standing up before Jack could hold her back.

"She destroyed your marriage and she's responsible for Mama's death and…," Cora was shouting louder by the minute.

"Cora, please calm down. You don't mean this…Rose isn't…it isn't her fault what happened to your mother," Jack tried to move up to her and take her in his arms like he had always done so many times before, but she moved back.

"I'm not a little baby anymore. I'm not like Zita, who doesn't understand anything. I know about everything…"

"And if you…if she doesn't leave then…," she stopped there suddenly noticing Rose standing in front for her. "I hate you!"

Jack turned around to see Rose standing behind him. Coming home she had already heard Cora's shouts outside the door.

She knew what they were taking about, even before coming inside and seeing Cora angered face.

"Maybe it would be better, if I'm going to live elsewhere for some time," Rose got out.

It sounded like she had just come up with the idea, but in fact she had thougt about this possibility for weeks. Rose had tried everything, but nothing had worked and now she was completely at her wits' end.

Jack stood up looking from Cora to Rose and back.

This couldn't be happening.

"Jack…I…really it's for the best," she told him. "I'm sure Cora just needs some time to…"

Cora was meanwhile icily staring at her, while Jack wondered, if this was all Ruth's doing.

"Rose, please you can't be serious…," Jack began his voice cracking.

"I'm, I think that it's for the best. Maybe we're just not meant to be," she added.

Jack just stared at her.

"Please Rose, don't say this…," Jack began touching her cheek.

Rose however, just removed his hand.

"Jack, no…"

Rose was moving past him and began to pack up some things, while Jack helplessly watched her.

"Where're you going to live?" he finally asked her.

Cora had remained in the living room, but had by now followed them.

"I don't know, Jack, I'm going to call you," she told him.

Rose knew very well that Jack would decide for his daughter. She was just taking the decision away from him.

"Cora, I really hope that you…I….," Rose started.

She wanted to tell her how much Jack meant to her and even more now much she meant to her father, but she words wouldn't come.

"Rose, it's dark outside. Please wait at least until tomorrow," Jack spoke up hoping that she would change her mind.

"Jack, please, I can take care of myself," she told him, but she knew that Jack would never let her go now. "Alright I'm going to call a taxi," she added picking up the receiver.

_You could just stay here_ – he wanted to tell her, but again the words wouldn't come.

The taxi arrived half an hour later. Jack insisted on carrying her suitcase down for her.

Rose had never seen him so sad before.

Jack wanted to kiss her goodbye, but Rose noticed Cora standing behind him and thought it better to back away.

"I'm going to come back, I promise," she whispered in his ear instead.

"I love you, Rose," Jack told her, but before he could really kiss her, Rose had sat down in the taxi and told the driver where she wanted to be taken to.

Cora ran back into the house, while Jack slowly followed her.


	103. Chapter 103

Ruth couldn't believe her luck. The little girl had really done it and got Jack and Rose to break up. Rose had come to her and Molly last night.

Molly had been quite confused.

She instantly knew however that something was wrong.

Rose hadn't wanted to tell her anything, but simply asked, if she could stay here for a few days and told Molly that she was tired.

Ruth had silently laughed to herself. Rose wouldn't just stay a few days.

_Not if I can help it._

Rose had afterwards led down, but she it had taken her long until she had had finally fallen asleep, without Jack at her side it wasn't that easy.

Ruth also had been able to sleep, but for different reasons.

Her first thought was to buy the child some presents. She really deserved this, but on second thought Ruth realized that she needed to be careful. After all that Rose was now living here didn't mean that she would never return.

Ruth knew Jack well enough to understand that he wouldn't just stay away. The whole night Ruth thought about what she could do to get him away from her daughter or better say to get her daughter away from him.

Standing up on the next day she knew exactly what she needed to do. She only needed Valerie's help and she knew that she would get it.

…..

Valerie, who had been sound asleep last night and hadn't noticed anything, was quite stunned, when she saw Rose sitting there on the next day at the kitchen table.

Molly was sitting beside her. She was eager to know what had happened between her and Jack.

"Come on, Rose, tell me. Did he do anything? I'm sure it isn't this bad. Jack loves you honey and whatever he did, I'm sure you'll overcome it," Molly looked at her carefully.

Rose didn't answer anything, but was pecking in her food. Her mind was clearly miles away. If only the problem would be Jack.

Valerie was coming into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Dawson?"

_What are you doing here?_

Rose turned her head to look at her.

"Valerie, hello, I mean good morning. I'm sorry…I've…I'm a little bit worn out," Rose stammered.

Valerie just nodded. She was sure that Rose hadn't come out of her own wish.

"It's alright, I understand," Valerie simply answered.

Rose returned back to picking in her food, while Valerie started to poor herself some coffee. Molly meanwhile was worriedly watching Rose.

Something terrible must've happened, if Rose had decided to leave Jack. Molly was just as unaware of Cora's feelings concerning Rose as Jack had been until yesterday. She thought that Jack had done something wrong.

"Rose, he loves you…I'm sure he didn't want to hurt you," she started again.

Rose didn't even look up.

She still remembered Cora's face and her words echoed in her ears.

Maybe Cora could see what Jack and she just didn't want to realize? Maybe they weren't meant for each other at all?

Hadn't Henry and she lived together happily with their son for many years?

Rose felt Molly's eyes on her.

"I suppose so," Rose choked out.

Molly shook her head.

Rose looked as if she would burst into tears any minute.

Valerie had taken the seat beside Rose and was sipping her coffee. Unlike Molly, Valerie was sure that she knew why Rose was here and it had nothing to do with Mr. Dawson himself.

Valerie had heard Ruth's constant complaining about her daughter's friend and she had especially noticed how Ruth had pressed Cora further into believing that Rose was the reason for all her problems.

"Every pair has difficulties as times," Molly spoke up again.

The silence was bothering her.

Jack and Rose were the perfect couple for her and nothing could be too challenging for them.

Rose remained silent.

_'I hate you.'_

_'It's your fault that Mama died.'_

Jack had looked sad, when she had left, especially, when she had told him that maybe they shouldn't be together after all.

But Rose knew better.

Whatever Jack felt for her, Cora was his daughter and they needed to do what was best for his children.

Rose stood up from the table startling Molly.

"Where're you going?"

Jack's words…

_I haven't yet called him._

"To…," she started, but she couldn't sleep now.

She'd only dream of Jack.

"Out," she finally answered.

Molly shot Valerie a look, who understood.

"Mrs. Dawson, I'm going to come with you," she spoke up.

Rose actually wanted to be alone.

"No, please, I need to be alone," Rose told her.

Ruth had finally gotten up too. It took her great effort not to laugh and smile. It had really happened her daughter had left him. Now all she needed to do was to keep it this way.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry," Ruth told her hugging her daughter.

Rose was stunned and didn't return the hug.

It was clear from looking into her eyes that she hadn't slept at all.

How could she without Jack holding her in his arms?

"Good morning, mother," Rose drew back.

You're surely happy about it.

"Rose, tell us what happened. I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards," Molly tried again, but Rose remained silent.

She was still too overwhelmed.

Had she really left Jack?

No, they hadn't broken up, not really.

"I can't. Please just…I need to be alone," Rose said moving past her and grabbed her coat.

Molly nudged Valerie, who followed her outside before Rose could say anything.

Molly and Ruth stood watching them from above.

After they were out of sight, Molly turned her head to Ruth.

"I really wonder what happened."

_Well, I'm not._

"Me too," Ruth choked out.

Molly watched her wondering if she had something to do with it, but she knew that Ruth wouldn't tell her. Instead she walked past her.

"I need to buy a few things. I'll be back soon," she told her.

Ruth just nodded thinking about what best to do now.

While Ruth was alone at home, the doorbell rang.

Reluctantly Ruth stood up, wondering who had come now.

"Mr. Dawson…," she got out trying to sound surprised.

Of course she should've known that he would show up here.

"Is Rose here? Please I want to…I need to speak with her," Jack begged her.

_Not, if I can help it._

"She went out," Ruth answered him her voice short tempered.

Jack realized that Ruth's feelings for him hadn't changed at all, they had only gotten worse.

Ruth stood in front of him, blocking his way. It was clear that she wouldn't let him in.

Jack sighed.

"Alright, would you please tell her that I wanted to see her?" Jack asked her.

"Sure, yes, Mr. Dawson," Ruth answered. "And now please go."

She closed the door before Jack could say anything more.

Of course Ruth didn't think of telling Rose.


	104. Chapter 104

Rose was walking ahead with Valerie following her. Valerie wondered where they were actually going; Rose didn't seem to know it herself.

She only knew that she was completely confused. Her feet hurt and she sat down on the nearest bench. Valerie finally managed to catch up with her.

_'You need to be careful, Mrs. Dawson.'_

The doctor's words echoed in her ears.

Valerie had come up to her standing beside her.

Maybe she should just go home to him?

Jack would take in his arms, hold her and kiss her and…and Cora would be standing there.

No, she needed to understand some facts.

Luckily Rose didn't have to work today, but surely Jack would.

She could visit him there and…

No.

Valerie was seemingly waiting for her to say something.

Unlike Molly she had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"Mrs. Dawson, you know sometimes it helps if you'll talk with someone."

Rose didn't even look up.

Valerie touched her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I don't think that you…I don't want to…," she stammered.

Actually what didn't she want?

The truth was that Rose didn't know what she should think of Valerie. Molly had told her that Ruth had brought her home one day.

Valerie didn't look like she would do anything mean, but actually her close relationship with Ruth didn't make her very trustworthy.

Rose's mind was in turmoil and she couldn't think straight.

"Maybe we should go ho…I mean to Mrs. Brown," Valerie suggested.

Yes, that'll probably be a good idea.

_Jack surely wouldn't want me to sit here alone in the park._

"I believe that you're right," Rose got her voice barely more than a whisper and stood up.

Valerie watched her carefully.

Something must've happened between them. They had always looked so happy together.

But so far Rose hadn't wanted to tell anything to anyone.

…

Instead of telling Rose about Jack's visit, Ruth had called Henry. That was the perfect time, now Henry could show Rose how much she still meant to him and Rose would finally understand that Jack Dawson wasn't good for her.

Luckily for Ruth Molly was visiting some friends today and would be out the whole day. That gave Ruth enough time to follow her plan.

When Rose and Valerie came home, she was no little stunned to see Henry sitting there on the couch.

He stood up, when he saw her.

"Oh Rose I've heard from her mother about what happened. I'm truly sorry."

_You've heard what?_

Rose wondered what her mother had told him. No, she knew it. It had surely been something like, Jack had betrayed her, Jack had done that and that…it couldn't have been anything else.

Henry however, seemed clearly concerned about her and he knew better than to rant about Jack.

"You didn't have to come," she simply told him.

_Yes, really._

_What was he doing here?_

Rose would've thought that he had finally understood that there marriage was over.

As it turned out she had obviously been wrong.

Her mother stood aside and it was clear that Ruth didn't want her and Jack to reconcile.

Jack of course had done nothing wrong of that Ruth was sure; otherwise he wouldn't have looked so depressed, when coming here before.

"I thought that you could need someone now and I thought that…Henry would understand you," Ruth spoke up.

_Was her voice actually soft and caring?_

_Maybe she had really changed?_

"That's very kind of you, mother, but…as I told you before, I want to be alone."

Henry looked at her.

Although it was clear that she hadn't slept much last night and that she was completely worn out, she still looked gorgeous. Henry couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Rose noted this and shot him an angry look.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…really, I'm just worried about you," he mumbled.

Ruth had moved in the back, drawing Valerie with her.

"I think you two could need some time alone," she spoke up.

Rose signed.

Maybe it really would help, if she spoke to Henry?

After all hadn't they been together for nearly ten years, much longer than Jack and she had even known each other.

"Rose…I….," he started again trying to touch her, but Rose moved back.

Surprisingly for her he wasn't drunk today.

_I really want to help you._

"Come on Rose, it won't hurt anyone, if you talk with your husband," Ruth's voice and she stretched out the word _husband_.

"Of course you're happy about it."

Ruth immediately understood what she meant.

"Rose, dear, I'm just worried about you."

A little voice inside her told Rose that it would be best to just go home to Jack and that they would surely find a way to overcome their troubles. But sadly for her that one wasn't as loud as the other one, who said that Jack and she weren't meant at all for each other.

"Really, Rose, I'm your mother. I only want your best," Ruth touched her cheek.

Valerie didn't know what to do or say. At the moment she thought it best to move out.

"I'm going to buy some things."

Ruth turned her head to her.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," she spoke up grabbing her coat. "So that you and Henry can talk alone…"

Rose knew that it wouldn't help to argue with her.

Once the two of them had left, Rose sat down on the couch and Henry took the seat in front of her.

Rose wouldn't tell him anything; she just kept sitting there and stared into space.

How could she tell him, when he didn't even know how Jack and she had met?

Henry watched her closely.

"Rose, you know, I still love you and I'm still hoping that we…," he stopped himself.

Of course he wanted to be together with her, but unlike Ruth he also wanted the best for her and he wanted her to come back to him out of her free will, not because _he_ had done something, but because she really wanted it.

Henry had no intention to be her doormat.

Rose hadn't spoken anything for what seemed like hours.

"Henry, I think you should go," she finally told him.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked instead of standing up.

_Jack hurt me? No, not in a million years…_

_Not like you…Jack isn't like you or any other man I know…_

She looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"You know Rose, if he does anything to you, I…I'm always there for you," he spoke up.

_Like you were, when you hit me lately?_

Rose wanted to scream at him, but instead remained silent.

As it didn't look like Henry would go any time soon, Rose decided to stand up herself. She just couldn't face him now. She couldn't face anyone now. They all made her sick.

"I'm going to lie down," she said to him.

Henry looked at her.

_Had he said something wrong?_

"Rose, I didn't mean too…," he began not really knowing what to say.

"Oh Henry, don't bother yourself with my silly problems," her tone was harsh and sarcastically.

Henry was stunned, but it he understood quite well that her relation with Jack Dawson was far from being over.

Rose retired into a room, while Henry sat down again.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but some time later he heard footsteps in the hallway and then Ruth and Valerie were again standing inside the room.

Ruth looked at him with questioning eyes.

"She's sleeping," Henry told her.

"I see," Ruth got out giving Valerie a look, who said that she should leave them alone.

Valerie immediately excused herself and went into her room.

"And how did it go?" Ruth asked him once they were alone.

"Honestly I don't think that…she didn't tell me anything…I…she's clearly thinking about him and maybe…," he started, but was stopped before he got any further.

"Rose is _your_ wife Henry, not his. You need to be a little bit more confident. After all you never know what Mr. Dawson could be up to next," she said to him her voice indicating something evil on her mind.

Henry wondered.

"What are you talking about?"

Before Ruth could answer she heard the telephone ringing.

Mr. Dawson again…

He just wouldn't give up.

"No, she isn't here…I don't know, when she will be back..yes, I'm going to tell her," she hung up, before Jack could say anything else.

Luckily Rose was sound asleep and hadn't heard anything. Of course it was clear to Ruth that Jack's visit hadn't been the last one and that she couldn't keep him away from her forever.

She had to do something about it.

"I believe that I know the perfect way to bring you two back together," she finally told him.

Henry looked at her not being so sure, if he really wanted to hear it.


	105. Chapter 105

The past few days Jack had done everything to contact Rose, but every time he went there or called at Molly's home, it was always Ruth answering and every time she told him that Rose wasn't there. Sure she promised to tell her, but Jack knew better.

Ruth hated him. He was sure that she had told Rose nothing about his phone calls and visits.

Jack was sad and depressed.

He wondered if everything was alright with her. Rose wasn't the type of person, who talked easily about her problems. He had to pressure her every time to tell him something. Rose always seemed to think that her troubles weren't worth to discuss that they weren't serious enough to even call them problems.

Jack sighed leaning back in the kitchen chair. He had been working more than ever in the last few days, done everything to keep his mind away from Rose.

Why hadn't she told him about Cora?

Jack was sure that lately hadn't been the first time that Cora said something like _I hate you_ to Rose. Jack stood up. He almost could understand Henry now and his drinking habit. Well, not that he would start to drink too.

Instead he sat back down again, closing his eyes for a moment, just to reopen them a second later. It would only bring back memories of her.

Jack wasn't stupid. He knew very well that the problem Cora had with Rose wouldn't just go away.

He realized now that he should've talked more to his daughter, who had obviously a hard time dealing with her mother's death. Sadly in this part Cora was just like Rose and like Gisela had been, always keeping her feelings to herself.

Whatever would've Jack said if she had known that Cora openly told Rose to leave him?

Jack leaned forward on the table burying his face in his hands.

He remembered Cal's and Euphrasie's wedding suddenly. He had been surprised about himself that he had actually felt happy for Caledon Hockley. At least Cal was no problem now for them anymore.

The picture was Cal and Euphrasie smiling happily was soon replaced by the one of Cora and the hatred in her eyes when she had looked at Rose. Jack was sure that he had never seen anything like that before, not even when looking into Ruth Dewitt Bukater's face.

Ruth, yes, just what did she have to do, with it?

Jack had got a feeling that it was more Ruth speaking out of Cora's mouth than his daughter herself.

_I haven't raised my child like that, now, have I?_

Jack realized now that it had mostly been Gisela, who had actually taught the children the important things in life. Sure Jack had told them bed time stories and had helped them, whenever they had a problem, had answered their questions. But when it came to choosing the right education, the right school, even the right friends, it had always been Gisela, who had made the decision. Of course she had talked it over with Jack, asking him about his opinion, but in a way Jack had always known that his opinion was more like sanctioning hers.

Cora was like her mother, which was no wonder at all since Gisela had mostly been responsible for her education. But Jack was also sure that Gisela wasn't responsible for Cora's hatred against Rose. In fact Gisela had actually pressured Cora into liking and accepting Rose.

Maybe Ruth had noticed and had…?

But Jack quickly rejected that thought. Ruth didn't like him, but she surely wouldn't use his daughter to…no not even Ruth would do that.

Unbeknownst to Jack Cora was standing in the doorway, watching her father as his body fell forward again his head resting on his hands.

Cora was now having a little bit of a bad conscience. Actually having told Rose in front of her father that she hated her, hadn't felt as good and liberating as she had thought it would.

Ruth had told her that she just needed to tell her father everything and then her problems and especially her sorrows would be gone. But they were still there and she wished that she too would be a little bit younger like her sister and be able to accept Rose without make a complaint.

She took another glance inside. Her father had stood up again and was standing there at the window, his eyes facing the street, obviously deeply in thoughts.

No, she had never wanted this.

She remembered telling Rose that if she wanted to do anything she should leave him. And now she had really left him.

Why didn't she feel any happiness about it?

'_Tell him about your feelings. He needs to know that he's hurting you with his actions.'_

Yes, she wanted Rose was gone, but she didn't her father unhappy.

'_It's not that I don't him together with another woman. It's just…why does it have to be her?'_

Her own words…

Her father had set down again.

True he had played more with Zita and herself, probably because of what she had said about him not caring about her. That was harsh, she knew that now and the games and plays weren't the same without Rose. He wasn't the same without Rose.

Cora looked into the room again. Her father had sat down again, his face buried in his hands.

Slowly Cora came up to him and put a hand on his back.

"Papa?" she spoke up softly.

_Cora?_

_God, how late was it?_

_Hadn't he sent her to bed already hours before?_

Jack turned his head to look at her, but not before wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Cora looked at him.

"Cora, hey honey, shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked her.

Cora just stared at him.

_Had he been crying?_

Her father was never crying, not as far as she knew. He was always cheerful, especially when…yes, especially when she was with him.

"And what about you, shouldn't you be in bed?" she told him taking Jack completely by surprise.

"Now, who's the adult here, now?" he laughed slightly, but it didn't sound happy at all.

"I…you miss her right?" she choked out.

Jack looked at her confused and nodded.

"But I understand that you want to…I mean that you need time…," he began feeling Cora touching his sleeve, with her other hand she drew a chair closer to him, sitting down.

"Grandmother Ruth told me that I should tell you about…I mean…about Rose…."

Jack was now wide awake.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater told you that?"

"Yes, she said that you needed to know everything and you would surely understand, because I'm your daughter and…," she stopped herself.

Oh Ruth so it probably was really true.

Maybe he shouldn't have allowed her to visit her in the first place.

"Of course yes, I understand," he spoke up. "I understand that I should've been there for you."

"But you're still sad," her words though those of a child, but still full of concern and meaningful. "I don't want you to be sad," she added.

Jack forced a smile.

Was it that obvious?

"Cora, that's nice of you, but you don't…don't think that this is your fault…just…yes…," he started. "…you should really sleep now," he changed the subject not wanting to talk about Rose anymore.

"And you? Are you going to sleep too, Papa?"

Jack looked at her.

His daughter was much more of an adult now than he was, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"I probably should, right," he laughed a fake laugh again.

"Come on, Papa, we're both going to sleep now," she grabbed his hand and drew him up.

Jack knew better than to argue with her.

…

Getting up on the next day or better the same day, just some hours later, Jack had completely forgotten about Ruth, until Cora brought her name up again at breakfast.

"Can I still visit her?"

Jack nodded, not because, he was fond of Ruth, but because it gave him the opportunity to see Rose again.

"Why not, call her. The number is next to the telephone," he told her.

Cora went to pick up the receiver.

Like her father, she hadn't been able to sleep.

Jack meanwhile made some breakfast. He heard Cora talking on the phone.

She came back a few minutes later.

"And?" Jack asked her. "Should I accompany you over to her?"

"No," Cora shook her head. "She said that she's tired," her voice indicated that she didn't believe a word.

_She doesn't want to see me._

But she was too hurt to say it out aloud.

Jack noticed the sadness in her eyes and drew her in for an embrace giving her a kiss on a forehead.

_How dare this woman hurt my girl!_

Jack was really angry now.

"You know after I get back from work we both go over to them," he began.

_And then Ruth Dewitt Bukater is going to tell me face to face that she doesn't want to see my girl._

"Alright, Papa," Cora nodded leaning against him.

Jack meanwhile thought of Rose once more wondering how she was doing.


	106. Chapter 106

Like Jack Rose too hadn't been able to sleep. She looked completely worn out, when getting up the next morning. It was a week already since she was living here and Jack hadn't even tried once to contact her.

_He must realize that it's for the best._

But Rose was still hurt and confused. Jack had looked so sad, when she had gone.

_He must know where I'm._

_Why doesn't he call?_

Like Jack was expecting Ruth had told her daughter nothing his constant efforts to speak with her.

Rose got up moving her hand over her stomach. The first time she had been pregnant with Andy, Henry had taken almost no notice of it. And now she was pregnant by the man she really loved and it looked like the baby might not even know its father.

_I'm not going to let Jack make a decision between his daughter and me._

Rose wondered now, if having another baby was really a joyful and happy occasion. Jack thought differently.

But Jack doesn't know that it's already my forth pregnancy and not just my second one. He doesn't know what happened with the other two babies.

Why hadn't she told him?

Rose knew why, it had been the same reason why she hadn't told him about her problems with his daughter. She hadn't wanted to worry him.

Jack would've never let her leave, if he had known this.

_He loves you._

_Really, he does?_

_Then why hasn't he called you once?_

Rose put on some clothes, making her way into the kitchen. She found Molly, Valerie and her mother already sitting there.

"Good morning, my dear," Molly greeted her with a smile. "Do you want to have some coffee?"

"No, thanks, I'll take tea," she answered thinking about the baby.

"As you wish, come on sit down," Molly said.

Rose started sipping at her tea. Of course her mind was somewhere else.

Ruth looked at her daughter. She had to admit that she looked horrible, but Ruth was far from acknowledging that Jack would now be the best thing for her.

His daughter had called her early in the morning. Luckily Ruth had answered the telephone herself and been able to keep them from coming.

Rose was silently staring down on the table.

"Don't you want to eat something?" Molly asked her.

That would probably be a good idea. The baby surely needs food.

Rose nodded.

Molly placed a plate with some cake before her.

"You'll see, it's delicious," Molly tried to cheer her up.

Yes, Rose did look horrible and Molly wondered if she had slept at all.

Ruth shot a glance at Valerie, who felt uncomfortable. Ruth had told her what she had in mind and actually Valerie wasn't agreeing with it.

But what should she do?

"Has Jack tried to call me?" Rose suddenly wanted to know looking into the round.

"Not that I know," Molly shook her head.

Rose turned her head to her mother.

"I'm sorry, dear, no," Ruth's voice was stead and firmly.

She didn't feel any regret at lying to her daughter.

_I'm only doing it because it's for the best. Jack Dawson isn't good for her and eventually Rose is going to see this herself._

Rose let her head sink down.

_So it's true. _

_He doesn't care for me at all._

_He's probably happy that I'm gone. He already has two children._

_Maybe he doesn't want another one?_

_Yes, he's happy about my disappearance._

"I'm sure he'll call," Molly tried to reassure her though in her mind she too wondered.

It seemed kind of strange to her.

Jack was crazy about Rose, completely in love with her. It was more than odd that he wouldn't even call once.

"You didn't even tell me what happened between you two," Molly spoke up.

Rose didn't answer her.

She didn't want to talk about it.

Ruth on the other hand was happier than ever. Now she only had to see to it that Rose finally understood that Jack was just a man after all.

Valerie knowing what she had in mind was watching Rose.

"Jack will surely come here. You'll see Rose."

Rose wasn't so sure.

_He realized that we're not made for each other._

Molly noticed Rose's gloomy face and moved a hand up to touch hers.

Ruth on the other hand couldn't care less.

_What if he doesn't?_ – Rose wanted to ask Molly, but kept her mouth shut. She was afraid of hearing the answer.

_If he would've wanted to visit me, wouldn't he have done so long ago?_

Today was the last day of school before the summer holidays and Rose dreaded the thought that she had to spend the holidays alone.

Valerie meanwhile nervously bit her lip.

Ruth had talked with her last night about what she expected of her and Valerie of course daren't to object.

Valerie too was so wide away with her thoughts that Rose's question completely startled her.

"I'm sorry for speaking so much about myself, Miss Valerie."

"No problem, Mrs. Dawson," Valerie spoke up earning a cold stare from Ruth.

But Rose ignored her mother and asked Valerie further questions.

"I must seem to you like some whining old woman. It's just that Jack means so much to me and I…," Rose forced a smile. "Do you have someone special on your own?" Rose smiled up at her.

Before answering Valerie looked at the floor, just for a quick second, but it was still enough for Molly to be suspicious and for Ruth to notice that Valerie might be a problem for her plans.

"No, I don't have anyone special."

"You're young. I'm sure that you'll find someone," Rose told her.

Valerie only nodded.

Molly stood up and began to take away the things from the table.

"I think it's time ladies to start our daily working load," she announced.

Valerie followed her example and got up too, while Rose remained sitting her head resting in her hands.

Molly noticing her depressed state came up to her from behind and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know, my dear, I don't see any reason of why you shouldn't just visit him at work. I'm sure that Jack will be thrilled to see you."

Rose turned her head around to face her, her eyes showing that she wasn't really convinced.

But what else could she do?

"I could go over to him for lunch, at about noon."

"Yes, do that honey, it'll be a wonderful surprise for him. Jack is going to be so happy," Molly smiled at her.

Ruth had heard every word they had spoken and shot Valerie a knowing look. The young girl understood what Ruth wanted her to do.

Hopefully Molly wouldn't interrupt her plans.


	107. Chapter 107

Jack had wanted to bring Cora and Zita over to Molly before going to work, but when he got there no one had been there. He couldn't very well take them to work with him.

Jack had finally asked Helga, if she had time, which she luckily did.

Now Jack was sitting at his work wishing that there would be a little bit more to do.

_I wonder what Rose is doing at the moment._

He could ask Helga. He knew that they had a party today as it was the last day in school. Helga must know how she's doing. Surely Ruth wouldn't keep Rose away from Helga.

Jack was walking around in the museum not being able to concentrate on anything.

Yesterday he had talked the whole night with Cora about Rose and about Gisela. Cora had told him about Ruth.

Jack shook his head.

He still refused to believe that Ruth had used his daughter for her plans. It was just that if she had done so, everything would've made perfect sense.

No.

Ruth hated him, true, but she wouldn't do anything to hurt her daughter like that?

She surely wanted her to be happy.

Jack, who had never lived in this kind of society that Rose had grown up in couldn't understand that for Ruth Dewitt Bukater the term _having a good life _didn't naturally include _happiness_.

What counted in this society was that one had enough money; enough clothes, friends and love were something that came at the end of list, if it was even there.

"Excuse me, Sir," he heard a voice behind obviously a visitor.

Jack sighed turning around.

It was an older woman.

Now Jack didn't know, if he was actually glad about the interruption.

"Yes, madam, how can I help you with?" he asked her politely.

"Nothing special I just wanted to know, when you're closing today."

_You could've just looked on the ticket you bought._

"Five p.m., we're closing at five p.m.," Jack answered her.

"Thank you," the woman nodded and left Jack alone again moving further around.

Jack watched her going into another room to look around at the pictures and sculptures, until she was out of his eyesight. Then he returned to thinking about Rose.

After having talked with Cora, Jack now had the feeling that his daughter was slowly opening up to her.

'_I don't want you to be sad.'_

Cora was his daughter; he should've been there for her.

Jack realized now that he had really acted kind of selfish, but he had simply been so happy with Rose that he had completely forgotten everything around him.

After a while the old woman returned mumbling a goodbye to him. Jack just nodded in her direction.

Now he was left alone again.

If he should speak with Helga, get her to invite Rose and then…?

Yes they could meet there.

It surely was better than waiting for Ruth to let him see her, because something told Jack that this would never happen.

If only he would've noticed the problems that Cora had with Rose then nothing like that would've happened in the first place.

He couldn't Rose's hurt face out of his mind.

He should've talked to his daughter beforehand.

_I'm her father; I should've known that something is wrong with her._

Jack scolded himself now.

Talking with Cora yesterday, it had seemed to him that his daughter was slightly changing her opinion about Rose, but that didn't mean that she would accept her.

_I can't marry a woman, whom anyone of children hates._

But he also couldn't life without her. Rose was the love of his life and…

'_I'm just going to take the decision away from you.'_

Rose must've known that it would've finally come to this. And now he wasn't only concerned about Rose herself, but about their unborn child as well. Although Rose had never told him about her miscarriages, he knew at least about the hard time she had, when giving birth to Andy.

Jack would've never condemned to this pregnancy, if he had known the truth.

Jack let himself sink into the nearest chair.

He would ask Helga later on yes. She could help him.

He had left his daughters with her, well actually with Birgitta and Fabrizio.

Jack was glad that his friend had forgiven him for his outburst and for having him called a traitor.

Yes, he would go and pick them up there later on. There was a great possibility that Helga would invite Rose to celebrate the last day of school.

And he could meet her there.

"Mr. Dawson," he unexpectedly heard a voice beside him.

Jack turned his head around.

Valerie was standing beside him.

Jack stood up.

What was she doing here?

"Oh, Mr. Dawson, I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said to him.

Jack wondered, if he should ask her about Rose. She surely knew something.

But then he decided against it.

Valerie was a nice girl. She didn't need to be implicated into his problems.

"No, you're not disturbing me at all," he forced a smile.

Valerie smiled back.

Even though Ruth wasn't there now, she could still feel her eyes in her back.

_She'll throw you out, if you do anything wrong now._

This was it, the moment of truth.


	108. Chapter 108

As Jack had expected Helga had really asked Rose to spend the day with her, but Rose had declined, because she was already meeting with Molly.

Helga just nodded her head, when Rose told her.

Rose herself knew that it was a stupid excuse. Molly surely would've understood if she told her that she had no time.

Jack will be there too.

And Cora…

Rose couldn't just go and act as if nothing had happened. She surely would've acted differently if she had known how many times Jack had tried to contact her and that Cora already started to regret her harsh words.

But Rose simply couldn't think straight at the moment.

Like she had said, Molly was coming to school, where Rose was waiting for her. Surprisingly her mother was with her.

Rose had thought that she had gone over to Henry again.

Ruth however, needed some kind of alibi, because everything was going on as planned and the stupid girl wouldn't ruin it, she didn't need Rose to think that she had anything to do with it.

So what better than to stand beside her, when it happened?

"Hello Molly," Rose spoke up greeting her. "Mother," she added her voice now being clearly less exited.

Molly stepped forward, before they could start to quarrel. That surely was the last thing Rose needed at the moment. Molly had tried to leave Ruth behind at home, but she had insisted to come with her.

In a way Molly found that nice and thought that maybe Ruth was really interested in her daughter now, but another voice, which was probably the louder one, told her that Ruth had something evil on her mind.

They walked quietly ahead besides each other for some time. Molly offered them to go home and eat something, but Rose said that she had no appetite.

Ruth was relieved as there was a possibility that Jack would show up again.

After all Rose should catch Jack, not the other way around.

She just hoped that everything would go well. When having invited Henry lately, she had thought that she wouldn't have to go the long way at all. But of course she should've known that the idiot Henry wouldn't be of help.

Hopefully Valerie would be more dependable.

Ruth didn't have to wait long until Molly brought the subject Jack Dawson up again.

"Come on, honey, tell me what happened between you too. I'm sure that it can't be that bad."

Rose looked at her forcing a smile.

…

They went to some restaurant in the city and talked about Jack.

Well actually Molly talked about Jack. Rose just sat there deeply in thoughts.

_Why hasn't he tried to contact me?_

_Of course that's a stupid question to ask. His daughter hates me and Jack loves Cora._

_So why should he forgive me?_

_I'm the adult here and if Cora can't accept me then I've to live with it. _

But Jack had looked so sad, when she told him that she'd leave.

There're other men in the world just none of course who's like Jack.

"You know Rose, I'm sure whatever it is, you'll surely overcome it," she heard Molly's voice again.

"Mmh…yes sure…," she answered abstinently.

Molly shook her head.

Just why wouldn't Rose tell her anything?

Jack hadn't done something wrong, had he? No, that didn't seem possible. Jack was crazy about her, he always had been.

Ruth's mind too was somewhere else. She had told Valerie more than once that the timing was everything and had warned her that she shouldn't tell anyone about her, Ruth's part, in it.

Valerie was by now completely frightened and said yes to everything.

"Honey, if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

Rose looked up at her.

_Maybe I don't want your help?_

Or maybe she knew that there could be no help?

Ruth realized that she should also say something as to not make Rose and especially Molly suspicious.

"Molly is right, my dear. I'm sure that you'll feel better once you've told us."

"Probably," Rose mumbled, but still kept her mouth shut.

Molly watched her, deciding that it was no use at the moment.

Rose obviously was far from talking about it.

But Ruth had to convince Molly to get Rose to see Jack with Molly thinking that it was her own idea.

'We'll be coming at four,' she had told Valerie.

Another more hour, but still the timing was everything.

"Have you been quarrelling about something?" Molly tried again squeezing Rose's hand in comfort.

Rose looked at her as if she had lost her mind. She couldn't imagine Jack and herself disagreeing about anything. Jack was always so understanding, when it came to her.

"Something like that," Rose only stated leaving Molly in the dark once more.

Ruth had already made up her plans. She would call Henry.

He and Rose were the perfect pair, well probably not as perfect as Cal and Rose, but still, everyone was better for her daughter than Jack Dawson.

"Rose, look, I understand that you seemingly don't want to talk about it. But I know one thing Rose and that is that you and he are made for each other and that Jack is completely and totally in love with you," Molly told her after having waited for some time.

"Why isn't he coming over to me than or just once calling me? I mean he must've found out by now, where I'm staying?" Rose choked out her voice hurt.

Molly had to admit that she also wondered, but she knew that Rose meant everything to Jack.

_Great, she's already starting to lose her trust in him._

_That would make it if easier than I first thought._

"I don't know why, Rose. I only know that he loves you."

_Of course he does._

What other man would make such a fool out of him? Who would come over and call again and again, even though he knew that he was interfering in the marriage of a taken woman?

But Jack Dawson had never known his place.

"Why don't you just visit him, Rose?"

_Finally, hopefully everything would go on well._

"Jack will be thrilled to see you," Molly added.

_He surely will be thrilled and you will be as well, just surely in a different way than you both think._

"It won't hurt, if I go," Rose stated standing up.

Molly quickly followed her.

…

Meanwhile Jack had been talking with Valerie.

She was a nice girl, but nothing more.

Jack only heard her distantly speaking about something. His mind was on Rose.

Valerie had heard been speaking only about her. It was clear that she meant everything to him.

Valerie almost wanted to tell him the truth.

Jack looked so lost, sad and depressed something that he didn't deserve at all.

_My mother would've given everything, if I had brought someone like him home as my boyfriend._

And Ruth Dewitt Bukater was just so…Valerie couldn't even think of a word to describe her. She didn't think that such a word even existed.

Jack was staring into space thinking about Rose again.

He could ask her about Rose. She surely knew something.

Jack heard someone coming upstairs, while Valerie shot a quick glance at the clock hanging above them.

_Four p.m._

It must be them.

Valerie bit her lip. She knew that what she going to do was wrong, but she also knew that if she didn't do, she would end up on the streets again.

If Molly hated her afterwards be it.

Hopefully it was really them and not some other customer.

She'd make a fool out of herself, if it was someone else.

Hearing the door open Valerie moved over to Jack.

It would probably be better, if she made a fool out of herself.

…

Rose made her way up the stairs. She already knew that lady selling the tickets and could go into the museum without having to pay for a ticket.

Molly and Ruth followed her closely behind.

"Jack, it's me, Rose," she shouted.

Jack's eyes lit up and he walked over to the door.

Now everything went very fast.

Jack moved over to the door intending to open it up for her, but before he could Valerie was there to hold him back and…

….

Just when Rose opened the door she saw Jack and this girl kissing each other. Rose couldn't believe it and in her surprised state didn't notice that Jack was just as surprised by the kiss as she had been.

"How could you?" Rose choked out hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye Jack of course noted Rose's presence and was immediately shoving Valerie away, but Rose was already gone again.

She ran down the stairs past her mother and Molly.

Noticing her distressed state, Ruth instantly knew that Valerie had gotten it right.

The girl was clearly more reliable than Henry Calvert.

Molly on the other hand was shocked as she noted the tears in Rose's eyes.

"What happened?" she asked her, but didn't receive an answer.

Just a few seconds later Jack came running past her as well.

"Rose, wait, please," Jack quickly ran after her.

Molly looked after him and then upstairs noting Valerie standing there.

The girl looked like she was having some secret and like…like she was regretting something.

Rose meanwhile was being followed by Jack and didn't think of stopping.


	109. Chapter 109

Jack ran past the woman at the cashier's desk.

"Mr. Dawson, where do you think you're going now?" she spoke up.

"I'm sorry…I've to…I'll be back soon," he stammered not bothering to look at her.

Rose was clearly more important now than his work.

"But…," she started again.

"You can't just…," she began, but realized that Jack was out of earshot.

Molly was suddenly standing before her.

"I'm going to look after the visitors while he's away," Molly told her. "It'll be no problem," she added.

The woman slightly nodded.

"Alright," she stated.

Molly returned upstairs, while Jack finally managed to catch up with Rose.

…

Rose had been running through the streets and didn't stop until she was completely out of puff. She stopped leaning against some tree.

How could he do that?

Jack always told her how much he loved her and now he had taken the first opportunity to betray her.

Her mother had been right after all.

Jack was like every other man.

He probably never loved her. Yes, he never loved her.

He only wanted what every man wants, to get her into his bed. And now he got bored and needed someone else.

She should've known right away. Her life with him was just too good to be true.

Rose felt the tears dwelling up, but didn't bother to wipe them away.

Suddenly she felt someone's hands on her shoulder.

"Rose," Jack spoke up softly.

Of course it was him.

"Leave me alone," she answered still facing the tree.

"Rose, I love you, whatever you saw…it's…," he started trying to embrace her, but Rose shoved his arms away.

She turned around and Jack noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Rose, hey…," Jack began trying to wipe them away with his sleeve, but Rose once more pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Jack was shocked by her outburst. When Valerie had kissed him before, he had been just as stunned as Rose. He didn't even know what was going on until it was too late.

"Rose, she kissed me, please you've to…," he started his eyes looking hurt.

"I've to do what, Jack? Believe your silly excuses?" her voice was harsh, with a tone in it that Jack had never heard before.

In fact he had never seen her like this.

"This isn't a silly excuse, Rose. It's the truth. I had no idea about what she was going to do," Jack told her hoping that she would understand him, but Rose was far too perplexed to think straight.

"I saw you kissing her with my own eyes, Jack. Now please don't tell me that it was nothing."

"But it was nothing," Jack spoke up barely audible.

He wanted to take her into his arms, but whenever he drew closer to her she would back away.

"Why should I believe in anything you say, Jack? You didn't even once try to contact me. Didn't you know that I was staying with Molly?"

Of course Ruth didn't tell her. He should've known.

"What? I did come over and I called you, more than once, but you never were there and…," he spoke up.

Rose had already made up her mind and didn't notice that Jack was telling her the truth. She simply didn't want to believe him.

"So, you didn't meet me there and so you thought that you just find a replacement for me. Isn't that right, Jack?"

Jack was completely at his wits end now.

Didn't she know that he would never betray her?

"Tell me, did you two already sleep with each other?" she asked him, but didn't await an answer. "Oh of course you did," she gave the answer for herself.

"What? No, Rose, I would never betray you. I love you," he told her once more.

Rose however, completely overheard the last part.

"And what about Gisela?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack was really perplexed now.

What did his dead wife have to do with the whole thing?

"Well, you cheated on her with me. So why wouldn't you do the same to me now?"

Jack shook his head.

He knew that whatever he answered now, Rose would just think the opposite.

"Rose, please, I love you. I would never…," he started again moving his hand up to touch her cheek, but Rose pushed his hand away.

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't touch me?" she screamed.

Jack instantly backed away.

"Rose I did call you…I did…," he stammered, but already knew that it was no use.

He wanted to ask her about the baby, but didn't get the chance to do so.

Ruth had come up to them.

She had to unsure that Jack wouldn't talk her daughter into coming with him again.

"Oh, Rose, my poor daughter," Ruth came over to her taking her into her arms.

Rose leant her head on her mother's shoulder, while Ruth shot one of her icy looks at Jack.

For a second her mouth turned into an evil smile, which Jack immediately noticed.

He remembered Cal telling him that he would always win. It looked like Ruth Dewitt Bukater did too.

_See, Mr. Dawson, I told you so_ – her lips seemed to tell him, while she was tending to her daughter.

Jack somehow knew that it would be of no use now to tell Rose that her mother was keeping him away from her.

Ruth would just deny it.

"Mr. Dawson, as you can see my daughter needs some time alone now to think about everything. I'm sure you understand that," Ruth told him still holding Rose.

_I understand that you're an evil witch, who would do anything to get what she wants._

In fact Jack had never met anyone like Ruth.

"Sure, yes," he answered instead, while in reality he wanted nothing more, but to slap this disgusting woman.

His voice was sad and hurt, but Rose wasn't able to notice. She let herself being led away by her mother.

Jack watched them until they were out of sight. Then he returned to his work.


	110. Chapter 110

Molly and Valerie had returned home.

Valerie was feeling more than quilty now and she almost would've choked out the truth, but Ruth came home too, before she could.

Rose was standing beside her.

"Come on, my dear, it's better if you lie down now. You're surely tired."

Rose noticed Valerie standing beside Molly, but didn't have any strength left now to say anything to her.

She simply let herself being dragged in her room by her mother.

Ruth closed the door behind them, helping Rose to get out of her clothes.

"It'll be better this way, you'll see."

"How could he do that to me?" Rose choked out her eyes staring into space.

Ruth brought her her nightgown.

"I don't know, dear," Ruth said stroking her hair and helping her into her nightgown.

Rose actually didn't want to sleep, but she didn't know how to tell this her mother.

Ruth knew better than to say anything too bad about Jack now. Even though her daughter had seen him herself kissing Valerie, she was sure that she still loved him.

"Sleep now, you'll see everything will be better when you wake up again," Ruth told her daughter laying her down.

Rose led in her head on the pillow closing her eyes.

She heard her mother standing up and leaving the room closing the door behind her.

…..

If Rose wanted to become an actress, she could've easily taken her mother as a role model.

Ruth was perfect at deceiving people.

But Jack Dawson always knew what she was really up to and that made her sick.

Ruth went out of the room, coming face to face with Molly.

Molly looked at her not showing any emotion.

Valerie had excused herself and gone out. The girl just wanted to be away from Molly and Rose now.

Ruth walked into the living room, feeling Molly's eyes in her back.

"Where's the girl?" Ruth asked not awaiting an answer.

Molly just stared at her. Something told her that Ruth was playing games again.

"Can you believe it? Rose trusted him with all her heart and he…," Ruth stopped herself sitting down the couch in the living room.

"My poor little child…well I always told her that Jack Dawson isn't any good. Now she's seen it herself," Ruth added taking a sip of the glass of water that was standing on the table.

"And I'm sure that you're happy about it," Molly finally spoke up.

Ruth was startled.

She hadn't expected her to say anything.

Ruth turned her head up to look at her.

"Of course, I'm. I mean she's my daughter. I don't want her together with someone, who's cheating on her," she said to Molly her voice steady.

"I see," Molly stated, while Ruth wasn't really sure what she meant.

Did she believe her?

"It isn't even sure that he really did anything wrong."

"Please, Molly, how can you say that? I mean you saw Rose yourself. Do you think my daughter would lie? She saw them kissing by herself."

Molly didn't know what to answer to that one.

For her it was obvious that things weren't all that clear as Ruth wanted to make them sound.

"Honestly did you even once listen to Jack?"

"Why should I bother to do so? Jack Dawson has caused my daughter nothing but trouble. From the first day she met him, he has been…has been talking her into all those silly ideas."

"So silly ideas…what kind of silly ideas?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't, tell me."

Instead of answering her Ruth decided to change the subject.

"Believe me, I didn't want this to happen. Of course I knew that Jack Dawson couldn't be trusted, but I never wanted this," she spoke up.

Molly eyed her suspiciously.

"Rose is so hurt, you know Molly. You should've seen her with him. She was crying, Molly over him or should I say because of him?"

Molly didn't answer anything and instead waited for Ruth to continue.

She remembered Valerie afterwards. There was definitively something that the girl didn't want her to know.

Molly only half listened to Ruth ranting on and on about Jack.

Jack would never betray Rose or?

Maybe he had given Valerie some signals and the girl had believed Jack to be in love with her?

But that almost didn't seem possible to her.

Jack had always been keeping Valerie or any other woman on distance.

"I really didn't want this to happen," Ruth spoke up once more.

"Sure," Molly just mumbled more to herself than to Ruth.

…

Molly went out deciding that she needed some time alone to think about everything. She found Valerie so nice and didn't want to believe that the girl had really done it all alone.

She must've known how much Jack and Rose meant to each other.

_If Ruth had…?_

No, true Ruth hated Jack with a passion, but she wouldn't…she's her mother…Molly laughed to herself about even getting this stupid thought into her head.

….

While Molly was away and Rose was sleeping, Valerie returned and immediately was dragged into another room by Ruth.

Ruth had a harsh grip on her.

"I must say you did well," she whispered to her in case Rose was already awake.

"I just did what you wanted."

Ruth smirked.

"I guess you know that it's not over."

"What? But you said that…"

"Oh you silly stupid girl, do you really think that Jack Dawson would just be staying away from my daughter just because Rose saw you kissing him?"

Valerie shook her head.

"I see you understand."

"What should I do?"

"I think that Rose needs to hear some more about what you and he did together."

"But he didn't even want to kiss me."

"And that's the problem here. Rose needs to understand that he isn't good for her."

Now Valerie was completely perplexed and wanted to ask her what her daughter actually meant to her.

Jack didn't want to kiss her.

He didn't cheat on her and Ruth wanted her daughter happy at least that was what she said.

So where was the problem?

"Honestly, I don't know, if we're doing the right…," she stared but didn't get any further.

Ruth grip tightened around her ankles.

"Alright, alright…I'm going to think about something."

"You better…," Ruth began and left her alone again.

…..

On the next morning Rose got up early. She hadn't slept much and of course she had dreamt of Jack.

She found Valerie sitting in the kitchen sipping tea.

Valerie wanted to stand up, but Rose stopped her.

"No, please, you were sitting here before. I can take by cup of tea and drink it somewhere else."

With that Rose started to poor herself some tea. At the moment she would've rather preferred coffee, but knew that it wouldn't be good for the baby she was carrying.

"Did anything else happen between you?" Rose unexpectedly asked her.

Valerie bit her lip thinking of Ruth's words.

Maybe she would've told her the truth now, but just as she was about to speak up, Ruth herself happened to walk into the room.

"Oh, my dear, have you slept at all?" Ruth came up to her daughter hugging her.

It actually didn't feel very caring and Rose would've very much wished that it would've been Jack's arms instead to embrace her.

"As good as can be, mother," Rose simply stated drawing out of the hug, turning her attention back to Valerie.

"You want to know, if something else happened between us?" Valerie repeated her question.

Rose nodded.

Valerie felt Ruth's eyes burning into her.

"Yes, in fact…," she started knowing that what she about to do was wrong, but also knowing that she had to do it, if she didn't want to end up on the streets again.

"We slept with each other," she finished her sentence.

Rose grabbed the nearest chair to keep herself from falling.

So it was true. Jack had really betrayed her.

"I didn't want to…really…I told him no at first, but I must that admit that…he's really good looking and I couldn't resist…," Valerie lied.

Rose felt the tears coming up, but she managed to stay calm.

"So it was on his initiative?" she asked her.

"Yes, it was. He told me that you and he had problems…because of…of your husband refusing to grant you a divorce and he said that this bothered him and…and that he needed someone entirely for himself…," Valerie lied even more.

On Jack's initiative…

Her words rang up in her ear.

Ruth on the hand was satisfied and smiled at Valerie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…I guess it would be better for me to leave now…," Valerie started.

"No, please you can stay here. I'm going," Rose told her having found her voice again.

"You shouldn't be alone now dear. You should be with your family to help and support you," Ruth said to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rose didn't answer anything, but instead went over to the telephone picking up the receiver.

For a moment Ruth feared that she really would be calling Jack.

But she didn't need to worry.

It was Henry she was calling, telling him that she was returning home to him.

Ruth smiled to herself.

Now everything was back or better everyone was back to where he belonged.

Rose is going to be grateful that I've spared her a life with this boy.

Molly tried her best to keep Rose from leaving, but couldn't stop her.

An hour later Henry was there to take her with him and Rose greeted him with a kiss.

"It's good to have you back, darling," she told him. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course darling," Henry told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, darling," Rose answered.

Molly immediately noted how unhappy and fake her voice sounded.


	111. Chapter 111

A/N: Thanks so much for every review.

* * *

Rose had insisted on her own room. She didn't want to sleep in one bed with Henry. Even though Jack had betrayed her, she wouldn't betray him.

She didn't sleep much. Her mind was still in turmoil.

When she got up Henry had already made some breakfast.

Rose forced a smile.

Of course he was happy.

Henry thought that now everything was back to normal. He didn't know anything about what Ruth and Valerie had done and that everything was just a lie. He assumed that soon Rose and he would be at the point where they had started with each other, when having first met.

"I made you some coffee," he said. "Come on sit down."

Rose took a chair.

"Thank you, but I take tea," she said, when he wanted to pour her a cup of coffee.

For a moment Henry was perplexed.

_Coffee wouldn't be good for the baby._

"But I thought you don't like tea," he spoke up.

"Well I changed my mind," she told him.

'_I changed my mind. They said you would be up here.'_

She remembered the time, when she had gone looking for Jack, how sad he had looked and how his eyes had lit up, when he had sat his eyes on her.

She really thought that he loved her.

Henry noticed the slight change in her mood and touched her hand.

Rose looked up at him, a little bit relieved that he was there.

She nipped at her tea.

"Maybe it helps you, if you talk about it," Henry's voice was soft.

How should it?

_Jack is no…was or is…I don't know it myself…the love of my life._

_He was the only one that I felt I could trust and even he cheated on me._

"I know I've made some mistakes myself, darling."

"How could he do that to me?" Rose choked out again more to herself than to Henry.

Henry gently stroked her arm.

He really wanted to know what Jack had done, but he would wait until Rose told him herself.

He didn't have to hold on for long.

"Do you remember Molly's new maid, Valerie?" Rose started looked down at first, but then back up at Henry.

"The young girl? Yes, sure," Henry said. "What about her?"

"I went to meet him yesterday, at his work. I wanted to surprise Jack and I thought that he would…but I was the one, who got surprised…they…they kissed," her voice was sad.

The image of Jack and Valerie turned up before her eyes.

Henry moved his hand over her arm.

"Rose, it's alright," he spoke softly to her. "So you saw them kissing each other."

"And then later she told me that…that…he…they…they slept together," she finally managed to get out.

Henry stood up, went over to her and hugged her.

"Rose, darling, I don't like you seeing like this," he whispered to her.

"How could he do this to me, how could he do this…how," she kept repeating her voice cracking from sobs and hurt.

Henry had to admit that something about this story didn't sound…well sounded strange. He thought back to the day, when he had visited Jack after having heard of their affair and how Jack had reacted.

'_I don't deny that I love her,'_ he had told him and his eyes actually had seemed truthful.

Henry shook his head, while stroking Rose's hair.

He had probably just misjudged the situation.

But he had really thought that Jack's feelings for Rose were honest.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through…I know that it isn't…that I was acting like some…," she mumbled on and on, her eyes full of tears now.

"It's alright, darling, don't think about it anymore. Every pair has problems sometimes," Henry told her handing her a handkerchief.

_Jack would've used his sleeve_, Rose thought bitterly.

_Oh, no what am I doing? I'm still comparing Henry with Jack. _

_Henry doesn't deserve that. He isn't the one, who betrayed me._

"Thank you, darling," Rose spoke up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Henry meanwhile vowed to himself that he wouldn't let Rose being hurt once more.

Jack Dawson had been a threat to their marriage far too long already.

He would show Rose, how much she meant to him and they would have a happy life without Jack interfering again.

…..

"Are you going to work today?" Rose asked Henry after a while.

They were now sitting in the living room.

"Not if you don't want me too," he smiled at her sympathetically.

"I want you to stay here," Rose firmly told him.

"Then I will do so."

Henry was determined to make it up to her. The incident with Jack had shown him that he needed to be there for her, needed to make her understand that she was important for him.

He was sure that if he had done so before, she wouldn't even have left him.

"Thank you," Rose said to him.

Henry got up for a moment to get some work from his room, while Rose took out a book.

Luckily she had still a few clothes left here.

She really didn't want to go back to Jack for that. She never wanted to see him again.

Henry sat down again in front of her.

She was so beautiful, but also so sad.

How could this Mr. Dawson betray her?

"What are you working at?" Rose unexpectedly asked him.

Henry looked up at her stunned.

Rose had never been interested in his work before. But she too realized how that this had to change, if she wanted their marriage to work.

"Mr. Hockley and I…the company is building a new manufactory in Denver," Henry explained to her every detail afterwards.

Rose once more felt herself getting bored and thought of Jack, who was able to make her interested in everything. But she didn't show this to Henry.

He didn't deserve that.

"I believe…no I'm sure that everything will work out between us," Rose told him looking at him.

Henry was glad that she was back.

He was about to answer something, when he heard the doorbell ringing.

"It's probably just someone from the company," he told her standing up.

But of course it wasn't someone from the company.

It was Jack wanting to talk to Rose.

Molly had told him everything about what Valerie had said to Rose. He had to make her understand that nothing was true.

"Is she…?" Jack began.

Before Henry could answer him, Rose had stood up too and walked up behind Henry.

"Rose, I think we should…we need to talk," he turned his attention to her.

Rose however, just moved closer to Henry.

"Darling, would you please tell Mr. Dawson to leave," she spoke up.

The tone in her voice was fake especially when speaking out the word_ darling_, but Henry didn't seem to notice.

Jack of course did so immediately.

He had to speak with her to tell her that nothing had happened between Valerie and him and that he would never betray her.

"Of course, my dear," Henry said looking at Rose. "Mr. Dawson, you heard it. My wife wants you to leave," he added stretching out the expression _my wife_.

Jack was hurt again.

Why did everything concerning Rose have to be so dam complicated?

Why couldn't they just live together happily like every other pair?

"Rose, please, let me explain…," he started again ignoring Henry.

Rose wasn't interested at all.

"I don't think that there's anything we have to talk about," she told him her voice harsh something that Jack had never heard from her before.

"I know what this girl told you, Rose, but it isn't true. I swear I would never ever cheat on you. I love you," he told her his eyes begging her to believe him.

Jack moved forward to touch her cheek, but Rose instantly moved back.

"Fine, Mr. Dawson, but I don't love you," she told him.

Henry noted how sad she had become and took her into his arms.

"Rose, you don't mean this, please I…," Jack started again.

"Mr. Dawson, you've caused my wife enough pain already. I want you to go now," Henry spoke up holding the distressed Rose in his arms.

Jack realized that it would be of no use to stay any longer.

Rose wasn't about to listen to anything he said.

"Of course, I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. Calvert, Rose," he told her, while Rose didn't even look up at him.

With that Jack turned around and left again.

Henry immediately closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this darling," he whispered to her soothing her.

Rose was crying again now.

"How could he do this to me?" she choked out again.

Henry watched her worriedly.

Even though she had said differently he was sure that she still loved Jack Dawson.

But he would do everything to make her forget him.

After all they did have a nice and good life before Jack Dawson, so they could also have a nice life after Jack Dawson.

Henry was sure that he just needed to be there for Rose to achieve this.

He had no idea that the bond between Jack and Rose was much stronger.


	112. Chapter 112

Cal thought that he was going crazy, when he saw Rose walking in behind Henry. He had invited Henry for work.

Henry hadn't told him anything about Rose being back so far. But it was clear how satisfied he was that she was with him again.

Cal however, wasn't sure, if this was a good sign.

"Mr. Hockley," Rose politely held out her hand for him.

Cal had enough sense left to shake her hand.

What was she doing here?

He had thought that nothing could separate Jack and Rose.

Henry stood beside his wife, proudly smiling.

Euphrasie came down the stairs a moment later with little Emmanuel in her hands. Cal had told her about the story of Jack and Rose and so she didn't wonder any less to see Rose here.

Euphrasie looked from Henry to Cal and then to Rose, her eyes showing how confused she was.

Rose didn't seem to notice or didn't want to do.

She simply drew over to Euphrasie to greet her and the baby.

"Oh, he really has gotten big. That's how it is with little babies. They're growing so fast," Rose spoke up tending to little Emmanuel.

"You've such a nice baby, Mrs. Hockley," Rose told her.

"Thank you, Mrs…," Euphrasie stopped talking and shot Cal a wondering look.

Actually she didn't know for a moment by which name she should address her.

"It's Calvert," Rose finished for her.

"Mrs. Calvert," Euphrasie repeated, while she and Cal shared another confused look.

Whatever had happened between them?

"My wife has returned to me," Henry spoke up.

Cal turned his head around to face Henry.

_That is pretty much obvious already to anyone, you idiot._

Cal wanted to smack him for his stupidity.

"I thought that the ladies could talk with each other while we are discussing our business," Henry said.

"Of course," Cal mumbled.

He could hardly contain himself to ask Rose straight away about everything.

Cal and Henry retired to his office, but not before Henry gave his wife a little kiss on her cheek.

Cal couldn't help but notice how Rose's body instantly became stiff. Also Henry's kiss was more like a father kissing his daughter, not much about love and affection.

Euphrasie and Rose meanwhile went into the kitchen to prepare something for the baby, well Euphrasie did Rose just sat there.

Rose wondered a little bit about how she was doing everything by herself.

_When I was engaged to Cal, he wouldn't even let me pour my own glass._

He surely has changed a lot under Euphrasie's influence.

"Is something wrong?" Euphrasie asked her noticing Rose staring at her.

"No, nothing, I'm sorry. I just thought about Cal and how much he has changed. You know I never imagined that he would actually allow his wife to work in the kitchen," Rose told her.

"Well, I don't see the point in hiring someone for everything. I mean I've two hands myself," Euphrasie started and sat down to feed her baby.

"I've to thank you, you and Mr. Dawson," she spoke up after a while.

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well, for helping me and for…for making Cal see everything clearly. I still remember Mr. Dawson telling him these things about me. He's really such a nice man _your Mr. Dawson_," Euphrasie smiled at her.

But Rose's face immediately turned dark.

"He isn't _my Mr. Dawson_," she simply stated.

Euphrasie was shocked at the harsh tone in her voice.

The last time they had looked so happy together and now it seemed like she detested him more than any other person in the world.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Rose asked her.

"Sure," Euphrasie nodded.

She too like Cal had noted that Rose hadn't looked very content beside Henry, but something told her however, that Rose wouldn't listen to any arguments now.

"Are you planning to work again?" Rose unexpectedly asked her.

"You mean at the theatre?"

Rose nodded.

"Maybe yes, but…not so soon…I want to spend as much time as possible with my son. It's been so long since I had a real family. I've been on the run travelling around for so many years that it feels good now to have a real home."

Rose didn't know what to say. She had always wanted that kind of life, Jack had made it sound so wonderful, but now listening to Euphrasie she wondered, if this really was true.

"I mean don't get me wrong, Rose, I've loved this life and I still do. I don't regret having run away from my family the way I did, there're other things I regret, but not this…like hurting Athenaise, I never wanted that…," she stopped for a moment her voice indicating her sadness. "I'm sorry; I don't want to bother you with my problem. I mean it's my own fault."

"It's alright. Sometimes it helps to talk about things," Rose told her.

_Actually Jack always tells me that._

_God Jack, I really don't want to think about him now._

"Have you heard anything from her since the christening?"

"She called once. She's living in Boston with a friend. But she didn't say anything about coming back anytime soon. I guess I deserve this."

"No, you don't, don't belittle yourself like that," Rose softly said to her touching the palm of her hand. "I'm sure that she'll get over it."

"Probably," Euphrasie mumbled wanting to talk about something else. "How about if I tell you something about my work at the theatre, you seem to be quite interested?"

"I'd love to."

The next two hours Euphrasie told her everything about her work.

Rose told her how much she always wanted to be an actress herself, but how it never worked out.

She didn't have the guts to tell that Henry had prevented it.

"If you want I could arrange something for you. I still have contact with the important people in the theatre. Of course you can't expect to get a leading role but you know you've to begin somewhere."

Rose's eyes lit up.

Before meeting Henry, she did have some minor engagements, but no one had really ever taken her seriously. She had been more or less fair game for many actors and producers. She couldn't count how many times she had heard – _If you're doing something for me, if you'll be nice to me, then I'm going to do something for you_ – or something similar.

Rose had refused these generous offers every time knowing that they didn't mean it.

But now with Euphrasie's help, she might really become a real actress.

"That would be great, if you could arrange something," Rose smiled up at her.

"Of course I can't promise you anything, but I'm going to call my old boss and tell you about his decision."

"Sure, I can't wait to hear from you," Rose spoke up.

"Hear what, darling?" she heard Henry's voice behind her and immediately thought of some excuse she could come up with.

_He surely wouldn't want to me to play again._

_He never liked me being an actress._

"Nothing important my dear, we were just talking about some woman's stuff, clothes actually," she told him.

Cal, who was standing beside Henry, instantly knew that she was lying, Rose had never cared much about clothes and either had Euphrasie.

But Henry immediately bought her lie.

Cal wondered again what had happened with Jack.

"Of course, darling, I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself," Henry came up to her and hugged her.

Cal noted Rose's body getting tense again at his touch.

Euphrasie shot her husband a knowing look.

_What happened with Mr. Dawson_ – she wanted to choke out.

"I've backed some cookies, Mr. Calvert, you probably would like to try some," she spoke up instead.

Cal stepped forward, knowing what she intended.

"Yes, you've to, Mr. Calvert, they're delicious," he told him.

Henry felt committed to say yes. He couldn't really say no to his boss.

Euphrasie led her baby down in the cradle.

Reluctantly Henry followed her in the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you and her being happy, Cal," Rose told him once they were alone. "Really I mean it…"

Cal just stared at her.

He didn't want to talk about that.

"Rose, what happened between you two?" he finally couldn't restrain his curiosity anymore.

Rose did as if she had overheard his comment.

Instead she began admiring the pictures on the wall.

"Rose, what happened between you and Jack?" Cal asked again.

Rose turned around to face him.

"Jack? Who's Jack? I don't know a Jack," she told him her voice cruel and her face wearing an expression that actually scared Cal.

Cal frowned.

Something was definitively wrong.


	113. Chapter 113

Ruth felt as if she was in heaven. Finally her daughter had understood where she really belonged. Of course she might still be living with him, if it wouldn't be for Valerie, but Ruth didn't care about this minor flaw.

Her idea with this girl had been her best one ever.

Ruth couldn't help but smile, when she thought of Jack's hurt expression on his face, when Rose had told him that he should leave her alone.

Ruth vowed to herself that she would celebrate this day now every year, of course just for her own. She didn't want Molly to know how happy she actually was.

Valerie had been brilliant, even Ruth herself couldn't have come up with something better.

To tell Rose that she and Jack slept together, it was so hilarious and yet such a magnificent thing to do.

Ruth knew that she should've felt sorry for her daughter.

_But she'll understand eventually that I'm only doing this, because it's for the best._

Valerie was avoiding her and Molly ever since the last incident with Rose.

Well Ruth didn't care.

The girl had served her purpose. The only thing that did concern Ruth now, was that Valerie continued to keep her mouth shut.

That was the only reason why Ruth still preferred Valerie to live here with Molly and her.

Otherwise she would've already made up something so Molly would've to throw her out.

Valerie seemed to know this and didn't dare to say anything.

It was very hard for her, because not only did she feel Ruth's eyes constantly on her; she also knew that Molly was already suspecting something.

…..

While Jack was miserable, Ruth happier than ever and Valerie nervous, Cal and Euphrasie were eager to know what had happened.

They decided to go to Molly and asked her.

"I really don't understand anything of this," Euphrasie told Cal.

They left the baby with a nanny, hoping that Molly would be alone. And that especially Ruth wouldn't be there.

"Do you think that he did something to her?" Euphrasie couldn't help but to ask Cal.

Cal looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Dawson to Rose? Is this supposed to be a joke? I've never seen anyone, who was more concerned about a woman than he was about Rose. I don't know how many times he warned about what he would do to me, if I hurt her. So no, I don't think that he did do anything to her," Cal shook his head and Euphrasie wondered even more.

They made their way up to Molly's house.

"Do you think that Mrs. Dewitt Bukater has something to do with it?"

"I don't know, my dear, but it's quite possible," Cal answered remembering how Ruth had looked at Jack on the day of their wedding.

Cal knocked on the door, hoping that Molly would open it.

But instead a young girl appeared before them.

Neither Cal nor Euphrasie had ever seen her before.

"We want to speak with Mrs. Brown," Euphrasie spoke up. "I'm Mrs. Hockley and this is my husband."

The girl didn't answer anything.

She seemed to be quite nervous.

"I've to ask her, if she wants to see you," Valerie shut the door behind them, before Cal could get his feet in.

What the hell was going on here?

"Doesn't look like we're very welcome here," Euphrasie choked out looking at her husband.

Cal just nodded.

A moment later Molly herself appeared at the door to open them.

"Mrs. Brown, we want to…," Euphrasie started again.

"Please come in first," Molly said ushering them inside.

Valerie was standing there again looking very much out of place.

Molly sensed that Cal and Euphrasie wanted to speak with her alone.

"Ruth has gone to visit Rose and Mr. Calvert," Molly explained to them.

Both only nodded.

Cal didn't think that Ruth ever visited her daughter, while she had still been living with Jack.

"I see," Cal simply answered looking at Valerie.

"Oh, this is my new maid, well actually not new, her name is Valerie. These are Mr. and Mrs. Hockley," Molly introduced them to each other.

Valerie was still nervous.

Who were these people?

Ruth constantly reminded her of the fact that they needed to be careful and Valerie still didn't understand why she actually didn't want her daughter to be together with Jack Dawson.

Maybe she didn't have to.

"Oh, Valerie I completely forgot, I've promised Ruth to make her favourite meat tomorrow and we've nothing left. Please, be nice and go the market to buy something," Molly told her wanting her out.

"Sure, yes, madam."

"Great, you can take my purse," Molly added.

Valerie was actually happy to be out of Molly's sight and couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

"I must say that I've seen nicer people," Cal spoke up referring to Valerie once she had left.

"She's a little bit…strange," Molly got out. "But I'm sure you haven't come because of her. Please sit down and tell me."

Euphrasie then explained to her everything.

"I don't know, but I find this whole thing very odd," she finally told Molly. "Rose didn't look happy at all, when being beside her so called husband."

"And you're not the only one, Mrs. Hockley."

Cal, who had remained silent so far, was leaning back in his chair.

"Have you ever thought about getting another maid?" he unexpectedly choked out. "I mean one who's friendlier."

"Valerie is a nice girl really; it's just that…Ruth brought her here and somehow…"

"Ruth?" Cal was even more eager now to hear more.

"Yes, she brought her here, telling me something about finding her on the streets and that she needed a job and that I should hire her."

Ruth should've done that?

Ruth, who normally counted every money twice, before spending them on any donations, because in her opinion most poor people were just poor, because they were either drug addicts or alcoholics, in short meaning it was their own fault, should've helped someone just out of pity?

"Mrs. Brown, I don't mean to sound…well harsh against Ruth. But I really wonder. She's actually not a person that I would see as very concerned about other people."

"You're right, yes and I also think that I might have a made a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Euphrasie wanted to know.

"I think it's very tactful of you that you two haven't asked until now what actually happened between Rose and Jack, but I'm sure that you're dying to know it."

Both Cal and Euphrasie nodded.

"Rose, Ruth and I were visiting Jack at his work and well, Valerie was also there and Rose…saw them kissing each other."

Cal's eyes grew wide.

"That's not all. Jack wanted to talk to her and ran after her, but Rose wouldn't listen. Afterwards Ruth brought her here and on the next day, Valerie told Rose that she slept with Jack, actually that he asked her to," Molly explained to them.

Euphrasie was shocked and didn't know how to react.

Cal on the other hand burst out laughing.

He didn't stop for another minute and both Molly and Euphrasie wondered, if everything was alright with him.

"Cal, is everything o.k.?"

"Yes, sure, I'm sorry…oh god Mrs. Brown have you ever thought of a carrier as a clown in a circus?"

Molly shook her head.

"You probably should. And now please tell me the truth."

When Molly remained silent, Cal knew that she had told him the truth.

"That's a joke, right?"

"No, it isn't."

"But that's…that's completely ridiculous. Dawson is totally…he's absolutely crazy about her. And moreover I think he has a better taste than with this stupid little girl. She's really nothing like Rose or his dead wife."

Molly could only say yes to everything.

"I know, yes and even you can see that this whole thing is made up."

"Of course it is made up," Cal repeated.

"Why don't just invite the two of them over here, so they can talk about everything?" Euphrasie wanted to know after a while.

"Because Rose refuses to come here, for this exact reason, she knows that I would just invite Jack here."

"Do you believe that Ruth has something to do with it?" Cal asked her.

"I hope not, although it would be quite possible. Valerie always seems so nervous when she's around, but so far I haven't been able to get anything out of her. But it main problem is still to bring Jack and Rose together."

"Of course," Cal mumbled.

He couldn't believe himself that he was actually about to help Jack Dawson.

"I think that I've got an idea," Euphrasie got out after a while.

She told them about her plan and everyone agreed to try it.

"I guess it will be better to go over to Jack in case Ruth comes back, you know," Molly told them writing down the address of his work.

She wasn't so sure, if Jack would want Cal to know his home address.

Euphrasie took the paper from her and they said goodbye to Molly.


	114. Chapter 114

Jack had taken his daughters with him to work. Normally Rose would've looked after them, but now she wasn't there to do so. Especially Cora noted her father's distressed mood.

Helga had offered that she and her daughter looked after the two, but Jack had declined still feeling like it was his fault what happened between Cora and Rose.

He would at least spend more time now with his daughters.

Cora and Zita sat together on a chair while Jack watched them and the visitors.

Luckily there weren't many today.

"I hope it's not too boring for you two," Jack told them.

"No, it's nice with you, Papa," Cora answered.

And Zita nodded at her sister's comment.

Just as Jack bent down to give his daughter's a kiss, an older woman came into the room.

"Didn't they tell you that little children shouldn't be around these priceless objects," she spoke up.

Jack turned around.

Normally he would've told her something in return, but now everything seemed senseless to him.

"Sure, yes, you're right," he just said.

"Fine, but I hope they don't destroy anything," she commented and went on.

Cora wanted to tell her something, but Jack held her back.

"No," he whispered to her.

"But I'm not a stupid. I don't destroy anything."

"I know that honey, but…she's a customer you know."

Cora nodded.

"Ah, ich verstehe, also müssen wir uns bei ihr einschleimen," (Oh, I understand, we need to kiss her ass) she said as loud as possible for everyone to hear.

"Cora!" Jack scolded her.

Though he too hadn't understand one word, he could tell that it wasn't something friendly.

The woman turned around.

"What did you just say?" she looked angrily as Cora.

"Nothing just that…it's a very hot day isn't it?"

The woman knew that she was lying and turned her attention to Jack.

"Are these yours?" she asked referring to Cora and Zita. "Oh, I should've known. You know I'm very well-known customer of this museum actually buying much at its auction…," she stopped for a moment looking at Jack.

He instantly knew what she was getting too.

"You know I also donate much of my money to it, but of course I won't do so anymore, if I'm treated like some…well I'm sure you understand."

"I'm sorry, really. Cora she's…a little bit…," he stammered he didn't want to tell her that Cora was still mourning for her mother, because it was really none of her concern.

Cora saw her father at a loss of words and knew that she done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, madam, please don't take it out on Papa," Cora spoke up.

Jack looked at her stunned.

Cora of course had noted in the past week how depressed her father had become and how he was standing beside himself.

"So, you just say something and think that everything is alright again?" her voice was still harsh.

She was clearly in the mood for fighting.

Jack was meanwhile getting even more nervous.

"You know, if you don't tell your daughter how she should treat the elders then I think I knew to report this to someone. I've…"

"Look, I'm sorry really. She's…"

"I don't care what she is. I don't need to be made a fool of."

Jack wanted to answer something. He was clearly at a loss of words.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?"

Jack was startled at the voice as was the woman.

Cal was shocked.

He had never seen Jack this way.

"And who're you? You know I'm Mrs. Anderson and my husband is having his own jewellery store."

"And I'm Mr. Hockley the owner of the Hockley Steel company," Cal told her not at all impressed.

The woman instantly backed away.

"Oh Mr. Hockley I'm sorry, I didn't know that you…well never mind," she mumbled nodding her head shortly in Jack's direction, before quickly drawing away.

Cal and Euphrasie watched her go and laughed.

Jack on the other hand didn't know how to react.

"Looks like I came at the right moment, Dawson?" Cal spoke up to him still laughing.

Jack was still far too perplexed to answer anything.

"Don't worry, Dawson, I won't judge you with any money," Cal said clapping him on the shoulder.

Zita had noted her friend and came running up to him.

"Cal, hey, remember me?" she spoke up tugging at his pants.

"But of course I do," Cal told her looking down at her.

Euphrasie stood aside and nudged Cal on the sleeve to remind him what they were here for.

"Are you going to play with me?" she wanted to know.

"No, sorry…I don't have...I need to speak with your father first."

Jack looked at him wondering.

"Cora, please take your sister with you for a moment," Jack told her. "But so that I can see you."

"Sure Papa," she took Zita's hand.

Euphrasie watched them.

She also wanted to have a girl sometimes in the future.

But now they had other things to do.

"I don't know what to…thank you…I mean…," Jack finally managed to get out.

"Just forget it, alright, Dawson. I mean it's not as if I've lend you my company."

Jack forced a smile.

"Why are you here?" he suddenly choked out his curiosity getting the best of him.

"We visited Mrs. Brown, well actually Rose and Mr. Calvert came to us and…," Euphrasie started.

"Rose, how is she?" Jack immediately asked.

Euphrasie and Cal wondered if they should tell him the truth. Considering how sad he already looked, it was probably better, if they made up a little lie.

"She looked normal," Euphrasie told him.

Luckily Jack didn't ask any further.

"We were perplexed, you know, Mr. Dawson and we went up to Mrs. Brown to ask her about Rose and you and…," she stopped biting her lip. "Let me tell you that I don't believe one word of this whole story, we both don't. Right Cal?"

"Sure, yes."

"And you're here, because…?" Jack still didn't quite understand.

"I'll probably regret this," Cal mumbled to himself "But I…I simply can't stand it seeing them together, Rose and Mr. Calvert I mean. It's such a disaster."

Cal remembered Henry's stupidity.

Jack looked at him completely stunned.

"You want to help me?"

"Yes but don't think too much of it," Cal began trying to sound stern, but actually he was really sorry for Jack.

"I believe that all you've to do is talk with each other in private and I'm sure she understands that you would never betray her," Euphrasie spoke up.

"But Rose doesn't even want to see me," Jack started his voice clearly distressed and sad.

"And that's where we come into the picture."

Jack looked at her wondering.

"Rose told me about her wish to become an actress and I said that I would call my old boss to…well to make a long story short, have you got time on Friday?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm going to tell Rose that my old boss wants to see her at five."

"He really wants to?" Jack wanted to know.

He knew how much Rose wanted to make her dream come true.

"Of course yes, but the point is that you also need to be there. Just be there at five too. I'm sorry; I can't tell you how long it will take."

"That's no problem. I'm happy, if I can see her again. I just wish that it would be sooner," Jack got out.

Hopefully this would work.

Euphrasie's face grew sad.

He really didn't deserve this.


	115. Chapter 115

Henry and Rose sat at the table and ate breakfast. Rose knew that she would eventually have to tell him that she was pregnant with Jack's child. Henry would surely be providing for her baby and maybe they could just start over as a real family again.

A voice inside her however told her that it wasn't right to just shut Jack out.

Rose kept staring into space.

_Henry must know that it can't be his child, if I tell him that I'm pregnant._

While she was sure that he would still love the baby as his known, she wasn't sure, if it was the right decision to do.

"Aren't you hungry, darling? You've barely eaten anything. You aren't ill?" he asked her.

"What?" Rose snapped out of daydream.

_I should probably eat some more. It would do the baby good._

"Everything is fine, darling. I'm just not very hungry that's all," she told him forcing a smile.

_And I don't know what I should do._

Of course Rose still loved Jack, but she simply couldn't trust him anymore.

Jack had always been the only one in her life that she felt was completely committed to her and would never cheat on her. At least she had thought so and when she had heard that he had slept with this girl, she had felt her whole world breaking apart.

Henry had returned back to eating.

Rose looked up at him.

_He was immediately satisfied with my answer. Jack would've asked me more questions. He would've known that I'm keeping something from him._

_Oh stop it, Rose, Jack isn't Henry and Henry isn't the one, who betrayed you. He doesn't deserve that comparing._

But Rose simply couldn't help it.

Euphrasie had called her yesterday to tell her that her old boss, Mr. Savage, wanted to meet her in the afternoon.

Rose had wanted to jump up in joy, when hearing this, but Henry had stood aside and Rose still hadn't told him.

He surely won't be pleased.

That was another thing that she needed to talk with him about and that she already knew he wouldn't be happy about.

_Maybe he had changed his mind over the years?_

_Maybe, if he sees how much acting means to me, he'll understand that I've to do it._

Rose was again deeply in thoughts.

_But he already saw it. I've told him before, when we met._

Henry had made it quite clear to her that he wouldn't allow his wife to act and kiss some unknown stranger on the stage.

'_I don't want people to think that my wife is having an affair or something like that. You know people easily judge things too harsh,'_ he had told her.

Rose hadn't been able to convince him that her acting had nothing to do with her love for him. She had even invited one of her than colleagues, a woman ten years older than her, who had been actress since she was ten and was still happily married with four children. But she couldn't persuade him that acting and being a loving wife wasn't a contradiction in terms.

Whatever would he say now?

_Jack surely would be happy for me._

_But remember what he did,_ she immediately scolded herself again.

Like Cal, Henry was always concerned about his reputation, in a way even more than Cal. He hasn't changed one bit since she had known him. He was still acting like some old man, like his own grandfather, making Rose wonder, if he had never been young at all.

Rose felt her stomach crawl. The baby wanted her to eat something. She knew that with wearing wider clothes she could still hide her pregnancy for another month at the least.

But what should she do afterwards?

She remembered how happy Jack had been when she had told him about it and she felt that it wouldn't be right of her to just keep him away from his child.

And what about the theatre…?

God, everything was so complicated.

Rose took a little bit of the bread and an egg.

She should really eat more.

She was startled, when she saw Henry getting up from the table.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I've so much work to do. Will you be alright by yourself?" he asked but it was just a theoretical question.

"Yes, sure, darling," she told him in a sickly-sweet voice like she had always done, when Cal had called her sweet pea.

_Doesn't he know that it is disrespectful to leave a person alone, when she's still eating?_

_Jack would never do that._

_Oh, stop it, Rose._

Henry meanwhile made his way out the door.

"I completely forgot darling, I've got a surprise for you," he spoke up.

So a surprise, Rose wasn't sure, if she liked to be surprised by him.

"That's great darling. What is it?"

"Oh, no no no darling, I'm not going to tell you that after all, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, if I did," he said to her. "But I guarantee that you like it."

Rose forced another smile.

"You just need to be home at six."

Six, but what if the appointed with Mr. Savage is taking longer?

Quickly Rose thought of an excuse.

"I fear that this could be a problem, because I…I told Euphrasie that I would look after her son today. She and Ca...," Rose started "I mean Mr. Hockley…," she corrected herself in time they want to spend the afternoon in some restaurant and…," she lied.

Henry looked at her.

"So you will be at their home?"

"Why, yes…," she said nervously.

"Well then I'm just picking you up at their home, darling," he spoke up. "Will half past six be alright?"

Rose nodded.

She could've cautioned herself for her stupidity, but now it was too late to take her words back.

She just needed to call Euphrasie and tell her. She would be there at half past six and everything would be fine. Henry wouldn't know anything about her real appointment.

Of course Rose was herself aware of the fact that it didn't look every promising to her marriage that she was already lying to Henry again.


	116. Chapter 116

Rose couldn't await the meeting with Mr. Savage and beamed with excitement. In the back of her mind she had heard still the little voice that said – _You need to call Euphrasie. You need to be at her home at half past six_ – but as soon as she stepped inside the theatre building everything about being careful was forgotten.

Rose started in awe as she saw the big stage.

She had been told to meet this Mr. Savage in the auditorium and had asked her way through, but when she stepped inside no one was seen. Rose wondered, if she had probably misjudged the date or time.

Hopefully everything would go on well. Rose had dreamed about this ever since she was a young child. Rose decided to make the best out of the situation and moved around the seats, finally coming up to the stage.

Without really thinking about it, she climbed up the stage, not bothering to use the stairs that led up.

Rose walked around on the platform, imagining herself in a mayor role. Of course it was a little bit really to think about that. First she needed to convince this Mr. Savage to give her at least some minor role. Before meeting Henry she had always been just the passenger Nr. 1 or the lady Nr. 2 and so on.

She barely had anything to say in the plays, just about sentences like – _'No, I don't know where he is' _or _'you've to look over there' _– in short it was boring. Though many had told her that she was talented, no one had ever really given her a chance. It was always about, what she would do in return.

Rose had refused every time. She wouldn't stoop so low.

And when she had met Henry, become his fiancée and later his wife her acting carrier, if it could even be called carrier, had come to an abrupt end.

Rose had missed it all these years, but she hadn't even realized just how much until she had met Jack again.

Jack had always known how bring out her inner feelings.

She missed him so much.

If only he hadn't…

She thought about his reaction, when she would've told him instead of Henry about Euphrasie offering her this chance.

_Jack would've been happy for me._

Rose's face turned sad. No time to think about that now. No, she would never ever think of Jack again. That part in her life was behind her, once and for all.

Rose closed her eyes, remembering when she had first sat eyes on him, how out of reach he had been then and how out of reach his was now.

Jack had betrayed her.

_Jack has cheated on you._

She had to understand that everything was just a lie. She opened her eyes again and drew the scenery before her.

_I'm just going to forget him._

Rose already knew however, that this wouldn't be so easy. But now she needed to concentrate on why she was here.

She thought about how many plays actually about tragically love stories, just like hers and Jack. She began to think about Romeo and his Juliet and suddenly everything around her disappeared.

The empty seats were filled with people and the crowds were applauding.

Rose felt happier than ever.

"Oh my dear Romeo," she spoke up fairly loud, not caring about where she was, her hands gesturing around.

"Deny your name…," she kept reciting the familiar lines.

She was so much in trance; she didn't realize that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Wonderful just wonderful," she heard someone saying.

For a moment Rose was so in her dreams that she almost thought it was Jack, but it wasn't. Rose saw an elder man standing there.

_Why can't it be Jack?_

Rose scolded herself immediately for thinking about that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I…," she stammered. "I'm supposed to meet Mr. Savage here. Do you know where he is?"

The man drew closer to her.

"He's standing in front of you," he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…," she mumbled again.

"It's alright Mrs. Calvert," he held out her hand for her. "In fact I really like your play."

Rose didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," she finally choked out.

"No problem, I guess it's better, if we sit down," he offered her a seat.

Rose nervously sat down in front of him.

…..

The meeting with Mr. Savage turned out to be a success. Rose finally felt that there was someone, who was really interested in her acting talent, rather than in getting her into his bed. Rose was in completely different world, forgetting about Henry.

Mr. Savage had told her that, if she wanted to, she could get a part in the next play.

Rose had been so thankful, because although it would still be a minor role, something told her that the first step had been made.

"Tell, Euphrasie, I mean Mrs. Hockley, hello from me," Mr. Savage said to her.

"Of course I will," Rose told him.

Mr. Savage smiled up at her, telling her again how talented he found her. He even offered to drive her home, but Rose wanted to be alone. She needed to think about everything.

When she stepped back out on the streets, it was already dark and suddenly everything came back to her.

Henry.

_How was she going to explain everything to him?_

Now, it would be too late to call anyone.

She could just go home and tell him that she had met an old friend and forgotten about the time. Yes she would just do that.

She quickly drew forward searching for the nearest taxi to drive her home.

"Excuse me, are you free?" she asked one of the drivers.

"Sure, madam," he told her opening the back door for her.

Before Rose could step inside she felt a hand on her ankle holding her back.

"The lady doesn't need a taxi," he spoke up.

Rose turned her head around looking up into Henry's cold face.

The taxi-driver thought about saying something. It was clear that this man was very angry, but Rose looked at him, her eyes telling him no.

"Henry, darling, what are you doing here?" Rose tried to play it cool, but Henry's face was still dark.

"I think we ought to go home, darling," he simply spoke up never giving her chance to wriggle out of his harsh grip.

Rose didn't dare to ask him, how he had found out that she was here.

Cal and Euphrasie must've told him, but Rose knew that it wasn't their fault. They couldn't know about her lie and had obviously just wanted to help.

"Is everything alright, madam?" the driver spoke up.

Something told him that it wouldn't be good to leave her alone with him.

"Yes, sure, he's my husband, so there's really no need to worry about me," Rose said to him trying to convince him.

She then turned her head back to Henry.

"Of course, darling let's go," she forced a smile.

Henry's face was still dark.

He tightened his grip on her, drawing her away from the taxi.

"I really had a whole evening planned for us, Rose. Imagine by surprise, when I went to Mr. Hockley and he told that you weren't there."

Rose knew that she had to do something about it.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you," she spoke up not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Before Henry could answer something, someone else did.

"You should listen to your wife, Mr. Calvert."

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Rose asked him.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved that he was here.

Jack didn't answer her, but shot an angry look at Henry instead. Rose's face clearly showing how hurt she was.

Henry swallowed hard, suddenly being nervous.

"Mr. Dawson, I don't think that you've the right to tell me anything. Rose is my wife," he told him.

"I guess you should treat her as such then, Mr. Calvert."

Henry instantly loosened his grip on her ankle.

Rose signed in relieve drawing her hand back.

"Are you alright?" she heard Jack's soft voice.

"Yes, everything is fine, really," she said.

_He must know that I'm lying._

"Mr. Dawson, how can you think that I would ever hurt my own wife? Weren't you the one, who cheated on her?" Henry's voice was harsh and judgemental.

Jack decided to ignore him instead turning his attention to Rose again.

"Rose, you know, you can tell me, if you've problems," Jack spoke up.

Rose turned her head down.

She simply couldn't face him now or she would've forgiven him right away.

"Jack, I don't have any problems. I only want you to leave me alone," she told him.

She could see Jack's face darkening again. He was clearly hurt.

"Henry, is my husband Jack and you…it's over between us, please accept that."

Jack didn't know what to say for a few moments.

"Sure, if you insist. Just please promise me to be careful," he told her.

Rose nodded and stepped further to Henry, who immediately took the chance to place his arm around her.

Rose then sat down into the car.

Seeing Jack's face she wondered if she had made the right decision.


	117. Chapter 117

Henry got up on the next morning. He hadn't been sleeping much. Something told him that the problem Jack Dawson wasn't at an end.

Henry had tried to visit Rose yesterday. He missed the intimate time with her and after all she was his wife.

Why couldn't she act like it?

Henry was determined to make her happy.

He had found the door to her bedroom being closed.

How were they supposed to live together, if she acted like this?

Henry remembered Jack's face. Of course he still wanted her back. But Rose surely would no better.

_I'm going to show her how much she means to me._

….

Rose, like her husband, hadn't slept much. In fact she hadn't slept at all.

She could see Jack's face turning up before her eyes.

But the next thing she saw was him and his girl kissing each other. She simply couldn't get this picture out of her mind.

_How could he hurt me like this?_

But still yesterday, he had again acted like her Jack being concerned about her. Rose put on some clothes. In fact she would've preferred to just stay in bed, but knew that this wouldn't be good.

Rose had heard Henry trying to get access to her room. Luckily she had locked it.

She never wanted any man to touch her again in that way.

It only led to problems.

Rose realized that she still needed to tell Henry about the baby.

She put on her clothes and went down to find Henry already sitting at the table.

He still acted as if nothing had happened.

_But he must know that everything isn't right. He had seen Jack himself. He must know that Jack isn't just anyone to me._

Henry looked up at her, when she sat down on the table.

"I made you some tea, darling."

Rose forced a smile.

_How can he be so calm?_

"Thank you," Rose mumbled not bothering to look at him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment neither one knowing what to say.

_Why couldn't he just once show any emotion?_

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" he suddenly asked her.

Rose startled even though she should've know that this would be coming.

"Everything was…everything happened so fast."

"You lied to me," Henry's spoke up his voice clearly angry. "I really thought that everything could work out between us and…don't you know what you do to me, if you keep on treating me like this?"

Rose's first intention was to laugh.

Henry was so dumb sometimes…

"I had a whole evening planned. Imagine my surprise, when I went up to Mrs. Hockley and she told me that you were seeing this man."

Rose just stared at him.

She had returned to him.

What else did he want?

Looking up at him, of course Rose knew what he wanted. She just couldn't give it to him. It felt so strange now to her that they really did have a son once. This time now seemed miles away from her.

Rose put her hand on his in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, darling. I realize that I should've told you," she spoke up.

Henry watched her, but he wasn't Jack.

And if she told him that everything was alright, it was.

"I hope you don't plan on really starting to act, Rose."

Rose knew what he meant.

So far nothing had changed.

"But this Mr. Savage told me that I'm quite talented and that I…," she began wondering why she was in this situation again.

_It's your own fault, if you had only stayed with Jack._

_Why do I've to defend myself again?_

"You know how much I love acting, Henry," she started once more.

Henry stood up. For him the discussion had ended.

_That's so typical. Every time there're problems he'll just leave._

"Rose, I won't allow you to act. That's not a decent job for someone like you."

Rose wanted to tell him something, but she couldn't find the words. She wanted to scream at him, but knew that it would be useless.

The thing with Henry was that was so calm too calm about everything that it drove her mad.

Henry was putting his plate aside looking at his wife.

_Jack would've been happy for me._

For once Henry must've sensed what she was or better whom she was thinking about.

He came over to her putting his hands on her shoulders from behind.

Rose didn't know if this was an act of love or of possession.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh, dear. It's just that you know it wouldn't look very good with my job and everything, if you would be kissing a stranger on the stage," he told her drawing her chin around so she was forced to look at him.

_So, because of his job. If he had at least said something like - I don't want you to do it, because I love you - but no._

But she knew that telling him wouldn't be of any use.

"Of course I understand, darling. I won't take his offer, I promise."

Henry smiled at her.

He was clearly satisfied.

"You know my dear I bet Mr. Dawson also wouldn't be pleased to see you kissing another man," he added.

Rose looked at him stunned.

Really Henry obviously knew nothing about Jack.


	118. Chapter 118

Jack was spending his free time with his daughters, Fabrizio, Helga and their son. Fabrizio knew that Jack hadn't done anything and Helga felt a bit bad, because it had been her to tell Rose that she should spent time with her mother.

They were sitting in Fabrizio's restaurant, but not many people were there. Most families spent the holidays out in the park or better even in their own summer homes, provided they had the money for it.

"Have you seen, Rose lately?" Fabrizio asked Jack.

"Yes…but she…her husband was with her."

"So Mrs. Hockley's arranged meeting didn't work out?"

Jack shook his head.

"She still hates me," he choked out.

Jack had told them about Euphrasie and Cal visiting him and at first Fabrizio had been sceptical, but he also instantly knew that everything that helped Jack to get her back would be worth trying.

"I don't understand, how can she even think that I would cheat on her? Least with this girl I barely know? I don't even know her last name," Jack said his eyes staring into space.

Fabrizio and Helga didn't know what to answer.

The girls meanwhile were playing with some toys.

Cora had been nicer than ever to Jack ever since Rose had left. She had sensed that her father's sad mood had something to do with it.

"You know Jack, I'm sure that she'll understand eventually," Helga spoke up.

Jack didn't answer anything.

They heard accommodation going on around in the front.

"Excuse me," Fabrizio said "…but I think that I've got a customer."

He returned a few minutes later with Euphrasie at his side.

"Mr. Dawson, I've been told by Mrs. Brown that I might find you here. I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to ask you how the meeting with Rose went," she spoke up.

Jack looked at her standing up. His face already showing her just how it went.

Euphrasie remembered how Cal had told her everything about his former fiancée and Mr. Dawson.

He too didn't believe any word about what Valerie had said. They both were still unsure however concerning Ruth's part in it.

They sat down again and Euphrasie started listening to Jack.

"Mr. Calvert he…," Jack started. "He was there and he seemingly wasn't pleased."

Jack swallowed, when he thought just how unpleasant Henry had been.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's all my fault. He showed up at our home. Rose had obviously told him some excuse about meeting us, because…"

"Because she couldn't tell him where she would really be going?" Jack finished for her.

Of course Henry wouldn't want her to become an actress.

Rose had told him so before.

Euphrasie just nodded.

"Yes and you know, Mr. Dawson, Cal and I, we didn't know anything and we thought that maybe he had just gotten it wrong and…I'm sorry really."

"You don't have to. It's not your fault. I'm glad that you wanted to help. But tell me did Rose have any success with the meeting?" he asked her.

Fabrizio and Helga both looked at her as well.

"I guess it was good. In fact Mr. Savage told me later on that Rose is quite a natural," Euphrasie began.

"That's great to hear. Rose loves acting so much," Jack said to her his eyes lighting up.

It was clear that it was proud and happy for her.

"Yes well…," Euphrasie stammered.

"What? He doesn't want to hire her? That's almost impossible."

"Mr. Savage wants to, but Rose…obviously it's her, who doesn't want to."

Jack was stunned.

Why would she do such a thing?

Acting had always been her dream ever since he knew her.

"Harold, I mean Mr. Savage, he called me and said that Rose had rejected his offer to play at the theatre, but that she didn't give any reason."

But Jack instantly knew.

He remembered how Henry had looked at her, when seeing them both outside the theatre.

Surely he had something to do with it.

Jack balled his fist, when he thought of that stupid jerk.

He startled everyone, when he suddenly stood up.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Are you going to look after my children for a while?" he asked looking at Fabrizio and Helga.

"Of course…," Helga started "…but…"

"Mrs. Hockley, I hope to see you soon again," he said.

Jack quickly gave his daughers a kiss and told them that they should listen to Helga and Fabrizio.

When he was out, Fabrizio, Helga and Euphrasie looked at each other wondering.

"Where is he going?" Euphrasie asked.

"I hope not, where I think he is," Fabrizio spoke up.

But knowing Jack he knew that he would.

…

Of course Jack was visiting Henry. He vowed to himself that he would knock some sense into this man.

Didn't he know what a precious and beautiful wife he had?

Treating her as he did, he obviously didn't.

Henry was completely perplexed, when he saw Jack standing outside the door.

Before he could close the door however, Jack had his feet in the door and pushed his way inside.

"She isn't here and even, if she would…she doesn't want to see you," Henry told him thinking of course that Jack was here to see Rose.

Jack meanwhile looked him up and down.

He looked like he had been drinking again, only this time not so much as before.

"I know, but I'm not here to see her."

Henry was now even more confused.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Me? What do you want to tell me?"

"I heard about Rose and her meeting with Mr. Savage. Well and I don't like that you forbid her to take this chance," Jack started.

Henry was stunned.

"Who said that it was me who…?"

"Come on, Mr. Calvert, do you really want me to believe that it was Rose herself?"

"So you're here, because…?" he asked.

He still didn't get it.

"I'm here, because I demand that you allow Rose to start her acting carrier. It has always been her dream and I want her to be able to live this dream."

"Yes, right, it's a dream…nothing about reality. Really, Mr. Dawson, I think that I know Rose a little bit longer than you and this childish excitement about acting is going to go away as fast as it showed up," Henry stated.

Jack's first intention was to slap him in his face, but he held himself back.

He had known Rose longer?

He knew what she needed and wanted?

Oh what a stupid silly idiot.

"Mr. Dawson, I believe it would be better, if you go now," Henry spoke up after a while.

But Jack wasn't about to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, before you've promised me to allow Rose to take his offer," Jack just repeated his request.

Henry was now completely dumb phoned.

"Why are you here, Mr. Dawson? You know that even, if I would give my consent, I would never tell her that it was you, who begged me for it. Rose would still think that you slept with this girl," Henry turned to him wondering.

"I know that Mr. Calvert," Jack nodded. "However, I don't care. I know that you're happy about our breakup and that you think that everything is fine now. I also know that I will probably never get her back and I've accepted that even though it hurts. But the thing is that I love her. I love her more than I ever thought it would be possible to love a person. I would do anything for her and I just want her to be happy, even if it isn't with me," Jack said to him. "And if you love her too like you claim you won't stop her again. I mean you want your marriage to work, right, Mr. Calvert?"

Henry was too stunned to answer anything.

For a moment though, he let Jack's words think in, but of course he still thought Jack's acting to be stupid.

Now he wondered even more about the story concerning Jack and Valerie.

"Just think about it Mr. Calvert. I'm going now, sorry to have disturbed you," Jack announced after a while.

"Alright, Mr. Dawson, you've got my promise," Henry finally told him realizing that this would probably be better.

"Thank you, Mr. Calvert. I know how much this means to Rose."

Henry was now almost sure no he knew that Jack and Valerie hadn't done anything together. Jack loved her truthfully, otherwise he wouldn't have come here.

_What an idiot._

_I would've done more to get her back._

But of course, as he had already told Jack, he wouldn't tell Rose of his visit.

Obviously Jack wasn't about to interfere into their marriage again, so everything would be fine.

But Jack wasn't about to give up.


	119. Chapter 119

A/N: I know how much you want Jack and Rose together, but it still takes some time. I guarantee you however, that you'll like it once they will be happy again.

Thanks for every review!

* * *

Ruth and Molly were meeting with Rose and Henry. Molly of course had to promise Rose first that she wouldn't invite Jack.

Molly knew that it would be better to keep that promise or otherwise Rose might not come at all anymore.

Ruth on the other hand was happier than ever. Finally her daughter had understood where she belonged to and with whom she belonged.

Molly meanwhile was worried.

Rose didn't look happy at all. Henry so far hadn't told her that he had changed his mind about her acting.

Her mother was talking about clothes and society again, something that bored Rose. She was still thinking of the great offer she had to reject.

Henry seemed pleased with himself. Of course he had to be as everything was turning out just the way he wanted.

"Rose, dear you know I saw such a nice dress today. It really would be something for you," her mother spoke up.

Doesn't she know by now that I'm not interested in that stuff?

Molly had seen to it that really was out while Rose was visiting. In fact Ruth had seemed to be happy about sending her away as well.

Molly was sure that Ruth had something to do with it.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, mother."

Every other mother would've asked her daughter what's wrong with her, but of course not Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

Henry knew of course what was bothering his wife. He had thought about the words Jack had said to him, well actually not really thought about them, he still believed that letting his wife act was wrong and that people would only look down on him.

But he would use Jack's words for his own good.

"You know, darling," he began moving his hand to touch hers.

Rose turned her head to him forcing a smile.

Molly felt sick at seeing her like this.

_Wasn't it obvious to this idiot that his wife didn't love him?_

_Couldn't he see that she was only together with him, because she felt hurt and betrayed by Jack?_

"Yes, darling, what's the matter?"

_Maybe he noticed and just didn't care?_

Henry was squeezing her hand now.

This was his chance. In fact he should be glad that Jack had visited him yesterday.

_I couldn't have thought of anything better._

"I've been thinking darling and you know I realized how much acting means to you and I don't want to rob you of this chance."

Rose looked at him stunned, wondering about the sudden change of his mind.

Henry must've sensed this himself, because he started talking again.

"You don't know darling how much I love you, in fact you mean more to me than anything else in the world and I…I just want you to be happy," Henry told her.

Yes, he really should be grateful for Jack to tell him this.

Rose was confused and that confusion was clearly shown on her face.

Henry had never said anything like that to her before.

Someone else had.

"Is something wrong darling?" she heard Henry asked.

"What? Oh of course…," she stammered "I was just…you took me a little bit by surprise darling," she forced another smile. "Thank you," she added.

"Oh what a nice and wonderful husband you've, dear," Ruth spoke up. "Henry knows how much this means to you and he's willing to allow you everything just because he loves you so much."

Molly like Rose wondered.

Really those words weren't at all like Henry's usually stiff behaviour.

"Really Henry Rose can be so glad that she has found you," Ruth added.

Rose was still perplexed however.

"Darling, is everything alright with you?"

"Mmh, sure yes," she grinned at him, but Molly could tell that she didn't mean it.

"I think that I'm going to call Mr. Savage to tell him that I've changed my mind," Rose finally spoke up standing up.

Henry watched her go, pleased with himself about his brilliant plan.

He could feel Molly's eyes staring at him, but of course he couldn't care less about this woman.

Henry Calvert had been thoughtful enough to repeat Jack's words like they were his own, however, he hadn't grasped the meaning of them.


	120. Chapter 120

Valerie had felt Molly's eyes on her the whole day.

She can sense something.

Valerie would've preferred to just run away.

Just where should she go?

That Ruth was also there watching her didn't help much. In fact Ruth was even more of a threat to her than Molly.

Since Rose had been visiting them, Valerie had been told to go shopping or something, at least she shouldn't be here.

Molly sensed that something wasn't quite right with the girl.

She was always so nervous and didn't act at all like a young girl.

"I heard that Mrs. Calvert is playing at the theatre now," Valerie said to Molly.

Molly just looked at her stunned.

Valerie was trying to make a conversation as she couldn't stand the silence and obviously didn't know anything else to say at the moment.

"Yes her first performance is on Saturday. Ruth and I are invited too.

"I'm sure that she'll do great."

Molly just stared at her not bothering to answer.

Ruth wasn't happy at all about her daughter wanting to act. Really it was nothing a decent woman would do. Ruth couldn't understand Henry that he condemned that behaviour. Sadly Henry Calvert was nothing like Caledon Hockley.

But again Henry was better than Jack.

Of course Ruth realized that her daughter wasn't quite herself now and that she was unhappy, but she would get over it. Eventually she and Henry would've a wonderful marriage, a wonderful life together.

Ruth wondered, if they had talked about having more children.

Still nobody aside from Jack knew about her pregnancy. Rose had never found the right time to tell Henry.

Surely Henry would want to have another son. After so many years he really deserved that.

By giving him a son Rose would show him how much Henry meant to her. Ruth vowed that she would ask Rose about that.

Molly meanwhile was cleaning up a little bit. Of course Ruth didn't care to ask, if she could help.

Molly was angry, but knew that it was no use to tell her. Molly was really worried about Rose now. The girl was acting like some zombie.

She hadn't even looked very happy, when Henry had told her that he had changed his mind and would now allow her to live her dream.

Allowing her to something…that was in it itself ridiculous.

Surely Rose knew that as well. She was a grown up woman, not a little girl who needed to ask permission from everyone.

And then Henry's words they been so completely alien to his nature.

Molly too wondered, if they were intimate with each other. She couldn't really imagine Rose letting Henry touch her. Rose still loved Jack and would always love him.

_If only I could find out something. _

Rose had rejected to come over here, saying something about needing to learn her text.

Molly was really proud of her, much more than Ruth.

Ruth was more worried that anyone of her high society friends would see Rose on stage and mock her about it.

Valerie seemed to be much more interested in Rose's acting carrier and wanted to ask Molly, if she could come with them. But of course Molly would reject.

"Don't you think that it is wonderful that Rose got this chance, Ruth?" Molly spoke up startling her.

"Oh, of course," Ruth said.

Why was this Henry such a dam idiot?

Why couldn't he control his wife more?

But of course she shouldn't judge Henry too harsh. He was a stupid jerk, yes, but he was also the one, who kept Rose away from Jack.

"I hope that everything turns out alright for your daughter, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Valerie said to her.

Surely Ruth would be pleased to hear that, but surprisingly for her all she earned was a cold stare.

Wasn't she happy for her daughter?

Valerie still didn't understand the strange relationship between Rose and her mother. For her a mother needed to there for a daughter and should do anything to support her. But Ruth Dewitt Bukater wasn't like every other mother.

"I think that I'm going out for a while, if you've nothing against it, Mrs. Brown?"

"No, go, if you want to," Molly gave the permission.

Valerie couldn't get out fast enough.

In fact Molly was glad to be able to talk to Ruth alone. Maybe she could get to change her mind about Jack and her daughter being together and Rose wanting to be an actress.

"Ruth, it's pretty much obvious that you don't like your daughter acting."

Ruth turned her head to look at her.

She had thought that she scolding had stopped by now.

Now Jack wouldn't be a problem for her anymore and instead Molly was now bothering her.

"Molly, please, you should know too that being an actress is nothing a lady should do."

Molly shook her head.

"Well maybe Rose doesn't even want to be a lady. Have you thought about that, Ruth?"

Ruth sneered.

How dare she would say something like this!

"I believe that I know Rose a little bit longer than you, Molly. After all I'm her mother."

_Yes, really doesn't look like it to me._

"Ruth I don't want to quarrel with you. I just hope that you won't destroy this thing for your daughter too."

"What do you mean with this thing too?" Ruth was stunned.

"I know that Jack didn't do anything wrong and you know it too, Ruth. I'm sure at the moment how you did it to set him up like this, but I'm dammed to find out," Molly exclaimed to her in a loud voice.

Ruth was shocked.

"Don't worry Ruth, if you've nothing to do with than you don't need to worry. So I'm going out too now. I need some fresh air."

_Some time away from you._


	121. Chapter 121

AN: So sorry for not updating for so long. I've had problems with this site and still have, though I found a way trough now to at least update my story. I also wanted to reply to your reviews, but it gets timed out everytime I try, just like, when I want to review other stories.

Anyway this chapter is a bit longer and I hope you like it.

The dialog used in this chapter is from Oscar Wilde's play "An ideal husband". I felt that it fitted the situation Rose is in now.

* * *

Rose was more nervous than she had ever thought possible. Today was her big day. She invited Henry, Molly and her mother to watch the play. But she felt herself ailing for another person.

_Oh stop it Rose, he betrayed you._

Rose was still thinking of Henry's words. They had been so strange, not at all like him.

_If someone else would've said them…but Henry…_

Rose was sitting in her wardrobe, having just put on her dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, remembering the moment when Cal had given her the heart of the ocean. She had been just as lonely and sad as she was now.

'_I love you, Rose, please, I would never cheat on you.'_

Jack had actually looked sad, but Rose wouldn't have it. Every man managed to look innocent, when having just done something wrong.

And wasn't it a lame excuse to say – she kissed me?

Maybe she should just leave New York together with her husband?

Surely she would get engagement in others cities as well. Mr. Savage had told her already that she had great talent.

Henry would surely yes say, if she made the proposal to live somewhere else. But she just couldn't get herself to say it out aloud; something kept herself from making that suggestion to him.

"Oh, Rose, I see that you're ready," she heard her colleague Veronica announced.

Rose turned around forcing a smile.

Veronica was about her age and was a friend of Euphrasie as well. She was happy to have someone her age here, because most others here were male actor and much older.

Veronica sensed that something was bothering Rose. Of course she thought that it had something to do with the play.

"You don't need to be nervous, Rose. I'm you're doing great."

"What?" Rose was confused not knowing what she meant.

Her thoughts were with miles away, with a certain person.

_I wonder what he's doing now._

"The play, there's really no need to worry. Of course I understand you want to do everything right, but just don't think about it too much."

Rose stared at her.

"Just go with it," Veronica added.

'_I don't know the steps.'_

'_I don't know either. Just go with it.'_

Oh god why did everything have to remind her of Jack?

Veronica looked at Rose's confused face.

"Come on you'll see everything will turn out alright."

Rose felt herself nod.

"Is someone from your family here?"

Jack had been so loving and caring to her. Rose remembered his face and his laughter, when they had danced together and later on his confused and stunned expression, when she had drunk the whole glass of beer at once.

"Rose?" she heard Veronica's snapping out of her daydream.

"What?"

Veronica shook her head.

"I just hope that you're more concentrated once you're out on stage," she laughed.

In fact yes Rose was nervous, but moreover she was sad.

She had invited everyone, but the one person she really wanted to have here wouldn't come.

"You know Euphrasie was a little bit like you, when she came here first, but she quickly adjusted to everything and so will you."

Rose forced another smile.

But Euphrasie surely didn't miss her one true love.

"So, is someone from your family here?" Veronica repeated her question.

"Yes, my husband and my mother with a friend."

"That's nice to hear. I'm sure they are proud of you."

"Sure, yes, very much," Rose told her more to convince herself than Veronica.

Henry and her mother didn't care at all about her acting and she knew it.

Veronica had told her about her family. Apparently her mother had died, when she had been a young girl and her father had remarried afterwards. But Veronica hadn't had much in common with her stepmother; in short they hadn't gotten along very good. Veronica had taken the first opportunity to leave her family by marrying a man twice her age. She had been just barely twenty one then. Surprisingly for everyone the marriage had been quite successful, but her husband had been killed shortly at the beginning of the war.

Veronica, now being a widow at just twenty four, had found herself quarrelling with her husband's family over his fortune. Her brother-in-law had finally gotten most of the fortune and had offered Veronica a place to live at his home, but she had refused as he had a family of his own.

Eventually she had ended up here in the theatre.

Veronica like Euphrasie refused to live on charity.

"I've invited Euphrasie and her husband," Veronica told her.

Yes, really, everyone would be here, just not…

Rose knew that if she had called him, Jack would've come immediately, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Rose wondered, if Veronica knew of her engagement to Cal. Euphrasie had probably told her.

"I'm eager to meet your husband, Rose," she heard Veronica's voice. "Well, but not now, we need to get on the stage."

Reluctantly Rose stood up and followed Veronica.

…

The play was Oscar Wilde's _An ideal husband_. Rose was playing the scheming Mrs. Cheveley. It was a role just made for Rose.

Rose noticed Henry, Molly and her mother sitting in the front row. A few seats away sat Cal and Euphrasie. Cal was really content now and calmer. Euphrasie surely did do him good.

Her mother on the other hand was stiff and composed.

_She's only here, because she felt committed to come._

Henry tried at least a little bit, but Rose knew that he too was just here, because he was her husband. And it surely wouldn't have looked good to outsiders.

Henry and she hadn't talked much since living together again.

Rose knew that Henry wanted more.

He wanted something that she couldn't give him.

_Mrs. Cheveley drew over to Lord Chiltern._

On the stage, Rose was a completely different person. At least now she could forget her sorrows for the time being.

"_You prefer to be natural?" Robert asked her._

"_Sometimes. But it is such a very difficult pose to keep up."_

"_What would those modern psychological novelists, of whom we hear so much, say to such a theory as that?"_

Rose couldn't help, but think of the meeting with Mr. Ismay on Titanic and his question about Mr. Freud.

"_Ah! The strength of women comes from the fact that psychology cannot explain us. Men can be analysed, women… merely adored," _she said making a melodramatic bow.

"_You think science cannot grapple with the problem of women?"_

"_Science can never grapple with the irrational. That is why it has no future before it, in this world."_

"_And women represent the irrational."_

"_Well-dressed women do."_

"_I fear I could hardly agree with you there...now tell me, what makes you leave your brilliant Vienna for our gloomy London-or perhaps the question is indiscreet?"_

"_Questions are never indiscreet. Answers sometimes are."_

What Jack would've said to this? For a few seconds Rose had forgotten were she was and heard her partner clearing his throat. She immediately was back.

"_Well, at any rate, may I know if it is politics or pleasure?"_

"_Politics are my only pleasure...philanthropy seems to me to have become simply the refuge of people who wish to annoy their fellow-creatures. I prefer politics. I think they are more…__becoming!"_

Rose heard the people applauding. This was what she wanted. A live on the stage, with people cheering at her and laughing with her, she wanted to be like Mrs .Cheveley, like Juliet, she wanted to die on the stage.

Some flower bouquets were thrown on the stage and Rose bent down to pick them up.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she shouted into the public imitating a kiss with her hand.

The people loved her. They loved her.

Afterwards Rose was exhausted.

She was happy, but she was also sad. The one person she had wanted to see wasn't there.

Rose had noticed her mother's grim face and Henry too hadn't looked very happy, but Rose didn't care. This was her day, her triumph.

When she opened the door, she instantly smelled the scent of flowers.

Irises, beautiful irises, but no card.

"Henry, yes, sure…" she heard her mother's voice.

Rose drew away from the flowers, looking up.

"Oh darling, you were wonderful," Henry came up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rose forced a smile.

Her mother meanwhile noticed the flowers.

"How thoughtful of your husband, Rose and how sweet," she commented.

"What?" Rose choked out not really understanding what she meant.

"The flowers, dear, you really need to thank Henry."

Rose turned her head to face Henry, looking up at him questioningly.

"They're from you?" she asked him.

"Why, yes, darling of course they are", he laughed slightly making Rose wonder, if he was telling the truth. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you," he added drawing her in for another kiss on the cheek.

"Such a nice husband, you've…," Ruth began, but was interrupted when Veronica whistled into the room.

"Oh, Rose, you were wonderful. They loved you. You're the star," she exclaimed.

Veronica didn't seem to notice Ruth's cold stare at her.

"Mother, this is my friend Mrs. Fairchild, but I prefer to call her Veronica, Veronica these are my mother and my husband," she told her.

Henry politely shook Veronica's hand, while Ruth glared at her.

Veronica couldn't care less, if she didn't like her. She had enough other friends.

Rose remembered how her mother had stared at Jack, when she had told her that he had saved her.

"I didn't want to interrupt you, but I need to finish up dressing. Euphrasie and her husband have arranged for a table in the restaurant on the other side of the street. Of course you're also invited," she said looking in the run.

Rose knew that her mother wouldn't want to have dinner with Cal.

She knew that she still hadn't forgiven him for throwing her out. But well that wasn't about her mother now, it was about her.

"I'd love to," Rose spoke up immediately earning a cold glare from her mother.

"Great, I think we should get changed than, I don't want to be…," she began looking at Henry and Ruth.

"No, problem, I understand," Henry told her. "We're waiting outside."

With that he drew Ruth with him, leaving Veronica and Rose alone.

Only now did she notice the flowers on Rose's desk.

"They're from Henry," Rose told her.

Veronica looked at her in disbelieve.

"Your husband?"

"Yes, isn't that nice of him?"

"Sure, yes, she mumbled. Has he got a reason to send your irises?"

"What? Why wouldn't he send me flowers?"

"Shouldn't he send you roses, instead of irises?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Rose looked at her perplexed.

"Does your husband have any reason to think that you're not only his?"

"What?" Rose was even more stunned.

"Don't you know anything about the language of the flowers?"

Rose shook her head.

"Well the iris means something like _I will be fighting for you_."

"Oh my god," Rose choked out.

"See, I knew that they didn't come from your husband."


	122. Chapter 122

Rose sat between her mother and Henry.

They had gone celebrating the evening with Cal, Euphrasie, Molly and Veronica.

Rose wasn't listening at all to what the others talked about.

I wonder what he's doing now.

"You were great, honey," Molly exclaimed.

But Rose didn't pay any attention.

"Yes, she was, better than me I fear," Euphrasie said.

"No one is better than you, dear," Cal told her and they shared a little kiss.

Molly smiled.

"I must say Mr. Hockley you're much more endurable since you're married to your lovely wife," Molly said. "Yes, you're actually acting like a human being."

Everyone laughed at the joke, everyone but Rose.

_Maybe he's drawing?_

_Or out?_

_Jack loves to go out and walk around the city._

They had often done it together. With Jack besides her, Rose had never cared where their feet took them.

She sighed placing her head in her hands, staring into space.

"Rose, don't slam your shoulders like that," she heard her mother's sharp voice.

Normally Rose would've said something in return, but now she just sat back in the chair again.

Ruth of course didn't notice or better didn't care to notice her depressed face.

But Molly did.

"Is everything alright, honey?"

"Mmh, what, yes…," she said looking up. "Sorry, I was just…never mind."

Ruth glared at her, it was very much obvious about what or better about whom she had been thinking the whole time.

Jack Dawson had already ruined her daughter's relationship with Cal, she wasn't about to let him allow to ruin those with Henry as well.

"Sorry," Rose added once more sitting back in her chair.

Veronica looked at Euphrasie wondering. She had thought Rose to be an outspoken person and was stunned to see her reaction.

Euphrasie just chuckled with her shoulders.

"You really don't look good, darling," Henry spoke up.

Cal stared at him.

_Oh shut up you idiot._

"It's nothing really," she told him forcing a smile.

Cal suddenly wondered if he should tell him the truth about everything. Maybe than he would understand that he could never win against Jack Dawson.

_He still seems to think that everything is perfect._

"That's good to hear, darling," Henry said being immediately satisfied with her answer.

Molly wondered if she should say something.

Her face wandered around the table until she came face to face with Cal. Molly could tell that his thoughts were the same as hers.

Before Molly could say anything Cal took the initiative.

He stood up and walked over to Rose.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Calvert?" he asked her holding out his hand.

Rose was shocked.

She hadn't awaited that.

Instead of answering Cal she looked over at Euphrasie, who nodded approvingly.

"I hope you don't find that too forwarding, Mr. Calvert," Cal said to him.

"No, not at all, Mr. Hockley," Henry said.

Rose turned her head around to Henry.

Jack's answer surely would've been different.

Henry just said yes to everything.

_He doesn't have any backbone, nothing like Jack._

"Mrs. Calvert?" she heard Cal's voice again.

"Yes, I…I'd love to dance with you," Rose finally spoke up taking his hand and standing up.

Molly looked at them wondering.

She knew that nothing was right.

…

On the dance floor the awkward silence continued.

Cal didn't really know where to begin and hoped that Rose would say something.

"That's a nice restaurant," she suddenly spoke up.

Cal just looked at her.

She was looking away facing the door.

Cal knew of course that she wished he was someone else.

"Rose, I know that this may…," he started, but stopped again, not really knowing where to begin.

"Henry sent me flowers today," Rose said.

She obviously hadn't been listening to him.

"So…well…," Cal only stated.

He had thought it better not to draw Rose too close to him. It was stupid of course, but he still feared that she might tell Jack and then…

Rose didn't notice anything of Cal's problems; she just kept staring over to the door.

Cal followed her gaze.

"He isn't going to come through the door," he told her.

"Who?" Rose looked at him as if she didn't understand, but Cal knew that she had.

"Your Jack," he said.

Rose was stunned.

"My Jack?" she spoke up wondering. "Since when are you calling him _my Jack_? What about _gutter rat_? I thought that you didn't like him."

"Dawson knows that I'm only joking, when I call him that," he said and chose to ignore the second part.

Rose didn't know for a moment how to react.

'_Where are you going to him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?'_

Rose smiled at the memory.

'_I'd rather be his whore than your wife.'_

And then she had spat in his face.

The smile grew wider and Rose started laughing heavily.

Cal joined in slightly though not really knowing what she was laughing about.

"Rose, is everything alright with you?" he asked.

"Yes, I just remembered something. You're really concerned about me?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Is this so unbelievable? Well alright I know that I've done some really…really bad things to you and…Dawson. But you were my fiancée and remember there was a time, when we did get along."

Rose had to admit that he was right.

In the first months of their engagement they had actually been getting along. Rose had always known that Cal wasn't the man of her dreams, but in the early days they had managed to find an agreement.

"It was you, who told Jack that I would be at the theatre, right?" Rose unexpectedly choked out.

"Yes," Cal nodded. "Euphrasie and I…we…," he stammered for words.

"You wanted to help Jack to get me back?" Rose exclaimed.

It was a question and a statement at the same time.

"Does this seem strange to you?"

"Very strange considering how you treated him," she told him with a hint of contempt in her voice.

Cal didn't say anything.

_She's still defending him. Of course she is. She loves him._

"Let me tell you Rose that I don't believe a word that this girl said," he told her. "I mean he would never betray you," he added, when she didn't react.

Suddenly Rose's head shot up and she glared at him.

"Mr. Hockley, it was really nice to dance with you, but I think that we should sit down again. The others surely miss us," she said stopping dancing.

Cal watched her and followed her over to the table.

It looked like this wouldn't be easy.

Rose obviously still believed this girl more than Jack.


	123. Chapter 123

The next day Jack got up tiredly. Unbeknownst to Rose he had of course been at the theatre and watched her playing. To him she was the most wonderful actress of all and he was obviously not the only one.

He had noticed Henry and her mother sitting in the front row. Neither of them had seemed very pleased. Jack remembered Henry on the day he told him that he should allow Rose to follow her dreams.

Really, the guy didn't know how to treat his wife correctly.

Rose had been so lovely on the stage so that he really had had troubles to stop himself and just run over to her. He had also followed her to her cabin, in case he would…

Jack sighed.

What exactly did he…should he want?

Rose had made it quite clear to him more than once that she didn't want anything more to do with him. As much as it hurt Jack knew that for the time being it was probably better to leave her alone.

Rose hadn't noticed him and Jack had retired as soon as he had found her dressing room. He hadn't heard the conversation going on afterwards about the flowers.

Jack missed her dearly and wanted to give her something. Some days before he had come up with the idea of sending her flowers, he was sure that Rose like every other woman loved getting them. And moreover they gave him the opportunity to communicate with her without meeting her or sending her secret messages. For something told Jack that in her momentarily state Rose would just through any messages from him away.

Of course Jack hadn't noticed Henry claiming the flowers as his. Henry for him was merely an idiot, Jack didn't know yet that he was also a liar.

At least his children had behaved well in the last week.

Cora was seemingly especially concerned and kept asking frequently about Rose.

"Why isn't she coming back, Papa?" she had asked him some days ago.

Jack hadn't known what to answer at first.

"It's my fault, right, Papa? I didn't want this. I didn't want to make you sad," she had added.

Jack had looked at her and bent down to her. "She isn't coming back because of me."

"You know Cora it wasn't right of you how you treated her," he had started.

"Yes, I know," she had nodded.

"Good and I think that you understand now that it was wrong. But you're not responsible that Rose is…isn't coming back and that she's hating me now," he had added.

"Why then?"

Jack had been stunned by the question though he should've seen that coming.

He couldn't very well tell his seven year old daughter that Rose believed that he had betrayed her. She was surely not in right age for that.

"Let's just say that things sometimes don't work out like we want and some unexpected things come between our plans."

Before Cora had been able to say anything else in return he had sent her to bed.

…..

When Jack got up it was already late in the morning. Normally Jack would stand up much earlier, but today he hadn't seen any need in it.

Why bother to do so?

Rose was gone and he had nothing to do really.

He supposed he could visit Fabrizio and Helga again. He soon rejected that thought. He really wasn't in the mood to see any happy couple.

Jack began to pour himself some coffee. Maybe he should eat something too.

Rose had always told him how important breakfast was.

Jack had to smile, when he thought of her motherly caring figure.

Thinking about her motherly figure Jack immediately remembered her pregnancy again. He wondered what they…no she would do about it.

Surely Rose wouldn't keep him away from his child.

No, she wouldn't do this.

_Rose knows how much I love this baby already._

Jack realized that he really needed to talk with her. Just how and when?

Every time he had tried to come near her Rose had been almost freaking out.

Just why didn't she believe him?

_I've to make her understand that I would never betray her that she can count on me._

"Papa?" he turned around seeing Cora standing behind him.

He hadn't even heard her coming into the room.

"Hey, sweetie, you know it's weekend you don't have to be up so early."

Cora just looked at him.

"You've been thinking about her again," she more stated than asked.

Jack nodded.

He still didn't know, if Cora was being honest now and if her feelings for Rose had really changed.

"Good…," she started.

"Good?" Jack wondered looking at her confused.

"Yes, because I've been thinking too…of her."

Jack watched her stunned waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, I've been thinking that…well since she doesn't want to see you I…but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to see Zita and me and…," she stopped watching Jack whose confused look only deepened.

"And?" he asked.

"And I could tell you how she's doing," Cora finished her sentence. "Acting like a spy is surely great," she smiled at her father.

Jack was stunned even more.

He had never awaited this.

"But, you're…I mean I thought that you don't like her," he stammered.

Cora shook her head.

"It's true, I wasn't very fond of her, but I…I realize now that it wasn't her fault that Mama died and that…she makes you happy."

Jack cleared his threat not knowing what to answer; instead he bent down to his daughter and gave a little a kiss on her head.

"You don't know how much that means to me, honey," he whispered into her ear.

Cora just smiled at him leaning back into his embrace.

Afterwards they made breakfast and waited for Zita to wake up too.


	124. Chapter 124

Henry and Rose were just eating breakfast, when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'm going to open it, darling," Henry said standing up. "It's most likely someone from the company."

Rose just nodded returning back to eating her breakfast.

Like Jack Rose had been thinking as well about the unborn baby. She knew that she had to make a decision soon as she couldn't hide the fact that she was pregnant much longer.

Rose wondered, if Cal had noticed something lately, when they had danced together. He hadn't mentioned anything however.

But what should she do?

It wouldn't be right to keep Jack away from his child, but on the other hand could they really live together like a happy family, when she couldn't thrust him?

Rose was instantly interrupted in her thoughts, when she heard Henry's loud voice.

"Mr. Dawson?" Henry shot out wondering.

He didn't notice the girls standing beside him; he was far too shocked by seeing him.

What is he doing here?

Of course trying to talk to my wife again, trying to convince her to come back to him.

"What do you want?" he added angrily.

"Don't worry nothing from you, my daughter's just want to spend some time with Rose," Jack calmly told him.

Only now did Henry notice Cora and Zita standing beside Jack.

"Oh," he commented.

"Yes, oh," Jack mocked him pushing past Henry, before he could stop him.

Rose had stood up meanwhile and came face to face with Jack.

"Hello Rose, I'm sorry…I didn't want to…," he stammered feeling uneasy in front of her.

"I know Jack. I heard why you're here," she simply stated.

"So it's no problem for you…to spend…I mean…I can take them with me…if you…"

Rose had to laugh slightly as Jack was acting like a young boy.

_How did you like the flowers_ – he wanted to ask, but kept his mouth shut.

"I'd love to spend time with them," Rose told him.

Rose went up to Zita and hugged her, while Cora and Jack shared a secret look that wasn't notice by Rose.

Henry had come back meanwhile after having checked, if there was anything in the mailbox.

Rose looked a little bit worried at Cora.

The last time they had seen each other hadn't been very…well nice for anyone.

Jack immediately sensed Rose's uneasiness.

"Cora has been, she…," he started but was interrupted by Henry.

"Mr. Dawson as you can see everything is fine, my wife will look after your daughters. I suggest that you better leave now," Henry almost shouted.

Jack shot him an angry look.

_How dare this stupid guy interrupt his talk with Rose!_

"Mr. Calvert," his begin his voice just as fake as Henry's "I was just about to tell Rose something important and I…"

"I don't care what you wanted to tell my wife, you've to…," he started his voice growing higher by the minute.

Zita moved to her father hiding behind his back, staring at Henry with fear in her eyes.

Jack shot Henry another angry look.

"Can't you see that…," Jack began, but Rose held up her hand for him to stop.

She knew that it was better to get Jack and Henry away from each other.

"Henry, really, you're not helping anyone, especially not the children. Jack just wanted to tell me something, when you interrupted him, so I guess you either let him finish or you go out and…," she began, but Henry interrupted her once more.

Without thinking further about it Rose came over to Jack and took his hand.

"Come on Jack, we go out for a while. Henry I'm sure that you can watch the children in the meantime," she told him not taking no for an answer.

Jack couldn't help but smile triumphantly at Henry, until Rose dragged him to another room.

They left the door open and kept their voices low.

"I didn't want to cause you trouble Rose," Jack began watching his children through the open door.

"You're not causing me trouble Jack," she smiled at him, while Jack started moving closer to her.

_How did you like the flowers?_

_What about the baby?_

The question stuck in his throat.

Rose moved back before Jack managed to get to her.

"Jack, don't please, we've had this before," Rose stated looking down.

"Rose, I love…," he started, but Rose put her hand up to stop him.

"What did you want to tell me about Cora?" she quickly changed the subject.

Jack looked sad for a moment, before answering her.

He's taking it hard – Rose began to feel sorry for him.

"Cora has understood that it wasn't your fault what happened with Gisela. Actually it was her idea to come here and…"

"Really?" Rose asked in disbelieve.

"Mmh…," Jack started nervously tipping from one foot to the other. "I've a question for you as well, Rose," he began shyly making Rose wonder.

"Go on," she encouraged him.

"What about the…?" Jack began, but didn't get further.

"Mr. Dawson I think you better leave now. When will you be picking up your children again?"

Jack didn't know what to do; he just slammed his shoulders in defeat.

"At six, if that's alright," he looked at Rose while answering.

Good how he wanted to hug her, kiss her…

"Sure," Henry answered instead of her.

"Jack, you can leave the children here for the night. I'd love to spend more time with them. You could come tomorrow at around ten," she spoke up not bothering to ask Henry's permission. "That's no problem for you darling, right?"

It wasn't a question though.

"No, of course not" Henry looked angrily at Jack.

Jack however ignored him and went over to his daughters instead, who had followed Henry into the room.

"You'll be nice to Rose and Mr. Calvert, yes and do what they tell you," he told bending down to them giving them a kiss.

Both nodded in agreement.

Rose came up to them.

Even without finishing his question she had known instantly what Jack wanted to ask her.

"Jack," she started her voice a bare whisper.

Jack turned around and moved up again looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to escort you out," she said.

Jack just nodded following her.

Once at the door, Jack wanted to walk away, but Rose held him back.

"Jack, I know what you wanted to ask me. But I can't give you an answer, not now," she told him whispering.

"But you're…," he began his voice just as low.

"I promise you however that I won't keep you away from your child."

"Thank you, you don't…," Jack sighed in relieve.

"And now please go."

"Rose, can we meet alone maybe…?" he asked silently but Rose stopped him.

"Jack, please go now," she only repeated.

Jack realized that it was no use.

"Sure, just remember that if you've problems…of any kind…you can always come to me."

"I know, Jack," she nodded "And now go."

Without saying anything more Jack turned around and left.

He wondered already what his daughter would tell him on the next morning.


	125. Chapter 125

Rose had spent the day with the girls. Cora had actually really behaved well. Rose had told them a bedtime story just an hour before and was now sitting in front of her wardrobe in her bedroom.

She abstinently searched through the jewellery until she held up the Heart of the ocean.

Rose had completely forgotten that she still had it, before she felt cold stone in her hands again.

'_I wouldn't deny you anything, if you wouldn't deny me.'_

Rose put it on, staring at her reflections in the mirror. True she had gotten a little bit older since then and her clothing had changed, but other than those minor facts her image was more or less the same.

'_If you wouldn't deny me…'_

Maybe she should give it back to Cal? After all she had never really wanted it and the only time that she had enjoyed wearing it was when Jack had drawn her.

_Cal has only given it to you, because he wanted something in return. Something that you don't wanted to give him._

Should she really return it to him?

Cal himself seemed to have forgotten about it.

_It must've cost him a fortune. _

_He probably doesn't even know that I still have it. I mean he thought me dead for years and now…what's the use in returning it?_

_So that Euphrasie can wear it? _

_She doesn't seem to be much into jewellery either._

The necklace felt heavy around her throat as if it would be strangling her.

Rose touched her neck.

'_I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this…wearing only this.'_

The shocked look on Jack's face afterwards had been priceless.

A slightly smile appeared on Rose's, when she thought back of the memory.

She and the children did have a nice time today.

Cora had seemingly changed her mind about her, like Jack had told her before.

Rose wondered if this was only because she wasn't together with her father anymore and if it would change once…no of course it wouldn't change for they wouldn't come back together.

They were such nice girls.

Rose moved her hand from her throat to her stomach moving it over her belly.

_I'm going to have to tell Henry soon._

She couldn't hide it much longer.

The necklace was cold around her neck.

'_I've been married before. My husband died in a tragically accident.'_

They had been at a party, Henry and her.

'_I'm sorry to hear that.'_

Technically she hadn't lied to him. Jack had been like a husband for her even though they hadn't been married.

How else could she have explained the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore?

Sure god could forgive her that little lie.

Henry had immediately been fascinated by her. Rose however never knew, if he was really interested in _her_ or just in the fact that she was able to bear him his children, his heirs.

She had always known that her relationship and engagement to Cal had only mean about that fact, there had never been any talk about love. Her mother hadn't considered that fact important and Rose had been to young and naïve to think about it.

But with Henry had it really been only that?

Rose remembered Andy.

She would always remember him, today even more. Jack's daughters reminded her that she also had a son once.

'_I'm sorry Mrs. Calvert, but you've lost the baby.'_

She had been in the second months and hadn't even known that she had been pregnant until she had lost the baby. That had been before Andy was born, somewhere around early 1914.

Rose hadn't even been able to cry. She had just gone home with Henry.

Sure Henry had been distressed as well, but he had never shown any feelings. He had never tried to hug her afterwards to support her. He had just gone back to work acting as if nothing had happened.

Rose supposed now that she shouldn't have judged him so hard back then and now she didn't anymore.

It had obviously been his way to deal with the loss.

She understood that now, but once she had hated him for it.

'_Care to dance with me, Mrs…?'_

'_Just call me Rose.'_

She hadn't been able back then to speak out Jack's name without feeling the need to cry. Henry had smiled at her, but his dance had been so…stiff and…nothing like Jack.

'_I'm going to dance with her now.'_

Yes, really nothing like Jack.

The second time, when she had had a miscarriage, she had already been in the seventh month and it had hurt much more than the first time.

Rose had been lying in bed for what seemed like month and only stood up, when Andy had been around so as not to worry him. He had only been eight back then.

Henry had just gone back to work, telling her that she should see a doctor about it.

Rose had refused.

A doctor wouldn't give her back her baby.

_'Do you want to marry me, Rose?'_

His proposal had been stiff and formal like everything else that Henry did.

He had popped up the question in a restaurant, when they had been eating with his friend and the wife of this friend.

Rose had felt committed to say yes.

But she had also remembered her promise to Jack.

And she had panicked. She would surely never find a husband, if she said no to Henry.

Henry wasn't such a bad choice, she had kept on repeating to herself through the years.

_'Mr. Hockley has money, dear. You can't reject him.'_

Yes, Rose had felt committed to say yes.

At least Henry had asked her, right, unlike Jack…

_But Jack has been the only one, who was willing to give his life for you._

_Wasn't this worth more than asking you for your hand?_

Rose stared back into the mirror.

She heard a silent knock on the door.

Henry.

Rose immediately knew what he wanted.

She just couldn't give it to him.

"Rose, darling, are you already sleeping?" his voice came shyly at first and with a hint of distress and unhappiness in his tone.

Rose didn't react, hoping that he would leave soon.

Sleeping, yes that would be a good idea.

"Darling…," the knock was more intense this time. "I thought that we could…," as was the sad tone in his voice.

Rose supposed that she should feel bad.

But she just couldn't give him what he wanted.

She couldn't and wouldn't betray Jack.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, darling, have a good night," she heard him say the voice much lower now, before the footsteps moved away from the door.

"Have a good night too…," she whispered to herself staring into the mirror once more. "…Jack," she added surprised about herself.

She put the necklace into the jewellry box again.

No, she wouldn't give it back to Cal.

Henry went downstairs, finding his way into the wine cellar.

Taking out a bottle of one old Spanish barrique, he went upstairs again, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

He didn't go to bed until it was empty.

Afterwards he went to bed himself.


	126. Chapter 126

The smell of alcohol was inevitable. Rose hadn't slept much last night either and now this. She immediately noticed what Henry had done.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Henry sitting in a chair sipping coffee. Obviously he thought that he could get the scent of alcohol away with drinking coffee.

_I've to make him understand that he needs to stop._

Henry on the other hand was acting like everything was normal. After having drunk the whole bottle, he actually did have a very good night, well no wonder. When he saw Rose coming into the room, he instantly greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hello, darling, good morning, how did you sleep?" he stood up moving out a chair for her.

_Was this why you've chosen him, because he's treating you like a lady sometimes?_

"Thank you," Rose mumbled sitting down.

Henry went over to the kitchen desk, taking the teacup and a glass putting everything in front of Rose.

"I made you tea, darling," he told her.

Rose mumbled another _thank you_, before Henry sat down again.

She silently took a piece of bread and began noshing on it.

Henry watched her stopping with what he had been doing.

"Don't you want to have something on it? Come on take some butter…," he told her holding the butter up.

Rose silently took it.

Henry smiled at her.

_What is he happy about?_

_Surely it's the alcohol._

There was silence for a moment again, before Henry started to talk once more.

"I'm sorry, darling about Mr. Dawson constantly coming up here," he began.

Rose just stared at him.

_At least Jack isn't drinking the whole time._

"If you want I can talk to him to stop harassing you, darling," he added.

_Yes, good idea and maybe you could stop with it too._

Oh how she hated it when he called her _darling_, it sounded so…yes fake. She knew that he just felt committed to address her like that.

_Jack on the other hand, when he calls me my angel or my love, yes he really means it._

Rose didn't answer Henry, but continued with eating her bread and sipping at her tea.

"Is everything alright, darling? Is something bothering you?"

_You mean other than you and your constant unnerving questions?_

Rose forced a smile.

"Nothing, darling," she simply answered sure that he would leave it again.

Unlike the other times however Henry now didn't give up.

"Come on darling, I can tell that you've something on your mind. It's something do with Mr. Dawson, right? You know, if you want I can teach him a lesson so that he…," he began.

_As if you would know what this even means._

Rose had real trouble not to burst out laughing, imaging Henry hitting Jack was surely something that brought a smile to her eyes.

"No, darling, it's not about Jack…it's about you," she told him.

Yes, she had to tell him what she thought of his drinking habit.

He had to do something about it.

"Me?" Henry wondered.

_Of course he never considers that he might do anything wrong._

"Yes, you, Henry…you've got a problem and you did do something against it so far," she started looking deeply in his eyes.

Henry just stared at her confused.

"If this is about our marriage…I'm sorry to have…that I'm bothering you…it's just that I miss the times in…well you know…," he stammered.

"No, it's not about our marriage."

_Or maybe it is?_

"Then what, darling?" she heard Henry's voice.

"You've been drinking again, darling," she told him her voice full of contempt.

"Am I not allowed to drink now?" Henry couldn't believe it.

"Yes, of course you're…but not to this amount."

"You think that I'm addicted?" his voice was angry now.

"Yes, in fact I think that you're and that you need serious help," Rose firmly told him afterwards standing up putting her plate and her cup away into the sink.

Henry followed her.

"It's his fault," he growled.

Rose turned around looking at him in disdain.

"Are you talking about Jack?" her voice with a hint of contempt.

"Of course ever since he came into our life, he has been a constant threat to our marriage…"

That was true in a way, but Jack wasn't responsible for Henry's drinking problem.

"It's not Jack's fault that you started to drink," Rose told him.

"Of course it is…I would've never…if he hadn't stolen you from me," he shouted.

_Where have I heard that expression before?_

_Oh yes from Cal._

"We've to talk about him now, darling. He's going to stay away from you or I will…"

_What, you want to hit Jack?_

_Now that I need to see for myself._

_Jack is surely in a better physical condition than you._

"We will," Rose said trying to move past him. "But first you need to calm down," she added.

Henry grabbed her ankle.

"We're talking about it now!" he shouted.

Rose stared at him.

It seemed that he had completely lost his mind.

"I won't let you call me an alcoholic while in reality it's all his fault."

"Henry, please…," she tried to calm him down. "Jack isn't…"

Before she got any further she felt Henry's hand connect with you cheek.

"I don't want to hear anymore word about Mr. Dawson!" he shouted at her as he slapped her across her face.

Rose would've fallen backwards, if Henry's hadn't kept his grip on her ankle.

Immediately afterwards Henry however realized what he had been doing.

Rose touched her cheek, while Henry let go of her hand.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Rose searched for a bottle of ice to put in on her cheek.

"I promise you that it won't happen again," Henry's voice was now a bare whisper.

Rose just stared at him.

Hadn't he promised her the same thing not that long ago?

"Come on, let me help you, darling," he started but Rose shoved his hand away.

"I better lay down a bit," she told him instead moving out of the room.

"Sure, yes…"

While Rose was walking upstairs again and Henry was sitting down in the living room neither of them had noticed Cora hiding behind the staircase.


	127. Chapter 127

Cora was completely confused by what she had just seen. Her parents had of course told her that she should be careful in front of other people, but she had never actually seen someone hitting a person.

Cora watched Rose descending upstairs. She looked completely out of place.

At first Cora wondered, if she should followed her, but instead remained standing there.

Though her parents had never told her about it, she instantly knew that she had seen something that wasn't right to do.

Rose had looked upset afterwards and full of fear, something that Cora had never seen in her eyes, when she was together with her father.

She realized that she had seen something that she shouldn't have.

Henry had seemed shocked as well, but Cora now couldn't care less about him. She was sure that his promise about not doing it again that he had given afterwards to Rose wasn't meant truthfully.

Cora had heard Rose defending her father and had to smile about it.

Surprised about herself she had actually felt sorry for her and she was angry at Henry for hitting her.

Henry was sitting calmly on the couch in the living room now and reading some newspaper.

Cora instantly clenched her fists, before walking up to him.

Henry seemingly didn't see her coming.

"Mr. Calvert…," Cora spoke up startling him.

"Oh, Cora…it is, right?" he smiled at her and was surprised, when she didn't smile back immediately.

_Yes, my name is Cora, as if you haven't heard it already for a million times._

"I'm hungry," she stated.

Henry looked at her perplexed. He wasn't good with children.

Instead of just making her breakfast himself, he stood up and walked over to the staircase.

"Rose!" he shouted upstairs.

Cora watched him carefully.

"Maybe she's still sleeping?" Cora suggested pretending to having just stood up herself.

"No, she isn't, she was up already," he turned to Cora. "Rose!" he shouted once more.

Finally a still drenched and confused looking Rose came down.

"Yes?" she asked. "What do you want, darling?"

Cora too noticed how fake her voice sounded.

"The girl wants something to eat," he told her in a tone of a voice as if he was talking about some chair and not a person.

_I've a name_ – Cora thought bitterly.

"Oh of course, Cora," Rose turned to her. "What would you like?"

Instead of answering her, Cora kept staring at Henry.

He must've felt uneasy not only because Cora was a child and he didn't know how to act around children, but because Cora was Jack's daughter and Jack was…well…it didn't occur to Henry however that Cora might've noticed something.

"Do you want something else?" he asked her.

_Just wait until I tell Papa everything._

"No," she put on a sickly sweet smile. "No, come on Rose, let's go and eat something," she added running up into the kitchen.

Rose was confused, but quickly followed her.

…

An hour later Cora was sitting on the floor, her sister had gotten up as well meanwhile. Cora however wasn't paying attention to their play, but still had her eyes on Henry, who sat nearby on the couch, Rose on the opposite side.

Henry noticed that Cora was staring at him, but didn't know at all why.

"Why she is constantly staring at me?" he whispered to Rose moving closer to her.

Rose shot a look at Cora, who instantly turned her head away.

"You're imaging things, she's just playing," Rose told him leaning back in her seat and returning to memorizing her script.

Henry too leaned back and wondered.

"I wish that Mr. Dawson would show up," he mumbled to himself.

…..

Jack didn't show up until another hour later though in reality, he wasn't late. Rose had told him that he should come around ten.

"Papa, hey," Zita came running up to him and Jack hugged her happily.

Cora however remained standing beside Rose and looked up at her.

"Did you have a nice time, honey?" he asked Zita, who nodded.

Rose was completely surprised, when she suddenly felt Cora talking her hand and squeezing in.

Cora turned her head to her and smiled at her.

"We had a wonderful time with Rose, Papa," Cora spoke up and dragged Rose over to her father.

Jack wasn't stunned any less, when he noticed Cora touching Rose's hand.

Henry however wasn't so pleased.

"Well Mr. Dawson, I don't want to sound unfriendly, but Rose and I both have something else to do. I'm sure you understand," he firmly told him.

Jack looked at him as did Cora.

"Papa, Rose was really nice," Cora told him sensing the tense feeling between her father and Henry.

"I see, honey," Jack said ignoring Henry's comment. "But I think we really need to go now. Mr. Calvert is right, he and Rose have the…," he started, but this time he was interrupted by Rose.

"Jack you don't need to go, really…don't think that…"

"It is better this way," Jack told her.

Cora immediately noticed Rose's face turning sad for a second, but she quickly changed it to a smile.

Henry couldn't get Jack and the girls out fast enough.

"And Mr. Calvert was nice too?" Jack asked his daughters on the way outside.

"Yes," Cora said though her voice was faked, but neither Jack nor Rose seemed to notice. "Very nice," she added staring at Henry again.

Henry however did.

…..

Jack noted that Cora was coming up to him the whole day and obviously wanted to tell him something, but somehow whenever he turned around she would say that it was nothing.

The whole thing went on like this until it was time for them to go to bed.

Zita didn't make any trouble as she was really tired already.

Cora however jumped out of bed again as soon as she noticed that her sister was sleeping now.

She found her father sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Papa," she spoke up.

The image of Rose's shocked face turned up again before her eyes.

She knew now that Henry hadn't acted correctly.

"Hey, sweetie, shouldn't you be in bed? It's really late you know," he told her, but Cora just ignored him.

"I've to tell you something," she told him.

Jack looked at her wondering.

"And what, is something wrong with you? Are you ill?"

"No, it's…it has something to do with Rose," she said.

"Rose?" Jack frowned sensing that most likely it wouldn't be something pleasant.

'_I promise you that I won't do it again.'_

_Liar._

Cora had wanted to slap him afterwards.

_But now Papa is going to give you what you deserve, you stupid jerk._

"Yes, I…," Cora stammered. "I saw…"

"What did you see, honey?" Jack asked her looking her firmly in her eyes.

"I…that he…he hit her," Cora choked out.

Jack's confused face changed to one of hatred.

"Henry?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

Cora nodded.

"They were talking about you, I didn't hear the whole conversation, but it was something like you are responsible for his problems and Rose said that this wasn't true and then he slapped her across the face," Cora explained.

Jack didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Papa, is everything alright?" Cora wondered.

"Sure, yes, I'm glad that you told me," Jack was clenching his fists.

_No one hit his Rose and got away with it._

Jack stood up and dialled a number.

Cora followed him.

"Whom are you calling?"

"Fabri and Helga so they look after you…," he began "So that I can have a talk with Mr. Calvert," he added.

_I don't want to be in Mr. Calvert's shoes now_ – Cora thought.


	128. Chapter 128

AN: Thanks so much for your reviews. They always keep me going.

About Rosamunde: The story is some historical/some myth in the 6th century and centring around the Princess Rosamunde. She was the daughter of Kunimund, King of the Gepides (a Germanic tribe) and married to Alboin, King of the Lombards (another Germanic tribe).

The Lombards settled in today's upper Italy. One day her husband and her father started a war with each other, in which result her father died, her husband having obviously been murdered by Alboin.

Rosamunde wanted revenge and started an affair with Helmichis, her husband's "brother in arms" and together they convince her husband's "milkbrother" to murder her husband. Afterwards Rosamunde and Helmichis fled to Ravenna. There the local governor, Longinus, told Rosamunde that she could become his wife. As he was much more powerful than Helmichis Rosamunde instantly agreed, but first she needed to get rid of her Helmichis.

She did so by giving him a poisonous drink. He however noticed her plans after having drunk a sip and forced her to drink the rest.

Rosamunde has become the mirror-image of an unfaithful wife.

….

The cheers and applauding from the public made Rose forgot for a moment what had happened before on this day.

She had played the Queen Rosamunde today and the audience loved her.

If only everything would turn out so well.

'We're talking about it now!'

She had never thought that Henry would be capable of hitting her, but obviously he was.

Rose was bowing her head once more, before the curtain finally closed.

As quickly as she could she made her way to her wardrobe.

She half wondered if she had gotten flowers again.

Of course she had.

Veronica told her as soon as she saw Rose coming into the room.

"He sent you jasmine," she told her excitedly.

"Oh," was Rose's only comment.

Veronica couldn't understand Rose.

Didn't she like the flowers?

_I would do anything to have a man like that._

"He finds you enchanting," Veronica spoke up.

Rose looked at her, her face not showing any emotion.

"I see," she choked out apathetic.

Veronica shook her head.

"Come on, Rose. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired," she told her sitting down in front of the mirror and start taking out the pins in her hair.

"Do you know who sent you these?" Veronica wanted to know.

Rose however didn't answer her.

"You do know, right?"

"Could be…," Rose mumbled.

"Alright what has he done?" Veronica asked.

Rose turned her head around to look at her, but again didn't answer her.

Veronica however wouldn't give up, she was curious knowing what had happened.

"Rose, really, come on tell me…," she begged her.

"Alright, he betrayed me with another woman," Rose angrily shot out.

Veronica immediately sensed that it was still bothering her.

But something wasn't right here; something told her that this man hadn't done anything.

"Oh," was her only remark.

"But you still love him, don't you?" Veronica was sure that she did, but she wanted to hear it from Rose herself.

"No," Rose said taking Veronica a little bit by surprise.

Veronica instantly knew however that she was lying.

"So, really, you don't love him anymore?"

"No, I don't. And I don't care what he does," Rose snarled.

Veronica knew what she needed to do, to get the right reaction from Rose.

"I see. So I'm sure that you've nothing against it, if I'm consoling him," Veronica spoke up after a while.

Just like she had expected Rose shot her a – don't-you-dare-to-do-this–look.

"I understand how you don't love him," Veronica laughed before walking out the room.

…

They went to the same restaurant as ever and Rose like every other time wasn't paying much attention.

"At least my daughter isn't like the queen in this play," she heard her mother's voice.

_Oh shut up mother_ – Rose thought angrily.

She really couldn't stand the tone in her voice, so full of hostility.

"You were great as always, honey," Molly said.

Rose however didn't react.

Cal and Euphrasie wondered if they should try to contact Jack again.

They loved each other so there had to be a way through, right?

"Rose understood where she belongs," came Ruth's voice again.

Henry hadn't said a word so far.

He too was thinking of what had happened earlier this day and he feared that Jack might someone get to know about it.

_No, how should he?_

_Who should tell him?_ He thought to himself.

As it soon turned out however, Henry's fears weren't ungrounded.

They heard some accommodation going on and before Rose either one knew what was happening a very angry looking Jack was standing before Henry.

"Jack?" Rose asked, but he ignored her instead turning his attention to Henry.

"Mr. Calvert, I want to talk to you," Jack told him.

Henry frowned.

He didn't like the tone in Jack's voice.

"Mr. Dawson, we're eating here and whatever you've to say to him, I'm sure that it can wait," Ruth spoke up, while Henry remained silent.

"Honestly, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I wasn't talking with you," Jack angrily said to her.

Rose sneered.

How dare he'd talk to me like that!

"Now Mr. Calvert can we talk, alone?" Jack asked him once more though it a question.

Henry looked around on the table and tried to laugh it away.

"I really don't know what the problem is here, Mr. Dawson, but I'm sure that it can be resolved," he tried to play it cool.

Jack's face however didn't change one bit.

"Of course it will be…," Jack started.

_Once I'm done with you, you won't lay a hand on her again._

Rose interrupted him before he got any further.

"Jack, please, everyone is staring at us…," she said.

It was true the whole restaurant including the waiters were looking at their table.

Jack looked at her sadly slamming his shoulders.

"Rose, I…I heard what he did to you," he told her his voice full of concern now.

Cal's attention was immediately aroused.

If Jack was acting like this, it could only mean that Henry had done something to Rose.

Cal was glad that he wasn't Jack's main target now.

Veronica too was interested in Jack.

_He must be the one, who sent her the flowers._

"Excuse me for a moment," Rose mumbled before standing up and walking over to Jack.

She dragged him over to another part of the restaurant, where they would be alone.

"Rose, I…," Jack started once more.

He really didn't know anymore what he should tell her.

"Cora told me what he did."

"Jack, you can't just come up here and…it's…"

"He hit you Rose and I won't let him get away with this."

"Jack, nothing really happened. He was just a little bit angry that's all," Rose said.

Jack couldn't believe it.

"You're defending him?"

"No, Jack, I'm not. But it's sounding so harsh, when you say that he hit me, because it's not true."

Jack shook his head.

"Oh, I know it didn't hit you, he just slapped you across the face," he spoke up sarcastically.

"Jack…please go…it's…"

"Embarrassing for you?" he wanted you know.

Rose bit her lip.

"Rose, I love you and I don't care about embarrassment, when it comes to you and ensuring that you're save," his voice was more firm now.

Rose looked slightly away feeling the tears coming up and Jack finally managing to wipe them away with his sleeve.

"Rose, I'm concerned about you…," he whispered to her.

"You don't need to be, everything is fine with me, really, Jack," she tried to convince him.

Jack however knew better.

"I don't want to see you living with a man, who's capable of hitting you and I don't care about his reasons," he said.

Rose thought for a moment.

She knew Jack long enough to understand that he wouldn't leave her until she told him that she moved out of Henry's home.

"Alright…," she began before taking his hand and walking again over to the table.

"Molly, mother," she spoke up.

"Yes, honey?" Molly wondered.

"I need some time to think about something. I'm sure you've nothing it, if I move it with you again," she said.

"No, of course not, honey, but…"

Rose ignored Molly instead turning to Jack once more.

"So, Jack you can see everything is fine," Rose said.

Great he had succeeded in getting her out of Henry's home and now her mother would be constantly telling her what a bad guy he was.

It was like having the choice between the Black Death and the cholera.

"Rose…," he started again.

There had to be a way through to her.

"Jack, I want you to go," she told him.

"Rose, please…"

"I don't love you anymore," she spoke up in front of everyone.

"But, Rose…"

"No, Jack go now…I don't want to see you again…," she said trying to hold back the tears that were building up again.

Although Jack knew that she was lying he didn't know any more what he should do.

"So that's your definite answer, Rose?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then I guess that we've nothing more to say to each other," he said his voice angry now before turning around and walking away.

Rose was completely perplexed and hurt.

He had really left her.

Her mother stood up and put a hand on her shoulders, but Rose was sure that it wasn't to comfort her.

"Oh dear, you'll get over him," she told her.

It was to tell her that she had won.

Jack Dawson was now out of their lives forever.

Rose sat down at the table again, the whole time thinking that maybe she had made a mistake.


	129. Chapter 129

Rose had again moved in with Molly and her mother. Just like Jack had expected her to do, Ruth took no time into setting her daughter against him.

Molly tried her best to give Ruth as little time as possible alone with her daughter, but she couldn't be everywhere and she couldn't watch her every step.

At least in the evenings Rose would be free from her mother.

Valerie was a shadow to herself and Molly worried about her too. The girl was such a mystery. While Molly was sure that Jack had never slept with her, she was also sure that it wasn't Valerie, who came up with this idea in the first place.

After all what should this girl have against Jack or Rose?

No, someone else was responsible for it.

Valerie nervously bit her lip. She was alone with Rose now. Molly and Ruth had gone out shopping, in fact Ruth had gone shopping Molly was visiting some friends.

Rose was learning her text again, while Valerie was silently watching her.

I'd better go out myself.

Valerie made her way over to the door, but as if on cue she heard Rose's voice.

"Valerie…" she said.

Valerie turned around.

"Mrs. Calvert," Valerie nervously watched her.

Surprisingly Rose was smiling up at her.

"You know you don't have to avoid me. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Valerie asked not really trusting the situation.

"No, I'm much angrier at Jack."

Valerie looked down biting her lip.

Hopefully Rose would stop soon, but of course she didn't.

"Tell me more about it," Rose suddenly choked out.

"About what?" Valerie frowned.

"Well about you and Jack. I want some details. How was it?" Rose smiled up at her.

Valerie realized that she really meant what she said.

"You really want to know what…?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

Rose stared at her waiting.

"Well how was it?" she repeated her question.

"Nice…," Valerie stammered.

"You enjoyed it?"

"I…yes…it was nice."

"Great what did you like best?" Rose was smiling up at her.

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

Luckily for Valerie Ruth came back from her shopping trip.

"Oh Rose dear, I brought you a nice dress. I hope it's the right size. Really you seem to have gotten bigger in the last month," Ruth said. "You need to keep a diet, dear."

"Sure mother."

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting you. Please continue," Ruth spoke up noticing that both had become very silent.

"Oh, no mother, you didn't disturb us, we're finished. If you excuse me, I'm going to sleep a little bit. You know I need to work later," Rose stood up.

Ruth was confused and instantly turned her attention to Valerie once they were alone.

"What happened here?" she shot out.

"Nothing, she just asked me something."

"Asked you something…so, what did she ask you?" Ruth was angry now.

This girl could ruin everything.

Ruth was careful enough and kept her voice low and forced Valerie to do the same.

Rose really didn't need to hear them.

"She wanted you know how it was," Valerie got out finally, but Ruth didn't understand.

"How what was?"

"Well…I…with Mr. Dawson…," she stammered.

Ruth was shocked.

How could her well-bred-up daughter even think of something like…and even more asking someone else about…no it was disgusting.

_I haven't raised her like this._

_It's his entire fault._

"I see. And what you tell her?"

"Nothing really…just that it was nice and…I mean I didn't know what I should tell her…since me…we…have never…"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to say anything more," Ruth spoke up in the end holding her hand up for Valerie to stop. "I'm going to talk to Rose later," she added afterwards changing the topic.

"And now help me with the bags," Ruth said.

Reluctantly Valerie took a few of them.

She couldn't understand now anyone could need so many clothes.

Really what for?

Ruth kept an eye on her the whole time and constantly reminded Valerie of the fact the she was only still here out of pure kindliness.

Valerie however wasn't so sure, if Ruth even knew how this word was written, much less what it meant.


	130. Chapter 130

Jack was meeting with Helga and Fabrizio and Jack's children. They were sitting in Fabrizio's restaurant, but Jack wasn't paying attention to Helga and Fabrizio.

Cora knew what was bothering him, but didn't know what do you about it.

Jack had told them the whole story of Rose, Henry and what happened at the restaurant.

"He really hit her, Jack?" Helga asked.

"Yes, Cora told me afterwards…I don't know any more what I should do…," Jack choked out sadly slamming his shoulders.

"I don't believe this guy. Doesn't he know what a wonderful person Rose is?" Fabrizio spoke up.

"I don't understand her either. Why doesn't she believe me?"

"I also don't know, Jack" Helga said.

"Papa, hey, I'm sorry," Cora said putting a comforting hand on him.

"It's not your fault, honey, come on go and play again," Jack told her.

"I don't like him…this guy…for hurting her," she firmly spoke up, before returning to her dolls.

Jack weakly smiled at his daughter.

"Jack, go to her," Helga told him again after a while.

"I've tried everything, Helga, really. But she…she simply doesn't want to hear…she told that she doesn't love me anymore," Jack sadly choked out his voice a bare whisper.

Fabrizio wanted to help his friend, but what could he do.

"Should I speak with her? Maybe a talk from woman to woman can help?" Helga offered.

Jack however just shook his head.

"Thank you, but…I don't want to bother you with my problems."

Fabrizio and Helga looked at each other.

"Maybe it's better this way. We're obviously not meant for each other," Jack added.

Fabrizio shot another look at his wife.

"Jack, please now you're betraying yourself. I know you long enough Jack to understand, when you're doing that. Rose and you, you're more than made for each other. I've never seen any pair, who fitted more together than you too…," he this he felt Helga nudging him. "Alright…alright…other than us of course," he smiled at his wife, giving her a kiss on her lips.

"He's right, Jack. Rose…you're not yourself. You need her and she needs you, Jack. You belong together. Go to her Jack," Fabrizio tried to make him understand.

"But what if she doesn't want to see me?" he looked up at Fabrizio.

Instead of him, Cora came up again.

"Yes, Papa, you need to go to her…you love her and she loves you," she said.

Fabrizio nodded.

"Your daughter is right Jack. You should listen to her."

"Now go, we'll keep an idea on your daughters," Helga said.

"If you think so," Jack stood up, but didn't have much hope actually.

…

It was already late in the evening when Rose came home.

She had gotten red tulips today, wish Veronica told her stood for _please believe me that I love you._

Rose enjoyed the acting, but something was missing.

She really loved getting these flowers and hoped that Jack would continue with sending them.

_He surely will._

Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh with him? Rose smiled sadly every time she smelled the scent of the flowers.

Jack has smelt them too.

Of course Rose hadn't noticed that Jack had visited every one of her plays so far. He wouldn't miss any, but like every other day, he never came up to her.

Her mother had invited Henry again, telling her the whole day what a great man he was, but Rose didn't really listen.

Molly was again meeting with Cal and the others in the restaurant, but Henry would be there too and Rose didn't want to see him now. So instead she and her mother went home.

Ruth never left Rose out of her eyes, in case she would do something stupid.

Rose was lying in bed now, trying to read, but she couldn't concentrate on anything.

Her mind was on Jack again.

Jack had acted so…she shouldn't have told him that she didn't love him anymore. She would always love him.

"Aren't you sleeping, dear?" he mother peeked inside.

"Do you think that he ever really loved me?" Rose spoke up.

She should've known that her mother wasn't the right person to ask this question, but she just wasn't capable of thinking clear now.

"If you're speaking of Mr. Dawson…," Ruth began sitting down at the edge of her bed. "He's a man like every other and you know that…"

"That doesn't answer my question," Rose interrupted her.

"Oh, dear, what can I say to that? I'm not him, I don't know," Ruth told her daughter making it sound like she was really concerned about Rose.

Rose sighed heavily leaning back in the bed.

"Rose, dear, I heard what you ask Valerie," her mother spoke up.

Really she needed to talk with Rose about this.

"Mother, I…," she began.

"No, dear, I don't want to criticize you. But I think that you're only making it harder for yourself," Ruth putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, sleep now, dear. I'm sure tomorrow everything will be better."

Ruth stood up again.

"I heard that Henry sent you flowers again. He's such a nice man. Really he allowed you to become an actress. Not many man would've done that..."

_Jack would've done so._

"You can be glad that you've found him. I really don't know what Mr. Dawson has got against him…," she mumbled more to herself than to Rose.

"Mother, please, I would like to sleep," Rose said.

She didn't want to talk about Henry now and how great he was.

And she especially didn't want to hear her mother raving about Jack again.

"Sure, dear, I'm sorry, you're surely tired. I think I'm going to sleep too," she laughed.

Ruth stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Outside she sat down and started to read a little bit.

She must've read long, because the clock already showed twelve.

"Time to go…," she told herself, when she heard a knock on the door.

Ruth got up thinking about Molly having forgotten her key or the Valerie. The girl was with them now as Rose had rejected.

But Ruth almost got a heart attack, when he saw, who it really was.

"Mr. Dawson," Ruth was shocked but still instantly moved forward and blocked his way.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I know that she's here. I want to talk with her."

Jack had been at the restaurant beforehand and been told by Molly that Rose was here.

"She doesn't want to see you," Ruth told him.

"You can't keep me away from her forever," Jack said to her.

Ruth however wasn't impressed.

"You'll see what I can do, Mr. Dawson. I know better what she needs. I'm her mother."

_A fine mother making her own daughter miserable_ – Jack thought to himself, but kept his mouth shut.

"Please, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I only want to speak with her for a…," he started, hoping that begging her would change something, but he never even got to finish his sentence.

"She's sleeping now," Ruth told him before shutting the door in front of him.

Jack was stunned for a moment. Sadly he turned away and left again.


	131. Chapter 131

Molly and Valerie didn't come until well into the next morning and of course they also slept until noon, before both of them got up.

Molly had watched Valerie at dinner the whole time and found that the girl was actually much more relaxed with Ruth not sitting beside her.

_I just need her to trust me._

_She knows what really happened._

_I've to make her understand that I'm not angry with her._

Ruth was the first one up on the next day.

Rose was awake too, but decided to stay in bed a little bit longer.

Getting up would only mean that she would've to face her mother and Rose wasn't in the mood for that now.

While Rose was sad, Ruth's attitude was much better. In fact it was perfect. She remembered Jack's face from yesterday or better today, when he had come here.

_We've surely seen the last of him now._

Ruth smiled up to herself.

She was so absorbed in everything that she didn't hear Molly coming up.

"Hey, Ruth, dear, what are you smiling at?"

Ruth was startled for a moment.

Jack had said that he knew Rose was there.

Molly must've told him.

I can't tell her that I've seen him.

"Oh, Molly, you scared me…," Ruth laughed, but Molly instantly sensed her uneasiness.

"I didn't mean to," Molly told her.

_Does she know something?_

"It's a pity that you didn't come with us yesterday. The evening was great and I'm sure that you would've enjoyed it too."

"I was so tired, Molly," Ruth said, while she was still nervous.

"Of course," Molly only stated.

She sensed Ruth's nervous state, but she knew very well that Ruth was too much of an actress to tell her the truth herself.

Molly decided to give her a bit of a shock to see her reaction.

"Did you know that Jack showed up as well?" she spoke up.

Ruth however didn't react at all at first.

"He wanted to see Rose," Molly added.

"He's never giving up, right?" Ruth laughed her, her eyes showing however how nervous she actually was.

"No, he isn't…," Molly began.

"Is something wrong?" Ruth asked though she knew the answer already.

"Oh nothing really…I just wonder…didn't he come up here. I mean I told him that he could find her here and I'm sure that he did come up here," Molly said.

"Really I haven't noticed, Molly. I was sleeping," Ruth told her trying to make her voice sound stern.

Molly knew that she was lying, but she also knew that Ruth wouldn't be honest to her.

"So you were sleeping…," Molly repeated.

"Yes, I was very tired," Ruth looked up at her.

"Sure," Molly began. "Can I ask you something Ruth?"

"Of course."

"You do love your daughter, right?"

"Yes, Molly, of course I do," Ruth said while she didn't know what Molly was getting at.

"That's good to here. And I'm sure that you only want what's best for here."

"Molly…really…I'm her mother, every mother wants the best for her daughter…," Ruth laughed slightly again, but Molly didn't join in.

"Alright Ruth, I believe you. So you wouldn't lie to me and keep Jack away from her?"

"Molly no, god, I already told that I was sleeping. Why would I want to keep Mr. Dawson away from her? I mean I'm not the one who betrayed Rose."

Molly shook her head and chose not to comment that one.

"Ruth, you know I'm a very patient person and I'm able to forgive many things, but if I should find out that you've something to do with their breakup, it…let's just say, you don't want to near me then," Molly causing Ruth to swallow.

"Don't worry Ruth," Molly laughed clapping her on her shoulders. "You've nothing to fear. I mean you've nothing to do with it."

….

Rose didn't get up an hour later, finding Molly, her mother and Valerie sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey," Molly greeted her.

"It's more like good afternoon," Rose answered.

Molly stood up and moved a chair out for her.

"Oh, honey, you don't look good. You should eat more."

"I'm not hungry," Rose said.

But she knew that Molly was right. She hadn't been thinking much about eating the past days, there had been too much else on her mind.

"I think I'm going out," Rose stated after a while.

"Alone?" Ruth was shocked.

She still feared that her daughter might visit Jack.

"Yes, I need some time to think," Rose answered and walked out of the kitchen again to get her coat.

Molly and Ruth followed her.

"Oh, Rose, dear, I've to tell you something first," Molly started earning a cold stare from Ruth, but Molly of course couldn't care less.

"Molly whatever it is, I'm sure that it can wait," Rose spoke up.

"But Rose…Jack...he…"

"Molly I don't want to talk about Jack now. I need some time alone, please understand that yes. Will you?" Rose interrupted her.

"Rose, but...," Molly started again, but Rose held up her hand again.

She was out the door, before Molly could tell her anything further.

Molly turned to Ruth once more, who had a smug smile on her face which quickly changed to some of supposed concern however when Ruth noticed Molly looking at her.

That change however hadn't escaped Molly's notice.


	132. Chapter 132

Meanwhile Ruth had gone out as well and taken Valerie with her.

_Poor girl has to endure her all alone._

Molly felt sorry for her, but was happy that she was free of this heartless woman.

She hoped that Rose would come back before Ruth did. She needed to talk with her alone. Molly had noticed how sad and depressed Rose looked ever since she had broken up with Jack.

To keep her mind of from going crazy too, Molly started to clean up the house again, but she didn't get very far, before she heard another knock on the door.

Molly expected it to be Jack again.

_He's surely trying to see Rose again._

But it wasn't Jack.

It was Cal and Euphrasie.

"Mr. and ?" Molly stated surprised.

"I hope we're not disturbing you, Mrs. Brown?" Euphrasie spoke up.

"No, not at all…in fact I'm happy to get my mind off of…well you know what. But please come in."

At moment later they sat in the living room with coffee and cake in front of them.

"And did Mr. Dawson speak with Rose yesterday?" Euphrasie wanted to know.

"I've no idea…Rose obviously knew nothing. And when I ask Ruth she said that…"

"She was sleeping and hadn't heard anything?" Cal finished for her.

"How do you…?" Molly wondered.

"Well, I know Ruth and I know how much she detests him," he said.

Molly could only nod to that.

"Is Rose here now?"

"No, she's gone out. She said that she needed to be alone."

"Do you think that she went to…?"

"To Jack? No, Mr. Hockley, for some reason Rose is completely out of…"

Cal just nodded.

"I don't understand that really. I mean I was furious at him once, but I always knew that he was being honest and truthful to her."

"You don't have to tell that me, Mr. Hockley. I know it. I also don't understand her."

Euphrasie listened to everything silently.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson, he's really…I feel sorry for him."

"I know me too," Cal said.

"Mr. Hockley? Such words out of your mouth…? On the Titanic you were so…" Molly was stunned.

"Well, Mrs. Brown a lot has happened since then," Cal spoke up.

"That's surely true."

"By the way do you know what happened between Rose and her husband?" Euphrasie asked after a while.

"You mean, because Jack wanted to talk with him lately?"

Euphrasie nodded.

"I'm sure that he didn't want to talk with him," Cal said. "Mr. Calvert must've done something serious."

"Yes but I don't know what. Rose didn't tell me anything."

"I wish I could help in any way. I mean Mr. Calvert he seems nice so far, but…he and Rose they're simply…they don't fit together," Euphrasie spoke.

"Dawson and Rose it's like…I always thought that nothing could separate them."

"I'm glad that you understand that now Mr. Hockley."

"You know he isn't a rival to me anymore."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't know what I should think of Mr. Calvert," Molly said after a while. "He sometimes seems so…I don't know…well at least he understood what acting means to Rose."

Euphrasie looked down for a moment.

"I mean he finally saw that she needed to do it. I would say that this at least something in his favour," Molly looked around.

"He only did so, because Mr. Dawson practically told him that he needed to allow her to act or he would lose her," Euphrasie said.

"What?" Molly was shocked. "Jack did…"

"He knew of Rose's meeting with Mr. Savage and I…I met him and his friend with his wife and well I told Mr. Dawson that Rose had rejected and that I didn't know why. But he said – oh I know he doesn't allow her - and then he stood up and I wondered. I asked his friend were he would be going and he said, to Mr. Calvert."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because Mr. Dawson said he didn't want it. He thought that Rose might think that he was interfering in her live."

A heard a click at the door, but then nothing.

"Surely it's the neighbour," Molly said.

"So Mr. Dawson didn't speak to her?"

"Oh, he didn't."

"Maybe we could invite him and Rose…," Euphrasie offered.

"That might be…but no…Rose wouldn't come…but you could invite someone else for me," Molly told them.

"And who?" Cal asked.

"Ruth."

"Oh…"

"You don't sound very pleased, Mr. Hockley," Molly laughed. "But I can understand you. You would however do me a real favour. You know this girl Valerie, who said that Jack slept with her?"

Both nodded.

"I'm sure that she's lying, but she's…Ruth has got something to do with it, but she seems to blackmail her and…I need to speak with Valerie alone."

"And what should I tell to invite Ruth I mean?"

"Why don't you tell her that you want to reinstate your relationship? You best invite her to some exquisite diner; you know how much Ruth loves that."

"I do, yes. Alright Euphrasie and I we will…," he began and was interrupted by Ruth herself.

"Mr. Hockley?" Ruth wondered.

"Oh Ruth good that you're here, my wife and I wondered, if you've time today?" Cal said.

"Today?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Cal told me that you're an old friend of his," Euphrasie told her smiling.

"Well yes, but…now…"

"Why not Mrs. Dewitt Bukater or do you have something else to do?"

"Not really however…"

"Ruth come on, some talking with old friends will be good for you," Molly tried to convince her.

"Is Rose here already?"

"I'm sure she'll come soon, Ruth," Molly said. "But you go with Mr. and Mrs. Hockley, you're going to enjoy it, I'm sure."

Ruth realized that she was overruled.

"Alright why not."

Molly couldn't her out fast enough.

Once Ruth was out, she turned her attention to Valerie.

"Fine, now you'll tell me what really happened between you and Jack," Molly said.

Valerie swallowed hard not knowing what to do.


	133. Chapter 133

Jack was sitting on a couch trying to get his mind off of Rose. The girls were watched by Helga and her daughter today and later they would be at a friend's party. Jack half wished that they would be here now and was half glad that they weren't and that he had some time alone.

He leaned back in the couch, realizing that he couldn't concentrate on anything.

…..

Rose thought that she was going crazy.

'_Mr. Dawson went to Mr. Calvert…'_ Euphrasie's word rang in her ears.

_Jack did that for you?_

_Of course he did._

_He loves you._

_Yes, he loves you._

Rose felt so bad now for everything she had put him through.

And he hasn't done anything.

_I've to thank him for the flowers that he sent me._

_And for what he wanted to do to Henry lately._

Jack always ensured that she was safe and she hadn't even thanked him properly.

Moreover she had made a scene, while he had only wanted to help her.

"It was all my mother," Rose mumbled to herself. "My mother…," she added making her way up the stairs.

She couldn't wait to tell Jack everything.

_Hopefully he understands that I was only confused._

_Of course he will, it's Jack._

Rose wanted to lie in his arms again and couldn't get to the door fast enough.

…

Jack was still sitting on the couch, now with his hands on the table before him. He knew that he should better get some sleep, but he couldn't sleep very well without Rose at his side.

He loved watching her sleeping.

She really looked like an angel then.

Jack's face turned into a little smile, but that quickly changed, when he remembered the situation they were in now.

_Ruth isn't going to let me speak with her and calling her will also most likely mean that Ruth will be answering the telephone._

Moreover Rose herself had told him that he should leave her alone.

Maybe it's better this way, he tried to convince himself but not too much avail.

_I miss her so much._

He missed everything about her, touching her, kissing her, waking up next to her, sleeping beside her, everything.

Jack was completely captivated by his thoughts that the sudden ringing of the doorbell totally surprised him.

At first Jack didn't even get up.

"Oh, come back later…," he growled, but then the ringing got louder and more intense and Jack realized that the person wouldn't just go away.

"Damn it…I hope that it's not…," he mumbled to himself, but his mind over the sudden disturbance completely changed when he saw his Rose standing there.

She looked so beautiful again, more beautiful than he remembered.

"Can I come in?" she asked shyly.

Of course she could.

She didn't even have to ask.

Jack moved aside and let her step inside.

"Rose, I…I know that I should stay out of your life and I understand…I…," Jack stammered.

Rose could hardly contain herself from just throwing her arms around him.

_My god he looks horrible._

"Come on Rose, sit down," Jack offered her, but she remained standing.

"No, I better…," she started.

Jack only nodded.

"If you want…" he said.

Rose shook her head, while Jack looked away on the floor.

_He loves you and you did that to him._

But she would be correcting that mistake now.

"I heard what you did, Jack," Rose said after a while.

"Rose whatever it was…I'm sorry and I promise I won't be disturbing you…," he began, but Rose came up to him and put a finger on his mouth.

She couldn't believe that he was actually excusing himself though he had done nothing.

"Rose what…"

"Jack, please let me get this out, alright? Will you?" she smiled.

"Of course, I'm sorry…," he stammered once more.

"You told Henry that he should allow me to act," Rose spoke up firmly.

Jack stared at her.

_How did she know?_

"Oh Rose…I'm sorry…I didn't want to…"

Rose shook her head.

"I didn't want to interfere in your life."

"I don't think that you're interfering in anything," she began moving up to him and touching his hand.

Jack looked at her, but didn't really know what he should do.

Rose was moving her hand further up his arm.

"I think that what you did was wonderful, Jack," she smiled at him.

"You're…," Jack started unsure of what to come next. "I'm glad that I could help you Rose, but you didn't have to come here to tell me that. I know that I should stay away from you and I've…"

Rose turned around again and was standing with her back to Jack.

She did so mostly so that he wouldn't see her smile.

"I know Jack, but I wanted to tell you something else too," she said.

Soon she would be lying in Jack's arms again.

_And he's going to kiss you all over._

"And what Rose?"

"I…I forgive you…," she began, but quickly understood that this weren't the right words.

She didn't need to forgive him anything, since he hadn't done anything.

"You forgive me…," she heard Jack's sad silent voice behind her.

"No…I mean yes…I mean no…I mean…there's nothing to forgive," she stammered feeling Jack moving closer to her unlike the other times however she didn't move back.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" he wanted to know from her.

"I'm so… so sorry Jack," she turned around to look at him, her eyes full of tears now.

Jack was watching her concernedly.

"Rose, hey what's wrong with you?" he asked her, but was still unsure, if he should touch her.

"Nothing, I just realized what a fool I've been," she said staring at her floor.

"Rose, what do you want to tell me?" Jack questioned her further.

He didn't want to believe that she was really talking about that one.

"That I'm coming back to you," Rose said her voice a bare whisper at first, but Jack had still understood her.

"Say, this again, please," Jack said to her out of that he hadn't understood her correctly, but still he was instantly moving up to her.

"I'm coming back to you," Rose repeated louder this time and started to smile.

"Rose," Jack got out his eyes lighting up even more.

He couldn't get to her fast enough.

She had wanted to add some more, but like she had expected and hoped Jack was hugging and kissing her all over.

"My sweet Rose," he whispered in her ear, while she was leaning her head on his shoulder. "God, I love you Rose, I love you, I love you," he repeated over and over again, while he was kissing her everywhere on and around her face.

_It's even better than I thought_ – Rose thought leaning happily into his embrace with Jack's lips on her neck now.

"Jack…," Rose was crying tears of joy now. "I'm so sorry…"

"Ssh it's alright, my love," he whispered into her ear while stroking her hair.

"I was so stupid…," Rose choked out looking up at him, with tears streaming down her face. "Please can you forgive me?"

"Hey my love, I don't have anything to forgive you and please don't cry my angel," Jack started wiping her tears away.

_Of course with his sleeve._

"I'm just so happy," Rose was smiling through her tears now

Jack said nothing and only hugged her closer and closer.

"I love you so much, Rose," he whispered into her ear.

"I know, I love you too," she whispered back. "And I'm sorry for not believing you for so long," she looked up again.

Jack was moving his right hand up and down her cheek, while his left was resting on her back.

He was smiling happily at her.

How she had missed those.

"Did this girl Valerie tell you the truth?" Jack wanted to know, but Rose shook her head.

"No," she said. "I knew that you couldn't have done it," she smiled and started moved her lips to his.

'_I knew that it couldn't have been you.'_

She had told him that after Cal had accused him of stealing the diamond.

"Oh Rose," Jack cried happily drawing her as closely as possible.

The next thing Rose knew was Jack's lips on hers once more and he was kissing her with more passion than ever.


	134. Chapter 134

Valerie was nervously biting her lip.

"I'm waiting," Molly said impatiently.

"There's nothing to say. Mr. Dawson asked me to sleep with him and I…," Valerie lied again, but Molly wouldn't have it.

She grabbed her ankle and looked her firmly in her eye.

"I don't like, when I'm being lied to."

Valerie knew that she had lost.

The time had come to tell her the truth.

"Please, I can't tell you…I…she's….," Valerie stammered and Molly sensed her fear.

"She's going to…"

Molly immediately knew that she was speaking about Ruth.

"You're talking about Ruth?"

"Yes," Valerie nodded."

Molly had let go of her meanwhile and Valerie moved away from her.

In Molly felt sorry for her.

She was shaking heavily now.

_My god what has Ruth done with her?_

"Jack didn't kiss you, right?"

"No, he didn't. I did…he was just as surprised as Mrs. Calvert…"

"Mrs. Dawson…," Molly corrected her.

"Mrs. Dawson was," Valerie said.

"And Jack did ask you to sleep with him?" Molly asked further.

"No, never, he only loves her. I also told her mother, but she said that…"

"So it Ruth's fault, she told you to say this?"

Valerie nodded.

"The whole thing with the kiss was planned and then later Mrs. Dewitt Bukater told me that Mrs. Dawson needed to me convince some more to…to leave him," Valerie stammered. "I even asked her what she had got against them being together, but I didn't receive an answer. All I understood was that she hated him and…I'm so sorry. I never wanted this. It's just that…," Valerie had started to cry meanwhile.

"Here, honey," Molly handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you."

"What has Ruth got to…to blackmail you?" Molly asked her, but Valerie remained silent.

"Come on you can tell me. I promise you that I won't be mad."

Valerie looked at Molly and since a long time actually felt that she was being cared for. She knew that Molly was telling her the truth and that she was really concerned about her.

"I knew that what I was doing was wrong. I mean I had seen them together and…they were so happy with each other…but…Mrs. Dewitt Bukater she…I met her on the streets once…"

"Yes, she told me."

"Did she also tell you that I'm a prostitute?" Valerie spoke up and Molly's eyes grew wide in shock.

This young girl should be working as such?

Molly couldn't believe it.

"See, I knew that you don't know. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater paid my…well my…pimp and…he's a brutal and…," Valerie almost couldn't get the words out. "She said that if I wouldn't do what she wanted…she would send me back."

Molly noticed that Valerie was completely shocked. It was true that she was responsible for Jack's and Rose's breakup as well, but Molly understood that she done it out of fear.

Valerie's whole body was shaking and Molly felt sorry for her.

Instead of screaming at her Molly took her into her arms and hugged her.

Valerie was totally surprised.

"Mrs. Brown…," she choked out shocked. "How can you…after all that I've done…?" she wondered.

"Sit down, first," Molly ushered her over to the couch and sat down beside her.

She put a comforting hand around her.

"Valerie you know that what you did was wrong, right?"

"Yes…I…I shouldn't have, but I was so afraid…please don't send me back," she started to beg Molly.

"No, of course not," Molly said.

She couldn't believe that this girl had actually believed that she could or would do such a thing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater said that you would…," Valerie stammered.

"The whole kissing thing with Jack was made up wasn't it?"

"Yes," Valerie nodded. "We were standing beside each other and Mrs. Dawson came up, he heard her voice and wanted to go to her but…I held him back and kissed him. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater had told me that she would be there at five."

_So that was the reason why Ruth had nothing against Rose visiting Jack on that day._

"I really want to make it up to you," Valerie added.

"You can do that best, if you tell Jack and Rose the truth," Molly told her. "That is, if Rose is coming back…"

Molly already wondered what took her so long.

It wasn't like Rose to be away for hours and not tell anybody where she would going or when she would be coming back.

Molly didn't know herself so far what she should do with Ruth.

First however getting Jack and Rose back together was more important.

"Come on, I'll leave a note for Rose in case she comes back. We're visiting Jack now," Molly said firmly.

Valerie nodded standing up as well.


	135. Chapter 135

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. Here's another M chapter :-)

* * *

Rose was leaning into Jack's embrace, while both were smiling happily.

"I was so stupid, Jack…so…," Rose was still crying.

"Ssh…everything is alright my angel…," Jack told her stroking her hair.

They could say nothing for a few minutes both were too overwhelmed by everything.

Rose felt Jack's hands everywhere and he was holding her as tightly as possible.

"Jack…," Rose whispered. "I heard Euphrasie talking to Molly about you and…god Jack…," she looked up at him feeling Jack moving his hand up to her cheek.

"Hey, Rose, you don't have to say anything…," Jack interrupted her.

"You're always so good to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I guess we've something in common then," he said grinning at her his eyes shining full of happiness and love for her.

The next thing Rose knew Jack had started to kiss the outline of her neck again.

Rose began moaning happily knowing very well where this would lead.

They were still standing in the hallway, but knew that this would soon change.

While Jack was moving his lips down her neck Rose began to move her hands to button his shirt.

"Should I stop?" Jack whispered to her.

Rose felt limp in his arms and only managed to shake her head slightly.

Jack continued to kiss her all around her face and suddenly felt Rose jumping up on him her legs around his waist.

Jack placed one hand under her backside to steady her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Jack…," Rose closed her eyes feeling Jack's growing hardness against her own body.

She had open up the first button of his shirt, but knew that he trousers where more important to get off now.

Jack's hand seemed to be everywhere, while Rose moved her down to touch his hardness through his pants.

"You like that Mr. Dawson?" she smiled at him.

"Oh Rose…," Jack moaned into her neck.

Both knew what would happen soon and they didn't take any more time.

Rose felt Jack drawing her away from the wall and instead he carried her over to the bed gently pushing her down, the whole time kissing her. Rose could see the lust in his eyes with so much love for her.

She bit her lips, closing her eyes again, as Jack was moving over her once more.

"Its better that way, isn't it?" she heard him say and only quickly nodded.

Not that she would've had anything against making love to Jack in the hallway being pushed against the wall, but it was surely more comfortable this way.

Rose opened her eyes again and moved her hands to open up his pants.

Jack did the same with her clothes.

And soon they were lying naked in each other's arms.

Rose felt Jack's finger against her wet opening and moaned softly.

"Jack…," she whispered growing wetter by the minute.

Her orgasm was building up, but before it did happen Jack moved his finger away again.

Rose glared at him but only for a second and then he was moving his one hand up and down her thighs, the other was touching her breasts and Rose meanwhile touched his full erect cock again.

"My Rose…," Jack moaned against her.

He knew that he couldn't hold out much longer and gently moved her hands away.

Rose smiled at him.

She was completely wet now and wanted nothing more than to have Jack inside her.

"I need you," she told him forcefully while he was lining himself up on top of her.

Jack smiled back at her, feeling her wetness.

"You really want me to make to you scream, baby?" he teased her.

"You know what I want, Mr. Dawson," Rose answered him drawing him closer with her legs.

Jack grinned at her once more before pushing himself inside her, without even realizing it he was embedded in her body.

He was showering her with kisses, touching her breasts, her neck…

Rose felt like she was in heaven, she closed her eyes once more, while Jack was thrusting inside her harder and harder by the minute.

Rose started squirming underneath him.

"Do you like that, baby?" Jack whispered into her ear.

Rose didn't have the strength any more to answer properly, Jack's constant strokes were too much for her, so she only gave a quickly nod to her head.

"Jack…," she managed to get out biting her lips again.

"Make me come…," she added with her eyes half closed.

She open them again and started moved her hips up.

Jack could her building climax and started pushing inside her even harder.

"Jack…oh…I'm…Jack…," she screamed his name her orgasm shooting through her.

Hardly a second later Jack's own body began to spasm as well and cracked down with his climax.

_If I wouldn't be pregnant already I would most likely get so now_ – she thought to herself.

She couldn't remember a day or a feeling that was better than Jack squirting his seed inside her.

Rose had closed her eyes and opened them up again, when it had ended.

Jack breathing was irregular now, but he was still smiling at her the wave having passed though.

"Oh Rose…" Jack smile at her wearily, while Rose was moving his hand up to her cheek.

He was drawing out of her laying on the back, while Rose happily closed her eyes once more and laid her head on his chest.

They lay there for a few more minutes neither one speaking a word.

"Maybe we should quarrel more often?" Rose spoke up playfully after a while.

Jack looked up at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I mean, because the reconciling is so wonderful," she added grinning at him.

"Oh you…," Jack started tickling her, but stopped soon and began to kiss her on her lips again.

Afterwards she laid her head on his chest again Jack holding her tight.

"I love you my angel," she heard him whispering in her ear her eyelids heavy now.

"Mmh…," she got out.

"Hey just sleep, if you need to…you don't need to worry about anything…," he said to her realizing how tired she was.

Actually he was tired as well, but he would wait until she was asleep. Jack loved watching her sleeping.

"Good night, Jack," she choked out tiredly.

"Good night, my sweet little angel," Jack told her back but Rose was already sound asleep.


	136. Chapter 136

Rose woke up a few hours later, she had no idea what time it was actually, but she didn't really care. She looked beside herself seeing Jack sleeping beside her.

_He looks like a little boy when sleeping._

Rose smiled and began moving her hand to his cheek.

Jack was waking up, but Rose didn't seem to realize it.

She started moving her hands up and down his chest, finally to his under parts.

The next things she knew were Jack's hands grabbing her ankles and pushing her around on her back.

"You're awake?" Rose wondered, but smiled.

"You know that I can't sleep, when you do that…I mean, when you're touching me like that," Jack said to her trying to sound stern, but he was smiling as well.

"Is that so Mr. Dawson?" Rose grinned back mischievously.

She knew that even with his grip tightly around her, he would never to do any harm to her.

Jack just nodded removing one hand from her ankle and touching her cheek instead.

"You know that it is my angel," he said to her his voice so full of love.

"Oh Jack, kiss me," Rose commanded.

She didn't have to wait long.

When the kiss ended they both laid in each other's arms again, Jack placing little kisses on her head.

"How much time it is?" Rose choked out after a while not knowing for a moment what else to say.

She had her eyes closed, her head on his chest and Jack was holding her closer than ever.

"I don't know, but I could look at the clock in the living room, if you want," Jack silently told her.

"No, I don't want you to leave me," she whispered receiving another kiss from him.

"What about the children?" Rose wanted to know after a few more minutes.

"They're with a friend," Jack told her thinking that she wanted to know where they were now.

"No…I mean…what about Cora…?" she looked up at him.

Jack pushed a strain of hair out of her face, before answering her.

"Cora realized that I can't live without you," he told her.

"You really think that she…"

"Yes…," Jack nodded. "She also wanted to tell you herself how sorry she is. She asked, if you're mad at her, but I didn't know what I should tell her and told her that she should ask you."

"I'm not mad at her, Jack. I mean…I was…it hurt what she told me, but she's a young girl losing her mother and…," she stopped when she saw Jack grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing you know, you're just too good for this world," he said to her.

"Did you beg Cora to look after me?" Rose asked him.

"I would never dream of doing that…no it was her idea…"

Rose looked at him stunned.

"Yes after you had left me, she must've realized how much you mean to me…your mother she…"

"My mother?" Rose frowned.

"She had told Cora that she needed to make me understand what I was doing to her with being together with you…"

Rose only nodded.

"That's typically her," Rose just said. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through…I was just so…so confused and when saw and Valerie I…"

"Hey…," Jack stopped again by putting a finger on her lips. "Don't think about it anymore…"

"Thank you for the flowers, Jack," Rose spoke up.

"You liked them?" he grinned at her.

"I loved them. And I love how you're always so concerned about me…," she smiled remembering what he had wanted to do with Henry.

Jack immediately knew what she was thinking about.

"If you want me to I can always teach him a lesson, you just need to say it," Jack firmly spoke up. It was clear from the tone of his voice that he didn't have any sympathy left for Henry.

"You're so nice with being so overprotective towards me," she laughed.

"I would kill everybody who's hurting you or the girls," he said holding her tight. "Speaking of what how's our baby doing?" he asked moving his hand to touch her belly.

"Great now that its father is with him or her again," Rose smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled back.

"I love you, Jack," she said her stomach beginning to growl.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're hungry?" Jack asked her sitting up.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"Getting you something to eat," he said.

Rose happily leaned back against the pillows.

A few minutes later Jack came back with a tray.

"Here…," he placed it in front of her.

Rose had sat up in the bed as well.

"Thank you," she gave him a quick kiss.

"You really should eat more my dear considering in what state you're in," Jack told her.

Rose didn't even remember when she had last eaten properly, but she remembered her mother's words.

'_I don't know what happened, Rose, but you seem to be getting bigger.'_

Rose couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" Jack looked at her questioningly.

"I just remembered my mother telling me that I should be keeping a diet, because I'm getting fatter," Rose laughed.

"You're not fat, you're just pregnant."

"I know and can you imagine what will happen, when I tell her?"

"I guess with me being the father she won't be happy," Jack grinned.

"Certainly not, she's going to get a heart attack," Rose laughed and Jack immediately joined in.

"I love so much Rose," he told her afterwards moving his lips up to kiss her.

When the kiss ended his looking at her with so much in his eyes for her…

"And now go on and eat," he encouraged her.

"My mother did some horrible things to you, right Jack?" Rose wanted to know instead of eating.

"Hey, Rose that's not impor…," he started but she stopped him.

"Jack, don't think that your problems are worth less than mine. Come on tell me," she urged him leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jack immediately put his arms around her back.

"She kept me away from you for weeks. Whenever I came to talk to you or called you, she would always say that you're not here and…or that you didn't want to see me…," his voice was clearly sad now.

"Oh Jack…I'm so sorry…," Rose said touching his cheek.

She was really angry now with her mother considering what she had done.

"Yesterday I wanted to visit you too, but she kept me from doing so again. I told her that couldn't keep me away from you forever, but she just looked at me and said – oh you'll see what I can Mr. Dawson," he spoke up drawing Rose closer to him. "I missed you so my angel…"

"I missed you too and I promise I will never leave you again," Rose reassured him.

They shared another kiss smiling brightly at each other.

"And now go on and eat," Jack told her once more.

"Yes…," Rose began taking a bit of a cake.

Before she got further the doorbell rang, but Jack didn't move one bit.

"Don't you want to open it?"

"You expect me to stand up while you're sitting here in front of me all naked?" Jack grinned.

"Oh you…," Rose pretended to be angry, but smiled back at him.

They started kissing again, but the ringing only got louder.

"Maybe you should see who it is?" Rose suggested laughingly.

Jack realized that this would probably be better.

He stood up and hastily put his clothes on.

"I'll be back soon. I'm just going to tell them to leave," he gave her a quick kiss again.

"I'm waiting," Rose smiled at him drawing the sheets up to cover her upper body.

Jack got up and closed the door behind him.

Who could be disturbing them at this time of the night?

_I just hope that they'll leave soon._


	137. Chapter 137

Outside the door Molly was keeping a firm grip on Valerie.

"It's past midnight maybe we should come back tomorrow?" Valerie whispered hoping that Molly would change her plans, but Molly wouldn't have any excuses.

"I don't want to wake Mr. Dawson up," she added.

"Jack isn't going to be mad once we tell him the reason we've come here," Molly tightened her grip.

Valerie was glad that Molly hadn't thrown her out in the first place, but she was still afraid. She liked Jack and Rose, they had always been nice to her and she didn't want them hating her.

Of course she knew that it was entirely her fault, if they did and she realized that they probably hated her already.

Jack was making his way to the door, wondering who would be disturbing them now.

With Rose waiting for him in the bedroom he really didn't want to be interrupted for long.

Jack smiled to himself, before opening the door.

"Molly?" Jack wondered.

Before he could say anything Molly had pushed her way past him drawing Valerie with her.

"We've to talk to you, Jack," she said mentioning at Valerie.

Jack had a pretty good notion about what they wanted to speak with him about, but since Rose had already returned to him, it wasn't important any more.

He looked at Valerie, who was clearly very nervous.

"Molly, it's nice that you came and I…," he started wanting somehow to spare Valerie her commitment.

Jack was sure that it wasn't the girl's idea to kiss him or to tell Rose that he slept with her and in fact Valerie had always been nice.

So why should she have to go through telling him something that he already knew?

Molly however didn't think like that.

Of course she didn't know what had happened and she was determined to make him and Rose getting back together.

"Jack, I know that it's late and I'm sorry, if we've woken you up, but…"

"No, it's not that Molly, I didn't sleep. It's…," he managed to get out before Molly was speaking up again.

"Good, so Jack we…actually Valerie here has to tell you something…come on…," Molly said shoving Valerie forward.

The girl looked totally frightened now, causing Jack to actually feel sorry for her.

Ruth must've done some horrible things to her too.

"Molly, I don't think that this is necessary," Jack told her.

Both Molly and Valerie looked at him stunned.

"How can you say this? Don't you know what she did?"

"I've a pretty good idea what she did. I just don't think it important that she'd tell me now. In fact it's not at all essential anymore," Jack spoke up.

"Not essential? Jack how…," Molly started, but instantly stopped when she saw another person coming into the room.

Rose had been waiting for Jack to come back, but he hadn't returned as fast as she had expected him too and she was growing impatient.

He was only gone for a few minutes, but she missed him already.

_How did I manage to live without him for weeks? _

She had stood up herself and put on her clothes.

_Jack apparently isn't very good at throwing people out; of course he's too polite for that. _

Rose smiled.

_But I'll tell them to live now._

Rose made her way to the door, coming up behind Jack.

Molly's and Valerie's eyes grew wide and their jaw dropped, when they saw her putting her arms around Jack from behind.

"What…?" Jack wondered until he felt Rose's hands against his chest.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

Jack smiled drawing her he front of him hugging her close and placing little kisses on her head.

Rose leant her head on his shoulder happily closing her eyes.

Both seemed to have forgotten that Valerie and Molly were still there.

"You're tired, my angel?" Jack asked silently and Rose nodded slightly.

Molly meanwhile grinned brightly.

She couldn't wait to tell this Ruth.

So this was the reason why Jack had wanted them out in the first place.

"Molly, I don't want to be rude, but…," Jack began to speak up after a while with Rose still in his arms her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I understand, we didn't want to disturb you," Molly said. "Come on, Valerie, we go," she added.

Valerie only nodded.

But before they got out Rose herself turned around and spoke up.

Everyone was surprised, because no one had expected her to speak.

"No, wait," Rose started looking up. "You came here to tell us something. I want to hear it," she added.

Jack looked at her worriedly.

He was sure that Rose already knew what she was about to hear soon and he knew that Rose loved her mother and didn't want her to be sad.

"Rose, maybe you should sleep now…," Jack began.

Rose looked up at him.

He was so sweet always so concerned about her.

"No, I want to hear that now," she said and Jack realized that he couldn't convince her from the opposite.

"Alright, come on, sit down first," he said mentioning for Molly and Valerie to do the same.

They moved over into the living room and Jack was holding Rose close in his arms, while Valerie told the whole story.

"I really didn't want any of it and I'm so sorry, Mrs. Dawson," Valerie said. "Please forgive me," she begged.

Rose however didn't even look up.

She felt Jack's arms around her and snuggled closer up into his embrace.

_How could her own mother do that to her?_

"Hey, Rose…," Jack began stroking her hair.

Rose didn't know how to react.

_Wasn't a mother supposed to do everything for her child?_

"Mrs. Dawson I'm really sorry," Valerie said once more.

Instead of Rose Jack looked up at her mentioning for her to be silent.

Valerie understood.

"It's not your fault," Rose silently spoke up, but didn't look at Valerie. "Molly, please don't tell her. I want to…to speak with her myself," Rose added.

"Of course dear, I won't say a word," Molly told her.

"Maybe it's better, if you go now," Jack said after a while.

"Of course," Molly answered standing up and motioned for Valerie to do the same.

Jack wanted to stand up too, but Molly shook her head.

"We're going to find our way out, Jack. She needs you now," Molly said.

Rose hadn't said another word since her sentence to Valerie.

"I'm just going to close the door behind them, alright Rose?" Jack whispered to her.

Rose only nodded.

Jack followed Molly and Valerie.

"If we can do anything, Jack…," Molly offered her help.

"No, please don't worry," Jack answered.

But Molly did worry. Rose was like a daughter to her.

"Well then we'll be going now. And you know Jack you can call me any time…," she added.

Jack nodded and told them goodbye and within a minute was at Rose's side again.

Molly and Valerie hadn't told her about Ruth's blackmailing of Valerie since both had felt that Rose was already hurt and confused enough.

Rose leant back into Jack's embrace.

"She's my mother," she choked out.

"Hey…," Jack silently whispered to her. "You know some people are…," he started, but stopped himself.

Actually he didn't know anything that could excuse her mother's behaviour.

"I love you, Jack," Rose looked up at him.

Jack drew her closer to him placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, my angel," Jack told her.

Rose leant her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy now.

"Rose, maybe it's better if you sleep now," Jack said sensing her tiredness.

"Mmh…," Rose nodded standing up, but she was so tired that she immediately fell back against him.

Jack didn't take much time into scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom laying her down.

Rose was asleep within a minute.


	138. Chapter 138

Molly and Valerie returned before Ruth. They were both tired, but couldn't sleep.

"You can go to bed, if you want," Molly said.

But Valerie shook her head.

Molly had promised Rose that she wouldn't mention a word to Ruth and she was determined to keep that promise. However it would be hard.

Valerie stood up after a while and really went to bed, while Molly remained sitting in the couch.

She couldn't sleep now.

Ruth returned an hour later. She had enjoyed the time with Cal and his wife.

When she got home, she wondered why the lights were still on and found Molly sitting in the living room, reading.

"You're still up?" Ruth asked.

"How was your evening with Mr. Hockley?" Molly wanted to know instead of answering her question.

"Nice, at least he seems to understand my problems with Mr. Dawson," Ruth told her. "Anyways I'm tired, I'm going to sleep," Ruth said.

She expected that Rose was already lying in her bed.

_She doesn't even ask, if her daughter is already home_ – Molly thought disgustedly.

…...

The next day Molly was up first. She hadn't been able to sleep for long. The whole night she had thought about Rose. At least she knew that with Jack on her side Rose was in good hands.

She still wondered what she should tell Ruth.

Molly wanted to slap her and she was sure that she wasn't the only one.

Sure Jack wanted to do the same.

Molly just wanted to sit down, when the telephone rang.

It was Jack, telling her that Rose intended to speak with her mother.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Jack agreed that it wasn't, but both knew how stubborn Rose could be.

That was probably the only thing that she had in common with her mother.

They told her that they would be there in an hour, so Molly laid the table for five.

Valerie was next up and wondered.

"Jack and Rose are coming over," Molly explained to her answering her unspoken question.

"Maybe it's better, if I go out," Valerie said.

"No, just wait. If Rose wants you to leave than you…," she began, but stopped when she saw Ruth standing in the door.

"What should Rose want?" Ruth asked.

"Oh…ahem…nothing," Molly stammered. "Why don't you sit down?" she said instead.

Ruth did as she was told and suddenly noticed that there were five plates on the table.

"Are we awaiting a quest?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact we…," she started wondering if she should give Ruth some warning, but then decided against it.

Ruth would find out soon enough.

Unbeknownst to Molly however Ruth too had invited someone over. But she hadn't told Molly a word about it.

Ruth had called Henry yesterday and told him that he needed to speak with Rose and that they needed their marriage to work.

"Did I tell you that I invited him over?" Ruth wondered about herself.

No, she hadn't told her. They hadn't spoken with each other since the Hockley's had been here.

"Who?" Molly looked at her.

Ruth wanted to answer her question, but before she could there was a knock on the door.

Thinking that it was Jack and Rose, Molly went over to the door to open it.

She was shocked when she saw Henry standing there instead.

"Mr. Calvert?" Molly watched Henry.

Had he been drinking again?

It seemed like it.

Henry stared at her, but didn't say a word.

"Henry, how nice that you could come," Ruth said while moving over to them. "I called him yesterday, Molly. I hope you don't mind, but I think that Rose and he need to sort out some things."

Ruth had invited Henry, while Jack and Rose too would be here soon.

Now that could be interesting.

"No, of course not…why don't you come in, Mr. Calvert?" Molly stammered.

"Is something wrong, Molly?" Ruth asked wondering about Molly's sudden uneasiness.

"No, everything's fine," Molly said trying to sound stern.

The three of them went into the living room, where Henry looked around.

"So, where is she?"

"Where is who?" Molly asked back though she knew the answer of course and was just biding time.

"Well Rose…my wife, where she is?"

"She's…uum…not here."

"Not here?" Ruth got out. "Where is she?" Ruth asked.

"I don't think that I've to answer you to that, Ruth. Your daughter is a grown up woman and can do and go where she wants to," Molly said angrily.

_And be with whom she wants to._

"And I think that I don't like the tone in your voice," Ruth spoke up just as furiously.

Through their heated discussion, they didn't hear the second knock on the door on this morning and Valerie opening the door to Jack and Rose.

Valerie led them into the living room as well noticing that their hands were intertwined the whole time and how Jack was looking at Rose.

She had wanted to warn them that Henry had come over too, but they had already made their way forward.

But Jack and Rose heard the voices of Molly and Ruth.

"Hey, I'm here for you," Jack whispered into her ear as they walked further.

Rose gladly leant back against him.

They couldn't believe it, when they saw Henry standing there.

Ruth had her back to them, but she immediately turned around, when she noticed Henry's shocked face.

"What…?" she wondered and gasped, when she saw her daughter standing next to him again.

"Hello, mother," Rose spoke up her voice clearly full of contempt.

"Rose, dear…oh thank god that you're here now. And I see that you brought Mr. Dawson with you. I'm glad that everything worked out between you two," she said.

Of course she didn't mean it; she just wanted to lie her way out.

Rose knew this immediately.

"Oh shut up, mother!" Rose shouted at her angrily.

Henry, who knew nothing about what Ruth had done, wondered about the sudden outburst of his wife.

Rose looked at her mother disgustedly.

"Rose darling, what happened?" Henry asked about to touch her arm, but before he could Jack had grabbed his hand and shoved him away from Rose.

"Don't dare to touch her again!" Jack screamed at him causing Henry to look shocked.

Ruth was stunned for a moment, but soon found her voice again.

"Mr. Dawson, he's her husband," Ruth said, but Jack only shot her an angry look.

"And you're her mother. A fine mother, I might add, considering what you did to her," he added distastefully holding Rose closely in his arms her head resting on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Henry asked once more.

Jack ignored him instead embracing Rose tighter.

"If you want we can go, my angel," Jack whispered into her ear, but Rose shook her head.

She wanted some answers and she wouldn't go until she got them.

Henry on the other hand was now furious at Jack for calling his wife _my angel_.

"Mr. Dawson, do I have to remind you of the fact that it's my wife you're holding in your arms?"

"I'm perfectly aware of that Mr. Calvert, but unlike you I know how to treat her as such," Jack said calmly.

Henry was even more furious now and lunged at him, but before he could get to him Rose had moved between them.

"Jack, Henry, please…," she began.

"Rose, don't you want to tell me what's going on here darling?" Henry asked.

Rose realized that he obviously really didn't know anything about what her mother had done, but there was something else that was bothering her about him.

"I'm not your darling," she spoke up angrily.

Henry was shocked.

"But Rose, dear…"

"I'm not your _dear Rose_ either. I'm Jack's wife and we would long be married, if hadn't been for this dam accident and you mother…"

Ruth frowned knowing very well what was to come.

Jack watched Rose concernedly while she moved closer to her mother.

"Tell me mother why did you do that?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Ruth tried to laugh it away.

"You don't know, really? You don't know that you set Jack up that you told Valerie to kiss him and to…or that you told Valerie to tell me that she slept with him…that you wanted to bring us apart, what don't you know, mother!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

Henry was shocked at what he heard.

Ruth had set Jack up?

Henry had been happy of course when Rose had returned to him, but he too had wondered.

Now it seemed that he knew the answer to his questions.

"It's your fault," Ruth shot out at Valerie.

"Please, mother, leave her out of this…"

"Rose I didn't mean to…I already told you that I'm glad you're back together…"

"You're even more disgusting than I thought mother. You could at least tell me the truth now," Rose calmly told her.

"Rose, dear…," Ruth began, but Rose held her hand up to silence her.

"No, mother, please don't tell me that you're sorry. I've heard that expression from you once too often. I want you…," she started, but didn't get any further.

All the stress she had endured in the past weeks came out at once and she fell back.

Jack was there immediately to catch her and the last thing Rose realized was Jack speaking to her, the worried look on his face.


	139. Chapter 139

Rose woke up in a hospital bed some time later. She wondered how she had gotten there. Opening her eyes she saw a doctor standing beside her bed.

"What happened?" she asked wearily.

"Don't you remember?"

"I…I only remember speaking with my mother and then everything went black," Rose said.

"You passed out, Mrs. Dawson. Your husband brought you here," the doctor told her.

Rose noted that he had called her Mrs. Dawson. That meant that Jack had told him that she was his wife.

And that he was waiting for her.

"Jack? Can I…see him?" she asked shyly.

_He must be worried sick about me._

Rose still slightly remembered the concerned look in his eyes.

"Considering what you have been through I guess its best, if you sleep now," the doctor said.

The doctor too wondered why there two man waiting for her outside, but he figured that this wasn't anything of his concern.

"Please, I can't sleep now…I want to see Jack," Rose begged him.

The doctor looked at her.

He noticed the worried look in Jack's eyes as well, when he had brought Rose here. It was clear how much this woman meant to him.

"Mrs. Dawson….," he tried to reason with her again.

"Doctor, I know that you're supposed to make me feel better, but believe nothing or should I say no one can cheer me up better than Jack," she said ignoring his remark.

"Alright…," the doctor nodded. "Alright, I'm going to get him."

Rose leant back into the bed while the doctor went out closing the door behind him.

….

Meanwhile Outside Jack and Molly sat on one side, while Henry and Ruth sat on the other.

All of them were worried but Rose but only Jack knew about her pregnancy.

"Jack, you'll see everything is fine with her," Molly spoke up putting a comforting hand around his shoulder. "You'll see she's going to be up soon."

Jack sighed heavily not answering her.

He didn't know what he should do without her.

Henry too was worried about Rose and wondered, if he should ask Jack what he knew.

Ruth meanwhile nervously bit her lip.

She had a pretty good idea of what Rose had wanted to tell her before passing out.

"Mrs. Brown is right. Rose is a fighter," Henry finally spoke up.

Jack however still didn't react and only slammed his shoulders.

"Mr. Dawson I know that we haven't been the best friends, but please believe me when I say that I don't want anything bad happening to her," Henry added standing up and moving over to Jack.

"In fact I think with Rose ill don't you think that we should overcome our troubles with each other," Henry started causing Ruth to look up.

What was he doing?

Siding with Mr. Dawson?

Was he completely mad now?

"Oh isn't that nice of him, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked.

Even though she wondered about Henry's motives she also found it very noble of him that he would forgive Mr. Dawson.

"I mean we both love her, right, Mr. Dawson?" Henry spoke up further. "Come on Mr. Dawson let's be friends again," he said holding his hand up for Jack to shake.

Sure he would take it.

Jack however didn't think of doing so.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"We can't be friends _again_, because we never were and we also never will be. Unlike you I would never hit the woman that I love, Mr. Calvert," Jack's head shot up and he looked at Henry with revulsion.

"Mr. Dawson…," came Ruth's voice, but Molly shot her a look to silence her and Ruth shrank back in her chair.

"And I would rather shake the hand of a porcupine than yours," he added almost screaming shoving Henry's arm away.

Henry looked stunned and moved a step back.

Jack unexpectedly jumped up startling everyone.

"What are you doing?" Molly wanted to know.

"Calling a friend…you'll make me sick, both of you," Jack said meaning of course Ruth and Henry.

Molly watched him worriedly leave afterwards turning her attention to Henry and Ruth.

"Can you believe that? Henry wanted to end the quarrel and Mr. Dawson rejected it," Ruth began receiving a cold stare from Molly.

"I never hit her Mrs. Brown, we just had a heated discussion," Henry said. "I would never do any harm to her."

"Oh of course you wouldn't…you're not like…," she stopped herself. It would surely not be good to mentioned Jack's name now. "…anyways I'm sure Rose will be well soon and…."

"Please be quite now," Molly said "Or I could forget myself."

Molly actually wanted to scream at her and slap her, but she slightly remembered where they were and why they were here and decided against it.

"Jack was right, you're both revolting."

Molly stood up as well and began spacing the floor.

"Mrs. Brown I only wanted the best for her," Henry spoke up.

"You've a very weird way of showing that," Jack told him instead of Molly returning to sit back down.

Henry swallowed a little bit.

He didn't feel very comfortable around Jack.

Jack looked like he would want to hit him any minute and most likely only didn't do so, because they were in a hospital and he was worried about Rose.

A nurse came up to them, before Henry could say anything more to Jack. She had been told by the doctor to get Jack.

"Who of you is Mr. Dawson?" she asked not knowing.

"I'm," Jack answered her standing up. "How is she?"

"Fine, she wants to see you and I've been told to fetch you," she explained.

"Thank god," Jack sighed in relieve.

Ruth moved up to them as well.

She heard the nurse telling Jack that Rose wanted to see him, but surely that was true for her as too.

_After all I'm her mother._

"Can we see her now?" Ruth asked.

"Mr. Dawson can," the nurse told her.

"I'm her mother, sure Rose wants to see me too," Ruth laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry madam, but I've been told to get Mr. Dawson, not you," the nurse said. "Come on, Mr. Dawson, follow me," she added turning to Jack.

Ruth was left stunned.

While Jack and the nurse left, Molly turned her attention back to Henry.

So far Molly had actually felt a little bit sorry for him, thinking about how it must be for him with Rose leaving him and everything. But after what she had heard today that sorrow for him had been replaced by anger towards him.


	140. Chapter 140

Rose had closed her eyes and was lying with her head back on the pillow. She still couldn't believe what her mother had done, no better she could, but she didn't want to, she refused to believe it.

_How could her own mother have done that?_

She was so distressed that she had even forgotten about telling the doctor to get Jack. Rose was startled, when she heard the door open.

"I don't want to see anyone," she choked out angrily not bothering to look up.

"Oh, not even me?" Jack asked her smiling at her.

"Of course, you're the exception," she smiled back.

Jack immediately moved up to her sitting down at the edge of the bed holding her close.

"I completely forgot that…that I…I mean…," she stammered, but Jack stopped her with a kiss.

"Hey, it's alright, Rose," he told her stroking her hair.

Rose didn't dare to speak a word about her pregnancy for fear that it was terminated once more.

But so far she hadn't felt anything, there had been no blood.

However what did she knew?

Maybe she had lost the baby…a baby again and hadn't even noticed it.

Suddenly she noticed Jack moving one hand over her stomach.

"How's our baby doing? You know my angel I can't wait to live together with you and our children, to have a family with you," he told her lovingly.

_I've to tell him._

_I've to tell him that this baby too might never see the light of day._

Rose swallowed and there was change in der face, which of course didn't escape Jack's notice.

"What's wrong with you, my love?" he asked her.

Rose had felt committed to tell the doctor everything. After all he had to know, if he wanted to help her and treat her correctly.

He was a doctor so Rose knew that he couldn't tell Jack without breaking the law.

But the point was that she needed to tell him now and she just didn't know how to do this.

Rose felt this tears coming up, when she remembered the last time she had lost a baby.

"Rose, my angel, what happened? Come on, you know that you can tell me everything," Jack silently spoke up.

'_I'm sorry Mrs. Calvert but you've lost your baby.'_

Henry had just stood there not saying a word.

Rose was sure that Jack's reaction would be different, if it should happen again.

She had lied in bed for weeks afterwards, refusing to see anyone.

Losing a child was something that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

"I've to tell you something," Rose choked out her voice a bare whisper.

_God, how do I explain this to him?_

_What if he leaves me, when…?_

No, Jack wouldn't leave her.

_But what if it's a girl again and he wants a son and…I can't stand another miscarriage._

'_You need to be careful Mrs. Dawson,'_ another doctor had told her a few months ago. _'Or this pregnancy could end up with a miscarriage as well.'_

Rose knew what she was putting her life in danger with this pregnancy.

After her last miscarriage that doctors had told her that with another pregnancy she not only put her child in danger, but her own life as well.

"Rose?" she heard Jack's worried voice beside her.

_I can't tell him._

"Has it something to do with your mother?" he guessed, when she didn't answer right away, but Rose shook her head.

No, in this her mother was completely irresponsible.

"I'm so scared," she got out surprised about herself at her sudden outburst.

Jack's arms were encircling her immediately.

_If the baby dies too he'll think that it is his fault._

"What are you scared about, my angel?" he softly spoke up stroking her hair.

"That I'll lose another baby," she choked out without thinking further.

She was shocked, when she realized what she had just said.

She hadn't wanted to tell him like this.

Some explaining yes…maybe telling him that there were problems with…no that the doctor had told her that she needed to be careful…but not like this.

But Jack had already heard them and she couldn't take her words back now.

'…_another one…lose another one…'_ the words rang a bell into Jack's ears, because that meant that she had already…

"Rose, hey…," he began not really knowing what he should tell her.

He couldn't even imagine what it was be like to lose a child.

For a quick second he had thought that she had been talking about Andy and his death, but then she would've used the term _child_ instead of _baby._

"I'm sorry…I…oh god Jack…I….," she mumbled her voice wearily.

"Tell me what happened, Rose?" Jack asked her.

Rose leant back against him, before continuing.

"I lost…I mean I had a miscarriage…well actually two, one shortly after I got married to Henry and the other one about two years ago," she spoke the words as if talking about the weather, but Jack knew that they still taking a ton on her.

Talking so supposed calmly about what happened to her seemed to be the only way for her to be able to talk about it at all.

"My god, Rose, I so sorry to hear that…I can't even imagine what it must be like to…," he said to her softly stroking her hair.

"What if it happens again Jack? What if…?" she looked up at him her face full of tears.

Jack stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't even think about that Rose. Our baby isn't going to die," Jack firmly told her wiping her tears away.

"Henry always wanted to have more children," Rose added after a while.

Henry.

Through his concern for Rose Jack had somehow completely forgotten about that stupid jerk until she brought his name up again.

"Did he force you into having more children?" he asked her.

Rose knew what he wanted to hear from her and the answer to that question was _yes_, but she also knew what would happen if she told him.

He had already been angry, when Cora had told him about Henry hitting her.

"Jack it takes two people for that," Rose told him instead of answering his question.

"I know that, but who was the one who wanted more children?" Jack repeated his question in another way.

"Rose, I don't want to pressure you…I'm…you don't have to answer this, if you don't…," he said realizing that she probably wasn't in the state to talk about it.

"Henry…he wanted to have a son and…," Rose cut him in.

"So he put your life in danger?" Jack asked disgustedly, but it was more a statement than a question.

Jack drew Rose closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

He wanted to know how far she had been, when it had happened, but figured that she would tell him, if she wanted to do so.

He didn't have to wait long.

"The first time I didn't even know that I was pregnant until I lost the baby. It was in the early months of the pregnancy. The doctors told me later on that the…the stress and the cold I had to endure during the Titanic sinking were…well for them it was a wonder that I was even pregnant at all," she spoke up calmly.

It was so hard for her to talk about it, but Jack's presence made her relax slightly and gave the strength to go on.

"And the second time?" Jack asked her silently stroking her hair.

"I was in the sixth month or seventh…? I don't remember, I guess I've blocked it out…," Rose laughed slightly, but Jack knew that she wasn't in the mood for laughing, quite the contrary.

"Hey, that's perfectly understandable Rose. My god Rose…I don't know what I would do if…," Jack said his eyes wandering around the room.

"After the first miscarriage Henry was…he…"

"Pressured you into having another child?" Jack finished for her.

That was true more or less, no it was true.

"He risked your life so that he could have his heir," Jack said disgustedly.

Rose realized that he was right, but hearing it like this was like…

"It sounds so harsh, when you say it like this," Rose her voice drifting.

Jack's eyes rested on hers.

"But it's true, he risked your life and…," Jack began, when he instantly remembered something.

Rose knew what he was thinking about and wanted to stop him from say it out allowed, but Jack was quicker.

"…and I'm doing so now," he added shocked about himself. "Oh god Rose…I'm so sorry…I'm not better than him," Jack spoke up.

Rose was shocked at his words.

He not better than Henry?

Rose shook her head stopping him with a kiss.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true," Jack simply stated looking away on the floor. "I said that would always protect you and now…now I'm the one putting you in danger…," he whispered.

"No, Jack please…look at me," she put her hand under his chin forcing him to look up. "Jack even before I told you about the dead babies, I knew exactly that this would be your reaction…that you would think that it was your fault…but Jack it's not true…you're the best things that ever happened to me Jack and…oh god I don't anyone else, who would be willing to risk his life for me like you did so many times, the most meaningful one being during the Titanic sinking…," she said to him.

"But I could never forgive myself, if something happens to you," Jack interrupted her.

"I know that Jack, but please believe it wouldn't be your fault if…and what about your stupid reference to Henry? Of course you're better than Henry; you're much better than every man I ever knew or will ever meet. So please Jack don't belittle yourself. I'm pretty sure that Henry would never stay in the cold icy waters of the North Atlantic so that I would be safe," she added touching Jack's cheek.

"You mean that…?"

"I mean that I love you, Jack, and that you're the only person in the world that I feel completely safe with," she said smiling up at him.

Jack slightly smiled back.

"You know how much I love you, my angel right?" Jack grinned at her.

"Yes and that's exactly why you're nothing like Henry. And like you said before nothing is going to happen to the baby….," she smiled as well.

"You're right it isn't, because I won't let everything bad happen to you…"

"I know you won't," Rose interrupted him moving her lips closer to his.

Before she knew what was happening it was Jack kissing her again.

Afterwards she led her head on his shoulder.

"I'd do everything for you my angel," Jack whispered to her while Rose had happily closed her eyes.

She was relieved now that the truth was finally out.


	141. Chapter 141

Ruth was eager to know what was wrong with her daughter, but she was far from accepting Jack in her life. Ruth however realized that she needed to play out some other cards.

She needed to fake some feelings for Jack Dawson.

Ruth felt Molly's eyes on her and was uncomfortable.

Henry had sat down on the opposite side of Ruth and Molly had moved away from both.

He hadn't said a word since Jack had left to be with Rose.

He wondered what they were talking about.

Henry looked over at Ruth, who seemed to be deeply in thoughts.

"I really hope Rose is alright," Ruth suddenly spoke up.

Molly looked at her not bothering to answer anything.

She wanted to ask Ruth, if her daughter meant anything to her other than being a trophy to sell to the highest bidder.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Ruth added referring to Jack and Rose.

_Oh, I've a pretty good idea about that._

Molly would've long since left these two alone, if it hadn't been for Rose. Molly liked Rose and felt sorry for her for having such a mother, if Ruth could even be called a mother.

Henry meanwhile was more nervous than ever and unlike Ruth he wasn't very good in hiding his tenseness.

_I wonder how Rose ever got to marry him._

Henry was not only an idiot; it seemed that he was a liar as well.

Mr. Hockley had had his bad times too, but unlike Henry he at least stood up to his faults and wasn't pretending and putting the blame on someone else.

"Do you think that Mr. Dawson is still angry at me?" he suddenly choked out.

Molly stared at him. His voice was like those of a little child being caught, but Henry was a grown up man.

He needed to take responsibility for his actions.

"Mrs. Brown, I mean…," Henry started again thinking that she hadn't heard him.

_My god what a stupid jerk…_

"How should I know Mr. Calvert?" Molly asked him.

"I thought, because you knew him so well and…well I don't want Rose to believe that I would…," he stammered.

Molly wanted to tell him to shut up, but she wasn't sure, if through the alcohol and everything he would even be able to understand.

"Every marriage has its problems Mrs. Brown," Henry added.

"That's true Molly. Henry may have made some mistakes, but he loves my daughter," Ruth said.

Molly couldn't believe it.

"Jack loves your daughter, Ruth," she stated calmly grabbing a newspaper lying next to her and started reading it.

Hopefully the two of them would stop talking now.

The same nurse as from before came up to them.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" she asked and Ruth stood up.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter wants to see you," she said.

Ruth was immediately relieved.

So there was still everything alright.

Ruth looked at Molly with triumph in her eyes that seemed to tell – _see I told you so_.

Of course she was her mother and even though Rose was angry at her now that feeling would surely change sooner or later.

"Don't be surprised, if it doesn't turn out like you expect," Molly warned her with a serious tone in her voice.

"Please, Molly, don't be silly…she's my daughter. I mean what can she do?" Ruth laughed before following the nurse.

….

The doctor had told them that the baby was fine, but that Rose needed to be careful and best to stay in bed until it was born.

Rose had at first rejected.

"I can't do this. What about my work?"

But Jack had soon convinced her that her pregnancy was more important.

"Don't worry, doctor, I'll see to it that she'll stay in bed," he had told the doctor afterwards.

Rose had smiled up at him.

"I see you're in good hands then, Mrs. Dawson," the doctor had said.

The doctor had left then and she and Jack had happily started kissing and hugging each other again.

Rose however knew that she still needed to get something else off of her mind. She needed to finish up with someone. And soon enough she had told Jack that she wanted to see her mother.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" he had asked her concernedly.

"Jack, it's probably a bad one, but still I've to do it," she had answered him.

Jack had nodded knowing what she meant and had embraced her tighter.

He was sorry for Rose for having such a mother, albeit Ruth Dewitt Bukater didn't deserve the term mother.

Afterwards they had told the nurse to get Ruth.

…..

When Ruth entered the room, the first thing she saw was Jack Dawson kissing her daughter's head, holding her in his arms.

Rose was laughing at some joke he had obviously just told her.

Both however seemed completely unaware of her presence.

"Ahem…," Ruth cleared her throat and took a step forward.

They however just continued with what they were doing.

"Do you know how beautiful you look today, my angel?" Jack whispered nibbling at her ear.

"Even with this hospital gown on?" Rose wondered looking up at him.

"Of course, you look beautiful in everything," he said out aloud. "And without everything," he added in a whisper earning a little nudge from Rose.

"Really Mr. Dawson," she spoke up as if to nurture him but she was laughing through it and Jack knew that she wasn't angry at all.

"I love you so much," Rose said after a while.

"I love you too," Jack answered drawing her closer to him and kissed her.

Ruth turned her head away and faced the floor, while Jack continued with placing kisses on her daughter's neck.

"Jack…," Rose happily choked out.

Of course they both knew that Ruth was standing there watching them, however they didn't care anymore.

Ruth felt uneasy around them and wondered if she should leave again.

Maybe she hadn't understood the nurse correctly?

They didn't look like they had awaited anyone.

"Ahem…," Ruth said for a second time and was about to turn around and leave again.

Before she really left however Rose's head shot up and she looked at her.

After all she had to get this over with.

"Oh hello mother, we didn't hear you coming," Rose spoke up trying not so giggle, because Jack was still biting on her neck.

"You wanted to see me?" Ruth asked and Rose thought that she could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

But this time her mother wouldn't convince her anymore that she only wanted what was best for her.

Rose had enough of this.

"Yes, mother, I've to tell you something…," she began and giggled at Jack's constant kisses. "Jack…," she silently whispered. "Jack, please stop…," she added a little louder and now serious.

"Of course, my love," he said and moved up.

Rose instead laid her head on his shoulder looking at her mother again.

"Rose I…I'm sorry, if I've disturbed you and Mr. Dawson, I can come back later," Ruth spoke up.

Rose stared at her and sat up straight in the bed.

She didn't know how to react as first, but then she started laughing and Ruth looked at her wondering until Rose stopped and turned back to her serious expression again.

"I'm surprised mother, how come that you suddenly know Jack's name?" Rose asked her sarcastically. "I thought he was only just _that boy_ to you?"

"Rose, please, I've…," Ruth began, but Rose stopped her by holding her hand up.

"No, mother, not now, not anymore. I've got to tell you something mother and I hope that for once you listen carefully," she said.

Ruth bit her lip and didn't know what to say.

Something told her that she had overdone it this time, but she still refused to believe the impossible.

"Jack, leave me alone with her, please," Rose added turning her attention to him.

"But…," he slightly protested.

"Please, Jack, just for a while," she said.

"Sure if that's what you want," Jack said. "I'm going to wait outside," he added before kissing her again.

"I know that you will," Rose told him after the kiss had ended.

Jack then stood up and left the room not bothering to say anything to Ruth.

He didn't even look at her.

Ruth knew better than to say anything to lecture his behaviour. She already had enough troubles.

…

"Please, mother, have a seat," Rose spoke up mentioning to the chair standing near the door.

Only now did Ruth notice it.

She moved the chair closer over to the bed and sat down.

"Rose, let, me tell you that…," Ruth started, but Rose soon cut her in.

"No, mother, first _you_ listen to _me_," Rose told her firmly.

"Of course go on," Ruth shrank back.

"Well first I've to say that before meeting Jack, I had really thought you were probably just a little bit…oh how should I say it? Yes that you were just not used to being a mother that you were only a little bit stiff and…but not only with Jack in fact with everyone I met later on, I realized that it wasn't my fault that at all that you treated me like some…like some award…," Rose cleared her throat before continuing. "Yes in fact every other mother I've met so far whether it was Fabrizio's or Gisela's or Gisela herself…everyone was surprisingly for me at first…doing everything that was best for her children and not what was best for her," Rose said.

"I only wanted the best for you, my dear. I didn't realize that until…"

"Until what, mother?" Rose cut her in. "You know after Molly had told me that you were here living with her and that you would surely be grateful if I visited you I was sceptical at first. After all I still remembered you wanting to push me into that ill-fated marriage with Cal…but I gave it a second thought. I really believed that the sinking might've changed you."

"Rose, I've…please let me explain," Ruth begged her silently.

"Of course mother, explain to it me. I'm really excited to hear your explanation for everything. Go on mother give me some details of why you set up Jack or why you used his seven year old daughter for your plans," Rose spoke up calmly. "Come on, enlighten me mother, I'm waiting," she added leaning back onto the pillows.

"I really only wanted the best for you, Rose. I'm your mother…alright I know I've made some mistakes and I'm sorry for that…but I never wanted anything bad happening to you. I know that the engagement with Cal wasn't what you wanted and that…with…the thing with Valerie, I thought that I was sparing you of a doomed future," she stammered.

"A doomed future with Jack?" Rose interrupted her not believing what she had just heard.

"Do you even realize mother what he has done for me? He saved me during the sinking, he was ready to die for me," Rose added in a most serious tone.

"I know how much he means to you, Rose and I'm willing to change. Believe me I…"

Rose had to stop her, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to hear any more excuses from her mother.

"You don't even know what the word_ change_ means, mother. Enough of this now…before I forget don't put the blame on Valerie. It's not her fault that I returned to Jack. I already knew that he was innocent for Valerie mentioned a word about it."

"Is everything alright with you?" Ruth asked her after a while.

She sensed that this could end badly for her.

"Oh, yes everything is fine thanks you Jack."

"What happened?" Ruth wanted to know.

She was concern about her daughter now, but Rose was still done with her.

"I'm sorry mother, didn't I already tell you? Well I surely just have forgotten about it, just like you only forgot to tell me that you set Jack up," she spoke up ironically.

"Rose, please, what's wrong with you?" Ruth repeated her question.

"Oh yes, what's wrong with me? In fact nothing is wrong with me; I just had a little breakdown. But you know such things happen from time to time, when you're pregnant and have to endure stress. But I'm sure that Jack will do anything to keep me safe," Rose told her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, mother I'm. Jack's the father," she said though she was sure that Ruth had already known.

Ruth was shocked at hearing this.

So this was the reason why Rose had started to put on weight.

"I'm happy for you two really. Please tell this Mr. Dawson," she said.

"You know mother, with you I never know if you're telling me the truth or lying to me. But I will tell Jack. I'm sure your good wishes are just as important for him as they are for me," Rose told her.

Of course neither Jack nor her cared about Ruth's approval, she understood that very well now.

"How far along are you?" Ruth wanted to know.

"Around the fifth month…"

"So I'm going to be a grandmother soon enough," Ruth said suddenly happy about the news.

Maybe everything could be fine now?

But Rose was soon crashing down her hopes.

"No, mother, Jack and I will be parents soon enough," Rose said. "While you will be out of the picture," she added.

"Rose, you don't mean this…you…you've…you're my daughter," Ruth said feeling the tears coming up.

For once Rose was sure that they weren't fake ones, but she wasn't about to forgive her anymore.

"Of course I mean it mother. I want you out of my life. I never want to see you again, you should never again bother my family or me," Rose said and took out a handkerchief handing it to Ruth.

"Thank you," Ruth silently took it.

"You may probably want to keep it mother, because it will be the last thing that you ever receive from me," Rose spoke up "And now please leave me alone and tell Jack that he can come in again," she added turning her head away from her mother.

Ruth stood up not knowing what else to say for now and left the room with tearful eyes.

She was sure however that the last word wasn't spoken in this.

Surely her daughter couldn't be so unforgiving.


	142. Chapter 142

Jack returned to Rose's bedside seeing her mother moving out.

"Mr. Dawson, I'm sorry," Ruth told him, but Jack didn't bother to answer anything.

There was someone more important to him.

Rose was sitting in the bed staring into space. She did her best to hide her sadness, but Jack knew how much this whole thing was taking on her.

"Hey," Jack said placing an arm around her.

"I told my mother to stay out of my life Jack. I…I told her to leave…forever," she choked out silently.

"Rose…," Jack draw her closer to him and she led her head on his shoulder.

"Every other mother I knew was so…well you know…why does mine have to be so…," she stammered.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know," Jack said holding her close. "But I know that we're going to have a wonderful life together," he added drawing her face to him.

"A wonderful life together with you Jack, that's what I ever…," she started but was interrupted by the doctor coming into the room.

"I see you're feeling better, Mrs. Dawson," he said.

"Yes," Rose simply stated. "When can I leave?" she asked.

"You're pregnant Mrs. Dawson and you just had a breakdown…"

"When?"

"Rose he's only doing his job," Jack interjected.

"Tomorrow, I want to keep an eye on you, tomorrow you can leave and that's my last word."

"Alright, alright, I understand when I'm defeated," Rose said.

The doctor moved over to her to check her pulse.

"So Mrs. Dawson, I guess that I can keep you alone here with your husband?"

"Yes," Rose nodded.

"O.k. so far everything is fine with you. I'm coming back later on to check on you," the doctor said before extending the room again.

….

Outside Molly wondered, if she should go home. It seemed like Rose was doing well and surely she and Jack wanted their time alone.

Ruth hadn't spoken a word since returning from Rose's side and Molly curious to know what had happened.

Molly was about to stand up and speak with her, when she saw a blond woman that she remembered having seen somewhere before, but didn't remember where, coming up to her.

But the children next to her were undoubtedly Jack'

So she must be a friend so him.

"Mrs. Brown?"

"Yes?" Molly wondered.

"My name is Helga Di Rossi. We've met before. I mean a friend of Jack and Rose," she explained to her.

"Oh I remember you were the one who wanted to bring Rose and her mother together," Molly said.

"Yes," Helga laughed. "Well anyways Jack called us and told my husband and me what happened. Actually he said that we shouldn't come here, but you know the children, they…I couldn't keep them away."

"Can we see Rose now?" Cora asked.

"She needs her rest now, honey," Molly told her looking at her.

She still remembered how Cora had detested Rose once, but was happy that she was accepting her now.

"Is she ill?" Cora wanted to know.

"A little bit probably…," Molly said.

"Like Mama was?" Cora asked the tone in her voice breaking Molly's heart.

"No, dear, she isn't going to die," Molly explain to her.

"That's good, because otherwise Papa is going to be sad," she said.

"You know your father will be happy, when he hears that you've accepted her."

"I already told him."

"Oh that's good. But you know your father wouldn't want you and your sister to stay here. A hospital is really not the right place for young children like you," Molly said.

"Mrs. Brown is right, you both should be going to bed now, it's quite late," Helga told them.

"Come on…you tell her…," Zita choked out nudging her sister.

"You want to tell me something?" Molly asked.

"Mmh…," Cora nodded. "We…we thought about something…we want to do something for Papa and Rose…," she said.

"And what, honey?"

Cora looked around seeing Henry and Ruth sitting nearby.

She really didn't want them to know.

Cora mentioned for Molly to move closer to her so that she could whisper everything to her in her ear.

Molly smiled brightly afterwards.


	143. Chapter 143

While Jack was staying in the hospital with Rose, Molly, Helga and the girls were preparing a surprise for Rose and Jack.

Ruth hadn't spoken a word since returning from Rose's bedside and Henry was just as ignorant as ever. Molly wondered if this would ever change. He had gone home after waiting for hours for Rose to call him, but she hadn't.

Molly was sure that he would be drinking again.

She shook her head.

Henry Calvert surely needed professional help just that the only person, who had some influence over him, was Ruth and she didn't recognize his need at all.

Ruth herself seemed to be still thinking that Rose might call her a second time and refused to leave the hospital.

Molly didn't know what had happened between them, but she knew that it was something very important.

"Ruth, go home, you need your sleep," she had told her.

"What if Rose wants to see me again?"

Molly had known instantly that Rose wouldn't ask for her. Even though she didn't know for sure she had a pretty good idea just what Rose had told her mother.

Molly hated Ruth for what she had done, but now she needed to help the children with their plan. She would deal with Ruth later. She just wanted her away from Rose now.

"Ruth, she's sleeping now too. You can't speak with her now," Molly had said to her. "Come on let's go home."

Ruth had finally given in and returned home with Molly.

Valerie was there and Molly wasn't sure, if it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone.

"Ruth, you know, I've to go out for a while…I….," Molly had stammered.

"Oh, I understand I should leave her alone," Ruth had said.

Molly had nodded.

"Can I come with you?" she had asked.

"I don't think that this would be a good idea."

Valerie had stood aside, wondering what had happened, but she knew that by asking she wouldn't get an answer.

Ruth must've known instantly where Molly would be going.

"Please Molly tell her that I'm sorry," she had begged her.

"Ruth I…," she had started. "We're going to talk about it later," she had finally added.

Ruth had understood and retired to her bedroom, while Valerie remained sitting in the living room.

"Keep an eye on her while I gone, will you?" Molly had asked Valerie.

"Of course Mrs. Brown," Valerie had answered.

Molly was far from feeling sorry for Ruth, but she also just didn't want to throw her out.

…

"Do you think that they like our surprise, Molly?" Cora asked her.

"Of course they'll love it," Molly smiled. "What are going to do it's…they'll be so happy about it."

Fabrizio, Helga and their children were helping them.

"I just hope that Rose will be well soon," Helga said.

"Oh, she will, Jack's going to ensure that she is."

"I'm so happy for them," Helga smiled.

She remembered how sad Jack had been; actually both of them had been.

"So and remember no talking about her mother or Mr. Calvert today," Molly reminded them.

They had agreed that Molly should be getting Jack and Rose.

Neither of them could wait, especially the children were anxious.

"I'll come back soon," Molly said before leaving for the hospital.

…..

Just like she had expected Rose was eager to leave the hospital.

Jack was holding her in his arms, when Molly entered the room.

The doctor had told them that she needed to take it easy and Jack was of course determined to keep his Rose safe.

"I see you two are ready?" Molly said peeking her head inside.

"Molly?" Rose wondered. "What are you doing here?"

Jack was just as stunned as Rose.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Well yes…we thought that…that I mean…you would be with…mother."

"I sent her home. But…I'm not here, because of her."

"Then why Molly?" Jack asked.

"It's about…," she began, but stopped herself. "Well I just thought that you two might be hungry and…," she added, she didn't want to give them a clue.

"Do you want to go and eat something, Rose?" Jack turned to her.

Molly smiled about how he always would ask her first.

"Yes, the hospital food is actually not very good."

"Great," Molly smiled.

….

"Why didn't you tell us that we would be going here?" Rose asked her as they were standing in front of Fabrizio's restaurant.

"Because…I just forgot," Molly stammered.

They both laughed knowing of course that she didn't.

"Come on, Rose," Jack said to her helping her up the few stairs.

…

Inside the restaurant was decorated making Rose gasped, when she saw it.

"Wow," she got out. "Do you have…?" she wondered turning to Jack.

"No that wasn't my idea," Jack shook his head.

Cora and Zita came running up to them.

"Do you like that Rose?" Cora asked her.

Rose was stunned for a moment.

"It was yours?"

"Please say that you like it, it's a surprise for you and Papa," she said.

Rose turned to Jack for a moment before she faced Cora again.

"Of course it's wonderful…I…it's great," she smiled.

"So come on Rose, you got something to eat," Cora said taking her hand.

Jack and Rose were lead over to a table that too was decorated.

They were wondering what would be happening next. Cora and Zita seemed to have got some plan.

"Did you know anything about it?" Rose whispered to Jack while they were waiting sitting at the table.

"No, really, as much as I wish…I had no idea," he whispered back.

Fabrizio and Helga came out after some time, Fabrizio dressed in a cook's habit, Helga like a waitress.

They brought over some food and placed it in front of them.

"Fabrizio?" Jack wondered laughing slightly when he saw his friend.

"Today I'm not Fabrizio, I'm your chef de cuisine," he said imitating a French accent.

"If you wish…," Jack still couldn't hold back a giggle.

Fabrizio had made some Italian specialities, which Jack and Rose both liked very much.

Though they were still wondering why they were here at all, surely it wasn't just to eat.

"Rose, Papa," Cora came up to them after some time.

"Oh, dear, don't you want to eat something too?" Rose asked her.

"We've to tell you something, actually we've to ask you something, Rose," Cora began.

Rose shot Jack a quick wondering look, but he just chuckled with his shoulders.

"And what, honey?" Rose returned her attention to Cora.

"First I wanted to apologize to you for what I said to you. You're not responsible for Mama's death and I'm sorry that I said that," Cora started.

"Oh, dear, I know that and I shouldn't have pretended that could just replace your mother…," Rose told her.

"Well that's not everything," Cora said. "There's something else we need to ask you, Rose."

She turned her attention to her sister, who was holding something in her hands.

"Molly and Helga helped us to find something for you, Rose," she began handing Rose the present.

Rose stared at small present in her hands and now wondered even more.

"Come on, Rose, open it," Cora said.

"Yeah, open it, Rose," her sister repeated.

The present was wrapped up very nicely.

Finally Rose had removed the paper around and was holding a small box in her hands.

Oh my god that couldn't be…they wouldn't she thought…

When she finally managed with her shaking hands, she really found what she was somehow expecting.

"Oh my god," Rose choked out staring at the ring in her hands.

"Do you like it, Rose?"

"Of course it's beautiful…"

It really was beautiful gold with a red stone in it.

The children surely had inherited their father's good taste.

"So Rose since Papa is obviously to ask you, we thought that we should ask you," Cora started. "So do you want to marry Papa and become our new mother?" Cora asked her.

Rose was stunned for a moment feeling the tears coming up.

She had never awaited this.

She turned her head to Jack, who was smiling at her lovingly holding her hand.

"Yes Rose do you want to marry me?" he repeated himself.

"Of course I want," Rose happily exclaimed finding her voice again. "I love you Jack!" she shouted throwing her arms around him.

Jack happily hugged her back kissing all over.

"You have to take the ring, Rose," Zita spoke up after some time, causing everyone to laugh.

Rose was happily leaning against Jack, who had immediately wiped her tears away.

"Of course, honey."

"May I?" Jack asked Cora, who had taken the box in her hands again.

"Of course, Papa…"

Jack took the ring from her and placed it on Rose's finger.

Rose couldn't remember a moment when she had been happier.

She was sitting now on Jack's lap while the children too were smiling brightly.

"We've to ask you something else, Rose," Cora started again.

Rose mentioned for her to go on.

"Can we call you Mama from now on?" both of them said in unison.

Rose was again stunned.

"Of course you can," she finally told them and hugged them both.


	144. Chapter 144

Henry was sitting at home alone, holding a bottle of alcohol in his hands.

He couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't believe it.

His hands were already shaking, when he took another sip. He looked over at the clock knowing that he would've to work again in a few hours. How he should do this, he didn't know.

_Mr. Hockley isn't going to be pleased._

Henry clenched his fists.

"I love her," he choked out before falling into a deep slumber.

…..

'_Care to dance with me, Miss?"_

_Rose had smiled up at him._

_She been so vulnerable back then and he still wondered what was wrong with her._

_Rose had looked so lovely._

_She always looked lovely._

_When he had asked her to marry him, she had been happy, right?_

_It had been her choice; he hadn't pushed her into anything._

Henry couldn't sleep very well. He was turning over and waking up again and again.

How could she have done that?

…

Not surprisingly he was completely worn out on the next day and could hardly stand straight.

Henry poured himself a coffee and another one.

Surely that would help.

He then took a bath against the smell of the alcohol.

'_Yes in fact I do believe that you're.'_

Damn it.

That was all the fault of Mr. Dawson.

If he hadn't come in their life…

Not much surprisingly either the coffee and the bath neither helped very much against the alcohol.

But Henry was too drunk to notice.

He just made his way up to his office.

…..

Cal so far hadn't heard a word of Jack and Rose being together again, but when he saw Henry leaning heavily drunken against his desk, he didn't even have to ask.

Cal wondered, if he should tell him the whole truth about them.

"Mr. Hockley," Henry sat up straight in his chair, when he noticed Cal coming into the room.

Cal shook his head.

It really had taken a ton on him, more than that actually.

"Rose has…," he started his voice cracking.

Cal felt a bit sorry for him though he had always known that nothing could separate Jack and Rose.

"Mr. Calvert I…"

"She…how could she do that?" Henry choked out clenching his fists.

Cal was sure that Henry's anger was mostly against Jack and not Rose.

"Maybe you should take a day off," Cal suggested, but Henry just shook his head.

"I don't need a day off. I've to finish some work," he said returning his attention back to the papers lying on the desk in front of him.

"Mr. Calvert not in your state," Cal told him firmly.

Henry looked up at him.

That was only the fault of Mr. Dawson.

Cal knew what he was thinking as he had the same opinion not long ago.

But what should he tell him?

Find someone else?

Other mother's also have beautiful daughters?

Cal wasn't good at soothing people.

"I'm calling you a taxi," he added.

"I don't need one."

"Of course you do, I want you to go home and sleep off your drunk," Cal said his voice indicating no rejection.

He then went over to the telephone to summon a taxi.

_Damn it, I can drive for myself._

Cal watched Henry leave afterwards.

He didn't have much sympathy for someone like him.

_If it doesn't change, I'm going to have to fire him._

…..

At home Henry was still too drunk to take more than a few steps inside. Eventually he collapsed on the floor.

Cal had paid the taxi driver beforehand and he left as soon as Henry was inside.

Henry woke up on the floor a few hours later.

He saw a picture of Rose and his son standing on the table in front of him.

He took the picture slamming it against the wall and the glass broke into a thousand pieces.

"Damn you, Jack Dawson!" he shouted looking at the picture in front of him.

_He's going to pay for it._

Henry just didn't know how, but he would think of someting.

Jack Dawson wouldn't get away with stealing his wife.


	145. Chapter 145

Some days later Molly came home later after having spent a day out in the city. Valerie had come with her as both were anxious to get away from Ruth.

Ruth was just gloomy and depressed in the last days. But Molly knew that she eventually needed to face her.

Moreover she needed to decide what to do.

Should she really allow her to stay here any longer?

Molly loved Cora and Zita, loved having them here, but she couldn't invite them as Jack and Rose, especially Rose didn't want for the children to have anything to do with their _"grandmother"._

But could she just throw Ruth out?

Somehow Molly didn't have the heart for that.

And she decided to give it a try and let her explain her side of the story.

Molly had sent Valerie away, so that she would have time alone with Ruth.

Ruth was looking at a picture of her daughter, when Rose was about sixteen.

"That's Rose in her engagement dress to Cal," Ruth spoke up while Molly was standing behind her.

"Ruth, I think we've to talk."

"About what?" she asked staring at the photograph.

"You know what."

Molly thought it better not to tell Ruth that Rose was engaged to Jack now.

"She's pregnant, Molly, by him," Ruth choked out.

Molly was slightly shocked, but not that much. It was clear to her that Jack and Rose had lived like husband and wife ever since they had met each other again. That didn't shock her as she almost waited to hear something like this sooner or later.

No what scared her was Ruth and how she talked about Jack.

On this basis her daughter surely wouldn't forgive her.

"You know that Jack has got a name, right Ruth?" Molly told her angrily.

"Come on, Molly…you know that…," Ruth laughed slightly.

"What do you I know, Ruth?" Molly asked sitting down in front of her.

Ruth shook her head before answering.

"Jack Dawson and my daughter they're like…"

"Like what Ruth?"

"Well you know…," she said in a tone of voice as if it must be clear to everyone.

Molly however knew better.

"You know what Ruth? You know what your problem is? Somehow you've convinced yourself that Jack isn't good for Rose, or that they're not good for each other…well be it. I could understand that. I mean there have been other parents too, who didn't accept the choices of their children. Be it. But the thing with you is different. You don't even know why you're against them. And you know that, when you would really think about it all your superficial reasons you've made up against Jack, would clarify themselves null and void," Molly told her loud and calmly hoping that Ruth would listen to her.

But her hopes were soon scattered.

"That's ridiculous. My reasons are far from superficial and I'm far from accepting someone in my family, who has slept under bridges, because he refused to take up a proper work," Ruth only commented.

So alright it was absolutely useless with her.

Molly didn't even bother to tell her that Jack surely would've gotten work, if had found something. Ruth wouldn't listen.

"Doesn't she look beautiful in this dress?" Ruth asked referring to the picture in her hands.

_You risked the relationship with your daughter for a dress?_ Molly wanted to scream at her, but decided to stay calm.

"Rose told me that I should stay out of her life. She doesn't want to see me again," Ruth got out after a while.

Molly was stunned at how she had spoken it.

She didn't seem to be distressed about it at all.

"And that surprises you after all you've done?"

The sad Ruth had become the ice-queen again.

"I'm her mother, Molly. She can't just shut me out of her life."

Molly realized that it was no use talking to her and stood up.

"I don't understand you, Ruth. I simply can't understand you," she exclaimed while Ruth stared at her.

"Rose could really be a little bit more grateful," Ruth said after Molly had already turned away from her.

Molly turned around again to face her.

"You know Ruth in a way I feel sorry for you. You will never be able to spend time with your daughter and especially your grandchildren just because you keep hating Jack," Molly told her.

Surely that would convince her.

But Molly was again disappointed.

"I don't care to spend time with any children, who've got him as father," she said.

"Fine you don't deserve it any better," Molly exclaimed before the door to her room behind her.

Ruth sat there on the couch still holding the picture of Rose in her hands.

Whatever did this woman want from her?

Ruth hadn't listened to Rose in the hospital and now she wouldn't listen to Molly.

Ruth was sure that Rose would eventually change her mind and let her into her life again.


	146. Chapter 146

After Rose had woken up she looked at the ring on her finger smiling happily. Finally everything would be going the right way. She looked besides expecting to find Jack lying next to her, but the bed was empty.

For a quick second Rose panicked and thought that he might have…

But then she instantly remembered that it was normal work day again.

She suddenly noticed a note and red rose lying on her nightstand.

Rose smiled, when she took the rose. Jack was so romantically, so wonderful and would be wonderful to be married to him.

She then grabbed the note and began to read it.

_A rose for my beautiful, Rose._

_I hope that you'll have a wonderful day._

_I'll be constantly sinking of you, my angel._

_I love you,_

_Jack_

Rose smelled at the flower, afterwards putting both aside again.

Rose grabbed her dressing gown and put it on.

Then she went into the kitchen expecting it to find it empty.

But surprisingly the girls were already up too. Both had woken up, when Jack had gone for work.

"Morgen, Mama," (Morning) Zita said running up to her and hugging her. "Oh I mean good morning," she corrected herself.

Rose was still not used to being called _Mama_ by them, but she was sure that this would soon change.

"Zita and I sometimes speak German together, when Papa isn't around," Cora explained to her. "Or when we don't want him to understand," she added giggling.

"I see," Rose laughed too. "That's very clever of you."

"We're clever," Cora said.

Cora was returning to setting the table.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked afterwards.

"Well Papa told us that we should keep an eye on you. So we thought that we'll make you breakfast," Cora told her.

"Come on Rose, sit down," Zita came up to her and moved a chair out for her.

"Why thank you," Rose said imitating the same accent as she had done, when Jack had opened her the door to the Renault.

Rose looked around the table.

"What this?" she asked.

"Grammelpogatschen and these are Topfengolatschen and Krapfen, the last is something like a donut," Cora told her. "It's something from Mama's old country."

Rose didn't know what to say for a moment, but the awkward silence quickly changed, when Zita grabbed one of the Krapfen drawing it's marmalade out, spreading it all over her face.

Both Rose and Cora laughed.

"Oh no, Zita," Rose helping her to wipe her clean. "Your nice dress has to be washed again."

"If Papa sees that…," Cora spoke up.

"Well, we don't have to tell him," Rose said.

"Now that's right, that's secret," Cora got out.

"Our secret," Zita mimicked causing another laughed from the other two.

They enjoyed a really great breakfast together afterwards.

Rose stood up to put everything away, but Cora stopped her.

"No, you sit down, Papa said you shouldn't work now," Cora firmly exclaimed.

Rose sit back down knowing very well that she was defeated.

_Great now Jack has his own little spies placed around me_ – but she smiled at the thought.

After Cora had cleaned everything, including helping her sister to put on a new dress, all of them were thinking at what to do now.

"We could go out," Rose said, but realized that Cora would stop her.

"Alright, alright, I understand no going out today," she added, when she saw Cora staring at her.

"But what should we do then?"

"Can you play cards?" Cora asked her.

Oh of course she would be playing cards with a father, who had won tickets in a poker game.

But Rose found Cora a little bit too young for poker.

"Aren't you a little young for poker?" Rose wondered.

"What's poker?" Cora wanted to know.

"Oh nothing…I don't even know how to play it…," Rose said.

It was true, but the Cora was now interested in the game.

"But Papa does, right?"

"Cora it's really nothing for a girl," Rose told her hoping that she would leave it. "Why don't we play what you want?"

Cora nodded and they decided that it would be more comfortable in the living room.

Rose quickly dressed as well.

"So that's called Schnapsen…you basically have some, you know…leading card or colour…," Cora explained to her. "It's really not that difficult. Alright we've twenty cards of colours spades, hearts, diamonds and clubs. And five different symbols the jack worth two points, the dame is three, the king four, the tenths ten and the ace worth eleven points," Cora added handing her a paper. "I've written the points down for you."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"So you take three cards," Cora handed her. "And I take three and you have two and I have two."

"So both five cards."

"Yes," Cora said turning over one card and placing it under the deck, so that everyone could see what it was. "So this card heart-king is the Atout, the colour you've to play if you want to get the cards, which you or I have played out. You can of course play any other card as well. The aim is that you get points for every trump…let's say three and afterwards you decide for the next Atout. So to get the Atout, if you play a higher a card of the colour than e. g. here you play a heart-tenth and I play heart-dame, also if you play the Atout-colour and I don't or if we both don't play Atout than you get it, if you've played out first. Understand?"

"Basically, yes. What happens when all the cards on the deck are gone?"

"Then its follow suit role and trick with trumps. That means you have you play a card of the same colour and higher than the one I've played e. g. diamonds ace will beat diamonds king. If you don't have a higher card, you've to play the same colour as me and if you don't these either you've to play the Atout. If you never neither higher colour, colour than mine or Atout colour, you can play what you want."

"Fine then, let's start," Rose said.

"Fine we say that one trump is three points and we play until one has sixty six," Cora added.

Cora and she enjoyed a nice game of cards while Zita was playing with her dolls.

"Baby games," Cora whispered to Rose, who laughed.

"I've heard that," her sister told her.

Rose's hand instantly moved to her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Cora, I'm just a little tired. Maybe we should stop, if you're not…"

"Oh no, you should lie down," Cora told her. "Zita actually has to take a nap as well. Komm schon, geh schlafen," (Come on, go to sleep) Cora told her sister in a very demanding tone of voice.

Reluctantly Zita followed her.

"You can sleep in our bed, if you want," Rose told her and Zita happily smiled.

….

Jack found Cora cleaning up the living room, when he came home.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Helping, Mama," she told him. "Like you told me."

Jack had to laugh.

"Now, sweetie, stop, I didn't tell you that you've to do the whole house-work. I don't want to be excused of condemning child labor. And now tell me where Rose and your sister are."

"Sleeping," Cora told him.

"I see, I think I'm going to have to wake her up then," he said making his way into the bedroom being followed by Cora.

"Papa," Cora whispered.

"Yes, dear," Jack turned around to face her while he was settling on the edge of the bed his one touching Rose.

"Is Mama ill?"

"What? No, not that I know of anything," Jack said to her. "You don't need to worry," he said his eyes resting on the sleeping Rose again, but she was slowly waking up.

"Hey, Rose, wake up," he whispered to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I mean, because she's always tired and…she put her hand on her stomach today," Cora added causing Jack to look at her again.

Of course they hadn't told her so far.

"Cora I guess we've to tell you something," Jack said.

"Jack?" came the voice of a still tired Rose, who sat up in the bed.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Great, Cora and I had much fun."

"I want to know why you're tired," Cora reminded them of her presence.

"Of course, honey," Rose said.

Zita had woken up as well and was sitting beside them.

"You know in a few months you're going to have a little brother or sister," Rose told them. "You know the baby is growing inside me," she added and was glad that no one asked the question about _how did it get in there_.

"Great than I won't be the youngest anymore. Und du kannst mir dann nichts mehr befehlen," (And then you can't give me orders anymore) Zita said.

"Ich kann dir immer etwas befehlen," (I can always give you orders) Cora answered, but Jack wouldn't have any quarrel now.

"Now girls that's enough," he told them his voice stern.

He could tell that they hadn't been telling each other something nice.

"Sorry, Papa," both said in unison.

"Don't say it to me, but to your sister," he told both.

Cora and Zita followed his wish and apologized to each other.

But soon everything was forgotten and all of them laughed happily and hugged each other.


	147. Chapter 147

AN: So there has been some time elapse and Rose is now in her seventh month.

* * *

"I'm so happy, when the baby it finally born," Rose said sitting down on the couch.

Her pregnancy was now showing a lot and she had stopped working over a month ago.

Mr. Savage had wished her good luck and told her that she could return, whenever she wished, but also told her how sad he was that he lost another great actress due to a pregnancy.

The children were spending the day with a school friend, so she and Jack had the weekend alone for themselves.

Jack sat down beside her, moving a hand around her and Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," she smiled at him and they shared a kiss. "It's nice to have some time alone with you."

"I know what you mean," Jack said moving a strain out of her hair placing little kisses on her head.

"I've been thinking Jack," he said after a while.

"What about?" he wondered looking at her. "Hopefully not your mother…"

"No, as I said I never want to see her again. Molly has told me that she refuses to accept you."

"You're sure that you're comfortable with shutting her out?"

True Jack wasn't a fan of her mother, far from it, but he knew what it was like to leave without any parents.

So far Ruth hadn't been trying to visit her, but Rose sometimes was told by Molly how she was doing. Molly had told her that sometimes Ruth seemed to be quite sad, but Rose knew better. Her mother was just a great actress.

"Jack my mother is not like yours was. I know what you're thinking, but believe me I haven't made this decision over night."

"Alright, I understand," Jack said.

"I don't want my mother to tell my children all these ridiculous things about classes and everything that I got to hear when I was young. I mean just remember what she did with Cora."

"You're right, my angel, as always," Jack whispered to her. "But so if it isn't your mother you want to talk about then what's up on your mind?"

"I feel a little bit bad Jack, because we're here together happily and…well there so many people out there, who're…"

"Do you want to make up a foundation?"

"No, not that, I just…I believe that there's someone, who'll need our help," Rose said.

"I'm not going to help anyone, who's been hitting you," Jack firmly exclaimed thinking that she was talking about Henry.

"No, Jack," Rose laughed shaking her head. "I didn't mean Henry."

"Not?"

"No, I was taking about Euphrasie."

"What's the matter with her? I thought that she and Hockley were happy with each other."

"They are, but I wasn't referring to that."

Jack shot her a wondering look.

"I was thinking about her sister. I know that Euphrasie never talks about it, but I know that she's sad about that Athenaise has still not forgiven her."

"So you want to do what?"

"Well the plan is to call Athenaise, tell her to come here and well make her forgive her sister and then everything will be…"

"Will be fine, I know. I appreciate your enthusiasm and your good heart with wanting to help, but I think that you're imaging it a bit too easy."

"Jack, come on, I…"

"Do you even know her current address?" he asked her and Rose shook her head.

"I thought so."

"But maybe Cal does," Rose suggested.

"So you want to visit Cal?"

"We could call him too, you know. Do something else afterwards…," Rose said smiling mischievously at Jack.

"I see what you want, my dear," he said beginning to kiss her neck.

"Alright we'll call him," Rose said standing up. "I'll be back soon."

Rose picked up the receiver and called Cal, who told her that he and Euphrasie both knew where Athenaise was staying up, but that Euphrasie didn't the guts to visit her.

Rose nodded and thanked him making him promise not to tell Euphrasie about this call.

As soon as she could Rose returned to Jack and they shared a moment of passion together.

Afterwards they lay on the couch, covered with sweat in each other's arms.

"And what did he say?"

"He gave me her address. She's living in Boston."

"You want to call her?"

"No, I want to visit her."

"Rose, do you think that this a idea good in your state?"

"Jack, I can't stay in here forever. I mean my pregnancy is doing well now and besides…just think about it, we two alone in Boston…in a nice Hotel…it'll be like an early honeymoon," Rose grinned.

This one instantly won Jack's approval.

"Early honeymoon, hu?" he smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson, so you're agreeing with my plans?" she smiled back.

"I wouldn't dream of not doing so, my dear. Just that you'll remember to take it easy, alright…?"

"I couldn't do anything else with having you at my side, Jack," she said leaning her head back on his chest.

Jack hugged her tighter kissing her head.

They called Fabrizio and Helga so that the children with stay with them until they came back.

On the next day they boarded the train to Boston.


	148. Chapter 148

Cal had told Jack, Rose and Athenaise to come over to his office, saying that Euphrasie would be less suspicious than when they would be meeting at his home.

Jack and Rose had explained to Athenaise how her sister was still ailing.

"You'll see she'll be happy, when she hears that you've forgiven her," Rose had told her.

Cal awaited them in his office standing up, when he saw them coming in.

"Hello, Cal," Athenaise greeted him.

"Hello, it's been a long time," he said not really sure what to tell her.

"I heard that my sister wants to see?"

"Yes," Cal stammered.

Jack whispered something to Rose, who giggled.

"Oh Cal, maybe it's better, if Jack and I leave now," Rose spoke up.

"No, please stay," Athenaise said instead of him.

"If you want…," Rose said leaning back against Jack.

"I'm going to get Euphrasie, just wait here," Cal said as he left them for a moment. "I told her to be here at three."

While Cal was away to meet Euphrasie at the door, Athenaise was feeling a little bit uneasy around Jack and Rose.

They were happily kissing each other seemingly not caring that she was in the room as well.

"So when's the baby due?" she asked trying to make up a conversation.

"It's still about two months," Rose answered her.

"You're married now?"

"No, I'm still married to Henry, but he…," Rose began sadly.

"He doesn't grant her a divorce," Jack finished angrily.

Athenaise knew better than to dwell on that any more.

"So what about you, you got someone special?" Rose wanted to know. "I mean it's been so long since we've last seen each other and I thought surely in Boston there're living some nice men too."

"I've in fact yes, been meeting with someone…but so far it's nothing…," she started, but was interrupted by Euphrasie's voice.

Cal had blindfolded her eyes and was leading her way.

"Cal, don't you want to tell me, what this surprise is you've got for me?" she asked stumbling in the dark.

"You'll see soon enough," he answered.

Jack and Rose were silent moving aside, when they saw them coming inside.

"Alright I give you a little hint," Cal told her. "It's about a person, someone you wanted to see for long."

Euphrasie was wracking her brain thinking about, who it could be.

Athenaise meanwhile was trying not to laugh.

"I've no idea," Euphrasie said.

Really at the moment she couldn't come up with anyone.

"Oh, come on, it's really not that difficult!" Athenaise laughingly choked out.

Euphrasie was shocked at first, but this instantly turned into happiness.

She removed her blindfold and happily embraced her sister.

"So you've forgiven me?"

"Mmmh, yes…and that husband of yours too," she grinned at Cal. "I can't hold a grudge against you forever."

Athenaise than told her how Jack and especially Rose had convinced her to come.

"That's so nice of you two," Euphrasie told them. "I would've never imagined that this day would be coming."

"Athenaise told us some man she met in Boston," Rose said causing her to blush.

"No, now that's woman's talk," Cal said. "I guess we better leave them alone. Care you have some brandy, Dawson?" Cal turned his attention to Jack.

"I'm not much of the brandy type Hockley, but a beer would be nice," Jack told him.

"Of course," Cal said. "Well then ladies I wish you a nice day. I'm sure that we'll see each other soon again."

Cal already made his way to the door, but Jack was holding Rose in his arms.

"Oh, come on Dawson, it's really not like you don't see her every day anyway," Cal said trying to sound angrily.

"I love you," Jack couldn't help but to whisper in her ear kissing her again, until Rose stopped him.

"Cal looks angry Jack, you better go," Rose told him grinning.

Cal really was angry now, but not this much.

"Why are you calling him _Cal_, darling?" another suddenly rang up.

It was Henry.

In was heavily drunk and tippling around uncertain on the floor.

Rose was completely shocked immediately moving closer to Jack again.

"Henry?" she choked out staring at him.

"I ask you a question, Rose," he repeated. "Why are you calling him _Cal_?"

"I…Henry…please go," Rose said her voice clearly full of fear.

She realized that she had never told him the truth about Cal and herself.

"Mr. Calvert, I think it is better, if you go now," Cal told him stepping forward, while Jack was tending to the shaking Rose whispering to her that everything would be alright.

"I'm not going anywhere! I demand some answers!" he shouted pushing past Cal and grabbing Rose's hand drawing her with him.

He didn't need to do more for Jack to grab him instead, throwing him down.

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't touch her again!" Jack yelled at him, about to take hold of him again.

Before he could however Cal had moved between them and Rose was holding Jack back.

"Now you two, stop it, Mr. Calvert, go home…"

"Not before I get an answer!" Henry screamed. "I was interrupting a family reunion, wasn't I? Tell me Rose what was going on with Mr. Hockley, the same as with him?" he asked refering of course to Jack.

Cal had trouble to keep Jack away from Henry.

Rose noted that she better tell him the truth now.

"He was my fiancé," she told him.

Henry was completely perplexed. Never had he awaited this.

"What?"

"Cal and I were engaged, but that was long ago. We were sailing back to America, but on the ship I met Jack and we fell in love and…," Rose said in a rush.

"When was that?"

"About fourteen years ago," Rose answered.

"So you've lied to me for fourteen years?" his voice was sad, but mostly angry.

"Henry I wanted to tell you, really…"

Rose had thought it better not to tell him the story of the Titanic, the short version should do as well.

"Fine Rose, so it seems like you've always behaved like a whore!" he shouted.

At this Cal couldn't hold Jack back any longer or better say he didn't want him to.

"No one is calling my Rose a whore!" Jack screamed at him as Henry was touching his bloody noise.

"What does your friend do as a job?" Cal asked Athenaise, who was startled.

"He's an engineer."

"Does he need a job?"

"He has one, but it's not that much pay."

"Fine, call him and tell him that I pay much better."

"Alright, but…"

"Cal, you do even have a free position in your company?" Euphrasie wondered.

"Now, we've," he started moving over to Henry, who had stumbled up from the floor. "Because Mr. Calvert will be leaving us…you're fired, you can go. I don't need drunken men here in my company," he added.

"You'll regret this, all of you," Henry said "You'll see."

Rose was leaning her head against Jack, who was holding her tight whispering words of comfort to her.

Something told her that Henry's threat shouldn't be taken lightly.


	149. Chapter 149

Molly had heard from Henry's serious problems and thought about helping him. But first she needed to talk with Ruth. Molly had decided to invite her to an expensive restaurant as she knew that Ruth loved everything expensive.

"You know why we're here Ruth, right?" Molly looked her deeply in her eye.

"Of course I know it. It's about him again."

Molly shook her head.

"Ruth, I don't understand you. Why is it so hard for you to accept them together? Jack isn't the poor boy anymore; he has made up a life for himself."

"Yes, because of his rich dead wife, he was living on. And now he's living on my daughter's money she's earning for her acting."

The waiter came und ask them about their orders, but quickly left again, when he noticed Ruth's angry face.

"Excuse me," he mumbled.

"Ruth, I've…"

"Mrs. Brown is your name, isn't it?"

Molly looked up and saw Cal's ex-wife and some other man.

"Yes, it's…oh Ruth you remember Mrs. Hockley? Or how should I call you?" she wondered.

"Call me after my new name Mrs. Campbell. By the way this is my husband David Campbell. We met in Boston, it's funny we already knew each other from childhood on, but then somehow lost track and…," Athenaise explained.

"And now you've fallen in love with each other, how romantically!" Molly shouted happily. "Welcome Mr. Campbell, this is my…friend Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Molly added.

Ruth stood up as well and greeted him, but she had noticed Molly's little insecurity before calling her a friend.

"It's a pleasure," David said.

Ruth instantly felt herself thinking of her daughter again. Mr. Campbell also seemed to be a gentleman.

Why did every woman find a nice successful husband and only her daughter couldn't?

It didn't occur to Ruth that is wasn't her daughter's main target for her husband to be successful.

"We didn't want to disturb you," Athenaise said. "We just thought that it would be rude not to say hello."

"No please sit down," Molly told them, before Ruth could say a word.

Since it didn't look like Ruth would change her mind any time soon, Molly thought it better to listen to Athenaise and her new husband, because their stories would undoubtedly be more cheerful than Ruth's constant complaining.

In this Molly ignored Ruth's cold stare.

"David is now working for Cal," Athenaise said.

"Yes, I've heard it," Molly told her. "Rose told me."

"Oh…of course, she's still speaking with you," Ruth got out sarcastically.

"Ruth, please not again…"

David the cold stare Ruth shot Molly and wondered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's not important," Molly simply answered. "Why don't you tell me about your wedding or your life in Boston?"

"Well we've moved here now, because of David's work and…," Athenaise started, but was soon interrupted.

"I will call him as I please, Molly. Jack Dawson is not the right man for my daughter," Ruth said not caring about the others around them.

"Ruth, not now…"

"You wanted to talk about him, Molly. Fine, now we're talking about him," Ruth almost screamed.

David meanwhile sat there perplexed. He had met Athenaise first in school in Switzerland in a lyceum, but after she had moved back to France he hadn't seen her again. His father came from a working-class family and it had taken him a hard time to make up his business. Finally he managed to found his own little tea shop, selling tea in all variations as well as all supplies needed, like exquisite porcelain cups. And he had sent David to the lyceum in Switzerland for him to receive a good education.

Sadly for his father David had never taken much interest in the shop and as soon as he could began studying at some local University, something like Harvard and Yale was out of reach. Now his cousin would take over the business.

"What's wrong with this man?" he wanted to know.

He surely wouldn't have ask, if he had understood what he was getting himself into. Athenaise hadn't told him for nothing.

"With Mr. Dawson? You really want to know?" Ruth said.

_I wouldn't have asked otherwise._

Athenaise squeezed his hand under the table, signalizing him that he should leave it.

"The problem is everyone has got a real job and had…"

"So he has no job?" David guessed.

He knew many people, who didn't have a job, though mostly it wasn't their fault. He wondered however, if the woman sitting before him had a job. After all it seemed to be gladly important to her.

"Oh, he has…he's working at a museum, but of course that's no real work," she said.

"Why?"

Ruth was stunned.

Had he really asked why?

Molly bit her lip trying not to giggle. Asking Athenaise and David to join them was turning out better and better.

"Mr. Dawson is a wonderful artist," Athenaise nudged him.

"I see," David said.

He didn't care much about this artist thing, but he admired everyone, who had the patience for doing drawings.

His old father was himself decorating all handmade tea-cups, even at the age of seventy.

"Because he's…oh you know. My daughter is pregnant by him. They slept together and they aren't even married," she choked out disgustedly.

David remembered when he had met Athenaise again after all these years. Her aunt, with whom Athenaise was living at this time, had happened to be a regular customer of his father. After some talking with each other they had found out that they had much more in common than just their forgotten schooldays in Switzerland.

Just after two months of knowing each other, they had married only with the closest people living around them.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I'm sure that there's a reason why they aren't married. Surely they would want to…"

"God forbid that they do. Rose is still the wife of another and Mr. Calvert is a nice and decent man, while neither working at a museum and least not doing drawings could be called a work."

_Then what about Rembrandt, Michelangelo and Da Vinci, they weren't working?_ David wanted to ask, but decided against it.

"Mr. Calvert isn't he the one, who was fired by your ex-husband?" David turned his attention to Athenaise, who nodded.

"From what I heard he was heavily drunk and Mr. Hockley wouldn't have it anymore. He throw him out."

"I don't care at all about Mr. Hockley," Ruth said angrily.

Molly knew that she had still not forgiven him for throwing her out, though Cal had apologized for it more than once.

But Ruth Dewitt Bukater never seemed to forget anything. She also would never forget Jack being the poor boy from the Titanic.

"You want some drunkard as for your daughter?"

Ruth shot him an angry look.

"I mean, if she loves this other man and she's even awaiting his child, why shouldn't they be together?"

"Mr. Campbell maybe you don't understand this, but there's something that's called class, some people have it…well and some not."

"And he doesn't?"

"Mr. Dawson doesn't even know what rank defines. He grew up in some obscure household and never went to a proper school. He travelled around just to please himself," she said earning a cold stare from Molly.

"You seem to have problems with people doing normal work, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," David told her.

He too was starting to get angry now. His know great-grandparents had also been poor immigrants from good old Europe and sometimes didn't know in the evening what to eat in the morning or where to sleep.

But they had worked and saved their earnings for the next generation. They refused to live on other people's money, which this woman sitting in front of him seemingly did.

"I don't have a problem with the poor. No, of course they're too needed, for…"

"For what?" he asked her.

Why he suddenly so furious?

"…so that you can live in your luxury, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

Ruth stared at him, before she could answer however, he continued.

"For your information, madam, my family was also poor once, my great-grandparents came here from England with nothing in their hands…but they lived and worked hard and now my father is running one of the most successful tea shops in Boston…"

"Mr. Campbell, calm down, I didn't want to say anything against your family," she told him now much more quietly than before.

"But the thing is that you did," David said standing up. "And I don't want to have anything to do with someone like you," he almost hammered with his fist on the table.

"I think we better go, Mrs. Brown," Athenaise got out.

Molly only nodded.

Only now came the waiter and brought the food Molly and Ruth had ordered asking Athenaise and David about their wishes.

But both waved him away.

"See Ruth he told you the same," Molly told her, while Athenaise was getting in her coat again.

"I don't care."

"Alright Ruth, it's hopeless, absolutely hopeless…"

David and Athenaise left, after telling Molly and Ruth goodbye. Ruth however, didn't even stand up.

This man here didn't even know Jack Dawson and yet he was siding with him.

Yes, everyone had a successful husband only her daughter didn't.

Molly meanwhile wasn't in a much better mood either as Ruth had a great habit to make other people feel bad and distressed. She always made everyone feel like she was the only one with serious problems, all other's being inferior.


	150. Chapter 150

Rose tried to sit up straight in her bed.

"God, everything hurts," she said rubbing her back.

At hearing her complaining Jack immediately sat up behind her starting to massage her shoulders.

"Better?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, much," she said turning around and giving him a kiss. "I'll be so happy, when she baby is finally born though I'm still a little bit scared you know."

"Hey, Rose, don't worry, everything will turn out fine," Jack reassured her stroking her hair.

Rose leant against him, yawning heavily.

"It's just that…there's so much, I've been thinking about…"

"Rose, you shouldn't think about anything now other than your pregnancy. You'll see everything will turn out fine eventually," he whispered into her ear.

"How can you say this Jack?" Rose turned her head to look at him. "When Henry has still not agreed to a divorce and my mother…well you know…," she started, but Jack stopped her with a kiss.

"I don't care at all about them, Rose and you shouldn't too," Jack said to her holding her close.

Molly had told him how she had tried to convince Ruth and their meeting with Athenaise and her new husband and now everything had turned out.

Jack however, hadn't managed anything to Rose. He didn't want to worry her in her delicate state. He wouldn't let anyone disturb Rose or bring distress to her, neither from her mother nor from her _lovely_ husband.

"What if Henry never…?" she began, but Jack stopped her again.

Jack held her tight.

He too wanted nothing more, but to marry her. But this damned jerk Henry was still standing in their way.

"I love you, Jack," Rose suddenly choked out and Jack put a kiss on her head.

"Rose, it's better if you sleep a bit," he said laying her down.

Rose let herself being laid down and closed her eyes.

"You stay with me, right Jack?" her voice was slow and quiet now with being already half asleep.

"Of course I will, my dear. I just have to make a phone call. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Mmmh…," Rose mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.

Jack got up to call at his workplace.

He wanted more time for Rose, but for this he needed to speak with his boss. They really needed to hire another person for the museum, so his boss had so far always told him that they didn't have the money.

Jack had left the door open to the bedroom watching Rose sleep.

Molly had mentioned to him how Ruth had reacted to David Campbell.

_So maybe I need to found my known store?_

_Would that convince Ruth Dewitt Bukater that I've no interest at all in her money?_

"Yes, I'm waiting…," he said into the telephone.

Of course it was again the secretary.

He had only once managed to speak to the director of the museum himself, all other times he just heard a lame excuse from his secretary.

He listen, the person on the other line had obviously put the receiver down.

Jack sighed.

"Mr. Dawson…oh no I'm sorry he's a meeting, I don't know for how long," she put the receiver down, before Jack could say another word.

Jack knew how much Rose feared the birth even though he told her that nothing would happen. Of course she had lost two children already and she never really overcome the horrors of it.

How he needed to be there for her, he knew that she needed him now and his stupid boss wouldn't let him.

Jack was about to go back to Rose, when he heard a knock on the door.

Cora was with a school friend and Zita in a playgroup for the youngsters. Cora was slowly coming into an age, where she found everything her sister did boring and childish. But of course they were still sisters and Cora would also defend her younger sister if needed.

"I guess, I better open it," he mumbled to himself.

Jack stared at who was standing before him.

"I want to see my daughter," Ruth told him.

Jack however, wasn't about to just let her in.

He noted someone else drawing Ruth aside.

Molly.

Well at least he wouldn't be alone with Ruth.

Jack didn't know what he would've done then.

She's her mother; he kept himself trying to stay calm.

"Ruth, please, you're not making it any easier…," Molly said. "I'm sorry, Jack, but…you know Ruth and I we just wanted to see, if everything is alright with her."

Jack felt Ruth's cold stare on him, but decided it to ignore it for now.

He remembered the last time he had wanted to speak to Rose. How her mother had slammed the door shut before him, what she had told him.

"Mr. Dawson, I've a right to visit my daughter," Ruth demanded her voice like that of an officer.

_Why, because you're her mother?_

Rose needed silence now.

"Would you please keep your voice low?" Jack told her. "She's sleeping now."

"So, she's sleeping…," Ruth started still angry.

Molly drew her outside, before she could get out another word.

Jack followed them closing the door behind him.

"It's better, if you go now."

Molly nodded.

"Jack, really I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought her here…"

"It wasn't your fault, but please go now. I don't want Rose to be in any kind of distress."

Ruth still eyed him suspiciously.

She couldn't believe herself that she was actually in the awkward situation of having to beg Jack Dawson to letting her see her own daughter.

It was so ridiculous.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Rose is in a very delicate state now and I expect you to accept that she simply doesn't want to see you for the time being," Jack tried it soft and calm.

"Ruth, he's right," Molly told her. "Come on let's go."

Ruth however, remained standing her eyes boring into Jack.

Rose of course hadn't told her mother anything about her miscarriages.

"I heard what you did with Mr. Calvert," Ruth spoke up instead of leaving.

"Ruth…," Molly began.

"What I did with Mr. Calvert?" Jack wondered trying to sound surprised though he knew of course what she meant.

In her mind he was responsible for everything.

"Henry was always a good husband to her and you just…"

Jack had to laugh.

"A good husband? A good husband?" Jack shouted his voice growing higher by the minute. He simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Now tell me does a good husband hit his wife or force her to have children even though he knows that she could…die?" Jack had trouble to get out the last word.

It reminded him again in what serious condition Rose was in now.

Molly put a hand over her mouth and looked shocked.

"Oh my god, Jack…what happened to her…?" she wanted to know.

"I probably shouldn't say anything more. Rose probably wouldn't want it…," he added his voice calm now.

But Ruth too had noticed the distress showing in his eyes and hearing it in his voice.

Her daughter should die?

"What do you mean with she could die, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked him.

Jack could tell that she was really concerned now.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it," he said instead of answering.

"Mr. Dawson, I'm her mother…true…I admit that I don't like you very much…"

"You mean that you hate me," Jack interrupted her.

"Alright, fine I hate you," Ruth nodded. "But I don't want anything to happen to Rose. Please tell me what's wrong with her."

Jack sighed realizing that Ruth was telling the truth now.

"She had two miscarriages while she was married to…," he started. "The doctors told her that…that…well you know…," he stammered.

Molly sensed his distress and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll see everything will go well, Jack," she tried to calm him now.

"You knew that and you still impregnated her, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth was angry now.

"Ruth, please, can't you see how much this is taking on him already?" Molly hissed at her.

"I didn't know anything Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. She only told me in the hospital, when…I would never do any harm to her, I swear…I love Rose…I only want her to be safe…"

Ruth didn't know what to think for a moment.

Could it be that she had really misjudged Henry?

She saw Jack standing in front of her somehow shaking and she realized that he was really concerned about her daughter.

"I guess, it's better if you go now," Jack said after a while.

"Mr. Dawson…," Ruth began.

"No, please I know what you want to say. That I'm not good for her and…"

"No," she firmly said.

"No? But…?" Jack wondered as did Molly.

"Mr. Dawson I…it's not that my feelings for you have changed in any way. I hope you know that, but…if it's true what you just told me about Mr. Calvert…," she began.

"Of course it's true," Jack told her. "Please, don't…I don't want Rose to know that I told you. I've promised her that I wouldn't…"

"I don't think that this is the main problem here now, Mr. Dawson. Or wouldn't you agree with me?"

Jack didn't know what to answer.

"Mr. Calvert is drinking a lot lately, right?" Ruth asked though it wasn't a question.

"I haven't seen him in a while," Jack simply stated. "And I really don't care about him…"

Ruth knew that Henry had been fired and she knew Cal.

If had done so, he surely did have a good reason for it.

Ruth watched Jack carefully. He looked completely out of place now and she wondered slightly what he would do, if something should happen to Rose.

Would he go and kill Henry?

Ruth had seen him without her daughter and how much it had taken a ton on him.

Whatever would he do, if she really died?

Actually as much as she hated him she was starting to feel a little bit sorry for him.

"Mr. Dawson…," she started once more causing Jack to look up at her.

"Yes?" Jack wondered.

"You know I really appreciate how concerned you're, when it comes to my daughter's wellbeing," she told him earning a confused stare from both Jack and Molly.

"Thank you…I know how much this must be…," Jack got out tipping around on his feet. "I…I promised Rose that I would be at her side…," Jack told them hoping that they would understand.

"Of course, sure, I understand. Ruth, come on, we go," Molly said dragging her away.

While leaving Ruth turned her head back again for a few seconds watching Jack returning inside.

She was far from accepting their relationship, but she realized that there were other things more important now.

And why had her daughter never told her anything about her miscarriages?

_I'm her mother; I would've been there for her._

Of course in the back of her mind, Ruth knew exactly why Rose had never mentioned a word.


	151. Chapter 151

Molly and Ruth had returned home.

Ruth hadn't spoken a word the whole way, while Molly had tried to make up a conversation, but she gave it up after a while.

Ruth was clearly not in a mood for talking or at least Molly thought so.

They got home, when it was already darkening.

Molly saw a note from Valerie on the table, which wrote that she was out with a friend.

She got rid of her coat, while Ruth just sat down on the couch.

"Do you think that I misjudged him?" she choked out.

Molly looked at her not knowing whom she was talking about now.

"I mean Henry…," Ruth added sensing her confusion.

"Oh…," Molly got out.

Ruth knew what she was thinking about.

_That I might've changed my mind about Mr. Dawson._

"Do you believe that he really did what…?" Ruth began though in her mind she already knew the answer.

"Do you think that Jack would lie to anyone, when it comes to something like this?" Molly asked her in return.

"No…not really…," Ruth had to admit shaking her head.

"See."

Ruth leant back in the couch still not bothering to take of her coat.

"He seemed to be really concerned about her," Ruth suddenly spoke up remembering Jack's distressed state.

Molly could tell that this could take longer and sat down beside her.

"Ruth, you know…"

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell me."

Molly shook her head.

"You know why she didn't tell you, Ruth."

"Because I didn't support their relationship?" it wasn't really a question more a statement.

Molly nodded though didn't support their relationship was quite an understatement.

"I wouldn't want anything bad happening to her."

"I know Ruth, just like Jack. I hope you realize that your little…thing…with Valerie didn't help much…"

It was so ridiculous, they both wanted Rose safe and yet Ruth was still putting up against him.

"If I had known that she was pregnant by then and that she had…had lost two children already…I wouldn't…," she stammered, but sensed herself what a lame excuse that was.

"Alright, I understand, I shouldn't have done it in the first place. It's just that…"

"Ruth no one expects you for him and you to suddenly to be the best friends, least of all Jack himself doesn't, he knows very well that you detest him. But can't you accept that he makes your daughter happy?"

Ruth didn't answer anything for quite a while.

"Jack would never hurt Rose," Molly added waiting for Ruth to say something.

"He looked quite distressed, when he told us about her miscarriages, right?" Ruth got out.

Molly simply nodded.

She knew that Jack would never get over her death.

"Ruth, I think we both need our rest now," Molly said standing up, but Ruth remained seated.

"He loves her," she spoke up.

"Yes, he does," Molly told her. "But you knew this already, didn't you?"

"I…I guess, yes. It's just that…he's…when I saw the worry in the eyes today…"

Molly sat down again taking Ruth's hand in hers and squeezing it.

"Ruth, it's not your fault that she lost these babies," Molly tried to reassure her.

"I know, Molly…I know. It's just that…"

"What?"

"Mr. Dawson…do you think he will do something to Mr. Calvert, if…?"

"I've no idea," Molly said not knowing what else to tell her.

In fact she thought that the first thing Jack would do, if something happened to Rose, was going to break down.

It hadn't escaped Molly's attention that Ruth had actually been calling Jack by his name for the last few minutes.

"Jack, will surely do everything that it won't even come to that," Molly added.

Ruth nodded.

"Rose told me in the hospital that she doesn't want to see me again."

"Don't you think that this is perfectly understandable considering what you did?" Molly asked her.

"I know that…I…I can't just accept him," she said.

"Oh, no Ruth not again, now we were already at Mr. Dawson and now you're back to _him_ again…if you want to build up a relationship with your daughter you've got to change your mind about Jack."

Change her mind about this boy?

"You know that I'm right, Ruth."

"It's…he and Rose shouldn't be together…"

"Ruth I really thought that seeing Jack today might've changed your opinion about him."

"Molly seeing him distressed and likely him are two different things," she firmly told her.

"Ruth I know how you kept him away from Rose for weeks and I…"

"So he told you?"

"No, Rose did. Ruth I'm only saying this once now, if you want to see your daughter again, you've got you accept him in your life."

Ruth faced the floor instead of answering.

"You've said it yourself before...," Molly started.

"What have I said?" Ruth looked up at her perplexed.

"Well that you misjudged him…"

"I was talking about Henry…"

"I understand that, but you know that you misjudged Jack too."

"Rose is still so…she doesn't know anything about what's going on in world, Molly and I just don't…want her to be hurt."

"Jack would never hurt her, you know that. And besides your daughter is a grown up woman, who has to make her own decisions."

Ruth slightly nodded understanding that Molly was right.

"Alright...maybe Mr. Calvert wasn't the right one for her…I mean surely drinking isn't something that I would condemn…"

"Now we're getting closer, Ruth…see…that's what I was referring to all along…"

"Do you think that Rose will see me again, if I accept him…I mean Mr. Dawson?" she corrected her.

"If it's meant truthfully…Ruth you know your daughter isn't stupid, she'll know, if you're just playing games again."

"I really want to make it up to her, but how can I when…when I can't even visit her?" Ruth wondered.

"I hope you understand why Jack didn't let you inside. Rose really needs her rest now. However, I've got another idea."

"And what?"

After Molly had told her Ruth firmly shook her head.

"No, there's no way…I'm not going to…"

"Either you do that or you've to search for another place to live," Molly told her not at all impressed.

"You can't blackmail me like this!" Ruth screamed in her typical shrill voice.

"Why not? After everything you've done, I think I could do much more," Molly simply said.

"Fine, you've won…but I still won't accept him," she answered angrily.

_Well, we'll see about that Ruth, we'll see._


	152. Chapter 152

Henry was sitting at home. Ever since Cal had thrown him out of the company he had done nothing, but to drink and sleep.

In short he was a nervous wreck.

Henry hardly managed to open the door, when Molly and Ruth were standing outside.

"Mr. Calvert?" Molly was shocked.

He had clearly drunk again. Now that he didn't even have to work anymore he had of course the whole day for drinking.

"Ruth and I we thought that…," she started looking at him.

"So you wanted to see me? Well do come in," he said stepping aside.

Ruth nudged Molly on her sleeve.

"Molly, I know what I've promised to, but…," Ruth whispered to her. "You can see how…"

"I know, Ruth," Molly whispered back.

Henry had taken a bottle of whiskey in his hands and was shaking it in his hands almost dropping it so that Molly quickly went up to him and took it away from him.

"You better sit down, Mr. Calvert," she told him ushering him to the couch.

Henry laughed.

"So how's my wife?" he choked out.

Ruth couldn't believe what he had done.

'_A good husband? You think that he's a good husband?'_

True he didn't look like a very good husband now, but then again didn't he have the right to be angry, when Mr. Dawson…yes really what did Mr. Dawson have to say in this anyway. Henry wasn't the one, who interfered in any marriage.

Molly meanwhile was trying to lay Henry down on the couch, moving his feet up, but he refused.

"I don't want to sleep," he growled like a child.

"Ruth, come on, help me," Molly's loud voice rang out.

Henry was fighting against Molly's arm, shoving her away.

"Fine, Mr. Calvert, but I just wanted to help you," she said moving back herself seeing that it was no use.

"I thought that you were a friend of him," Henry snorted again.

Ruth had taken a few steps closer to them, staring at Henry.

"And you…what are you doing here…?" he began standing up once more to get closer to Ruth, who instantly smelled the alcohol and the lack of bathing.

She turned her head away disgustedly.

"Henry, Molly and I came here to…"

"What? So you can see me like this?" he hissed before breaking down laughing again. "It's funny now, isn't it, Mrs. Brown? You must be happy how I'm out of the picture now," he said his painful laugh dining down.

"Mr. Calvert you need professional assistance."

'_I won't let you call me an alcohol addict.'_

"Professional assistance…ha…yes…professional assistance…Mrs. Brown…," he stammered laughed agonizing again with one loud plumps falling back onto the couch.

"Molly is right," Ruth said.

"You came here to tell me that?" he asked knowing very well that they didn't.

"It's not important why we came here," Molly told him, but Henry wasn't any more interested in her answer.

He had slammed his shoulders and was staring at the floor.

Molly felt slightly sorry for him now despite the facts she had heard from Jack.

"Today would be his birthday," Henry choked out looking up at Ruth and Molly, who were giving him a confused gaze.

"Andy, he…my son…he'd me eleven years…," he added.

Ruth thought of her daughter thinking about how sad and distressed she must be now and was surprised about herself, when she felt relieve that Jack would be there for her on this day.

"My god, Mr. Calvert, I'm sorry…I had…"

"Completely forgotten about it? Well that's no wonder since you're obviously too busy with getting Rose and him married. I beg your pardon, but I'm still standing in your way," at this he stood up and made a wave with his hand as if to ask for forgiveness.

Afterwards he let himself sink back down once more.

"Isn't it funny that it was one of his friends again, who killed by son?"

"Mr. Calvert you know very well that it was an accident and neither is responsible for it."

Henry didn't answer anything.

Ruth had sat down on the opposite side.

She was clearly uncomfortable. Never in her life had she been to someone in this state…well in fact she had, but the others had been all poor and…anyway not gentleman.

However, something told Rose that Jack wouldn't stoop down to this level.

"Andy was a great child," Molly said. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Well he must be relieved. After all now there's nothing standing in his way anymore."

Molly looked at him.

Had he really sad that…?

"Jack had never wished for that, Mr. Calvert. You know this very well," she said now with an angry tone in her voice. "Now say something, Ruth," Molly turned to her.

Jack had really looked concerned, when…

"Ruth…are you paying any attention?"

"I was just thinking," she said her head snapping up. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's just that…," she began, but decided against telling her. "…never mind."

"Yes never mind…never mind that he stole my wife…he's responsible for the breakup of my marriage and for the death of my son…"

"Mr. Calvert, now that's enough!" Molly slammed her hand on the table.

Ruth had noted Molly's outburst.

"I think she's right," she choked out while actually she couldn't believe herself.

Both Molly and Henry stared at her in amazement.

"Ruth?" Molly got out wondering.

"Mr. Dawson told me how much he loves my daughter. Surely he wouldn't want anything bad happening to her son," she said loud and calm.

Molly was completely perplexed for a moment and then decided that they had wasted enough time.

She would deal with the problem that Ruth still had with Jack later on.

"So Mr. Calvert...," she came up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"You're coming with us now…"

Ruth stood up and moved closer to Molly.

"Do you think that this is a good idea…? He should be in…," Ruth whispered to her.

She had really no intention to having a drunkard in her home.

"Ruth, don't worry, we'll bring him to an asylum…he should stay there until…"

Ruth nodded her head understanding.

"But you've to help me getting him into the car," she added.

Reluctantly Ruth realized that she had no other choice.

Tough Henry's drunken body was leaning heavily on their shoulders, together they managed to get him outside and into the car.

Molly took the key and closed the door behind them.

"You came here to tell me to grant her a divorce, isn't that right?"

Molly's jaw dropped.

"You don't have to answer anything. The expression on your face is giving me all the information that I need," he choked out before sitting down in the backseat of the car.


	153. Chapter 153

A/N: Thank you so much Leah, Periwinkles, Flufff, Jessika and Rachel for all the reviews you're constantly giving me.

* * *

Jack had been told by Molly what they had done with Henry. Not the he cared in any way for him, but in was still shocked. When he had met Henry first, he had seemed stiff, too composed for someone like his Rose. But of course he didn't wish on him to spend his days in an asylum, even if it wasn't one for the insane.

Being an addict to whatever surely wasn't pleasant for any parties involved.

Rose has mostly stayed in bed for the last months. She was now in the eighth months and couldn't wait for the birth, but Jack knew that her fears were still that.

Should he tell her about Henry?

Legally Rose was still his wife and if something should happen, like god forbid him being declared insane, she would responsible for him. Jack wasn't so sure, if this was such a good thing. Rose herself now needed special care.

Another problem with her mother hadn't been solved. Jack hadn't told her that her mother was aware of her miscarriages. Actually Jack felt bad about lying to her, but he didn't want to risk anything concerning her health or that of the baby.

Rose on the other hand still refused to see her mother. She had made it more than clear to both Jack and Molly that she never wanted to have anything to do with her mother. Ruth was hurt and begged them to let her see her, but Jack prevented making sure that nothing would be troubling her.

Her mother was one concern, but what about Henry?

If the situation should really worsen than he would've to inform her. Hopefully that wouldn't be too soon.

Molly had explained to him every detail of their last visit. She had told him how they had actually gone to Henry to convince him of the divorce. However they had realized that in his state he couldn't be taken serious and neither could whatever decisions he made.

Rose was reading a book or at least trying too.

Jack was with her every time he didn't have to work. Jack hated his job more and more each day. It seemed like he was the only one doing anything at all, while his boss was never there only out and about on festivities. There he would supposedly connect more capital for the museum. Jack had no idea where this money actually went, but the museum saw none of it.

There were also fewer and fewer visitors, which Jack was sure had something to do with the fact that in some wings of the museum, it was more or less falling apart in the true sense on the word. No wonder there were no people coming, when the walling was breaking up above them.

For a moment Jack was thinking about telling someone, but then he decided against it. Since no one felt responsible for anything why should he? His pay wasn't this great.

Now Jack was only going there, because he needed to support Rose.

She was sleeping, something that she did very often in the last weeks. Jack silently made his way into the bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed watching her sleep.

Rose seemed to be dreaming something nice; her lips were occasionally forming up into a smile.

Her hands rested on her swollen stomach in an attempt to protect the unborn baby.

A week ago it had been the first anniversary of her son's death and Jack had been on the cemetery with her. They had taken the children with them, afterwards visiting Gisela's grave too. It was somehow a way to finish up with the past.

Rose hadn't said a word at her son's grave, but Jack knew that she missed him deeply.

Jack looked down her swollen figure. They surely would have a wonderful life together with their three children. Cora and Zita had now completely accepted Rose.

Jack saw Rose's hand searching for his with her eyes still closed until finally she found it clasping it.

"Jack," she whispered clearly still more asleep than awake.

Jack watched her stomach rise.

"I love you," she added her voice wide away.

Jack smiled realizing that she was talking in her sleep.

"I love you too," he told her seeing her mouth turning into a smile.

Afterwards he heard Rose take a deep sigh and she let go of his hand and shifted away from him, coming to lie on her left side.

Jack stood up to get himself something to eat and especially to make up something for Rose and the children, when they would be getting home.

As he stood inside the kitchen, Henry however, was still on his mind.


	154. Chapter 154

When Rose was waking up she was feeling a huge pain in her stomach. Her eyes immediately shot open, realizing what it was.

She was having the baby.

_It's too early._

Her eyes were showing with fear.

Rose managed to sit up, looking beside her, but sure Jack was at work again. Then she dimly remembered that Helga was there in the next room.

She had offered to stay with Rose since school hadn't started so far and of course she and Fabrizio didn't want anything happening to Rose.

Helga didn't mind helping them; she would cook and be there for the children, while Rose was resting in bed.

"Helga," Rose spoke up. "Helga!" she shouted a little louder.

Instead of Helga however, Zita was the first who appeared on her side.

She stared at her shocked.

"Go get Helga," Rose told her.

Before she could, Helga herself became visible in front of her. She too noticed Rose's distressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"I'm having the baby…"

"What? Now…but it's still four weeks!" she shot out.

"I know…," Rose spoke up feeling a contradiction hit her.

Zita had run up to her sister in utter shock, when she heard her screaming.

"Mama stirbt, Mama stirbt…," (Mama is dying…) she cried out and Cora immediately came running up too.

"What's going on?" she wanted to know.

"Cora, go and call your father, tell him to come here this instance," Helga told her in very demanding tone of voice.

Cora nodded realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"It's too early…too soon…," a frightened Rose kept repeating.

Helga did her best to soothe her hoping that Jack would show up soon.

After Cora came back from calling her father, Helga told her to call the hospital too and gave her the number.

Cora looked at her.

The hospital?

So she was really dying.

"No, she isn't dying, honey, she's just having the baby," Helga said to her.

Cora sighed in relieve for a moment, but thinking that getting babies wouldn't be something for her.

…

Jack wasted no time into getting home, even though he knew that it might've consequences for him, but nothing was more important now than Rose and her wellbeing. Without Cora mentioning a word Jack immediately knew what was wrong with her.

Luckily the lady at the desk was taking one of her many daily pauses, when Jack came upstairs. Normally he would've been angry.

_If I'd be making so many breaks, I'd be fired._

But now he was glad that he wouldn't have to answer her, where he went.

When Jack got home in immediately went inside the bedroom seeing Rose in obviously much pain and Helga sitting beside her.

She moved aside to let Jack sit down.

"I told Cora to call the hospital," Helga whispered to him while standing up.

Jack only nodded taking Rose's hand.

Her eyes clearly told him what she was thinking.

Jack wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, but somehow he couldn't. After all what did he know about child bearing?

In his mind every attempt to calm her down in this way would've sound foolish.

"I'm going to open them," Helga announced when the sanitarians arrived.

Cora was having a firm grip on her sister's hand, while Helga was ushering them inside.

Both girls were just as frightened as their mother; however, Cora tried her best not to show.

"Mrs. Dawson, we're going to bring you to the hospital now," one of them told her.

Rose only nodded letting Jack carrying her downstairs.

He kissed her on her forehead feeling Rose looking thankfully at him for a few seconds.

She knew that he would always be there for her.

The children had followed them and Helga took their hands in hers.

Something told her however, that she shouldn't leave Jack alone now, in case something would be…

"Mr. Dawson, I guess you would want to accompany your wife?"

Jack shook his head in approval.

But, if I'm going with Jack, then who will look after the children?

Jack was getting inside the car and soon they were driving away.

"Come on girls let's go and make you something to eat," Helga told them.

Her first thought was to take them over to Fabrizio, but he surely had enough work to already and the children in their current state they needed to be especially being cared for.

"Why couldn't we come with them?" Cora asked her while Helga was still wrecking her brain.

"It's better that way. We can visit them later."

"Is she really going to die?" Cora spoke up.

"No, she…," Helga started suddenly knowing what she needed to do.

Jack and Rose probably wouldn't agree, but Helga couldn't do anything else.

…

The doctors and nurses had told Jack to leave as soon as they understood the seriousness of Rose's condition. It would be difficult enough to save her and the baby. They didn't need a worrying husband standing in their way.

Rose herself was in too much pain to realize anything that was going on around her. She just wanted everything to be over.

A nurse had given her some chloroform to ease her discomfort.

Jack meanwhile was spacing around outside on the floor running up to every nurse or doctor, who was coming out of the room.

"How she is doing?" he kept asking them, but they never answered him properly.

"Mr. Dawson I can't tell you anything" or "There's nothing new," they would simply say.

They told him to calm down, maybe go and eat something.

_How can I think of eating now?_

What if Rose was right?

He didn't want to think about it.

He thought of the fear in her eyes.

_'It's too early.'_

Jack had no idea, what he would do, if…

I can't live without her.

…..

Helga had called Molly and Ruth telling them everything.

"But I thought that it's still a month until the birth?" Ruth choked out shocked.

Helga put a finger on her mouth indicating to her to keep her voice low, because the children were standing beside them.

"I know that," she whispered back. "I can't leave Jack alone, that's why I've told you. You know someone has to look after the children."

"Of course…," Molly started, but was interrupted by Ruth.

"You expect me to stay her, while my daughter could die?" Ruth hissed.

Molly understood what she meant, but Zita's and Cora's eyes grew wide her.

"Please be quiet," Molly whispered to her. "Alright fine, you two can go and I'll look after the children," Molly added.

Helga wasn't sure, if this was a good idea.

But on the other hand she was her mother and she really was concerned at the moment.

"Auntie, Molly is going to be there for you for now," Molly told them bending down to them.

"Come with me Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, we'll be going," Helga said.

She hoped that Jack wouldn't be too mad at her for bringing Ruth with her.

…

Helga needn't have worried about Jack and Ruth.

As soon as she saw him she realized that he clearly something else on his mind.

Jack meanwhile had taken a seat outside of the room. After asking what seemed like a million times about her condition, he had told himself that he needed to face the facts.

Now no one was coming out anymore.

Surely she's dying.

Jack tried to convince himself to positive, but wasn't very successful.

"Mr. Dawson…," Ruth spoke up having him seen as well.

Helga and Ruth quickly made their way up to him.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at the person, who had called him.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" he was shocked to see her, but didn't say anything more.

"Your friend has called me," Ruth explained to him answering his unsaid question.

Jack had already to facing the floor like before.

Helga and Ruth exchanged a glance.

"Jack, how is she…?"

"I've no idea. They don't tell me anything," he said not looking up.

Helga sat down beside him realizing that Jack wasn't in the mood for talking now and motioned for Ruth to do the same.

"Mr. Dawson, I'm…," Ruth wanted to tell him how glad she was that he had been there for her daughter on the Titanic and later on, but Helga shook her head.

She knew Jack didn't want to hear this now.

_Damn doctors, she's close to death, I know it, but they could at least be honest._

The chloroform was starting to lose its intensity and Rose's screams could again be heard.

Jack winced every time, wishing that he could do something.

Why wouldn't they let him in?

Ruth turned her head to look at him, Helga was sitting between them. Ruth saw Jack clenching in his fists in a way that Ruth was sure that it hurt him.

From the inside there was coming a mix of screams and whimpers being followed by silence, which were again subsequently replaced by screams.

Like Jack too Ruth had a million things on her mind, probably even more. She hadn't been a very good mother to her daughter, more than that.

No wonder Rose had told that her she should leave her alone.

_He looks completely distraught._

"Thanks for telling me," Ruth silently whispered to Helga, who just nodded her head.

The quietness was unbearable.

"What should I do without her?" Jack suddenly choked out.

He seemed to have forgotten that Helga and Ruth were sitting beside him. It wasn't a question that he awaited an answer to.

Jack was right; Ruth too feared that she could lose her daughter…again. She wanted to build up a real relationship with her.

Ruth however, still stood up and walked over to him. She completely startled Jack, when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Dawson, you'll see everything will turn out well," she told him.

Jack looked up at her forcing a smile.

Just then one of the nurses came out of the room, causing Jack to immediately jump up.

"Please tell me that she's alright," he said his voice desperate.

The nurse turned her head past him and the doctor appeared behind Jack and Ruth, who had stood up as well.

"Mr. Dawson…," the doctor began.

"What…she's dead… right?"

"No," the doctor shook his head.

"Thank god," Jack choked out in relieve.

However his soon realized that the doctor hadn't told him everything.

"There's something else…"

"Maybe you should sit down," the nurse suggested, but Jack shot her an evil look that instantly silenced her.

"I don't want to sit down. I demand that you tell me what's going on with my wife!" he shouted.

The nurse took a few steps back.

"Mr. Dawson…I'm sorry…," the doctor started.

"What I thought that everything is fine with her?"

"I'm afraid, no. She has lost much blood and…alright to make it…," he stammered. "We are not sure, if we can save both and I…"

Jack's face had turned completely white by now and he grabbed the nearest chair to keep himself from falling.

"You mean that I've to make the decision between my wife and my child?" Jack whispered low and threating.

"Mr. Dawson…," the doctor spoke up.

"I can't do this," Jack said. "I…how can I…"

Ruth had come closer to him.

She understood that Jack wouldn't be able to make a decision, because either way he would feel guilty.

Ruth decided that she would take the task in her hands.


	155. Chapter 155

Everyone turned their heads to look at Ruth.

Helga had stood up too and was supporting Jack.

Jack wasn't capable of doing anything at the moment; he had enough trouble to stand with his feet straight on the ground.

Ruth shot a quick glance at Jack. He looked completely out of place.

"Save the mother, if you can't save both," she told the doctor in a firm voice, who just nodded.

Helga was watching Jack, trying to make out what he was thinking. Actually his whole appearance was scaring her.

Ruth wasn't sure, if Jack had even listen to what she said to the doctor. It didn't seem like it.

However Jack had heard it.

_Save the mother…_

_No, Rose wouldn't want…but I can't live without her._

His mind was in turmoil.

"Jack, maybe you should lay down," Helga suggested, but he only shook his head.

He couldn't lay down now.

"Alright, fine…," Helga understood "…then at least sit down…"

Abstinently Jack sat back on a chair.

Maybe Rose would've wanted for the baby to be saved?

The doctor had left however, as soon as Ruth had told him her decision.

He wasn't sure, if it had been the right one, but in his current clouded state he wasn't able to express anything that made sense.

Helga and Ruth too sat down again and the waiting continued.

No one said a word.

…

Inside the doctors and nurses were once more doing everything in their power to save both of their lives.

Rose herself felt like she was going to burst. She had known that childbirth wasn't an easy-going target, but this…she thought about thinking how long she was already here.

But her whole body hurt.

"Mrs. Dawson…Mrs. Dawson…," a voice was calling out.

"You need to push some more," another voice said.

_Push some more?_

_What have I been doing the whole time?_

Rose's face turned into a grimace and she wanted to slap whoever had said this, until one more contradiction shot through her and she screamed out.

She noticed the nurses whirling around, whispering something to each other that she couldn't understand.

Someone was giving her more of that…what was it again? Oh, yes chloroform.

Rose felt the pain subsiding a little bit.

One of the doctors there where two of them came over to her and looked at her.

"I can't do this anymore," Rose choked out.

"Of course you can Mrs. Dawson," one of the nurses said to her.

"We should've done a Caesarean section," one of the doctors whispered to the other.

"Well it's too late for that now," the other whispered back looking thoughtfully at Rose.

Blood was running down her thighs.

_The baby is dead._

_It died like the other two._

"Mrs. Dawson come on you can do it, your husband is waiting for you outside and…"

_Oh god Jack…_

_What do I tell him when our baby dies?_

Rose felt guilty.

"…and your mother," the nurse added causing Rose to look up at her.

"My mother?" she got out tiredly.

Why was her mother here?

Rose would've thought that she didn't care at all about.

"Yes," the nurse nodded. "Should I get her?"

Rose gave a quick nod to her head, before being disturbed by another contradiction.

….

Outside the silence continued.

"I'm going to get us something to eat," Ruth told Helga, who nodded. "You want something…"

"Yes and bring something for Jack too," Helga said to her.

Probably having food would distract him a little bit from Rose though Helga doubted it.

"Sure," Ruth answered looking over at Jack.

He hadn't said a word since the doctor had walked back into the room.

_Poor guy._

Ruth turned to him.

"Mr. Dawson you'll see everything will turn out fine," she told him, but Jack didn't even bother to turn his gaze.

Ruth realized that he wasn't in the mood fr talking now and returned her attention to Helga.

"What about the children?" Jack unexpectedly choked out.

Helga had wondered already why he hadn't asked before. In fact she had told him already some twenty minutes ago, but obviously he hadn't noticed.

"They're with Mrs. Brown," she said once again.

"Oh yes…," he got out before falling down in his dreamlike state again.

"I'm going to get us something to eat, Mr. Dawson. Do you want something specific?" Ruth asked him standing up before him.

Did he want something specific?

No, not really.

He wasn't in the mood for eating now.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I don't want to have anything."

Ruth knew better than to argue with him.

She shot a look at Helga and both wondered what they should do with him, if god forbid, something happened to Rose.

"Fine," she said.

A nurse came up to them and Jack's attention was immediately aroused. However she turned to Ruth.

"Your daughter wants to see you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

Ruth was shocked.

"Are you…are you sure?" she stammered.

'_I don't want to see you again.'_

'_That will be the last thing you ever get.'_

"Yes, positive, please come and follow me," she told Ruth grabbing her hand.

Jack was far from being angry, he was simply too scared about everything.

…..

Ruth instantly took Rose's hand in hers receiving what seemed like quick thankful glance.

"Rose, you need to push some more," Ruth told her.

Ruth carefully stroked her arm trying to calm her down.

"Come on Rose…Mr. Dawson is waiting for you and your baby…," she said to her.

_Oh god Jack…_

Surely that would make her quieter.

Just when Rose thought she was really going to die and she couldn't continue anymore a little shrill voice rang out.

"My baby…," Rose fell back onto the pillows.

"See my dear you've done it," her mother told her moving a hand over her forehead.

Rose looked up at the nurse, who was holding the baby in her hands.

"You've a girl," one told her.

"Can I hold her?" Rose said.

"Of course," a nurse came over to her.

Rose smiled at the baby cradling her in her arms.

"What do you want to name her?" her mother asked her.

"I've no idea…Jack and I haven't…hey you my baby…I'm your mummy…," Rose whispered to the baby.

So far everything seemed to be fine however her head was turning blue and…

Rose immediately knew that this wasn't a good sign.

Since the first cry there hadn't been any other and…

"What's wrong with you?" Rose whispered.

Ruth waved one of the nurses to them.

"Mrs. Dawson…"

"What's wrong with my baby?" she started sensing that something wasn't right..

"Give her the baby, Rose," Ruth commended and sensing that her daughter was distracted for her few moments she held back her hands gently and the nurse took the baby from her.

"Give me back my baby! I want to have my baby!" Rose screamed desperately while her mother and another nurse were holding her back tightly.

Outside Jack had heard a baby's cry at first, but now he was listening to Rose's screams for help.

He saw one of the nurses coming out of the room carrying a bundle in her hands.

The baby?

Jack wanted to ask her, but she quickly moved past him.

"You can't take my baby away from me!"

One more hysterical scream from Rose.

Jack realized that Rose needed him more now and he wasted no time in getting to her bedside.

"You can't take…," Rose began once more suddenly feeling Jack's arms around her and her screams died down. Instead she fell against Jack, her chest rising up and down.

"Rose…," he whispered stroking her hair.

Ruth had moved aside giving them some privacy.

"My baby…," Rose got out barely audible while she was shaken by sobs.

"Rose I'm sure that everything is alright with the baby…everything will be fine," he tried to reassure her though he wasn't so sure himself, but he needn't to worry Rose.

"It's dead, I know it…," Rose choked out tears falling down her cheeks.

Jack hugged her tighter drawing her as closely to him as possible.

"No, Rose…our baby can't be dead," he whispered into her ear.

No, it couldn't be dead.

"I know it…I know it…," Rose kept repeating while Jack tried his best to comfort her and himself at the same time.


	156. Chapter 156

Helga had called Molly and told her everything.

Molly was shocked, putting down the receiver. She had done everything to unsure that the children wouldn't sense that something was wrong, but of course they still did.

"When can we visit them?" they kept asking.

"When are they come back?"

Molly didn't know what to answer.

So the baby was close to death.

Helga had said that she hadn't seen Rose since she had been brought to hospitable and that now Ruth and she were sitting in the cantina together waiting for some news.

Ruth had left Jack and Rose alone, without Rose actually throwing her out. But Ruth wasn't good at comforting people and didn't want to risk saying anything that would cause even more trouble to her daughter.

Molly so far had distracted the children by playing with them and telling them stories.

"Can we visit them now?" Cora asked her once Molly had stopped talking with Helga.

"I'm afraid not, honey," Molly told her. "It's still too early," she added abstinently.

"Why?"

"Because…well your mother simply needs to rest," she said hoping that she would leave it.

"Is she hurt?" Cora spoke up.

"No…everything's fine…," Molly lied, but didn't sound very convincing. "Now come on, we'll go and make you something to eat."

While preparing something for the children and herself Molly's thought were wide away.

_What would, if the baby really died?_

_Poor Rose has already lost three children now._

Helga had explained to her now hard the birth had been for Rose. Molly thought about a way how to help her.

But what should you tell to comfort a woman, who lost her baby?

The children sensed her distressed and both were eying her trying to make out what was going on.

Cora knew that nothing were right even though Molly kept saying it.

Molly was happy that Rose was alive and well, as well as could be anyways after having endured such a hard birth, but she still remembered Rose after her son's death. Afterwards she had been walking around like a zombie for weeks.

Of course there was Jack now, who would be supporting her but…

Molly noticed Cora running out of the kitchen into the parlour to answer the telephone.

That was so unfair. Rose had had to undergo enough pain already. She and Jack had looked so much forward to having a child of their own. It couldn't be that it should really end in a catastrophe.

"My father isn't here…," she heard Cora tell someone.

Molly went up to her, mentioning for her to hand her the receiver, before Cora would hang up again.

"Yes…hello…oh Mr. Gordon…no he isn't…."

It was Jack's boss from work.

The woman selling the tickets had told him that Jack had left without saying anything and now of course he had nothing better to do, but to call and ask.

In a way Molly could understand, but on the other hand…

"I'm sorry for this Mr. Gordon…"

Another interruption from him and growling…

_Such an unpleasant contemporary _Molly thought.

"What…? Mr. Gordon you can't do this…he's not…," she tried to reason with him.

But he didn't listen.

Molly knew that Jack did take his work serious and that he only left, because of Rose. Sure Molly didn't mention a word about Rose as this was nothing of his concern…

Didn't this man have any heart?

"Mr. Gordon I'm sure that…," she told him once more, but all she receiver was another shout. "Fine yes…I'm going to tell him."

Then he hung up.

Molly shook her head.

"What happened?" Cora wanted to know.

"Nothing, honey…nothing that should worry you," Molly said.

Jack and Rose had already enough problems and now there was added another one.

Molly however, wouldn't tell Jack that he had lost his job until everything was sure with the baby.

…

Helga and Ruth were sitting in hospital cantina trying to get their minds off of the bad things that were going on around them.

"So you're a friend of Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked.

She knew it was a stupid question, but for the time being she didn't know anything to say and she couldn't beer the silence.

"Yes, I'm the wife of his best friend," Helga answered.

"I see," Ruth simply commented.

"Maybe we should go home," Helga said.

"What…but my daughter is…"

"I know that, but they're my friends too. It's just that…what can we really do? I've two children myself and my son has an important soccer match today and I would really like to see it."

Ruth looked around, wondering.

In a way she was right. They couldn't do anything else then sit here and wait.

Moreover Ruth wasn't so sure, if her daughter had really been grateful that she had been here or if she had simply been in so much pain that she couldn't think straight.

Ruth was more about to believe the last one.

"I guess you're right. But I think we should at least say goodbye to them."

"Of course," Helga said.

They went upstairs and into the room Rose was lying in now. They had some hour before transferred her to another room.

When they opened the door to tell them that they were leaving, however they quickly decided against it.

"Rose, Jack, we wanted to…," Helga began, but instantly stopped.

Jack was holding her in his arms and Rose was clearly not accessible and Jack seemed to be only pulling himself together for her.

The sight was horrible actually even for the ice-queen Ruth.

_Hopefully their baby makes it._

_I wouldn't know what I would do, if I'd lost Rose._

Yes, indeed for the first time maybe, Ruth realized that Rose was more to her than a trophy she could sell to the highest bidder.

In between the silence the constant sobbing of Rose could clearly be heard.

Jack was whispering words of comfort to her and occasionally they would kiss each other in an attempt to remind the other one that he wasn't alone.

"…come…," Helga whispered drawing Ruth with her.

Ruth just nodded and they silently closed the door behind them.

Jack and Rose hadn't noticed anything.

…..

Neither Helga nor Ruth knew what to say while walking outside to the nearest taxi.

"I think it would be better to share a taxi," Helga said.

She had heard much about Ruth, mostly negative things, but now she didn't want to leave her alone.

Ruth was clearly shocked now.

Probably more about herself than about what happened with her daughter…

"Sure," Ruth only commented.

As they were driving both looked out of the window and neither said a word.

Helga had told the driver Jack's address first realizing that Ruth should be with someone who would distract her now.

"Will you be alright with walking up alone?" she asked her as they were nearing Jack's and Rose's place.

"Of course…," Ruth said stepping outside.

Helga then told the driver her own address.

…

Molly meanwhile trouble into keeping the children entertained. Whatever she did they wouldn't stop asking questions.

It was late in the evening already, but they still weren't sleeping. Molly had put them into bed four times, but they would stand up every time. Somehow they simply weren't tired.

But Molly wanted nothing more than to sleep now.

She heard the door open and saw Ruth stepping inside.

Now this isn't a good sigh.

If Ruth here and not in the hospital…moreover her look something bad must've happened there.

"Children, it's really time for bed now," Molly tried once more.

"Is Mama, alright?" Cora instant asked Ruth ignoring Molly.

"Yes, she's fine," Ruth told her trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Why isn't she here now and why isn't the baby here?" she asked further.

"Because, well you know they're still tired and need to sleep," Ruth said coming up with the first excuse that she could think of.

"That's right, they need their rest…just like you," Molly said and Ruth quickly stepped in to help her.

"I don't want to sleep."

"But you want to be rested, when your little brother or sister is coming home," Ruth told Cora.

Molly looked at her.

She hadn't known that there was actually this side of Ruth. Well probably she had, but it had been so long since Ruth had shown this part of her last.

"Fine alright, we're going to sleep…"

As Zita was in an age, where she did everything her bigger sister did, it wasn't a problem to get her into bed as well.

….

"I've seen anything like this," Ruth said to Molly after having her told everything. "Mr. Dawson he was…I've never seen him this depressed…no probably he was without Rose…but no not even then…"

Molly had taken Ruth's hand to comfort her.

"You should've seen him, Molly. I only now realized how much he loves her. When I saw the look in his eyes at the doctor's question…it was…his eyes were so sad…," Ruth mumbled still shocked.

"The other woman and I…we waited with Jack and…he didn't say a word…"

'_You can tell Mr. Dawson that he doesn't need to come anymore.'_

Molly clenched her fists.

"What's wrong?" Ruth wondered.

Molly than told her.

Ruth couldn't believe it.

"But he only went away, because my daughter was in labor," Ruth shot out.

"I know that but…"

"Molly I don't know what you're talking about. Of course we can do something against it," Ruth said standing up. "Maybe I can make my daughter understand that I really mean it…"

Molly only nodded.

"You're right, Ruth."

"When I saw my daughter like this in so much pain and then…her cries for help and for her baby…it was…I will never forget it…they've enough problems already. Yes, really Mr. Dawson needs to be there for my daughter, he can't be distracted by other things," Ruth said.

Molly nodded again.


	157. Chapter 157

Henry was living in a sanatorium now. Molly and Ruth had brought him here. At first he had been thankful, but now he was hated them for doing it.

Around him there were only insane people and he was the only normal one.

He was having a strict timetable.

Breakfast, lunch and the endless therapy lesson were at the same time. It was so boring. Henry had been missing the alcohol, when he was brought here. But now his desire for alcohol had been replaced by another one.

He had overheard two male-nurses talking lately.

Rose had apparently gotten her baby. Yes, it must've been her. One had told the other of his wife working obviously in this hospital and of course Rose's red hair couldn't be mistaken. No, this couldn't be a coincidence.

Henry felt a bit sorry for her, even for him. He knew how it felt like, when you lost a child. For a moment Henry had thought to start drinking again.

But this would only mean that he would've to spend more months with these maniacs.

No, he needed to get out here. He needed to convince everyone that he was cured.

_Another four weeks inside here and I'm really going crazy._

Henry wouldn't sleep much at night. He couldn't forget Rose. Henry was still very much in love with her or better what he believed that would be love.

He would dream of her. Of how he met her…she had looked so beautiful, when he had first sat eyes on her.

Rose had never been a cheerful woman, when being around him and Henry had believed that this was her character. But then Jack Dawson had shown up and it seemed that Rose had changed overnight.

She had been laughing, whenever he had been around.

Now they had a child together and it was too late to stop anything.

Henry knew this. He knew this, but he wouldn't accept it.

Rose's face was coming up in front of his eyes again.

Her hair was blowing in the wind.

Henry was slightly missing the alcohol once more.

_Now, pull yourself together._

Poor Rose, she doesn't deserve anything like this and I could give her a much better live.

Henry realized that he needed to convince her that he had changed. He only wanted her best. He really did. No one should be allowed to hurt Rose.

He would see to it that Rose would never be hurt.

Slowly and calmly Henry was thinking, wrecking his brain about everything. He would give Rose what she wanted. He couldn't prevent the divorce anymore.

The only person visiting him so far had been Molly.

Not even Ruth was coming here anymore. Of course, why would she?

_She's now busy with convincing Rose that she doesn't detest the new man at her side._

For Henry it wasn't Rose's fault at all what happened.

Rose had never done anything wrong and she shouldn't be paying for it.

Henry realized that now that's why he would give her everything that she wanted.

Molly hadn't mentioned a word about Rose and him. Henry was grateful for that.

But now his main target was to get out of here.

Rose had to understand that he had changed.

Everyone should see how much he had changed.

Henry was a very nice patient to everyone, never complaining about anything.

He couldn't understand the other inhabitants. Some were constantly trying to escape. Others were attacking the male-nurses and some were sitting around and not doing anything, never taking any pills they were given.

Well Henry wasn't like this. He would take everything and do everything he was told.

_Stupid idiots._

This way they would never get out of here. So far no escape had worked and every attempts of committing suicide were stopped.

Henry had soon understood that there wasn't any way out, until you were healed or until you managed to convince everyone that you were.


	158. Chapter 158

Molly and Ruth wasted no time into visiting Jack's former employer Mr. Graham. His secretary of course tried to stop them, but Ruth simply went past her.

Molly was stunned following her inside.

"Who're you? What do you think you're here?" he shot out angrily as soon as he soon them.

He was a man in his late sixties with a beer belly.

Molly could instantly tell that he wasn't a very pleasant fellow. Ruth however, now didn't seem to care at all. Molly was really perplexed at first, but also happy that Ruth was somehow changing her mind about Jack.

While Molly wanted to do it the diplomatic way, Ruth was already interrupting her plans.

"My name is Ruth Dewitt Bukater and this is my friend Mrs. Brown," Ruth said.

Mr. Graham angrily stared at her.

"Dewitt Bukater, I've heard that name before…oh yes from that girl with the red hair."

"_That girl_ happens to be my daughter," Ruth was furious.

In the back of her mind she understood somehow, how it must've been for Rose, when she called Jack constantly _that boy_.

"I'm sorry," he laughed indicating that he didn't mean it. "And now get out."

Molly drew Ruth aside stepped forward.

"I want to apologize for my friend, Mr. Graham. You know she has got a hard time lately. However we came here to speak with you about Mr. Dawson," she said.

Mr. Graham wasn't impressed at all.

"Mr. Dawson…?" he wrecked his brain. "Oh yes, I remember, he's the one, who thought that he could just leave his work without telling everybody," he said his voice was more than sarcastically now.

Molly clenched her fists, but continued to smile and talk calmly.

"Mr. Graham I know that he shouldn't have but…you know there was really a good reason for…," she stopped seeing that he wasn't listening.

"Mr. Graham…," Ruth was about to say something more, but Molly drew her aside.

"What?" Ruth wondered whispering. "I thought that you wanted…"

"I know what I said and I appreciate what you told him…really, but I think that we should just leave it."

"Molly, but…," Ruth was stunned not understanding a word. "Don't you want that Mr. Dawson gets his job back?"

"I doubt that he would want that. Jack is not the person to beg anyone for forgiveness and we shouldn't do so as well…"

"But we're not pleading…"

"Ruth, I appreciate that you came with me today, but…honestly would you want to work for someone like him?" Molly asked motioning with her head to Mr. Graham, who was angrily looking at him.

"Do the ladies have anything important to say or…?"

"I guess not," Ruth answered her question.

"No, Mr. Graham, we don't have more to say, we're sorry again to have disturbed you," Molly told him drawing Ruth outside with her.

"It's great to see you on Jack's side," Molly said.

"Well, sometimes it's appropriate you know. Mr. Dawson may not be my favourite…well you know, but he certainly didn't deserve that," Ruth told her.

Molly understood that Rose and Jack together was still something that was hard to accept for Ruth, so she decided to leave it for the moment.

Molly watched Ruth while they walked quietly home. Ruth seemed to have forgotten what she had told her just a day ago about realizing how much Jack loved Rose.

"Oh hello Mrs. Brown," Valerie came out of her room.

"Hello my dear…"

Valerie didn't say anything to Ruth, not because she wanted to unfriendly, she was simply still scared and was only avoiding her.

"Valerie…," Ruth spoke up startling her.

"I didn't want to disturb you madam," Valerie choked out.

Even though Molly hadn't thrown her out, Valerie was still unsure.

"I believe that I haven't apologized to you so far," Ruth told her. "I hope you can forgive me for bringing you in that awful situation with Mr. Dawson," Ruth stuck out her hand for her.

Valerie was completely confused, looking past her to Molly.

"I sure," she said shaking Ruth's hand.

Ruth surprised her even more with giving her quick hug, tapping her on her back.

Afterwards she simply went into her room, leaving Valerie stunned behind.

"Looks like Ruth is really changing," Molly said coming up beside Valerie.

"Yes…maybe…she totally surprised me."

"You haven't heard what happened right?"

Valerie shook her head.

"Sit down, I'm going to tell you," Molly told her.


	159. Chapter 159

Rose was walking up in the hospital. Her face was tearstained and she couldn't even remember the date or how long she had been here.

What did it matter anyways?

Her baby was dead. Rose looked beside her, seeing Jack still sleeping and kissed his messed up hair.

Rose forced a weak smile.

_What would I do without him?_

At least Jack was always there for her. Rose tried her best to convince herself that she would get over her baby's death.

Cora and Zita would be enough, she kept telling herself. But of course it didn't help. Rose remembered the baby, how it had looked like. She would never forget its face, tiny arms and its wonderful eyes, which had been similar to Jack's.

Rose tiredly moved her hand over his face, wishing that she could sleep now too. She watched Jack as his chest rose up and down.

Rose was glad that he was at her side, because otherwise she wouldn't have known what she had done.

Probably once more…

Rose shuddered being scared about herself. She had a family now, a real now and children, who needed her, who had lost one mother already.

They don't deserve to be bereaved of another one.

She had to be strong for them and for Jack. Jack was always trying to make her feel better, but Rose could tell how hard it was for him as well.

She felt Jack beginning to steer. He was waking up.

When he opened his eyes to look at her, Rose immediately knew that his night had been just as hell as hers.

"Jack…"

"Hey, I guess I slept a little longer," he said trying to laugh, but a lump stuck in his throat.

Jack sat up and his arms instantly went around Rose.

"Anything new?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head.

She supposed that she could've asked she should've.

"I…was too afraid to…," she started. "I mean I know that…that the baby is dead, but…as long as no one confirms it's…," she stammered while Jack was stroking her hair.

"Rose, hey, you say rightly as long as no one confirms it, the baby is alive and that's exactly what you…what we've to believe in," Jack whispered to her.

"Jack, I really…I appreciate…yes I admire your optimism, but…the baby is dead I know it."

Rose had cried the whole time and now there weren't any tears left and she was simply shocked.

Jack shook his head.

"Why are you so convinced about that?" he wondered.

"I'm…I mean I was her mother…I…"

Before Rose could say anything more Jack stopped her with a kiss.

"Rose, listen to me, our baby is alive and I refuse to believe anything else. Do you hear me, Rose?" he told her while holding her face up.

Rose nodded feeling the tears coming up again.

"It's just that…I…I…what if…I won't survive another dead child," she choked out.

"You'll see, you won't have to, because everything will be fine. In fact it's best, if we both asked some nurse or doctor now," Jack said holding Rose closely in his arms.

Rose gladly leaned against him, wondering once more what she would do without him.

Just as Jack wanted to help Rose up for them to find someone from the hospital staff a nurse herself came into the room.

The nurse seemed to be very young, but she was smiling, when she came in.

"I see you're both awake," she said.

Rose didn't say a word, but kept staring into space.

"Can we help you with something?" Jack instantly asked.

"No, but I think that I can help you with something, Mr. Dawson," she said.

"Please Miss…Smith…," he spoke up reading her name tag on her uniform. "As you can see my wife is still distressed, so as long as it isn't some good news, I would appreciate it, if you'll leave us alone," Jack firmly told her hugging Rose tighter.

"Mr. Dawson I don't want to disturb anyone," she said and Jack thought that he could see a little smile on her face, but it quickly vanished. "I just wanted to see, if you're both awake," she added in a tone of voice as if have accidentally been coming inside here, before extending the room again.

Jack shook his head in confusion.

"What was that?" came Rose's soft voice.

"I don't know…," Jack told her. "But I promise you that we won't be…," he started, but didn't get any further, because the same nurse was coming into the room again.

"What now?" Jack asked her angrily, while Rose was still looking down.

She only wanted to be alone now, alone with Jack.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson…," she began. "It's just that someone wanted to say hello to you."

Jack was about to stand up preparing to throw her out, when he saw another nurse coming into the room.

She was holding something in her hands, but Jack couldn't make out what it was.

"My baby…," Rose spoke up instead causing Jack to wonder. "You're bringing me my baby," she added smiling and moving her hands out.

Jack just stared at her.

She couldn't have seen anything.

The nurses nodded.

"Rose, how did you…?" Jack asked while one of them was giving her the baby.

"Hey, my little girl," Rose said holding her daughter in her arms.

The two nurses excused themselves and left them alone.

"Rose…"

"You mean how I knew that she was bringing me our baby," Rose sensed his unspoken question while her eyes very resting on their new born child. "Well Jack you know there's something like motherly feelings, a mother always knows when her child is in danger and when it is safe," she added smiling up at him.

She seemed to have completely forgotten that only about ten minutes, she was worried sick about her child.

"If so say so my dear," Jack told her moving a hand over to the baby.

"She has your eyes, Jack," Rose whispered.

"But your hair," he said receiving a laugh from Rose.

"Oh Jack, she has no hair at all," she laughed.

Both happily kissed each other and continued admiring the baby.

"Isn't she lovely, Jack?" Rose said.

"And beautiful like her mother," Jack added giving Rose another kiss on her head. "I love you so much my angel and our children."

Rose looked at him she had noticed the sad hint in his voice.

Of course she knew nothing of the decision the doctor had let him make.

"Jack nothing is going to happen to anyone of us," she reassured him touching his cheek.

Jack didn't answer her anything and instead turned his attention to the baby again.

Rose sensed that he obviously didn't want to talk about it now.

"We still haven't thought of a name," Rose spoke up after a while knowing that there was no time for dwelling too much now.

"But I guess that you've already come up with something," Jack said.

"How did you know?" Rose smiled at him.

"Well I know you," Jack told her.

"But you can say no of course, if…," Rose started.

"Rose, just tell me alright," he spoke up.

Jack was so happy that everything was alright with both that he didn't care much now how the child was named.

"What you do think about Elva? I read that it's Irish, but also Swedish, Norwegian and I thought because…we could name her Margaret as her middle name…I mean I would…we could also name her Helga, but…"

"Why don't we give her all three names? You know Cora and Zita too have more than two names, well Gisela insisted since she thought that no one should be left out."

"Fine than we'll name her Elva Margaret Helga," Rose said.

"What about your mother?"

"Jack…"

"I don't want to sound…but don't you think that we should add her name as well?"

Rose thought for her moment remembering what her mother had done with Jack, but she also remembered how Ruth had been there for her at the difficult time of her birth and nodded.

"Sure, you're right as always, Jack," she said giving him a kiss and then their daughter.

"But four names is enough," she added.

"Of course my angel," Jack said and they shared another kiss.


	160. Chapter 160

Henry had been listening carefully to everything that was going on around him. Rose had always complained that he was never interested in anything while they were together, but now Henry would prove her wrong.

So the baby had survived.

He had noticed one of the male-nurse telling a colleague. Of course Henry was happy for Rose. He knew how much she loved children. Rose deserved this.

But he hadn't forgotten anything about Jack Dawson. It couldn't be that Jack had everything now, while he had nothing.

On the other hand, maybe he should just forgive him?

Henry was liked best by everyone here patients and male-nurses.

He was really healing now and he felt that residing here had been good for him. Henry had an appointment today with the head of department.

Although he had made quite a few friends, if a patient to patient could be called friendship here, he was eager to get out.

Henry knew that he had to grant her a divorce and risk losing her forever, if he wanted to get a chance to be near Rose.

Henry was still deeply in love with her. Of course being in love with someone meant something else for him that it was for Jack. In Henry's mind love shouldn't be completely selfless and it was alright to demand certain thing.

But for now he wouldn't insist on anything.

He had a therapy lesson again, just one more before he would hopefully get out of here.

The psychologist was a nice man, but in Henry's opinion an idiot. All he needed to do to convince him that he was cured, was sit there and tell him things like – _Oh, of course I know I shouldn't drink_ or _Yes, Sir, you're right I made some great mistakes._

He was really interested in his patients and Henry felt a bit bad for fooling him around, but he knew that he wasn't the only one.

Henry couldn't wait to see Rose again. He knew that she would be happy, when she would finally be able to marry Jack Dawson. And eventually Henry would get what he wanted as well.

"Mr. Calvert, I can see that you've understood everything I told you," he heard the voice of the psychologist.

"Yes, I knew I really didn't treat my wife correctly and I…I plan on granting her a divorce as soon as I'm allowed to leave."

The other one nodded.

"I appreciate it Mr. Calvert how far you've come. The head of department will soon join us and then we will decide whether we can let you go or not. But it looks like that we will. You've really achieved much Mr. Calvert."

Just then the deputy walked in and sat down.

Of course he too knew that Henry's wife had left him and how much it had taken a ton on him.

"Mr. Calvert, have you got someone you can rely on when there're problems? You know you shouldn't be alone. You're still not all healed," the deputy said.

"Well, I've my family," Henry told him.

The deputy and the psychologist looked at each other.

"But Mr. Calvert as far as I know your wife has left you long ago and is living now with another man. She even gave birth to his child a few weeks ago," the psychologist spoke up reminding Henry of a fact that he surely didn't want to hear.

Henry realized that he needed to be careful, if he wanted them to let him out of here.

He scolded himself slightly for his stupid and imprudent words.

"Of course, I know that. I didn't mean that I want to rely on my wife…I mean ex-wife. I just don't think that Rose would reject any help, if I asked her too," he told them trying to make his voice sound stern and confident.

Both nodded indicating that they believed him.

"You know Mr. Calvert its best, if you don't go out too much in the next months, the temptation to drink alcohol could overcome you and you're still in the process of healing."

Henry shook his head in approval.

"About my wife, I've decided that I should grant her a divorce. Really I've accepted that our marriage isn't going to work anymore and I don't want to stand in her way."

"That's good to hear Mr. Calvert that you've finally come to terms with reality," the deputy said. "Many people in your state wouldn't have cured so soon. You can really be proud of yourself."

Henry smiled seeing that everything was going well.

He thought about Rose again, but especially Jack.

So they had their baby and everything was alright between them.

_He has everything and I've nothing._

Not even Ruth had visited him once while he had been here. It seemed like that she as well had acknowledged their relation.

While talking with the two men in front of him, Henry was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was furious.

"Rose had I had a good marriage, well at least I thought that it was good, but I've obviously been wrong," he told them.

The deputy seemed to be all willingly to let him go in the instant; however, his psychologist somehow had still doubts.

He had been working in this job long enough to know that you shouldn't trust everything and believe in everything someone like Henry said.

"You didn't my question, Mr. Calvert," he said.

"Which question?" Henry knew of course what he was talking about.

"About whom you're going to turn to, if your…well your alcohol problem should start…"

"Oh that one, you mean. Well I don't want to bother anyone but…," Henry stopped himself thinking of some name he could come up with, until finally he remembered Molly and Ruth. "The two ladies, who brought me here Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Dewitt Bukater I'm sure that they would take me in eventually."

The psychologist looked at him carefully, in a way not really trusting him.

But the deputy was convinced that everything was alright with Henry and as head of department he should know it.

_If he can take the responsibility for it then I can too._

Moreover Henry had really done great and he deserved this chance. He was nothing like the other patients, he wasn't insane or anything and he hadn't caused anyone any troubles as long as he had stayed here. He was an ideal patient that every doctor wished for.

And he had seemingly accepted that his marriage was finally over, something that was in a way troubling the psychologist more than the fact the Henry was drinking.

But if he had recognized how that his wife wouldn't return to him there shouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Alright Mr. Calvert, I guess I can say with good conscience that you'll deserve to be released out of here," he finally said.

A smug smile appeared on Henry's face, while he signed the discharge papers.

Afterwards he put his innocent expression again.

The head of department and the psychologist told him goodbye and after Henry had located all this stuff together, he didn't waste any time anymore to get out of here.

While he made his way to the nearest taxi, he thought again of Jack and what he had one to him.

Henry would give Rose what she wanted, but he would never forgive Jack Dawson. Henry clenched his fists, but smiled again when he thought of Rose's beautiful face.

No one was taking him serious so far, but soon they would.

Nothing should however, happen to his Rose. He would make sure that she would be secure forever and would protect her.

No one should ever hurt her again, surely not Jack Dawson. Henry was sure that Jack wasn't good for her and he would soon or later do something bad to her. Henry couldn't let that happen.

Rose needed to be aware of the fact that he, Henry, was the only one, you ever really loved and cared for her, not Jack Dawson. But of course Rose was too good for this world and to realize that and Henry would help her and convince to that she would finally understand with whom and where she really belonged too.


	161. Chapter 161

Jack and Rose had returned home with their baby and were happily looking at it with Cora and Zita at their side.

The children were thrilled to have a new baby at their home.

"Now I'm a big sister too," Zita announced.

"Yes, you're dear," Rose said.

She couldn't remember a day that she had been happier. She was looking down at the tiny bundle in her hands, while Jack was and the girls were sitting beside her.

Life couldn't be any better.

"What's her name?" Cora asked.

"Elva," Rose told her.

The baby was yawning again.

"Does she do anything else, but sleeping?" Cora wondered.

"She will, when she's older," Rose said to her.

She still couldn't believe that she was really sitting here now, with Jack and the children. It still seemed like a dream.

The children had jumped up, announcing something like they would go and play.

Jack only nodded his head, before hearing the telephone ring and getting up.

Rose was so absorbed that she didn't even notice Jack standing up to answer the telephone, until after he was at her side again.

"Molly just called," he said.

Rose looked up at him.

"You haven't noted that I was gone, right?" Jack loved.

Rose shook her head.

"No, I'm so fascinated with our baby," she told him.

"That's perfectly understandable my dear," Jack said giving her a kiss on her lips, afterwards kissing the head of the little Elva.

"She's really wonderful, Rose. Thank you so much for giving her to me. I'm so glad that everything was finally going well. I don't know what I would've done, if either one of you…," he started, but Rose stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Jack, nothing will ever happen to me or the children. You don't need to worry," she told him touching his cheek.

Jack immediately moved his hand over hers and Rose gratefully leant against him.

"What did Molly want?" Rose finally asked remembering what they had been talking about.

"I don't know. In fact she seemed surprised that there was even someone home…"

"Of course Jack, my god, we haven't told her and mother yet," Rose suddenly remembered. "They must think that I'm still in hospital and the baby is close to death," Rose said.

"I had a feeling that Molly too wanted to tell me something, but was in a way too shocked, when she heard my voice."

"I hope that she doesn't think that something is wrong with me. I mean, because she surely knows that you would leave me alone in the hospital," Rose spoke up while looking at the baby.

"Well than I guess the only question now is, do you want to go over to them for a visit or stay here and invite them?" Jack asked her.

"I believe that Elva here needs her sleep," Rose said.

"So invite them over?"

Rose nodded.

"Alright, I'll call them."

Rose stood up too and went into the living room sitting down with the baby in her arms.

She still hadn't forgiven her mother everything, but she also remembered that her mother had really been concerned about her in the hospital.

And Jack had told her how Ruth like Helga had been there for him.

Maybe her mother was really changing?

At least Rose felt that she had a right to meet her grandchild.

"Did you tell them about the baby?" Rose wanted to know seeing that Jack was walking into the room.

"No," he shook his head.

"You're really evil sometimes, you know," Rose laughed.

"I know, my dear, but only when it comes to your mother," he laughed as well coming up to her and sat down beside her.

Normally the children would've been long in bed since, but Jack and Rose figured that today was some special day and that they deserved to be up.

Rose leant happily against Jack, while both watched the children.

"I can't believe that everything is finally back to normal," she said feeling Jack stroking her hair.

"I love so much, my angel," Jack whispered to her while kissing her on her head.

Rose smiled happily.

Now nothing would ever come between them.

….

Molly and Ruth didn't take much time into driving up to them. They were sure that something had gone wrong. If Jack was at home without Rose something terrible must've happened.

But then again Jack hadn't really sounded sad on the telephone, quite the contrary.

"Do you think that Rose is still in the hospital?" Ruth asked Molly.

"How should I know? But I guess we will find out soon."

Ruth was dreading this moment, because of what she had said to Jack and her daughter.

What if Rose was still angry at her?

"Maybe it's better, if I…," Ruth choked out about to let Molly go up to them alone.

"Come on Ruth don't be silly," Molly said not taking _no _for an answer.

She simply grabbed her at her wrist and drew her up with her until they were standing before their door.

They didn't have to wait long before Cora appeared and opened them.

"Come in," she said. "They are in the living room," she announced.

Suddenly Jack was coming up to them too, causing Ruth to feel a bit nervous.

"I opened the door for Molly and grandmother," Cora proudly told him.

"That was great honey and now go and tell your mother," he said.

Cora nodded leaving them alone.

Ruth had noticed Cora calling her grandmother and felt honoured, but still mostly unsure.

"Now don't stand around here, follow me," Jack spoke up. "Oh and if you want to can give me your coats," he added.

"Jack, I hope everything is alright with Rose."

"Yes, everything's fine. She's just still a little tired, Molly."

Molly was handing Jack her coat, while Ruth was nervously tipping around on her feet.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater…," Jack came up to her.

"Oh sure," she said handing him her coat as well.

Ruth had noted that Henry had never been that gentlemanlike.

She felt that she had really misjudged Jack greatly.

"I'm going to put these away. They're all in the living room. I believe you know the way."

"Of course, Jack."

Ruth followed Molly up and not long and he heard screams of joy.

"Oh, Rose dear, she's wonderful," Molly announced.

"Isn't she?" Rose was smiling happily. "Her names are Elva Ruth Margaret Helga after all her godparents," Rose told her while looking at her mother.

"Rose, you really want to me too…," Ruth couldn't believe it. "After all that I've done?"

"Now don't think that I've forgiven you everything mother, but well, I thought that it wouldn't be alright to keep you away from your grandchildren. Come on mother, I'm sure you would want to hold little Elva," Rose said holding the baby up.

Carefully Ruth took it from her hands.

"She's really wonderful," Ruth said. "She looks so much like her you, Rose."

It had been long since she had last held a baby in her hands like this.

"Yes, she does," Jack joined in. "She's the perfect image of her beautiful mother," he added.

Jack had returned by now and all of them gathered around Rose and the baby.

Ruth looked at him.

"Oh Mr. Dawson, I…I want to apologize for everything that I've done…," Ruth said, but Jack stopped her.

"It's alright, just don't think about it anymore," he told her.

Ruth was glad that Jack was seemingly not holding a grudge against her.

"It's really a pity that I've to work tomorrow," Jack spoke up after a while.

"No, you don't," Molly said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, Jack, your boss he…he fired you."

Jack was completely taken by surprise for a moment.

"We went to him afterwards Mr. Dawson, but he was simply a very unpleasant guy and we thought it better not to convince him to hire you again."

Jack was stunned at her words.

They told him that Ruth obviously hadn't got any sympathy for this man.

"And what should I do now? How should I provide for my family?"

"Oh don't worry Jack. I've already got an idea," Molly said looking knowingly at Ruth. "In fact Ruth and I have already arranged something for you. But we'll tell you later, now back to your new born daughter," Molly added.

Jack decided to leave it for now, trusting Molly in this.

At first he had been angry, but now he was happy that he didn't have to work for that evil man again.


	162. Chapter 162

Henry looked at the announcements in the newspaper, one especially caught his eye. It was the side of the new born babies.

So her name was Elva. What a stupid name thought Henry, but he didn't care much about the baby actually.

All he cared about was Jack Dawson.

Henry had worked out the perfect plan to destroy his life forever. He would do something that Jack would never forget. The best thing was that he couldn't take any revenge on him even if he wanted to. And Henry was sure that he would want payback.

Henry looked at the article in the newspaper; it wasn't a whole one, only a list of baby's, who had been born in the last two months.

He took a photo of Rose in his hands and admired it carefully. Rose was a dazzling beauty.

_How come that she choose him over me?_

Though of course Henry knew why she did. He had understood that he could never win against Jack Dawson, not with normal methods. That's why he had come up with something. He still needed to tell Rose about the divorce.

Henry would tell her how sorry he was and that he forgave her everything. That surely would win her over.

Rose had a good heart.

And even if it didn't that wouldn't matter anymore.

Henry clenched his fists inside, standing up.

He didn't know where Rose lived, but he figured that he could just go to her mother to call her.

Ruth surely wouldn't notice anything. She was far too stupid for that. He knew that with his actions he would hurt her as well, something that he really intent to do.

Ruth had always been nice to him.

But then again she hadn't even visited him once at the sanatorium.

_Stupid deputy and psychologist, just because I said everything is alright with me doesn't mean that it is._

Henry laughed to himself.

He had thought much about it, about everything going on around him in the past weeks. That was the good thing, when you weren't allowed to go anymore. You got much time to think.

But the children, what about them…shouldn't he feel sorry for them?

Henry shook his head telling himself that he was doing the right thing.

The baby Elva was too young and wouldn't even remember her mother and what concerned the other two, surely they would accept another woman as well.

So in fact the only one, who would really be suffering, was Jack.

Henry congratulated himself again.

The only pity was that he wouldn't be able to see Jack afterwards. But he had seen been at the time, when Rose had left him for a few months. That should be enough for Henry.

He stood up and made his way up to Molly and Ruth.

He had waited long enough.

…..

Luckily Ruth was alone.

That made it easier. Ruth wasn't such an envious person as Mrs. Brown was.

Henry wasted no time in telling her why he had come here.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I actually wanted to speak with Rose," he told her.

Ruth looked him up and down, wondering a little bit why he was here.

"Rose isn't here," her voice was short tempered.

"I know that, I know that she's living with Mr. Dawson now. That's why I wanted to talk to her. There's still the unspoken matter about our divorce and I thought…you know I've finally accepted the inevitable," he said.

"I see," Ruth nodded. "Well come in and wait. I'm going to call her. She's at home with her children."

Henry didn't say anything.

Now he was nervous.

What if Jack was at home with her?

He surely wouldn't let her be alone with him. He would want to accompany her.

Henry remembered the last encounter with him. It hadn't been pleasant.

"Would you like some water to drink?" Ruth offered startling Henry a bit.

He was holding Rose's photo in his hands.

"Oh…no thanks…," he said placing the photo on the desk again.

Ruth shook her head.

She felt sorry for him.

"I know that it must be hard for you Mr. Calvert, but the truth is and even I've accepted it nothing can bring the two of them apart," she said. "But I understand that it hurts. I'm sure however, that you'll find someone else."

Henry nodded abstinently.

"Is Rose going to come?" he asked after a while.

Ruth had sat down in the meantime.

"Yes, she'll come and bring the children here. I'll tell you Mr. Calvert their new baby is such an adorable child. I fell in love with her immediately."

Henry had noted instantly how she was calling him _Mr. Calvert_ instead of _Henry_ now. That surely meant that for her he also didn't belong to her family anymore.

"I'm sure she is," he mumbled though he wasn't really interested.

"What about Mr. Dawson?"

"There's nothing important, he has got a new job now, but so far everything's alright with him," she told him.

Ruth didn't seem to wonder at all about his question.

"Do you think that he'll come with her?"

Ruth looked at him for a moment, wondering a little bit about this question. Something told that not everything was alright here, but she quickly rejected her instant feeling to through Henry out.

"No, as I said he's at work, Rose will be coming alone," she spoke up.

Henry had noted the slight change in her face and asked himself, if she was suspecting anything. But now her expression was back to normal.

"Yes, children…yes…wait Cora…," they heard Rose's voice.

She had obviously trouble with the children.

"Hello Henry," Rose said entering the room.

"Rose...," he moved over to her and they shook hands.

Oh, how beautiful she was.

He felt however, that it wasn't the right moment now to tell her.

Cora, who still remembered what Henry, had done to her grabbed her mother's hand.

Rose looked at her.

"You don't need to worry, honey. As far as I understand, I only need to sign some papers. Isn't that right, Henry?"

"Well, you see Rose, I've driven up here with my car and I thought that we could make it all at my place and…and you could take your things with you. I'm sure you still have something you would want to keep," he said.

Ruth had come up to them.

Something told her that Henry wasn't quite himself today.

Rose was a little bit unsure about what to do.

"What about the children?"

"They can stay here with your mother," Henry told her hoping to convince her. "I promise you that it won't take long. We'll be back in an hour at the least."

"Would you be alright with that, mother?" Rose asked her.

"Of course dear," Ruth said.

"Fine then, let's go," Rose told Henry moving over to her mother and handing her the baby. "And you'll be good and nice to your grandmother," she added turning her attention to Cora and Zita.

Both nodded.

"Mama is going to be back soon," Rose whispered to her baby giving it a kiss on its head.

The baby didn't notice as it was sleeping deeply-

Henry was growing a little nervous, something that didn't escape Ruth and Cora. Rose on the other hand didn't seem to do.

"Rose, are you coming?" his voice a little bit rushed, even more under pressure.

"Yes…," she shouted following him outside and closing the door behind herself.

Ruth looked at the girls standing beside her.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Neither of them answered her.

"Papa wouldn't have wanted her to go with him," Cora announced instead and Ruth's bad feeling was coming up again.

She looked at Cora before walking up the door, but Rose was already gone.

Ruth had to admit that she was right.

Jack was always so concerned about her daughter and if he felt that someone wasn't good for Rose then there must be some truth in it.

Cora was still watching her, seemingly awaiting something for Ruth to do.

"Alright, I'm calling your father," she finally said.

In fact she too felt that something wasn't right here, like Rose would be in danger now.

Rose didn't take any more time to tell Jack.

He would surely know what to do.

...

Henry and Rose were meanwhile on the way to their old home. At least Rose thought so, until she noticed that Henry was driving into the wrong direction.

"What are you doing?" she laughed slightly. "You took the wrong road."

She believed it to be a mistake at first, but her smile quickly fell, when she understood that it wasn't.

"Henry, stop and let me get out," she exclaimed.

"Oh Rose, dear, we've still something we need to talk about," he said. "And you will finally listen to me."

Rose wanted to stop him and move her hands up to him, before she could get anything done however, Henry had stopped the car, taken out chains and handcuffed her to the her seat.

Henry smiled up at her, while Rose's eyes were shining with fear now.

"Rose, darling, you don't need to worry anymore, you'll see everything is going to work out," he said to her touching her cheek.

Rose shivered and moved her head away feeling an instant hatred coming up, but mostly fear.

Henry laughed again, before returning his attention back to the road, driving ahead.


	163. Chapter 163

Rose's eyes shown with fear as she was sitting besides Henry.

"Please, stop," she said begging him.

Henry however, didn't think of stopping.

"That's not very likely, my dear. I already told you that you and I have some business to attend," he turned to her for a second giving her a smug smile.

Rose frowned, but she was determined not to let him know just how much panic was growing inside her now. She vowed to herself that she would be strong.

As they were driving along an unfamiliar road, Rose tried her best to memorize the accommodations around her.

What did Henry want from her?

Henry noticed that she kept staring out of windows.

If only she knew that there would be no help for her now.

He knew that he was being cruel now, but he felt that he was after all doing the right thing.

Rose would finally be glad that he would be sparing her of a life with him. Jack Dawson was no good and he would eventually hurt Rose and that was something that Henry couldn't condemn.

True he was also proud of himself for his brilliant plan.

And Jack Dawson wouldn't be able to do anything against him, there wouldn't be any revenge.

Henry occasionally looked beside him.

Rose was hiding the fact the she was being afraid of him now, but Henry had to admit that she wasn't very successful in it. He could feel her shivering and he was sure that it wasn't from the cold.

Henry still remembered the day, when he had first met Jack Dawson.

He should've known by then already.

Why didn't he pay more attention?

And everybody had noticed, only he had been blinded.

Sure his marriage had it's problems, but every marriage did sometimes, there was no reason to worry about it. Everything would've gone fine, if it hadn't been for Jack Dawson.

Henry noticed how Rose was counting the bigger trees they were passing by.

Henry smiled to himself.

"We're almost there, darling, " he said.

"I'm not your darling, " she told him snappy for a quick second her normal state of expression had returned.

Henry only laughed.

There was no way out now for her, so he really didn't care anymore about her remarks.

Finally the car came to a halt.

…

Meanwhile Jack was at his new work. He was now work for a friend of David Campbells father. David was Athenaise's new husband. Jack had in fact never met him personally, but Ruth and Molly had and talked with him about it.

Jack had immediately said yes, when this job was offered to him. He wasn't one to live on other's people money. He knew that Molly would've given him and Rose something, that she would've provided for them, but Jack felt uncomfortable with having to rely on others.

His work was far less stressful and he had nice colleagues, who actually worked together and not against each other like it had been in his last job.

Jack was startled, when he heard one of them, Peter, coming over to him.

"There's phone call for you," he said.

"For me? Now?" Are you sure?" Jack wondered.

"Of course I'm sure."

Maybe it was Rose?

Hopefully there was nothing wrong with the children.

"It's seems to be some elder lady, counting from the voice. She told me her name, but I forget it, something like Ruth Dewipp Yucater," he said.

Ruth?

Why would Ruth call him?

"Thanks anyway," he answered making his way tot he telephone.

Jack felt some nausea coming up as he picked up the receiver.

He listened carefully to everything and he instantly paled afterwards.

That couldn't be.

Peter came up again, wondering what had happened.

"Jack, is everything alright?" he asked him.

"I've to go…," Jack mumbled more to himself than to Peter.

„What? Now?"

"Yes. Please can you take on my work? It's highly important. My wife I believe that she's in danger," Jack told him his voice clearly nervous.

Peter instantly nodded.

"Of course go and safe her."

He had a beautiful wife himself and knew what it was like to fear for her life.

Jack didn't bother to tell anyone else, before running up.

….

Ruth was already awaiting him.

"Come in Mr. Dawson," she said.

Jack looked at her, wondering what else she would tell him

She hadn't said much on the telephone just that she believed Rose to be in danger.

"What happened?" Jack asked her.

"The children are…I sent them to bed," she told him.

Really they didn't need to worry.

Jack nodded, still standing around in the room; something told him that they needed to move fast.

"You said that Mr. Calvert came here?"

"He asked me for your number. I didn't give it to him of course, but I called Rose. I…I think I've made a terrible mistake, Mr. Dawson," she choked out the tone in her voice shocked.

Jack made a sign with his hand urging her to continue.

"He told her and me that he would finally grant her a divorce and you know how much…anyways Rose came over here and wanted to signed the papers instantly, but he said that, if she wanted she could some with him to his home and get her things and…"

"She went with him," Jack finished for her immediately fearing the worst.

"Yes…I was already suspicious…I mean Henry he was…so strange and…I'm so sorry, I should've stopped her…but I only came out of shocked said, when your daughter Cora said that you would've never let her be alone with him. I ran past her, but she was already gone."

Jack was frozen to the ground for a moment.

He would never forgive himself, if that asshole did something to her.

"Mr. Dawson, please we've to…"

Before Jack could answer, the door opened to reveal Molly and Valerie.

The two of them had just returned from a shopping trip carrying heavy loans of packages.

Seeing Jack standing there Molly smiled.

"Hey, Jack, why didn't you tell me that you come? Where's Rose? Has she come with you?" she asked.

Jack's face remained dark.

Molly looked over at Ruth.

"Something's wrong here, right?"

Ruth nodded telling her quickly.

"Oh my god, Jack, Ruth, we've to find her."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that she's not at her former home," Jack spoke up.

"Then where could she be?" Molly wondered.

"I've no idea," he said slamming his shoulders.

Molly came up to him and put a comforting hand on him.

"Jack, don't worry, we're going to find her…"

Jack sighed, not really trusting her words.

…

Rose was tired now, but she had to stay away.

She noted that Henry had moved out of the car. Rose wondered, if she should try to get rid of her handcuffs. She saw a key lying on the driver's seat.

It was a small one and most likely the one to loosen her chains.

She moved over, wanting to take it in her mouth.

Before she could however, Henry had returned and grabbed it.

"I told you darling, that your future lies with me," he said as he snapped the key and put in into his pocket.

Rose shot him an icy look.

Henry closed the door behind him again, but living the windows open, just a few centimetres.

"Oh why so mean, my dear?" he told touching her cheek and kissing her lightly on her lips.

Rose shivered again turning her head away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

Henry didn't say anything, he simply laughed. His laugh was so…Rose didn't know exactly how to describe it, but it scared her.

What did he want from her?

"Do you want to rape me?" she decided to find out.

Henry laughed again.

Why would he want to rape her?

He could never to that to any woman and least not to his beautiful Rose.

"You know whatever you do to me, Jack will make you pay for it," she told him.

Henry should that already, but she figured that it couldn't hurt to tell him

It did.

He slapped her across the face.

"I hope I've heard that name now for the last time, darling. First to answer your question no I don't intend to rape you. You should really know me better than that by now, my darling Rose."

There was a sign of relieve from Rose.

But Henry knew that this would soon change.

"By the way my darling Rose the point is not, _if_ he finds you…but _when_ he does," he added earning a perplexed look from Rose.

She would find out soon.

"I've something special for you…for us…something that we're going to share with each other," he told her now smiling friendly at her.

"What do you want to do with me?" Rose looked at him confused.

"I've already done something," he breathed in and out taking a whole amount of air into his lungs or at least Rose thought so. "You know, my dear, we're going to be part of some very superior moments. But you might not breathe in like I did before if you want to prolong this time…," he said, "…just a little bit maybe...because you understand of course that you can't stop it," he added laughingly.

Rose's eyes shown with terror as she realized what he was saying.

He was right; Jack wouldn't be able to take revenge on him.


	164. Chapter 164

Henry was still laughing, while Rose sat there completely shocked.

"But Rose dear, now we've finally time for each other," he said.

"Please let me go," she whispered tears running down her eyes. "I promise you, I won't tell Jack…I'll make up some lie…please…I want to see my children again," she begged him.

Henry took out her handkerchief to wipe her tears away, but Rose immediately removed her head.

"Fine, then leave it," he announced angrily.

Rose realized that this wouldn't be the best way to get out of this and that she needed to change tactics.

She understood that she needed to be more cooperative, if she wanted to get out of this. It was clear that Henry had totally lost his mind, but she had to treat him like everything was all well with him.

"Tell me Rose, where did you meet him? You said something about traveling to America?" Henry asked her not bothering to look at her.

Instead he faced the outside staring at the trees.

Rose had her head down, trying not to cry.

Actually it was a wonderful day outside, not too hot or too cold and with Jack it would have been surely a great time.

"We met on a ship," Rose simply said not wanting to spend too much air.

She was already feeling a little nauseous, but she knew that whatever she did, she couldn't let herself fall asleep that would be her end.

She had to stay awake and tried to find a way out. She couldn't wait for Jack now.

"Which ship?"

He wasn't giving up.

"Please Henry, let me get…," she tried again.

"Which ship?" he asked her once more his voice angry now.

"The Titanic…," Rose told him her voice a bare whisper.

For a moment Henry was shocked.

Rose had been on the Titanic?

"Why did you never tell me about it?" he wondered.

Rose thought that his voice sounded almost caring now, but she wouldn't be deceived not anymore.

"I…I don't know," she lied looking down.

"Oh you do. You thought that you could fool me. Mr. Hockley was on that ship too, right?"

Rose didn't answer and simply nodded.

"I asked you something!" he shouted drawing her face to him.

She was shaking heavily now and the tears were falling freely.

"Yes…yes and mother too…"

"So and you betrayed him with your little…how should I call him…? This little piece of shit," Henry finally came up with something.

"Oh Rose, you're crying. I'm surprised Rose no defending him?" he mocked her knowing very well why she didn't do it.

Henry laughed again.

It pleased him that she was now totally at his mercy.

"You know, Rose, it was quite a shock to me, when you thought that I would want to rape you. I love you my dear and I could never do that to you," he spoke up after a while.

Rose looked at him with a mixed expression of disgust, confusion and hurt.

_He loved her?_

Rose had leant back down in her seat closing her eyes, but she quickly opened them again. She would just more easily fall asleep this way.

"I bet there's something more that you kept a secret from Rose. Isn't there? You were never married before," he stated as if he already knew.

"No, I wasn't," she began suddenly feeling a little bit of strength to her. "My first time was spent with Jack on the Titanic the night it sank and I don't regret anything with giving him my virginity. I would do it ever again!" she screamed at him suddenly more self confident.

All she received was another smack against her jaw.

Her cheeks reddened and hurt, but with her hands chained to the seat, she couldn't do anything.

"You cheated on Mr. Hockley and now you're betraying me. You're really nothing but a whore," Henry looked at with contempt. "That's why Mr. Hockley left you. He knows better then to spend his time with someone like you. Of course your Jack doesn't know anything about decency. Tell me Rose where did I lose?"

"If you don't know by now, you'll never understand," she simply said turning her head away again immediately afterwards.

"But we will finallly be together until the end, just like the priest said, until death do us apart."

_Didn't he tell that he loved her not long ago?_

_Was that supposed to be his love for her?_

Rose could feel the dizziness overcoming her again.

"You know, darling, you could just sleep and wait until it's over, because there won't be any stopping it."

At his words Rose pure hatred ripped through her whole body and she forced herself to open her eyes.

"I expect your Mr. Dawson is going to be heartbroken, when he finds you or should I say your corpse?" he laughed evilly.

Rose couldn't remember that she had never heard him laugh like this before.

It was more than scary.

Henry on the other hand smiled in- und outwardly. Finally she wouldn't be able to escape him anymore and they would be tied together until death and beyond.

He noted Rose looking at the key in his pockets, but she wasn't capable of reaching for it.

Rose noticed how her eyes were getting red and her brain was like…she felt like flying.

In the distance she heard Henry raving about Jack once more.

"I think my darling Rose that you've done better than wasting your virginity on him," he mocked her.

Rose didn't bother to answer him. She had trouble enough already to stay awake.

Wasn't it affecting him at all?

He still seemed to be in a perfect healthy state.

Well of course he didn't have to go through a problematic pregnancy followed by an even more difficult childbirth.

The time she had spent with Jack in the Renault, it had been the best thing she could think of having done until then. Jack had been so gentle towards her always asking her if she was alright.

A smile appeared on her face, when she thought back to that moment.

"You're thinking of him again," she heard Henry's voice.

Why couldn't he at least shut up now?

Rose wanted to tell him, but realized that she hadn't any strength left.

"You know, Rose, everything could've been so wonderful, but he…he had to destroy it…," he was very angry now slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

He didn't feel any pain though as the dizziness was now slowly overcoming him too.

Rose shaded tears again as her eyes slowly closed.

Now she would never see her children or Jack again.


	165. Chapter 165

Jack hadn't even bothered to look at Henry's home. He knew that Rose wouldn't be there. Instead he had been running around in the city, observing every place where he expected Rose to be.

But of course she was nowhere.

Jack had returned to Molly, Ruth and the children, nervously spacing the floor.

Ruth and Molly shared secret glances.

Both wanted to help him, but they had no idea how.

At the beginning Ruth was almost forced to say in her old manner something like _Maybe she really left you –_ to Jack.

But Jack's worried state, the expression on his face and especially the remembrance of Rose in the hospital brought her back to reality and she kept her mouth shut.

At present Jack was completely out of his mind.

He was occasionally running around, afterwards sitting down again, and mumbling incoherent things in between.

"Jack, maybe we should stop the search for today, because…"

Molly immediately received a look from him that she had never seen before.

"Alright," she stammered a little bit shocked.

Molly couldn't tell why, but Jack seemed to know, whenever Rose was in danger. They were really connected in some special way.

Jack was slamming his shoulders by now having sat down, burying his head in his head. He couldn't lose her.

What should he do without her?

He balled his fists.

_Whatever he did to her, he's going to pay for it._

Jack's thoughts strayed, even coming up to the point where he had finally convinced himself that she in fact was dead and that he just needed to face the truth.

He didn't hear the door bell ringing and didn't notice some other people stepping inside.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hockley, but it's little bit…," Molly tried to explain.

Euphrasie however already strolled into the room.

"Mr. Dawson?" she was taken aback at how he looked.

Cal came up to her and Jack forced himself to stand up and walk over to them. He even put on a smile and acted like the normal Jack would've done, but Cal instantly knew that nothing was right.

Jack's eyes were misleading his smile.

That surely had something to do with Rose.

Cal stepped back to Molly, trying to read her mind.

"I told you it's not the most perfect time," she whispered to him.

Cal nodded.

"What happened?" he asked now turning his attention to Jack.

"I don't know where she is," Jack choked out shocked. "I…I…what if he's…," he stammered now with a low tone of voice.

Afterwards he let himself sank into the nearest chair again.

Cal didn't wonder one second what was wrong here.

"She's with Mr. Calvert?"

"Yes, she went with him, because of…anyways she's gone and Jack is...we couldn't find her anywhere," Molly explained to him in a rush.

"I still think that somehow Mr. Dawson is a bit too concerned. I mean Henry is no evil monster," Ruth spoke up.

She hadn't awaited Cal's reaction however.

"I believe that now you could be betraying yourself, Ruth," he told her thinking of Henry drinking, moving over to Jack afterwards standing before him.

"Did they go by car?"

There was a slight nod from Jack.

Cal would've never thought those words coming out of his mouth.

"Fine, Dawson, stand up, we're going to look for her," he said.

He received a confused stare from Jack.

"I've searched everywhere already," Jack mumbled.

"No, not everywhere…I believe I know where he might've brought her," Cal told him.

That one immediately won Jack's interest and his eyes went wide.

"You do…?" he stammered.

"Come on, Dawson. Don't you think that we've already wasted enough time?" Cal asked him now serious.

Jack nodded now wide awake, but somehow still lost in thoughts followed Cal outside to his car.

…

Rose had to close her eyes. The gas was everywhere around her now. Her hands chained she wasn't able to rub them.

She dimly realized that Henry was sitting beside her. She hadn't heard a word from him since…well it must've been at least an hour or somewhat…however, a long time.

_At least he's leaving me along now with his questions._

But for him that wasn't a good sign.

Never would've Rose thought that Henry might ever think of this. He wasn't crazy in any way, no he wasn't. Henry was strange, but not insane.

She couldn't have married an insane man.

What did that tell everyone about her?

Wasn't that proof enough that she was senseless herself?

For a moment Rose opened her eyes and looked over a Henry. No sign from him.

The key to the cuffs was still he his pocket, but Rose didn't have the strength or the opportunity to grab it.

At first Rose wanted to touch him to see, if he was still…but then she remembered that her arms were tied down.

Instead she leant back in the chair again, closing her eyes and preparing herself to die.

Before Rose finally lost consciousness a picture of Jack and their children appeared before her eyes.

…..

"He told me about this place, when we were once having dinner together," Cal said as were driving up the road. "He always said how wonderful his life was with her and…," he stopped there.

"And what?" Jack wondered turning his gaze to him.

"Nothing…nothing…," Cal mumbled.

'_Mr. Dawson he's always sending me away.'_

Cal smiled, but didn't tell Jack why.

Actually being nice to Jack Dawson still wasn't that easy for him.

"Why are you helping me?

Even though Cal had known from the first that this question would be coming up eventually, it still took him by surprise.

He couldn't very well answer something like, _because you're not such a nerve wracking person at all, _now could he?

Jack already seemed to have lost curiosity and was staring out of the window.

Obviously he wasn't awaiting an answer.

"It's not, because of Rose…I hope…," he choked out looked at Cal once more startling him.

"You mean…no Dawson…I've comprehended long ago that you two belong together. And you know I've my known family now."

By finishing up his sentence Jack had already turned his head away again.

_He's thinking about her._

Cal glanced at him for a quick moment.

"Don't worry, Dawson, I'm sure that we're going to find her alive and well," Cal almost smiled up, but Jack didn't react.

Cal decided to leave it for now, since Jack wasn't in the mood for talking.

_Maybe I should tell him that I'm sorry for what I did to him on the Titanic apologize for arresting and handcuffing him on a sinking ship?_

But Cal didn't find the right words.

_Maybe it isn't the right time now_ – he told himself trying to make up a reason for his cowardness.

Jack was sitting beside him, not uttering anything.

Cal wished at this moment he would be more like Molly Brown, being able to comfort people with something, but he wasn't good a soothing anyone least not Jack Dawson, who had once been his hardest enemy.

They were driving up a road lined up by trees on each side and Jack thought how he actually liked it here and that it would be wonderful to spend time here with Rose.

Rose.

That name immediately brought him back to reality and his head shot up.

"How you know that…that they're here?"

Cal was taken by surprised once more.

He hadn't awaited Jack would say anything.

"I told you, he mentioned it. He said that he liked this place and that he thought about building up some cottage here for him and Rose to…well to spend their free time."

"I see," Jack said in a tone of voice that indicated everything but interest to Cal's answer.

Cal however, now wasn't mad at him.

They were driving further ahead, suddenly Cal noticing a single car standing in front of them.

"We've got them," he announced.

Jack's attention was immediately aroused once more and he sat up straight in his seat.

"Here, see the car in front of us?"

Jack nodded.

"It's Mr. Calvert's."

The car came to a halt and Jack waste no time in getting out and running over to Henry's.

He didn't see anyone and knew immediately that this wasn't a good sign.

Cal had troubled catching up with him.

"Rose!" Jack shouted finally finding her sitting in the car.

It was clear even from seeing her on the outside that she had fainted.

Jack began to joggle on the door, until Cal came up.

He had meanwhile got out a hammer from his car to slam the window. Of course he did so at Henry's side. The glass broken Cal reached in and took the car key out, opening up the door.

Cal had a pretty good idea of what had happened here.

He felt the pulse of Henry, gasping.

There was none.

_My god…_

Cal's face turned dark for a second, before he forced himself to look normal again. But the change hadn't escaped Jack.

"What? What's wrong?" he wondered.

Cal didn't answer him anything, but instead tossed him the keys, like in he done with the lighter at the dinner on Titanic.

"Go and get her out of here. She needs fresh air," Cal spoke up his voice high and pitched something that instantly increased Jack's worry.

Hastily Jack fumbled with the keys, finally opening up the door.

"Rose…," he said shocked when he felt her lifeless body.

He wanted to draw her out and only now noticed her hands being chained.

Anger flashed up in Jack's eyes.

He noted the single key in Henry's pocket and got it out in such way that Henry's motionless body fell against Rose. Jack immediately shoved him away from her not caring that he would've landed outside on the grass, if Cal hadn't caught him in time.

Cal was shocked and scared.

So this was the other side of Jack Dawson.

Cal had seen this part already once, when Henry had called Rose a whore, but it hadn't been like this.

"Dawson, we don't even know what happen…."

He stopped at the angry look of Jack that told him to shut up.

Scared Cal moved a step backwards.

"Rose, everything is going to be alright," Jack had turned his attention to her now opening up the handcuffs, getting her motionless body out of the car.

Cal watched his now caring moves towards her, which was so different from the one before.

Carefully Jack managed to draw her body to him, scoopingh her up into his arms.

"It's fine, Rose, everything is…please wake up…I love you," Jack choked out his voice like he was about to cry every minute.

Instantly Cal wondered how he should get him away from her, if she should really…

After having looked at the scene for quite some time Cal somehow remembered Henry. He grabbed him and too got him out.

"Mr. Calvert…," Cal said shaking him, but no reaction.

"You're worried about him?" Jack's tone was full of_ hatred_?

Could that be?

Yes, it could.

Cal glanced up at him and was shocked once again.

"It's a pity that he seems to be dead already. I would've loved to do it myself," Jack added his words not to be mistaken.

But just a second afterwards he was tending to Rose again, his state having once more completely changed.


	166. Chapter 166

Rose lay limp in Jack's arms. She must've fainted already some time ago. Jack was growing nervous. Like Cal had advised him to do, he had scooped her up in his arms and brought her up here into the wood.

He was sitting on the grass, Rose's body falling against him.

She couldn't be dead. She simply couldn't.

They had just gotten back together, got a wonderful child. Now this couldn't be the end of it.

"Rose, please open your eyes," he whispered into her ear, but still his voice was desperate.

Fate couldn't be this cruel to them.

He kept talk to her, whispering how much he loved her and needed her.

Coming out of his shock, he understood what he needed to do.

He laid her down on the grass, bringing her into the most comfortable position possible.

Jack held her head up slightly with his left hand, drawing his palm underneath. He had learned how mouth-to-mouth resuscitation at school, but he had forgotten everything.

What if he did something wrong?

What if she died, because of him?

Jack realized that he no time left. He had to try; there was no other way out.

He was the only one, who could help her now.

Jack brought his mouth to hers opening it up and slowly breathing in air.

After the first breath he drew back slightly, brushing a strain of hair out of face.

There was nothing, still no reaction from her side.

Repeating this issue two, three, four more times, Jack wondered at the end, if he should maybe give it up.

He brought her body up to himself again, holding her tight.

"Rose, why don't you wake up?" he choked out his voice sad.

Rose was dimly aware of the fact that someone was speaking to her. She had felt the same person laying her down before, trying to animate her. Afterwards she was back in the person's arms, her lifeless body slamming against his.

_I'm dead._

"Rose..."

The voice was desperate and almost crying.

Jack was whispering to her while embracing her.

Jack.

It was him.

There was no mistaking it. Rose would've noticed his soft caring voice, his rough, but yet loving arms around her everywhere.

She wanted to speak to tell him that everything was alright with her, but all that came out of her mouth was a whole amount of air and she being to hustle.

Jack immediately noted this and his eyes lit up slightly.

"Rose, oh god...," he spoke up drawing her closer stroking her hair.

"Jack...," Rose managed to choke out her body still limp against his.

"No, no, don't speak my angel...," he told her moving her lips to her to kiss her head.

She wanted to ask him how he had found her, wanted to thank him for saving her once more, but it was so hard for her to even breathe now.

"I...you...you saved...," she began, but Jack stopped her once more.

"Ssh Rose, everything is alright, you need your strength," he whispered into her ear. "You don't need to worry about anything my angel."

Rose gladly leant against him letting him embrace her.

Jack was speaking soft words of comfort to her.

"I'm so happy you're alive, my dear," he spoke up.

Rose realized that she didn't even know anymore how she had ended up here.

Jack noted her moving.

"How...how did I...what happened?" she wondered looking up at him.

Before Jack answered her he touched her right cheek, Rose instantly moved her face closer.

"Jack...," she whispered happily.

"You don't remember?"

Rose shook her head.

It was clear to Jack that she had gotten a little bit better and he draw her up into her more sitting position, before answering her question.

"I...wasn't Henry somewhere?"

"Yes, that asshole he wanted to kill you, commit suicide and kill you...this coward," Jack told her his voice now full of hatred for Henry.

_Oh, yes..._

Suddenly everything came back.

Henry coming up to her mother, asking her about the telephone number, telling her how he wanted to grant her a divorce...afterwards the picture of him, they going up to his car, getting inside…

"He was driving the wrong road. I...I told him...to..."

"I know, Rose, I know. It wasn't your fault."

"What...what happened to him?" she choked out wondering looking up at Jack.

Jack chuckled with his shoulder indicating that he had no idea.

Well he had, but Rose didn't need to be disturbed.

"I hope he's alright too," she gagged out her voice drifting.

It was meant truthfully.

Jack was shocked somehow, but actually he hadn't awaited any other reaction from her.

"You're simply too good for this world," he said.

"Is this a problem for you problem?" Rose wondered.

"No, of course not, how could you even think that…that's why I love so much," he told her his eyes shining full of love and concernedness for her.

Rose returned his smile leaning against him.

They sat there almost motionless in each other's arms, until Rose was startled by another voice.

"I see she made it."

Cal?

That couldn't be.

What was he doing here?

"What about him?" Jack's voice…

Rose noted the hatred in it, but at the same time she felt his loving arms around her and was confused at how one person could be so different all at the same time.

Cal shook his head indicating that he didn't make it.

"I…I thought it would be best, if I get him to a…well you know…because you both surely wouldn't want to…," he stammered.

"Are you going to be alright with waiting here for a while, Rose?" Jack asked her and only answered Cal, when he felt her nod. "Alright, let's do it this way."

"Fine, then let's see you later."

Cal didn't bother to ask Jack to help him getting Henry's dead body inside. Seeing his reaction before, he thought it better not too.


	167. Chapter 167

A/N: This is the end of my story. Thanks again for every review, story and favorites alerts and of course every other comment that I received.

I hope that you enjoyed reading it, just like I enjoyed writing it and of course that you're going to read more of my stories.

Greetings to everyone.

* * *

Rose had insisted at first that she and Jack organise Henry's funeral.

"I owe him this, because he was my husband and he had his good sides too," she had told Jack.

_But they were surely buried somewhere deep inside._

"You don't owe him anything," Jack had simply spoken up. "He was a grown up man, responsible for his own actions."

Rose had known instantly what he was thinking about and decided not pop up the question about the payment.

Finally Molly had offered to arrange everything.

Somehow Rose knew that this would be for the best, but she still insisted to be present at the funeral.

"How will it look like, if his former doesn't come?" she had asked Jack.

Jack watched her, shaking his head.

"And how will it look like, if his former wife is bringing her lover with her?" he had asked back earning a confused stare from Rose.

"You…you're going to come with me?" she had choked out, but she should've known.

"Of course I'm," he had told her while drawing her closer. "I don't want to be apart from you for one second," he had whispered to her.

The funeral itself had been a stained not very nice affair, even for a funeral. No one was actually sad about his death and the only person, who actually showed some real affection, was Rose.

There were no speeches like how much everyone would miss him and things like that and no real crying.

The whole affair was over as soon as it had begun.

Somehow at one time Jack ended up next to Cal.

"I'm sorry," Cal spoke up softly receiving a wondering look from Jack.

Cal noticed Rose coming up behind Jack and decided to wait with the answer until she was within earshot.

"I looked for…," she began, but stopped when she noted how Jack and Cal were staring at each other.

"I apologize for letting you being handcuffed on the Titanic and leaving you to die," Cal told him earning an even more confused stare from now both Jack and Rose.

"Cal…," Rose wasn't any less confused.

Cal moved out his hand for Jack to shake.

Slightly Rose remembered just why she had at first agreed to this engagement.

Jack took his hand, shaking it without saying a word, but his eyes told Cal what he thought.

Yes, Cal had his good side too and now it was finally showing up again.

Rose felt Jack's arms encircling her and she happily closed her eyes, while leaning her head on his shoulder.

When she opened her eyes up again, Cal had left and she found herself staring into Jack's loving eyes.

"Should we go home?" she heard him asked her.

"That would be better, yes," Rose said. "I left the children with mother and Molly."

"Come on, let's go and get them and start our life together," he told her.

Rose smiled happily and let him lead her away.

The next day, when she woke up, Jack suddenly seemed to be in quite a rush making Rose wonder.

"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing that he was already up.

"No, it's just that we've something else to attend," he said his voice with like she was hiding something from her.

"And what, Mr. Dawson," Rose smiled at him somehow having a pretty good idea what he was about to tell her.

"Well our wedding, Mrs. Dawson," Jack grinned back.

"Mr. Dawson really we can't marry now. What will people think of me, if I marry so soon after my husband's death?" she spoke up trying to make her voice sound serious, but she wasn't very successful.

"And what will people think of _me_, if I let you stay here with me, unmarried, with three children? People will talk you know and I can't let that happened," he mimicked her own tone of voice.

Rose smiled up feeling Jack drawing her closer, her eyes told him what she wanted. And before she knew exactly what was happening, she was being held by Jack and he was kissing her with more passion than ever.


End file.
